Crowded House
by kellyb321
Summary: In order to escape his father and mundane Ohio, Blaine takes off for New York to be with Cooper and find "more". Kurt runs full speed to New York to escape a recent traumatic relationship. If they can be in the right place at the right time, their lives will cross, tangle and unfold. In the process, they'll find each other, and hopefully themselves as well.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Exhilarating….totally and completely high on life. That's how Blaine felt, stepping out of the airport in New York City. It was something he'd wanted to do for years, ever since he realized that Ohio was not the place to be if you wanted to be out, proud and accepted. Here though….here he could be himself. He knew, from visiting Cooper last summer, that New York was it for him. It hadn't taken him too long after graduating from college to realize that he just wasn't happy in his home state, and he knew he needed to make some changes.

Finally out of college with his teaching degree, as well as music and theater classes under his belt, he was moving on and starting his life here. Hopefully, there would be a teaching position to be had, but if not, he'd deal with it. He didn't care if he waited tables, sang for his supper or hung off the back end of a garbage truck for a living…he was staying. He was home. Now all he needed to do was find one….a home. There was no way he could stay with Coop for any length of time. The 3 week visit last time had nearly killed them both. For brothers, they were awfully different. He found it amazing that they could get along so well together, but when forced to share a roof, they became cranky and irritable towards each other almost immediately. First order of business, though, was to find a job. A job meant he could actually PAY for the home he was seeking. He bought a paper out of the metal box in front of the airport and hailed a taxi, giving him Coop's address. Turning to the Jobs section, he pulled a pen out of his backpack and started searching.

LATER THAT WEEK…..

He sat at Coop's small kitchen table and read the paper, circling ads for apartments, asking Coop for advice on this or that neighborhood. The really good ones were circled in red, the next level of acceptability was circled in blue and the ones in yellow…well, those were reserved for the day that nothing else worked out and Coop chased him out with a meat cleaver.

"So how about North Chippendale?" Blaine asked, not looking up from the paper. "Sounds like an…..entertaining…neighborhood if you ask me!" Blaine grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And it absolutely IS entertaining, little bro, if you consider getting raped and mugged while returning from work on a nightly basis to be 'entertainment' enough for you!"

"Oh…ok, scratch that then…." Blaine said with a look of "YIKES!" on his face. Yep….yellow it is, on that one. "Well, no sense in circling all day. I may as well call a few of these and get started."

"You want me to tag along when you go look at 'em?"

"Um…..if you have time, sure. I don't really even know what I'm looking for, ya know? I don't need much...somewhere to sleep, somewhere to eat, somewhere to shower and maybe hang my clothes up, right?"

"For now, that's all you need. You'll outgrow it fast though, I'm sure. And what about your piano? I thought you said mom was having it shipped up here for you?" Coop asked.

"Dad won't let her. He said I'd made my bed and now I could sleep in it. And did I mention he's not sending THAT either?"

"WHAT? Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Cooper yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Not kidding, so as much as I didn't want to dip into my savings, it looks like I'm going to have to. I hope grandpa won't be disappointed in me. The will clearly stated the money was for important things." Blaine quietly stated.

"You were always his favorite, you know that. It's why he left all of his money to you…ok, I got a few cents here and there, too. And, in my book, having a bed to sleep on is kind of important. " Coop laughed. "In fact, I think ANYthing you chose to spend the money on would be 'important' in his book. He could never deny you anything, Blainers. I'll buy you a bed with my 'few cents' if it'll make you less apprehensive about spending anything, although why you're hoarding it is beyond me."

"A few cents, huh? That was quite a few cents as I recall. In fact, it was enough 'cents' to make dad hyperventilate if I recall correctly."

"Ahhhh, I remember it well. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry, or his face that red. He sputtered out half words and his eyes were so wild. I loved every damn minute of it, ya know?" Coop said, smiling as if it was a fond memory of his childhood.

"You're ate up, man!" Blaine laughed at him. "But in a good way….in an 'I don't know what I'd do without your sorry ass' way for sure!"

Coop was still staring up into the corner of the kitchen as if he was reliving his most prized memory. "Ahhhhh, dad nearly apoplectic…..warms the heart, doesn't it, bro?"

"Ate up, man…..seriously ate up!" Blaine smirked. "But yeah…..it was pretty fun!"

"You suppose he'll ever talk to us again?"

"You care?" Coop questioned him.

"Not in the least….you?"

"Coop…..he wrote me off long ago. He hasn't held a civil conversation with me in 6 years. The will nearly did him in. He's made no effort to disguise the disgust and hatred he has for me since grandpa died. Honestly? I think the ONLY reason he didn't throw me out, bodily, the day I graduated from Dalton was because he still had hopes that he'd get part of the money….in fact, I'm pretty sure he figured it was in the bag, being the only son and all that. Who the hell knew grandpa would yank it around that way? Not me, that's for damn sure!"

"You're right…he was absolutely expecting it. Not that he'd done a damn thing to earn it or deserve it, though….he always treated gramps like shit, ya know? That always bothered me. "

"Agreed. I miss mom, though." Mused Blaine

"She'll call, don't you worry. You know she has her own cell phone, right?"

"What?! Really?" he smile, laughing and shaking his head.

"Yeah….she calls me from work, mostly, but sometimes she'll call from a prepaid cell. Dad would go over the edge if he knew, but she won't give up on us, bro." Coop slung an arm over Blaine's shoulders and pointed to his cell on the table. "You gonna wait on them to call you about the apartments?"

"So, here goes nothin'…." Blaine said, dialing the phone number in the ad. Little did he know it was going to be a long two weeks looking at a bunch of really crappy rentals.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

2 WEEKS LATER…..

Blaine and Cooper were being led down the sidewalk on a quiet, one-way street with cars parked on both sides. The sandy haired man in his early 20's spoke quickly with an almost exaggerated New York accent. "It's actually my mom's building" said the man showing them the apartment. He had introduced himself as Kyle Raymond when they'd spoken on the phone to set up an appointment. He was about the same height at Cooper, with dirty blonde hair in one of those messy styles that Blaine always wished he could pull off but was never able to with his curls. He looked as if he'd been, perhaps, working on something….blue jeans, a t-shirt with a flannel shirt thrown over it, the sleeves ripped off, and steel toed boots. Very cute, and manly, but Blaine's gaydar wasn't buzzing too loudly. Pity.

"She's, for lack of a better word, confused much of the time. She means well, but my sisters and I try to keep an eye on things with her….for her….you know how elderly people get. She wants to do it all on her own, but sometimes…well…..anyway, here we are!" he said, hopping up a few steps, opening the door and ushering them inside a huge, older, weathered brick building as if they were in the front entry hall of the Taj Mahal.

Inside, the hardwood floors looked to be original to the building. They were polished to a gleaming shine and Blaine's first thought was that he'd probably slip and kill himself on these floors when it rained. He snickered at the thought, and Coop gave him an odd look. The building was in a "red" neighborhood, and Cooper approved. The rent was a lot more than he wanted to pay, but he'd been living with Coop now for more than three weeks and things were starting to feel more than strained. Cooper reminded him that he could easily BUY a place like this instead of renting, but Blaine insisted on renting first, not knowing if or where he'd find a permanent teaching job. He didn't want to be nailed down somewhere and find a job across town with a horribly long commute. He needed this place, and now that he'd found a job, although not a teaching job, he knew he could afford it, but there wouldn't be a lot left over to have a life with at the end of the day. But, he wanted his own space. After looking at so many other crappy places, he hoped this was the one.

It was a huge, old brownstone building, broken up into apartments. He would be on the second floor, the first being occupied by a small business, a law firm it looked like, and the third used by the elderly owner as storage. Storage? Really? In New York City, with what she could get for rent? Unbelievable….. "So there aren't apartments upstairs?" Blaine asked.

"No. Well, there are, I mean, with the roof and all, it's kind of like an attic I guess. A long time ago there was a guy and his wife that lived up there in a small apartment, but the other side has always been storage as long as I can remember. My mom has things up there that she refuses to get rid of….some things that were my dad's…..some things she just can't get out of there, too big, too much trouble." He said, leading them into apartment #2. His arm swept out as if making a grand gesture.

"So as you can see, we still need to finish up the details. The former tenant lived here for almost 15 years, and it's been awhile since we've been able to get in and paint or do any updating."

They walked through a very small entry foyer and into a huge expanse of space that made Blaine want to look out the window and make sure he was still in the same building. It seemed really large, and he was blown away by how much space he'd have if this worked out.

"The kitchen is through here. The remodel is almost finished!" Kyle said excitedly. Blaine followed into the new kitchen area.  
"Wow, this is much nicer than I'd imagined, and certainly more than I'll ever need. Give me room for a microwave and I'm all set. I may actually have to learn to cook something!" The new kitchen was small, but certainly state of the art, it seemed. New appliances, new cabinets and counter tops. "Is this granite?" Blaine asked, amazed.

"Quartz, actually" Kyle answered. "My brother in law knows a guy….we got a sweet deal, and it's really durable…long lasting, you know."

"How many apartments on are on this floor? I saw four doors off the hallway…..can there be four apartments on this floor?"

"Three, actually, and this one's the largest by far. The fourth door is a closet. You'll find a broom and dustpan in there, probably a throw rug or two for when the weather is bad, and more than likely a few cobwebs. The apartments look like they'd be pretty small on the outside, but once you get inside, there's pretty much room to move. Will you be living here alone or….." Kyle asked, eyeing Coop with a lopsided grin.

"Huh? Oh! No, it's just me…..Coop's my brother, he has his own place. " Blaine answered. He wasn't surprised that people didn't realize they were brothers, after all, they shared the same dad, but not the same mom. Although, Blaine's mom had been Coop's mom, since he'd lost his own when he was six years old. A couple of years later their dad had married Elise, and shortly thereafter, Blaine came along, nine years younger than Coop. Coop adored him from the first day, though, and nothing had changed.

"Ok, well, there are three small bedrooms in this unit. You could use one as a bedroom and make an office in the other. The third….well, whatever you want I guess. I've tried over and over to talk mom into taking that wall down between two of the rooms, but she won't hear of it. I just think it would be a much better use of space, but she won't budge, so it is what it is I guess."  
"Three bedrooms? The ad said two….I don't know what I'll do with three. Wow! " Blaine said, shocked. "Well, look at the size of them first, before you decide you'll be wallowing in extra space. I have to list it as a two bedroom because the third room doesn't have a closet or a window. Code requirements and all that….."

They walked down the hallway, finding four doors, two off of one side and two off of the other. All but one was standing open. Kyle led them into all three small bedrooms and then showed them the bathroom, which had also been remodeled and looked like a million bucks. Blaine was seriously impressed, and wondered if the price in the ad was listed correctly. He was starting to think this was too good to be true. Apparently his concern showed on his face, because Kyle asked him if there was anything wrong.  
"No, really, it's great! I'm just…..I'm overwhelmed I guess. It's perfect…it's more than perfect!" Blaine meandered around the space, opening doors and looking out windows. One bedroom window looked out over the back lot, where there was space for two cars to park. The way the building was shaped, he could also see windows that apparently belonged to another apartment in the building. He could look right into the other apartment…..and that wasn't weird at all, he told himself, snickering. The other window in that bedroom overlooked the side street and the intersection the building was on. It was a fairly quiet neighborhood…as quiet as New York City ever got, he supposed.

Across the street he saw a little boy, around 4 and a little girl, probably 6, playing on the sidewalk in front of their building. A woman in her mid twenties sat on the stoop watching them color on the sidewalk with large sticks of chalk. She smiled at them and said something . Both kids turned to her and laughed, until the little girl fell backwards on her bottom and held her stomach tightly, still laughing. Blaine watched, smiling, hoping this was a good sign.  
"I'll take it" he said to Kyle.  
"Great! I'll get the kitchen and all the details done and you should be good to move in next weekend if that suits you?"  
"Sounds great!" Blaine responded

"More than you know…" Coop smirked  
"Oh come on! It hasn't been that bad, having your little brother around, has it?" Blained teased him.  
Coop made a humph! Sound and rolled his eyes, laughing.  
"Mom's just around the corner. Do you have time to go over a rental agreement now or would you like to do it another time?" Kyle asked?

"Now's fine. I'm excited to get going with things!"  
"Wonderful, we can walk from here. It's only two blocks, if you don't mind. Mom will insist on meeting her new tenant" he smirked, rolling his eyes.  
"By all means, then, let's get to it" Blaine said, heading out the door.

As they walked, Coop talked excitedly about the apartment.

"If you hadn't taken it, I would have, you know?" he said.

"What?! Trying to steal my home right out from under me? What kind of brother ARE you anyway?" Blaine feigned outrage. "You know, though, there's plenty of room if you wanted to share?" Blaine teased.

"I need my space…..no offense, but I'm pretty sure another week will do me in and I'll be throwing you and all of your shit out the window."

"Nice, man….real freakin' nice!" Blaine laughed.

"Kyle, is there a gym around here anywhere? A decent one?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, about 3 blocks up," he pointed, "it's the one I use, actually. I like it, but I'm sure it depends on what you're looking for?"  
"He's looking to beat the shit out of something." Coop snickered. Kyle looked confused, then concerned and raised an eyebrow.

"Boxing….Coop…sheesh…I box, Kyle. He's such a moron….." Blaine laughed.

"I'd be happy to take you in and show you around if you want. Just say the word. " Kyle offered.

"I'll take you up on that!"

"Mom! I've brought Mr. Anderson and….er….Mr. Anderson with me. They love the place and would like to read over and sign the rental agreement!" Kyle said, loudly, to his mother.

"Son, I'm old, but I'm not deaf yet, ain't no reason to be yellin' so damn loud, ya hear?" she chided.

Kyle just rolled his eyes at Blaine and Coop and shook his head slightly. "Ok mom" he said in a normal tone of voice, 'but have the elephants been delivered for dinner yet?" he asked.

Blaine and Coop just looked at each other, both giving their "wtf" looks behind Kyle's back.  
"…and how about the roast, mom….have you covered it in shampoo yet?" he asked, again at a normal volume.

Irene Raymond continued to shuffle papers around on an old wooden desk, obviously not hearing a word he said. She was looking through drawers and peeking into file folders that were piled so high she could barely reach the ones on top. Kyle turned to them and rolled his eyes.  
"Have you found it, mom?" Kyle asked, again in his normal tone. No reply. "Mom?"

Shaking his head, he raised his voice again, saying "Mom, have you found the agreement for the apartment?"  
"Hmmm? Speak up, damn ya! You know I'm old, son…"  
"The agreement….have you…"

"Here it is! Ok, boy, what's your name?" she asked, for the first time looking up from the desk littered with papers and miscellaneous office supplies.  
"Blaine, ma'am….Blaine Anderson" he smiled. "It's very nice to meet you…" he said, offering his hand to shake the older woman's in greeting. She was looking down at the papers again and left him hanging there. By now, Coop could barely contain the little giggles threatening to escape.

"Blaine's a girl's name, boy! What's your real name?"  
"Er…..it's really Blaine, ma'am…" he said uncertainly. He threw a glance at Coop, whose face was red from holding in his laughter.

"Parents didn't like you at first sight, eh?"

"I….uhm…what?"

"You hard o' hearin' youngin?"

"No ma'am…I'm…just…..no, ma'am" Blaine stammered, unsure of how to take the elderly woman. She had effectively thrown him for a loop and he was momentarily speechless.

By now, Cooper had excused himself to the front room they'd passed through when entering the home. Blaine could hear him snickering out of control and gasping for air. He'd get even with him later.

"Why in the name o' Saints would your parents do such a thing…Blaine…..set you up real quick, didn't they?"

"I…..set me up?" Blaine stammered.

"Oh please….if I've ever heard a gay name before…"  
"MOM, Jeeeez… Holy shit, Blaine, I'm so sorry…Mom, for God's sake, ENOUGH!" Kyle boomed, looking as if he wanted to throttle his mother and crawl under a rock at the same time.

Blaine threw Kyle a "don't freak out" glance and a little grin, and moved on with Irene.

"I'm named after my grandfather, ma'am…his name was Blaine also."

"Well, then I guess that's ok…..was he gay, too?"  
"Ohholyshit….." Kyle mumbled, blushing furiously and turning to walk away into the other room.

"Er…no ma'am…he wasn't….or I wouldn't…..be here, right? Maybe? This is a very bizarre conversation for our first meeting, don't you think?"  
"Prob'ly, boy, but I gotta take a good measure 'o whose gonna be living under my roof, ya know? You seem to have a good disposition about ya…..that's a start." So she'd been testing him. Blaine shook his head and gave her a little smirk. He saw her hide a little grin as well, and she yanked out more paperwork.

"If it would make you feel better, we can list the rental under my middle name, which is Anthony, if that's sufficiently masculine for you?" Blaine teased her.  
"Smart ass kids" she mumbled, apparently thinking they couldn't hear her.  
"Anthony Anderson" she filled in on the paperwork. "…and which apartment is it, Kyle?" she asked.

"Number two, mama" he yelled from the other room.  
"Is there another unit for rent in the building?" Blaine asked.

"There will be, but it's not done yet. I've not even begun actually. This one needs work, but not nearly as much as your unit did. Do you work first shift?"

"No, mostly third, actually…..will there be a lot of noise with the construction you think?" Blaine asked ,quietly, thinking this might be a deal breaker.

"I usually work on things after I get off work. You'll be gone then, and the firm downstairs will be closed. It'll work out perfectly." Kyle assured him.

"And the third apartment….does someone already live there?"  
"Yes, it's rented. I'm sure you'll run into each other in the hallways soon." Kyle smiled, and it was nearly dripping with sweetness. Blaine wasn't sure how to take that, but he didn't question it further.

"Ok, Anthony, read it over and sign it. I'm an old woman and I gotta have my lunch at a certain time. I got meds to take and all…." She said, thrusting the papers at him.  
"Coop!" Blaine yelled.

"Yes, Anthony?" he said, grinning broadly, sticking his head around the corner.

"Read this…._you jackass_…." he hissed at Coop, quietly, so Irene wouldn't hear him. "Do that speed reading thing you do in that big fancy law office of yours and make sure Irene's not going to take my first born if I'm a day late on the rent." He joked.

Kyle snickered at them, loving the camaraderie between the two brothers. He had always hoped for a brother, but he'd gotten stuck with three annoying sisters instead.

Coop read quickly, pointing out a few things Blaine should ask about, such as who took care of certain things and what would be expected of him, etc. Finding everything else in order, he told Blaine it was ok to sign it. With a flourish, Blaine scrawled out 'Anthony Anderson', just out of spite. Irene turned around and made a copy for him on the world's oldest copy machine, which whined and sounded as if it were coughing up a mechanical lung. Blaine, hearing Coop still snickering, gave him 'the look' and whispered '_jackass!'_ at him again.

"Ok! We're all set here. Kyle will call you just as soon as his sorry ass gets the kitchen completely finished and you should be in by Sunday evening."  
She looked up and gave Coop an odd look, as if he hadn't been there all along. "You Anthony's boy toy or something?" she blurted out, as if she were asking about the weather outside.

"I….er…..no….I'm….he's my brother, ma'am" Coop said, flustered, yet grinning madly at Irene. He liked her already.  
"Yeah, but he's awfully pretty. Look at those eyelashes and that butt. He'll find him a boy toy here soon, woncha Anthony?" she all but yelled.

"MOM!" Kyle yelled, appalled.

"Oh Kyle, as if you haven't been checking his butt out the whole time…I can see the gears in that head 'o yers workin' on it…" she said, again starting down at whatever was on her desk.

"Good Lord, mom…." Kyle blushed furiously, eyes wide and panicking. "Blaine, I'm….I'm so….just…."

"You aren't denying it, either. 'Bout time you found yerself a good lookin' man like Anthony here…or even 'jackass'…." Irene mumbled under her breath.

Blaine stood there, mouth gaping open, not knowing what, if anything, to say. He said nothing in the end, just turned and walked to the front door, shaking his head and grinning at the old woman, who was clearly a few fries short of a Happy Meal. Perhaps his gaydar was off? Hmmmm, something to think about!  
"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Raymond" Coop said, still grinning ear to ear, and sticking his hand out to shake hers. She eyed it warily, then shook it with a firm grip.

"Git on outta here, Kyle. I got dinner to make. That roast ain't gonna cook itself you know! Git your behind back here by six if you wanna eat. Don't keep your sisters waiting!" she scolded.

They all turned and headed out the front door, Irene grinning behind them. "So long Blaine Anthony….and you too, _jackass….."_ she smirked.

As the door closed behind them she shook her head, snickering. "Shampoo and elephants…..hard of hearing my wrinkly ass…..I'm still sharp as a tack….." she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

For the first few days after their visit with Irene Coop insisted on calling him Anthony. Every time he heard it, Blaine wanted to clock him in the head. Kyle had called him and said things were going smoothly, ahead of schedule actually, and that he should be able to move in on Friday. Unfortunately Blaine was working his first night at a new job on Friday, so he said he'd probably get his stuff in there Saturday. After all, it wasn't as if he had a ton of things to move in anyway.

Instead, he went with Kyle to the gym on Friday when Kyle got off work. It wasn't as upscale as the gym he belonged to back home, but it would do. It had a New York grittiness to it that made Blaine think of old 'Rocky' movies. He snickered at this. He mentally worked the gym membership into his monthly budget and signed up, getting his laminated card and attaching it to his keychain. It was important to him to stay in shape. He wasn't vain, but there was a burning inside him to stay strong; to never be weak again. Mentally he shivered. Memories of past encounters with guys bigger and stronger than him made him work that much harder, sweat that much more, crave that much more breathless pain. Never again.

He and Coop had gone furniture shopping, and Coop dragged his girlfriend, Courtney, along with them. Blaine referred to her as "the flavor of the month" as Coop's women spun in and out faster than a revolving door. This was yet one more reason he was happy to be moving out. If all of the walls in New York City were as thin as the ones in Coop's apartment, he was in for trouble. He'd taken to sleeping with a fan on just for the white noise. There were few things, in his mind, worse than trying to sleep while someone in the next room had wild sex; hetero wild sex at that. And Courtney was a screamer.

Sunday morning he was up early and staggered out of his room, wiping the sleep from his eyes, while heading straight for the kitchen and the coffee pot. He had his head down and made it all the way into the kitchen before the noises stopped him in his tracks. Coop and Courtney were both butt naked, Courtney sitting on the counter and Coop between her knees giving her everything he had and then some. He stopped immediately, staggered back banging into a chair, and had intended to seek refuge in his room when Courtney opened her eyes at the noise and saw him.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled

"I know baby….." Coop grunted. "Tell me how good it is…."

"No, Coop…..oh my God…..stop!"

"What? Stop?" So he did, glancing around to see what Courtney was looking at. Blaine was stumbling around with his eyes closed, one hand covering his eyes and running into walls, doors and furniture trying to get out of that tiny ass kitchen. The bruises he knew he'd have on his shins the next day were many. Those were images he'd never lose, except maybe with extensive therapy. What surprised him the most was that Coop just laughed until Blaine made it safely back to his room and slammed the door.

"I hope you're scarred for life you little voyeur!" Coop yelled at him.

"Shut the hell up, Coop, my fucking retinas are burning , you ass!" Blaine yelled back. When he heard them return to Coop's room he grabbed a pair of jeans and a Henley and headed out the door to the coffee shop he'd found around the corner. The people who worked there were really nice and he was sad that he'd be moving away from it.

"Mornin' Blaine!" called Tony, the cheery teenager behind the counter. "Your usual?"

"Can I have a usual after only being in town three weeks? But yeah….please…..make it as strong as possible….it's been a rough morning already!"

"Dude, it's 7 am…what could have possibly happened already?"

"Well, let's just say I'm HERE, and not HOME drinking coffee because HERE there are no bare asses on the counter and I don't have to see my brother's backside in all it's glory doing things I will have nightmares about for months!"

"Oh, shit, man, that sounds hot….where, exactly, does he live?"

"Tony! Focus, man! Coffee….dying here….feel my pain, buddy! I have to EAT in that kitchen and I won't be able to erase that image for a long, long time….mortifying!" Blaine said, shaking his head.

Tony fixed Blaine's coffee, handed him his pastry and sent him on his way. Blaine sat down at a small table in the corner by the window and started skimming through a newspaper that someone had left on the table. The Sunday paper in New York was a little different than the Sunday paper in Lima, Ohio. It was like comparing Webster's Dictionary to a Highlights magazine. It could take him all day to read through it. He was lost in the local section when a big flash of red caught his attention out the window.

Outside, a tiny woman with long, straight, dark hair in a smart red jacket that flared out at her thighs was flailing her arms animatedly to a taller, slender man next to her. He had a newspaper in his hand, and was looking at it intently while the woman seemed to talk nonstop. Every now and then he'd glance up as if looking at the buildings and then back down at the paper, making notes on the paper with a pen as they walked. The man had light brown hair and the most amazing face Blaine had ever seen. His skin was….perfect. Luminous was the only other word that came to mind. He was trim, but not skinny. The vision before him looked like he'd walked out of a fashion magazine and Blaine was momentarily dumbfounded. Every item of clothing he wore, from head to toe was perfect, and looked as if it had been custom made for him. He had on a pair of smart fitting black pants that hugged his butt and hips. Peeking out from under his dark grey sweater was a red button up shirt. At his throat was a scarf that perfectly framed his stunningly pale neck. He wore black ankle boots with a slight heel. He was…..he was just…. Breathtaking….it was the only thing his mind was registering at the moment. He walked with purpose, yet seemed a bit hesitant about his surroundings, even though they were in a fairly safe neighborhood. Then he turned and looked at Blaine through the window. Blaine's coffee cup was halfway to his mouth when he caught sight of the man's eyes and OH. MY. GOD.

The coffee cup was stuck in midair, and Blaine's mouth was hanging open like a fish. He ceased breathing, and his heart just went a little crazy. Holy mother of pearl, THIS was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his whole life. His eyes were like tanzanite and Blaine was lost. Time hung there, suspended, while they looked at each other through the glass, neither moving. The little red whirlwind with the man continued talking, but he was clearly not hearing her. The man brought his hand up, falteringly, to his chest and over his heart, clearly by some reflex, as he didn't seem to realize he was actually moving. He curled his hand into his sweater there and just stared at Blaine.

After far fewer seconds than Blaine would have liked, giving him a hesitant grin, the man quickly, almost nervously, looked away and continued on down the street, hand in hand now with the dark haired woman. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, leaning her head on his shoulder. He visibly tensed at her touch, but then slid an arm around her back, squeezing her to him.

Blaine finally recovered himself and realized he was still holding the coffee cup halfway up to his mouth. He set it down, gingerly, on the table and continued to stare out the window where the man had been, even though he wasn't there anymore. WHAT was that? He felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he was hanging in a state of suspended goofiness. All he wanted to do was smile and see that guy again. Surely that was going to go over quite well with his girlfriend / wife, right?

"Deep breath, Blaine" he mumbled to himself, returning to his morning paper. "We don't have heart failure over random strangers….." but wow….just…..wow. That had knocked him for a loop, and he was absolutely WIDE awake now.

7:17 a from Blaine: Dude, I just saw the most amazingly beautiful man in the whole f-ing world!

7:18 a from Jeff: Absolutely impossible, I'm still here in Westerville. It's 7 am Sunday morning, man, what gives? You should be sleeping!

7:19 a from Blaine: Jeff, omg, he's …he's…..perfect...beautiful….amazing

7:21 a from Jeff: did you get his name? his number? grab your phone and take a photo at least?

7:22 a from Blaine: Holy crap, no I was so…just…stunned, Jeff. I'm still in shock!

7:24 a from Jeff: So what? You just let him go? Walk away?

7:25 a from Blaine: wth was I supposed to do? He walked away with his gf or wife or whatever

7:27 a from Jeff: wait, what? GIRLfriend? WIFE? You're dying over a dude that's not even gay? Sigh

7:28 a from Jeff: Oh Blaine, what are we going to do with you, anyway?

7:30 a from Blaine: I'm still tingling all over. It was like a lightning bolt hit me when he smiled at me

7:31 a from Jeff: smiled at you…ok, we're back on track

7:32 a from Blaine: meaning?

7:33 a from Jeff: what kind of smile was it? A "haha you just drank out of the wrong glass" smile? A "I can't remember your name to save my life" smile? A "I could suck on your pretty, red, luscious bottom lip for hours" smile?

7:35 a from Blaine: oh God, Jeff…don't…..public place here! I can't even think of that…and him….and oh holy hell, man…pants too tight…..Jesus, Jeffie!

7:36 a from Jeff: well, you could think of it, but it'd be hard to walk around, wouldn't it? LOL

7:37 a from Blaine: I'm so mad! I didn't even smile back! I just gaped at him like an idiot!

7:39 a from Jeff: Trent said you're an idiot, so it fits

7:40 from Blaine: Do I wanna know why Trent's at your apartment at 7:40 am on a Sunday?

7:41 a from Jeff: He's not, I'm at his place

7:42a from Blaine: More visions I don't want….wth man, is there something you wanna share with your best friend or anything?

7:43 a from Jeff: Huh? I don't

7:44 a from Jeff: Noooooooo! David wanted the apartment last night….big date or something…some anniversary or another…I just crashed here!

7:45 a from Jeff: Trent wants to know why you don't think he's good enough for me bwahahahahaha

7:46 a from Blaine: what? No! that's not where I was going with that….I'm not going anywhere with anything…..actually, I am. I'm going home. I have to finish packing. Moving in a few days! Wait til you see my place….SO awesome!

7:47 a from Jeff: can't wait man….we'll all be up next month! You got room?

7:48 a from Blaine: Way more than I need…..can't wait to see you guys!

7:48 a from Trent: Dude? WTF, I know he's your best bud and all that, but what am I, chopped liver?

7:49 a from Jeff: Bwhahahahaha, Trent's got his snark on, you're in for it now!

7:50 a from Blaine: Trent, no, it's not…that's not….you know I love you man. I was surprised, I wasn't thinking….

7:52 a from Trent : Oh I think you WERE thinking…and what exactly were you thinking of Blainers?

7:54 a from Blaine; What? No….no, don't take me there. I've been ridiculously scarred this morning by Coop and flavor du jour, I've encountered the world's most perfect specimen of manhood and let him walk away, and I've been surprised by my best friends with ….with…..visions of things I didn't see coming, and it's not even 8 o'clock on Sunday morning. Cut me some slack, man!

7:55 a from Jeff: He's pouting now….

7:56 a from Blaine: You have my blessing, Trent. Feel free to recapture the lost "spin the bottle" days at Dalton and, for God's sake, DON'T get it on video this time, and if you do, DON'T send it to me!

7:58 a from Trent: Oh….oh THAT'S what you were thinking…oh…..no….Noooooooooo…..not…no.

7:59 a from Jeff: Trent just turned 15 shades of red and scrambled off into the bathroom. What did you say to him?

8:00 a from Blaine: You up for some fun?

8:00 a from Jeff: You know it

8:01 a from Blaine: ok, grab the Redi whip from his fridge, because we both know it's in there…..find a banana, a cucumber, a carrot, anything like that, and knock on the bathroom door. Tell him you left him something out there and walk away. Stand close enough so I can hear what he says!

8:03 a from Jeff: I'm so terrified right now, and I will NOT ask, but I'll just trust you on this one…..

8:06 a from Jeff: ok, here goes…calling you, pick up!

Blaine's phone rang then, and he picked up.

"Dude, this gives me the creeps, do I want to know?"

"Nope, you don't, but if you ask really nicely, I'm sure one of the Warblers still has video somewhere…"

"No!...nope…..just gonna….. Trent…bud…hey, I left you something…can you just open the door real quick…..?"

"Go away!" Trent snarked

"Um….ok, leaving this out here, then…..and walking away now….." There was a short silence, followed by the sound of the door clicking open on the end of the line.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, you asshole!" Trent screamed in his highest, bitchiest voice.

Blaine and Jeff dissolved in a fit of laughter, Tony glancing Blaine's way from behind the counter.

"Blainers, he's back in the bathroom muttering something about getting even…I'm gonna go….sending Wes a text to see this video! "

"Thanks, Tony! I'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure!"

"Take it easy, Blaine, and take pictures next time, eh? Give a guy somethin' to look forward to why doncha?" he teased.

Blaine walked home with a second cup of coffee for himself and two for Coop and Courtney. He grabbed a couple of pastries as well, figuring he owed them that much for interrupting this morning. He snickered to himself remembering how Coop didn't miss a beat. Voyeur…..real funny. As if he was spying into Coop's bedroom. What Coop didn't understand was that seeing heterosexual couples having sex was NOT a turn on to him….in fact, it was just a step or two below walking in on your parents going at it. Oh God, now he felt nauseous.

"Clear your mind, man! Think of beautiful blue eyes and that gorgeous smile….that body….wow." he grinned to himself. He knew that wasn't something he'd forget for a long, long time. But let's face it, this was New York City. The odds of ever seeing THAT guy again were slim and none!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kurt continued down the street with Rachel, grinning to himself, only half listening to her ramble on. That man in the coffee shop was…..just….wow. Kurt grinned, thinking of the man's beautiful honey colored eyes and how he'd stopped raising his coffee cup with it only halfway to his mouth and just stared with a subtle smile on his face. Well, if THAT wasn't the ultimate compliment, he didn't know what was. He had the kind of face that haunted daydreams and made you forget large spans of time thinking of how his smile would be when pressed into your neck.

"KURT!"

"What?!" he jumped startled.

"Where ARE you?" she laughed lightly. "Not here, that's for sure… I was asking you what you thought of that job posting I emailed you yesterday. Did you get to see it or reply to it?"

"Rachel, seriously, I have zero experience. There's no way they'd hire me, even though I'd KILL for that position. I looked at it, read it over, but I'm not…it's not…." he pouted.

"You don't know that! You should apply anyway. Even if they don't take you for that spot, maybe they have something else for you? You're just so talented, Kurt….I mean, you KNOW how many times I've seen you sing and act. You're unbelievably blessed with so much to offer, and your costumes! Kurt, you're AMAZING with a needle and thread. Even the costume department is blown away when I come in with something you've made for me. Heaven knows I can't wait for THEM to alter everything..…" and she was off on a tangent again about not being given enough time with the woman who did the alterations.

Kurt, on the other hand, was lost in thought about anything but Rachel's alterations. He'd picked up and moved his entire life on a whim, to be with Rachel, his best friend, and to start a new life away from anything he was comfortable with. They continued to stroll along, slowly, both enjoying the crisp morning air.

"…so you really should apply, or even stop in when I'm working and check out what we have there." She went on.

"Maybe, we'll see" he said, glancing back toward the coffee shop, already blocks away. All he could see now was a glare from the windows where the morning sun was shining off them. No more sexy, dark Adonis. Dark, curling hair, slightly in disarray, unbelievably beautiful, warm honey colored eyes. Pink lips that begged to be nibbled on. He obviously hadn't shaved this morning, and how would THAT feel against his collarbone? Wow, that had truly knocked his socks off. In fact, that's the first time he'd even reacted to anyone at all in a long time…..actually since….

Kurt sucked in air, stopping in his tracks. His skin went cold and he knew another panic attack was coming on. Rachel turned to see his panic stricken face.

"Kurt…breathe…don't do this…..look at me. He's not here, it's just you and me….breathe…..look in my eyes and see ME, just you and me here, ok…." Rachel whispered out to him like a mantra. Kurt could feel himself shaking, his hands down at his sides, the paper he was carrying dropped to the ground, pen rolling away into the street.

"Kurt…..hold my hands….please, honey…deep breath, ok?" Rachel soothed.

He did as she asked, took a deep breath and opened his eyes. With them open, he saw Rachel, he saw a new city, miles away from home where he'd left behind his friends, his family…but most of all, his tormentor. God, when was this going to stop? Jackson was locked up now. It was over. He needed to control this panic that overtook his body and mind at the strangest times. Kurt couldn't even pinpoint what triggered it. It just….happened. He felt the sweat rolling down his back and the sides of his face and reached up to wipe it away.

"It's ok…..I'm ok." he breathed out slowly. "He's not here, it's just you and me here…"

In and out, in and out….breathe.

"Can we go in somewhere…..sit down….get a cup of coffee or something? I need to…just…."

"Yes, absolutely, we just passed a little shop back on the corner, let's head back that way." Rachel said, bending down to grab his pen and his newspaper. In doing so she spied an article about a show which had recently opened.

"OH! Oh my gosh, Kurt, I totally forgot to tell you this! HOW could I have forgotten! Remember the other day when I wore the red damask skirt you made for me? Well, you're NEVER going to guess who commented on my skirt!" She squealed with excitement. Kurt, still somewhat lost in regaining his composure, glanced her way and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Are you going to tell me or keep me hanging, Rach?"

"Oh my …I was just so excited for you that I …..oh Kurt, David Keller! DAVID KELLER, Kurt!"

"Wait…what? Rachel, that's not funny. If you're trying to make me feel better…"

"Seriously, Kurt, he passed me in the hallway and I was speaking with the director of the show that opened up last week…he walked by and then came back to take a second look. I thought it was my rear end that he was looking at, but much to my chagrin, he reached down and unceremoniously, he started feeling my skirt. Feeling it, Kurt. How weird is that? Anyway, he asked me where I'd gotten it and I told him my friend had made it for me. He seemed intrigued, but walked away. "

"You didn't even tell him my name, Rachel?!"

"Of course, I did, when he came back! He stopped me again as I was leaving for the day and asked me if you were local. I said that you were, now, and that we lived together."

"Oh my God, David Keller likes something I did…a Tony winning writer and producer likes something that I did! Be still my beating heart!" he squealed.

"Of course he does, Kurt, you're amazing! Everyone is so jealous of my clothes, and not just because I look fabulous in them, but because the clothes themselves are fabulous! One day, my friend, you're going to be famous!" she grinned at him.

Kurt seemed lost in thought about the skirt now, and this was good, since his panic attack earlier had really freaked Rachel out. Of course she didn't want to say that to Kurt, or show him in any way, but it really scared her when things like that happened.

They turned and headed back the way they'd come and slipped into the little coffee shop, just in time to see Adonis walk out the door on the other side of the store with a bag and more coffee in his hands. Kurt ordered for himself and Rachel, and they took Adonis' recently vacated table with the paper still on it.

Was it weird, Kurt thought, that he was comforted by the fact that the seat was still a little bit warm?

Kurt eyes were rolling back in his head. He wasn't able to keep them open. He was too overwhelmed with lust for this man, this dark haired Adonis that he had spied in the coffee shop. Adonis leaned in and touched his forehead to Kurt's and lowered his eyelids slowly. The tips of their noses were touching and he saw the little grin on his soft, pink lips. God, all he wanted was to lean in and touch them…..kiss him senseless, run his tongue across that perfect bottom lip…..so he did. The sparks that shot through him nearly dropped him to his knees. Mmmmmm, there's a thought….drop to your knees, Kurt. While that thought was still doing a pirouette through his disheveled mind, the handsome man was slipping his hands down Kurt's sides, and when they met the resistance of the waistband of his jeans, the man bashfully looked up into Kurt's eyes through long, lush eyelashes and pleaded with his eyes for Kurt to give him the go ahead. "Yessssss…." Kurt whispered….. THUNK!

"What the fucking HELL!? Finn?!" he yelled sleepily.

"Dude, I don't wanna know what you're dreaming about, but in your current state, it's going to be blatantly obvious to Rachel that it was something good, and if I didn't wake you up from all that moaning you would have kicked my ass!"

"Ughhhh! He was there! He was RIGHT there, Finn! Aarrghhh!" Kurt covered his face with the pillow Finn had thrown at him and fell back onto the sofa.

"I don't care if you ARE my brother, don't do that shit on my sofa…..at least not when I'm home!" Finn laughed at him. "So….after all this time, someone's got your attention. Who is he?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea. None at all, sadly." Kurt shook his head slowly and dropped his eyes to the edge of the blanket he was currently worrying between his long, slender fingers. "But he's definitely X-rated dream material."

"So what, you made him up?"

"No, he's barely a vision….someone I saw yesterday morning, and unfortunately I'm too much of a scaredy cat to make a move to do anything worthwhile lately, so I let him out of my sight and now he's just…just a memory I guess."

"Dude…..not cool." Finn stated, in his totally Finn-like way. It spoke volumes though, especially when you could see the concern in his eyes for his step brother. "Where'd you see him?"

"The Starbucks on the corner by the bakery."

"So go back there, same time, same day of the week. Maybe you'll see him again?"

"Maybe…maybe I will. Thanks, Finn." Kurt smiled.

"Um….I know we're not like 'super close' and all that; not like you and Rachel, but dude, if you wanna just…um….talk about things." Finn cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "I mean, I know I don't know anything about…um…how things work with…um….on your team…and all that, but I do, somehow, know a lot of gay dudes, and maybe I could figure out..um…"

"Thanks, Finn. Really, thank you. I appreciate it. There are just things I need to deal with….come to terms with, on my own, before I can move ahead at all. Things that hurt so far inside that nobody but me can get in that deeply to repair I think. But really, thank you. Thank you for giving a shit." Kurt grinned at him.

"I'll hurt him, you know."

It was a statement, not a question, and Kurt was momentarily confused not following Finn's thought process.

"If he comes anywhere near you again, Kurt, I'll hurt him. Bad. He won't bother you anymore without consequences. I see it in your eyes, Kurt. I know there's more to the story than you're saying. I don't want you to tell me. I know it's personal. I know it hurts and it's deep and all that. But I know you're one of the best, most kind people I know, and I won't let him destroy that…..any more than he already has. You have my word, Kurt."

"Finn, you're one of a kind. Thank you." Kurt said, his voice hitching, and his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Yeah…well….ok. " he said, and turned to go back into the bedroom to find Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Blaine felt totally awkward, and had no idea how to comport himself at work. This wasn't what he was prepared for AT ALL. He had interviewed and auditioned with the bar owner, Mickey, at noon on a Tuesday for the piano position. It was advertised as a "bar help / musician" position. He was told that he'd be part of the "house band" that played behind several revolving singers who came in on different nights and he'd be in early to clean up and stock the bar for the coming night. Blaine could play, that was no secret. Mickey was stunned, really, by his unbelievable talent. He hired him on the spot and told him when to start, but what Blaine had failed to ask, in his excitement, was WHAT kind of bar it was. In Lima, Ohio, bars were bars….and gay bars were few and far between. Sure, he'd been to Scandals a time or two, but this…..this was outrageous with a capital O.

Granted he'd visited Coop before, and he'd lived here for a month now, but his obvious lack of knowledge in the bar department was making him a little uneasy. If he thought being gay in Lima was something that made a person stand out, this….THIS…was out of this world. The men and women in this bar were so flamboyant, so loud and so absolutely comfortable with themselves and their surroundings. It actually made Blaine nervous and somewhat uptight, which he found ironic. He was uncomfortable with their absolute comfort in their surroundings and themselves.

He wasn't used to this. Men were openly eyeing him as if he were a prime piece of meat and it was a totally new sensation to him. He had no idea how to act or react to the looks he was getting. Nobody here was shy, that was for sure! Thankfully he was up on the stage away from the barely controlled chaos that was the dance floor and the bar. He was glad when they started playing. Music took his mind off everything and he was able to lose himself in the band and the melodies.

The other guys in the band were cool, and seemed to take to him right off. He figured it helped that he had played the vast majority of the songs they used before, so he picked up the rhythm pretty easily. , They blended together and sounded as if they'd been a group for years. Nick played the guitar, and Finn played the drums. The other guy, who wasn't as social, but a hell of a musician, played bass. His name was Joe, and he kept mostly to himself. There was a girl named Allyse that sang back up and smacked a tambourine around. All told, they sounded pretty damn good together and Blaine was pleased that he had found something that wouldn't be torturous for him. There was nothing worse than playing with people who didn't take it seriously or couldn't play well enough to pull it off.

Unfortunately, although his coworkers were pretty cool, the clientele was another story. Apparently it was absolutely ok for the bar patrons to ply the musicians with drinks or….er….other things…. to play what they wanted to hear….and not only that, it was encouraged! Halfway through the first song, a small framed, sandy haired boy of no more than 18 approached the piano bench and slid in next to him. Without so much as a word, he leaned in and began licking his tongue up Blaine's jawline. Blaine was so thrown off his game that he gasped and nearly upended the piano bench when he tried to stand up. Had that just happened? The other guys in the band continued to play and most of them were laughing so hard they were hitting wrong notes and half slumped over. The patrons continued drinking and dancing and paid absolutely no attention to the fact that Blaine had completely stopped playing the piano and looked like he had swallowed his own tongue.

"Play 'Piano Man' for me, will you sugar?" the man whispered, overly loud, in his ear. "I've got a thing for Piano Men" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He leaned in and kissed Blaine smack dab on the lips and then sauntered off the stage. Blaine stood stock still, reeling, wondering what the heck had just gone down. Still, the musicians played on, snickering at him and his look of utter distress. After that, the hungry looks and disturbing hand gestures seemed to catch his eye regularly, and he was almost nervous that it would affect his playing.

He made it through the evening and as soon as the place began to clear out, the band members retreated "back stage" to a small break room where they kept their personal belongings during the show. They each had a locker and Blaine dug into his now for his phone and jacket.

"What the hell, guys, why didn't you TELL me what went on out there? I was totally blindsided! I thought you guys liked me!" Blaine pouted, playfully.

"Oh my God, tell you and miss the look on your face?! That was the best thing I've seen since…I don't even know when! F-ing priceless ,man!" They all laughed, joking about Blaine launching himself away from the stranger who'd gotten right up in his face. He shivered thinking back to it.

That was his first shock of the night. The second was the stack of post it notes piled on top of each other in a haphazard heap on the outside of his small locker in the back room.

"What the heck is this?" he questioned Finn when the night was over.

"Oh holy shit, man! Take a look at this Nick! He's got you beat I think! I think he may have even beat Mac out! " Finn yelled excitedly. He and Nick began counting the Post Its full of numbers.

"12, 13, 14…."

"What the heck is it?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Dude, your name's on your locker…..they're phone numbers, man! You've been accepted, new guy!" Finn laughed.

"27, 28, 29…" Nick counted.

"Oh come ON, cut it out. You guys are full of shit. Enough…you got me." Blaine laughed.

Finn and Nick just looked at him with smirks on their faces, shaking their heads. Dude, you're on fire…this is ridiculous!"

"54, 55, 56….57!" Nick squealed. "57 BABY! You beat Mac by 2! Oh this is rich….I'm gonna have to call and tell him tomorrow!"

"Ok, and who is Mac?" Blaine questioned, "and why would he care, anyway?"

"Mac is Mickey's partner. They co-own this place, and he's…..well, he's a fine specimen if I do say so myself." Finn replied. "If I were gay, I'd totally go all crazy for him" he added, blushing slightly.

"What the heck….random numbers? It's not as if I even have a face to put 'em with! Who does that….calls random numbers? It's like calling a number on a bathroom door or something!" Blaine laughed.

"Generally I'd say you may eventually get desperate enough….but I don't see that happening to you, Blaine. They really took to you tonight. Welcome to the band, man!" Nick snickered. "I suggest you keep this pile until you can put faces with 'em. You never know….." he grinned.

"Noo…..no way am I hooking up with someone in a bar. How cliché is that?!"

"Oh come on! You've never hooked up with someone in a bar? EVER?" Finn asked

"Nope…..not gonna happen. Once…once was enough. Never again! But you should know, I've just moved here, like in the last month, and I'm from Lima, Ohio for God's sake. It's not like there are guys playing for my team all over the place in Lima, ya know?"

"No shit, Lima? Crazy, man. I grew up not far from there…I know what you mean, though. My step brother, he's gay and he had a horrible time in high school when he came out. Horrible…..it's why he's moving up here. Too much drama back there, dude! His ex-boyfriend went all psycho and broke his arm. It was intense!"

"Amen to the drama..…." Blaine mumbled.

Nick walked up behind Blaine and pushed the post its into his back pocket, smacking him on the ass with his other hand. "Keep 'em long enough for me to show Mac….he'll be so damn jealous!"

"You guys are crazy…..I'll see you tomorrow night." Blaine said as he laughed, and made his way out the back door. Grabbing a cab, he made his way home in about 7 minutes, and collapsed on his bed in Coop's apartment. Tomorrow was moving day!

That night he slept fitfully, unsure if it was because of his excitement over the move or because of his wild first night of work. Either way, when he finally dozed off, he dreamed of a beautiful , blue eyed man watching him through a window.

He still hadn't been able to get the coffee cup to his lips in the dream, and he was still mesmerized by the man's appearance. He was impeccably dressed, his hair perfect down to the last strand, and his eyes shining like stars. This time, however, the man's smile was bigger, he looked directly at Blaine, and he raised his hand to the glass, pressing his palm and fingers up against it. Blaine reached out and did the same, his own hand feeling the warmth of the stranger's through the glass. His heart was pounding and he felt slightly lightheaded from their connection at the window. The man opened his mouth to speak, and he grinned at Blaine. Suddenly he was gone. Blaine stood, looking out the window, but he was nowhere to be found. He sat down with a thud, his heart heavy.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders, massaging and rubbing away all of his stress. He leaned his head into the hand on his right shoulder and felt the softness of it, and closed his eyes. The massage continued and Blaine felt himself getting lightheaded from the pleasure of it. The hands left his shoulders and slid down his chest, one of them working its way under the buttons of his shirt, landing on his soft, warm skin. He felt the goose bumps rise on his skin from his neck to his fingertips. He moaned, exhaling, and when he opened his eyes he could see the beautiful man standing behind him in the reflection of the window in front of him. "Hi" he smiled. "Hiiiii…." Blaine breathed out with a whisper. He stood and turned around, staring at the other man before bringing his hand up to cup the stranger's jaw, and softly running his fingers down the jawline to the collarbone. He leaned in to kiss the man's soft, pink lips and saw that he was leaning back to kiss Blaine as well. Just as their lips met, someone outside laid on their horn, and…..

He woke with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed, and feeling a little breathless. The horn blared again right outside the window and Blaine thought, momentarily, of throwing a book or a shoe at the car in retaliation for ruining his perfect dream. "Jeez….are you freakin' kidding me?! What the hell…" It took a him a minute before he realized that the dream had taken its toll on everything below his waistband as well as his racing heart.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Just drop the boxes anywhere I guess. I was in such a hurry I didn't mark things very well. I'll just have to go through them to see what's inside." Blaine suggested, motioning for the boxes to be set up against a wall in the living room.

"And this?" Coop asked, smirking.

"Oh God, be careful Coop! If you drop that, it's totally the end of my existence, man!"

"Bro, it's a coffee pot….chill!"

"It's MY coffee maker, it cost me a fortune, and it's a hell of a lot nicer than that poor excuse YOU have. I need to be able to brew my own life blood in the morning! At least until I find a good coffee shop in the neighborhood."

Coop set it down on the counter like it was a Ming vase and rolled his eyes at Blaine.

The afternoon continued with more boxes that their mom had sent up with personal items inside. The new furniture arrived around 4 pm, and the movers were, thankfully, careful and didn't scratch or break anything. They even set up his bed, and the bed he'd purchased for the spare bedroom. He'd decided to make the small middle room into the spare bedroom. It truly was an odd room, though. No windows, no closet. He was afraid being in there would be claustrophobic or something. He figured he wouldn't spend much time in a spare bedroom, and then picked the other bedroom with all the light for his music and instruments.

"So are you ok about this?" Coop asked.

"What, the move? Yeah, I'm good. Why do you….um…. ask? You already miss me?" Blaine smirked.

"You've been spacing out all day….zoning to the point that you're not hearing anyone….you just…go away for a minute or so."

Blaine felt the blush all the way to his toes, and dropped his eyes to the dark, hardwood floor. He'd been remembering his dream and how he'd woken up in a state that required his immediate attention. That, in and of itself, wasn't what had made him blush. The subsequent 'taking care of' the problem was so intense it left him shaking and slightly confused, breathless and overwhelmed with persistent need. He'd never felt that way afterward….and this was over a complete stranger?

"Nope, all's well, I'm …um….just tired I guess….." he began.

"Uh huh. Spill Blainers. You're blushing, you won't make eye contact with me and you're stumbling over words. Who is he?"

"WHAT?!" Blaine looked up, startled that he was apparently SO obvious.

"Blainers, you're my little brother. I've known you your whole life, and when you get like this, it's because of a guy. Don't act like I'm stupid…is he hot?" Without any filter or thought, Blaine blurted out words that made him almost flinch.

"ThehottestfuckingthingI'veeverseen Coop…!" he blurted, eyes flying wide and his hand quick to cover his mouth. Coop just laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him down on the new sofa.

"Ok, so spill, and for crying out loud, PLEASE tell me it wasn't someone at the bar?" he laughed.

"No..no..he….um….I don't know who he is, really….at all…..oh Coop, he's so beautiful." Blaine whimpered, dropping his eyes again.

"Ok, so you're gonna ask him out, right? Not such a hard thing to do"

"I can't…I literally have no idea who he is…" he began and then continued on, telling Cooper all about the morning in the coffee shop.

"So basically, there's probably an icicle's chance in hell that you'll ever see this guy again" Coop said sadly.

"Like getting struck by lightning, I'm thinking" Blaine frowned.

5:07 from Jeff You in man?

5:08 from Blaine I'm in! So relieved. I thought this was going to be stressful, but I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off me!

5:10 from Jeff Glad to hear it. We still invited up?

5:11 from Blaine hells yeah, dude! Whenever you want!

5:12 from Jeff good I'll be there! Trent was able to get off work, so he's coming too!

5:14 from Blaine I can't wait. You guys are gonna love NY!

5:16 from Jeff Obv you already do!

5:18 from Blaine I gotta call you later and tell you about work last night. F-ed up! LOL

5:20 from Jeff Get on it, man. I'm home!

5:22 from Blaine Can't….movers here. I'll call when they leave.

5:23 from Jeff Sounds good!

Blaine's mother had been sending a box or two a day of Blaine's things up to Coop's apartment. It wasn't as if there were SO many boxes, but more than they could shove in a cab, and after figuring out how many cab fares they'd end up paying to move them all, they rented a small van and packed it all up. Blaine was down on the sidewalk getting the last box when he saw the kids across the street outside playing again. This time the little girl had a jump rope and the boy had some small cars. He was drawing roads with the chalk from the afternoon he'd first seen them, and driving them all over the place while his mom sat on the concrete with him. The little girl turned and waved, smiling at him.

"Hi" he waved, smiling back at her.

"Are you moving in there?" she asked.

"Yep, moving in today. That's my window up there." He pointed.

"Evee…." Her mother said, carefully, do we talk to strangers?" she smiled, giving Blaine a glance.

"No, mama" she said, looking chastised. "But you're here, so it's ok, right?"

The mother walked over to Blaine and extended her hand. "Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Maggie, and this very forward little girl is my daughter Evelyn….Evee for short. And this little guy, she said, grinning at the sandy haired boy who appeared behind her, "is Matthew".

"Blaine….Blaine Anderson" He smiled, extending his hand.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, you're not from our fair city, are you?" she laughed, noting his lack of New York accent.

"No ma'am, I'm from Ohio, actually" he answered. "Just moved up here a few weeks ago. It was time to escape the mundane!"

"Well, welcome to New York. I'm sure you'll love it. There's something here for everyone I think."

"Thanks…really….for the welcome. New York gets a bad rap sometimes. Everyone's supposed to be rushed and rude. Glad to see it's not all that way." He teased.

"Not all of us, but there are quite a few that fall into  
that category!"

"Noted…"

"Well, Blaine, we'll let you finish with your boxes. Good luck with the move!"

"Thanks….so far, so good!" he said, glad to have met someone friendly.

By 6:30 everyone was gone and Blaine was laying on his new sofa with his feet dangling over the arm, feet swinging back and forth. He felt like a kid in a candy store. New furniture, new place, new life! He couldn't keep his smile from beaming and he was glad he was alone. Anyone who saw him right now would think he was crazy. He was finally where he'd wanted to be for SO long, and it felt amazing!

He called Jeff around 7:00 to tell him about his evening at work. Jeff howled with laughter when he told him about the 'piano man' fiasco and couldn't seem to get past it. Every few minutes he would just bust out laughing again, even in the middle of another story.

"Seriously man, I was totally thrown off. Nobody told me about it, nobody warned me or anything and suddenly here this guy is, practically in my lap and licking me!"

"Oh man, that's hilarious. I'd pay good money for a photo of your face at that moment!"

"Very funny! You can laugh it up all you want, but seriously, I was being totally molested by strangers and they were only using their eyes! I think I've been traumatized! Can I collect worker's comp for this?"

"So the guys in the band are pretty cool, though?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, they all seem like nice guys….pretty crazy. Joe, the bass player, he's really quiet, which is weird because of the whole work environment thing….I mean, to look at him, you'd think he'd belong in an office on Wall Street…he's really a straight arrow!"

"Speaking of straight arrows…these band members…they know you're gay?"

"Oh…well, yeah. I think after the licking incident we covered that much."

"Are they?"

"Are they what? Licking?"

"Are any of THEM gay, moron!" Jeff laughed.

"Oh…..oh…well…..I didn't ask?" Blaine admitted. "If I had to guess, I'd say Finn is not, Joe isn't and Nick…I'm going strictly on gaydar here….I'm thinking yeah, maybe…..even probably" he thought, thinking of Nick slapping him on the ass the night before. And Allyse….well, she shakes everything she's got with the same vigor as her tambourine, but I don't think that matters much to you…or me!"

"Ooooh….so….this 'Nick'…someone you might wanna get to know better?"

"Jeff! I've known the guy one night…I couldn't say. He's a good looking guy and all that… and he seems like a good dude, but I don't know him, and you know how I am about picking up guys in bars!"

"Oh don't get started on that crap again….bars are a totally acceptable place to.." Jeff started….

"Not for me…..nope. End of conversation." Blaine tensed, but managed a quick laugh to lighten his mood.

"Well, technically, it's not picking up a guy at a bar for you. It's more like inter office fraternizing!" Jeff snickered back. "But yeah, ok, I get it….."

"Oh, and that's so much better, right? Inter office fraternizing…..dude, you're ate up!"

The boys talked for a bit more, making more plans for the upcoming visit, and then Blaine had to hang up to get ready to go to work soon.

"Don't go getting licked again tonight ok?" Jeff teased.

"I hope not….wow, that was just…creepy!" Blaine laughed.

"I'll talk to you later, dude…..take it easy!"

"Yep, you too, man!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Kurt! Seriously, it's AWFUL. I will NOT wear it, especially on stage. I NEED your help…I'm begging you!" Rachel whined and sobbed into the phone.

"Rach, really, can it be that bad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you have NO idea. I don't know who the hell does alterations around here, but this is the LAST time I let them touch anything that goes on THIS body, and that's for certain!"

"Ok, calm down, can you bring it home?"

"I'm not even asking, I'm just dragging this….this….MESS home with me. Please, Kurt….please DO SOMETHING with it for me?" she begged.

"Ok, you know I will, what else have I got to do? " he sulked.

"Don't start that whiny, pouting stuff. That's for me only, and you know it. You'll find a job soon, and you'll be in 7th heaven."

"I know, Rach…..I'll find something, but until then, I feel like such a freeloader staying here in your apartment. You really should let me pay SOME rent? Please? It would make me feel so much better." Kurt asked.

"Kurt, we've discussed this. Until you find a job and get on your feet, you're staying with me and Finn and that's that. No rent. HOW can I possibly charge you rent when you're sleeping on the sofa for crying out loud?!"

"Well, because it's YOUR sofa and I'm taking up space. At least let me do something…." He began.

"Ok, you can grab some groceries, how's that? Fair enough? Considering you've cooked every single thing we have in the apartment, you clean all the time, you've done all of the laundry and you pick up after me like I'm a child…..I guess buying groceries is the very least I can let you do" she said, and he could tell she was grinning into the phone in her crazy Rachel way.

"Your wish is my command, my lady. What shall I prepare for tonight's dinner, then?"

"Kurt, enough with the crazy accent you nutjob!" she squealed.

"Ok, I'll surprise you, then"

"As you wish, kind sir" she replied.

"Ok, seriously, what time will you be home? I don't want to cook all day and have you come home late and it'll be disgusting or something".

"6:30 I'm off…..no later."

"Is Finn working tonight?"

"Yeah, as usual. We'll have to head to the bar to watch the guys play when you're ready….if you're up for it?"

"I don't….I can't….Rach…..so many people…."

"Ok, don't freak out, calm down. We'll work up to it! I'm gonna run, they're calling for me. "

"I'll see you before 7 pm then, don't be late! And Rach?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Thank you. I know I've said it a million times, but…really, just….thank you. I don't think words can accurately describe the hell that I've lived in for the past year. Being here, away from everyone, yet in the middle of everyone has really helped." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh Kurt…..you're so welcome. You know that! I am devastated by what went on, and I still wish you'd tell me all of it, but I'll wait until you're ready. I can't have a repeat of last week. I'll be honest, that totally freaked me out!"

"Ok, babe" Kurt said, cutting her off in order to avoid going into the conversation again. "I'll see you around 7 or so, dinner at the ready!" Kurt said, a little too chipper for Rachel's liking. He was still hiding his hurt and pain.

"I love you babe….. Later, Kurt"

Kurt headed out to the little grocery store down the block to get food for dinner and maybe some for tomorrow night as well. There was a woman with two children exiting the store as he walked up to the door, and one of the children accidently brushed against him. Kurt sucked in his breath and froze on the spot, unable to even step inside the store. He made himself focus solely on the clock on the back wall of the store, taking even breaths and closing his eyes momentarily.

"Breathe, Kurt. People are going to brush into you. This is New York City, it's crowded and everyone is in a hurry. They're going to touch you in some way. They are not going to grab you, hurt you, or molest you" he murmured to himself.

He was finally able to get his feet to shuffle forward and he entered the store. The clerk that had been ringing up groceries gave him an uneasy glance and went back to shoving items down the moving belt. The young girl that was bagging items gave him a shy, weak smile and blushed a little. He knew she'd seen the whole thing and it embarrassed him. He HAD to get over this. He couldn't go on living his life afraid that some random man would bump into him and he'd finally snap and lose it in a public place.

This was Jackson's fault. It was ALL his fault. Kurt had been totally carefree and at ease with himself and his life after high school. He hadn't dated much, but being from a small town in Ohio…well, his choices were severely limited, and he was quite picky on top of that. Jackson had seemed like such a great guy when they'd first met. They had so much in common and Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he'd found him. They dated for two months, living in contented bliss, when things began to change. Suddenly, Jackson didn't want him going out with his friends unless he was also going. If he wasn't able to go along because of work, he would be awful to Kurt when he came home. After a while, even when he was invited along, he would sulk and be distant and sometimes almost rude to Kurt's friends. Kurt began making plans to go out on days that he knew Jackson was working to avoid the uncomfortable times together with his friends. Obviously, he did this without telling Jackson.

This worked for a time, but not long after, Jackson started refusing to let Kurt go out anywhere without him, citing that there were just too many homophobes in Ohio and that it just wasn't safe for him to go. Kurt argued that he would live his life and do as he please and he wasn't going to let closed minded individuals dictate what he did or where he went any longer. Burt agreed, and Kurt continued to make plans with Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn. Even Santana came along to party with them now and then. Unfortunately, Jackson wasn't having any part of it, and the second time Kurt had made plans when he knew Jackson was working, he'd been met outside the theater where he'd spent the evening with the girls and hauled off unceremoniously by a raving mad Jackson. It had been a particularly nasty fight, ending in Jack hitting him so hard across the face that Kurt was just numb from the pain and surprise. Clearly the relationship was going nowhere and Kurt wanted out. He told Jackson as much, and was met with yet another display of his anger and aggression.

He locked himself in his apartment and refused to take Jack's calls, respond to his texts or open the door when he came by. One night Jack nearly broke the door down in a drunken stupor and the police had to be called. Kurt was not only embarrassed about the ruckus in front of his neighbors, he was terrified and immediately got a restraining order against Jackson. The numerous angry texts and phone messages spurred the process.

He tried to go on with life as normally as he could, but Jackson remained a dark spot on his horizon. The calls and texts didn't stop, so Kurt ended up blocking him, which only infuriated him more. He began texting and calling Kurt's friends, saying horrible, terrible things about them, about Kurt, about his plans to get even. Kurt was terrified.

"Sir, do you need a cart?" said the cute girl bagging groceries, shaking him out of his meandering mind.

"No….no I'm….just a basket for now.." Kurt said, shaking his head and smiling at her. He grabbed a basket and headed for the produce aisle for the ingredients he knew he'd need for dinner tonight…..and probably tomorrow as well.

"Pull yourself together, Kurt." He whispered to himself, earning a comforting smile and a grin from an elderly lady next to him choosing mangoes and lettuce.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Blaine was at work well into the morning hours after closing. They were all talking and laughing, cracking jokes and commenting on the evening's escapades.

"Did you SEE what that guy was wearing? I mean, can you even CALL it an outfit? There wasn't much to it, after all!" Nick laughed.

"I snapped a photo on my phone and sent it to my mom. I can't wait for her to get it in the morning!" Allyse giggled. "She'll call me bright and early having a conniption fit…."

"Awwww, you can't blame him, guys, he was just 'Born This Way!" Blaine belted out doing his best Lady Gaga. He continued singing, veins rushing with alcohol and feeling giddy and tipsy.

When he finally realized how silent the bar was, he was immediately self conscious and blushed.

"What? Ok, so I can't do Gaga….." he grinned.

"Are you fucking serious, dude? That was spectacular! Why didn't you TELL us you could sing, man?" Finn yelled, excited.

"You didn't ask, and I was hired to play the piano." Blaine blushed.

"Dude…..this opens up a lot of doors I think." Joe commented. This was something new, because Joe rarely said much, even with alcohol in his system.

"What else can you sing?" Allyse asked him. "I mean….have you sung before anywhere or do you just belt it out in the shower or what?"

"I was in glee club in high school….we were called The Warblers. We were spectacular, if I do say so myself. Best group of guys I've ever known. A capella…."

"Say it isn't so, man…..Dalton Academy Warblers?!" Finn yelled

"The very same," Blaine grinned. "How'd you know?"

"Grew up, not far away, remember? And I went to McKinley…New Directions?"

"Oh my God, this is rich…."

"Who knew we had glee club members in our presence?" They all laughed.

"Ok, so impress me, Blaine. Belt something out up there." Nick said, motioning to the piano on the stage.

"Oh, so not putting me on the spot or anything, right? 'Hey drunk dude, go make an ass of yourself and let us laugh at you, ok?" Blaine snarked.

"No no…just do something, sing something simple."

So he did. He ambled over to the piano and sat down, getting into his happy music place and started playing Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream", belting it out with every bit of emotion and feeling he currently had in him. Even to himself it sounded better than normal. He wondered if it had anything at all to do with the fact that his musical happy place recently had a lot to do with a certain chestnut haired guy with amazing blue eyes that he couldn't seem to get out of his mind since seeing him that Sunday morning? He ended the song and just sat there, leaning his forehead onto the piano, smiling at the memory of the guy and his….what? Girlfriend? Wife? Was it too much to ask that she was simply a friend who liked to walk around with him at 7 am?

Suddenly he heard a loud commotion and realized that they were all staring at him wide eyed and clapping wildly.

"That was amazing,man….you're on fire….we can add so many new songs now…your range is…." They all began at once. Blaine was smiling, happy he'd made a few friends and he actually liked his job. New job, new city, new friends, enough money coming in to live on…but there was still something missing. The good thing was he knew exactly what it was that was missing. The bad thing was that the odds of him finding that one thing were slim and none.

"Kurt, I said a FEW things, and you've stocked the whole apartment with food!" Rachel scolded. "You know Finn's gonna eat it all in a few days, right? I mean, if there's food here, he's going to eat it!" she laughed. "And how did you get all of this stuff back to the apartment? It must have taken four trips!"

"Food is meant to be eaten, Rachel, and it's the very least I can do. I really do need to find my own place soon. Are you up for apartment hunting with me anytime soon?" Kurt asked her. "I'd go alone, but I really would rather have you along…..I don't really know the neighborhoods very well yet, and…."

"Oh Kurt, you know I'll go with you!" she beamed. "As if I'd let you pick out an apartment without me. What if you're too far away from me? We can't have that, now can we?"

"A few more weeks of me in your face and you'll be throwing me out and sending me back to Ohio to get away from you!" he grinned.

"Never, Kurt….you know better. I wouldn't send you back there, ever, unless you were visiting your dad, what with Jackson getting out soon and…." She cut of quickly. "Oh Kurt, Oh God, Kurt, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, honey, sit down…sit sit sit." She soothed him.

Kurt had gone pale and his eyes flew wide. He felt at once as if he couldn't catch his breath as well as like he was going to hyperventilate. The cold enveloped him and he wrapped his arms around himself to keep in any warmth that he could save. Sitting gingerly on the sofa, he hung his head and shook it slowly.

"Kurt, honey, I'm so sorry…you know I just open my mouth and don't filter. It's going to be alright, Kurt, he has no idea where you are now, right? You haven't given anyone a forwarding address except your dad and Carole. You have a new phone number. Nobody but your closest friends know where you are, and let's face it, New York is HUGE. Even if he happened to come here he'd never find you…" she rambled on.

Kurt sucked in a gasp and his eyes met hers in fear and panic. He started darting looks around the room at the doors and windows, as if checking to see that they were locked.

"I can't do it, Rachel. I can't live alone again. I'm too scared. What if he finds out I'm here. What if he comes looking for me. " Kurt babbled.

"No no no no no, Kurt, that's not going to happen. He won't know you're here. He's been locked up for almost a year now, how could he possibly know? Nothing in New York is in your name. You're nameless and faceless here as far as anyone knows." She soothed him.

"I hope so, Rach…..God, I hope so." He said shaking.

"….and seriously, Rachel, he was absolutely magnificent, and he was just sitting there, staring out the window. I can't believe you didn't notice him. I should have pointed him out, although that would have been incredibly obvious. I just…..I feel really weird because my …..insides….." he paused.

"Kurt?" she prompted.

"…they fluttered, Rach. Turned inside out. I couldn't catch my breath. I haven't felt like that in so long. I haven't LET myself feel that for so long. Since well before Jac…..before him. It was both a breath of fresh air and a little unnerving, actually, but the really odd part is, he was just some random guy in a coffee shop and I can't seem to stop thinking of him! He's in my head all day, I think I see him places, but it's not him. He's in my dreams at night…." He said, shaking his head.

Rachel gave him the wiggly, raised eyebrows and a sly smile and he blushed. "Not THOSE kinds of dreams! Ok, sometimes..…." He grinned, wickedly.

"Agghhh! Oh Kurt, I hope this means you're finally going to be able to forge ahead and forget all of that stuff that happened in Ohio. You SO deserve to be happy!"

"Rach, he was just a guy I saw in a coffee shop once. We didn't even speak. It's not as if I'll ever see him again….which is sad, because he was …wow. He was just over the top beautiful!"

They walked on for a block or so and suddenly stopped, looking up at the surrounding streets and addresses.

"So here it is….this is the address." Kurt said looking at the paper, and then up at the building. "Please, Gaga, let this be something worth the walk to get here." Kurt deadpanned.

"Yeah….who knew there were so many shitty places to live in New York?"

"Certainly not me…"

"Should we go in? Is the guy going to be here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here, working on the apartment. I guess we go on in?"

They climbed the stairs to the front door, noticing that there was an office on the first floor. Taking the steps they found the door wide open at the top of the stairs. The sounds of power tools and a radio floated out of the door, so they knocked and stuck their heads in the door.

"Ewww, spackle….I hate the smell of that stuff….." Kurt remarked.

"I can leave the holes in the wall if you want?" a voice answered him, laughing.

"Ahhh! Kurt jumped, not realizing the man was behind the door. "Oh my Lord, you scared me to death!" he laughed.

The man extended his hand, shaking Kurt's firmly before grabbing Rachel's hand as well. "I'm Kyle Raymond, you must be Kurt, we spoke on the phone?"

"Yep, that's me…..and this is Rachel…." Kurt said, eyes wide and spinning in a slow circle taking in his surroundings. "This place is amazing! 12 foot ceilings?"

"Sure are…"

"Original crown moulding?"

"Absolutely, and the floors are original as well…."

"Oh Kurt, look at the fireplace!" Rachel commented excited about the intricate design in the mantel and surround.

"Wow…" Kurt said, still turning in slow circles looking around him. "The windows are huge….look at all of the natural light!" he all but squealed. "I have to tell you, Kyle, this is so much more than I expected! Surely there's a typo on the rent in the paper?"

"Nope, I saw the ad myself. My mom just likes to give young people a chance to have a nice place to live without bleeding them dry. But I've got to warn you, you're the first to be in here….but it won't last long. I'm not trying to give you one of those 'act now or lose out!' speeches, but I have 6 other people coming this afternoon to look at it.

"Can I look around? See the rest?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, lemme show you the basics and you can go from there…..in here is obviously the living room…there's a coat closet over there. It's kinda small, but it does the job I suppose. Over here is where the last tenant had a dining table. There's no real 'dining room' per se, but this room is big enough to accommodate both. Here's the kitchen. We've just finished remodeling it…new cabinets, new counters, new appliances….."

Kurt was in heaven. He longed for a kitchen like this, even if it was only to cook for himself. The bathroom was newly remodeled as well with tile and very neutral colors.

"In here is the first bedroom. It's not the 'master' but it's a good size. Closet over there….." he went on. Kurt walked over to the window, noting that he was at the back corner of the building and the window on one wall of this room looked over the parking area around back, which was in an odd little 'indent' in what would have been the corner of the building. Another window had a stunning view of…..oh wow….that was a little weird. He was able to look directly into the windows of his building, but it was obviously someone else's apartment. He could see musical instruments…a guitar, a keyboard and a drum of some sort. Curtains…yep…that's what he'd need, curtains! He laughed to himself, thanking his lucky stars he didn't see a bed in that room! If he could see them, they could easily see him as well, and that was a bit disconcerting.

"In here's the master, which is a pretty good size for an apartment I think….." Kyle went on. Kurt gasped as he walked into the room. By New York standards, this room was HUMONGOUS! He was stunned, momentarily, and stood there with his mouth agape taking it all in.

"Here's the closet….it's a good size, mainly 'cuz this room and the closet used to be two rooms. The last tenant asked us to make her a good sized closet and we obliged. That woman had a serious clothing addiction….." he went on. Rachel cleared her throat with a silly, sideways grin and Kyle glanced back at her. She did a casual head nod at Kurt which earned her a glare from him.

"I prefer the term 'fashionably endowed' thank you very much!" he snarked at Rachel.

"Uh huh, that you are, my dear…. " she laughed.

They walked back through the short hall to the kitchen when Kurt noticed a door that he wasn't sure Kyle had mentioned.

"Is that a pantry?" he asked

"Oh, no that's the door….I mean, the back door. Thelma used it all the time because she drove, and when she'd pull through the alley into the parking area in back, she'd just sprint up the back steps into her own apartment instead of walking all the way around the building to get inside and climb the stairs. This is the only apartment with another egress though….." he went on.

"Mr. Raymond….." Kurt began.

"Please, just call me Kyle. Mr. Raymond was my dad!" he laughed.

"Ok, Kyle, I love it already. Can I have a minute to run through again and make a decision?"

"Oh absolutely, by all means, check it all out. Take your time, I'm going to finish with this real quick before it all dries and I'm shit outta luck!"

"Rach….this is….it's just….beyond my wildest dreams for my first apartment in New York! "

"Kurt, I don't want to be a downer or anything, but….can you afford to live here? I mean, before you get a job and everything? I know you've sent out resumes and stuff, but …."

"I've been saving for a long time. Truth be told, I can probably live here for a year without a job if I wanted to, but I sure as heck hope I'll have a job within a year!"

"Kurt, it's stunning, you have to have it then!" she beamed.

They looked around for a few more minutes, Kurt taking in the remodeled kitchen with high end appliances and the newly redone bathroom. He knew this was his place. He felt it in his bones. He had to have it.

"Kyle?" Kurt called out, sticking his head around the wall to see Kyle cleaning up the spackle. "I'll take it. I have to have it!" he squealed.

"Awesome! Saves me the time of showing it any more. Mom will be glad to know it's rented out….she worries, ya know? "

"I saw that the staircase continues up, are there more apartments above this one?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, mom's personal stuff…storage mostly; a small efficiency we haven't rented in years, and a bunch of 'stuff'. There are two other apartments on this floor and a small lawfirm downstairs. Just rented apartment 2 last month to the guys that looked at it first as well…..the one in 3 has been there for a year or more. They're all nice people, though. Can you sign the rental agreement today or do you have to be somewhere?"

"No, absolutely, today is fine! When can I move in, do you think?"

"I should be done here in a day or two. Need for this plaster to dry and then I need to paint, but that's it. By the weekend I'd say, sound good?"

"Speaking of paint…..can I….either pick the colors you paint or paint it myself? I'm rather picky about my décor, you see…." Kurt began.

"Absolutely! I'll just put a coat of primer on, then, and you can go from there!"

"Oh wow….spectacular! Rachel, we have to go furniture shopping! Let me just measure these rooms…." Kurt said, removing a large metal tape measure from the bag slung across his chest, "and then we paint, darling…this is going to be the best place in the whole city!" Kurt beamed.

Things were looking up, he was sure of it.

"Mom, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. They're going to rent apartment 2….." Kyle began.

"Oh, no…we're …um…" Rachel started to say.

"She's not my…no …we're just….."

"Holy mother o' pearl, Kyle, you'd think you'd be better at this by now…this one screams gay even more than any of your other little friends…." Irene went on, quite loudly. "You have a master plan with my brownstone, boy, or what? I'm not at all sure what's going on over there with you…."

"MOM! Enough…Mr. Hummel would like to sign the rental agreement now please. And NONE of your funny business. You've scarred enough people already. He turned his back completely on his mother and said, softly, to Rachel and Kurt "she's a little…." and he made a circular motion with his hand around his ear and rolled his eyes. Please, just humor her. She doesn't mean any harm."

Kurt stood, motionless, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Rachel looked a little amused, although Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of Irene's comments or because of being called "Mrs. Hummel". Kurt moved forward and extended his hand to Irene.

"I'm Kurt, Mrs. Raymond, it's very nice to meet you. The apartment is absolutely wonderful, and I'm sure I'll be happy there!" he told her.

"Oh you'll be happy alright!" she cackled. "At least 'Kurt' isn't a damn girl's name!"

"Moooommmmm…." Kyle groaned. "Please…..I'm begging you to behave." He said lowly.

Irene didn't look up, and Kurt was sure she hadn't heard a word he said. Kurt, however, was confused, wondering about the 'girl's name' comment. He gave Kyle a questioning glance, and Kyle just rolled his eyes upward and shook his head.

"I was wondering," Kurt began, "You said that the third floor is storage. Would I be able to put a few things up there of my own? You know, seasonal things, that there won't be much room for in the apartment?"

"I don't see how it would hurt anything" Kyle answered.

"Great! I have….clothes…a lot of clothes…" Kurt said

Rachel coughed into her hand grunting out "understatement" as she did so. Kurt glared at her.

"Jealousy is so unbecoming of you, Berry" he snarked. Rachel just smiled at him, so happy for her friend to have found a place of his own.

"And just one last thing…." Kurt began, eyes darting between the floor, Irene and Kyle. "About the locks on the door….are they sturdy? Strong? And do you mind if I add another if I'm not comfortable with them? I'd obviously give you a copy of the key, I'm just…..a little….paranoid I guess."

Rachel's eyes were sad and she worried the corner of her bottom lip. Kurt still looked so frightened at times. Even though he was hours and hundreds of miles away from his 'home', he was still a nervous wreck all the time, looking over his shoulder, jumping at the slightest sound, and losing himself in worry all too often. When Kyle had put his hand on Kurt's back to guide them out of the apartment she thought Kurt was going to faint. He reigned himself in quickly enough, but the look of terror in his eyes for that split second was enough to break her heart. "Damn you, Jackson Hardy. Damn you to hell for what you've done to my best friend!" she thought, quietly, and not for the first time. She didn't even know the half of it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"So seriously, Kurt, tonight after work, I'll help you get the rest of your things over here…..but I don't know if I want you staying here without your furniture. Are you telling me that you WANT to sleep on the floor with only a few comforters between you and the hardwood? I mean, I know it's beautiful hardwood and all, but c'mon, Kurt….NOT comfy, honey."

"You're right, and I think I'll just stay with you again tonight….one more night, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is! I'm going to miss you so much, though! I've grown quite used to you being there. And who's going to cook now?" she laughed.

"Rachel, we're lucky, or maybe not, I'm only 6 blocks away from you!" Kurt said, looking down his nose. You know damn well you'll be here all the time, and we'll still hang out as much as ever when Finn's at work!"

"I know, I know…..but I'll miss you not being 'right there', ya know?" she sighed. "Enough of that, though. Ok, so they're delivering your stuff tomorrow, then?"

"Yep, everything I wanted was in stock, except for that one chair, so it'll be here tomorrow! Rach, I'm so excited, I can't even stand it!"

"I can tell, and I'm excited for you, too" she smiled. "I want New York to be everything you wished for and more. I know you're going to …" she trailed off, looking for her ringing phone. Glancing at the number, she hesitated to answer, as she didn't recognize it. Curiosity won out in the end.

"Rachel Berry, how can I help you?" she said sweetly.

"Ms. Berry, I was hoping to catch you….." the voice drawled. "This is David Perry….I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"I…yes…sure…anything!" she stuttered out. "How can I help you, Mr. Perry?" she said, exaggerating his name and giving Kurt the "OMG!" look. Kurt's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Ms. Berry, you mentioned a couple of weeks ago that you had a friend, I believe, who is apparently a wiz with a needle and thread? And we've…'shared information' about this friend as well. I was wondering if that friend would have a moment to speak with me? Would you be so kind as to give me his contact information?"

"I'd be more than happy to, sir….in fact, I can do you one better than that. I happen to be standing here with him in his new apartment at the moment. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Absolutely! Saves me a call later!"

"Wonderful, here's Kurt, Mr. Perry….." She put her finger over the speaker and did a little happy dance around Kurt before handing over the phone.

"This is Kurt, Mr. Perry. It's a pleasure to speak with you. How can I help you?"

"Kurt, I'm intrigued. I'm assuming Ms. Berry may have mentioned to you that I was taken with the garment you made for her?"

"Yes, sir, she had mentioned it to me. I'm flattered, thank you, sir."

"Wonderful, well, Kurt, here's why I'm calling. I have an idea for something, and I have been letting this idea flounder around in my head for years now, gathering dust. Then I saw Rachel's skirt and something went off in my mind. Kurt, I'm hoping you can help me?"

"You want ME to help YOU with something?"

"Absolutely….I'm assuming you wouldn't be opposed to meeting for coffee and discussing a few things, perhaps this evening or tomorrow?"

"I'd be honored, sir. Just say when and where and I'll be there!" Kurt nearly yelled.

"Ok, there's a small coffee shop called 'Higher Ground' on the corner of….." he went on, at length, giving Kurt directions and telling him what time to meet. "I hope that's not too far from you?"

"No sir, actually, it's practically right around the corner from my apartment. I'll be there. "

"And Kurt, if you happen to have any photos or sketches of things you've come up with, please bring them along, especially if you have sketches or ideas for men's attire. The more, the better. " Mr. Perry finished. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Kurt."

"Looking forward to it, sir!" Kurt beamed

"And Kurt? Please, just call me David…." He said, hanging up.

Kurt pushed the disconnect button without a word and stared at Rachel with huge, wide eyes. She stared back, her countenance the mirror image of Kurt's. Suddenly they grabbed each other and began squealing and jumping around like 6 year olds hopped up on sugar.

"Oh Kurt, what does he want? " Rachel asked, excitedly, babbling endlessly about Mr. Perry's call and asking a million questions at once.

"He said he's been toying with an idea and he thinks I can be of help to him. ME helping HIM, Rachel! Oh my God, I'm dying!" Kurt squealed.

"What in the name of all that's holy is all that noise?" Blaine thought? It sounded like it was coming from his kitchen, but when he went in there, he realized it was too muffled, and it was coming from the other side of the wall from his kitchen. This was the first time he'd heard anything at all in the building, except for very muffled voices and a copy machine running downstairs during the day. Apparently they'd found a tenant for the other apartment, and unfortunately, they weren't quiet people. In fact, it sounded like a troop of teenaged girls on speed.

Blaine frowned. He'd realized that he hadn't seen anyone at all in the apartment across the hall that Kyle told him was previously rented. That was two weeks into his stay in his new home. He asked, wondering if there would suddenly be a bad smell emanating from the flat, but Kyle informed him that the tenant, Mr. Smythe, was on business in Europe, and would be back at the beginning of the month. Well, that would be this weekend, and now all three apartments were going to be occupied. And apparently, much to his chagrin, all the walls in New York were indeed all as thin as the ones in Cooper's apartment. Let the fun begin.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Blaine was getting ready to leave for work that Friday night when he heard the front door slam downstairs and a commotion on the stairs. Not wanting to seem too nosy, he opted not to open the door and gawk, but just stood at the door and listened, hearing muffled speaking, and what appeared to be…no…surely not. Was it? "Are you kidding me?" he said quietly to himself, pressing his ear to the door.

BANG! Thump…thud…"mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm…..oh god…hurry!"

"Ouch! Oh shit….that was my funny bone!"

"NOT the bone I'm worried about right now, Seb…..hurry…"

"Hunter…please…..if you just let go, we can get up the steps faster and…..ohhhhhhhhh…..sweet Jesus!" Sebastian hissed. "Christ, I missed you so fucking much….ok, ok, don't let go…..yes…there…..GODD!"

Blaine was absolutely intrigued now, looking out through the peephole in the door that showed him a very limited view of the hallway. He could make out two figures bumping and banging their way up the stairs, twined around each other and holding on for dear life. They managed to get to the top of the stairs near the new tenant's apartment and disappeared from his sight, but still thumped and thudded their way down the wall until they were obviously right outside his door. He stood there listening, almost half hard himself from just hearing the unbelievably sexy exchange, and totally embarrassed at having heard this intimate moment when suddenly the pair crashed right into his door. His eye was still up to the peephole and he saw the back of a head and then the eyes of another man, a stunning, good looking man who was quite obviously kissing the man who had his back against Blaine's door….and staring Blaine in the eye through the peephole. Sebastian winked at him.

"Shiit!" Blaine hissed, throwing himself back from the door. He was blushing from his head to his toes at being caught, and wanted to crawl under his welcome mat and hide. Still, he could hear them speaking in the hall.

"Seb….oh my God….yes….there…..Please, sweet mother, open the fucking door and get inside! "

"I hope you haven't slacked off on me, Hunter…I plan to have you on your knees all fucking night. It's been a crazy month and nobody does it like you do, baby…"

The jingle of keys signaled their arrival at the door directly across from Blaine's and they finally stumbled inside still tangled up in each other, slamming the door behind them.

"Well, glad I don't share any walls with them…." He mumbled to himself. He was oddly turned on at the scene that had just happened, but as he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head and make his body behave, all he could picture were tanzanite eyes and perfect skin as close as the two in the hallway had been. His hand shot down to his crotch where he was feeling quite uncomfortable by now. Eyes still closed, he shook his head knowing he didn't have time for what he wanted. He leaned back against the door and tried to just breathe evenly and clear his mind. It didn't work. He saw only the grin of the beautiful man with the chestnut hair and suddenly had to know how his hands would feel all over Blaine. He couldn't have 'all over', but he'd settle for one specific area right now. Knowing he was going to be late for work, he shoved off from the door and headed to his bedroom to take care of his growing problem.

"Shit!" he mumbled, flopping down on his back on the bed. His zipper quickly went down, and he unsnapped the button of his jeans. "Oh my God, all I want is one man wrapped around me and I don't even know his name…" Blaine made haste to wrap his fingers around his cock and stroked softly at first, but it was immediately not enough, and soon he was pumping his hand up and down, breathing heavy and grunting his frustration. He grabbed some lube from his bedside table to alleviate the friction somewhat, and found that it helped immensely, but made his imagination go absolutely wild. The vision that pushed him over the edge was of his infatuation on his knees before him, luscious wet lips wide and stretched over his erection, bobbing up and down like it was his job. Perfect, beautiful, pale hands were gripping his hips and would surely leave a bruise or two. His mouth was hot and wet, wrapped around Blaine's cock and sucking steadily as he pulled back…..lips wrapped over his teeth on the way back down. Blaine's brain swam, his hand steadily moving faster, finally feeling the coil of heat in his belly and….

"uunnnggggghhhh!" he groaned as he spewed white ribbons over his fist. "Jeeez….." he muttered, breathing heavily, heart pounding, feeling like he would lose consciousness for a second there. Before his breathing had evened out he very hastily cleaned off with a tissue , zipped and buttoned again and racing for the door, knowing he was going to have to practically run to get there on time.

He whipped open the door and rushed out, barely pausing to shove his key in the lock. He ran toward the stairs before noticing that his new neighbor's door was open. Wanting to spare himself the embarrassment of running into the guy right now, he continued for the stairs and vaulted down them two at a time. At the bottom of the stairs he rounded the corner and slammed straight into the man in the peephole.

"Ugh!" they both grunted and landed in a heap on the floor. Blaine looked up first, got to his feet and offered the other man his hand to help him up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm ….late for work and…..and I got sidetracked and…so sorry….." he stammered through his sentence. In the back of his mind, he was beginning to register what this man had been doing while Blaine was laying on his own bed minutes before. He blushed immediately.

"Sebastian Smythe" the man said, extending his hand in greeting with a feral grin.

"Blaine….Blaine Anderson" he answered, still blushing, but firmly shaking Sebastian's hand. "Late for work…..sorry again…" Blaine said, turning toward the door, but realizing that Sebastian had yet to let go of his hand. Finally he was released, though, and he took another step toward the door.

"Blaine?" Sebastian called out to him. Blaine turned and met his eyes. Sebastian had raised his right hand to his nose and, eyes closed, took a long sniff of his fingers slowly and oh-so seductively. He then ran his tongue over his teeth, let his eyes roll back a little and smiled. "Sidetracked, huh? Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He grinned wickedly, seeing the absolute shock on Blaine's face as he realized what it was Sebastian was implying. Smythe turned and walked up the stairs carrying the luggage he'd obviously left in the hall earlier, leaving Blaine to stare openmouthed at his retreating back.


	11. Chapter 11

**So clearly my line breaks aren't working...I'm looking into that. I hope it isn't too confusing! **

**Thanks to all of you for reading and your feedback and follows, etc. I thrive on comments, and if you have any ideas to throw out there, by all means do so! **

**Thanks to Curlygleek for the pm...and for bringing it to my attention that being "ate up" is apparently an American slang thing that isn't understood by all. In my dialogue, if I say you're "ate up" I mean you're being goofy, weird, totally moronic, in a silly way, of course. **

**I love, love, love any and all correspondence with readers / writers. Send me a message any time. I answer everything! **

**Hope I can keep your attention for another chapter! **

**CHAPTER 11**

He'd given in and hailed a cab when he realized how late he was. It was only 8 blocks, but he didn't relish the thought of running the 8 blocks and showing up to work looking like he'd been through the ringer. He sat back for the short ride and closed his eyes. Just then his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_8:07 p from Jeff: Blaine!_

_8:07 p from Blaine: Oh God….._

_8:08 p from Jeff: No, it's me, but close enough. You workin? _

_8:09 p from Blaine: On my way, but I'm so late. Grabbed a cab. _

_8:10 p from Jeff: YOU'RE late? You're never late? What happened? _

_8:11 p from Blaine: We're back to Oh God, now…._

_8:12 p from Jeff: I feel a story coming on, and if it made you actually late getting somewhere, this ought to be good! _

_8:13 p from Blaine: Running into work, will call you at break. _

_8:13 p from Jeff: You better! Dying to know what's going on now! _

Blaine sprinted down the stairs into the bar. There were a few patrons already there, but not many. It's too early in the evening for the partyers to be out in full force yet. He headed back into the break room to his locker and slipped off his jacket. Suddenly, the craziness of what happened overwhelmed him and he sat down at the table and put his head on his hands that are resting on the table in front of him.

"You ok man?" Nick asks. Blaine just shakes his head without raising up. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Oh my GOD, no…I'd sooner gouge my eye out with a spoon!" he said, completely red from the tips of his ears to his toes.

"That good, huh? Interesting. So I'm gonna sit here and annoy you and stare at you until you spill it, 'cause in the month I've known you, I've never seen you rattled at all…..ok, except for that first night when Davina licked your face….."

"Nick, seriously, have you ever done something….not even that….had something happen that threw you for a loop so much that you…..you can't….you don't even know….oh my God!" Blaine whined. He still hadn't raised his head off of his arms.

"Blaine, ok, is everything ok? You're ok, right? Not harmed or ill?" Nick said, seriously. "I can't tell, man, you're hiding and for all I know you could be sobbing or really in trouble here…."

"No…no, I'm good…not good but…not bad…until I get home and run into my neighbor again. Oh God, I have to move. This is awful….holy fucking God, what WAS that?" he squealed. Nick sat there, motionless, his eyebrows raised, and just stared at Blaine quietly. Finn strolled in and yelled out "Blaine! Whatup dude?" Blaine just groaned. Finn looked at Nick and Nick just shook his head and shrugged.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Finn asked.

"Nope, you didn't miss anything yet. He's all bent up, won't tell me why, but I'm not leaving until I get the story, cause I can feel that this is going to be epic, whatever it is!" Finn sat down at the table next to Nick and across from Blaine. "I'm in….."

"Oh my God, guys, I can't possibly look you in the eye and tell you this story, I'll never be able to look at you again. NEVER, do you understand me?" Blaine whined in his best dramatic fashion.

"Ok, so don't look at us. Keep your head down and just spill it, then we'll tell you what to do and how to handle it and you can chill. As it is, you're no good to us all wound up like this, so you need to get it all off your chest so we can rock the house tonight. Think of it as a team building exercise!"

"You're just being nosy" Blaine whined again.

"Yes, that too. Now what the hell has you so rattled up?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Ok, on one condition. I tell you and you give me advice and we never….I mean NEVER speak of it again. Deal?"

"Deal" Nick and Finn said in unison.

Blaine kept his head down, hoping it would make the whole thing less embarrassing and started from the beginning trying to put the whole thing into a nutshell and failing miserably. He was babbling and rambling on, and he knew it, but he didn't care. There was too much to get out in a short time and one piece didn't make sense without the other so he just blurted it all out in the end.

"Ok, so he was just there, on the sidewalk and unfuckingbelievablybeautiful and I can't stop thinking about him and it keeps me up at night and the dreams….oh GOD the dreams…. and he makes me daydream, too, and walk out into traffic and I've written 5 songs in a month….and oh God, so beautiful it makes me …just…..ok, so then I moved in and there's nobody there but me and they said someone was living across the hall but nobody's there, so I thought he was dead but he's away on business and then I heard loud girls cackling in the other apartment so it's going to be noisy and then he was practically fucking this guy on the stairs and he winked and I was…I was….I was thinking of the guy on the sidewalk and about fucking him on the stairs over and over and I knew I could never walk to work in that state and so I knew I had to fix it and I was rushing and God….so good….what I see this man doing with his mouth and…..omg, I was hurrying and the tissues and all that and then I knocked him down, he was DOWN there, and he said 'I'm Sebastian' and I said 'I'm Blaine' and he…oh my God he smelled his fingers and licked his teeth and I got a cab and here I am."

Unbeknownst to Blaine, during his story Joe and Allyse had sauntered into the room, being shushed by Nick. Finn was sitting there, unmoving, mouth agape, still trying to process everything. Nick was smirking. Allyse and Joe were dumbfounded, but staring, because that was a lot of information to take in, even if none of it made a lick of good sense to anyone in the room.

"Ok, so….um…wait…." Nick began.

Blaine let out a half sob, half wail and shook his head, which was still resting on his folded arms.  
"I know, screwed up, huh?" Blaine asked.

"I'll take your word for it…." Nick said. Finally Blaine looked up and saw the four of them staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Oh God….." he half laughed. "Yeah…so…..that's it."

He was met with silence and blank stares.

"Seriously, you got nothin'?" he asked. Again, blank stares.

Finally Allyse spoke up. "Ok, let me get this straight…You met some guy on the sidewalk?"  
"I didn't meet him, he was just…there…being stunning" Blaine said.

"Ok, so you saw a guy, and you can't get him out of your head, but you haven't seen him since then?"

"Correct…."

"And now your fellow tenants are moving into their respective spots and you're afraid it's going to be loud?"

"uh huh…."

"And this guy came home today, and screwed someone on the stairs on the way to his door and he caught you looking?"

"Ugh…"  
Nick snickered….."Ok, I follow now….and you got all worked up listening to them practically fuck each other on the stairs because you were thinking about screwing the hot stranger dude, and had to shoot a load in order to be able to walk here, which you didn't do anyway because you were late….why?"

"Yeah, you lose me there, too." Allyse said.

"Oh God….the guy….the guy was in the downstairs hallway when I was leaving…the dude that lives across the hall…,the winking guy! And I was trying so hard to avoid him that I slammed right into him! And we shook hands and exchanged names and he….he…. oh holy shit!" Blaine said, dropping his head again.

"Heeeeee…what?" Finn prompted.

"Hesmelledhisfingersandheknew !"

"Oh no he did not!" Allyse said, scandalized.

"I swear he did….and he did this…" Blaine mumbled, but then looked up and did the teeth licking thing.  
"Aaaagggghhhhhh!" Allyse screeched and jumped up and down shaking her arms crazily.  
"And then he asked me…..he said…."

"Yeah? He what? Oh my God man, spit it out!" Nick screamed.

"He said 'wasitasgoodforyouasitwasform e?'and walked away…."

The room erupted into guffaws and sqeals. Even Joe was laughing riotously.  
"Ok, so go get that spoon now, and I'll start on my right eye….." Blaine deadpanned.

"Oh. My. God. That is the freaking BEST story EVER, dude!" Nick squealed.  
"Ok, ok, so advice….never speak of it….etc, etc.!" Blaine groaned trying to look irritated.

"I got nothin'", Joe said, smirking. "But I'm telling my wife that story tonight, mark my words. That's the best thing I've heard in a long time!"

Blaine looked at each of them, each one at a loss for words.

"Ok, lemme think on this tonight. We'll talk before you head home, ok?" Nick offered.

"Fair enough"  
"Oh, and Blaine?" Nick said with a wicked grin….."go wash your hands, ok?" and he burst out laughing and walked onto the stage.

8888888

"Ok, so this guy you saw," Allyse began at their break, "you don't know who he is? No idea?

"None at all. I'm not stupid enough to think I'll ever see him again, but the guy just haunts me…..asleep…awake….all the time! I've never, in all my life, seen anyone as handsome, as beautiful, as refined, as radiant and perfect…."

"Oh Blaine…you've got it BAD, and over someone you don't know. Awwww, baby…what are you going to do?" Allyse asked, looking sympathetic.

"Pining away nightly doesn't count?" Blaine smirked.

"Afraid not, honey" she said with a scrunch of her nose.

Nick sauntered in and dropped down in the chair. "I got nothin' man. I can't begin to know what to do with this guy across the hall. That's uncharted territory for me, even…I mean, I've known some really crazy gay guys, but that's …..that's just so far out there that I don't know where to go with it."

"Ugggghhhhh! Guys, what am I going to dooooo? I feel like I can't go home….I don't want to run into him! Did I mention he said and did all this and that other guy was probably still in his apartment in post coital bliss? Who DOES that?"

His phone buzzed then and he realized he forgot to call or text Jeff at break. Jeff's face appeared on his screen signaling it was him.

_12:22 a from Jeff: Pouting. Someone forgot about me!_

_12:22 a from Blaine: Bud, I didn't…..I'm just overwhelmed. _

_12:23 a from Jeff: So what's going on? You got time?_

_12:24 a from Blaine: No, we go back on in 6 minutes…..I'll have to tell you this one on the phone anyway. What are you plans tomorrow? _

_12:25 a from Jeff: I'm all yours. Not doing anything I can't put on hold to talk. You ok?_

_12:26 a from Blaine: I'm fine, just confused. You'll get a real kick out of this, believe me. _

_12:27 a from Jeff: Ok, then, I'll talk to you tomorrow, man. Careful getting home tonight! _

_12:27 a from Blaine: Will do, bro! _

_12:29 a from Jeff: Wait, they're not licking you again, are they? bwahahahahahahaha_

Blaine closed the text message and his wallpaper came back up to the phone screen. It was a photo of him, Jeff and Trent in their Warbler uniforms from back in the day. He suddenly felt that someone was behind him, and turned his head to see Nick staring intently at his phone over his shoulder.

"Who is THAT beautiful creature?! Shit, Blaine, you've been holding out on me, keeping a total Greek God to yourself, you jerk!" Nick murmured quietly. He looked slightly stunned.  
"Which one?"

"Hello….beautiful….blonde…..beautiful…..tall….beautiful…..wicked sexy ass smile….beauti…."

"Ok, I get it! You think Jeff is beautiful!" he grinned.

"Can you get that picture to turn around so I can see the back?"

"Can I what? OH! What? You're insane, Nick!" Blaine laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, he's…he's…wow. Tell me the boy is….is…..Oh God, please don't be straight….. "

"Hmmm….well, my friend, you're in luck!" Blaine grinned madly back at Nick over his shoulder. Then he returned to his pouting over the mystery man on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, well at least you can have a name with that face. All I have is a face and a memory!"

"Don't forget a horny neighbor across the hall." Nick smirked.

Blaine turned the phone and took a photo of a cheesy smiling Nick before he knew what was going on. He quickly set out to send it to Jeff.

"What did you do that for?" Nick asked, oblivious.

_12:29 a from Blaine [attachment] BTW Nick says hello beautiful!_

"BLAINE! You didn't do that for real, did you? Oh my God, man! You're insane!"

"And you're so cute when you're totally freaking out over a guy!" Blaine laughed.

_12:30 a from Jeff: Well Hellooooooo Nick! Dayummmmmmmm…_

_12:31 a from Blaine: Ok, we're officially late to the stage….later man! Hahahahahahaha_

_12:31 a from Jeff: No no no no no….don't go NOW! Blaine…_

_12:32 a from Blaine: Gotta go do my piano man thing…text you later. You can just sit there and lust after a photo for a few hours. _

_12:32 a from Jeff: Revenge is sweet, Blaine, that was evil! Tell me about him! _

_12:34 a from Jeff: Blaaaaaainnnneeeeeeeee…so unfair. _

_12:40 a from Jeff: Wow….he's hot, why didn't you tell me he was that hot? Holding out on your best bud?_

_888888888_

_11: 01 a from Jeff: Now THIS is just rudeness. How can you send me a slice of heaven, TELL me "a few hours" as if you're going to text me when you get off work, and then NOT text me? Evil! _

_12:14 p from Jeff: Dude? _

_1:27 p from Jeff: I'm getting a complex here Blainers L Where are you? _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"I'm so sorry, Rach, I wasn't thinking when I said ok! You're sure you're ok with this? I can cancel, I just wasn't thinking!"

"Kurt, please, I can be here and wait for furniture, don't worry. You are NOT going to cancel this meeting! Just go, ok?" Rachel said, smiling at Kurt.

"I wasn't thinking….I just….."

"Kurt, seriously, go. You're going to be late!"

Kurt rushed out the door after giving Rachel a hug. "Wish me luck!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

"Kurt! Your portfolio!"

"Yeah….that'd be helpful, right?" Kurt said, rushing back in to grab his portfolio that contained all of his recent sketches.

88888888

Kurt entered the coffee shop a few minutes earlier than they'd planned their meeting. He found a table tucked back in a corner of the shop and set his things down. Taking off his messenger bag that he'd slung over his shoulder, he placed it in the chair next to him and propped his portfolio against the wall.

"Grande nonfat mocha, please" he ordered, smiling at the girl behind the counter. He paid, then moved to the side waiting on his drink. She handed him the cup and a napkin and he headed back over to the table. He checked his watch and grabbed out his sketchbook. He still had 10 minutes to kill.

The kohl moved over the page with an ease he was used to. It was comforting. He hadn't done much in terms of large scale sketches since he'd been in New York because he didn't want to drag everything out into Finn and Rachel's apartment. He had, however, gotten his small sketchbook out frequently, and he had been messing with some men's fashions lately. It felt good and he knew he needed to set up the second bedroom as a studio. He envisioned his art table in one corner and his sewing machines in another. The natural light pouring in that window would be great to sketch by. If he put the sewing tables in an 'L' shape in the corner by the windows…

"Exactly the reason I picked you, Mr. Hummel!" said the voice behind him. Kurt jumped a little, startled, and turned to see David Perry behind him holding his own cup of coffee.

"Mr. Perry, it's great to meet you!" Kurt said, standing to shake the man's hand, slightly awestruck.

"Please, call me David. Mr. Perry is my dad, and he's dead, God rest his soul…" He said mirthlessly. "So tell me, Mr. Hummel….what brings you to the fashion world?"  
"Well….please….call me Kurt….and the fashion world has been my obsession since I was three. I told my dad that I wanted a sensible pair of heels for Christmas, and the rest is history." David laughed at this and shook his head.

"Do you have any formal training in the fashion industry?"

"I have some classes tucked under my belt, but as you know, I've recently relocated to New York and I haven't enrolled anywhere yet. I've not even been here a month." Kurt answered, feeling his hopes drop a little bit.

David had pulled Kurt's portfolio onto the table without permission and was now leafing through his drawings and designs, stopping now and again to study something more than the next and then flipping it into a side pile.

"Perfect…perfect. Mr…Kurt. Let me explain to you what I want, and you can decide if it's something you want to consider. Kurt, I was a fashion student back in my day. Few people are aware of that fact. My first degree was in fashion, but I went on to study theater and that's where I landed, as you know."

"It seems you've landed quite successfully, David, if I may say so."

"Apparently so, quite right!" David laughed. "I've missed it, however, the fashion…I want to get back to it…..and that's where I want you to consider joining me."

Kurt was sure his head was going to explode. He was trying SO hard to keep a straight face and listen intently, but his heart was pounding out of his chest and he was near to hyperventilating_. Pull it_ _together_, _Hummel….hear the man out!_ He chastised himself.

"Sir? What could I do for you? I have no degree yet…..and although I'd be elated to be working with you on any level…"

David waved his words away as if they had no meaning. "Kurt, I have no interest in a degree. You see where that got me. It's a dusty piece of paper tucked away in a fire safe box in a closet in my bedroom. I want your vision, I want your enthusiasm for design, I want your flair. I don't want a piece of paper that tells me how others think you should proceed with your career. Kurt, I think it's time for me to be honest with you. I saw Ms. Berry in that skirt, and it immediately caught my eye. I'll show you why in a minute. I ran into her later that day in the hallway again, and we spoke at length. I asked her not to mention it to you just yet, but she was able to sneak your sketchbook into my office the next day. She also brought quite the array of clothing that has apparently been custom made by one Mr. Kurt Hummel for her over the years? I was quite impressed by what I saw in that book and in person. I love what you do, Kurt. I see so much of what I love in your designs. Let me show you something…." He said, pulling out a small folder from a bag next to him on the floor. This…..this is why I want YOU, Kurt."

David pulled out a sheaf of slightly yellowed papers and Kurt could see they were sketches of clothing, albeit older styles, probably from his days in fashion school. He leafed through them and slid one over the table in front of Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and his face lit up in a smile.

"I see…..wow…that's just….is weird an ok word to use here?"

"Precisely!" David laughed.

Sitting on the table before him was a sketch of a petite brunette with fringed bangs, wearing a red skirt. Attached to it was a swatch of red damask fabric, obviously having been attached to it for quite some time as if it was put there when the drawing was originally done. It could have easily been Rachel in the sketch! The skirt fabric was an embossed damask, just like the one Kurt had made for Rachel. The lines were sleek and fitted, just as he'd designed and completed and gifted to Rachel for her birthday. The similarities between the skirt he'd made and the drawing on the 'model' were uncanny.  
"She was, by far, my favorite model to draw" David mused. "She was in my psychology class, and I had such a crush on her…her name was Elizabeth…" he sighed, momentarily drifting away with his thoughts, "…but anyway!..."

Kurt sucked in a breath, feeling a rush of warm air at his neck. He froze in his seat, meeting David's eyes as he spoke of the object of his affections. Goose bumps rose on his arms.

"Kurt…I believe you and I are kindred spirits. I'm prepared to back this venture, financially, 100%. I want…no, I need to get back into fashion. I've missed it, and what I want is not someone else's idea of what today's fashion is or should be based on a curriculum that's taught in an institution. What I want is the vision of someone who truly loves and understands fashion. I believe _you_, Kurt, are exactly what I'm looking for. These sketches you've brought only solidify my feelings on the matter. Would you consider working with me on my little project, Kurt?"

He sat there, stunned, and unable to form words or communicate any other way except to nod his head overenthusiastically. David laughed at Kurt's surprised expression and patted him on the arm.

"I'll assume that's a yes? Kurt, you remind me of a much younger self. I see big things in your future, whether it's with me or not, although I certainly hope it is! We have a lot of work to do, and I hope you're up for it? "

"Yes, I….I'm…..absolutely, sir!"

"Oh, we're back to 'sir' are we?" David laughed. He checked his watch and started to put the yellowed drawings back into his binder. "I have a meeting that I can't miss, although I'd love to sit here all day and discuss designs. Please, give me your number and we'll be in touch. I have a loft space in mind for offices. I've bid on it already, in hopes that you'd say yes, and I should hear back from the owner on Monday. This won't be your typical 9-5 job, Kurt. I'm aware of that. I know I hated drawing when I was forced to do so, and my creativity would crash. I know you're moving into a new place, as Rachel stated yesterday. Is there a space in your apartment for you to work…..be creative? If not, I'll find you a bigger space….."  
"Yes, there's an extra room….lots of natural light and…and…" Kurt stuttered.

"Happening pretty quickly, right?"  
"You have no idea, sir…I'm a little dumbfounded right now and….at a loss."

"If you're working from home, which I'm sure you will be….creativity doesn't punch a time clock, I'm willing to pay half of your rent. I want you to be able to concentrate on our business, not worry about making ends meet. As for salary, I was thinking along the lines of…." He slid a figure across the table to Kurt and Kurt felt the breath rush out of his lungs. He felt lightheaded and he figured his eyes were rolling back in his head now.

"Will that be sufficient to live on in the big city?" he asked, hesitantly, honestly, as if he had no idea the number he was suggesting was a generous sum for an accomplished designer, let alone a peon on the bottom rung, as he felt he surely was.

"I….that's awfully generous of you….sir….David. I promise I'm not always such a bumbling idiot, but I'm just overwhelmed right now and…"

"Oh Kurt, you're just delightful! If find your naïve nature a splendid complement to your over the top fashion choices. I knew the minute I walked in here and laid eyes on you that we would be perfect partners in this venture! I'm quite excited to get started. I'll be speaking with you soon, Kurt. We can go over in much more detail what I want from you and you can tell me what you want from me. Enjoy the weekend, and get yourself settled into that apartment. We have a lot of exciting work ahead of us!" David said, shaking his hand, and he stood to exit the coffee shop. Turning back, he paused and saw Kurt sitting at the table, still and pale. He cleared his throat and got Kurt's attention.

"Kurt, I know this is probably a lot to take in, and it's sort of spur of the moment. I'm certain you came here with a totally different idea of where you were going with your life, at least in the first few years. I ask only that you give me a chance. Give our venture a chance, Kurt. If, after a year, you're unhappy in any way, unsatisfied with where this is going, I will pay for you to finish college with the degree of your choice, anywhere you want to go. I want you to be comfortable with this decision, not second guess yourself and what you've done. Fair enough?"

"Sir? Surely you can't be serious?"

"I am….I'm quite serious, Kurt. I feel that you're worth it. There's a lot of talent in you, and I want it all!" he smiled. Kurt smiled back, thanking him and nodding his head, unable to speak. David turned and left the coffee shop.

Kurt sat there, stunned and dumbfounded for quite a while, unaware of his surroundings. People came and went and he just stared out the window, unsure of his feelings for what was going on, afraid to get his hopes up too much, but knowing in his soul that this was going to be a good thing. Finally, not knowing where else to go with all of his rambling thoughts and visions, he picked up his phone and hit the familiar number.  
"Hey kiddo, you moved in already?"

"Hi dad…I…dad, something happened…"

"Kurt….are you ok? Is something wrong? "

"Dad, no….I'm fine…I'm beyond fine. Dad, I'm…so much more than fine I can't function enough to get out of this chair in a little coffee shop called 'Higher Ground' and…."

"Kurt?"

"Daddy….." Kurt began, and he sobbed into the phone. "…..the most amazing thing…..and I can't even believe it…or really even breathe properly right now…..I just have to tell you…"

Kurt went on and on, explaining it all to his father, who was, rightfully, shocked and dumbfounded just as Kurt was.  
"Kiddo…..I don't know. Have you checked this guy out? I mean, do you really think this is legit?"

"Dad! It's David Perry! This isn't some random bum off the street. The man is a Tony winning Broadway actor, director, professional. He's a highly respected authority on Broadway shows and he's totally on the level, it's just that I can't wrap my head around it. Why me? Of all people, he has his pick of_ ANYone_, Dad, so why me?"  
"Kurt, you know why….you just told me why. He sees something in you, and if that vision comes from a skirt and a sketch, then take it wherever you can. I don't see the downside. If you trust him, if you think this will work, if you're at all intrigued by the offer, then by all means, jump in with both feet and enjoy the ride! You know Carol and I are behind you 100%!"

"Dad, I knew I just needed to talk to you about it. I'm just overwhelmed. So happy. I thought…I thought when I left Ohio, with things being so bad, with Jax and everything that had happened….I just thought it was going to take me forever to get back on my feet and do something…._BE_ something. This seems like it's too good to be true, but far be it from me to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

"That's the spirit! This is right up your alley, and I know you'll be the best thing New York City has ever laid eyes on!" Burt laughed.  
"I knew you'd stand behind me, Dad, but I was just so shocked, I guess….."

"Which reminds me, I'm sorry I didn't get to call you back the other night. The alarm in the shop went off again and I had to go down there to reset it and look around with the police. I didn't get home until late, and I didn't want to call you that late. You sounded a little 'off'….was something wrong?"

"Oh…um….well, no, just….the alarm? Was anything wrong? No….I'm ok, dad…now." Kurt stuttered.

"Well, as convincing as that is," Burt snickered, "I feel there may be something going on that you're not telling me about? Did you, perhaps, meet someone up there?"

"Well, no, but…it's this guy, dad. I can't get him out of my head. He's just 'stuck there' like a song you can't  
stop yourself from humming all day because you heard it on a commercial in the morning."

"So where'd you meet this guy that won't leave your head, anyway?" Burt grinned.

"I didn't….I mean, I didn't actually 'meet him' I just saw him. I don't know who he is or anything, that's what makes it so weird. But he's permanently etched in my mind, that's for sure. Dad, he's just….he's so…he's …"  
"Perfect?"

"More than I can even express, and this is all without having said a word to him. I feel like a stalker or something. I'm obsessed with a complete stranger that I have zero chance of ever running into again, but he's in my dreams and I can't seem to concentrate. Rachel was making fun of me last night for my sketches. Without thinking I put his face on every sketch I did. His curly hair, his beautiful honey colored eyes, his olive skin tone, his perfect mouth, his…"

"OooooooK, buddy, this is where I say 'enough' before I begin to blush and tell you to just talk to the guy the next time you see him, ok?"

That's just it, dad, there won't BE a next time. When I saw him, he was sitting in a coffee shop that I was walking past with Rachel. We had one of those 'Oh my God staring moments' and Rachel and I went on our way. When we went back, he was gone. I think what surprises me so much about the whole thing is that when I realized he was walking out of the coffee shop, I was so sad….so instantly deflated. Dad it was just really weird. I don't know how to explain it I guess. I'm sorry, I'm babbling!" Kurt sighed.

"Bud, it sounds like you need to get your mind off of this guy or find him….and if finding him isn't a possible option, then perhaps going out and doing something fun and not locking yourself away in Rachel and Finn's apartment would be a good way to move forward with this new life you've found?"

"Well, I'd be locking myself away in my own apartment now. Dad, it's amazing, you should see it! I can't wait until you guys can come up and visit!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Again, I want to thank those of you who are following the story...and those of you who have favorited it. Sometimes I wonder if readers have any idea how grateful an author is just to have someone read what they put out there. That being said, if you have any feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it. :) (Not so subtle hint to review and recommend if you will?) **

**Also, if you're in need of something else to read when you're done here, check out "Model Behavior" by theMuse19. It's quite long, and if you're anything like me, you'll get to a point where you're ready to choke the life out of Ri, the esteemed author, but believe me: KEEP READING, because it's fabulous and well worth it! **

**I own nothing you recognize, blah blah blah...of course, after Thursday night's episode, I wish to hell I owned what Tina was focused at the blackboard in the classroom. Gettin' hot in here...**

**CHAPTER 13**

"For the love of God and all that's holy….what the hell is WITH these people, anyway?" Blaine groaned. He could hear the sound of voices and banging around in the hallway, and he covered his face with his pillow. This actually worked, until he began to panic when he dozed off and woke up gasping for air, afraid he'd smother. "What the hell time is it anyway?"

He looked toward his alarm clock but it was blank. Reaching up to turn his light on, he found that it wasn't working either.

"What the…?" He grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and found it blank, and it wouldn't turn on…and it seemed oddly lighter than it generally was. For a minute he was waiting for the Twilight Zone theme song to start playing.  
"Are you freakin' kidding me? Where the hell is my phone battery!?" he groaned in frustration. Then it hit him. He'd dropped his phone on the way in last night when he'd stumbled up the stairs to his door. Hopefully it was somewhere on the stairs or in the hallway. That didn't answer the lack of electricity though.

He staggered out of bed and into the bathroom. Seeing himself in the mirror, he raised both eyebrows in surprise, then grimaced at how hungover he looked. He splashed cold water on his face and instantly felt a little better. Back into the bedroom he went and grabbed a pair of sweats to go hunt for his phone battery and see if the lack of power was due to something going on, rather loudly, in the hallway.

He opened the door and was immediately faced with a large, burly man holding what seemed to be a rather huge piece of furniture. He was blocking Blaine's door and seemed not to notice that Blaine was even there.  
"I'm tellin' you, if you just flip the damn thing, it'll go through the door without a problem! "  
"And I'm tellin' YOU that we've already tried it that way and it didn't work!"

"I'm putting it down, this thing is too friggin' heavy to be standing here holding it!" said the man holding the end of a sofa.

Clearly, the new tenant was moving furniture in…..or rather having furniture delivered, and they were having issues getting it into the doorway.  
"Actually, if you just do this…." Blaine said, as he unscrewed the decorative feet on the sofa…."it'll slip right in without a problem and then we'll all be happy. You get the sofa in, they can sit on the sofa, and I can get out of my apartment!" he grinned.

"Dude, f-ing seriously!?" The burly man said, irritated at his moving partner. "How the hell long have you been doing this and you didn't know this?"

Blaine cleared his throat loudly, and the men proceeded to unscrew the legs on the sofa. Sure enough, it slid right in the door. He was out of his apartment and down into the foyer on the first floor in seconds, searching the ground for his battery and the back of his phone.  
"…..gotta be freakin' kidding me, man…" he said in frustration as he looked, unsuccessfully, around the floor. He made his way to the stairs, but the stairwell was dark with the electric out. He was on all fours, practically crawling up the steps, searching each and every one intently, lest it be lost in the shadows. Suddenly he saw feet on the stairs. Assuming it was burly dude and whiner moving man, he slipped to the side to let them pass.

"You don't look half bad on your hands and knees, neighbor….I figured as much, though." He heard.

Blaine looked up slowly, knowing, before he saw the snarky grin and the glowing eyes who he was going to find standing there. He steadied himself on his knees and tried to look a little less intimidated than he was feeling at the moment.  
"Dropped my phone somewhere in the hallway on the way in last night and can't find the back or the battery. I know I was in the building, but I was a bit buzzed and having no light doesn't help. What's going on with that, anyway?" he asked.

"Happens a lot," Sebastian answered. "Keeps you on your toes, though. You learn to navigate in the dark, that's for sure."

"I'm not fond of crawling around looking for things, and I tend to keep my hands and knees activities behind closed doors, NOT in the hallway of my apartment building" Blaine snarked back.

"As I recall, you didn't seem to mind at all last night?"

"I didn't….I wasn't…..that's not….." Blaine stammered.

"You did, you were, and it was…..you were giving off the 'I just totally jacked off' scent like it was your fucking job, so don't even TRY to convince me otherwise. You still haven't answered me though. Was it as good for you as it was for me? I mean, because let's be honest, Blaine…..I know you know what I was doing, and I sure as hell know what YOU were doing…"  
"I'm….you're….I find you….quite…..abrassive, Mr. Smythe" Blaine observed.

"Only abrasive? That's too bad. We'll just have to get to know each other better until Itruly '_rub you the wrong way'_, don't you think? Then we'll see if I'm abrasive or not." He winked at Blaine and turned to saunter away. "I'm late for a date, but don't get too discouraged. I'll be back."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his comment.

"Oh, and by the way…." He tossed Blaine his battery and the back of his phone. "I found this just outside my door. Were you, perhaps, waiting for me to come out and play?"

Blaine stared at Sebastian, unsure what to think. He clearly came home with another man last night. They were practically screwing each other on the stairs. He, then, came on to Blaine downstairs in the hallway. Now he was making provocative remarks WHILE leaving for a date. This guy was bizarre, and he made Blaine uncomfortable, to say the very least.

Blaine sat on the top step in the stripe of sunlight that was making it's way into the dark hallway through the window. He replaced the battery and the back of his phone and waited to see if it was going to work or if he'd broken it. He heard the movers arranging furniture and talking to a woman, who clearly had her own ideas where things should go. He got up to head back to his own apartment and thought about introducing himself, since she was right there anyway, but thought better of it when it dawned on him that his first impression wouldn't be all that great considering he was in his pajama pants and a wife beater with crazy hair and probably worse morning breath. "Another time…." He said to himself.

88888888888888888888

"So, he _said_ that? This guy is totally out there….whacked…..and I want to meet him, just to be clear!" Nick laughed, raising is eyebrows.  
"Yeah, he's bizarre. It's as if he wants to harass me about knowing what was going on with them on the stairs and in the hallway, but then he blatantly comes on to me 10 minutes later, with the guy probably still in his apartment, and then again this morning in the hallway. Talk about being creeped out!" Blaine said, chuckling.  
"Well, although he sounds incredibly handsome with a decent amount of 'charming' thrown in, he's not the one that I was thinking about all night…." Nick smiled, shyly.  
"OH MY GOD! JEFF! He's going to kill me!" Blaine yelled, his eyes going wide.  
He grabbed his phone and checked his text messages, realizing that his notifications were all off on his phone and he probably had a list of missed calls and messages because of the battery incident.

"I'm in so much shit…" he grinned.

_7:48 p from Blaine: Please don't be angry, I have a good excuse!_

_7:50 p from Jeff: I'm not speaking to you. You teased me with an adorable boy and then disappeared. I didn't sleep well last night, and it's all your fault. And his fault for being….well…..adorable. And sexy. And I can't stop looking at that picture you sent. _

_7:52 p from Blaine: He's right here, can I show him that?_

Blaine leans over and shows Nick the text message, and Nick turns bright red, grinning like a fool.

_7:53 p from Jeff: OMG man, NOOOO. No No No! You ignore me all night and all day and NOW you want to embarrass me to death too? Asshole! _

_7:53 p from Jeff: Don't! Don't do it!'_

_7:54 p from Jeff: Blaine, you're doing it, aren't you? Damn it….._

_ 7:54 p from Blaine: I did it. _

Blaine grabbed Nick's phone off of the table and put Jeff's number into his contacts, handing it back to a very blushing Nick. Then he sent Jeff Nick's number and added Nick to their text conversation.

Nick's phone buzzed twice; once when Blaine sent the first message and once when Jeff texted back. He stared at it in fascination with a bashful smirk on his face

_7:56 p from Blaine: There, now don't say I never gave ya nuthin'! _

_7:56 p from Jeff: Blaine. Blaine. BLAINE! Whose number is this? BLAAAINE?_

_7:57 p from Blaine: You realize you're just yelling right? You didn't hit send in between those 'Blaine's' so it's all one text. _

_7:58 p from Jeff: Blaine, whose number is this? Dare I hope? J _

_7:59 p from Nick: Hi…um….it's Nick. It's mine…is that ok? _

Silence.

More silence.

"Do you think he's ok? Maybe he didn't want my number? "

_8:02 p from Trent: WTF man, Jeff just ran out into the courtyard and he's giggling like a little girl and flailing around and I'm kinda scared. He's yelling something about you being the best asshole he knows? What gives? _

_8:03 p from Trent: {attachment} jpg397_

Nick and Blaine were hunched over the table laughing at the image of Jeff with his arms raised and eyes closed spinning in the courtyard of their apartment like Julie Andrews in the Sound of Music on top of the mountain. His midriff was showing under his shirt and you could just make out the happy trail of soft hair heading down in to his waistband. Nick was mesmerized and blushing. Blaine was laughing and giving Nick the wiggly eyebrows.

"You guys plan on playing tonight or what?!" Joe yelled into the break room.

"Oh shit!" they both laughed and jumped up from the table.

_8:04 p from Blaine: Trent, tell Jeff I have to play….I'll be back later. ;) And tell him I'm sorry about last night, and this is my way of making it up to him. Take it easy, T! _

With that, the two stumbled out onto the stage, still laughing at the picture of a blissful Jeff spinning like a maniac.  
"You're gonna forward that picture to me immediately, right?" Nick asked, still blushing and laughing. "God he's fabulous!"

"You have no idea, Nick….he's totally fabulous!" Blaine grinned back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** **This was the worst chapter to write, and you'll see why. I don't do things like this easily. I can't tell you how many times I had to stop writing, walk away, put it away for the night, etc. I don't take situations like this lightly, and I don't want you to think that I have. It's here mainly to make it more clear why Kurt is the way he is. **

**With that being said: WARNINGS - explicit non-con and language in a dream / flashback. If you don't want to read this chapter, you won't miss a lot of plot. It explains, in grave detail, what Kurt has experienced and why he's so skittish around people. You CAN skip this chapter and still make sense of the story as a whole. In a nutshell, Kurt flashes back to his relationship with Jackson, his ex, and their traumatic end. He finally tells Rachel all of the details in hopes of easing some of it off of his own shoulders and to make her understand him better. Now you may pick up on Chapter 15 without missing a beat if you so choose. **

**As usual, I still own nothing related to Glee and I'd still love to hear from you :) Tell me what you think...what could make this better? What do you already like? Just want to yap? I'm up for it :) Thanks for reading! **

**CHAPTER 14**

When Kurt returned to the apartment he found that Rachel had gone home after the furniture delivery guys did their thing. They had to have just barely missed each other. Of course, he'd taken to coming in the back door instead of the front. It just seemed logical to directly enter his apartment and not traipse through the building if he didn't have to. It dawned on him that Rachel didn't have a key to the back door yet. He had to remember to make her one.

He took a look around the apartment. Kurt was thrilled with the furniture pieces he'd picked and was ready to purchase linens for his bed as well as bathroom towels and kitchen towels. He had already decided on paint, at least to a point, but now that the furniture was here, he could finalize his choices. This would surely be his favorite part. He wasn't sure who placed the furniture, but it would definitely be moved soon. Moving into the kitchen to check out his new barstools, he found a note on the kitchen counter that read:

_Kurt, _

_Sorry to run out on you. I waited until they were finished here, but Finn called and he's not feeling so well, and I need to grab him some cough medicine at the pharmacy. Hopefully if he gets some meds in now, he'll feel well enough to go to work later tonight? LOVE the furniture. Will call you later. I hope everything worked out well today. I hope you're not mad at me about the sketch book. I love you!  
Rachel _

_p.s. Your neighbor was in the hallway today and he is freaking hotter than hell. For your sake I hope he plays on your team! Get some of that, darling! SMOKIN'! J _

Wait, what neighbor? Which one? He'd make it a point to find out.

Kurt smiled to himself. Rachel really was his best friend. She had been for years and he wouldn't trade her for the world. Yes, maybe she was a diva. Yes, at times she was hard to deal with. Yes, she was absolutely loyal to a fault and would never let him down. And it didn't hurt that she was nearly married to his step brother. It has been their idea for him to come to New York in the first place. He tried really hard to make this his own decision to try something new in a new city, but he kept coming back to the fact that he felt like he was running away. And, truth be told, he sort of was. Jackson was in Ohio, and he wanted nothing more than to put some distance between the two of them; a lot of distance. Settling on the new sofa he stretched back and propped his arms out like a 'T' on the back of the cushions and relaxed. He'd been really nervous about his meeting with David this morning and he hadn't slept well at all last night. He was beat and it was only 2 pm.

_He woke to the feeling of fingers stroking along his face, his cheek, his chin. He smiled into the feeling and leaned toward it, still half asleep. Opening his eyes he saw Jax there, sitting on the edge of his bed, and looking at him with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly it hit him that this situation wasn't good, and he was instantly wide awake and afraid. _

_"How did you get in here?!" Kurt sqeaked, scooting back on the bed towards the headboard. _

_"I'll always find a way to get to you, Kurt. Locking me out is pointless. It's a joke, really, how easy that lock was to pick." _

_"You picked my…..what? Since when do YOU pick locks?_

_"Kurt, there are SOOOO many things you don't know about me." Jax sneered with an evil hiss. _

_ "I need you to go…I want you to leave now. We have nothing left to talk about, and the restraining order says….." _

_Pain etched itself into Kurt's pores with the sound of a loud smack across his face. He was thrown to his side with the force of the slap and immediately started to scramble away, knocking everything off of his nightstand in the process. "That's for the restraining order!" Kurt tried to dive to the floor and Jax grabbed his foot, pulling him back up. Kurt kicked out, using all of his power to evade being anywhere near Jackson. But Jax was so much bigger than him, taller, stronger and right now, his anger was fueling his might._

_"You know, it's funny, how I played all of my cards right. I did every stupid thing you wanted to do. I went to plays I had absolutely no interest in. I listened to music that made my ears bleed. I hung out with your STUPID friends. I stayed in your shitty apartment on the sofa when you asked me to. On the sofa, Kurt. After months, you'd think I'd have moved on up from the fucking sofa!" he screamed.  
Kurt still struggled to get away, twisting and kicking out. _

_"Jackson, there is no point to this conversation. We're done. You don't want me, obviously, and I don't want you. Please…..don't make this any worse. Leave now and I won't call the police." He begged. _

_"Ok, so there's where you're wrong, Kurt." Jackson let go of Kurt's leg and stood up. He walked over to the door and turned the lock, keeping his back to Kurt. Leaning his forehead against the cool wood of the door, he continued to talk, very calmly and quietly, which didn't settle Kurt's fears at all. Instead, he felt sick, like he was going to throw up, and he couldn't stop trembling. Spying his phone on the floor where he'd knocked it off the nightstand, he grabbed it and slid his finger over the speaker, effectively keeping the noises from Jax's attention. Quckly he dialed 911 and left the phone on the floor under the bed. Jax continued talking, every word menacing. _

_"Kurt, I put a lot of time and effort into this relationship. I waited and waited for you to warm up, but you know what? You never did. You're a fucking cock-tease, Kurt Hummel, and I plan to show you how things COULD have been if you'd just let me have things MY way once in a fucking while!"_

_Kurt shuddered. He could see the anger and rage in his ex-boyfriend's eyes and he knew what was coming. It wasn't 'what could happen', it was what was going to happen. His mind was spinning and he fought back the nausea. _

_"So what, Jackson, you got up this morning and said to yourself "ok, I think today I'll hike on over to 732 Parkland where Kurt lives, march right up to apartment 24 and harass the hell out of my ex-boyfriend, effectively scaring the hell out of him? Because, let me tell you, Jax…you're doing a damn good job of it. What happened to you? We used to have so much fun together. When we first started going out, you were happy, you smiled all the time, you wanted to go out, do things, go places. What happened to ruin all that? After a few months, all you wanted to do was stay in. No friends, no parties, no movies with the gang…and now I feel like I don't even know you at all. Clearly I didn't know you then, either!" _

_Kurt made himself keep talking. He could see that the line was open, and hoped like hell that someone had answered and could hear him speaking. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me, Kurt? What happened? You want to know what the fuck happened, Kurt? Absolutely nothing. Not a God Damn thing, Kurt. Nothing. When do you plan to take off your little girl panties and actually DO something with someone ? When do you plan on cashing in that V-card, Kurt, because let me tell you something, sweetheart, it's not going to anyone but ME. I've worked long and hard for it, and I'll be damned if you're giving what's rightfully mine to anyone else. Do you understand what I'm saying, Kurt?"_

_He felt sick. His hand flew up to his mouth and he was certain he was about to vomit then and there. He felt his stomach prickle with the muscle spasms that would surely cause him to gag soon. _

_"Jax….please….there has to be another way around this. Maybe we can work things out, maybe….if we just talk about things, and get back to where we were, we can…."_

_"Shut the fuck up, Kurt! Damn it, you know better than that. Don't treat me like I'm stupid!" Jax screamed at him. "When I leave here today, it will be for the very last time. I will not be back, but I'm leaving a piece of me with you, and damnit, I'm taking a chunk of you with me!" _

_"Jackson, no…we can….." _

_"We can 'nothing'…I can do whatever I want. You can lay there still as a corpse if you want, but make no mistake about it, your ass is mine today." _

_Kurt scrambled to get up, but there was nowhere to go. He was between the bed and the wall and Jax was between him and the door. Jackson lunged for him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and shoving him into the wall hard.  
"Jax, please…..don't…please, you're hurting me." _

_"Stop whining. You'll like it, and you'll be begging for it when I'm done with you. You'll wonder how you ever went so long without it. You got 'ny lube in here?" he said, jerking Kurt down the wall and checking the nightstand drawer. _

_"No, I don't….didn't need it…..please. Jax, please…"_

_Without warning a wad of fabric, a sock perhaps, or a scarf, was shoved into Kurt's mouth, effectively shutting off his pleas for Jackson to stop. Panic set in and his fight or flight response was in full effect. With every bit of strength he could muster, Kurt swung his arm free and aimed for Jackson's face, scratching ferociously across his eyes and hitting him in the nose as hard as he could. Jax screamed in pain, but it only fueled his rage. He pinned Kurt's arms back behind him and slammed an elbow into Kurt's back._

_Kurt was sobbing now, crying in earnest, and he shut his eyes to close himself off to what he knew was going to happen. He could fight back all he wanted, but the truth was, Jackson was 3 inches taller than him and had a good 30 lbs on him as well. He worked out daily, and his toned body was the proof. It sickened Kurt to realize that something that had initially drawn him to Jax would be the very thing that would keep Kurt from getting away from him. _

_Jackson shoved him down onto the bed, face down, and grabbed at the waistband of his pajama pants, ripping them down, and when they got stuck under Kurt's weight, he shredded them down a side seam and shoved them aside. Kurt refused to hold still, thrashing as much as he could with the weight on his body, and Jax pulled his arm up behind him further until he felt a pop. Kurt screamed out in pain and Jax just smiled. _

_"Wiggle again, I dare you. I fucking dare you to move. You want the other arm done too?" he sneered. _

_Kurt heard a zipper going down and Jax smacked him on the ass hard, telling him to move his legs apart. Kurt refused, shaking his head, which was now swimming with the pain in his arm. _

_"Listen you little fuckwad, I'm going to have your ass today one way or the other." He grabbed Kurt's left leg and shoved it over, placing a knee on the bed between Kurt's thighs and leaned into him, rubbing his cock along Kurt's crack. His fingers followed and he was pressing down with his other hand on Kurt's injured arm, the pressure on his back almost enough to make him black out. _

_Jackson slid a finger into Kurt once, then immediately added another causing Kurt to scream into the gag in his mouth and shake his head no. Jax spit on his fingers and shoved three into Kurt's tight hole, moving them in and out only twice before pulling them out and shoving his cock into Kurt so hard that he did, finally, by the grace of God, pass out from the pain. _

_He missed the loud bang at the apartment door. He missed the officer yelling "Mr. Hummel, are you inside? Are you ok, sir?" And when there was no response, they kicked the door in only to find Kurt nearly strangled to death on the bed, Jax with his pants still around his ankles and a line of semen down Kurt's back, his hands around Kurt's neck. Kurt was nearly blue. _

Kurt woke up, gasping and his hands flew to his neck. His eyes were wide and he had tears running down his face. He was sobbing.

"Just a dream, Kurt…only a dream. He's not here. Don't panic." He chanted to himself. But it was a dream fully based on what had really happened in his bedroom that warm April morning. A morning that would live in his mind until he died, he was certain of it. A memory that would haunt him until he found a way to erase it from his brain, and he wasn't holding his breath on that one.

He'd broken out into a cold sweat. Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed, hands shaking, and he knew it was time.

"Rachel, it's me. Yeah, how's Finn? Good…..listen, when he leaves for work tonight, are you busy? Could you come over? I wanted to talk to you about something. No, just something important…..ok, I'll see you then. Thanks."

88888888888888888888

"….so I guess, from reading the police reports, the officer stayed on the line to hear what was going on and she dispatched officers to my address. That's where they found him and he was…..he was um….like I said before….."  
"Enough! Please, Kurt, please don't say any more. I don't think I can handle it." Rachel was sitting on the other end of the sofa sobbing hysterically, big, round tears streaming down her pink cheeks. She was visibly shaking.

"Oh my God, Kurt. Oh my GOD!" she screamed and launched herself at him, pulling him into her arms and holding on for dear life. "And here, when I saw you, I thought he'd just broken your arm. You know, the cast and all that…I just assumed you'd fought and….oh God…..I had no idea, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry, baby. I didn't know, and I never DREAMED that he'd do something like…..oh honey."

"So, now you know." He said much more calmly then he actually felt. "You know why anyone touching me makes me want to faint. You know why I haven't dated since Jax. You know why I just feel a little….less…than myself. My confidence took a nose dive, Rach. Surely I wasn't worth anything after all he'd done to me. Surely I was damaged goods, right?"

"Oh Kurt, no! No, it's not like that! You know better than that!"

"I know…I know that now. I've been seeing a therapist since then. When I moved up here, he recommended a colleague and that's where I've been going on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. I'm sorry I lied about that…I just…I wasn't ready to tell the story. Only my dad and Carole know and I was just….I'm still so…..I'm broken, Rach. It'll take a while to fix me, I think." He let out a stifled half laugh. "Dr. Stein will be good for me. She's the one here…..Dr. Reynolds was in Ohio…he was ok, but …..well, anyway. It was time to tell you. I needed to, so thank you for listening and not interrupting. Had I stopped talking, I don't know that I'd have been able to pick back up and keep going."

They sat there, on the sofa, holding each other for a long time, not caring what time it was. Not moving, not talking, just sitting and being still. It was exactly what Kurt needed and he was happy with his decision to tell Rachel the whole story, finally. Later they watched 'Rent' for the 100th time and just talked on the sofa into the night.

"I thought, surely, you wanted to talk to me about taking your sketch book…..I'm sorry I did that. Ok, really, I'm not. Tell me you're not mad?" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh my GOD, Rachel! I was so wrapped up in the Jax story that I didn't even tell you what David wants! You are NOT going to believe it when I tell you! And yes, I LOVE you endlessly for taking my book to him. He was really interested in my sketches, and he showed me some of his from college. Did you know he has a degree in fashion design? Me neither! Anyway, we started talking and he wants MY help with his 'new venture', Rachel! I am beside myself and so crazy excited about this! "

Kurt, excitedly, told Rachel about the meeting with David Perry and she was ecstatic for him, of course. They did their happy dance around the living room and by the time they were exhausted from laughing and jumping around, they dropped on to the sofa, breathless, and smiling. This was MUCH better than the sobbing and sadness of an hour ago.  
"So, I have to ask you, Kurt. Who is he?" Rachel asked, looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"You lost me….who is 'who'? "

"The guy…the guy in all of your sketches now. They used to be random, this blonde here, that brunet there, etc. Now every one of them is a curly dark haired guy with beautiful honey colored eyes. Kurt, the other sketches don't even have faces, let alone eyes! What gives? Are you still hung up on the coffee shop guy? Is that who it is? "

"I wouldn't say 'hung up' exactly. Ok, maybe I would. Rachel, he's stuck in my head. If I never see him again, I'll remember how he looked sitting in that coffee shop forever. I'm not unreasonable. I know the likelihood of seeing him ever again is slim and none, especially in New York, but oh my God, Rachel, he was just stunning….just….." Kurt shook his head with a small smile. "They could put that boy in a museum and I'd sit and stare at him all day long. " He sighed. "Until I find him, I'll continue to draw him until I get him out of my system I guess."

"Oh Kurt…..I hope you find him again. And if you do, I hope he deserves you, because he'd have to be awfully special to deserve someone as wonderful as my best friend!"

"I don't know about all that, but I do know I wish I could at least just SEE him one more time." Kurt said, sadly. "There was just this…..this 'spark' or something, when I saw him. I felt almost as if the air had been yanked out of my lungs. His eyes were so expressive. Looking into those eyes would be like reading a novel, I just know it. You'd be able to see forever and you'd never want to look away." Kurt mused.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I know that if you saw the guy I saw in the hall this afternoon he'd turn your head! He was amazing, Kurt. He kinda looks like your sketch guy, as a matter of fact. Maybe you can use him and abuse him sexually to vent your frustration over not having your coffee shop guy?" she laughed.

Kurt half grinned and dropped his eyes to the beautiful dark wood coffee table. "I don't know that I'll be using and abusing anyone anytime soon….I mean…with everything…."

"Kurt, that's not what I meant…I wasn't saying that you….God I need a filter. I'm just going to sit here silently so that I don't say anything stupid anymore."  
"I'd pay good money to see THAT, Berry!" he snickered. "That's not going to happen!"

"Oh shut up, Kurt!" Rachel said, smacking him on the arm. "Kurt, I'm really…really so very sorry about everything with Jax. I can't find the words, the right words, to say how much I want to just hold you and fix you. But then again, saying that I want to 'fix you' implies that you're broken, and you're not, Kurt. You're not broken. You're whole, and positive and strong and just the most wonderful friend. I will do anything in my power to help you through this, I promise. Anything you need, anything, you just ask, ok? "

"I will, Rach. I know I'm not 'broken', but sometimes I don't feel completely whole yet. I'll get there, I know I will, but right now, I just want to get back to some semblance of normalcy. I want people to understand why I'm so skittish, but I'm so embarrassed to tell anyone what actually happened. It's bad enough that people think he hit me and broke my arm. The reality is so much worse, and it makes me feel weak and scared and…..just broken. I want to be whole, I really do.

Dr. Stein says that I need to get back out in public more often and face my fear of being around people. I need to push myself to be in social situations and train my brain, again, to know that for the most part, people are kind and the vast majority have no intention of hurting anyone. He says I need to work on being brushed up against and bumped into without having a panic attack, which probably sounds like it's so simple, but sometimes that small contact with someone sends me over the edge. I'm ready and willing to work on it, though, and I know it's time. It's been over a year, and I need to stand up for myself and be me again. I can't let Jax ruin any more of my life!"

"That's the Kurt I know and love" she smiled. "We'll do this together. You'll see…..we'll get you back to your old self in no time!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Just an fyi...I'm aware that Blaine's middle name is not actually Anthony, it's Devon. But c'mon...can you IMAGINE the field day Irene would have had with that one? **

**I hope you made it through chapter 14 in one piece...ugh. I think my chapters are steadily getting longer...weird. **

**Questions? Comments? Wanna throw rotten vegetables and fruit at me? ;) SAY SOMETHING! **

**CHAPTER 15**

"So when do the guys come into town?" Coop asked him.

"Next weekend; Thursday night, actually. I know there's no way I can get off work both Friday and Saturday night, but Mickey said he can get me covered one of the two. Whatever night I'm off, I was thinking of having people over…..you up for it?"

"You supplying the alcohol?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, goofball, I can handle that part!"

"Then I'll supply the party animals! Guys night, or mixed?"

"Whatever….doesn't matter to me. I just want to christen the place, and until beer gets spilled on something, it's still virginal!" Blaine laughed.

"I'm sure that'll be no problem. What about your neighbors, though? You gonna warn them or invite them?" Coop snickered.

"Oh…well, I don't know about inviting…I mean…especially Sebastian across the hall and I don't even know the new ones down the hall. I mean, I haven't talked to them or even seen them. It could be an older couple for all I know and would I really want some old people hanging out with all of us because… "

"Jeez, Blaine, it was just a joke, and you're babbling. Ok, wait….you're babbling, and not looking me in the eye. Spill! What's gotten you so uptight with the neighbors?"

"Dude! The guy across the hall is….intense!" Blaine went on to explain to Coop everything that had happened, not in great detail, but with enough little goodies to have Coop rolling with laughter.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!? He said that? Outloud? Oh that's a riot!" he laughed. "And they were doing it in the hallway?"

"Well, I don't think pants were around ankles or anything, but um, yeah…hands were in places that should be only behind locked doors…or at least closed doors!"

"So you tried to avoid him but you ran into him anyway?"

"Yeah, well, he was….um…and I…..yeah."  
"There's more to this story than meets the eye, isn't there?" Coop asked, grinning slyly. "You have the hots for this guy?"

"NO! Oh no, Coop, no…I mean, he's cute…ok, he's totally hot, but I'm really thrown off by his craziness and the things he just blurts out as if it's the most normal thing in the world! I mean, who does that?"

"Apparently he does, and therefore, you HAVE to invite him. I've gotta meet this guy! Admit it, it'll be fun!"

"Oh, it'll be …..something…alright. Not so sure about this, Coop. We'll see."

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Mr. Blaine! Mr. Blaine!" Evee yelled to him as he came out of the building.

"Hey beautiful! How's your day been?" Blaine replied, crossing the street toward Evee and Matthew. "Where's your mom?" he added, a little surprised that Maggie wasn't outside with the kids. She was always with them, never leaving them alone out there for even a minute.

"She's um…she's inside. She's on the phone with Josh. They were yelling so Matthew and I came out here." She said sadly.

"Oh, well, I hate to hear that. Is Josh..um…..?"

"He's mom's friend….her boyfriend kind of. He drives a truck, so he's not around a lot. He's gone all over the country most of the time, which is fine with Matt and me!" she snickered. "When he's not working he stays here with us."

"I see….and, you're sure your mom knows you're out here without her?"

"I dunno…. I guess she does. I just don't like it when they start yelling like that, and mom starts crying. Josh always makes her cry. I don't like him really. "

Her sad face and brutal honesty got ahold of him and wouldn't let go. He was hesitant to leave them out there alone, but as he was rolling it over in his head he heard Maggie calling them, frantic, obviously not aware they'd come outside. Blaine grabbed the door and opened it, yelling inside "They're out here, Maggie!"

Maggie appeared at the door, red eyed and puffy faced, and scolded the kids for leaving the house without telling her. "I've TOLD you about the bad people that take beautiful kids without asking for permission! You know better!" she said, another tear escaping and running down her cheek.

"God, Blaine, you must think I'm crazy…." She hiccupped.

"Nope, not at all. In fact, if you want to vent, I'm pretty good at being a shoulder to cry on?"

"I'm sure you have much better things to do, Blaine, but thank you. " she half smiled.

"Nope, I was just going to hit the coffee shop for a drink and come back home. How about you get these guys settled inside with a movie or something and I'll go grab us a sinfully fattening drink and some biscotti and we'll chat?"

Maggie smiled at him and nodded in agreement. She ushered the kids inside and gave him a last look over her shoulder. "Thanks" she mouthed at him.

Blaine went on down to Higher Ground and placed his order, grabbing the chocolate chip biscotti and headed back up to Maggie's place. Knocking on the door, he waited and heard a small voice say "who is it?".

"It's Blaine, buddy" he replied, and Matthew opened the door for him.

"Mom's in the bathroom. She's crying again. I'll tell her you're here." Matthew said.

Blaine settled himself at the kitchen table and waited, fiddling with scraps of fabric that were all over the table. Clearly Maggie was sewing something, and judging from the fabric, it was something for Evee. Flowers, butterflies, magic wands…..they were all over this fabric in bright, vibrant colors. Still, another pile of fabric with a filmy paper pinned to it was on the other side of the table. It was a soft, buttery yellow, pale and quite feminine. He smiled, thinking of Evee in a dress of the silky fabric, dancing and spinning, the skirt fluttering out around her. It suited her coloring perfectly.

Finally Maggie came out of the bathroom, again with red, puffy eyes. She gave him a weak smile and sat down across from him.

"Ok, so I'm here to listen" he said, giving her his most friendly, open smile. "Hit me!"

She chuckled. "You're going to regret this, Blaine. I promise you!"

She went on to tell him about Josh, how they'd met at her old job when he'd been the route driver for her area, and delivered packages almost daily to her office. They dated for about 6 months before Josh took another job doing OTR hauling, long distance. They'd decided it was ridiculous for him to have an apartment and pay rent for what was basically storage, since he was clearly not home often. They looked for a bigger apartment together and had found this one. It had two really large bedrooms, so the kids shared one and he and Maggie had the other. Apparently Josh hadn't been "home" in over a month, and this was the essence of their argument today.

"So he claimed he'd been back to back trips all these weeks, but when I called the office they told me he wasn't scheduled with anything that week, but he wasn't answering my calls. Turns out he was somewhere in Nebraska, shacked up with another woman." She said, taking a deep breath. "He said I should send his stuff to his new address!" Blaine gave her a look with raised eyebrows that said he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard.

"You're joking, right? He left and he wants YOU to get his stuff together and pay to have it shipped to him?" Blaine asked.

"I know, right?!" she half laughed and half sobbed.

Blaine reached over for her hand and squeezed it. He didn't say anything right away, just looked at her with empathy and sat there, ready to listen.

"So, now I have to break it to the kids that he won't be coming back, and that's what I feared most when I got into this relationship….that whoever I'd fall for would just leave and ruin their faith in relationships! Damn him!" she squeaked out.

"Mags….I don't think they're going to be overly upset about it. From the little bit I've gathered, they don't like it when he treats you poorly, so maybe this isn't all bad?"

"They_ said_ that?!" she sobbed again. "I've tried to hide things…..to be quiet when we argue….."

"You know how kids are. They hear what we don't want them to, and when you say something important it goes in one ear and out the other!" he chuckled. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I don't know really….it's just….so new, and I haven't had time to think on it much. I'll calm down, sleep on it, and find a way to make the rent on my own. We've been splitting it…I pay my half and he mails his half to the landlord when he gets paid. I may not make much, but I'll be damned if I'll move them again! They finally made a few friends in the neighborhood!"

"Awww, Maggie. I hate to see you so upset. I wish there was something I could do to help?"

"Believe me, you are helping, just by listening to me gripe and moan about things. I appreciate it, Blaine. Thank you." She said, giving him a tender smile. "God! Why are all the good ones already taken, or gay, or both!" Maggie blurted out, finally laughing in earnest. Blaine joined her and they sat around giggling like school girls until Maggie felt better.

8888888888888888888888

"So here's the key to the back door, just in case I lock myself out. It's not as if I really know anyone else in NYC to give a spare key to, so you're the lucky recipient!" Kurt laughed.

"Well, I'm honored to hold your spare keys, Mr. Hummel!" Rachel responded dryly, slipping yet another key onto her key ring. She now had more of Kurt's keys on her key ring than she did her own keys. "So what's the word with David?"

"The loft space he wanted for offices is being torn apart and redone to his specs. Apparently we can't get in for a couple of weeks because of asbestos, so I'll be working from home. He said he's sending a few models over for me to measure today, so I can make clothing that fits them perfectly for the brochure he wants to put together. I have some things already started. They'll just need tailoring, which isn't any big deal. I'm only feeling weirded out by strangers in my house."

"Did you set the other bedroom up as a studio yet? Last week it was still in shambles!"

"Yeah, got it all put away and set up how I want it. I'm taking advantage of all the natural afternoon light coming in the windows. It'll be perfect. I ordered these really swanky window shades that go up and down with the touch of a remote! So if someone's in there changing they'll have some privacy. Who knows who might be looking in the windows from the other apartment! "

"OH! Have you seen the guy yet?" Rachel asked him excitedly.

"No, but I hear him. He plays music. I mean, I don't think it's the radio or an Ipod or anything, I think he actually plays music…as in instruments. I can see them through the window. And he's really good, Rachel. If it's him singing and playing and not a recording, he's phenomenal! And I was thinking the other day, when I signed my rental agreement, there was paperwork in there that had been filled out and signed by an 'Anthony Anderson', so I guess that's either him or the other apartment down the hall. The address was the same, but there was no apartment number on it."

"Well you could have gotten that much off the mailboxes downstairs, Kurt. One says Anderson and the other says Smythe, silly! Oh, but you don't go out the front door!" she laughed.

"Perhaps, but if I start calling my neighbors by their last names, I'll sound like one of the meathead jocks from high school!" he laughed. "And thanks for the reminder….I need to check my mailbox!"

"Point taken. So, we'll have to see who this Anthony is and if he's the hot babe I saw on the stairs last week!"

Just then there was a slight hissing sound….a scraping of sorts and they looked at each other in confusion. "What was that?" they said, looking at each other oddly. Kurt saw it first. There was a bright white, square envelope near the front door that someone had pushed underneath. On the front it read "neighbor" with a smiley face on it.  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rachel tittered, jumping around. "Open it!" she squealed running for the  
door and looking through the peephole. The hallway was already empty.

"Oh joy….one of the neighbors, a 'Blaine Anderson', is having a 'gathering', it says, and he'd like for us to attend so that we can get aquainted. You know what that means, right? It means 'I'm having a party and I don't want you to call the cops, so I'm inviting you instead!'" he deadpanned. "It also means he was outside the door when you were talking about Anthony Anderson being a hot babe!" They both giggled and laughed at that.  
"So are you going? You should go. You should really go, I mean, you really should get to know your neighbors, especially the hottie, and have you even seen the other tenant either?" she rambled.

"Rachel….I don't think…I mean, an apartment filled with strangers? I'll be as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. There are bound to be lots of people bumping into one another and that might just send me over the edge. That wouldn't be embarrassing at all, right?!" he snarked. "And now that we know there are two Andersons living there, I'm thinking your hottie is taken."

"Oh Booo! Well, I think you should at least TRY to make an appearance since he took the time to invite you!" she smiled widely.

"He, huh? What if the 'Blaine' in the other apartment is a woman and SHE invited me? Or us, as the case may be, because it says I should bring a friend or two if I want to."

"Blaine isn't traditionally a girl's name, so get over it! Oh we HAVE to go, Kurt, when is it?"

"Next Friday. Ok, I'll think about it, but if I go, will you go with me? I'll need you for moral support?!"

"I wouldn't miss it" she said, and winked at him. "Finn will be working, and I'll be sitting at home anyway!"

"Rach! Listen!" Kurt shushed her.

"I am listening to you, Kurt…."

"No! Just…shhhhh! Listen!"

"What am I listening to?"

"Just listen! Come here!" Kurt dragged her into the other room and over to the wall adjoining the other apartment. They stood there, in comfortable silence, listening to the soulful sound of a man's voice singing a song neither could identify. He was lamenting a lost love, singing about a chance encounter and the subsequent disquiet for not having done anything to change the circumstances of the meeting.

"Oh Kurt, he's amazing! You think he's actually singing this? Right now?"

Just then, the music stopped and the piano notes were tested, retried, and tested again. It seemed he'd found the notes he was searching for, and he picked up with the lyrics, just as mournful as they were before.

"Rachel…he's _WRITING_ this song….now….as we're listening. He's testing lyrics and notes!"

"Holy cow, he's got it bad, Kurt!" she grimaced. "Maybe you can borrow that song from him and sing it for your lost Adonis?" she winked at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and gave her a nudge on the shoulder. "Maybe…..maybe this is the apartment building for lost loves?" he snickered. "Does that mean if I ever find him I have to move out?"

"Does he sing anything upbeat or is it all melancholy?"

"No, he sings everything….and I mean everything! The other day it was Teenage Dream and assorted other Katy Perry songs. He does some Billy Joel, Elton John, Meatloaf, you name it! But I've heard this one so often I know all the words! Ok, well, all the words he's come up with so far" he grinned. "Sometimes I sing along. That's not at all creepy, right?"

"Errrrr, not at all?" she replied, wincing, with a funny little grin on her face.

"I miss playing, Rach. I think I might have to get a piano….even just a keyboard. Soon. I need to get back into things, into me, into what I love and what I'm good at. I miss music and singing and ….well, you know."  
"You miss everything Jax wouldn't let you be and do?"

"Rachel….."

"I think that'd be good. Besides," she grinned, "You'll need to be ready for your duet with one of the Mr. Anderson's next door! You two can sing about missed opportunities and pining over the one who got away!"

They both fell into a fit of giggles and retreated to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N How many ways can I love themuse19 for giving me the nod on my story? To those of you who follow her and took her rec and ran with it...I thank you :) I love hearing from you! And if you aren't already reading her Model Behavior, go DO IT! **

**Thanks to OnoraMellark for her suggestions on this chapter...you rock, lady! **

**I own nothing, blah blah blah...same ol' thing. Ryan owns it all...sadly. And a belated Happy Birthday to Mr. Sex on a Stick and Sings Like a Dream yesterday. Oh how I'd love to pop out of THAT cake...but I digress! Read on :) **

**CHAPTER 16 **

_2:07 p from Jeff: You busy?_

_2:08 p from Blaine: Hey man, what's up? You've been quiet lately. _

_2:10 p from Jeff: Busy….really busy. Sooooo…_

_2:11 p from Blaine: Soooooo? Something's up. Don't tell me you can't come this weekend?!_

_2:12 p from Jeff: No! We'll be there! I can't wait. But I was wondering…_

_2:14 p from Blaine: Dude, spit it out. What's going on? Everything ok?_

_2:15 p from Jeff: Fine_

_2:15 p from Blaine: You need to call me, or I'm calling you. Something isn't right. Are you ok, Jeff?_

_2:16 p from Jeff: NO! Don't call. I'm fine, great actually. I can't…say…these things to you outloud…and I thought texting would be easier. _

_2:18 p from Blaine: I don't mind telling you that I'm really weirded out right now wondering wth is up!_

_2:20 p from Jeff: So you sent me something…last weekend? _

_2:22 p from Blaine: I did? No I didn't? Did I? _

_2:23 p from Jeff: OMG, you're so obtuse! A phone number?!_

_2:25 p from Blaine: OH! Yes, I did. Are you going to call him? J _

_2:26 p from Jeff: I did. He did. We talked. For a REALLY long time. _

_2:27 p from Blaine: Define "really long time" because they mean two different things to my Great Aunt Harriet and my friends from high school. _

_2:29 p from Jeff: Umm…_

_2:30 p from Blaine: For the love of God, man, spit it out! _

_2:31 p from Jeff: Um, well, we've spoken quite a few times by text…..He texted me last night and we did that for awhile again…..about an hour or two…maybe three. We decided it would be nicer to talk in "person" on the phone instead of texting, so I called him around 1 am….last night, this morning, whatever. _

_2:34 p from Blaine: And, how long did you talk? _

_2:35 p from Jeff: Wejusthungup_

_2:36 p from Blaine: WHAT? Are you saying you guys talked on the phone for over 13 hours?! Are you CRAZY? _

_2:39 p from Jeff: Oh hell yeah I am. Blaine. OMG. _

_2:40 p from Blaine: OMG is right. I'd hate to pay YOUR cell phone bill! _

_2:41 p from Jeff: No….omg….Blaine. I can't breathe now. I hung up and I can't-_

_2:42 p from Blaine: Jeffie? Are you ok? Did he say something mean to you?_

_2:44 p from Jeff: Blaine. He's it. _

_2:45 p from Blaine: He's what? You're playing tag now? _

_2:45 p from Blaine: OMG. Wait….WHAT? WHHAAATTT? JEFFIE! _

_2:46 p from Blaine: Pick up the phone NOW. _

"Hi" Jeff said, and Blaine could tell he had that cheesy smile on his face.

"Jeffie -?" Blaine said in his 'I'm talking to a 3 year old' voice.

"Blaine, he's it. He's…..he's just….so much - " and Jeff broke into sobs, and still half laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm a blubbering mess, but I'm SO tired and so uptight and strung out and ohmygodBlaine! He's the one. There is no question at all in my mind. He's _the one_. " Blaine could still hear him sniffling, yet laughing at the same time.

"Oh, Jeffie…..I'm so glad. I'm just speechless. I don't know what to say except that I'm SO happy for you. So happy! " Jeff, still half sobbing, laughed at him.

"I know you are, and I can hear you smiling through the fact that you're trying not to cry on me!"

"Screw it, I'm gonna sob like a baby if I want to! Jeffie…..what made you - -I mean, how did you know? Did you tell him this? I don't wanna be a downer and say 'geee, you know it's only been a week or so, right?' but I feel obligated to do so, as your best friend and all that."

"Blaine, I don't know….I just….never in all my life have I come across someone so open, so intense, so kind. He's just…he's everything. I've known him for all of 10 days but we've texted or talked every one of those 10 days, sometimes for hours on end and..….I just feel like I know so much about him and I…..God, Blaine, maybe I'm stupid or something, but I think I could fall head over heels in love with him. In fact, I'm fairly sure I already am, Blaine. He's perfect….absolutely just perfect."

With this, his sniffling started anew and Blaine couldn't help but shed a few tears along with him, so happy for his friend that he couldn't find words to say. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, sniffling and snickering at themselves. Blaine could tell Jeff was self- conscious about having poured out his feelings as he'd done, but it felt great to know that his friend would come to him, trust him enough, to word vomit on him. It was just another link in their bond.

"I hope I'm not being overly enthusiastic, but Blaine, I think he feels the same way. I've never, ever connected with someone so immediately as I do with Nick. Ever. He's…..wow. I'm at a loss for words. I've used up all the words I'm allotted for the day during that 13 hours with Nick!" Jeff laughed.

"Soooooo, this weekend then, right?"

"Yeah, but he has to work Friday and Saturday, right, so he wouldn't be there at the party anyway, so I didn't…um….tell him yet. I will! I just feel weird….I know you and I have been planning this for awhile…and I'm there to spend time with you….I don't want him to feel like I'm just showing up in his face, ya know? I don't want him to feel any pressure at all. We haven't talked a whole lot about meeting in person or anything and I-"

"Jeff…breathe!" Blaine laughed.

"As for him being in town or at the party this weekend, no, I forgot, he won't be around. I thought he was gonna be here, but he's going out of town." Blaine said. "His little sister has some sort of function, a big gymnastics competition or something, and he promised her he'd come home for it. Wait, you didn't tell him you were coming up here?! Aw, Jeff, he's gonna be pissed if you're here and he's not!"

"No, I…..I kinda wanted to talk to him about things first – you know, important things, 'I might be head over heels in love with you but I'm not going to say that because I'm terrified it's too soon' things. Don't tell him now, ok! Especially if he's not going to be in town at all while I'm there. If the situation were reversed I'd wanna cancel and I don't want him to do that to his little sister. We'll make it work somehow. Just….don't tell him, ok? If it's meant to happen, it will. Maybe another night he'll be in town?"

"He knows some friends are coming to visit. I'm sure he has to realize I would have invited YOU of all people! Let's just hope he can make everyone happy this weekend. Right?"

"Right. Let it play out on it's own, and we'll see what happens. If he's meant to be there when I'm there, then it will happen, right?"

"13 hours. You are a nutjob!" Blaine laughed. "Am I allowed to know? I mean, can I mention it to him?"

"Yeah, just don't harass him! I don't want him to think I ran straight to you and told you everything we talked about or anything." Jeff warned, laughing, "but you know I will eventually anyway, right?" he snickered. "I don't think there's anything about me that he doesn't know. Who knew you could cram everything about yourself from birth to present day into a 13 hour conversation and a few hours of texting?"

"There will be more to talk about, Jeff. He can't possibly know everything there is to know about you…I mean, I'm sure you didn't tell him about all the embarrassing things, right?"

"Well, some….I mean, really, we talked about EVERYthing…..nothing held back, just open conversation, totally honest. We laughed about it, because we came up with a 'skip it' word, you know. If he were to ask something I didn't want to answer, I'd say 'jello', but only one 'jello' was uttered in the whole 13 hours! It was, seriously, one of the best conversations of my life, if not THE best, and I know that's completely cheesy, but….Blaaaaaaaine! OH MY GOD…. I just…..wow."

"Ok, but you know you have to tell me what he asked you that you 'jello-d', right?" Blaine asked, totally curious, and almost giggling.

"Nope, it wasn't me. It was him. I asked him about school, and he has two bachelors degrees and he also knows a billion things about real estate, but he 'jello-d' my 'so if you have all that going on, why are you playing guitar in a bar at night?" Jeff explained.

"He wouldn't elaborate at all?"

"Nope, 'jello'd' it right off the bat, and since it was the only thing he was hesitant to answer, I didn't push it or come back to the subject. Who knows, maybe he's embarrassed about not having a job in his field or something. Bottom line is, I couldn't care less if he has a hot dog cart or hangs with Bill Gates. He's perfect." Jeff was now blushing to the roots of his platinum blonde hair, and he was glad Blaine couldn't see him. Even just talking about Nick made his heart race.

Blaine could tell though. When you're friends with someone for that long, you know every little hitch and nuance in their conversation voice. His friend was in love, and it was so painfully obvious that he actually thought it might be a good thing that the two wouldn't meet in person this weekend. It would be glaringly obvious to anyone Jeff talked to about Nick that he was in deep. He needed to talk to Nick and see how he felt, and soon.

"Well, now you have to meet him face to face," Blaine said, "then he'll surely find out some new things about you…..like the things only your old roommate and closest friend knows….the embarrassing stuff I can share with him, right? I mean, dude, we lived together for four years…shared a bathroom, and slept in the same room. There has to be something I can rock his world with, right?" Blaine teased. "Shit, I've been IN the room when you've been with a guy….ok, not proud of that, but it happened. You should check my bed more thoroughly next time."

"Blaine! Don't you dare embarrass me any more than you already have!" Jeff laughed.

"I shouldn't tell him how you completely freak out over cheap toilet paper? Or how you lose consciousness momentarily every time the Neon Trees come on the radio? Does he know about Rudy? Did you tell him about Mr. Wyatt confiscating your laptop at Dalton because of the porn rumor? Oh! Hahahaa…or how about how you make those totally sexy, cute little noises when you...um…..er…yeah." Blaine blushed.

"Healreadyknowsthat…" Jeff mumbled.

"You TOLD HIM THAT? How, exactly, would _that_ come up in conversation, Jeff, hmmmmmm?" Blaine laughed outloud.

"Not um….not exactly told him...in conversation or anything but….um…" Jeff stammered.

Blaine squawked. "You guys have never met in person, how would he already know that if you didn't come right out and tell-? OMG you _DID NOT_….Jeffrey? Phone sex?"

"Itwasalongconversation….and it got rather….intense?" Jeff mumbled again.

"Holy hell, Jeffie, how am I supposed to look Nick in the eye at work knowing that you two…that you guys…..that you were…o.m.g!" Blaine teased. There was a beat of silence, and he heard Jeff clear his throat and he knew Jeff was totally blushing.

"Soooooo, guess what I did to my hair?" Jeff said, trying to smoothly change the subject.

888888888888888888

Blaine sat at his keyboard, fiddling with lyrics to one of the songs he was writing, or trying to write, as the case may be. He was a little spaced out right now, thinking of his two friends and their new relationship. He was truly happy for Jeff. Jeff had been in some seriously shitty relationships, mostly because he was so damn nice, and just wouldn't stand up for himself when he needed to. He was always making excuses for someone – "oh, he just had a bad day at work…" or "the Buckeyes lost last night, he's on edge…" It was always something, and it was time for Jeff to find someone that would treat him well and cherish him for the amazing person that he was. He didn't know very many people in this world with a heart as big as Jeff's. There was a reason he was Blaine's best friend for 10 years now.

He wasn't able to focus on his writing, really, though, because he was thinking of seeing Nick tonight and wondering how he was going to go about subtly grilling him to see if he felt the same way about Jeff as Jeff obviously did about Nick. This was going to be tricky. If things worked out between the two, it would be great! Two friends in a happy, healthy relationship would be awesome! Then again, if things didn't work out, he'd still have to work with Nick and Jeff would be unhappy. Not awesome.

As he sat there scribbling notes he caught a flash of someone in the other apartment out his window. He could see a drafting table there in the corner by the window, a small stand with a CD player and what looked like an Ipod dock, a portfolio leaned against the wall and a …..was that a cat? Was it alive? As the body approached the window, the cat jumped down and disappeared from sight. Yep, it's alive!

The blinds had been pulled halfway down, so all he could see was a body from the neck down, and oh my God, it was undressing quickly, right in the middle of the room. Clearly, a man was removing his shoes and taking his black dress pants off, and another man was kneeling in front of him, mostly hidden by the drafting table. Kneeling? Wait…..what?

Blaine jumped back from the keyboard and moved away from the window. _Hmmm…well, then…_ he snickered. He stayed where he was for a minute, then decided it wasn't his fault they had no shame! When he glanced back, the blinds had been pulled completely down. _I stand corrected, I guess…What_ _the hell?_ he almost grinned. He went back to sitting at his keyboard, and tapping his pencil, trying to find the right line for the refrain.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the next time he glanced out the window he realized the shades were back up and there were no people in sight. That was the first time he'd actually seen someone in that apartment, and they'd lived there almost a week. He never saw them coming or going; never heard the door open or close. It was weird.

He made himself some lunch, a turkey sandwich with some chips and a Coke, and went back into his music room. Thinking a change of pace might help, he grabbed his guitar and tried the notes on it instead of the keyboard. Suddenly, there were people in the other apartment again, and they were once again headless because of the blinds.

This was clearly not the same man as before, though. This man was taller, probably 6 foot 3 or so, and very slightly heavier than the last guy. His skin tone was darker. And he was undressing as the shades went down again. This guy was beautifully built, stomach like a washboard, and Blaine nearly gasped as his shirt slid down his arms, drifting softly to the floor. His fingers worked their way to the button on his pants and suddenly the shades were moving down again, of their own accord. He couldn't see anyone there adjusting them, but he was seriously not happy that the view was gone. _"Ok, seriously?" _Blaine thought.

He got up and moved into the living room, finishing his lunch at the desk near his front door that held his mail and his keys. He listened for the door of the other apartment to open. When he heard voices, he hurried over and looked out his peep hole. He was unable to see the door of apartment 3, but he could see a man, with the same skin tone and build as the man in the window, walk a few steps down the hall and then descend the steps quickly, casting a glance over his shoulder and winking at whoever was at the door of the apartment. "Anytime, and thanks for fitting me in! I look forward to seeing what you've got next time we meet, Kurt!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

_What the…seeing what you've got? Next time? Is this for real?_ Shaking his head and laughing slightly, Blaine started to move away from the door when he heard the first floor door bang open again. He moved back to the peephole and sure enough, another person, a woman this time, was skipping up the steps and knocking on apartment 3's door. "Hi, are you Kurt? Yes, I'm Sandra. David sent me. He says you're amazing!" she giggled, entering the apartment, but what caught his attention was the fact that she was practically undressing as she entered the apartment. "I'm short on time, but I wanted to see you today so badly. I'm so excited by all of this and I know you have to be as well!" she said enthusiastically.

By now Blaine's eyes were as big as saucers. Just WHAT kind of person was living next door? _That's three people in an hour_. He shook his head and ambled back into his music room, but was wholly unable to concentrate at all on music now. He grabbed his laptop and logged onto his facebook account:

**_What's on your mind?_** I've moved into a whore house. Seriously. WTH?

Cooper Anderson _and_ Jeffrey Sterling _like this_.

Jeffrey S. Sterling: Bwahahaha, ok, what?!

Cooper Anderson: Agreed, we need details. The guy across the hall having sex on the stairs again?

Trent Nixon: Now I REALLY can't wait to visit!

Finn Hudson: Sex on the….what? Where are you? OH! That dude…

Nicholas Duval: Is he at it again? Or is it something else? Did you run out of tissues, Blaine? Spill it! (no pun intended! Haha!)

Blaine Anderson: It just keeps getting weirder and weirder around here! OH MY GOD, NICK, NEVER SPEAK OF IT, REMEMBER?

Wesley Montgomery: Details now! (And photos if possible!) and I didn't know you moved?!

Trent Nixon: Wes, you're a sicko! Hahahahaha

Jeffrey S. Sterling: hahahaha, Nicholas Duval…Nicholas…hehe 3

Nicholas Duval: Shut it, Sterling! ;) It won't be so funny when you're screaming and moaning it!

Blaine Anderson: Awwwww, your first argument!

Trent Nixon: Bwahahahaha, Jeff just grabbed his chest and fell off the sofa. His eyes are big as plates and he's bright red. Bwahahahahahahah

Finn Hudson: Wait, what? Nick, who's this Jeffrey guy? I want details tonight! J

Wesley Montgomery: Still no photos…..

Jeffrey S. Sterling: WES! Ewwwww! And shut the hell up, Trent!

Cooper Anderson: GET SOME, JEFFIE!

Blaine Anderson: Oh I think Jeffie is well on his way….

Jeffrey S. Sterling: BLAINE! Omg…..somebody kill me…

And so it went, with everyone questioning it, so he had to explain himself, finally.

Blaine Anderson: The guy across the hall in apartment 1 has serious frottage on the stairs in broad daylight, and the new guy in apartment 3 has, what appears to be 'customers' showing up at regular intervals where he immediately draws the blinds, they disrobe and he hits his knees in front of them…..not necessarily in that order. Pretty crazy stuff.

Cooper Anderson: I've reconsidered. I want the spare bedroom. I'll be over with my stuff tonight! Hahahahaha It's much more entertaining there!

888888888888888888

"Twenty six, Rachel! Twenty six 'models' he sent over! He said 'a few!' A FEW is not twenty six!"

"Kurt, we know the number of people isn't the issue here. Are you ok? How did you do?"

"I…yeah. It was very strange. I did ok though. I mean, after the first 10 or so I was kind of numb. There's not much call for them to touch _me, _but having to measure every inch of people is a …..well, it's pretty intimate at points, and being on my knees to get the proper inseam measurements with complete strangers….well, it was a bit unnerving. All of it was, if I'm being honest." Kurt said, a little breathless.

"But you're ok? Do you want company? I can come over with ice cream? I wish I'd thought about it this afternoon; I wish I'd stayed with you this afternoon for moral support."

"No, I have to learn to do this. If this thing with David is going to work out, I have to be ON my game, every day, all the time, and I can not freak out over touching people or people touching me. I don't want to have to explain any of that to David. I really don't!"

"You shouldn't have to, Kurt. You'll get past this and it'll become second nature, right?" she said hopefully.

"God, I hope so Rachel…..I really hope so. But I made it through the whole ordeal without a panic episode, so I'm…I'm hopeful. I really am."

"You're going to do great, Kurt. I know you are! You and David are going to rock the fashion world!"

"Oh, and tomorrow David is coming over. He wants me to make a suite for HIM. For HIM, Rach!"

"Make it? Or design it?"

"Make, as in design, measure, cut, sew, fit, tailor, etc….all of it, by me, for him!"

"Aaaggghhhh!" she screeched into the phone, sharing in his enthusiasm.

"I know, right?!" Kurt beamed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Nothing to warn you about this time...pretty tame...for now. **

**Still own nothing. Still wish I did. I'd love to get ch 18 up tomorrow or over the weekend. **

**I hope you'll take a minute to review. To anyone who writes, it means the world to us if you take the time to say a few words, even if they're not all flowers and butterflies. **

**Thanks for reading! **

CHAPTER 17

"Seriously, Mercedes, I was getting worried! I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks, and we both know that's not right! I kept calling and getting your voicemail….I thought you were dead!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I don't even know what to say, but that my phone is gone and I don't know where I left it. It could be here in the apartment somewhere, just dead, so I can't hear it ring. It could be in the damn garbage can at the mall, Boo, who knows? So I'm going to have to go out and get a new one! And you're such a drama queen, Kurt! Dead? Really?" Mercedes laughed.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm surprised. Is this the second or third one you've misplaced this year?" Kurt laughed. "I'm just glad to hear from you! I can't wait for you to visit. Cedes, this is the most beautiful apartment…..I love it so much, and my little neighborhood is quiet and the guy in the next apartment plays beautiful music all day long on his keyboard or guitar, and with the windows open it just drifts in…..I love it here!"

"I can't tell you how good it is to hear you say that! You sound so different, Kurt. You've only been gone, what… a matter of weeks? And you already sound like a new man!"

"It's this place! New York is…..well, it's a place where I think I can be me again. I went to the grocery store today and the stock boy literally banged into me and I barely flinched and …..well, for me it's a big step." he grinned.

"I'd hate to see you pass out in the store because of some stock boy! Was he cute?"

"God I miss you, Cedes!" he laughed. "And yeah, he was cute, but he was no Adonis, that's for sure!"

"Ok, seriously, when are you going to either take out an ad in the paper, rent a billboard or get one of those planes to drag around a banner? You HAVE to find this guy, Kurt. He's making you goofy!"

"I know, I know. He's in my dreams almost every night, now. It's weird, the more I try to convince myself that I'll never see him again, the more my mind says 'oh, but you will!' and won't let me ditch the vision of his beautiful, perfect face. Oh my God, I said that out loud!" he laughed.

"Adonis….I freaking love it! Have you gone back to that same coffee shop again at the same time?"

"Mercedes, you and I both know that was a total fluke. The likelihood of me EVER being up and out of the house for coffee at 7 am on a Sunday morning is crazy. A pipe dream. Not going to happen. But then again, if I knew HE was going to be there, I'd set a freakin' alarm, honey!"

Kurt considered telling her that for the past two Sundays he HAD actually set his alarm and gone to the same Starbucks for coffee at 7 am, just on the off chance that perhaps Adonis would be there. Unfortunately, it wasn't happening. Telling Mercedes this, however, put him in "stalker" status, so he refrained.

Mercedes laughed and Kurt talked, then they switched roles, each giving accounts of what had been going on in the days that they hadn't been in touch. She made a promise to come visit him soon, probably before the end of the summer. He promised to send her pictures of his apartment once he got all the painting done. They said goodbye and hung up, each vowing to call within a day or so.

Kurt sat on his sofa reading a book….well, trying to read a book, when he realized he'd read the same page three times already. He couldn't focus, couldn't make his mind do what he wanted it to, which was to get away from anything work related and relax a little bit. It was screaming for him to draw. It was going it's own way, and he figured the only way to silence it was to go that way, too.

Kurt tried to sketch out some new designs and tweaked a few old ones, but his mind wouldn't behave and he finally gave in. He grabbed his largest sketch book and some pencils. Kohl would be too bold for this one. He had talked himself out of this so many times, but he couldn't deny it anymore. It was his mind driving him toward it.

He moved his easel out into the living room in front of the windows, which were cracked open and letting in the fresh spring air. He'd taken to leaving the living room windows open at least a little bit because those were the windows that were closest to the other apartment. He could hear the music best from the living room or from the spare bedroom, so he spent a lot of time in those spaces, generally smiling at the beautiful sounds coming from next door.

Kurt grabbed his easel and set up his sketch pad, the largest one, and began putting in basic lines, the shape of the face, the head, the cheeks. He drew in ears and began filling in details. He used a wide range of pencils and some soft pastels for the background to set off Adonis' skin tone. The whole living room was littered with art supplies and he was covered in lead and colors from his fingertips to his nose. He sat that way, hunched over his drawing for hours until he was finished and stepped back to look at his work. His eyes became heavily lidded and he wanted to just sink to the floor. He'd done it. He'd captured him perfectly. The beautiful eyes, the amazing half grin he'd seen, the perky pink lips dying to be kissed and nibbled.

He grabbed a few of his Prismacolors and put in some detail…the honey of his eyes, more pink on his bottom lip, the highlights on the curls in his hair. Kurt wasn't so much into lots of details on the body when he drew clothing. After all, his work was about the fashions on the model, not the model themselves. But this time, he knew he had to find the perfect balance of detail and imagination for Adonis. When he finished, it was getting late and quite dark outside. He heard a door close and feet moving down the hall toward the stairs, and consequently, toward his door. Curiosity got the best of him and he jumped up, falling over his portfolio and his art box, thudding to the floor in a heap with his left leg totally asleep from sitting on it crossed beneath him. Laughing and giggling, he scrambled quickly over to the door and looked out the peephole. He saw someone descending the stairs, but his back was already turned to Kurt. Rachel was right, he did resemble Adonis….from the back anyway. He wondered, idly, if that was Blaine, Anthony or Smythe? Whoever it was had a fantastic ass.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Blaine decided that a bunch of teenage girls lived in apartment two. As he was leaving for work tonight, he heard someone, or more than one someone it sounded like, scramble around in the apartment and then a thump. The giggling that followed caused him to grin, but what really got him was the shock that shot through him when he heard it. It was as if he'd been dragging his feet across the carpet in the winter for hours, then bam! He even paused at the top of the stairs to listen closer, and was certain that whoever was in the apartment was standing right on the other side of the door. He stood there for a minute with a smirk on his face, wondering if he should pull a Sebastian and turn and wink at the door. In the end, he decided not to…..at least until he found out who was actually inside!

It was Wednesday night and he was making his way to work as usual. He didn't mind walking, and in fact he preferred it to taking a cab. The exercise was always welcome, and since he had missed his afternoon at the gym with Kyle, he was glad for a little bit of exertion. He and Kyle and become friends pretty quickly, hanging out at the gym and even making plans for the next day to grab a coffee and some lunch. Kyle was doing some work in their neighborhood and invited him to meet him. Blaine wasn't sure where it was going, if anywhere, but he was glad for the companionship and the conversation. Kyle was a good guy and he was easy to talk to and get along with. He was so down to earth that it was a breath of fresh air to be around him. He had invited Kyle to the party Friday night and he said he'd try to make it, although he had tickets for something already and hated to see them go to waste, even if he wasn't thrilled about going to the event. Apparently a bunch of people from work were going and Kyle got sucked into it, and now he was regretting it. Kyle would much rather spend the evening with Blaine.

Work was fun, now. Blaine was used to the shenanigans from the patrons, and he and Davina had become quick friends, laughing, now, at Davina's antics on Blaine's first night. Turns out he (or she, depending on how Davina was dressed for the evening) was quite good on the piano himself, and a decent singer, and he and Blaine would do a rocking rendition of Meatloaf's 'Paradise By The Dashboard Lights'. Everyone absolutely loved it and even the band would howl and cheer them on when they sang it.

Blaine was lost in thought, walking to work, thinking about how just a few short months ago he'd been miserable. He'd been stuck in Ohio, bored out of his mind. He couldn't find a job he thought he'd enjoy at all, and he hated being around his dad…..even if it was within miles of his dad. Since he'd come out to his parents, his father had treated him like he had the plague. It stung, mostly because he and his father had been very close when he was younger.

He wasn't afraid of telling his parents when he realized he was gay. He was sure they'd support him in any way. They loved him, right? He'd never been more wrong. His mom didn't bat an eye. She'd clearly known, or strongly suspected. Apparently she had had time to come to terms with it. His dad, however, had completely stunned him with his immediate hatred and hurtful words. The thought threatened to bring his mood down, so he quickly changed tactics and mentally prepared himself for the party on Friday.

Tomorrow he would meet Kyle for lunch and then head to the store for food and booze, as he was sure there would be a demand for both. Tomorrow night Jeff and Trent were arriving, and he was so excited about that he nearly squealed like a little girl. He missed them more than he missed anything about Ohio and he couldn't wait to see them, especially Jeff. They'd been friends for so long, and he couldn't remember ever being apart this long. "Thank God for technology", he thought. It promised to be a helluva weekend, and the only downer was that Nick was leaving in the morning to go home and see his family. He still hadn't commented on anything about Jeff being there, and Blaine was glad, because he didn't want to see his friend depressed. This was just another reason for Jeff to come to New York again soon!

Blaine walked into work and into the break room, hanging his jacket in his locker. He checked the mirror on the wall, shoved a curl back into place and took a deep breath. It was still fairly early, and he was going to help Mickey stock the bar before anyone came in. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and noted anything he'd need to bring up from downstairs. After a couple of hours had gone by, the bar was thoroughly cleaned, stocked and ready to go. Mickey was happy, Mac was coming in tonight, and the guys were starting to show up, setting up their instruments. Then Nick walked in.

Blaine gave him a playful glance from beneath his lashes and shook his head with a grinning smirk.

"What? What's up?" Nick grinned back.

"Nothin' at all, Romeo. What's up with you?"

"So you've talked to him" Nick said, blushing so much that Blaine knew, without asking, how he felt about Jeff. Suddenly his demeanor changed and he just couldn't stop smiling. Blaine thought it was adorable, how bashful he was being. Nick's eyes were on the floor and he was pink from his hair to his shoulders. His smile was infectious.

"Oh, I talked to him, alright." Blaine teased. "Lucy, you have some e'splainin' to do!" he kidded Nick.

"What's to explain?" Nick said, hiding his broad smile. "I texted him, we did that for awhile, then he called me and we talked for awhile."

"Awhile? Really? Awhile. That's what you call that?"

"Um…yeah…I guess." Ok, Blaine had to stop teasing him or Nick's face would surely split in half.

"So you like him, huh?" Blaine asked, his chest tight, just waiting for Nick's answer, knowing in his heart what it would be. It surprised him, however, when Nick didn't answer right away, and a completely different expression took over his face. It almost looked like panic. He shuffled around the stage, removing his guitar from it's case and setting it up in it's stand. Blaine started to wonder if he was going to answer, and if so, what he felt about Jeff. He clearly thought he knew Nick's feelings, but perhaps he was wrong?

Without ever answering, Nick grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him through the back room and out the back door into an alley that ran between the buildings. He began to pace and almost looked worried. His face had lost much of it's color and he was clearly upset about something. Blaine was really confused now.

"Hey, man, I didn't mean anything by it. It's your business….." Blaine began. Suddenly he was worried that perhaps he'd had it all wrong. Maybe Nick wasn't feeling the same way about Jeff? Maybe he was a little worried at what had gone on?

"No….Blaine, I…..no. I want to talk to you about this. I NEEEEED to talk to you about it. You ok with that? I don't want to put you in the middle of anything, but who else can I talk to about him?"

"Um..yeah, absolutely. Ok…."

"You guys are close?" Nick asked, running the fingers of both hands through his hair.

"As close as two guys can get that haven't been intimate…." Blaine answered. "There are few, if any, things I don't know about Jeff. Why?"

"If what I tell you is going to freak him out, you need to tell me, because I can't…I don't want to….." Nick sighed. "I don't want to lose him, Blaine."

"Oh. Ok, wow. Alright…what is it?" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Blaine….I know you and I have just met. I know we don't know each other very well, but I know you're a good guy…I can see it when I look at you, and I feel it when I talk to you. You're down to earth, you're kind, you're intelligent. I find that, in life, most people tend to stick to people like themselves….in which case, I knew Jeff was going to be a lot like you since you guys are best buds and you get along so well. What I wasn't counting on was….is…" Nick paused, looking as if he were going to be sick.

"Nick, man, you're kinda freaking me out here….unless you're a vampire or a member of the mafia…or you're going to confess your undying love for ME or something, you have to just spit it out, cause this is totally confusi-….."

"I love him, Blaine. I LOVE him….already. So much it hurts to hang up the phone. So much I almost stepped out in front of a bike messenger this morning because I was so spaced out thinking of Jeff. It's as if God Himself picked out this angel of a man and said 'Ok, Nick Duval has done something right in his life, so let's send him Jeff….' My God, Blaine, I can't explain it. My chest…it just…hurts, it's going to explode, you know, man? I want to give him something….everything. Anything in the world he wants, I want to give it to him, be that for him. I never, ever want to see sadness in his beautiful eyes or worry on his angelic face. He's…..he's…so fucking perfect, Blaine." Nick paused. "Word vomit, right?" Nick said worriedly, finally looking up at Blaine who stood gawking at him.

Suddenly Nick was nearly knocked over when Blaine threw his arms around him and hugged him as if his life depended on it. "God I love you guys!" he crowed.

"Blaine, if you think it'll freak him out, you have to tell me. I can't…..I can't tell him any of this if it'll send him running for the hills. I can't lose him. I….." Nick rambled.

"Nick! Stop, man, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Blaine teased. "I think it's…it's the best damn thing I've ever heard. You should tell him. You have to tell him!"

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way….about me? What if…."

"Nick, tell him. Believe me, TELL him. The sooner the better." Blaine laughed.

"Do you know something I don't, Blaine?"

"Just. Tell. Him." Blaine smirked.

"Ok, I'll…..I'll tell him. Thanks" he smiled, turning to walk inside. "Member of the mafia…." He laughed. "Not exactly….." but Blaine didn't hear him.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

Kyle and Blaine sat at a small table in a deli a couple of blocks over from Blaine's building. They'd ordered sandwiches and were sitting down to eat lunch. Kyle was mid story about work, and they were snickering about the antics of his co-workers.

"So he swung the 2x4 around and nearly took Stan's head off. That didn't go over very well, even though it was an accident, and Stan started yelling and all hell broke loose! It was a madhouse, and I just clocked out and got the hell out of there until things calm down. I was here a little early….so no, you're not late!" Kyle smiled.

"Good, I was so busy making lists and trying to clean that I lost track of time and had to run almost all the way here!"

"Blaine, it's only two blocks!" Kyle laughed.

"I know, I know, but I absolutely HATE being late. It's just not something that I do. When I was little, my dad was either late for everything or he just didn't show up at all. I don't know what was worse, sitting there waiting to see if he'd actually show or when he didn't bother. I hate to keep people waiting, though!"

"No worries here….let's dig in."

They chatted through lunch, Kyle admitting that his mom asked after 'Anthony and Jackass' often. Blaine laughed at this and shook his head.

"I kind of thought we might see her around the building more, but I guess she has better things to do. I'd like to speak with her again. She made me laugh, and let's face it, anyone who immediately refers to Cooper as 'jackass' is good in my book!" Blaine laughed.

"She's a nut, that's for sure." Kyle answered with a wry grin on his unshaven face. He was still sporting yesterday's 5 o'clock shadow. "She's been busy, actually. Her brother, my uncle D, he has some new idea…some new business venture that he's putting all of his energy into. He stops by the house to hang out with her several times per week, but with all this new stuff going on, he hasn't been able to. He's needed on site, so he's invited her to hang out there with him sometimes. I don't know if we ever talked about it, but mom was a hell of an interior designer in her day!" Kyle bragged. Hanging with Uncle D….it gets her out of the house, gets her some exercise, gets her out of my sister's hair for a little bit!" Kyle laughed. "He's her youngest brother….she's the oldest of 7…and they've always been quite close even though there's quite an age difference between them. Mom's 75 this year and I think Uncle D is only in his early 50's. You should hear the two of them go at it, though. Seriously entertaining!" He laughed.

"You're lucky….your mom's such a character. My parents are very reserved and uptight. My dad especially. When I came out, he said 'Jesus, Blaine, could you have done anything more demeaning to your family?' It was the last civil sentence he ever spoke to me, although the looks I got from there on out screamed a lot of what he was thinking. His actions were much, much louder than his words. A few times I had the bruises to prove it."

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kyle whispered, horrified. "No wonder you moved up here!"

"Yeah, well…that's when I was much younger. He wouldn't dare do that now." Blaine blushed, unaware of why he'd spilled so much personal information. "You get used to it, I guess."

"You shouldn't have to, though" Kyle said with such kindness in his voice that Blaine looked up to meet his eyes. Kyle tentatively reached across the table and laid his hand over Blaine's, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Blaine froze, unsure what to do with that. Kyle felt his tenseness and let go, but still gave him a slight smile. They finished lunch, making plans to meet at the gym after Blaine's houseguests were gone.

"I might see you tomorrow night though, we'll see! Maybe after the performance? Will you guys be up late?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, I can pretty much guarantee it…." Blaine laughed. "One way or another. My brother mentioned maybe hitting a club or two later, when everyone is sufficiently buzzed."

"Ok, then, I might stop by!" Kyle said, waving and walking in the opposite direction, back to work.

With that, Blaine headed back towards home, stopping only at the local grocery for party snacks. Booze was going to require a cab, and he didn't want to do all that yet. Satisfied with his haul, he headed home to take a quick nap before the guys arrived, well aware that they'd probably be up til all hours of the night talking and watching movies.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 **

"Aaaggghhhhhh! You're here!" Blaine yelled when he answered the door.

Jeff threw his arms around his friend and just held on for dear life. "Dude, it is seriously good to see you! And look at this place! Awesome, man!" Jeff's smile was infectious and the two men grinned like fools at each other.

"Blainers, it's good to see you, however I have no obligatory hug for you after that incident with the Redi Whip, so you may just go on about your business….." Trent began, getting his snark on. Blaine laughed and hauled him into a hug anyway.

"You don't get out of it that easily!" he smiled, squeezing Trent even more. Trent laughed and squeezed back. "Ok, you win!"

Blaine showed them around and they bickered over who was going to claim the bed in the spare bedroom and who got the sofa. "Jeffie, you know, if you lose the coin toss you can sleep in my bed. It's not like it would be the first time, right?" he laughed.

"Whoa…what? Excuse me? Did I miss a large portion of something while studying at Dalton?" Trent said, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"No…no no no….remember when Gavel went missing and Wes trashed everyone's room looking for her? Well, he was poking at things with the stick he'd torn off of David's blinds, and he hit Jeff's fishbowl. It went all over his bed and he couldn't sleep in it for a week!"

"That sucker took FOREVER to dry….that was a mess. And my fish died!" Jeff whined. "Wes was an asshole!" they laughed.

"Yeah, and my bed smelled like fish forever, too." Jeff smirked.

"I heard he lives up here too, now. Beatz still talks to him, and so does David." Trent added.

"Haven't seen Wes since those guys graduated, but we're friends on facebook. He doesn't say much, or maybe he's just a lurker?" Jeff laughed.

"I never had a problem with Wes, I guess." Blaine said. "He always treated me ok."

"Uh yeah, golden boy with the vocal chords, of course he did!" Trent sneered.

Blaine blushed. "Shut up…." He laughed. "We're friends on facebook, too, but he rarely ever says anything about what I post either. When he does, it's random. Actually, he commented on the whole 'whorehouse' conversation, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, he wanted photos, remember?" Jeff laughed.

"Soooooo, during this week of the same bed, did anything ha-…." Trent began.

"NO!" they both yelled in unison. "No…nothing happened. At all. Nothing." Blaine added.

"Uh huh, and I have oceanfront property in Arizona to sell you…..Noted, gentlemen…..NO-ted!" he snarked at them.

"So, what's for dinner?" Jeff said, nervously, trying to change the subject.

Blaine turned to answer and it finally hit him. "Jeff….oh my God…what did you….your hair. I thought you were joking! Holy shit man, are you wearing eye liner? Cause that's fucking HOT…."

"Oh my God, I am SO the third wheel this weekend….." Trent mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Jeff blushed, embarrassed by Blaine's outburst and Trent's insinuations. Jeff had put dark streaks in his platinum blonde hair from the roots to the tips and he had dark eyeliner under his eyes. The effect was….mesmerizing.

"I told you! My part in the show is "raver" and I have to look and act the part like I know what I'm doing, so I thought…well, what better way, right? If you're gonna do it, do it up!"

Blaine gulped. "Jeff, if you weren't my best friend, and thoroughly taken…..mmm mmmmmm…" he laughed, shaking his head. Trent raised his phone to his ear immediately, eyes wide.

"Yes, hello, is this the Hilton? Hi, I've just arrived in New York City from Ohio, but it seems my friends might want to get it on this weekend, so I was hoping you could help me out…"

"OH MY GOD, shut up, Trent!" Jeff laughed. "You know better…and if I was going to bang a city boy this weekend, no offense Blaine, but it wouldn't be him" he said to Trent, hooking his thumb toward Blaine. Blaine pouted and Trent huffed.

"Yes, yes, we all know about Nick. I know much more than I'll ever want to know about Nick, thank you very much…." Trent deadpanned.

"Don't be a dick, Nixon….." Jeff said, throwing a sofa pillow at Trent's head.

"I've never understood that….I mean, people say that like it's a bad thing, and being gay, I've gotta tell ya, I'm kinda down with dic-" Trent stated, mater of factly before Jeff cut him off…

"TRENT….oh my God, we get it!" Jeff and Blaine both laughed.

"Seriously, next time I'm angry at a woman I'm going to tell her not to be a vagina and see how that goes over, ya know?" Trent said, as if this was the most common of conversations.

"You done with that little train of thought, man?" Blaine asked, still snickering.

"Maybe!...Maybe not, we'll see." Trent snarked, giving them his bitch glare.

"OK! So….pizza? In or out?" Blaine asked, moving to a normal topic.

"OUT!" Jeff and Trent both agreed. The three set off to walk the short blocks to Gino's, where they were assured to get 'the best New York style pizza' in the city. They stepped out of Blaine's building into the late Spring evening when Blaine spotted Maggie and the kids across the street.

"Hi Mr. Blaine!" Evee yelled from her doorstep. Apparently they'd just arrived home, and Maggie's arms were full of grocery bags that she was nearly dropping.

"Whoa, wait…." Blaine said, sprinting across the street. "Need a hand?" he asked Maggie. She smiled at him as he took two of her heavy bags.

"God, thank you! I had one of those little cart things…and the wheel just fell right of on the way home, so I had to ditch it! Who knew 4 blocks was such a long way, ya know?" she laughed.

"No problem, Miss Maggie, I'm happy to be of service." Blained smiled at her, helping her into their tiny apartment. It was barely half the size of Blaine's and had ten times more homey charm than his did. Yet…..he'd get there.

"Thank you again, Blaine. I'm sorry to have taken you away from your company." She smiled as he set the bags down on the small kitchen table, shoving fabric and spools of thread across the surface out of the way. "Anyone special?" she smiled.

"Yeah, but not the way you're thinking" he blushed. "Jeff and Trent are here from Ohio. Jeff's my best friend; has been for years now, and Trent's probably a close second. It's their first visit up here to see me. We're heading out for pizza." He smiled, realizing how truly happy he was that his friends were around for a few days.

"That's awesome! You guys have a good time, and be careful walking. I'm always nervous when it gets dark. And thank you again for helping me carry the stuff in! The kids and I are having movie and cookies night. We'll save you a few homemade chocolate chip cookies if you're lucky." She beamed.

"At your service" he grinned, bowing to her and backing out the door. "I'll see you guys later!" he said to Evee and Matthew, heading back to his friends.

"Bye Mr. Blaine!" Matthew yelled back to him. "Come over when we can play cars again, ok?"

"Will do, little man!" Blaine smiled at him, and went on his way in search of pizza.

They three boys ate pizza, drank beer and laughed outloud more times than not. Blaine was in heaven having his friends there with him. This was probably the only thing he missed about Ohio. Ok, except maybe buckeyes. Yeah…he missed buckeys. _Mental note: make myself some freaking buckeyes….._

"So I stop over the next morning and Jeff's literally hanging over the back of the sofa, phone plugged into the wall behind the sofa, and he can't move it, cause it's too heavy, so he's charging and talking at the same time, only half awake, and I just shook my head and kept walking. ALL freaking night, Blaine. Hours on end…. I mean, I went to work, did my shift and came back over and they were STILL on the phone! The only reason they hung up was because Nick had to work that night and he hadn't slept in almost 36 hours, thanks to Chatty Cathy here!" Trent said, as if scandalized.

"Yeah, I um…I saw Nick that night at work. He looked a little worse for wear, but he did fine. Have you talked to him since then, Jeff?"

"Mm hmm….. Not for 13 hours, but yeah, we've talked more." Jeff grinned.

"Almost EVERY night!" Trent snarked.

"Anything important mentioned that you didn't know before or figure out from previous conversations?"

"He's gonna blurt out something heinously sappy like 'everything Nick says is important…' and I'm going to upchuck this pizza right here…." Trent gagged.

Jeff said nothing, just batted his eyelashes at Trent and smirked. They finished their pizza, beers and conversations and started home. It was late, and Friday was going to be a big night. They needed to get some sleep, but not before a few good movies and catching up.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

They slept in on Friday morning, Trent having drawn the short straw, and getting the sofa. He whined enough that they decided he would take the sofa Thursday and Friday night and Jeff would get the sofa Saturday and Sunday night. Jeff woke before Trent and staggered down the hallway in to the living room immediately taking a photo of a sleeping Trent with messed up hair, drool dripping out and his teddy bear hugged tightly in his arms.  
"Seriously? Pictures of sleeping Trent?" Blaine laughed, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yep….blackmail. He sleeps with his door locked when I'm over, like he doesn't trust _ME_, so this is an opportunity I won't miss out on. When he threatens to do something embarrassing, I'll show him this photo." Jeff said, totally amused with himself, and continued on into the bathroom.

8888888888888888888888888888 88

Around 6 pm, Cooper showed up. He didn't have Courtney with him, and Blaine wondered if that was on purpose or not.

"So what time did you tell people to get here?" Coop asked.

"I said around 8-ish…..I figure they'll have had dinner first and won't get stupid drunk on me and hang out the windows or anything!" Blaine laughed.

"Dude across the hall coming?"

"Oh yeah!" Trent exclaimed, suddenly interested, "I've gotta see this guy…he sounds like a piece of work!"

"I haven't heard anything from over there lately, and I'm thinking he might be out of town again. Kyle says he's gone a lot, so we'll see." Blaine answered.

"Kyle?" Jeff asked.

"He's Blainey's new boy toy" Coop snarked.

"Oh for God's sake, he is not!" Blaine laughed. "His mom owns this building and he showed us the apartment when we first looked at it. We go to the same gym, that's all…."

"Uh huh, and lunch a couple of times a week, and I believe you said last week he showed up at the bar?"

"Cooper, there's nothing there…besides, I don't want that…with him….or anything. Friends is a good place to be right now." Blaine said, dropping his eyes.

"You're still wallowing in self pity over losing your muse, aren't you?" Jeff asked. Blaine couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. He gave him a questioning look.

"My muse?"

"The 'most amazingly beautiful man in the whole f-ing world' from the coffee shop?" Jeff asked. "See! I can tell by that grin you still want to find him!" he laughed.

"That's a lost cause, guys. The likelihood of that is…..well, slim and none. But yeah….God he was gorgeous…."

"If you wrote 5 songs in a week, I'd say he's a helluva muse and you should keep him!" Trent laughed.

"Yeah, well, the best one is giving me fits and I'm about ready to chuck the damn keyboard out the window! I can't get the notes right….it's making me crazy!" Blaine said, clearly unhappy with the state of his newest song.

"So play it for us…maybe we can help?" Jeff suggested. " I mean, we can listen….tell you what we think should come next and see how you feel about it?"

"Yeah…..ok…..you don't mind?"

"No we don't mind, weirdo…..just play!" Jeff grinned.

They all filed back to the music room and Blaine warmed up a little bit before he began playing a haunting melody that made the other men glance at each other in surprise. They were expecting something much different, apparently, but this was….it was…beautiful. It was deep and sensuous and heartfelt. Blaine had so obviously poured his heart out writing it, and it struck Cooper that perhaps he hadn't given enough credit to this 'muse' if he tore things like this out of his little brother. This….this was amazing!

Blaine got to a certain point, and stopped…played with some keys, shook his head in exasperation and thumped his forehead on the keys, making a hideous sound squelch out of the keyboard. For quite a few seconds there was no sound….no comment.

Blaine turned his head slightly and raised his eyes from under his eyebrows to see why they weren't saying anything.

"I know, it's not done or anything but…..is it ok? Should I even bother finishing it?" he asked.

Nobody said anything. In fact, they all just stood there staring at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Blaine was unnerved.

"Guys? What gives?" he questioned.

"Wow….."  
"Jesus, Blainers….."

"Holy moly, dude…."

"What?!"

Cooper finally pulled himself together and spoke a clear sentence. "Blaine that was…..that song, it's…it's incredible. I know that everything I say usually comes out as sarcastic and, let's face it, amazingly witty, but I'm being as serious as a heart attack when I say that song was…..it was just….wow…Blaine?! You wrote that for a man you saw for 60 seconds, if that?"

Blaine blushed furiously, and looked back down at the keys. "Well, yeah….I mean….yeah. Stupid, huh?"

"No! Holy shit, Blaine, I didn't know….I mean, we talked about it that one time, and I know I tease you about him and all that, but…..wow. You really stepped in it this time, didn't you? You're infatuated with this mystery man!" Jeff kidded him.

Trent still hadn't said anything and just stood there, unable to find words for the angst and beauty of the song that Blaine had written. He'd sung of having someone, fleetingly, and then losing him, then doing whatever was necessary to have it again. Oddly, in an off sort of way, Trent could relate, but he wasn't going to tell his friends that…..not yet anyway.

888888888888888888888888888

Kurt stood there against the wall listening to Anderson play. He was sick of calling him "the guy in apartment 2", so he went with Anderson, not caring if it sounded Neanderthal-ish or not. That song was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, and it made him want to just burst out into tears sometimes. He wished the guy would finish it though. Every time he played it, he got to a certain point and just stopped. He'd mess with keys and chords and just…give up. Most of the time this was accompanied by a loud growl / shout of frustration and what sounded like fists or a forehead laying on the keys.

Kurt heard the rest of the song in his head and played it often in his mind. Rachel was right. It was an amazingly touching song about finding someone or something and losing it again, without ever really having had it. Kurt knew that feeling, and figured this was why he wanted the song finished so badly. If he finished it, maybe Kurt would find answers? He shook his head and grinned. Silliness….

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

"So, should I bother coming over tonight? Are you going to go over to the party, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I can't….Rach, you should SEE how many people have come up the stairs. It's crazy! I can't believe they can fit that many people into the apartment. Theirs must be lots bigger than mine!"  
"Kurt, the shrink said you need to start getting out, trying to mingle again. Are you sure you don't want to at least try?"

"I don't know. I'd like to say hello and meet them. At least then I'd know who my neighbors are, but I'm terrified…"

"Would it help if we waited awhile and went later? Maybe some people will have gone by then?"

"Maybe…I mean….yeah, ok, we'll play it by ear. You can come over anyway if you want and I'll make dinner?" Kurt said, inviting Rachel.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. If we end up going over and having one too many, can I sleep on your couch? Finn's playing, but a couple of the guys needed the night off, so Mickey got some band in to play covers later tonight…..some guys from upstate or something? Anyway, Finn's headed out to the new guy's place for a party and Lord knows if he'll even be home! "

"Oooooh! A sleepover in my new apartment! Yes! Yes you can stay!" Kurt squealed. "We can stay up all night watching movies and do each other's hair and facials!"

"Oh please, Kurt. You can do MY hair and I'll look at yours. You know damn well you won't let me anywhere near it!" Rachel laughed.

"Ok, point taken…."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Apparently I'm an evil, evil woman for making you wait 19 chapters for Blaine and Kurt to be in the same place at the same time. I hope it's worth the wait. **

**Next up, more Niff and Trent has a secret! **

**Thanks to theMuse19 for pointing out errors in the end of chapter 13. Apparently some of Nick / Jeff / Blaine's text messages were out of order. If it didn't make sense the first time, it should now. **

**Thank you for reading and making my little story here part of your day. I appreciate it. Special thanks to those who reviewed and sent me messages. It's the highlight of my day!**

**I don't think there's anything to warn you about in this chapter...it's pretty much sweetness. :) **

**Glee tonight! **

CHAPTER 19

Apparently Blaine should have gotten more food. And more beer. And more everything. Cooper had invited, obviously, everyone he knew and the apartment was filled with people. Blaine was meeting all kinds of people he'd never seen and hoped that at least Cooper knew who they were.

Coop had made a beer/booze run, and Blaine ordered pizza and wings to be delivered. Tonight was costing him a pretty penny, but it was well worth it. His old friends were here, and his home was filled with new friends and that was all he needed tonight.

His phone buzzed with a text from Coop telling him he was downstairs with a cab and needed help with getting everything upstairs to the apartment. Blaine took off out the door to help and nearly knocked over a bottle of something sitting outside his door. Making a note to check it out when he got back, he continued downstairs to help Cooper unload, with Trent on his heels.

"Man, did you clean out the store, or what?" Blaine laughed.

"Almost! The clerk was actually giving me dirty looks! Does it really matter how much I buy as long as it's sold to _somebody_? Seriously?" he laughed. The boys carried everything upstairs and met the pizza delivery guy in the hallway on the way back down the stairs for trip #2. Blaine paid the guy, tipping him generously, and took the food back into the apartment where he was immediately pounced upon by Jeff who grabbed pizza boxes and started looking for the one with mushrooms. "Foooooodddd!" he yelled out, and suddenly everyone's attention was on him. Blaine laughed, but then remembered the bottle outside.

Opening the door, he stuck his head out and grabbed the bottle, which had a little note attached to it. It read:

Mr. Anderson,

Thank you for the invitation to your gathering this evening. I wish I could attend, however, I'm not good with crowds right now, and it seems you have plenty of people to keep you busy

. I look forward to meeting you in person soon. Enjoy yourselves, and don't give a second thought to the noise!

Yours,

Kurt Hummel

"Well, that was certainly thoughtful of him…." Blaine mused outloud. He made a mental note to stop by that weekend and thank him for the bottle of…holy shit….seriously? He held in his hand a bottle of Evan Williams 23 year old Bourbon.

"Coop! Check this out!" he yelled over the crowd, spotting his brother in the kitchen. "They guy next door sends his regrets….apparently he doesn't do well with crowds, but he sent a 'thank you for inviting me' present and left it outside the door! You're gonna die…."

"Oh my fucking god!" Cooper shrieked. "That stuff's $350 a bottle, man!"  
"I know, right? Do you think he meant to send THIS bottle over or should I take it back to him?"

"Well, let's see if we should take it back or not…." Jeff said, whipping it out of Blaine's hands. He quickly took off with the bottle and managed to open the top while Blaine chased him through the apartment, vaulting over furniture and people, like a little kid trying to get his toy back. Jeff took a giant swig straight out of the bottle and handed it back to Blaine. His eyes nearly shot fire.

"Huuuggggghhhhhhhnnnnngggggg!" he breathed out, his eyes bugging out of his skull. "Holy….mother…..strong…..oh God….." Jeff coughed out, sounding like a 95 year old lifetime smoker. Tears were in his eyes and he looked like he wasn't breathing.

Blaine and Coop laughed uproariously and shared a smaller, more manageable swig themselves.  
"Damn, that's some good stuff….." Coop said, walking away with the bottle.

"Uh uh uh, bring it back! Share, you miserable shit!" Blaine yelled, hunting down the bottle once again.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"You're out of ice, dude, and everything close by is closed!" Trent said, sadly.

"How is that possible? I bought 3 bags of ice tonight! What happened to it?" Blaine said, confused.

"Um….well…..er…see….when Coop went on the beer run, we um…sort of…..dumped a pretty big bunch of it on him out the window….and…" Jeff said, feeling sheepish now.

"What?! You guys!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost 11….."

"I wonder if Mr. Hummel would let me borrow some ice? I'll see if I hear him moving around. I don't want to wake him if he was able to sleep with all this craziness going on."

Blaine made his way out into the hallway and down to Kurt Hummel's door. He listened for a minute, hearing the tv on, so he gave a tentative knock. The door was opened by a woman covered in green gunk all over her face, and she had huge rollers in her hair.  
"Can I help you?" she asked prettily, recognizing the super hottie from the other day in the hallway when the furniture had arrived…and he looked like someone….someone she'd seen before, but….more recently?

"Uh…yeah…um….I live next door, and I was hoping maybe I could borrow some ice. It seems we ran out….well, we wouldn't have, but the idiots dumped it on Cooper, and….anyway….would you be able to spare any?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure we can. Kurt took some stuff upstairs to storage, let me go look. Be right back!" she said, leaving him standing at the door. He was pretty sure she had totally forgotten about the green mask on her face, or else she was completely comfortable meeting strangers looking that way. Either way, he snickered before she returned to the door, thinking of the look on her face when she realized that her green mask was there all along. He heard her opening the freezer in the kitchen and shifted his feet in the hallway. Something was weird...he felt almost as if the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

"We have plenty!" the woman yelled from what he assumed was the kitchen. "Let me just find a big bag or something to put it in…be right there!"

"Ok, thanks!" Blaine yelled back. He began humming the notes to the song he was working on when suddenly it dawned on him. He was humming along to his own song, which sounded like it was being played by someone….upstairs…..on a piano?

"Here you go!" green faced girl said, cheerily.

"Oh! Ok, thank you…a lot, Mrs. Hummel. Really, I appreciate it. Where did you say Mr. Hummel was?"

"Kurt…he took some stuff upstairs to storage. Change in the weather and all that….switching clothes out of the closet. Wait...what? NO! Kurt's not my...I'm not...we're not married, just friends!" she sputtered out with a giggle. "He'd die if he ever heard you say that!" she laughed. I'm Rachel, by the way. It's nice to meet you...?" she left the sentence open, waiting for his name. He hesitated, still uneasy about something. He felt anxious. Why?

"Oh...Oh, I'm Blaine. I live next door...you know...the party and all that. Thank you for the ice, Rachel. And please tell Kurt I said thank you as well." Blaine set off down the hall toward the open door to the third floor. He heard the apartment door click closed behind him and then a raucous laughter from downstairs as the front door to the building opened and Finn, Joe and Allyse sprinted up the stairs.

"Dude! Glad you're still awake!" Finn said, slapping him on the back.

"Finn, it's like 11:15 man!" Blaine laughed. Finn looked confused.

"Oh…oh yea!" He snickered to himself. "I'm not used to getting off work until 2:30! My timing is off…"

"Everyone's inside, I had to borrow ice from the guy next door...or technically, his friend who is covered in green gunk all over her face. The idiots dumped my ice on my brother Cooper out the window!" They all laughed at this and headed toward Blaine's apartment. Blaine heard the music again when he passed the slightly open door. Yes, this was the source of his anxiety. What in the world?

"Allyse, will you take this inside? I need to check on something upstairs real quick….I'll be right back." Blaine asked, handing Allyse the ice.

"Sure thing…don't be long!" she sang out, opening the door to his apartment. The noise from his apartment grew louder when the door opened, but he supposed this was to be expected.

Quietly, Blaine opened the door and crept slowly up the stairs listening to the strains of music coming from the third floor. It was his song alright, but the piano music was just a little bit off. Whoever was playing knew what he was doing, but the piano sounded hopelessly out of tune. He continued up the stairs, slowly, making his way in the dimly lit stairwell. Didn't they have a light switch up here somewhere?

At the top of the stairs he saw a large, sprawling room full of, what could only be described as, "stuff". Old dress manequins, a huge grandfather clock, boxes and crates of every shape and size, an old table and chairs, sofas that looked like the 1970's had given them their best years. Clearly it was dusty and not 'lived in', obviously only used for storage, but the space itself was vast. There were good sized windows on either end of the enormous room, and the moonlight was filtering in one of them, shining down on the grand piano in the center of the room. It was half covered with a dusty looking tarp that had probably been white at some point, and it was flipped back to reveal the keys. He could see only the back of the man playing the piano as he was sitting on the piano bench. His fingers breezed across the keys lightly, delicately, with such grace that Blaine was momentarily awestruck. And he was playing HIS song; certainly not perfectly, as he had no sheet music, but it was damn close, and it was impressive. He took another step up the stairs to the landing and it made a horrible squeak. The man turned, obviously startled, and gave a little gasp.

"Oh, my goodness….I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't playing too loudly! It's just that the man downstairs is having guests over and I assumed nobody would hear me…." He rambled. As he continued to turn, the moonlight lit his features and Blaine had to grab onto the bannister to keep himself from falling face first onto the floor. His eyes were so wide they almost hurt and he couldn't seem to blink. He felt almost like the time Cooper had shoved him out of their treehouse and he'd had the air knocked out of him. Taking another step, he fell into the very outter glow of the moonlight that was illuminating the piano and the man playing it.

Kurt's jaw went slack and he just stared, unable to say a word. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut and had the breath knocked out of him in a whoosh. A shiver racked his whole body. Time briefly stood still and neither man said a word, they just stared, wide eyed. Blaine's heart was racing and for a short minute he actually thought he might pass out. Kurt was barely able to keep himself upright on the piano bench.

"You….it's…it's you….." was all Blaine could mutter.

"You're …here? But…..." Kurt breathed out, slowly.

They stood there, staring at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Kurt wasn't sure what to say or do, so he stood up, but quickly sat back down on the piano bench and just stared. He was well aware that his legs may not hold him up right this minute.

Blaine was afraid to move, thinking that surely this was a dream…or he'd imbibed too much expensive bourbon…and if he blinked his Muse would be gone. That was unacceptable.

Kurt took in a shaky breath and was the first to speak again.

"Hi…um…I'm…..um…."

"Kurt?" Blaine supplied.

"Uh huh….yes….." air whooshing out of his lungs again.

"And you are?" Kurt asked, breathlessly.

"Blaine…downstairs….the party." Was all he could manage to get out. Neither was able to move. They stayed there, staring, until the smallest hint of a smile came across Blaine's face, triggering the same effect on Kurt. Finally Blaine walked forward toward the piano.

"You play…..you were playing my song." Blaine breathed out.

"Your song? Oh, no, it's the guy that lives in the apartment….OH MY GOD….." Kurt's eyes went large again, the reality dawning on him. "How…all along….?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "YOU live here…..you're Anderson or Smythe?" Blaine just chucked at him and nodded. "I'm Anderson."

"May I?" Blaine said, motioning toward the piano.

"Oh! Yes, absolutely…." Kurt leapt up from the bench, knees still shaky.

"No, please…..um….would you play it... with me?" Blaine was able to ask.

Kurt settled back in, eyeing the distance between them, as if Blaine would disappear if he touched him. Blaine began to play, and Kurt waited a beat or so and then joined him. The sound couldn't have been more perfect. It was as if they'd been playing together all along, and Kurt found himself, once again, awestruck, as Blaine began to sing the words to the song. His vioce...God, his voice was like velvet...so smooth,

Kurt's eyes filled with unshed tears, but he kept on playing, content to be sitting next to this beautiful, talented man. When the song reached the point where Blaine generally stopped playing, Kurt shot him a nervous glance and, after a split second pause, continued to play the notes he'd been hearing in his head for weeks. Blaine closed his eyes, hearing the beautiful melody for the first time, and his heart soared. This was it! Kurt was playing his song…the WHOLE song. And it was as stunning as the man sitting next to him.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

Rachel went back to the sofa and sat down, waiting for Kurt. She didn't want to start the movie until he'd come back downstairs, so she began looking around and tidying up their facial supplies. He'd made a huge mess of his living room, leaving his art supplies everywhere. He'd obviously tried to quickly get them out of the way by shoving them all into the corner with his easel, but it was quite unlike him to leave stuff out. She walked over to the sketch pad on the easel and started flipping through the pages. This one was fairly new, as there were only a handful of drawings in it. He must be working on new fashion sketches for David…..

And then she saw it. The intricate drawing of the curly haired guy that seemed to pop up on all of Kurt's formerly faceless sketches. He was cute alright…even downright adorable. Those honey colored eyes would draw anyone in, especially with the almost triangular shaped eyebrows. Oddly, she though, he looked an awful lot like the guy next door…..eerily similar, even. She giggled, thinking that Kurt had obviously, finally, seen the hottie next door and decided to draw him. She'd have to harrass him about that when he came down. Then she saw the small letters at the bottom, where Kurt would generally sign his name. It said, simply, "Adonis". Rachel smiled a little grin before the reality of what she'd just found hit her.

"Oh my goodness…oh…..my….KURT! Oh my God, Kurt!" she yelled, tearing out of the apartment to go find Kurt upstairs. Entering the hallway, she nearly slammed into a blonde haired man that clearly had come out of the open door at the other apartment where the party was going on. He gave her an odd look and raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side slightly. It was only then that she realized that she still had the green gunk on her face.

"Oh my God….I know…..holy crap, I look a mess, don't EVEN say a word about my face, but I have to find Kurt and tell him I've found Adonis! Scoot!" she blurted, shoving past him.

Jeff just stood there for a minute, dumbstruck, before turning to follow her a few steps down the hall to the open doorway and head up the steps behind her. Blaine had to be somewhere around here. Maybe he'd tracked down the bourbon guy to thank him for the bottle?

"Shhhhhhhh! Listen…." Jeff whispered as they slowed down and then crept up the stairs softly and quietly.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

When the music ended and the lyrics were long finished, Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who sat stock still, staring at him with the unshed tears still in his eyes.

"It's the most amazingly beautiful song I've ever heard….." Kurt whispered.

"I wrote it….." Blaine began.

"I know, I figured that out when you wouldn't finish the last part…"

"No, I wrote it….for …..for you." Blaine said, with a hitch in his voice, sort of embarrassed to admit it.

"For me?!"

"For you….about you….about….us. Kurt, those were the most precious 60 seconds of my adult life, seeing you outside that window. I can only speak for myself, but I felt as if a bolt of lightning had shot through my body. I was half numb all day and felt like my skin was humming!" Blaine admitted. Suddenly it hit him how crazy this might sound to Kurt.

"I mean…..it's just…..um…." Blaine stammered.

"Blaine…thank you. I'm so touched, I'm …." Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Suddenly the tears that had been waiting so patiently ran forth and soaked his cheeks. His voice hiccupped and he let out a shaky laugh.

"God you must think I'm nuts…" Kurt laughed.

"You?! I just blurted out all that stuff and…..you…..you're still here. You haven't run away screaming." Blaine laughed. "Why?"

"I don't want to go….if it means leaving you again…..um…yeah…" Kurt stammered, embarrassed.

"You must think I'm unable to actually converse. I'm usually a bit more eloquent in the company of a handsome stranger, but Kurt, you …."

"You take my breath away." Kurt sighed, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face.

"Yeah…pretty much. I'd have to agree with that." Blaine laughed. "You're just….stunning." he said, raising his hand to Kurt's cheek, softly running his fingers down the side of Kurt's soft skin. Kurt stiffened just a bit, but to anyone else it would have gone unnoticed. "Is that too much? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but…..I'm terrified that if I even blink one too many times you'll disappear and I won't get to sit here with you. I know, that sounds creepy, probably, right? But Kurt, you….I haven't been able to get you out of my head all these weeks."

"I understand, believe me. Believe me, I do." Kurt said softly, shaking his head and closing his eyes.  
Blaine glanced down to see Kurt's hand resting on the bench between them, and he looked at Kurt with a question in his eyes.

"May I?" he said, reaching over to cover Kurt's hand.

"Yeah….yeah, I'd be ok with that" Kurt smiled, but then realized what he'd just agreed to without even a hint of anxiety. It was amazing, really, the feel of Blaine's hand on his; warm, soft, with calloused fingertips from playing guitar probably. And there it was...the soft humming...the buzzing. Kurt felt it all the way into his bones. He took a deep breath and smiled at Blaine, not wanting to break the eye contact ever again.

"Is it just me? Do you feel it, too, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I just thought it was my heart giving me a warning before it exploded out of my chest or something" Kurt giggled.

This is how Rachel and Jeff found them, while standing at the top of the attic stairs, having both entered the hall at the same time, each searching for their friends.

"He's not freaking out…" Rachel whispered to Jeff.

"Who's not? Why would he freak out anyway?" he asked in return.

"Kurt, he's not even flinching while Adonis holds his hand…..I think I can't breathe!" she quietly squealed to Jeff.

"Still lost….who's Adonis?... and this 'Kurt' would flinch…why?"

"Kurt….he's sitting there, at the piano, holding his hand. HOLDING HIS HAND! I never thought I'd see that happen so easily again. And Adonis…you know….that guy! Kurt's 'Adonis' from the coffee shop!" she whispered. The two men at the piano were still blissfully unaware of their friends at the top of the stairs due to the darkness and shadows.

"Wait….what? I'm still confused here. That's Blaine, my best friend. Who's Adonis?"

"Ugh! Follow along here!" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Kurt saw that guy in the coffee shop weeks ago and he's been unable to draw anything but him on all of his sketches. He's been hopelessly obsessed over this guy, because he's "the one that got away" and he thought he'd never see him again!"

"Wait, whoa! Coffee shop? Is HE the Muse? Blaine's MUSE?" Jeff whispered, ecstatic with this find. "You can't be serious! Where'd he come from?"

"Kurt lives downstairs, in the apartment at the end of the hallway…"

"Blaine's throwing the party! Oh my GOD, this is RICH! Wait til I tell Cooper…" he squealed quietly, hightailing it back down the stairs as softly as he was able to.

In a split second he returned with Cooper and Trent, tiptoeing their way up the steps to Rachel, who was still standing there, stock still, with tears running down her cheeks through the green gunk. They all stood there staring until Jeff finally broke the silence.

"I'm dyin' here. I have to know what they're saying and I can't hear a thing! This blows!" he complained.

"I know, I'm with you there" Rachel responded "But we have to let them have their privacy. They've waited too long to find each other!"

As they all turned to tiptoe back down the stairs, Blaine suddenly said "Oh NOW you're going? By all means, join us you eavesdroppers!" Grinning, they all hurried up the steps and swarmed the piano.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

"Kurt, can I convince you to come over to the party for a little while? I don't want to…to leave you…up here, or anywhere, actually…." Blaine said, blushing. They were alone again, still at the piano bench, and Blaine still had not let go of Kurt's beautifully soft hand.

Kurt dropped his eyes and grinned. "Not sure I'm comfortable with all of those people, Blaine….I'm really bad with ..um….people….these days. Maybe when some of them leave?"

"Deal" Blaine smiled, and it nearly lit up the whole room. "I'll walk you downstairs, though, if that's ok?"

"I'm fairly certain I can make it to my door, but ok" Kurt teased him.

"I'll, um….I'll call you when people start to leave, which will be soon, because I plan on telling them the party is over so you'll come hang out with me!" Blaine laughed. Kurt blushed crimson and shook his head, eyeing the floor. "I just….I just want to talk to you for a while….if that's ok with you?" Blaine grinned.

"Perfectly ok…" Kurt began outside his door, before remember Rachel was over. "Oh…wait…I have…um…company…."

From the other side of Kurt's door he heard "No you don't, Rachel is asleep, or she will be…or pretend to be so you can hang out with Adonis!" Rachel snickered at herself and scurried away from the door and Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"Adonis, huh?" Blaine asked, grinning wildly.

"Oh holy shit….RACHEL!" Kurt yelled, storming in the door, 6 shades of red.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888

By 12:30 am everyone was heading out to a club downtown. Blaine was secretly thrilled that they were all going, even though he'd had an awesome night meeting everyone and hanging out. Still, he wanted Kurt to come over, and for whatever reason, he wouldn't come over with other people around.

"You going?" Jeff asked, pointing to the door.

"Hmmmm?" Blaine said, lost in thought. "Um….I hadn't planned on…um…."

Jeff grinned at him, and winked, elbowing Trent, who was smiling at Blaine as well. "Let's go with Coop and leave this guy here to clean up the mess, huh?" Trent grinned and shook his head yes, unable to find too many words to say.

"You're oddly without snark tonight, Trent. What gives?" Blaine teased him. Trent just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Blaine, if you could see 'you' right now, you'd get it. We've been friends for a long time, man, and I can't recall ever seeing your face like this. It's just….glowing. Your smile is almost off your face it's so huge. I can't snark on that….I just can't." he grinned.

Cooper stuck his head back inside the door and asked them if they were coming. Jeff hugged Blaine and so did Trent. "We'll hang with Coop…go get him, Tiger!" Jeff said, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Thanks guys…..you guys are…..you're just awesome. I owe you a trip to the club next time, ok?"

"Only if this time with Cooper blows!" Trent remarked.

"We do not mention 'Cooper' and 'blows' in the same sentence, gentlemen!" Coop yelled from the stairs. "Let's go!" he laughed.

They weren't even out the front door before Blaine was softly knocking on Kurt's door.

"Hey" Kurt smiled.

"Hey yourself…" Blaine smiled back, grabbing Kurt's hand. "I um….was gonna call you, but I didn't get your number, so I thought I'd just knock. Got a few minutes you can spare me?"

"Yeah….I think I can manage that"

Blaine led him down the hall to his open door, shutting it behind them and landing on the sofa in a "humph!", Kurt sitting neatly on the other end of the sofa, without the "humph!". Neither said a word, they just stared at each other, grinning like fools.


	20. Crowded House ch 20

**A/N Warning for Kurt recounting his abuse from Jackson. Not too much detail in there, but I'd hate to truly upset anyone. **

**Ok, so after last night's episode of Glee, I could barely sleep. OH. MY. GOD! Klaine in the backseat? (Breathe, Kelly, just breathe deeply...) I got sucked into tumblr with all the pretty pics and gifs and oh my goodness...thank you to whoever posted the amazing slo-mo of Klaine grappling to get out of the backseat...immediately pulling coats in front of their midsections (ahem!) but not quickly enough to hide the fact that it strongly / seriously / honestly / amazzzzzingly looks like Blaine's pants are completely UNDONE and holy cow. Ok, I'll stop now. Ryan, I may take this into consideration and bring down my level of irritation with you for breaking up the boys...just maybe. **

**Read on, viewers. I hope to have more up soon...maybe even sooner than you think. Tell me what's going on with you! You reading anything good? I am!**

**Check out Heteroflexible by Picking Violets or When Red Met Black by Curly Gleek. Both really good! **

**Thank you for your reviews and your kind words. I got one yesterday that literally left me misty eyed. You guys are great :) **

CHAPTER 20

Blaine's head was spinning. He sat on his sofa, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and just smiled at Kurt until his face hurt. He'd generally feel embarrassed about something like this, but the fact that Kurt was stealing glances at him from beneath his sinfully long eyelashes and blushing madly just made him want to do it more.

"So, Mr. Anderson….how long have you lived here?" Kurt asked, finally breaking the silly silence.

"Not long….few months I guess. I just moved here from Ohio to be closer to my brother, Cooper, and to get the hell away from….well…Ohio." he grinned. "There's not a whole heck of a lot going on there, and if you're gay, there's even LESS going on, if that's possible."

"I know all about that, believe me…..what part of Ohio are you from?"

"Westerville…..it's a fly speck on the map."

"Oh I know exactly where it is." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"You do? Why in the world would you know where Westerville, Ohio is?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I grew up in Lima. Small world, eh?"

"How weird is that!?" Blaine grinned. "Is there anything going on in Lima, or did you have to be pried away from there to come to the Big Apple?"

"Nothing….absolutely nothing going on in Lima." Kurt laughed. "Ohio is a great state, but from where I stand, I'd rather be anywhere but there right now."

"Funny….I don't want to be anywhere but here, in my living room, this minute." Blaine whispered, blushing. "Kurt, I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me if I begin to ramble and drool or something, but I can't get over the fact that you're here…you're real…and holy shit, you're in my living room! Do you know how many times I've sat here…or anywhere for that matter, and thought about you? Countless times, believe me." He said, grinning and shaking his head.

Kurt blushed and smiled, wondering if he should say what was on his mind, and in the end, just blurted it out.

"I've drawn you….so many times…." He said quietly, as if he'd wake someone in the next room if he spoke any louder.

"You….you drew me?"

"Oh God….I'm sorry, is that awkward? Please just forget I said anyth-"

"Kurt, no! I'm…..I'm unbelievably flattered, really. Nobody's ever drawn me before….not to my knowledge anyway. May I see it?"

"Um…..I don't really…..um….."

"Please?" Blaine said, giving Kurt the most unbelievable puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. Kurt immediately melted and took in a deep breath to fortify himself against the puppy dog eye attack.

"Blaine….it's….kinda personal?"

"But it's me, right? So I mean, how can it be….." Blaine began before trailing off, a flash of XXX rated, inappropriate art flashing through his mind, and he blushed 27 shades of red, dropping his eyes to the sofa and biting his bottom lip. "Oh…oh it's..um…that kind of drawing….of…."

"Hmmm? NO! Oh my God, no! It's not, I swear!" Kurt nearly yelled. "Oh my God, I wouldn't…I mean….NO! Ok, I'm going to get it now and show it to you, just so you don't think I'm sitting over there drawing porn or something in my free time!"

"It would certainly go with the theme in this building if you did" Blaine grinned at Kurt.  
Kurt's eyes got big and round and he gave Blaine a questioning look.

"The guy across the hall, Smythe, has serious frottage on the stairs and doesn't give a hoot who hears or sees him….. and loud, wild sex on a regular basis. And the other guy, down the hall, he has….." Blaine paused, realizing where he was going with this, and suddenly his blood ran ice cold. The 'other guy down the hall' was sitting a foot away from him on his sofa. The 'other guy' who had 'clients' in and out all day, raising and lowering the shades, people leaving his apartment adjusting their clothing, was Kurt. The air whooshed out of his lungs and he sat there dumbfounded, staring at Kurt, unsure of what to say.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Trent and Jeff were having an amazing time at the club. There were a few clubs near them in Ohio, but nothing, absolutely NOTHING like this. This was a magic place with lights, great music, sweaty bodies and so much energy that they were certain they could go without sleeping for days as long as the music didn't stop. Cooper had introduced them to the people they hadn't met at the apartment before they'd all left, and they were dancing in a haphazard "circle" on the dance floor together, all of them having had a few too many drinks to give a damn who they were grinding against.

"Oh! And this is Finn!" Cooper yelled above the boom of the bass. "He plays at the bar with Blaine. Finn, this is Jeff and this is Trent. They're Blaine's friends from back in Ohio."

"Nice to meet you, man!" Jeff yelled.

"You too….but where IS Blaine?" Finn asked, looking around. With his height he easily saw over the crowd and didn't see any curls matching those of his newfound friend and band-member.

"He stayed home with his most sincere apologies!" Jeff laughed.

"Is he sick or something?"

"Love sick, maybe!" Trent yelled over the din.

"Naw, not unless he's found the coffee shop guy!" Finn laughed. "I'm assuming you know about the coffee shop guy, right?"

"Oh he found him, alright!" Jeff yelled. "Apparently the guy lives in the same building in the next apartment over from Blaine's! He literally stumbled upon him tonight and they're probably exchanging life stories and saliva right about now."

"You have GOT to be kidding me? That's amazing!" Finn laughed.

"Yes, apparently he is…I mean 'it' is!" Trent laughed.

"Yep, and I quote, 'the most amazingly beautiful man I've ever seen….' If I'm not mistaken. At least now his Muse has a name…..we can call him Kurt instead of 'the Muse' now, right?" Jeff smirked at Trent.

"Kurt? The guy's name is Kurt?" Finn asked, a little curious and a lot confused.

"Yeah….um…..what was his name…..Kurt….uh….Henning? Hilling? HUMMEL, that's it. Kurt Hummel!"

"Oh my fucking God, you have GOT to be kidding me?!" Finn yelled, eyes wide and a smile on his face that rivaled the lights in the club. "Kurt Hummel is my freaking brother!" he said, and then dissolved into fits of giggles. "I have GOT to call Rachel….."

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Blaine sat there, awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Kurt was giving him a rather curious look, unsure of why he stopped talking mid sentence and went into a trance of sorts.

"Blaine, you in there?" he said, eyebrows drawn down.

"Uh…ummm…..Kurt, I have to….I need to ask you…..something. And it might be weird. But I really, uhm….I really need to know the answer…sooner rather than later, if that's ok?"

"Ok….sure. Blaine, you're kinda freaking me out here….what's wrong?"

"Kurt….my music room…I'm assuming you can see it from your window…the room with the drafting table in it?" Kurt's eyes opened a little wider now, remembering that if he could see into Blaine's windows, surely Blaine could see into his.

"Yes…I can. Is that weird? I can keep the shade drawn if you want?"

"No, it's um….well, what's weird…for me…I mean, not that you're weird, but….." There was a long sigh from Blaine and he pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure how to move forward with this conversation.  
"Um….ok, I'll just…um…throw this out there and you can stop me at any time if I'm getting too personal, ok? I mean, really, it's none of my business, at all, and surely I'll just back off if you tell me to shut up, but…"

"Blaine! Just spit it out!" Kurt laughed.

"Ok, here goes…." Blaine said, taking in an enormous breath. "Um, last week, when you'd just moved in, I saw your stuff in the window…mostly because of your cat, I mean, he's pretty cute, and I swear he gives me dirty looks and I've secretly named him Garfield, and I wonder if he eats lasagna and all that, and…."

"His name is Brian."

"Huh?"

"My cat…his name is Brian. I got him so I'd have someone to talk to." Kurt smiled.

"He's great, he just stares at me, and sits in the window and I just thought I'd maybe meet him some day and…sometimes when the windows are open I sing to him, and I'm pretty sure he smiles at me because….."

"Blaine…where are we going with this?" Kurt smiled at him.

With a whoosh of air, Blaine blurted out "last week, there were so many people in and out of your place, and I know at some point they were…um….…taking clothes…off…..and I could..um…see you..on your knees and….. Oh holy God, this is so uncomfortable ….I'm sorry, Kurt, just tell me to shut up, it's none of my business!"

Kurt just sat there staring, not saying a word. So that was it. Blaine thought he was running his own 'operation' of sorts and didn't know how to say so. Holy shit, if he only knew! Kurt couldn't let anyone get that close to him anymore, close enough to touch, let alone perform sexual…anything…with. He suddenly laughed outloud, and found he couldn't stop. He laughed until he was bent over holding his stomach, heaving in great gulps of air and tears were running down his face.

"Oh….oh my God, Blaine. That's hilarious. You think I'm dishing out blowjobs? Bwaahahahahaha…." He couldn't breathe. He couldn't draw in enough air to make his lungs function properly. Blaine just sat there, a mix of amusement and embarrassment on his face, as he'd obviously really misread the situation. '

"Ok, so….um…what is it that you DO, then, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Blaine smirked.

"Oh, that's rich….I'll laugh about that one for years." Kurt said, grabbing his chest, still heaving in air. "Ok, first off, I am NOT running a house of ill repute, I promise you that. Secondly, I'd have to go into a lot of backstory for this to make a huge amount of sense, but in a nutshell, the story is….I'm in fashion. I was recently offered an amazing job with a new company and our workspace isn't ready yet, so my boss sent all of the models to me to be measured so that anything I make will fit perfectly for his company brochure and first runway show." Kurt smiled, snickering at the blush still on Blaine's cheeks. "You'd be amazed at how erotic it could be, measuring all of those people….especially when I have to have a seriously accurate inseam for pants. Today's skinny styles don't leave much room for error. But the truth is, it makes me seriously uncomfortable to the point that I can barely breathe sometimes when I have to do that."

The relief on Blaine's face was nothing less than comical. It was quickly replaced by embarrassment and he suddenly found the sofa fabric to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I truly apologize. I really read the situation wrong, obviously, and I've never, ever been more glad to be wrong in my whole life!" he snickered, his blush hard to hide at this point.

"Oh God, Blaine, if you only knew how far from the truth that is!" Kurt laughed. "I can't even be around people anymore or have them touch me at all, let alone be the one touching them in that sort of situation, or any situation for that matter…..I mean, after Jackson..…."

Blaine's curious head tilt stopped him in his tracks, and he realized how much he'd said. His eyes got wider and he started fidgeting his fingers, his breathing kicking into high gear.

"Why?" Blaine asked casually. Kurt immediately felt his flight response kick in and mentally calculated the distance to the door. "Kurt, no…please….ok, don't answer that. I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Blaine pleaded.

"No, it's just….I um…..I can't talk about it….I hope…."

Blaine glanced down toward where Kurt's hand was sitting on his own thigh and gave Kurt a questioning glance. Kurt gave a little nod, and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his again and began to rub little circles in the palm. "Nope, nothing awkward here. I won't have it!" He smiled. "You and I…we'll get there. We'll talk about that later. Don't freak out on me, ok?" Blaine said, reassuring Kurt, but not letting go of his hand.  
"Ok…..ok, thanks. It's just….I can't. I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"None of that. Ok, so tell me more about this new job in the fashion world!" Blaine prompted, and the conversation continued as if it had never hit the speed bump that was Blaine's wild imagination or Kurt's wildest fear.

"I'm happy to tell you all about it, but first…I need to know something, too?" Kurt said, a little skeptically.

"Name it!" Blaine smiled.

"I need to know…um…who's Anthony and should I be a) jealous or b) worried that he'll come home any minute and disassemble me?

Blaine couldn't help the giggle that started in his throat and it turned into an all out laugh. Kurt smirked at him until Blaine began to tell the story.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

Sebastian hated the damn red-eye flights. He hated getting home that late, hated trying to come down from his daily rush to get here and there and then home. But here he was, finally…home. He dragged his bags up the steps, actually trying to be quiet for once, and shoved his door open. He dropped the bags behind the sofa and flipped the light switch on, then turned to throw his suit jacket over a chair. It was then that he noticed the white envelope on the floor.

"'Neighbor'…hmmmm….weird." he said, opening the envelope. "Shit…well, pretty quiet over there now. I guess this par-tay ended sooner than Blaine had planned?"

He made a mental note to stop over to Blaine's tomorrow and apologize for missing the party….and maybe mess with him a little more. It was hilarious to him how easy it was to fuck with Blaine. He was so unbelievably easy to fluster, and his vulnerable, boyish charm was such a turn on. From the first minute he saw him, Seb knew he wanted to pound him into his mattress….several times. One of these times he'd do something outrageous to really freak Blaine out. Maybe sooner rather than later even. He knew he could and would eventually wear him down and coax him into his pants. He wasn't above playing dirty for something he really wanted, and he really wanted Blaine. And he would have him, come hell or high water. Someway, somehow, he would have him. What he had to focus on was keeping Hunter in the dark about it.

"Abrasive indeed…" he grinned, evilly.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

"So you're telling me that he actually wants you MORE because you haven't finished school yet? That's amazing, Kurt! You must be really talented! Would you show me some of your designs sometime?"

"Um, yeah, I'd love to. There are quite a few, though, so it'll take some time. I really have Rachel to thank for everything that's happened though. If she hadn't worn that skirt that day…if she hadn't taken my sketch book into David…if she hadn't pushed me to move here after everything that happened back home….if…." he broke off, realizing that he'd done it again. Kurt quickly dropped his eyes to the pillow he'd be holding, playing with the fringe around the edges.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, trying to get Kurt to look up from the pillow. "Kurt, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here, but I'm assuming something pretty awful happened back in Ohio. You don't have to talk to me about it….about anything, really, if you don't want to, but I um…" Blaine took a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh, reaching up super slowly to cup the side of Kurt's face and rub his thumb over his jawbone. His eyes never left Kurt's for a second. "Kurt, I really like you…a lot….already…and I know we don't know each other, well, hardly at all, but please don't think I'm absolutely out of my mind when I say that I want to know you better….so much better. No, it's not that I want that, I kind of…need…that. Have you ever smoked pot, Kurt? "

Kurt gave him a crazy, confused look with a little smirk thrown in. "Um…onetime…justonetime" he said, blushing. "Are you seriously going to offer me a joint, Blaine?" he asked.

"No! No…not..no. Um….I was just thinking, ok, cause I've done that, once, as well, and I was kind of thinking that's how you make me feel…Kurt. Like I'm lighter than air….like everything is fine or going to be fine. Like there's nothing that can bring me down. I feel free…alive….amazing, Kurt. I haven't felt like this in…..a really, really long time….years….and….it's because of you. I mean, right now, I kinda feel like I could throw up, sort of, because I'm happy and nervous and excited and amazed that my Muse is sitting two feet away from me on my sofa and we're talking and I'm….um…..holding his hand?" Blaine said, hopefully, slowly sliding his hand over the cushions to Kurt's again.

Kurt smiled and slid his toward Blaine, linking fingers and once again giving him a bashful grin. It was only then that it hit him again, that he was allowing Blaine, a stranger, for all intents and purposes, to touch him. He'd sat on the piano bench with their hips brushing together, they'd held hands in the attic, and Blaine had held his hand all the way down the stairs and over to his door. He'd held his face in his hand. He was holding Kurt's hand now and making little circles with his thumb, and even though Kurt had realized what was happening, he didn't freeze up, he didn't panic, he didn't even flinch. He just stared at their joined hands and smiled. If ever there had been a sign to trust someone, to let someone in, to open his heart, this was it.

Blaine made him feel comfortable. He made him feel safe, and Kurt realized that even without coming right out and telling Blaine about what had happened, he read Kurt's body language enough to know that Kurt was uncomfortable with being touched in a lot of ways. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, and tried to remember to use his eyes to show what he was thinking…what he wanted to do…where he wanted to touch Kurt. Boy was Blaine a feely one!

Even thought they'd just officially met hours ago, Kurt felt like he'd known Blaine for weeks. Having someone run through your mind that many times a day and take up that much of your thoughts...well, he became comfortable with the Blaine / Adonnis that he held in his heart. He knew him, without truly knowing him. But he was desperate to know Blaine better, to keep him in his life, no matter where their relationship went. Clearly Blaine was one of a kind. And Kurt felt that he could trust Blaine, just from the way he'd reacted to things that had happened between them throughout the night so far.

Kurt took a deep breath, suddenly convinced that this was a good idea. He was going to tell Blaine. He was going to open himself up to this man sitting here with him. He was going to trust someone he'd just met with a huge part of his life. So Kurt was still staring at their joined hands, and began speaking softly, telling Blaine the nutshell version of his last 12 months. He wasn't able to look Blaine in the eye for long, though, when he spoke to him about it. It was embarrassing, it was painful, and it was just plain hard to get through. But something told him that Blaine was important….that he was special, and that above all, he would understand and be supportive.

Kurt took a deep breath, looked Blaine in the eye fleetingly, and dove right in head first.

"….so he started getting really angry when I'd go out with my friends, even if he was invited to go too….and if I'd make plans to go out while he was working, he'd really freak out. One night he showed up after we saw a movie and made a scene. He literally dragged me to his car and when we got home he….um…" Kurt gulped…."he hit me…in the face…..and knocked me down. I locked myself in the bathroom and called the police, but it just got worse. I got a restraining order, and he actually stayed away for awhile, but then …um…one day…he…" Kurt's voice shook and he couldn't hold back the tears that were in his eyes.

"Kurt…ok, if you don't want to go on with the story, by all means, you can…."

"No…no I need to get this out. I told Rachel, for the first time, this week, and it helped tremendously. After keeping it all in for so long, it was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. I thought it would be awful, people knowing, looking at me with pity and maybe shame or blame….but…..it doesn't feel like that with her, so I'm going to chance this…with you."

"Ok, Kurt….then take your time, ok? Let me get you something to drink….what would you like?"

"Do you have a diet Coke?"

"I do….I'll be right back….don't go anywhere!" he winked at Kurt. Blaine grabbed a cold diet coke out of the fridge and a glass of ice and returned to the sofa. When he sat down, he sat a little closer to Kurt, hoping that was ok. What he really wanted was to grab him and hug him, but he was afraid that would send Kurt over the edge, and that was the very last thing he would want to have happen.

"…so, he um, he showed up at my apartment one morning and picked the lock to get in…..screaming at me that I was….um….that I was a….um…whoa, this isn't going as I'd planned." Kurt realized his fingers were curled into the sofa fabric and his knuckles were white. "I was really ready to just get this all out, and …ok, give me a second here…."

Kurt was suddenly lightheaded and he felt as if he were going to be sick. He sat there, unmoving, for a minute or two and then reached to take a drink of the diet Coke, hoping it would settle his stomach somewhat. Thankfully, it did eventually, and after a few deep breaths he continued on with the story.

"….and please, please, Blaine, if you have a shred of empathy for me at all, let me just finish this, quickly, by saying that he was bigger than me and stronger than me, and he …he said he wasn't leaving without what he'd come for… what I'd kept from him our entire relationship….so he became belligerent, calling me a cock tease, and when I struggled against him he broke my arm and….he…" Kurt took several deep breaths before continuing. "…..and he took…what he...um…..came for."

"Kurt, stop! Please….please stop. Don't say anything else. Oh my God, Kurt…..you must have been terrified!" Blaine said, again slowly taking Kurt's hand, his eyes beginning to tear up. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them now with a few tears escaping. He met Kurt's eyes and held them, moving ever closer to Kurt as slow as his body would move, hauling in a deep breath as he did so.

"Kurt, I'm a touchy-feely person by nature, and I have to tell you it's physically painful for me to sit here and not throw my arms around you….seriously, really hard for me, because I want to, more than I can verbally express…I just want to offer you some kind of comfort. "  
Kurt took a deep breath and patted the seat right next to him hesitantly, and Blaine's smile lit up the room once more. He carefully slid over to Kurt, still holding his hand, and their shoulders were touching he was so close.

"So THIS is euphoria…." Blaine said, looking around. "I like it here!" he grinned back at Kurt. Kurt just swatted at his shoulder.

"You're a nut, you know that?" Kurt said, giving him a half smile.

"Yeah…I'm just nuts about you right now, though. I hope that doesn't freak you out?"

"Oddly, it doesn't. Not at all. I was just sitting here thinking how crazy it is that this whole night, I've been near you, next to you, touching you, holding hands with you and I haven't even started to panic, not even once. That's sort of totally amazing, really, considering what my last year has been since…everything. I flinch at the slightest touch, I panic at mere thoughts that might cross my mind, I shut down sometimes after particularly painful and vivid dreams.

But there's something about you, Blaine. I can't put my finger on it, but it calms me. The very thought of 'you' before I even knew who 'you' were could calm me, actually. If I'd wake up to a bad nightmare, I could physically and mentally calm myself by flashing back to that day at the coffee shop. I'd concentrate on your eyes, your smile, that coffee cup only making it halfway to your mouth…." Kurt blushed, and grinned at Blaine. "…and something comes over me…a peacefulness…a deep calm. When I saw you tonight in the attic, I honestly thought for a moment that I'd…um…..that I'd gone over the edge. That I'd finally lost it. That perhaps I was done in this life and an angel had come for me." Kurt was, once again, staring down at the pillow bashfully. "Perhaps you're my guardian angel, Blaine?" he smiled, being silly.

"In all honesty, Kurt, I want to be….anything you need. I'll start with being your friend if that's what you're willing to give me right now. I want that more than anything, just to be able to be with you. Is that ok?"

"Is that ok? Really, you're asking me that? YES it's ok, Blaine. It's so much more than ok. You're just…..you're more than I ever expected, you know it? Thank you….thank you for sitting here with me, for listening and not judging, for not expecting too much of me or from me." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand firmly, and not letting go.

They sat there, leaning on one another, and talked for hours, only much later glancing at the clock and realizing the late hour….or early hour, as it actually was. It was nearly 6 am and the guys hadn't come home yet. Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Jeff.

5:54 a from Blaine: Jeffie, you guys ok?

5:57 a from Blaine: Jeff…..um…..where are you guys?

5:58 a from Jeff: Coop's. Sleeping. Go'way

Blaine smiled, knowing Coop had dragged them home with him on purpose, giving Blaine the whole night with Kurt if it had come to that. And it had. Blaine was laying on the sofa, his head propped on a pillow that leaned on the arm, and Kurt was wedged between his thighs laying on his side with his head on Blaine's belly, snoring softly. They'd started out on separate ends of the sofa, but gradually throughout the evening and into the early morning they'd moved closer to one another. By the early morning they were leaning on each other, the conversation not more than a few mumbles here and there now. Not a single stitch of clothing had been removed. Not a single kiss was given or taken. Hands never went any further than other hands. Blaine's last thought before drifting off to sleep was that this was truly the most intimate experience of his entire life. He was head over heels for this man, and he wasn't letting him get away.

He drifted off to sleep with his right arm wrapped around Kurt and his left hand with fingers intertwined with Kurt's. He should have been uncomfortable as hell, but he wouldn't have moved if the building caught fire. Not now.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N This was, by far, my favorite chapter to write so far. Here's where your 'M' rating starts to kick in. If you're not into that kinda thing, turn back now! :) (Oddly, I see very few of you running for the door!) **

**Moving right along...and as always, I own nothing you recognize...not even Glee, although a girl can dream, right? **

**And what's up with two updates in 24 hours? Hmmmm... Yeah, I just wanted to get this chapter out there because I love it :) **

**Thanks for sticking around! **

CHAPTER 21

That's how Rachel found them the next day, still snuggled up on the sofa together, loosely holding hands. She'd come to ask if they wanted breakfast, but was afraid to knock too loudly as she wasn't sure who might be sleeping in the apartment after the party and didn't want to startle anyone awake. After softly knocking on the door a couple of times, she shyly turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. To say she was stunned by what she saw would have been an understatement. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and snapped several pictures from different angles, smiling to herself and nearly giddy with joy for her best friend. He deserved someone to make him happy after everything he'd been through with Jackson. He needed someone kind and understanding, someone patient and caring. She sincerely hoped Blaine was that man.

9:32 a from Rachel: Mr. Hummel, I know this may be absolutely weird, but I hope this brings you even half as much utter joy and peace as it did when I saw it this morning. I hope I'm not overstepping.

With that, she sent one of the photos she snapped of Kurt and Blaine snuggled up together on the sofa, and felt a tear or two sneak down her cheek. It felt like an eternity before Burt answered, and she was happy with her decision to send him the photo when she received his responses.

9:42 a from Burt H: Rachel, thank you for the picture. Dare I ask who this curly haired Merlin is? Kurt seems quite comfortable, and after the past year, I know you realize as I do that this is nothing short of a miracle….or magic?

9:43 a from Rachel: It's HIM, Mr. Hummel…..it's the coffee shop guy! It's a long story, and I'm certain Kurt will want to tell you all of It himself. I know very little, but I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me to see Kurt here, like this, and not having an absolute panic attack.

9:45 a from Burt H: Rachel, I'm absolutely floored….between Carol and I we've gone through half a box of tissues in the last 10 minutes. She's crying her eyes out…surely I'M not….haha. Take care of my kiddo, Rachel, and please tell him to call me when he wakes up. I'm dying to hear the whole story! Thank you, Rachel. You've lifted a heavy heart this morning.

9:49 a from Rachel: Will do. I wouldn't wake him for the world right now. Going next door to Kurt's to make Finn some breakfast and tell him the news. Have a good day!

9:52 a from Burt H: Wait….next door to Kurt's? To make Finn breakfast? There's a story here, I just know it. Tell that boy of mine to call me!

Rachel encountered Jeff and Trent in the hallway, coming up the stairs. Jeff was dangling a set of keys.

"You won't need that…the door's open" she smiled through her tears. "Wait until you see what's on the sofa in there…."

Jeff and Trent shot each other a look and ran for the door, knocking into each other and the wall on the way there.

"Shhhhhhhhh! You two better NOT wake those boys up!" she hissed. "You leave them be…..they were probably up half the night talking!"

The three entered the apartment together, quietly, and their smiles could have lit up half the city. Rachel showed them the photos she'd taken and Jeff immediately said "you have to send that to Coop! Or me…and I'll send it to Coop!" She ended up sending it to Jeff, and Jeff forwarded it to Coop with the message "The Muse and Adonis, sitting in a tree…" He was quite proud of his witty self sometimes.

Rachel grabbed a throw off the chair and covered them up, giving Jeff and Trent another warning to 'leave them be' and headed back to Kurt's apartment. Trent went straight to Blaine's bed and fell face first into a dead sleep. Jeff did the same in the guest room. It had apparently been a long night all around.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

"So yeah, he's been talking about this guy down the hall and that other weird dude across the hall to all of us at work, and it turns out, the whole time he was talking about KURT!" Finn grinned excitedly.

"Hmmmm, well you may have known some of this already if you'd been here to help MOVE him into his apartment, Finn Hudson!" Rachel smirked. He gave her a roll of his eyes.

"I loaded up the van, didn't I?"

"Yes….yes, that you did."

"Never in a million years did I see this coming!" Finn said excitedly. "Do you think things will work out?"

"Who knows, Finn…they've just actually 'met' but knowing how Kurt has been for the last year, and how he has shied away from anyone, anywhere…..and to see him like that with Blaine….well, it gives me great hope that I may get my friend back whole and hearty some day! I miss the old Kurt, Finn. We have to make it a point to be there for him if he needs us, even more so than we have been. "

"Rach, I get it. He's hurting, and that really bothers me, too. I want the old Kurt back as much as you do. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that things are looking up!"

"I love you, do you know that?" Rachel whispered to Finn, lacing her arms around his neck as much as she could from her vertically challenged position.

"I think I knew that, but you can tell me again if you want" Finn smiled back at her.

"I could show you, if you want?" She purred.

"Ewwww….no!"

"Ewwwww? Finn….?" Rachel threw herself away from him and her lip puckered up. "What kind of thing is that to say?"

"I didn't mean YOU were 'Ewww', I meant the idea of doing anything here, at Kurt's is gross! He could walk in any minute!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Let's go home then? I'll leave a note for Kurt and maybe I'll come back later when you head to work tonight. You are working tonight aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah….even though Nick's not here. Some dude is filling in. Hope he's half as good as Nick."

Rachel left Kurt a note demanding that he call her the second he got in, and she also reminded him to call his dad. Kurt wouldn't get the note for a few more hours.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

Blaine woke to every muscle in his body screaming for him to at least shift a little bit, so he did, ever so slightly. The sun was shining in the front window onto the sofa and he felt heavy…absolutely heavy, as if he was supporting the weight of…..oh wait! His smile grew to cover his whole face when he glanced down to see a fair skinned angel asleep, snuggled up between his legs with his head resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt shifted a little as well, snuggled back into Blaine's chest and his hand rose up and grabbed a handful of Blaine's shirt. He wadded it into his hand and grinned in his sleep, which made Blaine grin as well. He'd never felt so mentally balanced in his life. He felt peaceful and solid and warm and…just…..whole. He pulled Kurt up a little tighter to his chest and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair. He smelled absolutely amazing, even after laying on Blaine all night…or all morning for that matter.

It suddenly hit him that waking up like this may scare the hell out of Kurt and send him into a panic. He would have to wait for Kurt to wake up, slowly, on his own and be quite careful about everything when it happened. It was so clear, after their conversation last night, that Kurt was in such a fragile place right now. He was perched on the edge and just waiting to fall off. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be a rock for him. He wanted to be anything Kurt needed. He ached to be Kurt's safe place, and he'd do whatever he had to to make it happen.

His mind turned to the story Kurt told him the evening before and he felt hot rage boil up into his chest at Jackson for what he'd done. What sort of animal, for he would NOT call him a 'man', would do something so ugly and brutal to anyone, let alone to this angel before him? Blaine asked the Gods for the small favor of one day meeting Jackson Hardy in a dark alley. He would make him pay for everything he'd put Kurt through. Jackson was a coward and a brute, and Blaine didn't tolerate either very well after everything he'd been through in his life. People like Jackson got theirs in the end, though, and Blaine just hoped that Karma was paying attention to that jerk when his time came!

He had nearly drifted back off completely when he felt Kurt stiffen in his arms. This was it….the moment of truth.

"Kurt, it's me, Blaine. Just me and you here, please don't freak out. You ok?"

"Um…..yeah. I'm good." Kurt mumbled, but he still hadn't relaxed his body.

"Do you want me to let go? To get up, or move away?"

"NO! I mean…no, it's…it's ok, I'm good." Kurt whispered, and Blaine finally felt him relax.

"Can I..um…..can I?" Blaine said, quietly, reaching for Kurt's face. Kurt nodded and Blaine settled his palm softly against Kurt's jaw and ran his thumb down, softly to Kurt's chin. "You're so soft, it's amazing, your skin is just…..so….it's almost luminous. How do you do that?" he grinned.

"I'm a little fanatical about my skin care regimen….morning and evening, every day." Kurt blushed.

"Keep doing what you're doing. Your skin is beautiful. You're beautiful. Did I tell you that last night? If I didn't, I will now. Kurt, you're just…..wow, you're stunning. And I'm babbling. It tends to happen when I'm staring at you apparently" Blaine blushed.

Kurt dropped his eyes and smiled, alternately freaking out internally over being so close to Blaine and feeling his mind go a little bit numb over….well, being so close to Blaine. He snuggled up a little closer and realized he was wadding up a handful of Blaine's shirt in his hand. His fingers were resting on Blaine's bare belly, and he could feel the little dark hairs there tickling the backs of his fingers. He reached out, slowly, and ran the pads of his fingers over Blaine's belly button and the surrounding soft hairs, hearing Blaine suck in air when he did. His hips jerked Kurt up a little and he giggled….he actually giggled. Kurt's heart melted right there on the sofa, and a warmth he didn't quite know what to do with filled him from his head to his toes.

Blaine nearly died when he heard that silly giggle come out of his mouth, but for crying out loud, Kurt had tickled his belly button. His eyes dropped shut and he grinned at Kurt, ruffling his hair before realizing that when he arched his back and his hips jerked, he was ….um….yeah. Welcome to an embarrassing moment in Blaine's morning. He was used to this when he was alone…..this was not something he was prepared to deal with, knowing Kurt was actually LAYING on it…..and oh…no…ohh….don't think that. Don't go there. Not yet. Blaine! He internally yelled.

"Oh shit… Great Aunt Harriet on the toilet, dead puppies, parents having sex, truck stop bathrooms….." he muttered out quietly like a mantra, eyes closed, trying everything he could to lose his morning wood before he scared the hell out of a very close Kurt.

"I don't know if I want to ask….?" Kurt grinned "but I kinda have an idea of what the problem might be….NOT that it's actually a problem for me…that you…that you're….that it's…um…..there…between us….and…..yeah, I'm shutting up now."

"Just kill me now!" Blaine sighed. "That came out of my mouth didn't it? Ugh…It was supposed to stay in my head where all the other things that make me limp live". Kurt burst out laughing, burying his nose in Blaine's shirt.

"Is that a long list of things?" Kurt chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, the issue is not yours alone. In fact, if you don't mind, I think I'll…um…." He hooked his thumb over the back of the sofa toward the bathroom and started to scoot down Blaine's body to sit up. The cuff of his sleeve, between buttons, caught on the button on Blaine's jeans and he stopped suddenly, trying to free it. It wouldn't budge.

"What the hell? It's not as if it's a zipper or has something sharp!" Kurt laughed.

"Just….wait, let me see….hang on….I don't want to ruin your shirt."

"It's an old shirt, I was wearing it to do Rachel's facial…just rip it if you have to, don't worry about it" Kurt told him. "I don't want to break the button on your jeans!"

"Ok, I'll hold the button and you pull." Blaine suggested. Kurt yanked at it several times, each time increasingly harder, but it wasn't budging. In the meantime, Blaine was slowly dying, the vision before him, of Kurt's hands so close and yanking on ANYthing at that point, was about to send him into convulsions.

"Ok, Kurt…wait….I think what's caught is the thread by the shirt button….it can't be that hard, just pull harder….you won't hurt me, I promise….just…..yeah, like that…..now yank really hard and…."

A sudden soft, yelping whine sounded from the hallway behind the sofa and the boys both raised their heads over the back of the sofa to see a slightly stunned Trent in the hallway, just staring at them both with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys and your..um…privacy…..just….bathroom….and yeah…..oh my God…" Trent blushed, ducking into the bathroom.

"Our privacy?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine, confusion on both of their faces. Then it hit them…'pull harder, you won't hurt me….yeah, like that…' Kurt's face flamed so red Blaine feared he may explode.

"Oh my God...no...it wasn't that...we're not..." Kurt began.

"TRENT…..no….we weren't…nothing like that happened!" Blaine shot up off the sofa towards the bathroom to make his point to Trent. Unfortunately, Kurt was still attached to his crotch by the sleeve of his shirt. Trent stuck his head out the door, still looking slightly embarrassed, and eyed them critically again. Blaine was standing, Kurt was kneeling on the floor in front of him, and his hand was in dangerous proximity of Blaine's zipper and whatever was under it at the moment, and it was clearly no big secret what was under that zipper right now.

Just then Jeff sauntered out of Blaine's room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shuffling his feet heading for the kitchen. Taking in the scene in front of him he did a complete about face and headed back into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.  
"Sorry guys….I didn't know you were…..god, sorry!" he bellowed. "Oh, and Blaine, now we're even, right?"

"What?" Kurt looked confused.

"Holy shit…." Blaine muttered. "TRENT! For the love of God and all that's holy, please just give me the scissors that are in the vanity drawer, second one down on the left!"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

After the shirt debacle, they all sat down for coffee and toast, Blaine not being much for cooking. Kurt laughed at him, and told them he'd come over and make breakfast the following morning if they wanted something more than toast. Jeff was ecstatic and requested pancakes.

"I like my kitchen next door, Blaine, but this...this is magnificent! I'll come over and cook here any time! I can do pancakes tomorrow….or waffles, or crepes or a frittata or…"

"Oh my God! Ok, we get it, you're fantastic in the kitchen and I can't open a can of soup!" Blaine yelled, teasingly. "But yeah, come cook for me anytime." Blaine winked. Kurt blushed and dropped his eyes to his coffee, smiling.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Jeff asked. "You're working tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I don't have to be there until 9 or so and we won't start playing until 11….you guys still wanna come see us?" Blaine asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, man.." Trent said, then added cautiously "but, um…..how do we protect ourselves from lickers?"

Kurt's eyes flew open and his gaze shot to Blaine. "Lickers? Does he mean 'liquers' as in booze?"

"No, um….this guy licked me on my first night at work…" Blaine laughed.

"Ewwwwww! Where do you work?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine's smiling laugh was so big he could barely reply. "I work at a bar called Dive Deeper…..I play piano with the band and….."

"What? No, really. You work at Dive Deeper?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah…I know, the name is a little risqué, but it IS a gay bar, and it IS a dive...and the clientele is a little…forward."

"Oh, I know all about it, believe me….." Kurt sputtered out.

"You…you do?" Blaine questioned. He couldn't possibly imagine Kurt hanging out in a place like that with the 'people' issues that he had going on. If getting bumped into in a elevator sent him over the edge, the Dive would damn near kill him. He was immediately saddened by this, knowing that it was unlikely that Kurt would ever hear him play there.

"Yeah, my brother….well, my step brother works there…..you almost HAVE to know him…." He began.

"Oh yeah! Finn is Kurt's brother. We met him last night!" Jeff yelled. "He was flipping out when he realized that Kurt was the Muse and you were Adonnis, even though I don't really get that yet, but he went off to call some Rachel girl and go all batshit crazy laughing about it. He was saying something about the way his fingers smelled when he shook hands or something and the 'story' and laughing….and then he looked like something had suddenly dawned on him and he was going to rip someone's head off. I don't know what she said to him on the other line, but his face went really red and….Blaine, you ok? You look like someone just walked over your grave, man!"

"Ohmygod…." Blaine whispered, and closed his eyes, laying his head on his folded arms on the table. He thought back to every conversation they'd had at work about the apartment, Smythe, the 'new neighbor', the man on the sidewalk and what Blaine wanted to do with him, the reason for the quick clean up with the tissues, the facebook post about the whorehouse. "I'm so dead…." He moaned.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

11:26 a from Nick: Hey

11:26 a from Jeff: Hey yourself

How's the family?

11:27 a from Nick: The same….we've talked about that. You know how they are. Lol My mom wants to meet you. I haven't told my dad about you yet. He'll want to interrogate you

11:28 a from Jeff: Seriously? It can't be that bad, can it?

11:29 a from Nick: YES. Yes….HE can be that bad. I won't put you through that, believe me.

11:33 a from Nick: Busy?

11:34 a from Jeff: No…..just…..

11:35 a from Nick: Just?

11:35 a from Jeff: Nick….are you afraid he won't approve of me?

11:36 a from Nick: What? I'm not following you?

11:38 a from Jeff: Are you…um…..is it me? You think they won't like me?

11:41 a from Nick: NO! No Jeff, that's not it at all! My dad…..he's…Jeff, he's different. I distance myself from him…from my brothers, on purpose! I stay away from home for a reason and…God, it's a long story. NO WAY am I embarrassed or anything like that. How could they NOT love you, Jeff….you're amazing!

11:42 a from Jeff: Ok…if you say so.

11:43 a from Nick: Are you busy? I …I kinda need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice.

Jeff did a little mental happy dance when he saw that, then realized what it meant.

"Shit you guys! He wants to talk on the phone…..he's going to call. He's not supposed to know I'm here!" Jeff hissed to the guys at the kitchen table.

"Go in my room and close the door. We'll be quiet." Blaine told him.

11:46 a from Nick: Lost you again. It's ok…if you're busy.

11:46 a from Jeff: Not busy, call me?

11:47 a from Nick: Calling you

"Hey you" Jeff grinned, answering Nick's call.

"Hi beautiful" Nick beamed. "How are things?"

"Good….uneventful right now, actually. Just kinda hangin' out, layin' low. Being a slug." Jeff laughed. "How are things with you?"

"Boring…..they had some major lighting issues at the facility where Bailey's competition was going to be held. The floor exercises that were supposed to be last night were postponed until today at noon. We showed up a little early, but there are still no lights. Bailey stayed with mom, but the rest of us came back home. She'll call if they resume the meet and we'll head back up. It's only 10 minutes away."

"I'm sure she's bummed, though. You came all that way to see her perform and now there's nothing to see!" Jeff half laughed. "Well, at least you can visit with your family while you're there."

"This is your positive alternative?" Nick laughed.

"They can't be that bad, can they?"

"Oh Jeff…..if only you knew. I really, truly just…it's hard to explain, and honestly I'm afraid if I did explain it would scare you away. Some day, but not right now."

Jeff felt a little niggling of worry creep in. What in the world could be so bad? Nick had already told him that his family was well aware that he was gay, and that they accepted him and his sexuality. They didn't give him a hard time about it or anything. Maybe they were upset that he'd moved away from Chicago where the rest of them were? "

"When you're ready, you'll tell me. Until then, you should know that there's not a whole lot they could say or do that would make me turn away now. Unless you're a serial killer or something? I …I don't really think I could…" Jeff finished, in a much lower tone of voice, almost a whisper.

"Wha…..really?"

"Yeah…I mean…I…..you're…um…..I didn't think I'd made that a big secret, Nick. I really like you…a lot." Jeff said, and he could feel himself blushing even though Nick couldn't see him. In some ways it was easier to say things like that when he was on the phone. Having to say them in person would be stressful….seeing Nick right in front of him and not being sure of what his reaction to Jeff's words would be….well, it was a risk.

"I like you a lot too, Jeff." And Jeff could hear the smile in Nick's voice and picture him grinning and blushing as well.

"I was thinking…..if this whole thing is a bust….I mean, I was supposed to be here in Chicago until Tuesday, but here it is only Saturday and if it gets cancelled…well, there's no way I can stay here and just hang around the house all day with my family. We'll all kill each other, maybe literally! If….and it's a big 'if'…..if the competition gets cancelled….I thought maybe um…..since Chicago is sort of closer to Ohio….."

"What?! No…you….I'm um…..I'm not there. I'm at my grandma's house this weekend!" Jeff blurted out.

"Oh….you didn't mention that. Ok…another time. I just really want to see you…..just to um….yeah…" he trailed off sounding a little embarrassed.

"…just to um…what, Nicky?" Jeff teased him.

Nick let out a low growl, knowing that Jeff was moving into a teasing mood, and he knew damn good and well that Nick loved his teasing. Nick stepped out on the balcony of his parents' penthouse and closed the sliding glass door behind him.

"Just to touch you…" Nick whispered.

"Nick…" was all Jeff was able to breathe out.

"I don't think in all my life I've ever wanted something more."

"I know….I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah….more than you know…yet."

"God I hate staying here. There's just nowhere to go….my room isn't 'my room' anymore, and privacy is non existant!" Nick pouted.

"And what exactly do you need privacy for, Nicky?"

"Jeff, don't…..with the Nicky….Jeff, please…."

"mmmmmm…..he begs so prettily….." Jeff purred, winding Nick up.

"Jeff…." Nick growled at him.

"It just so happens that I DO have privacy where I am….so I'll just take the opportunity to get comfortable here…."

"God, Jeff….don't tease. It's so unfair…..please!"

"I won't tease you, Nicky….I'll give you anything you want." Jeff grinned.

"Any….anything?" Nick shivered.

"Any….unghh….anything at all…." Jeff whispered, breath hitching as he slid his palm down over his twitching erection.

"Jesus Christ, Jeffie…..don't….you can't….just….."

"Can….." soft moan….. "will….." ungghhh… "am….shit Nicky…."

Nick was now leaning on, and half bent over, the metal railing, thanking God that his back was to the sliding glass doors. His imagination was in overdrive and he was certain every ounce of blood in his body was now much further South than it had been 60 seconds ago.

The sounds coming over the line from Jeff were pornographic and Nick's mind was going crazy. He was picturing everything…Jeff's hands roaming down his stomach to his waistband…his eyes fluttering shut….back arching as Jeff's fingers dipped under the waistband and down over his cock.

"So….Nicky….if you were here…..what would you….uggnnngghhhh….what would you do with me?"

"Dear God, Jeff….right now you'd have to revive me first. I'm dying. Fucking dying here! You're killin' me!"

"Tell me, Nicky…"

"You would have to pry my mouth off of you, Jeffie….."  
"Where?"

"Christ! Everywhere, baby….anywhere and everywhere…." Nick said, casting a furtive glance back over his shoulder, seeing two of his brothers on the sofa inside. "I'd start right behind your ear and work my way down over every inch of that beautiful body…"

"You think my….oh shit….ohhhhhh….you think my body is beautiful?" Jeff panted.

"More beautiful than anything I've ever seen…..pictures don't lie, Jeffie."

"Gawd! I can't believe I sent you pictures!" Jeff snickered, embarrassed.

"Oh, baby, you sure as hell sent me pictures, and I'm looking at a damn fine one right now….."

"So close, Nicky…..uunnggghhhhh…..please….."

"Please what, Jeffie?"

"Talk me through this….I need a push…."

"Oh I'd be pushing right now if I were there…..slamming actually….licking up your chest and touching you everywhere my hands could reach and then some….."

"Mmm…moorrre…ughhh….."

"You nice and slicked up, Jeffie? Wanna feel my fingers slide into you…so softly….finding that spot that makes you scream…and baby, I _know_ you scream…"

"Shit! Shitshitshit….FUCK Nicky…..oh God…. Nnggggghhhhhhh…."

Jeff's eyes had rolled back in his head and Nick dropped his phone, sitting down with a thunk on the floor of the balcony, knowing full well he now needed to get past his brothers into the bathroom discretely. Retrieving his phone, Nick heard Jeff still panting on the other end. Neither said a word for a minute or two, they just sat there listening to each other breathe and come down from the high.

"You ok, babe?" Nick finally said.

"Uh huh…..I….I think…yeah…so good. I wish you were home." Jeff whined.

"What good would that do either of us? I'd still be in New York and you'd still be in Ohio." He said, exasperated.

Jeff caught himself before he said anything more to give his location away.

"Yeah….yeah, that's true. I just….I wish we were together."

"Me too, Jeff…me too. Soon, though, I promise. Can you wait a bit? Please say you can hang on a bit…if not, I'll wilt away, Jeffie. Seriously, I'll leave right now and come to Ohio."

"I'll wait as long as I have to…forever if necessary. Call me cheesy, but it would be well worth the wait, I know it." There was no teasing in Jeff's voice now, and Nick picked up on that right away.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Nick…..yeah. Of course I'm serious. It's a need rather than a want now. So yeah…..soon, ok?"

"I promise…soon. Knowing how you feel….yeah….it's….heady. My chest is about to explode right now."

Nick heard a clink on the glass doors and looked up to see his brother, Rob, trying to get his attention. Rob slid the door to the side.

"We're gonna go grab some grub, you in?" Rob snickered, desperately trying to hold back a devilish grin.

"Yeah….yeah, give me a minute, I'll be there." Nick replied. _What was that about?_

"Don't wait on me, Nicky….I've gotta run anyway…stuff to do with ..um…my grandma…and all that." Jeff said, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, babe…..I'll talk to you soon ,ok? Text me later!" Nick smiled into the phone.

"I will, I promise."

"Bye Jeffie…"

"Bye babe…."

Nick took another minute to sit on the balcony and calm his breathing before going inside and trying to slip past his brothers, who were sitting on the sofa, one with a Nintendo DS in his hands and the other reading the paper.

"Sooooooooooo….Nicky?"

Nick spun, quickly, and gave his brother a look of puzzlement. "Nicky? You've never called me that before…."

"No, but apparently Jeffie does and I think it's cute" Rob teased him. Nick's eyes flew wide and he looked back at the glass doors, then to Rob again.

"Yeah…those are glass….and when you pulled that one 'shut' you left the screen on the other one opened up! So how was it?" Danny asked him, giving him the wiggly eyebrows.

Nick looked back to the doors in shock, and sure enough, he'd actually pulled the door open over the screen in the next bay.

"Fucking hell…" he muttered, storming off to the bathroom.

"There was nothing hellish about that! That shit was H.O.T. HOT, baby!" Rob yelled to him, laughing in earnest now.

"I hate you both!" came the embarrassed choke from the bathroom.

"You gonna stomp your feet now, too, Nicky?" Danny teased him.

"Aaaaggghhhhhh! SHUT UP!" Nick wailed, wanting nothing more than to beat his brothers senseless at that moment….or crawl under the bathmat.

"What, we don't even get to hear about him? C'mon, Nick, this is the first guy you've had around that you've even let us know about for …..WAY too long!"

"You don't know about him because I told you, you were eavesdropping! Not coming out. Go away!" Nick yelled back.

"Fine, I'm telling Dad, then!" Danny yelled.

"No! Nononononono, don't tell dad. Just don't, Danny!" Nick pleaded. "You know how he gets! I don't want him to freak Jeff out before I've even properly met him in person. So just don't!" Nick said, quite firmly.

"Don't what?" David Duval said as he walked into the living room. Nick's father was quite an imposing figure.

Nick immediately shot out of the restroom and gave his brothers a pleading look, silently begging them not to say anything about Jeff to their dad. The only thing he had on his side was the hope of compassion from them, both of them knowing quite well what their father was capable of when he became nosey. And if it concerned one of his five boys, or his only baby girl, he was nosey to the point of breaking the law at times. It was the reason Nick rarely dated anyone more than once. It was certainly the reason Nick didn't bring anyone home to meet his father, only his mother, and she was sworn to secrecy. He hadn't, however, had anyone home to meet anyone in his family for quite a long time. It was too much of a hassle, and he hadn't met anyone worth the trouble. Until now.

"Um….don't tell Bailey that…that I might have to take off a little earlier than I'd thought, dad. Got a call from New York and some things need my attention up there."

"I'm assuming things are running smoothly? I haven't heard anything to the contrary, and we both know I'm keeping an eye on things don't we Nicholas?" Mr. Duval asked.

"Dad, things are fine….there are just things that need to be handled by ME, and not anyone else…." He said, pointedly glaring at his brothers while his father fixed himself a drink across the room.

"You have that meeting with Evans/Duke yet, Nick?" Rob asked him, smoothly leading the conversation in another direction. Nick mouthed a "thank you!" to him and then "I owe you one…" before going on with the rest of the work related chat. This was another thing he was going to have to bring up with Jeff. As far as Jeff knew, or anyone that he hung around with socially for that matter, Nick played guitar. Period. None of them knew he worked for his father, albeit in a position that was so far removed from what his father actually did that he could barely be traced back to the company. Nick preferred to keep anything he touched on the up and up. His father wasn't always so choosy. Nick wanted no part of that, and made no attempt to hide the fact from his dad.

Unfortunately, this often caused a rift between father and son, and oddly, became the reason that David Duval often didn't trust his son, and checked up on him regularly, even without Nick's knowledge. There were no surprises in David Duval's life. He couldn't afford that. Oh, he was well aware that his middle son was gay. This didn't bother him in the least. He, himself, had quite the wild college experiences with both boys and girls, and he didn't begrudge any of his children their hearts desire. Nick's orientation didn't have a role in their business. It wasn't publicized, but it wasn't a secret either. David's only rule was that he not date anyone related to their business affairs. This wasn't only a rule for Nick, but for all of the Duval boys, and eventually for Bailey as well, as she would undoubtedly be moved into the family business in due time.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

"You jackass! Here!" Blaine said, throwing clean sheets at Jeff as he stepped out of Blaine's room. He had the good grace to have a sheepish look on his face, and took the sheets with a pouting lip and a grin.

"Don't be mad, Blainers, please? After all, it's your fault I even know Nick!" he laughed.

"I'm not mad, I'm just not sleeping in your….in…..your….mess!" Blaine said, scrunching his nose up.

"No mess…..t shirts dead,though." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows and gave a lovesick sigh. "God damn, he is FINE, Blaine." Jeff said, changing sheets and shaking his head. "I wish, so much, that he was home this weekend. Nothing would have made this a more perfect weekend than hanging with you guys and Nick."

"Who's Nick?" Kurt asked.

"Oh….I forgot…um….Nick's another guy I work with. He saw a photo of Jeffers on my phone one night and the rest is history!"

"The guitar player? With the dark hair?" Kurt asked.

"Mh hmmmm….." Jeff said, sinking down into the kitchen chair and leaning his chin on his fist with a dreamy look in his eyes. "He's amazing….."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, he's hot. Finn has photos of all the guys from work in a frame on the wall in their apartment."

"Not all…." Blaine smiled. "Or maybe this wouldn't have taken so long or torn my heart to shreds in the process? Do you know how much sleep I've lost over you, Kurt?"

Kurt turned 8 shades of red and dropped his smile to the coffee cup on the table. "Yeah…. I know….cause it was the same for me, believe me!" He grinned.

Just then someone's phone started to ring. The ringtone was "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, and they all looked at the table unsure whose phone it was, not recognizing the ringtone as one of theirs. Trent looked positively pale and snatched up his phone, leaping from the table and hurrying off, shutting the door inside the guest room. The other boys sat around the table giving each other curious glances and wondering what that had been about. With one more sideways glance at Jeff, he and Blaine softly got up and tiptoed to the door of the guest room, pressing their ears to the door. Kurt stifled a laugh.

"You know you're only going to be able to hear one side of the conversation, right?" Kurt asked. They didn't care, they continued to eavesdrop, listening intently to hear who Trent might be speaking to.

"Seriously! I told you I was coming up here! No, THIS weekend!" Trent said.

"Well, what the hell! _I would have_ been surprised if I was home! Damn it! I haven't seen you in so long, …DON'T….. don't even start that. I told you I was going to be here, and you wrote it on the wrong weekend. Don't make me feel guilty for it. I love these guys like my own brothers, but you know I'd rather be there with you!" he said into the phone.

" I can't….I can't just bail. How rude would that be? And besides, then Jeff would have to fly back alone." Trent went on.

"Do you know who he's talking to?" Blaine whispered to Jeff.

"No idea….I spend as much time with him as anyone and he's never mentioned anyone special. I mean, hell, if I don't know, I don't know who would!"

"No! I'm NOT just telling them. I'm not ready to do that yet. I don't know what they'll say. I KNOW you're ok with it, but I'm…..I dunno….NO I'm not ashamed of you! Holy shit, please…please don't say that. You know how in love with you I am. Yes! Oh my God, seriously? Ok, ok...I love you, there I said it. It's not as if it's the first time, goober! I've said it a hundred times before." Trent giggled. There was a pause as whoever was on the other end of the line replied.

"You have a surprise…I should just drop everything and come running back, then, right?" He sighed "Let me think about this. Where will you be? Jeeeez…..ok, you know Mrs. Lovett next door? She has a spare key. I'll text her that it's ok to give it to you. Yeah, just….sit tight. I'll figure something out. Damn it, yes, I miss you like crazy too, but…" Trent hissed into his phone. "Don't…..oh God, don't. Saying shit like that only makes me want you, and I can't fix that HERE…"

"Seriously," Jeff said, "this is totally weird. I have no idea who he could be talking to. And it sounds like it's nothing new, either, or is that just me? He fucking said he's in LOVE with whoever it is! "

"No, I think you're right. This has been going on for a little bit at least." Blaine agreed.

"You guys are crazy! Get away from the door you snoops!" Kurt said in hushed tones, laughing. "I'm sitting here thinking how many walls I share with you Blaine!" Kurt stood to take his cup to the sink.

"Two, and one of them is your bedroom, believe me, I know…" he said with a smirk and a wink to Kurt. The coffee cup smashed to the floor and Kurt's eyes flew wide, his cheeks turning so red they would have shown brightly at midnight. His mouth went to an 'O' and his eyes never blinked.

"Oh geeez, Kurt! Don't freak out…..we're all guys here….we all do it…in fact, we all just witnessed the lovely muttled sounds of Jeff, here, going at it with…" UMPH! Jeff wailed him with a living room sofa pillow and Blaine collapsed with laughter, while Kurt busied himself with sweeping up the broken mug. At this point it was an all out pillow war between the two Dalton boys and Kurt was laughing when Trent came out of the room looking a little worse for wear.  
Kurt moved toward Trent because the trash can was near him, and he shook his head at Blaine and Jeff's antics, saying quietly to Trent "Are you ok? You don't look so good….I hope it's ok for me to say that."

"I'm ok….I guess." Trent answered, but he was not convincing at all.

"Important call?" Kurt asked.

"Kind of….someone's in town…and I told him I'd be gone this weekend and he wrote it on the calendar on the wrong weekend…..and we never get to spend any time together. He lives and works in another city and he's horribly busy. I just….I miss him, and I wish we would have been on the same page this time. I dunno when I'll get any of his time again."

Trent looked ready to cry, and Kurt replaced the broom and dustpan and moved slowly over toward him. He was going to try this….it was going to be fine. Slowly, he raised his arms and patted Trent on the back, giving him the lightest hug he could, feeling a little bit of panic work it's way up in his chest when Trent put his arms around Kurt in return, squeezing him back in the regular manner.

"Hands off, buddy, that one's taken… if he'll have me?" Blaine grinned. Kurt's breath caught in his throat at Blaine's words and Trent smiled slightly, backing off with his hands raised at shoulder level.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm no boyfriend thief." He laughed.

"Ok, then, Mr. Alotofthings….who was on the phone?" Jeff pried.

"Um….a friend. Got weekends mixed up and stopped over to see me….dunno when he'll be able to be back to Columbus anytime soon. " Trent said,sadly.

"This…..'friend'…have a name?" Blaine pushed. Trent's eyes snapped up to Blaine's and he shook his head.

"Nobody you know…nobody in particular, just a guy…a friend…a guy friend." He stammered.

"Uh huh, sounds like nobody in particular" said Jeff, giving Trent the evil eye. They all settled back to their chairs and resumed their conversation about that evening.

"Kurt, I wish you would come see us play! Not just for me, but for Finn. I'm sure it would make his day! And then maybe he'd rethink kicking my lily white ass" Blaine added, more quietly, as an afterthought. Kurt laughed.

"Why, exactly, does he want to kick your ass?!" Kurt asked.

Blaine grabbed his laptop and pulled up his prior status on facebook regarding the "whorehouse" comment. Kurt was mortified, and his eyes flew open wide, once again.

"Fix that! Rescind that comment!" he laughed.

What's on your mind? Facebook wanted to know…

Blaine Anderson: For those of you who commented on my prior status about living in a whorehouse….I wanted to be clear. The jury is still out on the dude across the hall, however, I've finally made the acquaintance of the other tenant, and there is **not**, much to your chagrin, Wes, anything untoward going on there. In fact…..said tenant has stolen my heart and turned my brain to mush

"OH MY GOD, Blaine! You did not hit enter! Oh my God!" Kurt laughed, casting a very loving, silly smile at Blaine.

"Of course I did! It's true, you have stolen my heart, Kurt Hummel!" he grinned. "As for the brain part, well, it's always been a little mushy I think?"

"What did you say?" Jeff asked, yanking out his phone and opening his facebook account.

Reading it outloud, he and Trent laughed at Blaine, knowing this was just like him, and Jeff smiled fondly at Kurt, knowing that if Blaine put it out there on facebook that he felt this way about Kurt, then it was most certainly true, and Jeff was quite happy for him. He and Blaine had been through a lot, and he knew Blaine truly and honestly deserved someone to treat him well, especially with the way his parents had treated him when he was back in Ohio.

Cooper Anderson: Dying to meet Kurt. Tell him to brace himself! ;)

Wesley Montgomery: Does that mean no photos?

Blaine Anderson: Wes! LOL No photos! On the other hand….

Blaine turned his chair and scooted up to Kurt. He slid his phone over to Jeff and said "will you do the honors?" Jeff held the phone up and snapped a photo of Blaine and Kurt, both with radiant smiles for the camera. Blaine posted the picture immediately.

Blaine Anderson: For YOU, Wes! You should come hang out with us tonight, man!

Wesley Montgomery: Ohio is a helluva haul from New York, dude…especially for one night of hanging out! LOL

Blaine Anderson: You goof! I live in New York now!

Wesley Montgomery: No shit, man?

Suddenly there was a private message box popping up on Blaine's page. He and Wes went back and forth, finding out that they only lived 10 blocks from one another. Although Wes wasn't able to come to the bar that night, they planned to meet for lunch or dinner in the coming week and hang out.

Jeffrey Sterling: Look at these two. Aren't they cute together?

Trent Nixon: Sickeningly cute

blech!

Thad Harwood: Lighten up, Trent. At least they're together, right? It's more than I can say for some people.

Trent's eyes went wide and his face was pale. WHAT was Thad doing?!

"Hey, Thad's online!" Jeff yelled out. He sent a private message to Thad. "What's up big city boy? How's Atlanta treating you?"

"Well enough, man. How are you Jeffie?"

"Good, I'm good! Hanging out with Blaine and Trent and Blaine's new squeeze, Kurt. You'll have to bombard Blaine in New York with us one of these times, for old times sake!"

"I'd love to! Gotta find a weekend off of work. Days off are few and far between unfortunately. I'm off this weekend, but I don't know when I'll have time again. We'll work something out for sure! Tell everyone I said hello! I'm off to feed my hunger for all things sweet!"

"Will do, Thaddeus! Talk to you soon!"

The boys laughed and responded to a few more things online and just as Blaine was ready to log off, he noticed that Thad had 'checked in' at Graeter's Ice Cream in Westerville.

"Man, I seriously miss Graeter's, don't you?" Blaine lamented.

"Nope, I have it all the time. Not MY fault you moved your ass up here away from the world's best freakin' ice cream!" Jeff laughed. Trent was oddly quiet, just gave a little half laugh at their banter.

"Wait…" Blaine began.

"Why's Thad in Westerville?" Jeff said at the same time. Kurt sat there without a clue, not knowing why this was weird at all.

"And he said he's off this weekend, and that he rarely gets time off." Jeff smirked, giving Trent an odd look.

Thad's status updated with a photo. Two huge scoops of Graeter's Toffee Chip filled the screen with the comment below saying "The one I came to see isn't around :( But maybe this trip can be salvaged after all…nothing fixes a broken heart like ice cream! Wishing you were HOME to share this with me, babe! I LOVE you….."

Trent's eyes rolled up into his skull and he slid out of his chair onto the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Ok, so now that you know what's going on with everyone, I'm curious as to where you think the normal progression of the story is going. Mind you, I have 5 more chapters already written, so I'm not trying to scrounge for material, but I always wonder if I'm on the same page as the readers. **

**Hope you all had a great weekend :) Mine was filled with 4th grade basketball games! Yippeee! (not) **

**As always, I love hearing from you, so by all means, say hello :) Tell me what you like, don't like, etc. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story!**

CHAPTER 22

"Well, that was a bust!" Bailey pouted at lunch with her family.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't anyone's fault. They'll reschedule and when they do, you'll do just fine and we'll all be there to cheer you on again. Don't get yourself all wound up over it." Meredith Duval assured her.

"Nick won't be here, though" she whined to her mom.

"I'll come back, don't worry" Nick assured her. "But I think I'm going to head back tonight. I have some things I want to take care of, actually, and if I'll be heading back for a visit fairly soon anyway, you won't miss me too much" Nick said, winking at her. In reality, he was going home to check his work schedule. He wanted to see what was on the calendar for the following weekend. Technically he had taken off through Tuesday, so nobody was expecting him at work, but if he could work Monday and Tuesday and then free up Friday and the weekend, he would love to surprise Jeff and show up in Ohio. He'd have to enlist Blaine's help with this one. No point in showing up if Jeff wasn't going to be there or if he was going to be too busy to spare any time.

Nick knew Jeff had two shows coming up soon, and rehearsals had been kicking his ass lately. Jeff's group was performing "West SideStory" and he was over the moon about it, having landed a lead role for the first time with this theater troupe. Jeff would talk to Nick late in the evening when he got home from rehearsal and it was obvious that he was exhausted. Jeff loved what he did, though. He taught drama and art to middle school students during the week, and to a different set of kids on the weekends. On top of that he performed with two local theater groups which practiced during the week in the evenings. Nick checked out their work on the web, and he was seriously impressed, and not just at watching Jeff dance and sing on the stage in slinky costumes. Jeff was nothing short of amazing. His lithe dancer's body was a sight to behold, and it made Nick's heart race just thinking about it now.

He'd been expecting some sort of small community theater group, but what he found was a well put together group of extremely talented actors and musicians. Jeff had told him in one of their earliest conversations that he counted himself truly blessed to be a part of the group, and often wondered why the hell they'd taken him in, as he knew they only dealt with the best of the best. Nick just laughed at him and shook his head. Jeff just had no idea how good he was. Nick was in awe.

About an hour later, Nick was packed and ready to head home. He hugged everyone goodbye and stepped out the front door, heading for the elevators. It was a long ride down from the penthouse, but he didn't mind. Jasper Wright had been the elevator operator for as long as they'd lived in the building and Nick liked him. He always had a story to tell that never lasted longer than the ride, and if not, he'd always genuinely listen to what was going on in the lives of others.

"Heading home so soon, Nicholas?"

"Yeah, Jasper, I've got a lot going on up there….need to get my head wrapped around a few things." He smiled.

"That smile says those 'few things' may not be work related?" he grinned.

"Not this time, buddy." Nick said with a big grin. "I have to look into alternate travel arrangements….to Ohio this time. Something there I really need to check out first hand I think" he said with a wink.

"Oh? Anything special?"

"Quite…..incredibly talented, intelligent, drop dead gorgeous, sinfully amazing all around….."

"Sounds like something to keep around if it works out? I don't believe I've ever seen you so excited over another individual before, sir. "

"You bet your sweet a…Aunt Fanny…" he blushed. After all these years, Jasper was still his elder, and he still respected him too much to spout off profanity if he could avoid it. "He's a keeper, Jasper. He may end up being endgame for me…he's pretty great."

"Then may I wish you luck with this venture to Ohio to see….?" Jasper let the sentence hang in the air, clearly waiting for more information.

"Jeff…..Jeffrey Sterling."

"Well, my best to you, Nicholas. I hope your meeting with Mr. Sterling is all you hope for. Have a safe trip home, sir."

"Thank you, Jasper. Tell Mrs. Wright I said hello and give her my best as well, please? I'll see you next time."

Nick stepped out of the elevator and crossed the lobby to the front doors, hailing a cab as he hit the sidewalk. As soon as the doors closed, Jasper Wright was on his cell phone.

"Mr. Duval? Yes, sir, it's Jasper Wright. Yes….yes, I have something I think you'd be interested in knowing about sooner rather than later. Yes, sir. I'll be right up. Thank you."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

The boys made sure Trent hadn't hurt himself when he "inexplicably" passed out in the kitchen and slid off of his chair, then seemed to find the situation wholly amusing and burst into squeals of laughter.

"HO-LY SHIT!" Jeff yelled. "No WAY I saw that one coming! Trent and Thad?"

"I know…I didn't think Thad was….that he um….yeah. Did you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt seemed to be the only one concerned at this point and was pressing a cool cloth to Trent's forehead. "Ok, guys…you can't just leave him laying here on the floor!" Jeff and Blaine leaned down and gently moved Trent from the kitchen floor to the sofa, where Kurt took up his nursing again.

"What the hell, guys. Would someone tell me what happened and why you all find this humorous?" Kurt hissed.

"I forget that you don't know the whole story. It feels like you've been a part of us, Kurt. Soon enough you'll know all the ins and outs of our little group of lunatics!" Jeff laughed.

"Blaine, Trent, Thad and I were at Dalton together, all four years. We were friends from day one, and it was seriously hard for everyone when we graduated, thinking we'd all go our separate ways for college and not see each other anymore. Turns out, we all stayed within a few hours of home, which is Westerville for everyone but Trent, but he moved there to go to college right out of Dalton. Anyway, as you're well aware, Jeff, Trent and I shared a common bond, all of us having recently "come out" before heading to Dalton. It was basically the reason we were all there….zero tolerance and all that. " Jeff explained.

Blaine picked up the conversation from there.

"Thad, on the other hand, had a steady stream of girlfriends, and Trent will be the first to tell you about it, as they were roommates! It seems, now though, that perhaps we weren't all in the loop when things apparently changed for our young friend Thad. If Trent's little 'spell' here is what we think it is, he and Thad have a thing going on. The question, now, is how long has this been going on and how serious is it? If Thad's willing to put all this out there on facebook, and he's, according to the conversation we snooped on, willing to let Trent tell us as well, then it seems he's pretty comfortable with the state of things and letting people know about their relationship." Blaine explained.

"In a nutshell, my fucking mind is blown!" Jeff yelled, bombing Trent with a throw pillow.

Trent moaned in response, his eyelids fluttering open. He took one look around him and let out a loud groan, covering his face with the pillow Jeff had thrown.

"Spill, Nixon, or we'll call Thad and flat out ask HIM!" Jeff said, giving Trent a serious look, even though inside he was grinning like a fool.

"Evbeengngoutfrmnths!" Trent mumbled under the pillow.

"MONTHS?" Jeff yelled. "How MANY months? I can't believe you've never said anything! How long!?"

"vivten" Trent mumbled again, well aware of the coming reaction.

"FIFTEEN?" You've been dating Thad for fifteen months!" Jeff yelled again, grinning now. "You fucking asshole! How come you never said anything!? When could you have possibly seen him?"

Trent finally moved the pillow, but refused to open his eyes. "Didn't know how you guys would take it. Didn't know how anyone would take it, especially his parents, so we said nothing. You know how I had to go away once a month 'for work' over a weekend?" Jeff's eyes bugged open.

"You lying little shit!" he laughed. Trent had the good grace to blush and look ashamed.

"He's wanted to be out about it for a while now, and I was the one afraid. I'm going to kill him, ya know? I wasn't ready for this!" Trent whined, pulling the pillow over his face again.

"It seems to me," Blaine said flatly "that Thad is the one who would be afraid….and if he's not, I can't see why you are?"

"If things go wrong….if it doesn't work out….if he changes his mind, he'll call this 'a phase' and this 'phase' was brought about by ME, so it'll be my fault that he's 'tainted'….that he 'experimented' and now he's labeled. I can't do that to him!" Trent said sadly, eyes watering up.

"Dude, fifteen months isn't an experiment!" Jeff said back, serious now. "You can't really think that Thad of all people would hold this against you? There's no way he'd do that. And what the hell, man…tainted? Are you fucking serious right now? "

"Damnit, that's not what I meant….not how I meant it. You know there are plenty of homophobes out there…male and female, and if he decides this doesn't work for him after all, and being the guy that he is, he is open and honest with a girl in the future….well, shit, it could ruin a lot for him. I don't want that!"

"Trent…..he blurted out on facebook that he LOVES you….._loves you_, man. That sounds to me that he wants his future to be with you, dude! What are you so afraid of?" Jeff asked, genuinely concerned. "Do you…..um…..do you feel that way about him, too?"

Trent sat there, eyes closed, head resting on the pillow that was now propped on his raised knees. "God, you guys…..I love that idiot SO much….so freaking much! I'm so terrified of all this right now. I've dated, not a lot, but I've gone out with my fair share of guys. Nobody compares to him. He's…it. I don't want anyone else. I want nothing else but to just be with him."

Blaine sat next to Trent on the sofa and smacked his legs to make him move them so there was room to sit down. "Trent….Thad's a good guy. One of the best. It seems like he's ready for this….ready to tell anyone out there about the two of you. I don't see this as a bad thing in any way. If he were trying to hide it, trying to lie about it, THEN I'd be worried. I say dive in head first and make the best of this. And for God's sake, pack your shit and get the hell out of my apartment!"

"What?" Trent said, totally confused, and possibly a little hurt. "Seriously? You're kicking me out?"

"I am, man. Sorry. Seems you need to go home to some unfinished business in Ohio. Someone's waiting on you!" Blaine smiled.

"No, I can't ditch you guys…that's not fair."

"I have to agree with Blaine, man, you need to go back. He's there. You said yourself you don't know when he'll be able to come back up. GO! Do you need me to kick your butt out?" Jeff smiled at his friend.

"Oh, I'm well aware that you're able to, Jeffie…..your little demonstration on me for your final 'exam' left me in traction for a week, you ass! I don't care what color your belt is, you keep that shit away from me!" he laughed.

"Yeah…I got carried away. Sorry 'bout that, T" Jeff blushed.

"You sure you two aren't trying to get rid of me so you can mess around like you were on Thursday night?" Trent joked. Blaine smacked him with a pillow again.

"Get out! Go pack, and go home. He's waiting for you." Blaine grinned. Trent shot up and ran to the guest room to get his stuff together while Jeff checked online with the airlines to see when he could get a flight with the ticket he'd already purchased. Trent had just disappeared around the doorway when he stuck his head back out again. They looked up at him, wondering how he was going to try to get out of it this time.

"Thanks, guys. I seriously love you two….you're the best. I mean that. Thanks for….for everything. For not freaking out. For not getting angry that I didn't tell you. For knowing that not being with him this weekend would seriously kill me. Just…..thank you. " he grinned, and then disappeared into the spare room to pack his things.

Kurt, on the other hand, sat stock still on the ottoman in the living room, not saying a word.

"Hey you" Blaine smiled. Kurt gave him a glance, and wasn't sure how his face looked, but obviously it spoke volumes, because suddenly Blaine was by his side and concerned.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Um….I know that Jeff said it feels like I've been here all along….but…um…I haven't….and I don't know how to take some of the things you guys say…and I can't tell when you're all joking and being serious sometimes, so…yeah…..can you tell me about Thursday night? I guess I kind of thought...after last night and all...should I be jealous of leaving you and Jeff alone tonight with Trent gone?"

Blaine let out a silly giggle and softly hugged Kurt to his chest. "You're so cute, Kurt. NO…..you shouldn't be jealous. When the guys got here Thursday night we were all joking around about who was going to sleep where, who got the sofa, who got the spare room, etc. Jeff said he wasn't sleeping on the sofa and I said he could sleep with me again if he lost the coin toss….we were roommates at Dalton, and our friend Wes overturned Jeff's fishbowl onto his bed once and he ended up sharing my bed for a week. Nothing happened then, and nothing will happen now. Especially not now that he has Nick and I have…..um…." he broke off, blushing.

Kurt blushed and smiled back from under his eyelashes. "He has Nick and you…..what?" he teased Blaine.

"I really, really want to say 'I have you', but if that makes you uncomfortable in any way, you need to….mmmphhhhh"

Kurt, without a second thought, leaned in and quickly kissed Blaine's lips. It was, surely the world's shortest kiss, but for Kurt, it was a major milestone, and Blaine seemed to understand that. Still, Blaine's eyes shot open the minute Kurt's lips left his and he was sort of stunned.

"You….Kurt, you…..but….." Blaine sputtered out, raising his fingers to his lips. "Wow…." He smiled, inhaling a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling with a seriously silly grin on his face. "That was…amazing….and I kind of feel like I've just been given an early Christmas gift or something. I'm certainly not complaining. I just….."

"Like to ramble?" Kurt smiled and smacked his shoulder.

"Maybe?" Blained laughed.

Kurt stood up and moved to the door. Blaine gave him a pout, standing and walking the distance to the door as well.  
"I should go….your friend is leaving and I've been here…wow…all night and….yeah. I um….need some time to process what I just did, and maybe get a shower or something." He smirked at Blaine. "That's so not like me, really…I think my heart is about to explode, and I'm sure any moment now I'll start flailing in embarrassment or something ."

"I hope it's like you in the future?" Blaine asked.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"No chance I can get you to come down to the Dive tonight with us?"

"Hmmm….I don't know that I'm um….ready for all that…yet. Please don't be angry?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I get it. I'm not angry at all. Maybe in time. I just don't..…I don't really want to let you go, ya know? I'm not usually a clingy person, but I feel like I've been waiting for you all this time and then you're here and ….and I don't want to let you go. You might disappear again." Blaine pouted.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. What time do you get home tonight?"

"Probably around 2:30 or 3….pretty late."

"Tell you what. I'll take a nap later this afternoon, and you can come over tonight after work? Text me and I'll be waiting if you want to."

"Really?" Blaine said, excited as if he was a young boy again.

"Yeah….I really don't want to be away from you either, Blaine...not so soon." Kurt smiled.

"It's a deal then. I'll call you when I'm leaving work."

"I'll be waiting." Kurt grinned and moved to his door. "Oh, and Blaine?" he said, looking back over his shoulder when he reached his doorway, slipping his key in the lock. "You have me", Kurt smiled, winked, and shut the door.

Blaine stepped back inside, closed the door and leaned his back against it. The smile on his face could have lit up half of New York in a power outtage, he was certain. "I have him" he whispered to himself, grinning like a fool. He did a silly little jump from the door and a jig around the living room before settling at the table with Jeff again. Jeff laughed at him and shook his head.

"It's so good to see you this happy, Blainers...it really is." Jeff said.

"Thanks, Jeffie..." Blaine answered, still grinning like a kid in a candy store.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

Blaine and Jeff got Trent on a flight back to Ohio that had room on standby, but the woman on the phone said his chances were pretty good of getting on the flight. They managed to get him in a cab after many hugs and a few happy, misty eyes.

"Dude, let us know that you got home safely, ok?" Jeff said with a grin. They bumped fists through the open cab window and Trent was on his way home.

Jeff decided he was going for a walk, and wanted to grab some lunch at the deli down the street. Blaine, on the other hand, asked him to bring him back a sandwich, but said he needed to get a short nap in so he could function properly at work after the previous evenings festivities.

Blaine heard the door close behind Jeff, so he went into his room to lay down. Not even 5 minutes went by before he was out cold, dreaming of a glazs eyed angel who'd walked into his life for the second time. Thankfully, this time, he wasn't walking away.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

Nick's plane from Chicago landed back at JFK at 8:13 pm. He'd expected to be tired and thought of going home to crash, but when he got there, he was wound up from the flight and didn't know what to do with himself. He tried watching TV but his mind wasn't coming down. It was racing. He'd tried calling Jeff, but got his voicemail instead. He knew there was someone filling in for him tonight at the Dive, but he figured he'd wander down there and see what was going on. He had to talk to Blaine about visiting Jeff anyway, so maybe during their break they could work some things out.

He walked into the bar around 11:15 and the guys were almost done playing before they took a break. He could tell by the song they were on in the set list. He found himself a place at the bar, well back from the stage in a dark corner, and took a seat, ordering a drink right away. For once he could just sit back and watch the large, rowdy crowd, listen to the music and relax. He sat there, listening to the guys play and talking to John, the bartender at this end of the bar. Noting that the set was about to end, he got up and snuck around the stage, waiting in back for the guys to take their break.

When they all saw him in the break room backstage they were surprised, and gave him a round of "heys!" and some pats on the back.

"Missed you out there tonight, man…..you better watch out though, this guy's pretty good!" Finn teased him, jabbing Puck in the shoulder. He'd been brought in to fill in in Nick's absence.

"It's good to be missed. It's better to be sitting there watching, listening and drinking!" he laughed. Just then Blaine walked into the room.

"N…Nick? What are you doing here?" he yelled with wild eyes. They all gave him a crazy look, wondering why he sounded so out of sorts. "Oh man, this is ridiculously awesome…." he squealed. "Ok, don't go anywhere…stay here, ok?" Blaine told him, pulling out his phone and walking into the hallway .

12:23 a from Blaine: Where are you?

12:25 a from Jeff: Dancing, crazy man….get back out here and play!

12:25 a from Blaine: Actually, I need you for something…can you come backstage? Tell Benny at the door I said it's ok. Hurry!

12:26 a from Jeff: On my way!

"Ok, so who has a camera on their phone?" Blaine asked. They all raised their hands. "Freaking awesome….so get 'em ready, because this may be an epic moment you guys…."

They all laughed at him, and even Nick grabbed his phone, pulling up his camera and waiting.

"What are we waiting on?" Allyse asked.

"Blaine….someone to see you!" yelled Benny.

"And in 3…2…..1…."

"'Sup man, what do you ne…." Jeff stopped mid sentence just gaping at the beautiful man sitting at the table before him. His eyes flew open wide and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn't have said a word if his life depended on it.

Nick stood, slowly, and walked toward Jeff, either unaware of or ignoring cameras clicking as they both stood, openmouthed, gawking at one another.

"Y…You're …here. You're here! JEFF, YOU'RE HERE!" Nick said, throwing his arms around Jeff. Jeff was still without words and just clung to Nick as if his life depended on it…and right now, it did.

Amid the "awwwwwwsssss" from the teasing guys and "that's so sweets!" from Allyse of course, they all looked on for a minute and then Blaine ushered everyone else out of the room, giving Nick and Jeff a little bit of privacy. The minute the door closed, Nick pulled back and put both of his hands on Jeff's face, grinning madly and just staring at him.

"Oh my God….you're …..even more…..I can't breathe, Jeff." He said, bringing his hand up to his chest, fingers thrumming against his heart. Jeff reached up and grabbed Nick's hands, holding them tightly to his own chest and just grinning, a little bit of wetness showing in his eyes. He started to say something and got out nothing but a hiccup. They both laughed and just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ever.

"You're here….and I'm touching you!" Nick finally managed.

"I am…and you are" Jeff laughed.

"Look at this..." Nick sighed, running his fingers through Jeff's streaked hair, down the side of his face, and ending up cupping his jaw.

"I thought you were at your grandma's house!" Nick chastised him, laughing.

"I was here….I've been here since Thursday night, but Blaine said you went home for your sister's program and I knew, if it had been me, I would have cancelled on my sister and I didn't want you to do that to her….so I didn't say anything."

"Her program was cancelled…I came home early. I was uncomfortable there…with my dad…and without you. Oh my God, you're here." He whispered, throwing his arms back around Jeff again. "I um….I need to…..can I just….."

Jeff leaned in and kissed him, solidly, softly, then firmly on his parted lips, refusing to let go until he absolutely needed air. "Yeah, you can…." He breathed out, leaning his forehead to Nick's and letting his eyes flutter shut. Nick kissed him back, and continued placing little soft kisses all over his face until he ended up back at Jeff's soft lips where he stayed for awhile, lingering in the taste of Jeff.

"My God, you're here...and you're even hotter in person." Nick snickered, a shiver running down his frame. "Those eyes, Jeff...holy shit, babe, those amazing eyes." he said, never taking his own eyes away from Jeff's.

Jeff ran his hands down Nick's arms, over his wrists, to the tips of his fingers and then slowly back up, his forehead resting on Nick's again. "Can I borrow these?" he said, softly squeezing Nick's biceps. "I suddenly have a real thing for the way they feel around me" he smiled, leaning in to kiss Nick again.

A knock at the door had them glancing up and pulling their lips apart, but just barely.

"So…um….I won't freak out if you don't end up back at my place tonight." Blaine said, as serious as he could manage to get out with a huge grin on his face. "I'll leave the door unlocked just in case you come back, but I won't hold my breath." Blaine laughed.

"It's ok, I actually still have the keys that Cooper sent me home with last night. You can lock up." Jeff told him.

"He's my best friend, Nick…..take care of him…don't make me hunt you down!" Blaine grinned and closed the door again.

"Come with me?" Nick asked.

"Absolutely. Where are we going?"

"I love that about you. You agreed to come with me having no idea where I was going to take you!" Nick laughed.

"I don't care where we're going. I care that I'm with you…that's all."

"Take a walk with me? I just want you all to myself for a little bit, and it's really noisy here, and crowded."

"Lead on, Mr. Duval, I'm all yours" Jeff grinned.

88888888

12:40 a from Kurt: Hey ;) It's me…..Kurt.

12: 41 a from Blaine: KURT!

I was totally bumming tonight thinking how much I'd love to text you, but we haven't exchanged numbers yet! How?

12:43 a from Kurt: While you and Jeff were plastered to the guest room door, I may or may not have snagged your phone and put my info in…..and then texted myself. (not giggling and blushing at all)

12:44 a from Blaine: SO so glad you did, Kurt! Really!

Did you nap today?

12:44 a from Kurt: I did…..and I was hoping you'd still want to hang out in a bit?

12:45 a from Blaine: Absolutely! Can't wait. I'll call you when I'm on my way?

12:46 a from Kurt: Great….til then ;)

12:47 a from Kurt: OH! I forgot the reason for my txt to begin with! Finn sent me this! Tell Jeff I said I'm truly happy for him. Seriously, have you ever seen two people more thrilled to see each other in your life? So adorable.

Kurt forwards a photo of Jeff and Nick, both with mouths hanging open in shock, but with obvious hearts in their eyes for one another. Blaine snickered, glad that it was caught on camera. He knew Jeff would probably have the best photos printed to put in a frame on his wall. He laughed at Finn's craziness.

12:49 a from Blaine: Well…..I kinda think this is how I must have looked last night when I saw you in the attic…and I was beyond thrilled to see you then, as much as I am now

(not blushing and giggling at all here either)

Kurt's heart melted just a little bit and his grin lit up the entire room.

12:51 a from Kurt: Is it wrong that I wish I had that moment on film?

12:52 a from Blaine: Not at all….I kinda wish I did too. I have a feeling it's going to be a really important moment in my life in the big scheme of things.

Kurt jumped up from the sofa flailing around the room, giggling and laughing and jumping on his furniture, thinking of Blaine and wishing it was later so that Blaine would be there with him. Brian just stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, then ran behind the sofa and hid.

12:53 a from Kurt: I like that feeling you're having, Mr. Anderson.

12:54 a from Blaine: Then by all means, let's share it, Mr. Hummel.

Back at this music thing…..I'll see you soon, Kurt. 3

12:58 a from Kurt: Rach…catch me!

12:58 a from Rachel: ?

12:59 a from Kurt: I'm falling. Hard.

1:00 a from Rachel: squealing Kurt. Honey, I'm so so glad. I need to meet him properly….SOON. Finn likes him a lot, and has agreed to put everything that he heard (prior to you guys actually meeting) on the shelf….and not kill him. ;) He's really happy for you, too, honey.

1:02 a from Kurt: He's just…..wow. He's really great, Rach. He's coming over tonight after work. I'll talk to you tomorrow, promise? Coffee?

1:03 a from Rachel: Count on it. I want details!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I still don't own Glee, sadly. I own nothing you might recognize, although I don't know what that would be? :) **

**beautifulartist, I received your review, and flailed! but your private messaging is turned off, so I was unable to reply! Thank you, though, for your kind words! **

**Thanks for all the kind words and reviews, and for making Crowded House part of your day. **

CHAPTER 23

"So tell me something about you that I don't already know?" Nick said, strolling down mostly deserted New York streets with Jeff holding his hand.

"Seriously? After that 13 hour marathon, I doubt there's anything you don't already know!" Jeff laughed.

"Something…..anything. Something out of the ordinary. Something you'd never tell anyone else."

Jeff blushed, thinking of a myriad of things he could say that would be totally embarrassing, but he settled on something a little less intimate.

"I still have my teddy bear from when I was younger…and he sleeps in my bed, although I can't say I still 'hold him' at night or anything. His name's Rudy." Jeff blushed, suddenly finding the sidewalk both interesting and amusing, judging by his smile.

Nick giggled. "Not Teddy?" he grinned. "I have mine too, only it's not a bear, it's a moose with bells on his antlers. I got him for Christmas the year I was 2 and carried him around forever after that. He was supposed to be named 'Christmas Moose' but I couldn't say that, so I called him 'Kissamoose'. To this day, that's still his name." he chuckled.

"I broke my leg in two places playing hockey when I was twelve. My parents were there watching the game. My dad freaked and came flying out onto the ice and fell 4 times just trying to get to me. My mom passed out in the stands when she realized how bad it was." Jeff laughed.

Nick snickered at this and continued with his own story.

"I broke into my neighbor's house when I was 8 and kidnapped their dog. I wanted a dog and my dad wouldn't get us one, so I thought I'd just borrow theirs for a little bit. I figured if it stayed at my house and didn't go home that it obviously liked us better and we could keep it. I think I'd have gotten away with it, but when I went back for his food bowl, I got stuck in the doggie door on a screw and I couldn't get loose. The neighbors found me stuck half in and half out the door when they got hom"

"Did you get grounded?"

"Yeah, for like 3 weeks, and I had to clean up the dog poop for my neighbor for the rest of the summer."

"They made you give the dog back?! Harsh!" Jeff laughed.

They walked in silence for awhile, neither saying anything, just casting glances at one another under fluttering eyelashes and grinning.

"I feel funny….like I need to keep talking to you, but then again, I'm perfectly content not saying anything at all…just being here with you."

"Don't talk because you think you have to. I'm alright just being here with you….finally." Nick blushed.

"It's amazing to me how easily you make me blush, but then I keep catching YOU blushing and it makes me smile." Jeff grinned at him.

They continued walking for a few more blocks and came upon a coffee shop that was still open. It looked fairly clean and there were only a few people inside. "You want to?" Nick motioned with his head, nodding to the shop.

"Sure….lead on!" Jeff nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

"Hey you…" Blaine grinned into the phone. "I'm on my way, are you still up?"

"Of course, and I'm busy making you a surprise!" Kurt smiled.

"Making? For me?"

"For you….and I'm thankful it's the weekend and nobody is downstairs or they'd all be coming up here and stealing them!"

"You've lost me…" Blaine snickered. "I'm coming around the corner…..opening the front door….and….OH MY GOD, WHAT is that heavenly smell?!" Blaine said, way too loudly for it being almost 3 am.

"I told you I'm making you something!"

"I'm at the door, for the love of God, open it and give me whatever is making that delicious smell!"

As Kurt pulled the door open, he met Blaine's huge smile and Blaine carefully and slowly put his arms around him, so as not to cause Kurt to freak out or panic. He just held him softly for a minute, taking in the scent of cinnamon from the kitchen and Kurt in his arms.

"If I die, right here, right now, I'd die a happy man" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled and stepped back, but when he did, he noticed that they were being watched by a man at the end of the hall. His eyes grew round and he nodded in the direction of the other man, getting Blaine's attention.

"Blaine…..there's…someone…."

"Sebastian, I'm sorry if I woke you…" Blaine began.

Kurt hated him. On sight. The man clearly had no shame. There he stood, in all his nearly naked glory, wearing only a pair of very low slung thin cotton pants he'd probably sleep in...if he slept in anything at all, and...OH GOD, where had THAT come from? His body was perfect. F-ing perfect, and he was devouring Blaine with his eyes.

"Wasn't you that got me up…..this time… Blaine, it was the heavenly smell permeating the entire building. What the hell IS that and where can I _get some_?" His wording wasn't lost on Blaine, and he shifted toward Kurt subconsciously.

"Sebastian Smythe, this is Kurt Hummel, our new neighbor. Apparently he's a helluva cook / baker, and he's responsible for that heavenly smell." Blaine explained.

Seb moved forward and shook hands with Kurt. Kurt felt the need to instantly recoil, and didn't miss the way Sebastian's eyes barely left Blaine for the split second it took him to glance at Kurt.

"Good to meet you, Kurt. You just move in?"

"Several weeks ago, actually. I don't believe I've seen you before, though. Have you been away?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah….business. I travel to Europe quite frequently for my job. Again, Kurt noticed how Sebastian was eyeing Blaine, and it instantly started his bitch engine.

"Leaving again any time soon?" he smiled, looking friendly and feeling deadly. Blaine looked up at him and nearly burst out laughing, as this was so unlike any part of Kurt he'd seen so far. He oozed pleasantness and politeness, but the underlying emotion was coming out somewhere near a feral growl. Blaine was amused, and somewhat afraid for Seb. He bit his lip and stared at the floor until the urge to smile like a loon passed.

"Mm hmmm…next week, as a matter of fact." Sebastian answered, "but I still have a lot of….things…to _do_….before I go." He said, once again, raking his eyes over Blaine and giving Kurt a predatory look. Clearly, he was warning Kurt, and clearly, Kurt wasn't impressed.

"I'm sure you do. Well, it's been….entertaining, Mr. Smythe. I'll be seeing you around I suppose." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm and yanking him inside. He tossed a look at Sebastian over his shoulder before closing the door, and Seb grinned back, a snarky little bitchy sneer, and nodded his way in response. His meaning was clear. "Bring it on."

Inside, Kurt went straight to the kitchen and pulled the oven open. He yanked out a tray of the biggest cinnamon rolls Blaine had ever seen and nearly slammed them down on the stove to cool. Blaine stood, uneasy with Kurt's actions and unsure of what to say. The meeting in the hallway had clearly been uncomfortable for Kurt, and it wasn't any picnic for him either.

"Kurt?" No response. "Kurt….look at me?" Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and the wetness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Kurt! What's wrong? What did I miss?"

"Him. I don't like him. AT ALL. I don't like the way he smiles like a weasel or a meerkat or something. I don't like him."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and ask: Do you not like Sebastian?" Blaine asked with a straight face.

He and Kurt both burst out laughing.

"NO, I don't. Not at all. I don't like the way….I don't….he shouldn't. Aaaghhh!" Kurt yelled, frustrated beyond words. "I don't like how he looks at you like you're something to eat! Oh my GOD, I said that outloud!" Kurt slid down the front of a cabinet, nearly smacking his head on the counter.

"Ok, noted. Speaking of things to eat…Now, can I have one of those or are you going to sit here and watch drool hang out of my mouth a little longer?"

"Huh? OH! Yes, you can have as many as you want. My first thought was to share some with my new neighbor, but I think I'd sooner rot in hell. Here's the icing."

"Icing? Kurt, I could seriously learn to love you if you're going to bake for me like this!" Blaine blurted out without thinking, grabbing the plate and fork laying on the counter. It hit him, then, what he'd said. Looking at Kurt, he realized that it didn't go unnoticed. "I mean…um….icing….who doesn't love...icing, right?" he grinned.

Kurt smiled at him, and blushed, and shoved the bowl of cream cheese frosting over to Blaine.

"It's pretty rich, you'll only need a dollop." Kurt said, lifting a cinnamon roll out of the pan and smearing some icing on it.

Blaine took one bite and let out the most orgasmic groan Kurt had ever heard. Kurt dropped the spoon into the icing bowl and dropped his jaw to the counter. Holy hell, was that noise legal? He immediately had to cross his legs to hide the effects the noise was having on him.

"God, Kurt, these are magnificent!" Blaine moaned in ecstasy, shoving another bite into his mouth. "Still warm, and gooey and soft in the middle, but the top is crunchy...how'd you do that?"

Kurt edged over to the kitchen chairs and sat down, motioning for Blaine to do the same. If he stood there any longer it would be obvious that he was having issues with the way Blaine expressed his enjoyment of the rolls. He sat and watched Blaine shovel cinnamon roll and icing into his mouth like a starving man, still making sounds of appreciation, and still making Kurt uncomfortable in his own pants. He was at a complete loss. He hadn't felt anything like this since Jax. Since the beginning with Jax, actually, because the ending was a nightmare and nothing like this. It was unnerving, and Kurt wore his confusion like a scarlet letter apparently.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Blaine said, concerned. "Clearly something is eating at you. Can I help?"

"EATING at me? Jesus..." Kurt mumbled under his breath. "Oh, you're certainly not helping any….." Kurt said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Blaine asked, mouth full again. "Ohmuhgoddddddd, Kurt..."

"I don't kn...know if you could help or not. There are just things I need to work out….things that I haven't dealt with in awhile that I need to ….uh...learn how to h...handle….again." Kurt stuttered out, clearly...SO clearly unable to handle what his body was screaming at him.

"Am I doing something to make you uncomfortable?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"No! No Blaine…not….nothing like that. It's just that…I dunno." Kurt cut himself off.

Blaine nodded toward the stove with a hopeful look in his eyes and smiled at Kurt. "May I?"

Kurt was happy that Blaine liked his rolls and smiled back…."of course, here…." He rose to get him another.

"I'm quite capable, Kurt"

"I know, but you're my guest tonight, and I'll do it."

"He set another roll down in front of Blaine and he took another bite, making that obscene noise again.

"MmmmmmmohmygodKurt….." Blaine groaned with his eyes closed. Kurt stood and yanked the half full plate away, tossing it into the sink before he could even think about what he'd done.

"Well for God's sake, Blaine! You could start by not sounding like you're in the throws of passion while eating at my kitchen table!" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine sat there holding his fork in mid-air, confused, and yet the look on Kurt's face was so funny that he giggled a little. Kurt, realizing what he'd done, giggled too.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Blaine..I….Jesus, I'm a freaking mess!" Kurt yelped.

Blaine stood and took Kurt's hand, leading him into the living area. They sat on the sofa, and Blaine smiled at him. They just sat there for a long moment, not saying anything. Kurt's breathing and demeanor seemed to return to normal and Blaine asked him again.

"Ok, Kurt….so tell me what's going on? And then tell me what I can do to help you with it, ok?" Blaine smiled, scooting over closer to Kurt and taking his hand. Kurt just shook his head, sure that he could not articulate what was on his mind.

"Blaine…I can't. I can't just blurt things out….things that are personal. It's really hard for me to…to talk to anyone…about things. It took me over a year to tell my best friend what actually happened with Jax. I keep a lot of things inside."

"Ok, so I learned this from the guys at work. Don't look at me, and then talk. It's like I'm not here….like I'm on the phone or something." Blaine said, tossing a pillow to Kurt. Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and set the pillow on them, dropping his head into the pillow.

"You really think this will work?" he said, muffled.

"All we can do is try. What's bothering you? Is it me?"

"No, Blaine, it's not you. It's…..it's not knowing how to deal with you now, after everything that's happened. It's feeling….things….that I'm not used to, again, not knowing what to do with the feelings. It's wanting to rip Sebastian's head off for looking at you like you're a piece of meat. He has no right to do that…no right!" Kurt said, his voice rising. "And I have no right to say if he can look at you like that or not….and I hate it."

"Kurt?" Blaine said, staring at him intently. Kurt looked up briefly.

"Kurt….Sebastian's just one of those guys….one of those guys that sees everyone as some sort of conquest. I've shut him down before and I'll do it again. I'll continue to do so, because he's not my type. I won't lie, he's drop dead gorgeous, you have to admit that. But he's not what I look for, at all. He's very forward, pushy and full of himself. He's vulgar and does things to try to throw people off balance on purpose. And..he's..he's not…um. He's not you, Kurt." Blaine said, softly at the end.

"Blaine….." Kurt whispered back. "So many things…I'm so afraid. I'm afraid I'm feeling things that I shouldn't. After what happened with Jax, it feels wrong. I know this is so cliche', but sometimes I feel like...like what happened with Jax...that it was my fault. That if I'd just given myself to him, that he wouldn't have gone so crazy and what happened...well, it would have never happened. I caused it. If I feel "feelings" again...I don't know if I know what to do with them. I feel guilty for thinking certain things, for enjoying certain things, for wanting certain things. It's not fair!"

"Ok, so tell me about these 'things' and we'll work through them?"

"It's not that easy!" Kurt said, voice rising and dropping his face back into the pillow. "It's not easy to blurt out 'gee Blaine, you make everything south of my waistline go on high alert any time you're within 12 feet of me'…..it's not easy to say 'your voice makes me want to smile until my face cracks and falls off'…it's not easy to admit that I'm totally terrified of falling for you, of getting hurt again, of doing something wrong and running you off…it's not easy to not know what you're thinking and to lay in my bed this afternoon scared to death that you don't feel how I feel….and….and…." By now Kurt was almost yelling, but not in anger, just because he was upset…..somewhat.

"I think that was a fine job of it" Blaine replied. "At least now I know what you're obsessing about."

"Obsessing?!" Kurt laughed. "ME? Obsessing?"

"Kurt, you're adorable."

"I'm a headcase!"

"You're not. You're confused….conflicted maybe. After everything you've gone through, I can totally understand why. I think I'd be the same way."

"You're not just humoring me?"

"I couldn't do that and be a good friend, could I? So, no, I'm not just humoring you, I promise." Blaine said, tilting his head to the side and smiling so big his face hurt.

"SEE! Look at you!" Kurt squealed. "Look at that face! See what it does! It makes me all moony eyed and goofy!" He laughed.

Blaine goes through at least 10 different 'faces' and Kurt finally laughs outloud.

"I like them all….but I like this one best" he said, laying his hand on Blaine's cheek. He leaned in and gave Blaine a soft peck on the cheek making Blaine's face light up again.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him back, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and Kurt froze, jerking back from Blaine harshly, panic all over his face. He reared back off of the sofa so fast he fell to the floor on his ass. Scooting back on his hands and feet until he hit the wall, he sat there, terrified not only of the feelings he was going through in his mind now, but of the look he'd seen on Blaine's face when he'd jerked away from him.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Nick and Jeff sat inside the coffee shop sharing french fries, talking about everything and nothing, holding hands over the table sometimes, except when Jeff would get animated and talk about something while waving his hands around wildly. Jeff was very intense when he spoke about his job, about the play, about the kids he was working with on the weekends. Nick could tell he was head over heels for the kids and it made him love Jeff all the more. Holy shit…..love? Wait…he couldn't….not so soon, right? The surprise must have shown on his face because Jeff cocked his head to the side and gave him a funny look.

"You look like there should be a little lightbulb above your head or something…or maybe that the lightbulb just burst and there's glass shattering all around? You ok, Nicky?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, oh….I'm….yeah, I'm good. You called me Nicky" he said, grinning wildly.

"I did…..it suits you. You're my Nicky." Jeff smiled back, and Nick's heart warmed just a little bit more toward the beautiful blonde man across from him.

"So I was telling my mom about you..." Jeff started...then trailed off.

"Yeah?" Nick grinned shyly. "And what did she have to say? I'm almost afraid to know...depending on what you told her about me?"

"She um...she said a lot of things, really. I was surprised actually...and I think she was kinda surprised to tell you the truth." Jeff said.

"Why's that? I mean...why ...for both of you?" Nick asked.

"Um..." Jeff blushed. "She uh...she was surprised a little, I guess, because she said she hasn't seen me this..." cough... "happy...about anyone...in a long time...maybe ever." He closed his eyes, smiling madly, and almost embarrassed that he'd said that outloud, right in Nick's face. Suddenly it hit him that it may have been too much...that it might make Nick uncomfortable.

"I probably shouldn't have blurted that out...I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want." Jeff sighed. "I just...honesty is a big thing with me, and I'm always completely straightforward. I've been lied to...hurt...more times than I care to count, and I make it a point to be as honest as I possibly can, but I realize sometimes it comes off too bluntly."

"I want you to meet my mom, and my sister...my brothers..." Nick blurted out. "Shit...word vomit. I wasn't expecting that to escape so soon..." he laughed.

"Meet your mom?" Jeff said, doing a happy dance inside his body. "I thought...I thought, with your family..."

"No, mom's different. She's my rock. She knew...about me being gay, before anyone. I didn't have to tell her. She's so perceptive, my mom, I didn't have to say anything. She said she watched my facial expressions when we'd be out. When my brothers were ogling the girl at the check out counter, I was focused on the stock boy." Nick grinned. "We never actually had the conversation...she just came to me one day when I was doing homework. She said she knew there was a dance coming up at school and had I asked anyone? I told her I wasn't going, that it didn't sound like much fun, and she said that she thought I should ask whoever I wanted to go with, and I wouldn't know if I'd have fun until I asked him. I sat there, kinda dumbfounded, and she smiled at me, ran her fingers through my hair and winked...then left my room. I never loved her more than I did in that minute."

"She sounds...she sounds like a great mom."

"The best..." Nick smiled.

"I may have to challenge you on that one." Jeff grinned.

"I'd like to meet her...your mom, as well. Do you think she'd be ok with that?"

"I'm sure she can't wait...and neither can my Gram." Jeff said.

"You're so close to your Gram...I don't even remember my grandparents. You're lucky." Nick said, eyes on Jeff's perfect grin as he put another french fry covered in ketchup in his mouth.

"We can share mine?" Jeff offered.

"Ya know? I think I'd love that, Jeffie" Nick laughed.

The sun was coming up by the time they realized what time it was, and they paid and began walking again.

There was no shortage of things to talk about, and they chatted and giggled and laughed all the way back to Nick's apartment. Standing outside the doors, Nick suddenly looked nervous. The building was massive, at least 40 stories, and the doorman addressed him by name, making Jeff look up in surprise.

"Good morning, Mr. Duval. I didn't see you come in last evening or leave early this morning." He grinned at Nick.

"You are as astute as ever, Terrance, and I'll thank you to keep that information to yourself if you please." Nick grinned back at him.

"You….you live HERE?" Jeff sputtered. "Playing guitar must pay a helluva lot better than I ever knew…..and that tip you left the waitress….does she know your name, too?" he snickered.

"Yeah….about that….I've been wanting to run some things by you…" Nick said, hesitantly. "Come on up?"

Jeff inclined his head towards the door and they climbed the few steps up to the front of the building.

"Terrance, this beautiful specimen of manhood on my arm is Jeffrey Sterling. Jeff, this is Terrance. He's one of a kind, and he doesn't miss a single thing unless I ask him to." He said, swatting at Terrance's arm playfully.

"It's good to meet you, Terrance" Jeff beamed.

"Likewise, Mr. Sterling. It's a pleasure to have you with us this fine morning, sir." Terrance said, grinning at Nick with raised eyebrows. "It's a pleasure to see Mr. Duval with...a guest."

Nick didn't miss the 'fine morning' aspect of the comment, giving Terrance a quick wink and a wide eyed smile behind Jeff's back. Terrance gave him a thumbs up and smiled back.

"Good day, Mr. Duval. Have a pleasant visit, Mr. Sterling."

Nick had to turn a key when he pushed the button for the 48th floor. "Penthouse" it was labeled, which Jeff found hilarious when he thought of the magazine of the same name. They rode the elevator up in silence, Jeff grinning but keeping his eyes on the floor. Nick was nervous. He had never, in all of his adult life, brought a guy home with him to his apartment. He'd gone home with men before, but he never brought anyone to his own space. He was an intensely private man, and nobody had earned access to his private life thus far. This felt both odd and exhilarating at once.

On the 48th floor, the elevator stopped and they stepped out, Nick grabbing Jeff's hand again and leading him down the hallway. He unlocked the door and turned to look at Jeff. Jeff was looking around the hallway, uncertain, and Nick was suddenly quite nervous. This was new territory to him. He pushed open the door and held out his arm, ushering Jeff inside.

Jeff was stunned into silence and just stood there gawking awkwardly. He stood wide eyed, glancing around at everything and suddenly turned to Nick with an unreadable expression on his face.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? What have you not told me, Nicky?" Nick's air whooshed out of his lungs with a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. This was it, the moment of truth.

"I um…..I play guitar at Dive Deeper at night. You know this. I also…..I work for my dad's company during the day."

"And what, exactly, does your dad do that you can work for him and afford THIS at the ripe old age of 26? Is that too personal?" Jeff asked, seriously.

"He's um….well, technically, he's a lawyer. His company, however, is many things….so many things I doubt I could even put them into a category as one….job?" Nick answered. "He wears many hats…" Nick trailed off, so uncertain of what to tell Jeff..._how much_ to tell Jeff, for he would not lie to him.

"And your brothers…they work for him as well?"

"Yes, all of us do, except my mom, but I….I'm here for a reason…in New York. Jeff…my dad…he's different. He's….not like me. Or rather, I'm not like him...at all. We have completely opposite ideas of how a business should be run; of what's ok, what's acceptable, what's 'right' for that matter. My dad isn't a 'bad' man, but he's….intense. When he wants something, he gets it. No questions asked. He has people who see to that. I don't operate that way." Nick said, every feature of his face serious now.

"What do you mean by 'intense'?" Jeff asked.

"He….I….Jeff I'm…can we sit down?"

They sat on a huge, soft leather sofa in a rich, dark caramel brown that Jeff sunk into and let out a contented sigh. "THIS is magnificent…" he said lowly, staring out over the sunrise coming up over New York. Nick smiled at him, then out the window at the view. "It is….."

"Ok, so spill. Your dad's a mafia boss, isn't he?" Jeff deadpanned. Nick nearly choked on his own tongue. If only Jeff knew.

"Jeff, I'm kind of terrified to tell you how close you actually are to the truth."

"WHAT?" Jeff asked excitedly, fear obvious in his voice.

"When I said my dad is intense, I meant it. Jeff, if he turned to someone in his office….if he said 'Dominic, Joe Schmoe is making me a little nervous with this project….', then by all means, Joe should be scared. Joe should be terrified actually. He's a very powerful man, my father. But again, I'm here, away from them, so far away from the 'true' business, that I barely exist on it's radar. My little slice of the pie up here…..drop in the bucket. I run this facility, I do it well, I make money, I pass it along, I get his pat on the head, we move on. God, Jeff, say something!"

"I'm afraid to, sort of…." Jeff whispered. "Nick….how….um…and you… Jeez, I've lost all ability to communicate now." Jeff sighed. "Can we talk about something else for a few minutes. I'm pretty sure my chest is about to explode and I don't want that to happen on your beautiful rug here." Jeff tried to grin.

"You're the only person I've ever had here." Nick said quietly, staring at the floor.

"What? Seriously?…no."

"Yeah…..ok, my mom's been here a few times, and Bailey a couple of times, but besides the two of them, I don't let anyone in. Nobody. Nobody has been important enough to me. Until now. Please don't shut down on me, Jeff. I don't think I could stand it." Nick said, pain obvious in his voice.

"Ya know what? I have no plan to shut down on you. I like you. I'm here with YOU, not your dad, not his company, not his henchmen. You. But Nicky? I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Can we take a nap or something?"

"Absolutely….I didn't want to suggest that… I didn't want you to think I was trying to….to get you…to um….yeah." Nick blushed again, hiding his eyes shyly. "Ok…..let me give you the tour and you can tell me where you will feel most comfortable resting, yes?"

"Sounds good." Jeff muttered, grinning.

"Ok, so through here is the kitchen…..back here, behind the kitchen we have the den, and this is where I work when I do work at home, which isn't often because it's kinda too quiet to work here. Down here is the hallway that swings you back around to the living room that we were in or if you curve around here, the stairs go up to the other three bedrooms upstairs...which are currently beautifully furnished with top of the line furniture which has never been used or slept on." He laughed nervously. Jeff raised his eyebrows in awe.

"Over here is a bathroom….down here is the guest room. My music stuff is all in this room…" he began, until Jeff sauntered in and grabbed a guitar Nick seldom used. He wasn't all that good on the bass yet. Jeff, however, picked it up and rambled off notes like a pro and Nick stood transfixed, staring in awe at the beautiful man before him. When Jeff looked up he found Nick gaping at him.

"Did I not mention I play bass?" he said bashfully.

"No, it seems you failed to mention that little detail. That was SICK!" Nick said, laughing. Jeff just blushed again.

"Ok, lead on" Jeff said, setting the guitar down in its rack.

"This is my room…." Nick said, standing back and letting Jeff enter the room first.

"Ho-ly shit, man…" Jeff breathed out. "What the actual hell do you DO in here besides sleep?" Jeff said, turning in circles taking in the whole room. The bedroom was almost bigger than Jeff and David's whole apartment.

The space was done in navy and beige with cream accents. It was as masculine as anything he'd ever seen, but it was quite obvious there had been a woman in here with influence over some of the finer points...plants...artwork...accessories...linens. Two of the 'walls' were floor to ceiling windows. There was a huge, wooden cabinet that probably held folded clothing across from the doorway. He saw a sofa and a chaise lounge near the windows that looked out over a park. The view was nothing short of stunning. A fireplace in the corner had the most beautiful carved mantle he'd ever seen. Across from the end of the bed, hanging on the wall, was a massive t.v. Beams in the ceiling drew the eye up to a point where a fabulous chandelier hung over the bed. The art on the walls was clearly expensive, and Jeff took his time examining each piece thoroughly, even reaching out to touch the pieces if he was able to.

"Jesus, Nick, is this a –"

"Um….yeah…it's….Jeff….…..it was a gift, from my parents when I graduated from college…it's really not my taste, actually, but….." Nick stumbled over his own words, clearly embarrassed by the obviously expensive painting. He moved his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, uncomfortable, the other hand still in his pants pocket.

"Nicky, when guys graduate from college, they get a trip, or a party or….or a car or something. In my case, I got a notice from the bank about student loans." He laughed. "Normal people don't get multimillion dollar Monet paintings!"

"I'm sure it isn't worth _that_ much, Jeff..." Nick began.

"Yeah...babe, it is. Believe me. I was an art and theater major, remember?" Jeff teased.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Nick said, clearly uncomfortable. Jeff just shook his head, still wide eyed. "Over there is the ensuite bath…..there's probably…somewhere in there….in a drawer…..new toothbrush…whatever. You're welcome to ….yeah….really nerve wracking here, Jeff. Say something?" Nick stuttered out.

Jeff just grinned and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, sinking down into the softest mattress he'd ever felt. He let out a moan that was clearly his way of saying he could truly get used to this mattress and layed back on the bed. Nick stood stock still, unable to believe the noises that were coming from Jeff, and equally unable to control things that were going on in his briefs. Jeff was sprawled out on his back, arms raised above his head, eyes closed. Nick was near to hyperventilating, his eyes wanting to roll back in his head or droop closed…he wasn't sure which. He knew his mouth was hanging open, and he was pretty sure at some point he'd started to outright drool over the beauty that was splayed out before him on his bed.

"Jeff…" he whined, voice wrecked and catching so it sounded like he was going through puberty again.

"Mmmhmmmmmmm?" Jeff said, tiredly.

"Do you….I can….if you…." He began.

"Spit it out, Nicky. I'm too tired to sit up and decipher it" Jeff laughed.

"You can stay here. I'll um….I'll just…the sofa will be fine if…"

"Nope….." Jeff said, patting the bed beside him. "Share? Is that weird for you? I can take the sofa…" Jeff started to say.

"No! No, not weird at all. Ok, if you're….yeah." Nick sat on the bed, stiffly, then sort of fell over on his side, afraid to get too near to Jeff.

"Mr. Duval, you're much more articulate via text message." Jeff laughed.

Nick's eyes were fixed on Jeff's belly button, which was showing from under his shirt. The shirt had risen up when Jeff raised his hands over his head and stretched out, groaning with fatigue.

"It's hard to put words together when your mind is jumbled with lust, Jeffie" Nick whispered, wanting nothing more at that moment then to lean down and ...and..._oh God, no. Not yet. Get a grip on yourself, Nick! _

"Lust, is it? Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Jeff said, rolling over toward Nick. He lifted his hand to run his long fingers through Nick's hair, and smiled, eyes closed. He pulled Nick in for a soft kiss, their noses touching, and smiled into the kiss. The softness gave way to hungry kisses, lips searching, tasting, licking... small moans of pleasure sneaking out now and then. Jeff's fingers were on Nick's face, his jaw, back into his hair.

"Jesus….you're perfect, Nicky….just wanna taste you….more….." Jeff mumbled.

Nick pulled back and knew his heart rate was probably dangerously high. Jeff, on the other hand, looked almost sated, although he knew from the bulge still in his jeans that he wasn't….not yet.

"Jeffie? How 'bout a nap?"

"Hmmm? No…..wanna…..taste you….touch you…."he whispered, clearly half asleep already.

"After you get some sleep, maybe?" Nick offered, almost unable to speak. .

"Mmm hmmmm…...m'kay." Jeff sighed, drifting off. Nick snickered, pulled a light blanket over the two of them and after watching Jeff sleep for a few minutes, he drifted off with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Warning: flashback of violent assault - **

**Welcome to Cincinnati, OH, where it was 60 degrees on Monday and we're currently under a winter weather advisory for ice, sleet and freezing rain. Ugh. Oh well, stay in, write, read...can't complain! (Except I'm stuck in the house with three kids! UGH!) **

**Thanks to all who are reading Crowded House. I'm so thrilled every time someone new follows or favorites...it's pretty cool! Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 24**

Blaine sat still, afraid to move. What had he done? Kurt looked as if he were going to cry, or scream or both. He had raised his hands to his ears and pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking back and forth ever so slightly into the wall behind him. This was all too much for Blaine.

"Kurt…..please….I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. It's just that….you've been doing so well with me touching you. I wasn't thinking...I just reacted. I'm sorry, Kurt….please say something?"

Kurt glanced back up at him, tears in his eyes, but refusing to flow over. He looked as if he was in a complete panic. Blaine wanted nothing but to rush over to him and comfort him, but he knew that wouldn't be good either.

"Is there something…anything I can do? Anything I can get for you? How can I make this better, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes closed and he shifted his forehead to his knees and kept rocking, shaking his head side to side.

"I think…I think maybe I just need to sit here for awhile….and um….try to calm down some…. Blaine….I'm so sor-" he began.

"No, please don't say you're sorry again. I'll just go…home and …yeah. I don't want to leave you, Kurt, but if it's what you need, I will."

"It is…I need you to…um….go, please." Kurt certainly didn't want Blaine to leave, but he was so embarrassed at his current state that he couldn't possibly look him in the eye anymore tonight.

Blaine stood to leave but spotted Kurt's phone on the counter. He grabbed it and set it next to Kurt, within his reach, and walked to the door.

"Your phone is near your left hip, Kurt. If you need me…if you need anything at all…even just to talk…yell, whatever, please call me, ok? I don't care what time it is. Please…just…..I'm so sorry Kurt."

He glanced back over his shoulder when he was at the doorway and Kurt hadn't moved. He wasn't even looking up at Blaine, which made Blaine very tense. Where had Kurt gone in those few seconds between fine and not fine at all?

Blaine was crushed. Absolutely, totally crushed. He'd put that terrified look on Kurt's face. It was horrible, seeing his beautiful face marred with all that fear and hatred bubbling up under his stormy eyes.

Inside his apartment Blaine flopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly.

"What the hell happened there?" he asked himself. He ran through the events of the early morning in his head, replaying what they were talking about, what had been said, but he couldn't pinpoint anything that would have upset Kurt enough for that reaction.

Promising that he'd call Kurt first thing in the morning, he walked back to his bedroom, undressed and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and headed to the bathroom to do his bedtime routine. He brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror, wondering, only fleetingly, if he'd be able to handle a relationship like this, never knowing what was going to pop up, or what would send Kurt flying into a panic. The more he thought about it, the more he knew….Kurt was worth it. The mere thought of not having Kurt around made him feel sick to his stomach. After knowing the man for barely 24 hours he was sure that Kurt was someone who was meant to be in his life. No question about it. None at all. He'd fight for him as long as Kurt gave him any indication that they had some sort of future together. Kurt was worth it, even if his heart ached right now.

Blaine layed in bed for what seemed like ever, so unbelievably tired that his body was screaming for rest, but his mind wouldn't quit running in circles. Frustrated and anxious, he got up and headed into the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

Kurt sat on the floor in the kitchen rocking back and forth slowly for at least half an hour after Blaine left the apartment. He hadn't opened his eyes much. The dark was much more friendly when you were freaking out. He was lost in thought and shame and didn't even want to face Brian, who sat in the doorway and stared at him. He'd hurt Blaine. Oh God, the look on his face was tragic….awful….painful. In that split second that Blaine had put his hands up on Kurt's shoulders to run his fingers around Kurt's neck he'd flashed back…..

_….Jackson…..I can't…..can't breathe. PLEASE….stop this…..sto-…. Jackson's hands were on his shoulders, pressing him into the mattress, then moving up around his throat. The pain ripped through him then…his arm, his back, his throat, his rear end. He couldn't draw air in anymore. Jackson had his fingers curled around Kurt's neck and he was….Jesus, he was squeezing them tightly. Spots…..that's all Kurt could see now. No air moving in. No air moving out. Just pain. Just agony. Oh God….who would find him? Would it be his dad? After repeatedly calling and getting no answer, his dad would come over. He'd see him like this….Dear God…IF Jax left him here. What if he didn't….what if…..wait. What the hell was happening? The pain had let up a little….the edges of his vision were turning white now. Softness…..yelling….pounding on something solid…..then nothing. _

Hot, salty tears were running down his face. Brian had sauntered over and was rubbing up against his legs, purring loudly. He unwound an arm from his knees and reached out for the cat, picking him up and cradling him in his lap.

"Blaine's a good man, Brian. We have to pull ourselves together. We have to be strong. I know you'll help me, right?"

The cat continued to purr. Kurt picked up his cell phone from the kitchen table and placed a call.

"Dr. Stein, it's Kurt Hummel…..I realize it's really late…or early...or whatever. When you get this message, would you please call me as soon as you're able? It's imperative that I speak with you soon. Actually, there's no need to call me this minute if you happen to check the message. Monday morning is soon enough...I realize it's the weekend. Thank you, Doctor. I'll speak with you soon."

"I don't know how to go about finding 'me' again, Brian, but it's important that we do. We need to put all of this Jackson bullshit aside and live again. I have a feeling it's more important now than it ever has been. "

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Sebastian sauntered over to his door wondering who was knocking on a Sunday morning at the ass crack of dawn. Whoever it was wasn't going away. He'd ignored the banging until he couldn't anymore. Looking through the peephole he saw Hunter on the other side of the door looking utterly wrecked and he immediately pulled the door open.

"Hunter? What the hell are you doing here? It's 6:30 in the morning!"

The look in Hunter's eyes was nothing short of pure want mixed with sadness and desperation. He didn't say a word, didn't have to, he just looked into Sebastian's eyes and let his own drift shut ever so slowly before bringing his gaze back up to Seb's eyes. He raised a hand to the other man's jaw and traced his fingers down the side of his face, around the back of his neck, tugging him in slightly, never taking his gaze off of Seb's eyes. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Sebastian's, softly, lovingly.

"I don't like fighting with you, Seb….I can't sleep. I don't eat. I feel sick all the time. I…I just….." his voice hitched.

"If you don't want to fight, then just be yourself, Hunter…..I didn't think the request was all that difficult, but apparently you did? When's the last time you ate something?"

"I can't….I'm not….Seb, I don't KNOW how to do this. I don't like feeling like your whore!" he yelled. "There has to be more!"

"Jesus, Hunter, come inside. The whole building doesn't need to know our business!" Sebastian hissed, dragging Hunter inside the foyer. He shut the door, but didn't venture further into the apartment. He was interested in what Hunter had to say, but some of the things he had said the other night on the phone were still stinging Seb's pride, and he wasn't sure he was up for a reconciliation right now.

"Sebastian, do you have any idea what my dad is like? Do you know what he'd do to me if he ever found out about us? Do you know what he'd do to YOU?"

Seb gave him an "I don't know and I don't care" look.

"I'm not afraid of your daddy, Hunter. He has no power over me. You have issues, I get it. I don't hide who I am, and you know that. If you don't want to tell him, that's fine, but do NOT invite me to meet them and ask me to be someone I'm not. I'd sooner never meet them and be myself than have to sit in a stuffy room with your parents acting like I'm not salivating over what's in their son's khakis."

Hunter let out a frustrated growl, and Seb was startled at the effect it had on him. He shifted from one leg to the other and hoped Hunter didn't see the bulge he was creating in Seb's boxers with that growling.

"Salivating over…Jesus Sebbie…."he whispered, biting his bottom lip, huffing out a frustrated breath. "Please don't be angry with me. I need time to decide how to go about this, but I can't be away from you while I try to figure it out. I won't ask you to be anything you're not, but you have to take me for what I am too….now….not before, not later. This is who I am now, this is what I can offer you now, this is what I want from you now…..I have nothing more than that." Hunter paused, eyes downcast to the floor, and for a moment Seb thought he heard his voice hitch again and thought he might be ready to sob.

"Stay here. Don't move." Seb instructed. He ambled off in the direction of the hallway and his bedroom. Seb smiled at himself for telling Hunter not to move. He knew that if Hunter was anywhere near his bed, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd have the boy on his back in seconds.

Hunter stood obediently, unsure what was going on, but not wanting to push his luck. He heard Seb in the bathroom, obviously relieving himself for the first time this morning. Then the gargle of mouthwash followed, running water, Seb humming a tune that was familiar, but he couldn't place it right away. He walked back into the bedroom and the sound of drawers opening and closing was obvious. He reappeared in the living room wearing a pair of flannel sleep pants, but still no shirt.

"Tell me what you want, Hunter. I'm curious. You can't seriously think, after last week, that I consider you 'my whore'. That's so unfair! You know what I want. I've never hidden that from you. I'm a simple man of simple pleasures. I ask little of you in return, but I don't want to live in a soap opera. Drama has it's place, but that place is not in my bedroom. My bedroom craves spice and fire and heat….not vanilla. You've lost your edge, Hunter….maybe it's me? Maybe I don't do it for you anymore, although I highly doubt THAT'S the case…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I backed off….physically…emotionally. I had to! I was getting in too deep, and my anxiety level was through the roof. I didn't...when we started this...I thought...but...it's become...Aggghhh!" Hunter took a deep breath through is nose and blew it out. His eyes were anywhere but on Sebastian now. Then I asked you to present yourself as someone you're not. It wasn't fair, and again, I'm so sorry, Sebbie! But then you….you tried to….to _pay_ me, it felt like that, Seb, and I freaked. I shouldn't have. Please….don't….don't push me away."

Seb had clearly miscalculated their last encounter before he'd left town on business again. Their three day lock in of nothing but nakedness and sex was so amazing that Seb's head was still spinning from it. He wouldn't tell Hunter that. No way would he admit outloud that Hunter had utterly rocked his world…..but he did happen to see something he thought would look stunning on Hunter, and he purchased it before their tryst. It was an expensive, classy, platinum chain of heavy links, the kind he always kidded Hunter he was going to buy for the headboard and chain Hunt there for days on end, making him his sex slave. It felt like their own inside joke…a cool, strong, visible reminder that he was chained to Sebastian Smythe, and he belonged to nobody else.

He remembered it in his drawer when Hunter was leaving and presented it to him as a gift…nothing more. Hunter didn't see it that way. He'd totally freaked out over the silver chain and berated Sebastian for paying him like a bought and paid for piece of ass. Sebastian was enraged and told him to get out. He hadn't seen him since then…hadn't spoken with him at all. Hunter had called, had texted, but Seb ignored all of his attempts to talk. Had he known Hunt wanted to apologize and not hurl more insults at him, he may have given in sooner. He missed him, and was almost afraid to admit to himself how much he relied on Hunter's presence in his life. He's surely never tell Hunter that!

"I don't have time for the drama, Hunt….I have needs…..wow….lots of needs." Seb smirked. "If you're up for it, then we'll talk about us. I can't beg for you….I won't. You're not my whore, and I resent you saying that I treat you that way. If I buy you something because you please me, it's a gift….you're not a whore, Hunter. Take it for what it's worth….. don't throw it back in my face. If I have to sit through more drama….." he paused, a glint in his eye as an idea struck him… "then I have to back out. Besides, there's an absolutely AMAZING piece of ass that moved in across the hall and I plan to tap that as soon as…."

Hunter's eyes flared wide and feral. His breathing was eratic now. Seb was thinking of someone else? Oh HELL NO…..

Hunter all but tackled Seb to the ground, he'd launched himself at him so hard. They ended up slamming into a sofa table and then Seb spun him around, shoving him into the wall. Hunter would have none of it.

"No! Don't you dare say that to me….after everything we've been…..all the things …have you lost your fucking mind, Sebastian? You're mine and there will be no 'ass tapping' of you or by you. I don't care who the hell moves into the building!" He roared, turning Seb and slamming him up against the closet door. He pressed his lips to Seb's, nearly prying his lips open with his tongue and devoured Sebastian's mouth like a starving man. Seb gave it right back, hands twisting in Hunter's hair, a smile hidden in his kiss. Hunter scraped his teeth down Seb's jaw, down his neck and he stilled at his collar bone, sucking and biting.

"Jesus, Hunter…fuck! Are you…did you?"

"You're god damn right I'm marking you, you bastard! Don't you smirk at me! You're mine, only mine! "

Hunter's hands were everywhere, scraping up Seb's back, running down his toned chest and finally resting on the waistband of his pants. Shoving Seb back against the door again, he grabbed his thigh and pulled it up, gripping Seb's knee and grinding into his cock. Seb fought him for control, dropping his leg and flipping them around again.

"No! Mine!" Hunter growled again, shoving Seb into the wall and hitching up his leg again. He pressed into Seb and urged him to raise his other leg, grabbing them both and wrapping his arms tightly around the beautiful man in his arms. He turned and headed for Seb's bedroom, his lips never leaving Sebastian's for a second. Seb's hands were tangled in Hunter's hair now and he was kissing back with everything he had.

Hunter's knees hit the bed and he lowered Seb down, wanting to drop him onto his back, but refraining. Grabbing his wrists above his head, he shoved them down on the bed with one hand, never losing eye contact. With his other hand, he worked Seb's waistband down past his hips, the taller man's cock springing free, it's owner now whimpering under Hunter's fingers and their careful ministrations. The look of absolute hunger and need in Hunter's eyes was the best turn on for Sebastian.

This is what Sebastian had missed. The animal that he'd hunted in the beginning was back, and he was heady with the pleasure.

"Mine! Say it, Seb." Hunter growled.

He received nothing but a pitiful whine in response. "Make me..." Seb mewled.

"SAY IT!" Seb was past the point of speaking, only able to whimper now. Hunter gripping him tightly and twisting ever so slowly, up…down….around….thumb brushing over his slit….up….down….another finger brushing softly over the pucker a little further down...

"Say it, Seb…..tell me, who do you belong to, baby?"

"Unghhh…..please…." was all he could manage to get out.

Hunter released his hands and slid down his chest, ending up on his knees on the floor. He flicked out his tongue and lapped up the drops of pre cum leaking out of Seb's cock. Seb keened.

"Say it…don't make me ask you again, Sebastian…." Another lick…..a small suck and a kiss...a lick over the little pink pucker. "Say you're only mine!"...lick, suck, twist...deepthroat..._hummmmmmmmmmmm_

'"Jesus Christ! Yours…..Hunter!…..unnggnnnhhhhhhh! Only yours….now suck!"

"Oh, babe…..gladly!" he smirked. "But you have to ask nicely. You know how I am about your deplorable manners, Sebbie….."

"Hun…..Hunter! Please….oh God, don't tease. Please….please give me your mouth back!"

"So much nicer…..you mean like….this?" he teased, taking all of Seb in, right to the back of his throat again. Sebastian nearly wailed, but his breath had left his lungs when he felt his cock hit paydirt. Swallowing and letting out a deep, guttural moan, Hunter watched through his long eyelashes to see Sebastian's reaction, and he wasn't disappointed. Seb's eyes rolled back and a lustful, needy moan escaped his throat. Hunter was taking his time, reveling in the power he had over Seb right this minute. It was such a turn on just watching Seb fall apart, knowing that he was responsible for every shudder, every twitch, every gasp.

Sebastian threaded his hands through Hunter's hair again and pulled, a series of "uh….uhgghh….ughhhs" echoing around the room. Hunter knew not to expect a warning, but he'd done this often enough to know the signs. He held Seb's hips to the bed roughly and rolled his tongue around the shaft again. Seb grabbed on hard, pulling on handfuls of hair and shouting out his release, never letting Hunter come up for air. Hot strings of white shot down Hunter's throat and he held on tight to Seb's hips, fighting not to choke and gag until Seb was ready to release him.

Finally he let go. Hunter slid back onto his butt, massaged his scalp and fell back onto the floor listening to Seb's chants of "fuck….Jesus Hunter…..fucking unbelievable….." He smiled at himself, knowing Seb couldn't see him right now and reveled in the knowledge that he sure wouldn't be thinking of the guy across the hall anytime soon.

"Damn…..I missed you, baby….I missed what only you can bring me. You're mine, Hunter….and yeah….I'm yours." Seb finally breathed out unsteadily. Hunter crawled up onto the bed with Sebastian and yanked the comforter over both of them, nodding off instantly, his arm draped lazily over Sebastian's waist.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Eventually Kurt made it to his bed, but he wasn't able to sleep. When he had nearly dozed off, he heard the unmistakable sound of his oh-so-special neighbor, Sebastian, having quite the interesting morning. He had a moment of fear wondering if Blaine was home sleeping or...no...no, he wasn't even going to go there.

He laid there, wide awake, staring at the ceiling until the sun came up and he figured he was just wasting time. He sat up on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees and shoulders hunched forward. Blaine. He couldn't wipe the look on Blaine's face out of his mind. Hurt, pain, guilt….they were written all over that beautiful olive complexion and Kurt had made it happen. Blaine hadn't done anything wrong; not at all. He'd simply put his hands up near Kurt's neck in a gesture of caring and kindness, intending to pull him into a kiss…..and Kurt had freaked out.

"God damn you, Jackson Hardy!" he growled loudly. He had bunched his fists in the comforter on the bed and his knuckles were white from the strain. It took a minute before he realized that tears were running down his face. Taking a deep breath, he stood and walked into the bathroom to shower and start his day. It already felt like today was going to be a tedious undertaking and it was only 7 a.m.

After showering, he headed outside to hit Higher Ground for some coffee and something to eat. That was testament to how this day was going; he had no intention to cook, and he didn't even want the cinnamon rolls from the night before. Now they reminded him of that sneering meerkat, Sebastian. There was no doubt at all in Kurt's mind that Sebastian wanted Blaine. Blaine seemed to find this easy to blow off, and acted as if it wasn't any big deal, but Kurt was already in a state, so everything was heightened in his mind, and he was certain this was going to be a battle. What, exactly, did he have to hold on to Blaine and keep him from getting anything he could, physically, from Sebastian? Because, let's face it, Smythe was really attractive, he had a great body, and he probably made all kinds of money if he was traveling overseas on a regular basis. He was a catch in any other circumstance….for anyone else. But not for Blaine. Kurt wanted Blaine. Sebastian would ruin him…turn him into something used...something unsavory, and Kurt wouldn't have that.

With a deep breath, Kurt sat down and drank his mocha, skimming through the newspaper. At 8:30 a.m. his phone rang and it was Dr. Stein.

"Kurt, I hope I haven't called too early?"

"No, Doctor, I'm awake and out getting coffee already. It was a rough night, and I found no point in staying in bed all day."

"How can I help, Kurt?"

"I know I hadn't made an appointment for this week, and I'd considered taking it back to every other week for a session, but after last night, I've realized that it's not time yet. I need to see you this week if you have time?"

"Kurt, your normal slot is open for you if you'd like to come in on Tuesday….shall I pencil you in for Thursday as well or play it by ear?"

"Let's tentatively do Thursday. I think….I just need…" He sighed long and loud. "I've met someone, and I really like him. I've been brutally honest with him about everything. He knows all about what happened, but I'm terrified for the future of any relationship we might have if I don't get ahold of myself. A simple gesture last night sent me careening off of the sofa into the wall, shaking and rocking back and forth. It was unbelievably embarrassing, and he ended up leaving…not out of fear or being freaked out, but because I asked him to. I do think I scared him, though. Hell, I scared me!"

"Kurt, have you tried the journaling we discussed? I know you were hesitant at first, but it's proven that getting things out of your system, out of your head, even if it's just on paper that nobody else will ever see…..well, it's quite therapeutic. I think it will be helpful, and again I urge you to give it a shot?"

"At this point, I'll try anything. I don't want to see that look on his face ever again. If, after last night, he ever comes back, I want to be able to handle my feelings and not have a breakdown. I have a long road ahead of me, but I count that as a blessing, and I want to live it to the fullest, not hide away in the shadows over what happened in the past or what might happen in  
the future. I need to concentrate on now."

Dr. Stein felt her shoulders sag. She was so relieved to hear Kurt say those words. It had been a hard road, and although she'd only been seeing him for a matter of weeks, she had read all of the notes from his previous doctor, as well as the hospital records and the rest of his file with the police report, etc. What Kurt had gone through, _survived_ was a better word, had been horrific, and she admired his courage and strength. But since the attack, he'd been concentrating on what had happened and the simple fact that he'd convinced himself that he had no future. His entire attitude about himself was that he was damaged goods, that he surely couldn't find anyone to love him now, and that the future was a dark place that he'd have to put up with. Hearing him speak of the future with some hope made her heart happy. Hearing that he wanted to concentrate on "now" was amazing.

"Kurt, do yourself a favor. Find a journal…a notebook, anything at all that you can write in. Give it a whirl. Write your feelings down and bring anything you have with you on Tuesday. I'm not saying I'm going to read it, but perhaps you'll come across something in your writing that we can discuss that we haven't considered yet?"

"I will. When I leave here I'm going to the print shop a few blocks over. I'll pick one up and give it a try. Thank you for calling me back so quickly. I was expecting an answering service to pick up last night, and I hope I didn't wake you with my call?"

"Not at all. It's no trouble, Kurt. Please, get the journal, vent into it, and we'll talk on Tuesday. As always, though, if you need me before then, do not hesitate to call me, ok?"

"Thank you, I will. I'll see you Tuesday." Kurt said, ending the call.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Lots of Niff in this chapter, but it's to set things up. And it's a LOT of Niff smut...rated M...you've been warned! lol **

**I haven't forgotten Klaine, so don't worry! I promise! It's been a little tougher writing them after Kurt told Blaine everything about Jackson...so I'm trying to get it right. I don't want to be totally melancholy about it, but I don't want to blow it off like it's not a big deal, because it truly is...for anyone who has had that happen. **

**Thanks to all of you for the great comments and pm's. I get so excited when I get a new message...I'm such a dork! But seriously, it makes my day and makes me want to write more...and more quickly! **

**And to those of you who have rec'd my story to others and on your own work, I can't thank you enough! Thanks for making Crowded House part of your day! **

**CHAPTER 25 **

Jeff woke up, slowly, the sunlight filling Nick's room and causing him to throw an arm over his face and groan. Oddly, in such a situation, he'd figured his first thought would have been "where am I?" but he was crystal clear this morning and well aware that he was lying in Nick's bed, the man's arm thrown over his stomach. Glancing at the clock he realized that their little "nap" had gone on for 6 hours and it was almost noon.

Slipping out of bed he headed for the bathroom, splashing some water on his face to wake himself up. He found the new toothbrush Nick told him about, and put it to use. He then hit the kitchen in search of some coffee of any kind. No luck. In fact, the fridge was nearly empty of anything but condiments and the freezer was a lost cause unless they wanted French fries or broccoli with cheese sauce for brunch. He decided to leave Nick a note and slip out to find a coffee shop.

"Don't they allow you to go home?" Jeff joked, approaching Terrance at the front entrance.

"Good morning, Mr. Sterling. You look well rested today." Terrance smirked. Jeff blushed.

"Yeah, about that…..please don't think poorly of Nick….Mr. Duval. He didn't take advantage of me or anything. It's just that I was out late partying Friday night, and then didn't sleep in my own bed, and got back to Blaine's way too early on Saturday, and then by the time I saw Nick last night it was late already, so when we went walking and…..well, by the time we got here I was beat!"

Jeff watched Terrance as he spoke, noticing how his eyebrows were raising a little higher at each revelation. He replayed his own conversation in his head and realized how bad it sounded.

"Oh wait…no no no…that's not right. Let me rephrase that. Holy cow….um. Ok, my best friend is Blaine, and he's from Ohio, where I'm from, and that's how I met Nick, because they work together, but Nick wasn't supposed to be home this weekend, he was supposed to be in Chicago…." He began.

"Yes, sir, at Miss Bailey's gymnastics performance."

"Right! So he came home early, and he didn't know I was here, but I am, and I finally got to see him, in person, and wow….just….he's …..yeah. He's amazing!" Jeff grinned. "But for both of our sakes, I promise not to get all giddy and do my 'Maria spinning on the mountain in The Sound of Music' impression again" he snickered.

"Quite right, sir, he's quite an amazing man, indeed. Few know just what a good man he truly is." Terrance agreed. Jeff continued to explain in more detail how he came to be so tired and in Nick's apartment. Terrance seemed to like the second version of the story a little bit better, and Jeff agreed that it made him sound like less of a jerk.

"For what it's worth, Mr. Sterling, if you're having trouble holding back your elation, feel free to spin around in front of the building sir. I'll direct traffic around you." Terrance said with such a straight face that Jeff thought, for just a moment, that he might be serious. He gave the doorman his biggest grin and a bashful slap on the arm, shaking his head at the elderly man.

"So, anyway, I was thinking about grabbing some coffee, maybe something to eat for Nick this morning. Is there a coffee shop around here somewhere close by?"

"Do you want 'coffee' or 'really good coffee'?" he asked.

"The good stuff, I think he deserves it." Jeff smiled.

"Then I'll point you in the direction of the location I, myself, use." He gave Jeff directions and sent him on his way. Jeff found the place just a block over and stepped up to the counter. It was only then that he realized he had no idea what to order or if Nick even drank coffee at all. Last night he'd ordered a soda at the coffee shop.

"Um…..well…" he stuttered out sheepishly to the girl at the counter. "I thought I had this all figured out, but…..ok, I need just a caramel latte for myself…..and I'm not sure what to get for my friend. Now this is odd."

The girl behind the counter, Kara her nametag said, grinned at him and shook her head. "Do you want something fairly generic for your friend? Basic black coffee or something? I'll send you home with cream and sugar if you'd like? "

"I wish I knew if he ever came in here….you'd probably know what he drinks." Jeff smiled.

"So what's he look like?"

Jeff started to describe Nick, then thought better of it and grabbed his phone. He pulled up the photo of Nick that Blaine had sent him from the bar. The look on her face was one of recognition, yet of confusion as well."

"Mr. Duval!" she smiled widely. "Of course, he…he comes in several times a week for coffee…but…is he wearing_ jeans_ in that photo? And…..a _tshirt_? A really tight….wow….black tshirt." Kara asked, a mix between surprised and amused…..and quite possibly turned on. Wait….what?

"Yeah, I guess so…is that weird?" Jeff asked. Clearly, Kara was smitten, and Jeff didn't know what to do with that information.

"Very….well, not weird, just different. I've never seen him in anything but a suit…..generally a really nice designer suit that probably costs more than I make in a year." She laughed. "It's a little crazy to see him that 'out of character' I guess. It's refreshing though. He looks happy in the picture. In the mornings he's usually rushed and serious, and generally on his phone. Oh, are you picking up a drink for Terrance as well?"

"Yes! That would be awesome." Jeff smiled. "So I'm assuming you know what Nick likes?"

"Nick?" she looked at him, confused again.

"Oh, um….Mr. Duval….I guess. That's very weird." He snickered.

"Ah, Nick….ok, yes, I know what he gets. And he always gets something for Terrance as well."

"Of course he does...and you know what Terrance gets too?" Jeff grinned, knowing that's something Nick would do.

She smiled. "I sure do! We have some pastries over here in the case as well if you'd like some? Mr. Duval's favorite are the raspberry and Terrance gets a cheese Danish."

Jeff grabbed a couple of each pastry they had and the three hot drinks and thanked Kara, profusely, for her help. He tossed a couple of dollars in their tip jar.

She stopped him on the way out the door.

"Excuse me…sir?" she said, quietly…sweetly.

"Jeff…..I'm just Jeff. This sir stuff is getting out of hand" he smiled. "Between you and Terrance I won't remember my own name soon."

"Jeff, then…..you and Mr. Duval...Nick... are…um…friends?"

"Uhhhhh…..yeah, we're….yeah." Jeff smiled and bit his bottom lip, but blushed to the point that he felt his face and ears turn bright red. That had answered her question. She'd had suspicions, but now she knew for sure.

"Worst. Day. Ever." She pouted. Jeff just gave her the raised eyebrows and a curious look. "Oh, Jeff, I've been pining away for Mr. Duval for months now, and he wouldn't give me the time of day. Now I know why. He has YOU waiting for him at home." She smiled. Laughing, she lightly punched him in the arm and shoved him playfully out the door. "Breakin' my heart here, Jeff!" she yelled after him. He gave her his biggest grin on the way out, and winked.

"Sorry…..I think….or not? If I have any say in it, he'll be unavailable from now on."

"You wound me!" she laughed. "But you seem like a good guy, so I wish you luck. Treat him well, will you? He's distracted, but always very polite, and the best tipper we have around here!"

"Oh, I'm certain he is!" Jeff laughed, thinking of the tip he left the waitress last night. "Will do. I'll tell him you said hello. And thank you, again, for your help!" Jeff smiled back at her and headed back to the apartment.

88888888888888888888

"Terrance! Did you see Jeff leave?!" Nick practically yelled at him.

"Mr. Sterling left just a few minutes ago, sir, and….."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Nick chanted, running his fingers through his tousled hair. Now he was wondering what he'd done wrong, why Jeff had just up and left this morning without a word. Had he done something last night to make Jeff uncomfortable? Did Jeff think he was refusing him or something because he suggested sleep?

"Surely he'll be back, sir?" Terrance asked, clearly unsure as to why Nick was so agitated that Jeff had left for coffee.

"Hmmm? I don't know….I just…..he was just gone when I woke up….thanks Terrance" Nick said, dejected, dragging his feet back inside. Upstairs, he closed the door behind himself and walked into the bedroom to set out a change of clothes on his bed and grab a super quick shower. He'd head over to Blaine's and see why Jeff had just left without a word this morning.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Blaine had tried to sleep, but he ended up laying there staring at the ceiling for hours, not actually making it to sleep until nearly 10 am. He considered going back over to Kurt's, but on the chance that he'd actually been able to sleep, Blaine was hesitant to wake him up. He just lay there thinking of what Kurt had endured that fateful morning in his apartment, and in the time since then. It sickened him. It made him feel helpless and weak for not helping, even though he hadn't even known Kurt at the time or been anywhere near him when the attack happened. He detested the thought of anyone being taken advantage of, especially phycially, because they were considered weaker.

He wasn't sure how he could help Kurt get through this, but he was determined to do so. He was drawn to Kurt, not only physically, but it felt like they were joined by something more, something stronger. How else would he explain having seen Kurt outside that coffee shop, then Kurt moving into the exact same building as Blaine? New York City was a HUGE place. The odds of this happening were slim and none, and he couldn't help but think that he should take this as a sign. Perhaps they'd been thrust into each others' lives for a reason?

Blaine opened his laptop and typed "how to help a rape victim" into his browser. He flagged numerous sites, cut and pasted his way to his own "manual" of sorts, jotted down the name of a few blogs to check out later, and after a few hours, headed off to bed. His last thought before falling asleep was that his bed was so much more comfortable to sleep on than the sofa...but he'd endure the sofa every night for the rest of his life if it meant waking up with Kurt in his arms again.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

"For you, Terrance. Would you like a donut…thingie…or whatever these things are?" Jeff grinned, handing over a cup of java.

"Mr. Sterling, surely you didn't need to order a beverage for me, but I thank you nonetheless. My shift is over in ten minutes, and I'd love a pastry if you have one to spare."

Jeff offered him a napkin and gestured for him to pick his own out of the box. Jeff grinned when he saw that, as Kara had mentioned, Terrance took the cheese Danish.

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling. I think you'll find Mr. Duval quite happy to see you haven't abandoned ship after all."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Jeff laughed.

"Mr. Duval was down just minutes after you turned the corner. He was quite frantic thinking you'd run off without saying goodbye this morning." Terrance smirked.

"I left a note!" he sighed. "I'll head on up then…."

"Thank you again, Mr. Sterling. I appreciate your kindness."

"Anytime, Terrance!"

Jeff headed for the elevator and when the doors opened, he stepped inside. Suddenly it hit him...he had no penthouse key. He stuck his head back out of the elevator, spying Terrance still at the door with a splitting grin on his face, staring straight ahead at the street, as usual. He was trying not to grin at Jeff, knowing the blonde man wasn't going anywhere without the keys Terrance had in his pocket.

"Terrance? Um..."

"Yes, Mr. Sterling?" he grinned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Jeff grinned back.

"Immensely, sir." Terrance smiled, then approached the elevator and turned the key for the 48th floor.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

Stepping out of the shower, Nick swiftly threw a towel around his waist, still soaking wet, and whipped the door open, nearly slamming into Jeff in the hallway.

"Whoa! Easy there, big guy!" Jeff laughed.

"Jeff! What…? I thought you left….where'd you go?" Nick almost yelled in desperation, putting his hands on Jeff's shoulders. For a minute, Jeff thought Nick was going to shake him. Nick was so relieved to see him…to know that Jeff hadn't run off after all. Jeff was back, beautiful smile, warm eyes and amazing body…..back in his apartment.

"Nicky, I left you a note on the kitchen counter…Coffee?" Jeff offered, gesturing with his eyes down at the drink carrier settled atop the box of pastries. Suddenly his lungs were tight and he felt a little lightheaded.

"Jeff? You alright?"

"Um…yeah, take this though, would you please?" Jeff asked, handing the box to Nick, his hands a little shaky. "Pretty sure I'm gonna drop it faster than you dropped your towel." His heart was beating double time as he surveyed the stunning view before him. The bathroom door was open and the view of Nick's bare back side in the vanity mirror was enough to make Jeff whimper. Good God he had a fantastic ass! And the muscles in his back...sweet Jesus! Jeff's fingers twitched…he wanted to touch. Now. His breath hitched and he actually whined, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath.

Nick moved to grab the towel, but realized his hands were occupied with the box and the drink carrier.

Jeff smiled...then giggled. "Yeah, there's a method to my madness…." he said, his eyes dark now, and almost heavy lidded. He took a deep breath as Nick blushed and moved the box down in front of him to try to salvage some modesty. Jeff bent and picked up the towel, grinning madly and never taking his eyes off of Nick, who was now 8 shades of red from the tips of his toes to his hairline.

"Well, this isn't the least bit awkward…" Nick stuttered out. He inched into the kitchen with the box still in front of him, but realized that if he set the box down, he'd be without cover again. Jeff stood about six feet away, seductively dangling the towel off of one finger and batting his eyes.

"You need this?" he asked teasingly.

"Jeff! Give it here!" Nick laughed, still blushing.

"Come get it"

"Jeff! If I set these down to come and get the towel…."

"Yeah, I know…..and God, I can't wait….."

Nick ran his tongue over his teeth with a wide, close-mouthed grin, turned slowly to the quartz counter top and set the box and drink carrier down. When he turned back around, he folded his arms across his chest, cocked his head to the side and smiled at Jeff.

Suddenly Jeff surged forward hungrily and pressed his lips to Nick's, his hands clutching at Nick's face and jaw, the towel forgotten on the floor. The kiss was soft, warm and wet and he instantly felt Nick's fingers in his hair.

"Jeff….." Nick panted out, and Jeff could feel his enthusiasm for their kiss making it's presence known between them. "You're such a tease!" Nick laughed around their kiss.

"No teasing, Nicky….I told you….I'll give you anything you want….." Jeff whispered.

Nick wasn't the only one happy with the situation. Jeff groaned and moved his hands from Nick's jaw down his chest and over his amazingly toned abs.

"Christ Jesus, Nicky, you're so beautiful…." He sighed into Nick's mouth. His hands continued South until his knuckles bumped into Nick's fully hard cock propped between them. Nick let out a long moan when Jeff ran his fingers lighly down the sensitive soft skin to the base, and then encircled him and moved back up.

"Jeff…..shit! Babe.….my bed….please…" Still panting, Nick nudged Jeff toward the hallway again.

"Uh huh….." Jeff hummed. _He called me Babe! _ They moved slowly toward the bedroom, bumping into walls and doors, never breaking the kiss.

88888888888888888888

There was a loud pounding on Maggie's door, and she looked up quickly in shock thanking God that she kept it locked. She approached the door softly, not wanting whoever was outside the door to know she was in there. Checking the peephole, she glared, seeing Josh pacing back and forth in the hallway. He looked awful….wrecked….disheveled. She barely recognized him.

"MAGGIE! Damn it, I know you're home! I watched you come inside half an hour ago and you haven't left again!" Josh yelled.

"Mama? Why's he here? You said he wouldn't be back again!" Evee said, terrified, and hugging her little brother.

"Maggie! I hear you guys in there. Open the damn door! I want my stuff! I'm on my way through and I'm not making a trip back out here again!"

"Go away Josh. I mailed the box with anything that was yours! Don't bother us anymore!" Maggie answered calmly.

"I don't believe you, Maggie, so just open the fucking door and let me make sure you sent what I want out of this shithole!"

"Josh, stop it, you're scaring the kids!" she yelled back.

"Maggie, open this damn door before I break it down!" he screamed. It was only then that Maggie noticed that his speech was slightly slurred, and she figured he'd been drinking. Just great.

"I'm calling the police, Josh, go away!" Maggie said, picking up her phone and dialing the number. "Ev...take Matthew back into your room and close the door, ok. Everything will be fine, baby."

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

The back of Jeff's knees hit the bed and he pulled Nick down with him as he fell. Nick pulled his lips away for a split second, grinning at Jeff. Jeff was in awe. Nick's body was tight and compact. His arms were solid and muscular, his abs were truly defined and the 'V'…..oh God, the V…he could hear himself breathing heavily and had to smile.

"What's funny?" Nick asked.

"Nothing's funny, I'm just being weird. I feel like a prank caller, breathing all heavy like this."

Nick laughed at Jeff's words and dropped his forehead to Jeff's chest. Almost as an afterthought he stuck his tongue out and ran it over Jeff's left nipple through his shirt, causing the blonde man to gasp and buck up under Nick. To Nick, this was a green light, especially when Jeff's hands fisted in his hair.

"Nicky….." Jeff panted when he felt Nick's hand stroking him over his jeans. Although Jeff had been talked into sending Nick a few seductive photos, none of them were obscene, so what was in Jeff's pants was still a mystery to Nick….although that mystery was becoming more and more clear with every stroke and Nick's heart was pounding in anticipation. He raised Jeff's tshirt and kissed his stomach, running his tongue over Jeff's belly button and circling around it before returning to the other nipple.

Jeff was a squirming mess. He was finding it hard to stay still and not bolt from the bed to rip every shred of clothing off just to be skin to skin with Nick. Nick was having the same ideas, and whispered "too many clothes, Jeffie…." into his bellybutton. Jeff didn't need to be asked twice and he ripped the shirt off over his head. Reaching for his fly, his hands were swatted away by Nick, who continued to kiss, lick and suck little patterns just above Jeff's waistband of his jeans. His nimble fingers made quick work of the button fly and in no time the pants were sliding down his hips leaving him in dark red boxer briefs which made Nick bite his bottom lip. The growing tent was quite impressive.

Here was the man of his dreams, splayed out on his bed, arms raised above his head and clearly Nick's for the taking. Could a man want any more than this? Ok, right this minute, maybe a can of whipped cream…..alright, later on that, maybe.

Jeff slid a little further up the bed so that his head was on the pillows and smiled at Nick, cocking his head to the side a little and grinning. Nick raised himself up on his knees, now between Jeff's feet at the end of the bed. He continued to stare at Jeff, eyes clearly lust blown with want, and he felt his heartbeat quicken as Jeff's hand began to move to the waistband of his briefs.

"Wait!" Nick said, shakily.

"Wait? For?"

"Do you have your cell phone on you? Mine's right there on the nightstand. Just so you know."

"Did you plan on taking pictures? Wanky!" Jeff laughed.

"No….I want either or both handy, because I'm fairly sure I'm about to have a heart attack, and I'm not ready to go yet if this is what's waiting for me here. Just call 911 and make sure they bring me back, cause there's no way one day with you will be anywhere near enough."

Jeff laughed out loud, shaking his head at Nick.

"As you wish." Jeff smiled. Nick's sense of humor was the first thing Jeff noticed when they texted. It was dry and witty, and right now, it was a welcome distraction from the fact that Nick was clearly ready to devour him, and Jeff was a nervous wreck.

Nick scooted up on his knees until he was between Jeff's knees, then reached for Jeff's briefs, sliding them down his thighs, over his knees, over his calves, before tossing them to the side. Nick's breathing hitched and he wasn't sure he remembered the proper procedure for taking in oxygen anymore.

"Just….my God…..look at you. Perfect…..Jeff...just perfect...and amazingly well endowed. Lucky me…." he whispered, running his fingers softly down Jeff's chest, over his nipples, his abs, his belly, his V, then with one finger, down his cock and over the tip, smearing pre come down the other side. He dropped his head once again to Jeff's chest and sucked a little bruise there, licking it when he was through to blow cool air on it and make Jeff shiver. He worked his way down Jeff's chest, over his abs, to his belly button, and then down to his waist and thighs. Each step of the way he left a hickey, smiling at finally being able to mark Jeff as his. Jeff could barely breathe. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but it was lost in the shivers taking over his body under Nick's fingers. All that came out was a ragged breath.

"Let me apologize in advance for anything incoherent that may come out of my mouth, because my brain will shut down in 3….2….1…."he said, taking Jeff into his mouth, and running his tongue over Jeff's head, swiping at the sensitive slit.

Jeff's teeth clenched together and his eyes slammed shut, then his mouth dropped open and his hips automatically thrust upwards.

"Nicky….." he breathed out, squeaking. After that, it was all noises, no words forming, no coherent thoughts, just want and need, hands and fingers.

Nick took his time, savoring Jeff, running his tongue up, down, around, over the slit numerous times and the way Jeff's hips bucked up, he was sure he was doing something right despite the lack of oxygen to the brain. Every stroke he took Jeff in a little further until finally he felt him touch the back of his throat. Relaxing, he swallowed around Jeff and moaned at the feeling.

Jeff was euphoric. These were feelings he'd never had, things he'd never felt. He'd been blown before, but never...never like this. Other times had been hurried, rushed….less. There was no other way to say it. Just….so much less. He was having trouble not shoving himself down Nick's throat, but strong hands on his hips kept him from gagging the beautiful man in his lap.

"Ni….Nicky….stop….stop…..I'm not ready to come….I want….need to ….."

Nick pulled off with a wet slurp and an obscene little pop, staring into Jeff's eyes.

"Mr. Sterling, you're much more articulate via text message.." he teased Jeff, who grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the head with it. He shakily sat up, drawing Nick's mouth to his own and devoured his lips again, hands running up his arms and holding on. Jeff was so hard it was painful, but he wouldn't allow this to be over so soon.

"You have amazing arms…..I want them around me again tonight, is that ok? If you have to work tomorrow, I'll stay at Blaine's, but…"

"I'm going in for a little bit, just an hour or two, and it'll be later in the day….but I want you to stay tonight. I….I _need_ you to." He said, connecting their lips again. Jeff's hands ran down Nick's arms and then to his fingertips….then over to the object of his affections. Nick hissed as Jeff curled his fingers around his achingly hard cock and began to move up and down.

"Lay back….let me?" Jeff said, pupils blown wide and dark. Nick made his way down to the bed on his back and Jeff followed close behind. He laid off to Nick's side and stroked him a few more times before taking just the head into his mouth at first, running his tongue over the top, sucking lightly, fingers moving further down to brush over his balls and making Nick gasp out and buck up at the light touch.

Jeff drew his mouth off and breathed hot air over Nick, causing him to shiver at the sensation, then took him back into his mouth again, further this time, and sucked a little bit harder. The noises Nick was making were so erotic that Jeff was afraid he was going to come without touching at all. He begged his body to hold off just a few more minutes, and continued to work on Nick. Nick's fingers were fisted in the comforter and he was chanting Jeff's name so silently, mixed with some silly words and phrases that made Jeff almost snicker while he pleasured him.

"Jeffie….so fucking good…..God….your mouth….uuunnnggggggg….is amazing…..holy…nnggghhhhgg….do they offer classes on…..nnngggghhhh! stuff like this at Dalton Academy, because clearly you've…mother of God…. mastered the technique…" This last one did make Jeff smile, and when he did, he hollowed his cheeks, relaxed his throat and took Nick all the way back, humming the whole time and nearly fainting at the obscene phrases exiting Nick's mouth. He didn't let up. He sucked harder and tightened his lips over his teeth, pulling up from the base of Nick's length, then back down again. This time on the way up he bared his teeth slightly and softly scraped at the sensitive vein running up the underside of Nick's cock, still mewling as he went.

"Jeff….please….I'm gonna….so close…..you should…um…..Jeff….FUCK! JEFF!" he screamed, white ropes of bitter saltiness running down Jeff's throat while Jeff continued to suck him through the last of his orgasm, still fingering his balls lightly. "911…..need oxygen…..boyfriend's mouth is blissfully deadly…..losing consciousness…." Nick mumbled, still breathing heavy, but eyes closed and completely sated. Jeff giggled. Nick's eyes flew open.

"What was that?" he grinned. Jeff's face was beet red now, and he hid his smile in the crook between Nick's neck and shoulder. "You giggled like a little schoolgirl!" he snickered. "I'll forgive you though, because right now I feel so unbelievably amazing. Your mouth is…it's…..wow Jeff." Was all he could manage.

"Feel better?" Jeff murmured into his neck.

"Never better. And I mean that. In my entire lifetime, I don't think I've ever felt better, more sated, more relaxed than I do at this moment in time. You're amazing, Mr. Sterling. I may have to keep you around a little while" he said, winking at Jeff.

"Yeah..um…you might…considering you…uh…told the invisible 911 operator that I was your boyfriend…." Jeff said quietly, letting the words sink in.

"I did, didn't I?" Nick said, a little look of worry on his face. Jeff suddenly wanted that look gone, and it bothered him. _So that's what the giggle was about! _Nick thought.

"It's ok, Nick…..we don't have to…..don't freak out….you didn't…." Jeff mumbled, starting to scoot away slowly.

"I should have asked first. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry Jeff…would you…..wait." He scooted up to a sitting position, and raised Jeff's chin with his hands on his cheeks. Looking into Jeff's eyes, he smiled at him lovingly.

"We're not in 7th grade Jeff, so saying 'will you be my boyfriend' sounds incredibly cheesy. But I need to tell you this…..these last few weeks….talking with you, getting texts and emails, photos, laughing into all hours of the night, knowing that when I get home I can call you and you'll be there…..I don't remember a time in my life where I've ever been so content…so at ease…so happy. I'm gonna poke at that elephant in the room and talk about the fact that you're leaving tomorrow afternoon, but I want you to know, I want you to come back….a lot. I _need_ you to. I want to be with you and I don't mean once every few months or so. So Jeff….if what I need to do is come right out and ask, then I'll do it, at the risk of sounding cheesy. Mr. Sterling, would you consent to being labeled for me? I'd like to be able to call you my boyfriend if you're ok with that?"

Jeff just sat still, staring into Nick's eyes, his chest feeling as if it were about to explode. He took a shaky breath and shook his head, grinning.

"That's the best label I've ever been given….I'd be honored, Mr. Duval. I'm all yours!" he laughed.

"The word 'all' includes everything south of your gorgeous belly button, and I intend to stake a claim right this minute…" he said, shoving Jeff back on the bed and diving on him. They laughed and kissed and Nick made his way down Jeff's neck, down his chest to his belly, and then to the good stuff. His mouth closed over Jeff again and he poured every ounce of hunger and need into pleasuring Jeff. He drew it out as long as he could, feeling himself start to get hard again, until, with a few short keens and moans, and the delicious little noises Blaine still teases him about, Jeff was coming down Nick's throat and panting like he'd run a marathon.

"Mine…" Nick breathed out, crawling up to wiggle into Jeff's side and pull the blanket over the two of them, softly kissing Jeff's chest and shoulders. "My sinfully handsome boyfriend….."

"Yours…..yours, Nicky…." Jeff mumbled, oversensitive, sated and sleepy again.

88888888888888888888888

Kurt had left Higher Ground and wandered a few blocks to the print shop he passed when he checked out the loft space David had in mind for the new business. Sure enough, they had a wide selection of beautiful journals to choose from, some with handmade paper, some with lined paper, some plain, no lines, etc. He had a fleeting thought that these books were much too attractive to put such ugly thoughts and memories into, but it needed to be done. He had held off doing so because the idea of purposely putting his most disturbing thoughts onto paper seemed extremely distasteful and he couldn't wrap his mind around the plan. Dr. Stein had suggested it several times now, though, and he figured he may as well give it a try. At this point, all he had to lose was what little bit was left of his sanity….and Blaine.

Afterwards he'd done some shopping, finding a great jacket on clearance in a small shop he hadn't explored yet. The sales girl, Sarah, was a fantastic flirt, even though he was 99% sure that she was well aware that he was gay. It made him laugh, but he also knew that she was fun and lighthearted, as well as a good salesperson, and he'd be back again to see her.

Their banter over fashion amused him and settled his nerves after buying the book that would end up containing all of his most horrible memories. She insisted on giving him her phone number and telling him that, as he was new in town, she felt that it was her duty as a native New Yorker to show him all the best shops that offered great deals, as well as some that were unknown at all unless you were an insider. She showed him the jacket she'd worn to work, telling him where she'd found it and what she'd paid. Kurt was hooked and they made plans to go shopping together soon.

He'd stopped for lunch at the deli down the street, grabbing a sandwich and a salad to go, and headed home.

He returned home and was just setting his things on the counter when his cell chirped with a text from Rachel.

_1:45 pm from Rachel: Kurtsie, I haven't heard from you…..I hope that's GOOD news_?

_1:46 pm from Kurt: Hey Rach….not a lot of good news here, but I'm working on it. _

_1:48 pm from Rachel: Why L I don't want to hear bad news. Can I help? _

_1:49 pm from Kurt: I don't know, maybe. I need to work on 'me' and I don't know if anyone who isn't 'me' can help with that. _

_1:51 pm from Rachel: Well, you know I'm ready and willing to help when and if I can. Dinner later? Finn's off tonight, so we're going out to that Italian place we went to the first week you were here. Please go? _

_1:54 pm from Kurt: Not sure, Rach….can I think on it? I've been neglecting work this weekend and I have a lot to get done. Thank you for the invite, though. _

_1:56 pm from Rachel: Think on it…and let me know later. We want you there J Hugs honey. _

_1:58 pm from Kurt: I'll call, thanks… Love you, Rach. Thank you for everything….all the time. _

It wasn't lost on him that she hadn't mentioned Blaine after he said there wasn't much good news.

He'd just set his phone down on the table when there was a sudden pounding on his door, and it sounded like whoever was on the other side of the slab of wood was screaming. He strode over to the door and yanked it open without even checking the peephole and was surprised to find two small children holding hands, one of them sobbing, the other looking nearly catatonic. The youngest one, the little boy, was yelling at him.

"Whoa, whoa, ok…..slow down. I don't know what..….I can't understand you. Please stop crying and let me help you!" he soothed, kneeling down to be at their level.

"We need Mr. Blaine!" the small boy screamed, looking over Kurt's shoulder, and it was then that he realized the look on this boy's face wasn't anger, it was fear.

"Ok, ok…he doesn't live here…he lives over here…." He said, grabbing the girl's hand and moving down the hallway. Kurt immediately pounded on Blaine's door, yelling loudly.

"Blaine, open up. Something's wrong!" When there was no immediate answer, he yelled and knocked again.

"BLAINE!" bang bang bang. A minute later he heard footfalls coming from inside. Blaine opened the door, bleary eyed and disheveled at the same time as Seb opened the door across the hall.

"What the hell's with all the fucking noise?" Seb squawked.

"Sebastian! Language!?" Kurt chastised him.

"Mr. Blaine! Josh is hurting mommy!"

"What? Matthew….where's mommy?" Blaine yelled.

"Home….he broke our door and Ms. Helen is crying too. Come on…she needs….." he began and then broke down sobbing again. Evee hadn't said a word. She stood stock still, eyes staring straight ahead, simply being led by Matthew.

"Jesus….." Blaine whispered, scooping up Evee and heading for the steps, heedless of the fact that he had only pulled on a pair of jeans with no shirt and no shoes.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on?" Kurt yelled after him.

"Ex-boyfriend…..I may need you guys!" Blaine was yelling as he made his way down the steps dragging Matthew behind. Sebastian and Kurt exchanged a glance and took off after him.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Warnings for physical violence / fighting, language and Nick's dad basically being a raging douche bag. **

**If you've reviewed and I have not responded to you personally, then your pm is turned off. I thank you for the review anyway, and I appreciate each and every message. **

**Happy Friday! What are you guys reading this weekend? Anything you want to share so we can all read something good? I found a good one on S&C, but nearly died when I realized that she'd written 7 REALLY good chapters( which made me laugh out loud so hard my belly hurt)...but then hasn't updated in MONTHS. How much is too much to message an author and literally BEG them to finish a great story? Check it out, it's called Dashboard Confessional and it's a riot! **

**Again, I thank you all for your kind words about the story...I can't get over the fact that it's being read and enjoyed. Makes me giddy! **

**CHAPTER 26**

Nick was awaked by his cell phone ringing, but when the ringtone announced that it was his father, he let it go to voicemail and snuggled back up to Jeff. The phone rang again almost immediately, and Nick scrunched his forehead in annoyance, again, letting voicemail pick up. When it rang a third time, he was well and truly pissed off, but then suddenly thought that perhaps something was wrong...maybe with his mom or Bailey?

"Hello...dad...what's wrong?" he asked, still groggy.

"You tell me, Nicholas. What _is _wrong? It seems there have been recent developments in your social life that you haven't made your family privvy to? I don't appreciate having to find out from someone else, Nicholas. I'm your father. The very least you could do is have the decency to inform me yourself." David Duval scolded him.

Nick was shocked. Since when did his dad give a shit who he dated? This made no sense at all.

"Dad, really? I only just met Jeff in person 24 hours ago..not even that! And which one of those assholes ratted me out, Robby or Danny?" he growled.

"WHAT? Your brothers were aware of this relationship as well?" he boomed.

Oh shit...

"Only since yesterday. Dad, what's this really about?" Nick asked, only just realizing that Jeff was now awake as well and leaning on his hand, his elbow propped up under him.

"I'll be blunt, Nicholas. You've always been quite astute with your choice of relationship partners. In school, you chose well bred boys of your own circle. In college, you brought home that nice boy, Ben, whose family is from a long line of..."

"Dad! What is this about? You're making no sense." Nick boomed. He didn't want to hear one more word about _Ben_…

"You will show some respect Nicholas, and not speak to me in that tone. I don't care how old you are, _son_..." he sneered, " you will show your parents respect!" David Duval growled back at him. "What this is about, Nicholas, is the fact that you've taken up with someone clearly not suitable. He is not of our 'rank' Nicholas, and I think it best for you to put an end to this delusion as soon as possible. Clearly there are reasons other than your charm and countenance that would make _Mr. Sterling_ find you a good catch." The way his father said Jeff's name, as if it were poisonous, made Nick want to explode, but he knew he would do well to keep his temper in check as long as he could.

Nick chuckled. He actually...chuckled. Clearly this was some kind of joke.

"Dad, that's ridiculous! Jeff didn't approach me, I approached him! He had no idea who I really was until last night. And we still haven't actually discussed that at length! He has no alternate agenda, and even if he did, I'd want him around anyway. I can't believe you're acting like this!

Laying next to Nick, Jeff could make out just about everything David Duval was saying, and his blood turned to ice. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was irregular.

"I believe I made myself clear, Nicholas. You have a matter of hours to remove that person from your apartment and your life. I am not asking, I'm telling you."

Jeff was sick. He felt his stomach turn and he rolled off the bed before Nick could grab his arm.

"Jeff! Wait!" he said, ignoring his father for the moment.

"Oh, so he's there now? Wonderful, well, you can inform him that he will need to leave, and the sooner the better."

"Yeah, he's here now, and for what it's worth we were sleeping before you so rudely interrupted with this bullshit, dad!" Nick continued talking, but Jeff didn't hear his words. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, the sound deafening.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he barely made it to the toilet before he was dry heaving. There was nothing in his stomach to come up. The coffee and danishes were still on the kitchen counter. Suddenly he was aware of Nick yelling, and he felt the heaves wracking his body again. Jeff was the cause of Nick and his father arguing. And all he could hear were the words of his cousins when the neighborhood bullies came around during their childhood: Blood is thicker than water, and family sticks together!

Lightheaded now, Jeff sat on the cold tile and leaned his head back against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, held his hands roughly against his ears to block out the yelling, and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Yes, surely this whole thing with Nick was just too good to be true. All good things had to come to an end, right? He just wished he'd had a few more days with Nick before it ended. But Nick's family was important to him, even if he didn't get along with his father. He would surely do what he was asked to keep the peace, and Jeff could barely fault him. They'd just met, after all, and this was his family laying down the law. Still nauseous, he let the tears fall down his cheeks, forcing himself to cry softly.

88888888888888888888888888

In the bedroom, Nick was on full alert now. His father had obviously lost his mind. He was asking him, no, TELLING him, to ditch Jeff. Clearly this was not an option.

"Dad, with all due respect, I'm a grown man. I've done everything you've ever asked of me. I went to the boarding school YOU chose instead of the one I wanted to go to...the one all my friends were going to. I went to your alma mater for college, even though I was given full ride to 6 other universities I would have rather attended. And let me tell you about good ol' Ben, dad. Remember the night I brought him home to meet all of you? Well, when we drove back to school that night, he roofied my drink and decided to practice on me. That's why you never saw him again. I gave up MY dreams to take a position you insisted I take at your company, and every day I regret it. I have never let you down, dad, but I have to tell you, you've gone too far this time."

"That's a lie, Nicholas, and you know it. Ben's father and I are business associates, and I do not appreciate..." but Nick cut him off, almost laughing outloud when he realized that, out of that whole conversation, his father picked defending Ben to counter argue with. Amazing.

"YOU don't appreicate? _YOU_ DON'T? Call the school, dad. Ask to see my medical records for my junior year. I had to move heaven and hell for those records to stay quiet, so as not to embarrass YOU, dad. They'll clearly show the trip to the hospital to fix the damage, and there was plenty of damage, dad. Apparently good ol' Ben didn't have the slightest clue what being with another man entailed, so instead of just talking to me about it, he figured he'd knock me out and 'practice'! Clearly, it didn't end well at all for either of us!" Nick shot back at him. He was furious now, and nothing his father said would change his mind. There was no way in hell he was breaking things off with Jeff because his father was a conceited ass.

"I'll repeat myself one last time, Nicholas. You will remove that man from your apartment...by this evening...and I will have someone making sure that this is the case. Do you understand me?" David said, calmly and slowly, making the hair on Nick's neck stand on end.

Furious didn't even begin to describe how Nick was feeling. He was so angry with his father that he just said the first thing that came to his mind, hoping to offend his father in the same way he'd done to his son.

"Well, dad, I'm sorry to say that it'll have to wait until I'm done fucking him, which I intend to do as soon as you let this farce of a conversation go, and I plan to keep doing it for a long, long time!" Nick screamed in a rage. He had never, in all his life, been this angry with his father, and he was not past saying anything he could to irritate him further.

"Nicholas Michael Duval! You do not speak to me that way! I can see that this "Jeffrey" is already having a poor effect on you. For the last time, Nicholas, you WILL end this friendship with that boy."

"And if I don't?" Nick asked.

"There will be consequences, Nicholas. There are always consequences." David said, and disconnected the call. The threat and menace in his voice was unmistakable.

Nick threw his phone at the wall in fury, growling out foul words in anger, and headed into the bathroom, only to find a stoic Jeff seated on the cold floor against the wall. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his eyes were red and puffy and it was painfully obvious he'd been crying. He had the palms of his hands snugly over his ears and he was staring at the floor. Nick sunk down on the floor next to him and put his arms around Jeff, pulling him into his chest tightly.

"I'm not letting you go, Jeff. He's in some sort of snit, it'll pass. I won't lose you, and I'm begging you to ignore the last 15 minutes of our lives and come back to bed with me. Jeff stayed there for a minute before sitting back up and looking Nick in the eye. He tried so hard to force a nonchalant smile, but figured he was failing miserably.

"I should go, Nicky. I'm not out to cause trouble with your dad. Technically he's your boss, too, and he could really make things bad for you. I don't want that, I won't have it. I care way too much for you to make your life miserable." Jeff said, trying to keep a brave face when he was dying inside. "Thank you for a truly amazing night, Nicky." He smiled, tears still in his eyes, and kissed Nick's fingers.

He gave a halfhearted shrug and stood up, walking out of the bathroom to grab his clothes. He would absolutely not allow himself to be the cause of any hardship for Nick. He would gather every ounce of his courage, hide his broken heart, and let Nick go on with his life without Jeff in it. He would not cry and break down in front of Nick. He would slowly die later, when nobody else was around.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Blaine was running full speed down the steps, praying that he didn't hit one wrong and fly headlong to the floor with both kids under his arms. At the landing he readjusted them, trying to haul both of them to his hips, but Evee was like a wet noodle, and wouldn't hold on. Matthew was hysterical.

He dashed across the street, well aware that Kurt and Sebastian were following closely behind him. They could hear the shouting at the door to Maggie's building at street level and Blaine's first instinct was to charge in headfirst and throttle Josh.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed. "You can't take those kids back in there! They've seen and heard enough. Give them to me." Kurt gently took Evee in his arms, holding her like a baby and cradling her head to his shoulder. He sat on the stoop to the building next door and cuddled Matthew to his side, clutching him closely and murmuring in his ear.

"It'll be fine, buddy. Blaine will handle it and make sure your mom is ok." Kurt told him. Matthew sobbed next to him while Evee trembled in his arms. Blaine and Sebastian charged inside without any thought of what could happen to them.

The front door had clearly been kicked in. The latch was broken and half hanging off the doorframe. The doorknob was busted. They could hear a man yelling from down the hall. Throwing a glance at each other as they paused in the entry, their eyes both read the same: Are you in?

"Show me what ya got, Killer...let's do this!" Seb said nonchalantly, and nodded toward the noise. Blaine headed in first, and Seb was immediately distracted.

_My God, look at his back…and his arms….the muscles…he's tan, and it's still Spring…..oh shit, focus Sebastian, or you're gonna get your ass handed to you! Could he NOT have put a shirt on first? _

"Maggie! Blaine yelled, charging into the apartment and heading toward all the noise.

"..the hell?" Josh sputtered out as Blaine and Seb rounded the corner. "Get the hell outta here, this is a private conversation!" he yelled. Josh wasn't what Blaine had expected. Ok, so he wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected, but it wasn't this greasy, dirty looking, sorry excuse for a man standing in Maggie's hallway. He looked...worn. Blaine guessed his age to be somewhere around 30 to 35, which put him clearly older than Maggie's 26, but not that much. He just looked ragged and skinny, and not at all what Blaine would have pictured Maggie going for.

"Maggie!?" Blaine yelled again.

"Blaine? BLAINE! I'm in the bathroom. He's drunk! Blaine, the kids..." she began.

"They're fine...they're out of the apartment, don't worry " he yelled back. "I think it's time for you to move along." Blaine said calmly to Josh.

"And you're going to make me?" Josh answered belligerently. "Oh please..." he scoffed, staggering toward the wall. "Maggie...open the fucking door!" he screamed at her.

"I think the man asked you to leave, and by all appearances, the lady isn't happy with your presence either. Let's take this outside, asshole." Seb joined in. He was ready for a fight, craving it actually, to let off some steam and energy. Calling Josh "asshole" was his way of inviting the man to play.

Josh made a show of slowly turning around, cocking his head to the side and giving them a look that clearly said "_really_?" and then Josh turned and kicked the door again. "MAGGIE, open the God damn door!" he screamed.

Blaine turned and looked at Sebastian, and the look on Seb's face was almost resigned. He raised his eyebrows at Blaine and said "you want first dibs or can I?"

Blaine almost laughed. "Third times a charm?" he asked Seb. "Josh, is it?" Blaine said calmly, but clearly meaning business. "I think it's time for you to head out, and you have three seconds to move along or we'll drag your ass out!'

Josh, already irritated by the two, turned and lunged at them in the narrow hallway. Unfortunately, in his drunken state, he stumbled as he turned and missed both men when he threw a punch, landing flat on his face. This only fueled his anger, and he staggered up and went in search of something to hit. He swung at Seb, barely missing his face and only grazing his shoulder, then went after Blaine. In the tight confines of the hallway, any movement of arms was bound to hit something unfortunately.

"...the hell d'you think you are comin' in here when I'm ... ummmpphhh!" he huffed out when Seb caught him with a punch in the stomach. He was breathing heavy as if he was trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"You threw the first punch, asshole, so now I'm just defending myself!" Seb shouted at him, dancing back on his feet easily.

Josh decided to try his luck with Blaine and lunged at him, both hands reaching for his throat, wanting desperately to pin him to the wall and make him stop yapping at him to leave. Blaine moved aside, but not before Josh's fist glanced off the side of his face near his eye. Josh wasn't expecting an uppercut, and didn't even attempt to dodge the shot from Blaine that nearly folded him in half as he hit his knees.

All three men were finally still, stuffed in the crowded hallway, and there was very little room to move. Josh, on his knees, raiased his hand as if in surrender, but when he started to stand, he spun and nailed Seb squarely in the jaw. Blaine waited for him to go down, or at least stumble back, but he stood his ground and grinned at Josh.

"That all you got?" Seb chuckled. "My four year old niece hits harder than that!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on Josh's face.

"You think that's funny, bitch?" Josh bit out, lashing out at Blaine.

"What did you call me?" Blaine replied, calmly, but clearly considering being offended. "Yeah, this is over now." With one swift move, he nailed Josh under the chin with his left fist, then followed it with a right hook to the jaw. Josh hit the ground like a brick, out cold.

Sebastian's eyes grew larger and he cast an approving glance at Blaine.

"Nice move, Killer. I didn't know you had it in ya." he grinned, that cheeky little meerkat smile. "Fight club?"

"Yep, high school…." Blaine answered. "You?"

"Damn straight! Every chance I got….lot 'o steam to blow off back in those days."

Blaine smiled at him and they both glanced down at Josh in a heap on the hall floor. Bumping fists with Seb, Blaine gave him a sincere look.

"Thanks, man….I didn't know what to expect when I got here. Dude could have been 6'-5" and 300 pounds for all I knew."

"Not a problem…I think you'd have handled him anyway, even if he was that big. That was impressive…." Seb stated with a little too much snarky grin.

"Wouldn't have had a choice, I guess." Blaine said, clearly relieved that wasn't the case.

He focused on Maggie now.

"Maggie? Honey...he's out...you ok? Can you open the door?" Blaine yelled. He heard the lock click, and simultaneously sirens getting louder outside the building. Maggie cracked the door open and peeked out, clearly still afraid and shaken up. When she spied Josh on the ground, she flung the door open and nearly threw herself at Blaine.

"Oh my god...oh my god, how did you know to come over?" she wailed.

"The kids came over and got me. Well, it seems they got Kurt, who then came and got me with them."

"Kurt?" she questioned.

"New tenant..he's outside with them now. Actually, that's a funny story...for later on. Evee's pretty shaken up, and Matthew was almost hysterical. I think you should go get 'em while Sebastian and I hang out here with Mike Tyson." he grinned. The sirens had stopped now and the sound of feet stomping up the steps to Maggie's apartment on the second floor filled the hallway.

Maggie let go of Blaine and turned around to face Sebastian, hugging him tightly as well.

"Thank you. I'd like to be properly introduced as soon as I check on the kids if that's ok?" she smiled.

"I'd like that...but first, I think you should get some ice on that eye and maybe have it looked at." Seb said.

Maggie's right eye was red, split and swollen above her eyelid. Blood had run down her face and dried while she was in the bathroom.

"I think he's right, Mags. You don't want the kids to see that. It won't help the situation. But I think the cops need to see it first." Blaine said softly. Maggie just nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

When the sirens started, Evee's arms moved up around Kurt's neck again and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She still hadn't said a word. Her eyes were unfocused, wide open and glazed over and Kurt was terrified she was in shock. Matthew had finally stopped crying, but the sight of the police cars showing up clearly frightened him and he started sobbing again, hugging Kurt's side.

A number of officer's ran inside. A woman, who he'd later learn was 'Ms. Helen', had made her way out the door when the police arrived and was directing them upstairs. An officer was speaking to her as well and Kurt could hear her telling him what happened.

"I'm the building manager...I live across the hall from Maggie. That man just started pounding on her door and screaming and she was telling him to stop, but he was clearly intoxicated. He started kicking the door! My stars, I was so afraid for the girl when that lock gave way. The kids were screaming and Maggie was crying. I called ya'll right away."

"There are kids in the apartment?" the officer yelled in a panic. He immediately grabbed his radio and said "be advised, children on scene..." before Helen could point at Kurt and the kids. The officer paced toward them.

"These kids live here?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes, officer, they ran over to our building across the way, there, and came to a friend for help. He's inside with another tenant from across the street."

"Are the kids ok? Clearly they're shaken up, but are they physically harmed in any way?"

"I don't think so, but yes, they're obviously scared to death. What's going on in there? Why isn't anyone coming back out? The screaming stopped ages ago!" Kurt said, suddenly afraid of the reason for the noise ceasing. Seeing that the kids were as ok as could be expected, the officer who had been speaking to Kurt strode away toward Maggie's building to find out what was going on inside.

As if on cue, the door opened and two officers were hauling a clearly dazed Josh out the door. They paused to speak to the officer outside and one of the officers let go of Josh to open the car door and remove something from the back seat of the squad car and put it in the trunk.

Suddenly, Josh spotted Kurt sitting with the kids on the stoop and he snapped. In a flash of movement he jerked away from the officer still holding his arm and rushed Kurt and the children.

"Fucking kids!" he yelled. "And what the hell is this, a new boyfriend?!" he continued, hurtling his way towards Kurt as best he could while his hands were pinned behind his back in handcuffs.

Kurt's eyes flew wide and he immediately grabbed Matthew under the arms and spun him around away from Josh, curling in on himself to protect the kids in the closed doorway of the building. Matthew was screaming and Evee was now sobbing. Josh had just reached them when Kurt's body acted on instict and he let go of Matthew long enough to spin and throw a wild swing at Josh, sending him hurling to the ground with a thud, unable to break his own fall. His face and torso crashed to the pavement and he screamed in agony mere inches from Kurt and the kids.

The children were nearly hysterical again and Kurt was having trouble breathing because Evee was hanging on so tightly around his neck. He grabbed Matthew and hauled him back up to his hip to get him as far away from Josh as possible and started speaking soothing words in their ears again. The officers roughly dragged Josh away and shoved him into the back of the police cruiser.

Kurt was in pain...good Lord his hand hurt, but he was more concerned for the kids, who were openly terrified.

"Guys, he's gone. Turn and look...he's in the back of the police car and he can't get out. He's locked in there, ok? It's alright now. Let's go find your mom and you'll see that she's just fine..." he broke off, hoping his words weren't a lie. When he turned around from the safety of the closed door they were huddled in, he saw Blaine and Sebastian standing in front of Maggie's building with their jaws both hanging open, clearly in awe of what Kurt had just done.


	27. Chapter 27

**HI! Thanks for coming back :) Been busy...picked up a new story to read and it's taken some of my time up, but it's well worth is. If you're looking for a good story, check out eRomance by gleeeeeful. Loving it :) Also, Shay...seriously, the Simon and Garfunkel comes up in this chapter, so I'm sure you were wondering what I was on when I said that previously! LOL **

**I can't thank you guys enough for reading this, and I respond to every review as long as your pm is enabled. Thank you for your kind words...they encourage me to write more! I hope this chapter will entertain you :) **

**CHAPTER 27 **

"Daddy?" she whispered from the doorway.

"Bailey. What can I help you with?" David Duval said in a level tone, completely opposite of how he was feeling inside.

"Daddy...was that Nick on the phone? Why were you yelling at him like that?"

" It's none of your concern. Is there something you need from me, B?"

"No...I just...dad. Wait. I'm serious. Did I hear you correctly? Did you just tell Nick he can't see that guy because he's not 'of our rank'? Because if you did...Daddy...that's just not fair. It's not up to you. Nick doesn't make foolish choices. He's the most level headed person I know, and he doesn't make split decisions without knowing the consequences. If he likes this guy, what business is it of yours?" she was nearly shouting now.

"What Nicholas and I have discussed is none of YOUR business, young lady, and I'll thank you to watch your tone with me! I don't know what's wrong with my children these days that they think they can forgo respect and speak to their father as someone undeserving of any civility!"

"Daddy, I need you to answer me honestly. Please. Did you tell Nick he can't see Jeff because of his social standing? Because he doens't have the money we have?" Bailey asked again.

"Bailey Elizabeth Duval, I will NOT be questioned by my 17 year old daughter!" he shouted. "You will leave my office now, and if and when you return, you may apologize for your outburst here!"

"I won't, father. Don't hold your breath!" she said to him, softly, but with a hint of menace.

"Father? You've never called me that, always Daddy. Is this your way of punishing me?" David sneered.

"No, sir. Your actions will bring punishment enough. I'd bet on it." she said calmly, and exited her father's office for the sanctuary of her bedroom. Hurtling down the hallway, she passed her mother who noticed the tears on her daughter's face and tried to stop her to see what was wrong, but Bailey just shook her head and tearfully made her way to her room.

"David?" Meredith asked from the doorway of his home office.

He did not respond, just looked up from the stack of files on his desk and gave her a questioning look.

"Did you and Bailey argue? She's in tears. What happened?" she asked.

"She doesn't agree with a decision I've made. It bears no consequence to her, and she will clearly have to get used to not getting her own way." David replied stiffly.

"David, what happened. Exactly?" Meredith asked. She knew Bailey. Yes, she knew her youngest child, her only daughter, better than any of the boys. She loved them all equally, all dearly, with every scrap of motherly affection she could grab on to, but she knew Bailey best, and this wasn't like her. She was a strong girl, and did not upset easily at all. Being the youngest of six, with five older brothers made a girl spoiled, but even more than that, it made her tough as nails. She didn't take any shit from them or anyone else for that matter. Something wasn't right.

David let out a long sigh, took off his glasses and set them on the desk in a huff. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his midriff, giving her a look that said "you're interrupting me, can we finish with this conversation quickly?"

"Meri, she's upset because I requested that Nicholas not continue seeing the young man that is recently in his life...and in his apartment...and in his bed."

"You're speaking of Jeffrey?" Meredith asked.

"YOU knew as well?" he boomed.

"I've known about all of them, not that there are many. Nicholas is quite choosy, very careful in his pursuits. What's wrong with Jeffrey that you find it necessary to demand that he no longer see him?" she asked, her anger piqued.

"His social status is not up to par, Meri, and Nicholas is too important to the business to engage in relationships that are destined to cause drama. And when Mr. Sterling realizes that Nicholas is no longer interested, and therefore the money train is stalled on the tracks, he will, inevitably, create drama. I won't have it. I have accomplished too much to have it all fall down because of a hanger-on. " David replied as if this was the most normal of conversations.

Meredith stood in the doorway of his office, anger simmering under her skin. Her mama bear instincts were buzzing and she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth if she opened it now. She took a deep breath instead.

"Are we finished here, because I have a lot of work to do?"

"Not just yet, David. Can you tell me...give me one good reason to think that this relationship will crash and burn as you've predicted? Clearly you've had Jeffrey checked out, probably before you hung up the phone with whoever made you aware of Nick's interest in him. What, exactly, did you find that scares you?" Meredith calmly asked, but there was fire in her eyes.

"I've told you. He is not of our social status and ..." he began.

"DAVID!" Meredith yelled, appalled. "Thirty two years we've been together...THIRTY TWO! And never, have I EVER, heard you say something so unbelievably ignorant! I'm appalled and ashamed of you for this...this...complete act of stupidity! You will call Nicholas, right now, and apologize for this insanity, and tell him that you ... you...fell and hit your head or something!" she squawked. "Have you lost your mind?!"

David sat in his comfy $2500 desk chair, simply staring at his wife with wide eyes. He had never in all of their years together, seen her this upset, this aggravated with him. She had also never sided against him. THAT is what pissed him off.

"I'll do nothing of the sort!" he said, pounding his fist on the desk, making the supplies jump off the wood surface. "And YOU will know your place, Meredith! How dare you..."

"ME?" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "David, this is beyond horrible. This is...it's...you've hit a new low. I will not stand for it. And I will remember my _place_, husband, and at this time, that _place_ is no longer at your side until you come to your senses! He is your SON, David. He is a human being with feelings and emotions and the biggest heart of any of your six children. Whether he realizes it or not yet, he is in love with that boy, and you will NOT ruin this for him!" she said, stepping out and slamming the door to the office.

She knocked quietly on Bailey's door, hearing the faint 'come in' and walked inside. Meredith took in the sight of her beautiful only daughter, her dark, naturally wavy locks hanging in her face which was clearly tear streaked now.

"I called Nicky." she sobbed. "I got his voicemail. I've never gotten his...his voicemail!" she hiccupped. "NEVER. He always picks up when I call. Even in the middle of meetings he's gotten up and walked out to answer my call. Do you think he thinks we're all against Jeff? I left a message...I told him I wanted to meet him, and not to let dad push him around. Jeff….he sounds...sounds so nice, mom. I don't remember ever hearing Nick sound this happy about anyone...about anything, for that matter. How can daddy be like this to him?" she wailed.

Meredith held her daughter tightly in her arms, knowing that she and Nick had a bond the others didn't. Bailey told him everything, and he told Bailey...a lot. Their age difference, although only 8 years, was still significant. At least she hoped Nick had enough sense to keep SOME things back! She smiled, glad that Bailey had called him, and aware of the reason Nick probably didn't answer. Chances are, Jeff was there, and right now, things were probably a little crazy.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

"Jeff! Jeff please...ok, wait. Sit down. Just...PLEASE!" Nick begged.

"Nicky...it's ok." Jeff started.

"NO! No it's not ok! I don't know where he's coming from, I don't know what started this, and to be blatantly honest, I don't give a damn! I'm a grown man, Jeff. I decide what my life is, not him. He may be my father, but he certainly doesn't have this kind of control over me. If he thinks he does, or he should, he's in for a rude wake up call! And frankly, I'm a little scared that after one uncomfortable phone call, you're ready to walk out on me…Jeff….please. Don't leave." He pleaded.

Jeff didn't know what to think...what to do. He sat on the edge of the bed recalling the conversation that he was able to hear between Nick and his father.

"Do you think that? Do you think I'm here for your money?" Jeff asked, sadly.

"NO! Jeff...no. I've never thought that. I had no reason to. None of those guys at work know anything about me. They have no idea there's anything to me but that guitar, you couldn't have known!" Suddenly he laughed. "Are you? Is that why you wanted to talk to me that night? When Blaine sent you that photo, did I have a sign on my forehead that read 'might have money, jump onboard'?" Nick grinned.

"Nicky...no. Just...no. I've never had money. I've never been poor, but I've never felt like I was deprived of anything. It's never been an issue. My mom works, she's a teacher, I told you that. She doesn't make a ton of money, but she makes enough...and when my dad died, well, we ended up with a little money from that, but she shoved most of that away for my education. I make decent money, I can't complain. But it's not important to me...it's just...not." Jeff stated, matter of factly. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to jump onboard _you_ when I saw that picture" Jeff laughed. Nick smiled, finally. "But if walking away is what I need to do to prove that I don't want your money, then that's what I'll have to do. Screw the money Nick….it's not important to me. You…..YOU are important to me!"

"Jeff, I'd really like to forget the events of the past half hour and just...just move on. I warned you about my dad. He can be a real ass...again, this is why I'm here and he's there. I knew there was no way I could work with him, in close contact, on a daily basis. I'd have lost my mind, and probably any morals I started with. I won't lose _you_, Jeff. I won't. Unless you want to go. But I'll fight you on that, and you have my word on it." Nick smiled at him, so much adoration in his eyes that Jeff thought he might just melt.

"I don't want to cause problems with you and your family, Nick...I really don't. If this thing we have...if it's going to cause problems, then we need to really talk seriously about it. They're you're family, Nick. This is a big thing!"

Just then, Nick's phone buzzed with a text message from somewhere across the room where he'd thrown it. Retrieving it, he found two missed calls and a few texts in the last 15 minutes. What was going on? So, his curiosity got the better of him, and he picked up his phone. And smiled. A big, mind numbing smile that made Jeff's whole being just...sing.

_2:12 pm from Bailey: Nicky you didn't answer my call. Please pick up. Dad's wrong! And I told him so! _

_2:14 pm from Mom: Nicholas, please call me when you have a minute. We need to speak about this rubbish with your father. _

_2:20 pm from Robby: Nick, dad's a dick. Ignore him. The rest of us do! :) _

_2:21 pm from Danny: The opinions of the patriarch in this family do not necessarily represent those of the rest of the household. _

Grinning madly, he handed the phone to Jeff, whose eyes became misty as he read the texts.

"They haven't even met me...how do they...why..." Jeff muttered out.

"Yeah...well, they've met me...and I've talked to them about you...well, mom and Bailey anyway, and they know how I feel about you. Actually...Rob and Danny know how I feel because...they...um...when we were uh...on the phone...and you were teasing and I was on the balcony and I thought the door was closed but...I'm an idiot, and it wasn't so they...uh...heard." Nick blushed deeply.

"Oh my GOD are you kidding me?!" Jeff yelled, laughing. "Well now I don't know if I ever want to meet them. That kind of requires eye contact, which is something I may never be able to do! Oh my god, Nicky!" he grinned, blushing.

"You think I didn't get razzed for it? It was awful! They keep calling me 'Nicky' now...and I'm only _your_ Nicky..." Nick said softly. "The bottom line is that they trust my judgement...and I trust you, Jeff. Just...please don't walk away from us."

"And if your dad finds out?" Jeff asked.

"Then he does. Again, I'm a grown man, and he doesn't have any say in my private life. I want _YOU_ in my private life, so he'll have to deal with it. Now...I believe we were a lot more comfortable and a lot less anxious before we were so rudely interrupted?" Nick smiled at him, easing back on the bed, and patting the space next to him. They curled up, spooning together, and pulled the comforter up around themselves.

"We gonna sleep all day?" Jeff asked, grinning.

"Who said anything about sleep?" came the reply.

"Cheeky!" Jeff laughed, burying his face in Nick's chest. He tried so hard to relax….to just calm down enough to drift off, but he couldn't. He'd heard Nick's dad. This wasn't going to be easy on Nick, and Jeff just hoped he knew what he was getting into with his father.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

"Evee…..honey, you have to let go" Maggie tried to tell her. Evee was having none of it. She still hadn't said a word, she was shaking like crazy, and Kurt was terrified for her. Their attempts at physically removing her were almost painful for him, so he could only imagine what it was like for her.

"Evee, we need to go to the hospital and let the doctor…um...look at mommy's eye, ok?" Maggie said, stretching the truth. In fact, the paramedics on site had already cleaned and stitched her wounded eye, but they were wary of leaving Evee without medical treatment. She was having no part of getting into that ambulance.

Maggie was pacing the sidewalk in front of their building. Josh had been gone for nearly an hour now, and they were still sitting there trying to maneuver the kids into the ambulance. Maggie was frazzled. Blaine was tired, but had run home long enough to put shoes and a shirt on. Sebastian had gone home to a totally confused Hunter, the latter having woken to find Seb gone and the front door wide open. Kurt was…Kurt was serene.

Blaine didn't get it. Last night he'd put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and he'd totally freaked out on him. Evee had been holding him around the neck now for the better part of an hour and a half and he seemed just fine with it. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy for Kurt or insulted.

"Ms. Jennings, I realize she's only 6, but we can't hold the squad here much longer. We have to do something…" the paramedic explained.

"Maggie…what if…can I go?" Kurt asked. He glanced at the paramedic who shrugged and gave a bored look. "Hey, whatever works. Climb on in, guys."

Kurt walked towards the ambulance and felt Evee's arms tighten up just a little bit more. Maggie looked from Kurt and Evee to Matthew and knew they wouldn't all fit in the ambulance together. Being away from her daughter, who was obviously frightened, was painful.

"Evee…I'm not letting go. I'm going with you. We'll just run on down to the hospital with these guys and they'll take a look at us and see what's going on…make sure we're ok, alright?" Kurt soothed. Evee didn't answer, but she did let up on the pressure around his neck a little bit.

Kurt climbed into the back of the ambulance, and an officer agreed to transport Maggie and Matthew in a squad car. At the tap on the window, Maggie startled. Blaine stood outside the door asking for her permission to open it; she nodded.

"How 'bout I ride with my buddy Matthew, here, and you can keep Kurt company in the ambulance?" he offered. Maggie gave Matthew a questioning look and he nodded his approval. She gave him a bright, beaming smile and thanked him. Blaine switched places with Maggie and she headed toward Kurt and Evee.

The doctor was a little confused at first when he saw the odd group. The little girl was holding on to the chestnut haired man for dear life, and when questioned, it was revealed that he was not her father, nor was he a close friend or relative. In fact, they'd just met that day, but she wasn't letting go.

"It's not uncommon, I suppose" the doctor said. "Mr. Hummel was the one who protected her from harm, so now she associates him with safety. After everything she heard and saw today, it's not surprising that she doesn't want to let go of that safe place."

He motioned for a nurse and they stepped outside the curtained off area to talk. When he returned, he explained to Maggie that they could possibly sedate Evee and check her thoroughly, thus letting her relax and let go of Kurt. Maggie wasn't thrilled with this idea, but after discussing it further, gave the doctor permission to do so. Unfortunately, it would take a while for the drugs to wear off, and they'd be stuck in that hospital room for longer than she'd planned.

Kurt, on the other hand, wasn't at all happy with the idea.

"I don't know….I mean, I realize I'm not…anyone, to Evee, but….don't you think that's a little extreme? Sedating her? Can you just….can you give me a minute in here…if everyone just goes outside for a few minutes?" Kurt asked.

"I think our best bet is to just…" the doctor began.

"No! Sedating as six year old is not the answer…at least I don't think so. Let me just talk to her for a few minutes, ok? Maggie?" Kurt said, giving Maggie a pleading look.

"Ok…" Maggie began. "Evee….baby, I'm just going to go sit in the hallway for a few minutes, ok?" she said softly in Evee's ear. Everyone filed out, Blaine giving Kurt a smile and a thumbs up when he left.

"Hey, Matthew, whadda ya say you and I go get something from the vending machines down the hall, bud?" Blaine said. Matthew readily agreed.

Kurt circled both arms snuggly around Evee's small body. She had stopped trembling now, but was still not letting go. Oddly, he was ok with this, and found it completely weird that he, of all people, was a source of comfort for someone. For the past year or more he'd been the one seeking comfort from everyone around him. It was an odd feeling, being the comforting one.

"Ev…hey. It's just you and me here now, ok? I don't want you to be scared or anything. I know this place is really strange. Have you ever been to a hospital before? I have. It wasn't so long ago, actually. I was really scared, too, and I'm a grown man. I get it, that you're kinda scared here, but the funny thing is, even if this place is weird to you, and the machines make funny sounds, and the people are all strangers….I know, I remember all that, but these people….they went to school for a long, long time to learn how to take care of people…big people, little people, old people…..young people like you. And you know what else?" Kurt rambled on, speaking in a low, soothing voice "people that become doctors and nurses…they don't do it because they want to tell people what to do, they do it because they're special…they like people, especially little people like you. They spend a lot of time learning how to make people like you and me better when we're not feeling so well…when we're having a bad day.

I know today was really bad, Ev. I was really scared when I saw you and Matthew at the door. Even though I'm a big guy, I was frightened. Big people get scared too, so don't worry about being scared. When I was in the hospital, I was pretty scared….not only because I was there, but because someone…..someone that I once thought was my friend did something really bad, and hurt me….really badly." Kurt felt his breath hitch, and his heart was beating out of his chest. He could feel it, and he knew Evee could as well.

"Ev….I can sit here with you all day, and if that's what you want, I will. But I know how strong you are. Blaine told me how much of a big girl you are, helping your mom out at home. He said you know how to cook mac n cheese and make scrambled eggs, is that true? 'Cause you know what? When I was little, my mom….she….she got sick…and she had to leave my dad and I….and my dad wasn't such a good cook, so I had to learn how to cook." He smiled. "I was only eight then…just a little bit older than you, but, even then, I didn't know how to make mac n cheese yet! That's pretty impressive!" he grinned.

"Blaine told me that you help out a lot with Matthew, too. I know, little brothers can be a big pain in the butt I guess. I don't have one, but I've heard all kinds of stories…" he trailed off. He thought, for a split second, that Evee's arms may have loosened just a little bit, so he kept talking.

"I bet it was bad to hear Josh yelling like that, especially at your mom, huh? 'Cause he was nice before, and then he came there today and he wasn't so nice anymore. Sometimes adults get upset, and they don't do it the right way. Instead of talking about it, they just yell, and that doesn't really help anyone. I guess it would have been better if he would have called your mom and said he was coming over, right? Then they could have sat down and talked about….." but he was cut off by a little voice.

"How did you get not scared anymore?" Evee whispered in his ear.

"Um…well, I um…..I talked to my dad some….he's kind of my best friend. He's a neat guy. You'll have to meet him sometime when he visits me. And I sang…a lot….to myself, actually. Do you sing?" Kurt asked her.

"When I sing, Matthew says I sound like a dying dog" she said matter of factly. Kurt giggled.

"I don't think that's true, though, is it?" he asked.

"Will you….will you sing for me Mr. Kurt?" she whispered, still holding on tightly.

Kurt was a little surprised…stunned, actually. They were in the middle of a hospital, after all, in the emergency room, with people all around. He hadn't sung for anyone but himself since Glee club in high school…but if that's what Evee wanted, and if it would make things better, he would sing.

"My mom used to sing this to me when I was scared. Her name was Elizabeth, my mom. She was pretty, like you….." he let it hang in the air for a minute and began singing softly at first, so only Evee could hear.

When you're weary

Feeling small

When tears are in your eyes

I will dry them all

I'm on your side

When times get rough

And friends just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Evee seemed to let go a little bit and settled her head on Kurt's shoulder instead of having it pressed tightly to the side of his face and neck. He kept singing, unaware that he was attracting attention outside the curtains. He got up off the hospital bed where he'd been sitting and began to sway around the little curtained off area with Evee held tightly in his arms.

When you're down and out

When you're on the street

When evening falls so hard

I will comfort you

I'll take your part

When darkness comes

And pain is all around

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Maggie was in awe. She was afraid to move the curtain, but it was clear that the angelic voice was coming from Maggie's little space. Blaine and Matthew had returned from the vending machines and were standing next to her. Matthew, focused on his Snickers, paid little attention, but Blaine was stunned. It seemed that activity in the E.R. was slowly coming to a halt as everyone slowed to hear the beautiful melody from cubicle 4. Blaine was finding it hard to breathe, and Maggie was quietly sobbing outright. He reached over and grabbed her hand and they stood, listening, a small crowd slowly forming around them outside the curtains.

Kurt continued with the song, nearly struck dumb when Evee took up the next verse with him, singing pretty well for a six year old. Her little voice was sweet and hesitant, but she knew all the words, and Kurt had to hold back tears. She was letting go….her hold on his neck nowhere near as tight as it was when they'd come in. Her voice was soft, but what surprised him the most was that she knew this song…of all songs. It wasn't exactly new.

Sail on Silver Girl,

Sail on by

Your time has come to shine

All your dreams are on their way

See how they shine

If you need a friend

I'm sailing right behind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

They let the last note hang on for a bit, Kurt smiling down at her and Evee finally lifting her eyes to his. She had let go, completely, and was now just being held by Kurt, still swaying in their curtained off world. She put a hand to his cheek and smiled at him.

"My Grammy used to sing that song to me and Mattie all the time. She said it's Simon and Garfield."

Kurt almost choked.

"Garfunkel, honey….Simon and Garfunkel. You have an amazing little voice in there. Do you sing at school?"

"Sometimes…we sing silly songs at school though, not Simon and Garfield."

"I'm really impressed, Ev….that was….that was very nice. Thank you for singing with me." He smiled at her.

"You have pretty eyes, Mr. Kurt. What color are they?" she asked. "They're not blue, but they're not green, but they're not grey….it's like a rainbow in there."

Kurt was bewitched. When she finally smiled at him, he lost his heart to a girl for only the second time in his life….the first, being to his mom years ago.

"Think we should go find your mom? I think she'd want to know that you're feeling a little better, ok?" Kurt asked her.

She tensed a little bit, but Kurt reassured her.

"If you don't want to we can just hang here until they get back? I can ask a nurse to get your mom, too, if you want to see her?"

"Ok….just…will you stay here until she comes back?" Evee asked him.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't leave you alone here, ever. Ok, just one sec…let me stick my head out and…OH!" Kurt jerked back from the small crowd of people outside the curtain he'd just pulled back. He hadn't realized until now how quiet it had gone around them.

"Um….Maggie…she uh….what's going on?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Impromptu concert, apparently." Blaine smiled. "Kurt….wow…that was….amazing!"

The small crowd clapped softly for a minute, nurses and orderlies smiling brightly at him, then began to disperse. Evee sat on the hospital bed looking around Kurt for her mom, who then came in and sat next to her, Blaine and Matthew tagging behind.

"This is boring!" Matthew said loudly.

"Uh….well, if your mom says it's ok, you can come home and hang with me for a little bit? I don't have to work tonight…we can chill and do some 'dude' stuff if you want?" Blaine said.

Maggie rolled her eyes at Matthew and then cast Blaine a thankful glance.

"Matthew….listen to Blaine, ok? He's in charge tonight. I don't want to hear any crazy stories of wild parties and beers, ok? I know how you are, little man!" she joked with Matthew. "You keep him in line, Blaine" she said seriously.

"No problem. I'll see you back at home, Evee. You hang in there, baby girl…you're doing just fine, k?" Blaine said to her. Before he stepped away, the doctor slipped back in the curtained off area.

"K, Mr. Blaine." Evee smiled at him sweetly. She still clung shyly to her mom who was still sitting next to her on the bed when the doctor stuck his head back in.

"Well! It looks like things are going much better in here now!" he smiled brightly at her. "It seems Mr. Hummel is a miracle worker?" he grinned.

"Uh…no…I don't….know about that. We just had a little talk…shared a few things in common, I guess."

"Mr. Kurt's friend hurt him really bad and he had to go to the hospital" Evee said quietly, innocently.

Kurt sucked in air and his eyes flew wide. He hadn't been aware of the crowd outside the curtain when he and Evee were talking, and honestly, he wasn't even sure she'd heard a word he said until now. All eyes turned to him, and thankfully Blaine stepped in to curb what could have been a totally awkward moment.

"Sometimes people we know do things we don't expect, Ev….and sometimes they hurt us, but we have to be strong and ask people for help to make it better. We have to lean on other people who can be strong while we don't feel so strong. Just like you were able to lean on Mr. Kurt."

Evee reached out for Kurt's hand and he flinched away, finally admitting that his hand was bruised and swollen. Up til now it had been the least important thing on his mind. He clasped his right hand with hers instead and gave her a loving smile.

"I think, perhaps, it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to have an x-ray done on that hand, Mr. Hummel?" the doctor stated with a raised brow.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

After a movie, pizza, nachos and rootbeer floats, Matthew was snuggled up in bed, in the spare room. Kurt was home, hand in a brace due to a sprained wrist and chipped bone in the knuckle of his left hand, and he was situated on the sofa with Blaine watching TV. Blaine had called Jeff to tell him of the days' events, and to make sure it was ok for Matthew to crash in "Jeff's room" for a night. Jeff was going to stay at Nick's apartment, for which he was falling over himself apologizing.

"Blaine, I'll come back first thing in the morning, I swear….I feel so bad that I was gone all day today and all night last night. I came to visit YOU after all…" he began.

"Jeffie?" Blaine interrupted.

"Uh huh?"

"Do you loooooove him?" Blaine teased him, grinning. For a few seconds there was silence….then a sniffly laugh….a hiccup.

"Is it too soon to know that, Blainers?" Jeff asked him. They both already knew the answer.

"No, it's never too soon to know it, only too late to realize it, I think." Blaine answered.

"This isn't going to be an easy relationship, Blaine. There's a lot I need to talk to you about….some things that aren't going to be smooth sailing, bro. I have to talk to Nick about what I can say….but I need your take on some stuff. It's important, Blaine. ….really important to me."

"Jeff, take your time. I'll be here, when you feel like coming back. I have my hands full here, anyway, so don't stress about this, ok? I'm not upset in any way, I just want you to spend time with him while you can."

"You're the best, B….just…..thanks. Really….thank you. I love you, man." Jeff smiled into the phone.

"Love you back, Jeffie. Get some sleep, k? You sound exhausted." Blaine told him.

"Can't be exhausted…spent the whole day in bed…." Jeff snickered.

"Annnnnnnnd, TMI…..I'm out!" Blaine laughed, then disconnected the call. He shook his head grinning at the phone. Kurt laughed at him when he'd hung up.

"TMI?" he questioned.

"I said he sounded exhausted, and he said he couldn't be exhausted, they spent the whole day in bed…so yeah, TMI!" Blaine laughed.

"You wanna know….you KNOW you wanna know!" Kurt laughed out loud, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe, but not when Nick's sitting right there!" Blaine laughed.

"I like him….Jeff that is." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. "He makes you smile….real, genuine, light up your eyes smiles. They look good on you" Kurt told him from the other end of the sofa.

"He's one of the best guys I know. His heart is so big….he cares so much about people. I've seen him get hurt so many times because he's just so damn nice…..I hope Nick is what he needs. Maybe they're what they both need?" Blaine smiled. "I don't know a whole lot about Nick, but I think he's a decent guy from what I can tell. Jeff says he doesn't talk openly about his 'career' choices, but who am I to say what he should be comfortable talking about?"

"So, what, you're afraid Jeff's holed up in some tiny, shithole apartment with some guy who thinks he should play guitar in a band for the rest of his life?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, not afraid. If that's what Jeff wants, then that's what I'm ok with. Jeff's not like that. His whole perception of Nick will be what's in his heart, in his head, and it won't matter one bit what's in his checking account, if anything." Blaine explained.

"As it should be, then?" Kurt questioned.

"He'll stick with what's important. He loves Nick….wow…a lot. I've known him for years and I've never heard 'that' in his voice before. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for 'em. He said there's a lot to talk about, though. We'll see what that's about I guess. SO! How's the hand, Kurtie?"

Kurt smiled at the nickname. He was never one for nicknames, but this came out more like a term of endearment, and he was quite ok with that.

"Throbbing, actually." Kurt answered. They gave me pain pills, but they say 'may cause drowsiness' on the bottle. I don't want to crash out on you again tonight!" he smiled at Blaine.

"I don't recall complaining?" Blaine grinned at him. You're always welcome to crash here anytime, ok?"

"Noted…" Kurt grinned, glancing at the door when he heard a knock. Blaine got up to answer it.

"Sebastian, how's your jaw?" he said when he opened the door.

"Good….merely a fleshwound!" he said in his fake British accent, making Blaine laugh. "Just wanted to stop over and see how the kids are doing….how Maggie's faring. Have you heard from her?"

"Matthew is asleep in my guest room." Blaine explained. "Maggie called about an hour ago to say they want to watch Evee overnight. Apparently when the kids took off from their room, Josh knocked her down before she could get out of the hallway and she hit her head. I'm just grateful he didn't come after them and he stayed in the apartment."

"What about the apartment door?" Seb asked.

"Helen said they've sort of makeshift locked it until the owner can come tomorrow to get it repaired. She's going to keep an eye on it tonight and keep the front door locked. Apparently it's supposed to be that way, anyway, and the other tenants have just gotten lazy with locking that front door."

"Any word on the boyfriend?" Seb asked.

"Not that I know of. I guess they'll talk to Maggie about it?" Blaine said. "Hey, and thanks again for your help this afternoon, both of you guys….I don't know what I'd have done without you." Blaine smiled.

"Both?" Seb asked. Blaine moved aside to show Kurt sitting on the end of the sofa, waving his fingers at him and smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"Oh…hey Kurt." Sebastian said with a weak smile in his direction.

"Sebastian….." Kurt let the word drift away and smiled politely, hoping Seb would drift away as well.

Clearly, Seb wasn't expecting Kurt to be there. Now that he was, Seb's interest wasn't nearly as peaked as it had been. Didn't matter…he was expecting Hunter to show up soon, anyway, and after the events of the early morning, he thought it best not to be standing in the hall talking to his "new neighbor" when Hunter arrived.

"Well, keep me posted. I hope they're all ok. See you guys around." He smiled. Oh that damn meerkat smile…Kurt thought.

"Yep….take it easy, Seb…" Blaine said, closing the door. "See?" he said, smiling widely at Kurt.

"See what? That you may as well be a pork chop dangling in front of a starving dog?" Kurt replied dryly.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "He's seen you here now…and I didn't invite him in, so he will hopefully figure out it's not something he should push, right?"

"You're giving him too much credit and WAY too much humanity I'm sure." Kurt snarked. "The minute I'm gone he'll be on you like white on rice, Blaine. We both know it's true."

Blaine just smiled and took in a deep breath, sitting down on the sofa again. He looked at Kurt for a long while, just watching the way Kurt's lips moved when he talked, the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was excited about what he was saying, the way he licked his lips when he was nervous. Blaine was enchanted. His mind drifted….

"…..so I said I'd do it, and now I'm really behind. I'm freaking out because I know this is going to set me back!" Kurt rattled off, gesturing to his injured hand. "Did you catch a word of that? Blaine?" he waved his hand in front of Blaine's eyes to get his attention. Blaine's head was cocked to one side and he had a really dopey grin on his face.

"Huh? Oh…shit….I'm sorry, I zoned out there…I was…..um…." he stuttered out.

"You were…uh…what?" Kurt teased him.

"I was staring, alright? I was watching you, watching your mouth while you were speaking. Clearly you've never done that or you'd know just how sensuous your mouth is, Kurt." Blaine blurted out without thinking. "Oh my God…I…..um…." he faltered.

Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair and bit his bottom lip, his smile lighting up the whole room. He was at a loss for words.

"Kurt, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry…I just…do you have any clue how beautiful you are?" Kurt's eyes went wide at Blaine's words. "You don't, do you. Wow…Kurt." He said, taking in a huge breath, willing his heart to slow down a bit. "I could just sit here and stare at you all night." He said, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"That would require me staying all night here again, though" Kurt said, being cheeky and flirty.

"Yeah….I guess it would." Blaine grinned. "Unless, of course, you don't want to hang out with me tonight?"

"I should go lock my door, probably, if I'm going to stay any longer."

"I'll wait. I'll be right here on the sofa waiting on you to return." Blaine said playfully.

"Do you think it's ok? I mean, with Matthew here and all….I don't want Maggie to get upset with you…with me…with us." Kurt said, worried.

"Are we going to give her something to be upset about? I was thinking of a movie and talking more…..what were _YOU_ thinking, Kurt?" Blaine teased.

"I was thinking I need to lock my door!" Kurt squealed, and fled to his own apartment, hearing Blaine snickering behind him. "Shut up, Porkchop!" he laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"So are we going to talk about the other night or pretend it didn't happen?" Blaine asked, shyly. He didn't want to upset Kurt, but not knowing what set him off wasn't helping things. Blaine was terrified to touch him, and it was physically painful for him to be so close to Kurt and not touch. He'd never realized the extent of his 'touchy feely' nature until he couldn't and had to hold back.

"Blaine….." Kurt said, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Kurt, please….let me in. I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Blaine! Please don't think that…it's just…." Kurt let out a long sigh. "Blaine, when you put your hands up around my shoulders…by my neck….I….I saw it all….I saw it happening again. Jackson's hands around my neck, not being able to breathe. I'm sorry I went into a panic, really I am. Please don't think you did something wrong, Blaine. I am the one that has to learn to deal with things better."

"But that's just it! If I'd known that was going to upset you, I never would have done it!" Blaine tried to explain.

"I….I…didn't know it would happen, though." Kurt sighed. "I haven't let anyone…..touch me…that way…since then, so I didn't know, Blaine."

"I want to help you, Kurt. Please let me. Tell me how?" Blaine pleaded with a soft smile.

"I don't…I don't know how…how to tell you to help. I don't know what to do or what's going to trigger me. I spoke with Dr. Stein early yesterday morning and we have an appointment for Tuesday evening, and probably Thursday as well. She wants me to write everything in a journal, to get all of my feelings out on paper. Supposedly it'll help. I guess we'll see." Kurt said.

"This Dr. Stein is a therapist?" Blaine asked, taking note of the name.

"Yeah, she's….well, technically, she's a psychotherapist who specializes in….um….r….um, helping people like me." Kurt answered.

"Did you see someone back in Ohio, too?"

"Yeah, Dr. Reynolds, but he…I dunno, he was a little odd. It was as if I couldn't connect with him. I think the fact that I'm gay was a big 'block' for him that he couldn't get over. I thought it was really strange to be referred to him if he's homophobic. Clearly the hospital knew I was gay….I dunno, maybe I'm reading too much into it." Kurt shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"But Dr. Stein seems to be a better fit?" Blaine was curious.

"She is…definitely. She has never come right out and said it, but I think there's a chance she's been through what I've been through, at least to some extent. She seems to connect more, to feel more sympathy without coming off as condescending. Does that make sense?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, totally. Nobody wants someone to just pat them on the head and act like they know what's going on or how they feel. If you connect with her, it's probably easier to open up to her, right?"

"I think she'll be a keeper. I feel comfortable telling her things I've never said outloud." Kurt stated.

"Like the fact that you were raped?" Blaine blurted out matter of factly. Kurt's eyes flew up to meet Blaine's, his face devoid of emotion, his eyes wide. Kurt said nothing. "Kurt, have you ever…..have you said the words?"

"What….Blaine, of course…I've…" Kurt stuttered out.

"Can you? Without panic? Look at me and say those three words, Kurt. Tell me, in basic terms, what happened to you…what Jackson did." Blaine pushed.

"Blaine…what are you doing? What are you trying to….just…..I don't get it."

"Kurt, say the words. Look at me, and say the words." Blaine told him flatly.

"I….Blaine, I can't…." Kurt was curling in on himself now.

"Kurt, I think it's important. Do it for me…..I want you to look at me in the eyes and say the words. Admitting what happened is the first step to moving past it, isn't it?"

"Blaine…."

"Kurt…?"

Kurt's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. Biting his bottom lip, he held back tears that were threatening to escape. Another deep breath. They sat together on the sofa, neither one saying a word for awhile, just being there together. Blaine didn't want to push anymore. He had been doing his homework, and he thought he had found part of the issue with Kurt.

Kurt sat silently, a million things going through his mind. He began to recount conversations in his head. The helpful part was that he hadn't discussed his situation with very many people at all. In fact, he hadn't even told the doctor and nurse who were in his room when the police officer came in. The doctor had given the officer all the information he'd asked for when Kurt wouldn't answer vocally. Most of his responses were yes and no, given only as a head shake or nod. When the nurse asked "Mr. Hummel, would you sign this release so that we can give a copy of your chart to the police?" he readily agreed. Surely all the information they needed was there, and they'd leave him alone sooner if they had what they needed, right?

He'd finally broken down and told his dad bits and pieces, who had then relayed the story to Carol, but Carol, being a nurse at the hospital he was in, had access to his chart. She knew all the intimate details, and he saw the sadness in her eyes every time they made eye contact for months afterward.

Since he was an adult, the hospital was not allowed to release the personal information they had on Kurt to anyone without his consent, and that meant Burt as well. For two days he'd said nothing to anyone, not even Carol or Burt. He sat, stoic, in his hospital bed, hoping that if he just kept sleeping, he'd eventually wake to find it had all been a bad, bad dream.

The information in his file was already there for his first appointment with Dr. Reynolds, so he found no need to retell the story. He wasn't asked too, either. In fact, the situation itself, when the police found him, was clearly evident….what happened was no secret. He hadn't testified in court…there was no need. Jax plead guilty…for God's sake, the cops walked in on him trying to choke Kurt to death, it wasn't as if he could get out of it. Had he ever said the words? Outloud? To himself? He hadn't, had he?

Another deep breath, eyes falling closed. He let out the breath and bit his bottom lip, pushing his fingers into his hair. He still couldn't look Blaine in the eye when he said it, though.

"I….I was….raped. I was raped." Eyes still closed, he let out a long, sad sigh. Then the tears came.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88

"I don't want you to go." Nick mumbled into Jeff's neck.

"We still have tonight. I don't turn into a pumpkin at midnight or anything, Nicky." Jeff smiled.

"But tomorrow you go back to Ohio. I can't tell you how much that makes me feel like I'm suffocating. How do you spend 24 hours with someone and feel like part of you is missing when you think of them leaving?"

"Nicky….." Jeff smiled, leaning down to kiss Nick's forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. "I'm not dying, I'm going home. I'll be back, I promise. You can come see me, too, if you want?" he grinned. "Although, I can't really say the accommodations will be anywhere near this grand." He laughed. "I've fallen head over heels in love…with your bed" he laughed. Nick whapped him with a pillow.

"Jerk! You only like me for my mattress!" Nick yelled.

"You've found me out. Damn it! I thought I was being so sly, too!"

Nick was quiet, obviously thinking. Jeff let it go for a few minutes, wondering what was on Nick's mind. Jeff's mind was occupied with tomorrow morning. Leave Nicky, go back to Blaine's, pack, say goodbye, get to the airport on time…go home. Go away from Nick. Oh God, it hurt. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He felt Nick's thumb run across his cheekbone, down over his jawbone softly.

"I know, baby. I know…me too." Nick whispered.

"Don't let go tonight, Nicky, ok? Just… don't let go, please." Jeff mumbled out then snuggled in close to Nick's firm, warm body again, trying desperately not to think, not to cry, just to feel. He had a really sick feeling that he wouldn't have this again, maybe for a long time. Maybe ever. The text message he'd received on his phone earlier didn't make him any more hopeful.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

_9:34 from Trent: B, you there?_

_9:35 from Blaine: Here, bud. Assuming you got home ok? You didn't answer when I called. _

_9:36 from Trent: Got home fine, thanks. Seems someone got word of it and met me at the airport. Any idea how that might have happened?_

_9:38: from Blaine: No idea….who would have done such a thing? Terrible….._

_9:39: from Trent: Well, anyway, thanks for that. _

_9:40 from Blaine: Did you figure out what your surprise was?_

_9:41 from Trent: There were two, actually. Jeffie around? _

_9:42 from Blaine: Naw, he's at Nick's. Has been since late Saturday night. He's in loooooove, T. J _

_9:44 from Trent: It's kinda funny, these things….I wanna tell you guys at the same time. You'll get a kick out of it, I'm sure. He coming back in the morning? _

_9:45 from Blaine: Yeah, to pack and head to the airport I guess. Hey, it was great having you guys here, even if it wasn't a long weekend like we planned. Come back soon, ok? Still lots we have to do….maybe catch a Yankees game this summer?_

_9:47 from Trent: Count on it. Maybe I'll bring the idiot? _

_9:48 from Blaine: I'd seriously love that. You guys are welcome here anytime. Should I get with you in the morning when Jeff's here?_

_9:50 from Trent: Sounds good, B. Tell Kurt I said goodnight ;) _

_9:52 from Blaine: Hey! Who said Kurt's here?_

_9:53 from Trent: Bitch, please…_

_9:54 from Blaine: Why's everyone calling me bitch all of a sudden? It's a conspiracy!_

_9:55 from Trent: Everyone? Who else? _

_9:56 from Blaine: Oh T, you missed all the excitement. I'll tell you 'bout it tomorrow morning. Tell Thad goodnight. I know he's there. _

_9:57 from Trent: He is, he's half asleep. We have a long ride home tomorrow or I'd wake him to say hey._

_9:58 from Blaine: Ride home? _

_10:00 from Trent: Goodnight Blainers… I'll talk to you in the morning. J_

_10:01 from Blaine: Goodnight, T…..I look forward to it! _

"Trent says goodnight. How he knew you were here is beyond me!" Blaine snickered. Kurt was sitting on the sofa, knees pulled up to his chest. He'd left his shoes by the door and he was staring at his toes, wiggling them now and again, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Blaine hated having pushed him, but everything he'd read so far said that facing what happened, and admitting it out loud, was the first step to what they called 'recovery'. As if. He was well aware that Kurt wouldn't 'recover' from this as if it was a common head cold….but maybe if they viewed it like a surgery? It happened, and part of Kurt was taken away. Now there was a scar, but that scar built character, and it didn't define who Kurt was. Kurt was so much more than that.

"I won't beat a dead horse, Kurt. I want to help you get through this. I want to help you feel better. I'm not going to say 'get better' because that implies you're not well, and you're fine the way you are, I like you just the way you are, ok?"

"But?" Kurt smiled shyly.

"But I don't think YOU like you the way you are, and I want to help you get that back. I mean, just look at this…look how talented you are!" Blaine said, motioning toward the coffee table where all of Kurt's newest sketches were laid out. David Perry came to you, Kurt. HE came to you. That should tell you something. You're entire worth is not based on something that happened to you a year ago. I want you to love who you are now… just the way you are now."

"It's tough , Blaine. You don't know how it is to have the nightmares I have, the flashbacks, the sickening feeling every time I look in the mirror and see this weak person staring back at me."

"Weak? WEAK?! Kurt you can't be serious. A weak man wouldn't leave all of his comforting things behind and move to a huge new city. A weak man would have buried himself into his bed and stayed there feeling sorry for himself. A weak man wouldn't have continued to sketch and plan and save to get what he wanted. A weak man would not have willingly grabbed two complete strangers to protect them from harm. No, Kurt, you're anything but weak. Don't ever think that!" Blaine reprimanded him.

Kurt pouted a little bit. "Blaine, I'm….I'm broken. I'm damaged goods, no matter how many ways I may not want it to be like this, it is. It's something I have to learn to live with."

"That's the most asinine thing I've ever heard, Kurt, and that's the truth. If you dropped your mom's favorite china tea cup and the handle cracked off, would you throw it away?" Blaine queried.

"Of course not! I'd keep it somewhere safe, probably glue the handle back on, but it would still be cracked, Blaine."

"If you bought a new car, and a month later, you backed into a pole and dented your bumper, would you take it to the junkyard?"

"Blaine, don't be ridiculous. I'd have it repaired."

"And when it was fixed, would you keep in in the driveway or the garage so it didn't get dented again?" Blaine asked.

"What would be the point of having the damn car if I wasn't going to drive it?

"I think you're looking at this all wrong, Kurt. You've been dented…cracked. But you're SO worth putting back together. There are so many more cups of tea to be had in you…so many more trips to take in you. Do you get what I'm saying, Kurt? Don't throw yourself away because there was a dent." Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine…."

"Kurt, really. What are you afraid of? Will you tell me?"

Kurt sat there for a long time, not answering, but obviously deep in thought. What exactly was he afraid of, anyway? That it would happen again? He could walk out in front of a steamroller tomorrow, too, technically. Anything could happen, but not living life because of something that _could_ happen wasn't exactly living, either. Was he afraid that Jax would come after him again? He was locked up now, so that wasn't it. He had some searching to do within himself, he decided.

"Blaine, I don't really even know. I don't know if I'm afraid of something, and if I am, I can't pinpoint what it is right now. I have a lot of stuff to sort in my head. I won't shut you out, but I can't answer that right now. Maybe eventually I can." Kurt stated softly.

"Then I'll wait until eventually. I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I want anything you're willing to share with me." Blaine smiled.

"Can we share 'right now' for tonight? This sofa, that movie, another rootbeer float?" Kurt grinned, still with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah…..yeah, we can do that, Kurt" Blaine winked at him and gave him a warm, patient smile.

Blaine rose to start the movie and sat back down on his end of the sofa, pulling a fleece blanket up over his feet and legs. Kurt hopped up while Blaine was putting the movie in and took their paper plates and empty mugs to the kitchen, quickly preparing another rootbeer float to share. When he returned to the sofa, he sunk down, seemingly without thinking, and snuggled up to Blaine, pulling the blanket over his own legs as well and laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wondered at the change….why all of a sudden he seemed so comfortable, and he wasn't in a panic or freaking out over the closeness or the touching. Then it hit him. Kurt was touching _HIM_….._HE_ wasn't touching Kurt.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888

"Have you given any thought to what I said about getting all that stuff out of the attic over there, mom?" Kyle asked.

"Don't see any need to. It's not hurtin' anyone up there. Don't know where I'd put any of it anyway, if I did take it out of there!" Irene yelled at Kyle.

"That's just it, mom, most of the crap up there has to be gotten rid of anyway. It's all junk, except for the piano, which is most likely so out of tune ya couldn't play it. I was thinking we could divide that into two normal apartments or three efficiency apartments up there, and open up the rooftop area….maybe make a deck off of the flat side for the tenants?" Kyle suggested. "The whole side above Mr. Hummel's apartment is flat, and that would be an awesome space for a grill and some deck chairs, don't you think?"

"You've got this all planned out, doncha boy?" Irene said, unimpressed. "Who's payin' for all this stuff to be done? No doubt, me! You gonna do all the work? How long will that take? What's it gonna cost?" his mother questioned. "Just last week I was talkin' to your Uncle D 'bout selling the building all together. I dunno if I want to get into all that work! You taking the whole project on?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kyle grinned, grabbing the rough plans he'd drawn up. "There's plenty of room up there to work with, mom. Costs are minimal, actually, because Mark's been using his discount to help me buy everything we need…he gets everything at cost, so you're already saving money right there. The plumbing is already there. HVAC may need to be refigured, but that's doable, too. After a year or so, it's all paid for, and becomes all profit. It's a win / win for both of us!" Kyle said, excitedly.

"Both of us? What's in it for you, boy?" Irene said, squinting her eyes, curious. "And don't you go getting' your brother in law in trouble having him buy things through work to get you a discount!"

"One of the apartments would be mine, of course." Kyle smiled. "And I've already run that past him, he says it's fine."

"Oh, of course!" she grumbled. "And I suppose you don't wanna pay rent, either?"

"The building manager generally lives rent free if he's also maintenance…..as well as your SON!" he laughed. "That building has been paid off for years, mom, so don't act like it'd be a drain on you. I write the checks, remember?" he grinned.

"I'll think on it….but I gotta tell ya, I think this is just your way of getting' closer to Anthony and that pretty Hummel boy!"

"Oh God, mom…don't start on that again. Blaine and I are friends, and I've only seen Kurt once since he's moved in! Besides….I went out Friday night with some people from work….and I..um….I met someone." Kyle smiled.

"Oh? When do I get to meet him?"

"I'll be sure to bring him by when hell freezes over, mom…"

"Smart ass kid….." she grumbled.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Blaine sat quietly with Kurt's head on his shoulder. Their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to hip now. He wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the movie itself, but was interested in Kurt's closeness. He seemed so at ease, so comfortable just leaning there. Blaine's eyes were straight ahead, but he wasn't seeing what was on the television at all. Every now and then Kurt would snuggle in a little bit closer and Blaine would reel inside, knowing that it was _possible_….that closeness wasn't out of the question, but it was a matter of how close_ Kurt_ wanted to be. They stayed that way for nearly an hour before Blaine became slightly uncomfortable, Kurt's elbow digging into his side just a little too much.

He was almost afraid to move. If he did, would Kurt shy away? He loved the closeness, but at this rate, he'd have a bruise on his ribs tomorrow. Very slowly, he sat up a little straighter, pulling his arm out from between them and let it rest on the back of the sofa near Kurt's shoulders. And there it was, the telltale flinch, the tenseness, the shiver that wasn't born of pleasure or excitement. Kurt took in a breath, not overly noticeable, but Blaine was watching for it, so when he realized Kurt was holding that breath, he moved his arm back to his own lap, next to Kurt again. The air visibly leaked out of Kurt's lungs and he relaxed. This would just not do. He couldn't _want_ Kurt the way he did and not be able to randomly touch him, put his arm around him, hold his hand. Step one, admit it, accomplished. Step two, more research, and possibly a call to one Dr. Stein.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

Nick felt Jeff's chest rising and falling at an even, steady rate and slid his hand out from under Jeff's arm. Slowly and quietly he rolled off the bed, slipped on his flannel pants, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and crept out of the room as silently as possible. Checking his messages, he smiled at a couple, and grimaced at another. There were a few more text messages as well.

3:50 from Alex: WTF man, what did you do to piss dad off? He's on the warpath!

4:19 from Steven: Nick, call me when you have time. Dad's in a state and I need to know your side of this mess.

4:37 from Bailey: Nick….you've never not answered my call. It's starting to scare me! Please say something. I want to meet Jeff…..SOON. Ok? Mom's really mad at daddy. She yelled at him. She YELLED, Nicky!

5:12 from Finn: Dude, Mac wants to make sure you're working tomorrow night. You back in town yet?

5:30 from Dad: Tick tock, Nicholas. Do not anger me.

5:47 from Jeff: Haha, you fell asleep first! Did I mention I really really really like the feeling of your skin on mine? Just thought I'd throw that out there. You're even more stunning when you're dreaming, Mr. Duval. If it wasn't creepy, I'd ravish you in your sleep! 3

Attached to Jeff's text was a photo. Clearly he'd held his phone up and taken a photo of the two of them laying side by side, Jeff's eyes bright and his smile like that of a child, happy and content. He was looking at Nick with so much emotion in his eyes that Nick nearly choked on it. It was like a kick to the gut.

Nick's sleepy eyes were closed, but there was a serene half smile on his lips as if he was dreaming of something pleasant. The image made his chest swell with something that felt like pride, pride that this amazing man was his….and then ache when he realized they were down to a matter of hours before Jeff would be going home. How long before he could come back? He'd already said he'd be back as soon as he could get time off and pay for a plane ticket. Would he accept it if Nick paid for his flights? Doubtful. This was going to be tough. With a long list of phone calls to make, he started with the most important.

"Janice? Yes, hi, this is Nick Duval. I'm well, thank you, and yourself? Great…how are the kids? Keeping you on your toes, I see. No, I didn't call to catch up." He laughed. "I need a favor….a big favor and it's time sensitive, and quite important in the big scheme of things. This needs to stay between you and I. I know I don't have to say it, but I'm going to. It's important. No, especially my father! He is not to know anything about it. It doesn't affect him in any way and it's none of his business. Are you serious? When did he call you? Oh my God….well, let's just say he's pushed me a bit too far this time. Yeah….ok, here's what I need from you….." he began. Nick outlined everything he needed, basically stating that it was all to be waiting for him the following morning at the lobby desk. "Thank you, Janice. I knew I could count on you. I won't forget it. I know it's after hours, but that's why I called you. Janice, it's important, and I figure it won't be easy, but if anyone can do this, you can. I know you can pull it off. I will make it well worth your while. Uh huh….thanks again. Have a good night."

Disconnecting the call, he dialed the security desk for the building.

"Mr. Duval, sir, how can I help you?"

"Hello Joseph, how's your evening?"

"It's going well, sir. Fairly quiet this evening. Is anything wrong, sir?"

"No, nothing wrong…not yet. I wanted to let you know I'll be expecting some things from Janice Linstrom to be delivered before the morning. Please advise me as soon as the package arrives, as it's time sensitive. OH…listen, Joseph, who's on the door this evening?"

"Terrance is on the door, sir."

"Ok, I want him upstairs in his apartment. I don't care what you need to tell him to get him to go home, but make it happen and make sure he doesn't get curious. Also, I want you to call Devon and have him send a few guys over to hang around tonight. Just a hunch, but I think there might be a little excitement and I don't want Terrance in the mix, and I don't want your guys to feel outnumbered"

"No problem, sir. Anything else?"

"Put Devon himself outside my business office door until morning. Nobody but me in or out until I say otherwise, alright? Tell him I'll consider it a personal favor, would you?"

"As you wish. Will that be all?"

"That's all for tonight, Joseph. And thank you. I hope it's all for naught, but I'd rather be prepared."

He'd wandered back into the bedroom doorway and caught sight of Jeff huddled under the fluffy comforter, fast asleep. He had to take a deep breath when the sheer heartache of knowing Jeff was leaving ripped through his chest again. What the hell WAS this….this….emotion…this feeling?

Nick stood staring at Jeff for a minute longer, wondering at the tightness in his chest. A curious, lopsided grin on his face, he dialed his sister.

"Nicky!" she said, excitedly, when she answered.

"Bay, I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called. I'd thrown my phone against the wall and it landed in a pile of stuff. I didn't even hear it."

"Oh Nick, I'm SO mad at daddy, and so is mom. They were yelling at each other! I don't think I've ever heard mom raise her voice, have you?"

"It's been quite a long time. What is she so angry with him about?" Nick asked her.

"YOU! She's so mad at him…I heard part of their argument. She told dad she was ashamed of his actions and that he needed to call you and tell you he was wrong and that he'd hit his head or something!" she laughed. "Then he told her she needed to know her place….omg she didn't like that at all, and she told him that until he came to his senses, her place was no longer by his side! Can you believe it?!" she said excitedly.

"I don't want to be the reason for them arguing, Bay. I'll handle dad, I don't want all of you getting mixed up in it. Although I really do appreciate you guys standing up for me. Thanks Bay."

She was quiet for a moment, and Nick knew she was thinking.

"Ok, spit it out, B. What's going on?" Nick asked.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Something's up, you're too quiet. What's spinning in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Nick….."

"Tell me!" he grinned into the phone.

Instead of speaking, she started crying. He was instantly alarmed, and every possible scenario that could be upsetting her crossed his mind….even a few that made his blood run cold. She was only 17, after all.

"Bay, you're freaking me out. Tell me what's wrong right now." He said with a little more force in his voice.

"Nick….he's…he's so sweet…and I just….Daddy will hate him, and now it's even worse!" she wailed, sobbing now.

"Whoa whoa whoa….Bay, slow down, tell me from the beginning, babe. He who?" Nick asked.

There was a long sigh on Bailey's end of the line and some sniffling. She had taken a drink of something to slow her tears and regain her composure. Then she started talking.

"I met someone, Nicky, at that party Becca had months ago. There were kids there that go to school with her brother that none of us knew. His name is Tyler and we've been seeing each other for almost 6 months, and I think I've managed to keep it from dad. He hasn't said anything, and now, more than ever, I know he would have a fit if he knew. Mom knows I've been talking to him, but…..things have escalated…I mean..he's a year older than me, and he graduates this year, so he'll be leaving high school and I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"Ok…ok, Bailey. Listen….you need to elaborate on 'escalated' for me. I'm not having good feelings right now, and I'd really hate to have to fly out tonight and hunt this guy down. Talk to me, and give it to me straight. Now." Nick said.

"What? Nick, no. Nothing…No, not that! Oh my GOD, Nick! I'm not careless, and he's absolutely the perfect gentleman! He hasn't….we haven't…..ugh! He's so smart, Nick…he's starting school in the fall and he's going to be a doctor! A pediatrician! He's the youngest of 5 kids and he has 11 nieces and nephews and he'll be SO good at it, he just loves kids. But….. I think this time it's the real thing. I love him, Nicky. A lot. And last week, he took me out to dinner and he told me he loves me…and I told him I love him back. I thought my heart would explode Nick. He said leaving me in Chicago to go to college would be the hardest thing he's ever had to do, and Nicky…his eyes were wet. He wasn't just yanking me around to get in my pants, he was sincere and honest and….." she sobbed loudly again.

Nick was smiling to himself, and his eyes were wet as well. His baby sister was growing up and she was confiding in him about something super important to her. He had to watch how he phrased things.

"Ok, so he's wonderful and smart and he loves you….where is the problem?"

"Daddy won't like him, Nick. I had suspicions, which is why I haven't brought him home to meet dad, but after tonight, I KNOW it will blow up in my face. He's going to have an absolute coronary, Nicky." She said, and began sobbing again.

"I'm still not seeing the problem, Bay. Spell it out for me, k?"

"Nick…his mom works at the rectory at their church a few days a week and his dad is a police officer. They're totally comfortable, but they're not well off. Even though his dad makes good money after being on the force for so many years, there are seven of them, Nicky, and dad's going to tell me the same thing he told you. 'He's not of our rank'….and he'll make me break up with him! I won't do it Nick…I can't!" she sobbed. "And after tonight, seeing what he's said to you about Jeff, I know it'll only cause more problems. But here's the bottom line, Nicky. I won't give him up. I WON'T, you can count on it. I'll do whatever I have to to be able to keep him, he's beautiful and wonderful and smart and kind and funny…and if it takes being careless, that's what I'll do."

"Well shit….." was all Nick could come up with.

**A/N I can't tell you how excited I am that this story has had over 100 reviews! A huge thank you to everyone who is reading and especially to those of you who take a minute or two to review, which to me is basically saying "hey thanks for putting this out there, I appreciate it!". There's nothing like a little pat on the head to make me want to keep writing more. **

**I have a few ideas floating around in my head for another story...or two...or three. Oh Lord...but we'll see where that goes! **

**Big thanks to OnoraMellark for proofreading and making sure I don't make any huge, glaring mistakes...and to Onora and Angie for keeping me company late into the night while I'm writing. You girls make me smile :) **

**Again, thanks for including me in your day, you guys! It really amazing to hear from you :) **

**Kelly**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

The movie didn't keep their attention all night. In fact, halfway through it, they started talking and hadn't even noticed the movie had ended. Blaine had asked Kurt about his family, and although they'd already gone over the basic details, he was interested in knowing more. Kurt explained in more detail about his mom, and how she'd passed away when he was eight. He talked about how he and Burt had become inseparable after that, knowing they were kind of all they had left. They talked about when Burt had met Carol, and why….because of Kurt's crush on Finn. This made Kurt very uncomfortable when he remembered that Finn and Blaine worked together, so he changed the subject after blushing way too many times.

When Kurt asked about Blaine's family, not having heard anything about anyone but Cooper, Blaine tensed up. Kurt found it odd, as he was usually so happy go lucky and seemed comfortable with just about anything they'd discussed so far. Kurt didn't want to push, but he prodded slightly, trying to get at least some basic understanding of the issue so he didn't say anything stupid in the future. Blaine began by telling him about Cooper, that he was a lawyer, and he lived about 20 minutes away if he took the subway. He was, clearly, very close to Cooper, and Kurt couldn't wait to meet the man.

"Cooper and I…in some ways we're a lot alike, but in others, we couldn't BE more different if we tried. He can't hold a tune, can't play a kazoo and couldn't read music if his life depended on it. But he's so damn smart….he's a lawyer…and he's brilliant. Youngest partner in the history of the company. I guess that's saying something?" Blaine smiled.

"So you both up and left Ohio and your parents behind. Are they ok with that?" Kurt asked.

"Coop left the minute he was able. It was seriously heartbreaking for me. He graduated from high school and went off to college…never moved back in. I hated being home without him, more than anything. My dad would…..he….." Blaine, clearly flustered, stopped talking altogether and got up to get something to drink. "You want something to drink?" he asked Kurt, not making eye contact.

"No, I'm good….and we can really not have this conversation if it's that upsetting. I was just trying to get a feel for things so I don't make an ass of myself and say something insensitive later on." Kurt said, afraid he was upsetting Blaine.

"It's ok, really. I mean, I'm kinda weird about my parents. My mom…God, I just love her, but she cares way too much what my dad thinks, and he doesn't really think about her at all. That's always bothered me. She's such a good person. Everything she does is for someone else, always giving her time or donating this or that, holding a benefit here and there. She's one of a kind….but she's so damn worried about what the hell my jackass father thinks that she lets him dictate a lot of her activities to the point that it sometimes feels that she's not doing things anymore because she wants to, but because he wants her to. My dad, he's an ass."

Kurt listened quietly, not wanting to interrupt Blaine's train of thought. He'd come back over to the sofa and dropped down on what had become 'his end', Kurt sitting kind of in the middle now, watching him closely.

"It would be so easy to say that my dad hates me because I'm gay, and for the longest time, I thought that was the case. I guess I thought we were 'normal' before I told him…before I told both of them, but when I look back now, I see that it was all crap. He should have never been allowed to be a father…." He trailed off, his eyes wet now.

"Blaine….." Kurt said, reaching for his hand. Blaine smiled, but still wouldn't make eye contact.

"He used to beat Cooper." Blaine blurted out, the tears now falling in earnest. "I could hear him…he'd lock me in my room, my dad…..he'd threaten me, that if I came out of the room, he'd do the same to me. As soon as mom was out the door….." he trailed off. Kurt sat silently.

"Cooper told my mom the first time it happened. The next time my dad got hold of him it was worse, and he told Coop if he ever told anyone again, he would make sure he was sorry he ever opened his mouth…..there were thinly veiled threats toward my mother hidden in there, too. Coop took it like a champ, but like I said, the moment he could leave, he was gone, that fast."

"Can you blame him, though?" Kurt asked. "For protecting himself…for thinking he was probably protecting your mom as well in some weird way?"

"No….I don't blame him one bit. I will always blame my father for everything that happened….nobody else." Blaine said quietly.

"So Cooper….did he bait your dad or something? Was he disrespectful to your dad? " Kurt asked.

"No….I never saw that, never saw Cooper act up or talk back. Nothing like that, but it was like a hatred in my dad for Cooper. He was afraid of his own shadow for so long…didn't want to do a single thing wrong. It was painful to watch. I was so sad when he left, but also kind of elated. I knew my dad couldn't hurt him anymore, and that allowed me to sleep better at night. I would always lay there, awake, wondering if something was happening that I just couldn't hear."

"So Cooper left for college and….he calmed down and what….took up golf instead of child abuse?" Kurt asked sarcastically, finding it odd that it just 'stopped' that quickly. Surely something about Cooper set their dad off, which , in no way, gave him the right to abuse a child.

"No….no, he didn't calm down. He just switched punching bags. I was all of 13, just started high school, confused as hell over my sexuality, and had nobody to talk to about that. I knew my mom would understand, but she'd also probably tell my dad, and I wasn't having that…no way. I called Cooper one night, crying, so confused, and he talked to me for hours, telling me it was ok, and that there wasn't something wrong with me. He advised against telling my dad, though. He was right. At some point during the conversation my dad had picked up the other phone in the house and sat quietly, listening to Cooper and I talk. I went back over that conversation so many times, my blood turning to ice when I realized everything he'd heard us say….things about me, things about Coop….things we said about him!" Blaine cringed when he said these words. Clearly this was something he wasn't used to talking about….with anyone. Not just with Kurt.

"Blaine….if you don't want to go on about this…" Kurt began.

"Nope, I think it's time I kind of put this out there, actually." Blaine laughed. "I remember you telling me that opening up to Rachel was like a weight off your shoulders. I know what you mean now." He smirked. "So, when I realized my father had heard our conversation, I snuck out to a friend's house and spent the night. When I got home the next day, I assumed my mom was there because her car was in the driveway. He'd never hit us when mom was home. But she wasn't. Her friend had picked her up for a meeting they were both attending….but my father was home." Blaine stopped talking, still staring at the hardwood floor as if it held the secrets of the universe. He took several deep breaths before continuing.

"He beat me until I was unconscious. Called me every slur in the book and left me to die apparently. At some point, he dragged me outside, and for what I'll never know. I have to think he was interrupted in whatever he was doing, because my mom found me on the front porch, still unconscious. I woke up in the hospital days later, and my father had told them a really well prepared story about me having been beaten and left on our doorstep because I was gay. 'Damn hooligans' he'd called the supposed perpetrators, and waited until everyone was out of the room before reminding me that my mom's safety depended on my silence. God I hated him then and I hate him more now. He did me a favor though, actually. When my mom thought I'd been the victim of a hate crime, she sent me to Dalton, knowing it would never happen again there. Those were the best years of my life, so I guess I kind of owe my dad a debt of gratitude for half killing me when he did." Blaine laughed humorlessly.

Kurt couldn't form words. His throat was dry and tight…it burned actually. He felt as if he'd swallowed acid. He wasn't sure he even hated Jackson as much as he hated Blaine's father right this minute. He reached for Blaine's hand and held it, fingers intertwined.

"So…your mom…she still lives with him, and has no idea what happened for all those years before…..before you went to Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"Yep…and I'll never tell her. If she ever confronted him, I shudder to think what would happen. She's content with her life, and he leaves her alone to do what she wants now, so …..there's not a whole lot I can do, or feel obligated to do. I miss her though, and I know my dad will never allow her to visit. She's called me a few times since I've been up here, and it's always good to hear her voice. She sounds happy, and I won't get in the way of that." Blaine stated matter of factly.

"I won't lie, here, Blaine…..I'm truly at a loss for words. I don't even know what to say, where to begin. I'm sorry. I wish I had some great words of wisdom, or I could tell you how to make it better, but….shit….I can't even make myself feel better. Who the hell do I think I am trying to make anyone else feel better?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "But know this…I will always be here for you to talk to, to vent to, to scream at, if that's what you need. Bounce anything off of me….I'll take as much of the burden from your mind as I possibly can. No child should ever have to endure that, and certainly not at the hands of his own father, Blaine. He's a monster and you didn't deserve to have to deal with that."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, nodded, and wiped the tears from his face. "Thank you…for listening. For just…yeah. Thanks." He smiled at Kurt, genuinely this time.

"Anytime. If you think about it, I'm never more than a wall away, right? Always here to talk if you want to, just give me a shout." Kurt comforted him.

"SO!" Blaine said, with a half laugh…." There has to be something a little lighter to talk about, right?"

"Tell me about your music. What made you study music and what instruments do you play?" Kurt asked. Blaine visibly relaxed and a ghost of a grin returned to his face, which made Kurt's heart beat a little faster. Ok, a lot faster. _Holy cow, how did that happen? _

They talked about this and everything else they could come up with until well into the early morning hours, before finally drifting off.

They'd fallen asleep and woken up the same way as Saturday morning, Kurt wedged between Blaine's legs, his head on Blaine's chest, Blaine's nose nestled in Kurt's hair. He woke with a grin at the tickle on his face and the scent of Kurt in his nose. Kurt was snuffling and Blaine's heart was melting. This was the strangest thing. He likened it to his trips to Cedar Point as a child, riding the roller coasters with Cooper. That feeling on the way down…the feeling of your stomach having been left at the top of the previous hill….that's what he felt when he held Kurt like this. The simple realization that Kurt had stayed the night again and was tucked securely into his arms made him giddy. That's how Kurt found him when his eyes fluttered open, Blaine staring at him with a dopey smile. Until Kurt visibly stiffened, clearly trying to pull himself together. Blaine's smile fell.

"That look on your face, Kurt…..God it hurts."

"Blaine, please…it's not you…..it's…..it's not you, I promise. I'm ok….now. I know I'm safe with you." Kurt tried to explain.

"I know….Kurt, I know. What hurts is that it lives in your mind and your heart, and it takes over and I feel helpless to…to do…anything to make it better." Blaine said softly, quietly. "Normally I'd grab you and hold on for dear life until you felt safe, but clearly that's not an option…and so I'm at a loss."

"I….I know. I'm sorry….me too." Kurt said, sadly.

"Kurt, would you be ok if…I dunno…if I wanted to speak to Dr. Stein? Not while you're in there! I mean, if I made an appointment of my own to talk to her about things. Not you…not personal things!" he said, quickly, when he realized Kurt thought he was going to make an appointment to speak about Kurt's inabilities.

"I….I'm not sure how I'd feel about it. Let me think on that?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah…sure….I mean, just…think on it, let me know. I just….." Blaine let out a long sigh. "I feel ridiculously out of line even thinking what I'm thinking, but if I don't do something about it, I feel I'll be making a huge mistake….missing a big chance if I don't ask her how to help. Does that make any sense?

"None whatsoever." Kurt said straight faced, then burst out laughing.

Blaine laughed as well, blushed, and hung his head, shaking it slightly.

"Ok, smart ass!" he said, nudging Kurt, who was still laying on him, expecting him to sit up and move away. But Kurt didn't move to get up. _FLAIL!_ He was comfortable on Blaine's chest just the way he was. He could move if he wanted to, but he hadn't.

"What just happened? Did I miss something?" Kurt asked with a smirk and a confused grin.

"What…nothing…what are you talking about?" Blaine questioned.

"Blaine….my head is laying on your chest, my ear is right over your heart, and it's suddenly pounding like drum, double time. What are you thinking?" Kurt asked shyly. "Unless you don't want to tell me…."

"You….you could have moved. You could have darted up and flung yourself to the other side of the sofa the minute you were conscious and awake….and you didn't. I have a theory…and you're helping me prove it." Blaine answered.

"Sooooo, this theory….what is it?"

"Just….that you do much better when YOU touch ME….as opposed to ME touching YOU." Blaine explained.

"You think?" Kurt asked with a tilt of his head, turning to look at Blaine. "I didn't think about that…." He trailed off.

"Last night, when we were watching the movie, you came and sat right down next to me, practically ON me, as if it was no big deal. You sat that way for nearly an hour without tensing, but the minute I moved my arm to the back of the sofa and it touched the back of your head, you tensed up."

Kurt thought about that for a minute more, then smirked. "Should we test your theory, Mr. Anderson?" he said, clearly flirting with Blaine. Oh poor Blaine, his little heart was so near to jumping out of his chest.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Hummel?" he said back, softly.

"Just….a test….for your theory. To see if I can touch you without issue…as long as you don't touch me back?" Kurt teased, whispering now, near Blaine's ear.

_Oh sweet Lord, he's gonna kill me…he'll be the death of me! _

Kurt placed his hands gingerly, slowly, on the sofa cushions near Blaine's hips and shifted himself so he was now knees down between the man's thighs, hovering over Blaine's torso. He stared into Blaine's eyes, watching the play of the honey tones, little specks of a darker gold dancing around and making Kurt want to examine them for hours. Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath on his face and he was lost….mesmerized, by the myriad of colors in Kurt's eyes. He remembered thinking they were like tanzanite that first day, but they were so much more, so beautiful.

Blaine tried to keep his breathing even, mentally willing Kurt to close the distance between them. His breathing sped up a bit, and his lips parted. He was pretty certain his eyes were about to roll back in his skull and, oh my GOD, Kurt's hips dipped and rested right…oh….holy shit…there…and…..

"Kurt…" he managed to squeak out, feeling like he was being robbed of air. "Please…" Blaine said, his brain screaming "_for the love of God and all that's holy, don't MOVE a muscle or he'll back off….don't ever let this stop…" _

Kurt leaned in, their noses barely touching. He nuzzled Blaine that way for a few seconds while his mind wrapped itself around what he was going to do. He would not panic, he would not freak out, he would slowly lean it, keeping eye contact with Blaine and just sweetly….

"MR. BLAINE! I really need to use the bathroom!" Mattie called from the doorway of the guest room.

Kurt jolted up clumsily and lost his balance, crashing to the floor between the sofa and the coffee table, and Blaine let out a groan that he was certain the people in Jersey heard.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

"Joseph, any issues last evening?" Nick asked, quietly, not wanting to wake Jeff.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, sir. All is well." His head of security answered.

"Then something did happen?" Nick wanted to know.

"At your office, sir….someone…well, they did not physically try to get in, but…..sir, I'm sorry if I overstepped, as I know these were not your orders, but I had Jeremy in IT keep an extra vigilant eye on the servers, the system last night, and it seems….sir….that there was….um…" he trailed off.

"Joe?" Nick prompted.

"Mr. Duval, it seems someone tried to obtain information from your system, your personal information on your computer, sir. Jeremy has located the…um…" he paused, clearly searching for the right words.

"Joseph! For Christ's sake, spit it out, man!"

"Your father, or someone on his account, tried to hack into your system and access some files…..specifically high dollar accounts….more specifically….your bank account, sir." Joe grimaced, hating to be the one who broke that bit of news.

"And?" Nick waited, not quite patiently.

"And the threat was neutralized, sir. No information was lost or compromised in any way. Jeremy has taken steps to make the information even more secure, and ….well, I'm sure you'll wish to speak with Jeremy yourself, sir. Joseph babbled out quickly.

"Yes….I'm sure I will. Thank you, Joe. Really….this is why you're the best." Nick smiled. "Has my package arrived from Janice?"

"Yes, sir, just now. Shall I have it sent up?"

"If you will. I'll be waiting. Is there still a man outside my door?"

"Yes sir, all extra bodies are still on the premises."

"I think it's ok to dismiss them for now." He trailed off. "Joe….." he began.

"Sir?"

"We've known each other for a long time, and I don't know that I've ever properly thanked you for the job that you do. You are invaluable to me, and I think it's time I said so. Thank you, Joseph." Nick said to his head of security.

"It's my pleasure, sir. There is nobody I'd rather work for. Thank you, sir." Joseph sputtered out. It wasn't that Mr. Duval never thanked him. He took care of all of them quite well, and any of them would agree with that statement, but having him say so directly, over the phone, was…oddly disconcerting. But nice. Who didn't like to be appreciated?

Shortly thereafter the doorbell rang and Nick sauntered over to answer it. The young man outside the door was in his crisp security uniform, but Nick didn't recognize him. For a minute, he was conscious of a little twinge of uneasiness with the stranger.

"Your package, sir!" the young man said enthusiastically. He was taller than Nick, perhaps 6'-2" and looked as if he may have played some sort of sport in high school, as his body was lanky, yet clearly toned even through his clothing. He stood straight and tall and his manners were impeccable.

"Thank you…." Nick left it hanging there, not knowing the boy's name.

"Evan, sir. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance, sir!" he stammered.

"And how long have you been on Joseph's team, Evan?" he questioned.

"19 years, sir." He answered quickly.

Nick looked him over, casting an unbelieving glance at the strange boy, knowing he wasn't a day over 20 if he was a year.

"Evan, is it? Um….how….?"

"Joseph is my father, sir. I've been on his team for 19 years….4 months, and two weeks, give or take a few days." He smiled. Suddenly he glanced over Nick's shoulder and took in a quick breath, a hint of a smile ghosting across his face, before he returned his eyes to Nick and smiled brightly again, but now with a blush rising over his cheeks.

Nick let out a laugh, because he knew exactly who was probably behind him, and Evan smiled.

"Can I do anything else for you, sir?" he asked Nick.

"No….no, that'll be all for now. Thank you, Evan, and welcome aboard." Nick smiled back. He closed the door and turned to find Jeff leaning in the kitchen doorway, grinning. For a moment, all he could do was stare, his heart beating crazily at the sight of Jeff in his boxer briefs and nothing more.

"If I fell to my knees right here and begged you to stay, would you?" Nick asked, only partially kidding.

"Nicky…" Jeff grinned, shaking his head.

"Don't go. Stay another day. Just one more day?" Nick heard his own voice sounding wrecked and panicky and he didn't know what to do with that.

"Nick….you afford this place somehow, so I know you have a job doing….something…although we really didn't finish that conversation in any detail. Don't you have to go back to work at some point? I'll be back…soon. Ok? I promise!" Jeff smiled. "I have to head home, babe….my Gram…I need to be there, make sure she's ok. Mom checks on her, but I like to do my part, so when I'm not there, it's hard on mom. I want you to meet them, my Mom and Gram…ok?"

"Yeah…..yes, I….yes." Nick managed to get out. "Few things would make me happier." He said honestly.

"So…sir?" Jeff asked cheekily.

Nick blushed. "Whatever….I live here, they call everyone sir or ma'am probably…" he stammered.

Jeff just raised his eyebrows and gave Nick a disbelieving smile. "Ok…if you say so. What's in the bag, please say it's breakfast?" Jeff asked, looking like a puppy about to get a treat.

"No….no breakfast, although I'll work on that if you give me a minute."

"Nicky, seriously, I'm all about my veggies, but broccoli and cheese sauce is out of the question for breakfast, and you have no coffee. Face it, Old Mother Hubbard, the cupboard is bare, babe!" he laughed.

"Oh?...well….but I just…I thought…." He started, moving over toward the kitchen whipping the refrigerator open. It was filled to bursting with food….lots and lots of food, fresh fruits and veggies, meats, cheeses, and anything else they could want.

Jeff yanked the pantry door open and let out a muffled "whaa?" when he saw that it, too, was packed with food that wasn't there yesterday morning when he'd looked. "But….yesterday….and you didn't shop….but…..what?" he stuttered out.

"A man's gotta eat, Jeffie." Nick smiled. Jeff just shook his head.

"When did all this stuff get here? Yesterday…..empty….and today ready for a feast. What gives?" he smiled.

"Phillip was probably here last night stocking up for this week. That's usually on his itinerary for Sunday night. Why don't you grab a shower and I'll whip you up something for breakfast?"

"Uh….yeah, ok." Jeff said, momentarily kind of shaken up, and wondering who Phillip was? Nick hadn't said anything about a roommate.

"What sounds good?" Nick asked.

"Hmmmmm….." Jeff thought…but not about food. He didn't answer right away.

"Jeff? Y'ok?" Nick said, a crease across his forehead, a little concerned.

"I am, I'm good." Jeff smiled. He was not going to second guess Nick. He was not going to panic.

"So….breakfast then?" Nick smiled with a question in his voice.

"Um…just…something simple….don't go all out on my account. You have any bagels? Cream cheese? OJ?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah….I'm sure I do here somewhere. OH!" Nick said, remembering the bag. "Here…I..um…I should have….washed some laundry, and your clothes…shit, here!" he said, nervously shoving the bag at Jeff.

Jeff took the bag into the bedroom, shaking his head laughing at Nick. Nick turned to the fridge to look for cream cheese and heard Jeff bellow from the other room.

"….the hell, Nicky!?" Jeff blurted out, and Nick cringed.

"We can take them back, if you don't like 'em I mean…if you want. I just…." Nick began.

"Don't LIKE them? Nick, I can't keep these! Are you serious!?" Jeff bellowed again.

"Why?" Nick said, slightly confused and trying not to be insulted. "They're just clothes, Jeff. Don't get all weird."

"JUST…just clothes? NICK! Who bought these, and if it wasn't you, you need to demand your credit card back! Christ Almighty, man!" Jeff grumbled walking back down the hallway, handing Nick the bag and the receipt. _Mental note, reprimand personal shopper. Never leave the receipt in the bag!_

"Nick, these jeans were $650. I went legally blind at that figure on the receipt, so I'm not sure how much the shirt was…but holy shit man! That's my fucking rent, that's not a pair of jeans!" he argued. "I can't wear those! Someone will knock me out and steal them right off my body!" he said, sounding like he was in a total panic, his eyes wide and wild.

"Jeff?" Nick said, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to calm down a bit. "Are you finished with your little freak out now?"

"Nicky….seriously….I can't…."

"You can, and you will, and it's a gift then….so you can't take it back or that would hurt my feelings. You don't want to hurt my feelings, do you, Jeffrey?"

Jeff took a deep breath and thought about it. Nick acted like this was no big deal. Ok, he had a nice place here, but money didn't grow on trees. This was just too much.

"Nick….look, I told you. I'm not here for your money, and I'd feel REALLY weird accepting these, because let's face it, never in all my life would I be able to pay that amount for a pair of jeans and look at myself in the mirror wearing them. It's…it's too much. I feel….weird…awkward." Jeff tried to explain.

"Ok, let's make a deal. If you take these clothes, and accept them as a gift from me, then I promise I won't buy you anything again without your approval, or unless the whole outfit, including pants, shirt, tie, hat, shoes and socks, is less than your monthly rent. Deal?" Nick said, sticking his hand out to shake.

Jeff looked defeated. The jeans were REALLY nice, and he'd LOVE to have them, but it was too much. "Nicky…"

"Jeffie?" Nick said, giving Jeff the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it, stop that!" Jeff laughed, grabbing Nick's hand to shake it.

"Go shower, put them on, and let me see how your ass looks in 'em…..please?" Nick said, sidling up to Jeff and whispering in his ear seductively.

"This isn't over!" Jeff announced, raising his eyebrows and looking down his nose at Nick. "I'll be back!"

Nick smirked at him and shook his head, pushing down the lever on the toaster with Jeff's bagel in it. When he heard the shower running, he took the second package and pulled it open to reveal a file folder containing miscellaneous paperwork and an envelope. Dumping the contents out on the counter, he went through everything, noting that everything he'd asked for was there. Jeff wouldn't be happy about it, but Nick wasn't worried. Everything was spelled correctly, dates were right as well. He put a few things back into the file folder and set it on top of the refrigerator for now.

With the shower water still running, he snuck into the bedroom and grabbed Jeff's wallet, shoving things into the pockets inconspicuously, so they wouldn't be noticed when Jeff opened it up. He pushed a few things into the deep pockets of Nick's dirty jeans and shoved them in the shopping bag that the new clothes had come in, folding them nicely. Then he snuck back into the kitchen to wait for Jeff.

A short time later, Jeff came out of the bathroom in his new jeans and a new button down shirt with a skinny tie. He looked good enough to eat, and Nick's mouth watered.

"Well, are you happy now?" Jeff bit out, jokingly.

"Turn….turn again…arms up…. Yep, quite satisfied." Nick said, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows at Jeff. "Jeannie did a good job. Except for leaving the receipt in the bag. I'll tell her I approve….do you?" Nick asked.

"Seriously, Nick? These things couldn't possibly fit any better! They're like a second skin, but they're so soft!"

"They aren't that tight, are they? It's not like they're showing your 'panty lines' or something!" Nick laughed out loud, teasing Jeff.

"That would require me having some on, though, wouldn't it?" Jeff asked, innocently. Nick spun around toward Jeff, his eyes wide and screaming with instant lust. _Commando? Oh Sweet Baby Jesus…._

With that, the bagel was forgotten, the cream cheese left on the counter, and Jeff's back was against the wall where Nick had shoved him before attacking his mouth and continuing his assault down the rest of Jeff's body.

"Jesus, just one more time, Jeff….please…." he moaned into the soft, warm skin of Jeff's neck. "You're so fucking hot….."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N You guys never fail to amaze me with your reviews and comments. I spent the weekend smiling like a giddy fool from the fun reviews posted by new readers. I'm so flattered to have you on board! I know, as some of you are writers as well as readers that you know the importance of a review. They make you wanna jump around and squeal :) And I did that, many times, over the past few days. I'm truly thankful for everyone making this story part of your day! I can't thank you enough :) **

**CHAPTER 30 **

"So Trent said when you got back this morning we should give him a call." Blaine said casually.

"Ok, we're leaving here now, I'll be home in….wait….Nicky!? How long does it take to get to Blaine's from here?" Jeff yelled. "Ok, I'll be there in about 20 minutes, man. See you then!" he said, and hung up.

Blaine hung up as well and turned to see Kurt making breakfast in the kitchen. Maggie had called and said they'd be home to pick up Mattie in a few minutes, so he was making a mountain of pancakes and the heaping pan of sausage was already done and warming in the oven.

"Kurt…uh…Jeff's on his way home and I think Nick's coming with him…so….should we make more?" he laughed.

"Probably more pancakes, just to be safe." Kurt said, and began to whip up more pancake batter. "There's enough sausage here to feed a small village I think."

Blaine busied himself with grabbing out the butter, syrup, powdered sugar and honey. He set fruit on the counter, washed it and patted it dry, then cut it in to bite sized pieces and put it in a bowl.

Mattie was helping to set the table, arranging plates and silverware, doing his very best to fold paper towels in half to use as napkins. Blaine wasn't sure what looked more weird….someone actually cooking in his kitchen, or a child arranging flatware at his seldom-used-to-actually-eat-on dining table.

"You look confused, Blaine. What's up?" Kurt asked, grinning, snaking an arm around his waist and leaning with his back against the kitchen island the same as Blaine. Blaine grinned back, but was hyper aware that he shouldn't move too quickly, lest Kurt yank his arm away and retreat. He wondered if Kurt even realized what he'd done? Oh God, the feeling of Kurt's arm wrapped around him….

"I…..I…uh…" was all he was able to stutter out. He bit his lip and laughed at himself. "My spine is on fire and fireworks are shooting through my nerve endings, no biggie." He deadpanned.

"Ooooooookay?" Kurt answered, giving him a strange look that said "I don't know what to do with that information".

"We make one helluva couple, Hummel." Blaine laughed.

"Oh…..we….." Kurt breathed out. _He said we're a couple…dear God….breathe, Kurt…in…out…in…out…holy cow! _"And why, exactly, do you say that?" he managed.

"You touch me and I damn near spontaneously combust. I touch you and you flinch away from me like my hands are on fire. If I don't laugh about it, I'll cry." He smiled at Kurt, then took his hand and squeezed it.

Kurt smiled with downcast eyes, just a brief glimmer that showed he was aware that Blaine was making light of the situation.

"Don't you dare go all sad on me, Kurt. We'll get through this, I promise you. In the meantime, promise _me_ that you'll still be here when everyone else is gone after breakfast? I think we have some unfinished business from the sofa?" Blaine teased.

Kurt gave a short nod, grinning, and returned to flip his pancakes.

Maggie arrived about 10 minutes later, Evee in tow, looking as sweet as ever. Her hospital wrist bands were still in place and Maggie explained that she wanted to keep them on because it meant "she was brave…'cause the doctor said so!" She had something blue and wrinkly in her hand and she smiled at Kurt like he was Santa Claus.

"Mr. Kurt! Look what the nurse said I could bring home!" she squealed, handing him a handful of latex gloves. "They feel all funny…they're wrinkly and soft and….she said you can make them like balloons!" she grinned.

"Let's see if it works…" Kurt replied, gathering the wrist of the glove and blowing it up for her. Of course, Mattie had to have one as well, so he blew up a second one for him. They swatted each other with them in the living room for a few minutes while the adults talked in the kitchen.

"What did the doctor say, Mags?" Blaine asked.

"She's good…she'll be fine. He was only really worried about…." She began, but her voice cracked before she could continue, and she wiped a tear away, trying valiantly to smile and continue the conversation. "He um…Josh…when he showed up, I told them to go in their room, and I immediately called the police because I thought he was drunk. God knows he looked like he was half dead, and it frightened me! I knew they were in their room with the door locked, so when he broke my front door, I ran for the bathroom. My bedroom door doesn't have a lock on it….well, it did, but it's old and it doesn't work anymore. He followed me and that's pretty much where you guys came in. I had no idea the kids had left the apartment….thank God too, because I think I would have died on the spot. As it is, I had a nightmare last night about them crossing that street alone. Matthew assured me that he looked both ways three times, but still…."

Blaine hugged her and Kurt squeezed her hand in support.

"They're good now. Evee's head is ok?" he said.

"She's fine. They did a CT scan to make sure, but she's ok…thank God. Blaine, I was so damn scared!" she said, clearly still afraid of the fresh memories. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Kurt's hand back and pulled him into a hug, thanking him as well for his help. He immediately froze and tensed up, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as his arm slowly slid around her back to squeeze back. Blaine could tell it was taking every ounce of fortitude he had not to bolt away, but he managed to keep it together for the short hug and then released her as easily as possible. "Thank you, Kurt…for keeping them outside, for keeping them safe, and oh my God, when I heard he came after you…after them….I was so scared. Blaine tells me you kind of threw the kids closer into the doorway and put yourself between them and Josh. I can't ever express my gratitude enough. Maybe some day I can make it up to you…I hope. I'm in your debt, both of you….and Sebastian, of course. Kurt rolled his eyes.

As if summoned, Sebastian knocked once and flung the door open, letting himself in and looking rather harried, yet oddly smirking. He looked as if he didn't know whether to be frantic or snide about something, and it was rather amusing to see.

"Blaine, can I borrow a…..holy shit, you having a party and you didn't invite me? What gives?!" he squealed as if offended.

"Hey Sebastian, knock much?" Blaine scoffed. "It's not a party….it's just breakfast, and if you're hungry, you're welcome to hang out and indulge? Lord knows there's plenty." Blaine said, being a good neighbor.

"Naw, I'm good, thanks. I already had breakfast with Hunter, we got back not long ago."

There was a strange noise in the hallway, and then some loud banter which caused Sebastian to smirk again, then turn toward the door.

"What the heck is that? What's going on out there?" Blaine asked.

"Just live porn. There are two hot guys fuc-" he began, Kurt's eyes going wide.

"Sebastian…KIDS here!" Kurt yelled. "Don't you have a filter?! Geeeez….."

"er…fornicating…on the steps in the hallway. It was a good show until another hot guy showed up and started harassing them….then they stopped. Friends of yours?" Seb asked, straight-faced, as if it was an everyday occurrence. Considering his own activities, it probably was.

"WHAT?" Blaine yelled, heading for the door. He was met by Cooper, who was walking backwards down the hall towards him, cat calling to a mortified Jeff and a grinning Nick.

"Yep, that's the guy that stopped the free show….." Seb deadpanned.

"I resent that! We were not….fornicating!" Jeff yelled at Sebastian, stepping through the door with Nick on his heels, still buttoning his pants.

"Oh please! His pants may as well have been around his ankles, Blondie!" Seb laughed. Jeff blushed to the roots of his hair.

"It wasn't that bad!" Jeff yelled.

"It wasn't _bad_ at all, baby…" Nick teased him, grinning.

"Mama, what's 'fordicating'?" Mattie asked innocently.

"It's….uh…." she muttered, giving Seb a look that could kill. "It's something we'll discuss later, baby, ok?" she finally said.

"OK…is it like sbontan-ee-us kimbust?" he asked, clearly curious. Kurt's eyes flew open wide. Maggie gave Matthew a questioning look.

"You mean 'spontaneous combustion?'" she asked.

"Uh huh…..Mr. Kurt makes Blaine a sbontan-ee-us kimbus-chin and Blaine's hands are on fire" he said, innocently turning to the table to find a plate.

Kurt's eyes shot wider and his mouth fell open and Blaine took only half a second more to mimic his facial features, both of them turning bright red from their head to their toes.

"Oh….oh my God….I'll just be in the other room slowly dying if anyone needs me….." Kurt said, walking down the hall to Blaine's bedroom and closing the door.

"Uhm…." Blaine said, biting his bottom lip, then finally bursting into giggles. "Foods ready…help yourselves….I'm just gonna go die with Kurt for a minute…." He said before following Kurt down the hall.

When the bedroom door closed for the second time, the kitchen and living room erupted into gales of laughter, hoots and hollers.

"Ok, so Jeff, you're the only one in the room that I know now!" Cooper said, exasperated.

"Oh…yeah…ok, well…Cooper, this is Nick, my …." Jeff began.

"I'm his boyfriend," Nick said, proudly, "and it's nice to meet you, Cooper….and you are?" Nick asked.

"I'm Blaine's brother."

"Well, then we're in the same boat, because Maggie's the only one I know in the room." Seb said.

"Who's Maggie?" asked Cooper.

"Hey! You know Evee and me!" Mattie yelled.

"My apologies, young man, you're entirely correct, and I don't know how I could have forgotten!" Seb grinned at the little boy.

"Oh for God's sake!" yelled Maggie. "All of you! Go around and introduce yourselves and state your business!" she laughed, pointing at Coop.

"Cooper Anderson, I'm Blaine's brother….business? Um….annoying Blaine? Oh! And saying goodbye to Jeffie!" he smiled.

"Jeff Sterling, Blaine's best friend, visiting from Ohio….and leaving shortly, unfortunately" he grinned.

"Don't forget shagging the hot dude on the stairs!" Seb laughed.

"Holy sh….You know what, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and just take a guess. You're Sebastian aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"How'd you know that?" Seb asked, confused.

"You're reputation precedes you, sir!" Nick laughed.

"And YOU are?" Seb asked Nick.

"Nick….I'm Jeff's boyfriend, and I work with Blaine at the bar."

"Ooooh, Jeffie…he's hot, baby!" Coop said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Standing here…..right here, Cooper" Nick laughed. "And TAKEN!"

"It's ok, I'm straight….and feeling REALLY outnumbered here. Awkwarrrrdddd!" he laughed.

"You're not the only hetero!" Maggie chimed in

"Oh? And who might you be?" asked Coop.

"Maggie….I live across the street. These are my kids, Evee and Matthew. Matthew hung out with Blaine and Kurt last night while Ev and I were at the hospital after the fight."

"And how is Ms. Evee this morning?" Seb asked.

"Whole and hearty, and really…..thank you all, Sebastian…you, Kurt, Blaine. Without you it would have gotten really ugly yesterday, and that terrifies me." Maggie said.

"Awww, shucks, ma'am, it was nothin'." Seb said, acting shy. "Kurt's a born protector apparently and Blaine and I were just blowing off some steam by pummeling your ex!" He laughed.

Jeff threw a look at Cooper and said "We missed all the fun, damn it!"

"There's a story here, somewhere. Who's gonna tell it?" Coop asked.

"I'll tell it, but let's sit down and eat before it gets cold, yes?" Maggie said, using her best authoritative mom tone. The boys didn't need to be asked twice.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888

"Kurt….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that out loud with Matthew here….I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Blaine said quietly. "I'm just not used to having to filter things for young ears, ya know? You ok?"

Kurt was sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, his head hung down, hands on his knees. Blaine couldn't see his face, but he was shaking his head slowly back and forth. It sounded like he was whimpering, and it broke Blaine's heart.

"Kurt…please…..can I sit….I want to sit by you, but not if it's going to upset you?" he said, trying to comfort Kurt.

Suddenly it became clear to him that Kurt wasn't sobbing, he was laughing, and it made his face light up like a beacon.

"Kurt? KURT! You moron! I thought you were upset….I thought you were crying for God's sake!" Blaine laughed, punching Kurt lightly on the arm.

"I've never been more mortified by a child in my whole life!" he laughed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Is my face still pale? I actually felt all the blood drain out of it when he said that." Kurt laughed.

"Actually, it's kind of bright pink…all over." Blaine teased him. "I'm sure mine is as well, though, right?"

"No, yours is….." Kurt began, raising his eyes to look at Blaine's face. It was right there…so close….just close enough to lean in and steal a kiss if he wanted to. And, oh boy, did he want to, but he was shy, and somewhat afraid, and almost a little embarrassed at the fact that they were sitting on Blaine's bed. Not to mention the house full of company. Blaine was looking at him expectantly.

"Um…yours….it's…it's perfect." Kurt was finally able to say, although not without difficulty. He was very aware that he was being pretty forward, and this just wasn't like him at all, but it felt right. It felt like the right thing to say at this moment, and it was so, so true. His face was perfect…in fact, he'd have a hard time finding something about Blaine that he didn't think was perfect. To hell with nerves, he was going to do it….just lean in and do it! He raised his fingers to Blaine's face, his own smile tentative, yet heartfelt, and placed his fingers on Blaine's cheek. Eyes closing of their own accord, he leaned the rest of the way in, heart soaring when there was a sudden pounding on the door and, again, he jerked back away from Blaine. He dropped his eyes to his knees again, smiling broadly and shaking his head.

"Guys! We're not saving you any food. If you want some, you better come out and get some! Unless you're 'getting' some' in there, well, then that's different…." Cooper trailed off.

"Not anymore, Cooper, thank you!" Blaine growled at the door, picking up a shoe to throw in it's general direction. He smiled, shaking his head, eyes closed, and let out a short laugh. "Again….if I don't laugh, I'll cry."

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

"Oh! Before you go, Jeff, we have to text Trent!"

"Oh ...mfgt abot dat!" Jeff answered, his mouth full of pancakes. Nick turned to look at him with the world's biggest cheesy grin on his face.

"Chew it up! You're gonna choke!" Nick laughed. "What are you, four?"

"Hey!" Mattie yelled, looking distressed. "I'm four and I don't do that!"

"You know mouth to mouth resuscitation? It might be worth it!" Jeff smiled back, shoving another mouthful in. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head at them, gnawing on a piece of sausage wrapped up in a pancake.

Coop leaned over to the little girl next to him and whispered something in her ear, giving her a wrinkly nosed look when he sat back up in his seat properly. She giggled and gave him a questioning look. After thinking on it for a minute she turned to ask him her question.

"Wouldn't you have to eat glitter and rainbows if you were gonna throw up glitter and rainbows?" she asked seriously.

The table erupted with laughs, while Jeff blushed and Nick slid his arm around his blonde boyfriend.

"He's just jealous, baby...ignore him..." Jeff stage whispered to Nick, leaning his head over to rest it on Nick's shoulder. "Coop's bedroom door is revolving." He laughed. Coop threw him a snarky look, grinned and went back to eating.

Blaine shoved a mountain of food into his mouth and texted Trent from the table, apologizing to everyone for his manners….or lack thereof.

_10:13 from Blaine: You there, T? _

_10:14 from Trent: Hey man, I'm here. _

_10:15 from Blaine: You have our undivided attention. What's up? _

_10:15 from Trent: Jeff's there too? _

_10:16 from Blaine: Among others J_ _Everyone says hello. _

_10:17 from Trent: Anyone I know? _

_10:17 from Blaine: Kurt, Cooper, Maggie, Evee, Mattie, Sebastian, Nick, Jeffie and me! _

_10:18 from Trent: Wow…ok….um…..well…..the um, big news…Thad put in for a transfer a while back. Several have come up, and he has a choice of where to go. _

_10:20 from Blaine: What are his choices? _

_10:21 from Trent: Cleveland, Philly, or…._

There was a long pause, and Blaine began to wonder if he'd missed something.

_10:25 from Blaine: Ok…well, either of them is closer, right? But Cleveland…Trent, that's only what, 2 hours? That's awesome! _

_10:26 from Trent: or NYC_

_10:26 from Blaine: Wait, what? REALLY? J_

_10:27 from Blaine: That's awesome! But not if you're not here, too L_

_10: 28 from Trent: Yeah, about that….hold on…sending you something. _

_10:30 from Trent: jpg image 355 / Open? _

Blaine clicked 'open' and let out a whoop of joy, turning the screen so that everyone could see the picture. The room erupted in shouts and cheers. It was clear what the other surprise was. There, on the screen of Blaine's phone was Trent's hand holding Thad's hand….Trent's clearly with a beautifully engraved band on his ring finger. Blaine didn't bother to text back. He immediately called Trent instead.

"Hey, B" Trent smiled into the phone.

"OH MY GOD! This is so awesome! Congratulations man!" Blaine yelled.

"Thanks….we'll both be fellow New Yorkers within the month, it seems." Trent said.

"Is he there?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, we need to talk to Thad!" Jeff yelled in the background.

"He's here, I'll put you on speaker…..go ahead."

"THAD! Only the fact that we are over-the-moon happy for you is keeping you from getting a swift smack to the head when I see you next!" Blaine said, his laughter and happiness evident in his voice.

"Thanks…I think?" Thad replied, clearly smiling and happy. "Listen…I hope you guys aren't upset with us….with Trent….you can be angry with me, but please don't be angry with him….." he began.

"Thad….we get it. No harm done, what matters is now we all know and we can harass you as much as we want!" Jeff laughed.

"And we obviously will…" Blaine said, "Because we've missed out on so many opportunities to do so while you kept it all a secret!" Everyone laughed at that, but Blaine got up and moved away from the table. Jeff followed.

"Seriously, though, guys. We're just so happy for you two. Really, really happy."

"That means a lot, coming from some of our closest friends, guys. Thank you. I hope Thad's family feels the same way." Trent said, and there was a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Honey, really….we've been over this. I love you, they love you, case closed." Thad said in the background.

"Yes, well, I'm keeping my fingers crossed and still praying to every known deity for divine assistance, idiot. I'm scared to death to tell them!" Trent said back to Thad.

"Well get a move on, because we're already late for brunch, babe! We won't make any points if we keep my mom waiting." Thad said.

"Wait, where are you guys?" Blaine asked.

"Outside Thad's parents' house in the driveway." Trent laughed.

"You told US before you told THEM?" Jeff mused.

"Yeah…well…you guys are my family. It was important to me to let you know. I feel awful that you were the last to know about us dating….so I thought I'd try to make it up to you by letting you know about our engagement before anyone else. And with that, I'm going inside to have my head handed to me on a platter. I'll text you later if I'm still alive." Trent snarked.

"They'll love you for loving their son, T. Hang in there. Love you, man! Congrats again, Thad!"

"Bye guys!" they yelled in unison and hung up.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, and studied the floor with a grin. When the picture that Trent sent came through, he was immediately both surprised and ecstatic for his friends. What snuck up on him, though, was the image that popped into his head of Kurt in a tuxedo with a ring on his finger. His heart jumped in his chest and he quickly glanced up at the dining table to see Kurt's eyes watching him. His head was tilted to the side a little, his beautiful chestnut hair perfect, his eyes shining with so many colors it was probably illegal.

Blaine's heart stopped. He managed a weak smile at Kurt, waiting for his breathing to return to normal, knowing in his heart right then and there, that one day, he would give Kurt a ring and ask him to belong to each other forever. This was a perfectly normal thing to consider when you've known someone for 72 hours, right?

They finished eating, and Maggie helped Kurt clear the table while the boys moved to the sofa. Evee had made herself comfortable in front of Blaine's T.V. Kurt had brought some things over to keep Mattie busy the night before and he had clay all over the table. He was in the process of rolling snakes.

"So, Sebastian, what was it that you wanted to borrow when you came over, anyway?" Blaine said.

Sebastian's face was suddenly the picture of distress. So much so, that everyone had to hold back snickers and guffaws it was so comical.

"Seb?" Blaine promted again.

"Bolt cutters" he muttered out. "Oh shit…..oh SHIT!" he blurted out, jumping up off of the sofa and charging to the door. "Do you have any? Anything like that?!" he was almost yelling now.

"Why the hell would I have…." Blaine began.

"Oh my God, he's going to KILL me!" Seb said, frantically.

"Who's going to kill you?" Kurt asked.

"Hunter! He's chained to my bed! I can't find the key…" he yelled before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him.

Everyone in the room was silent. Nobody said a word, they just all took turns looking at each other to see if they'd heard him correctly. Oddly, all eyes ended up on Blaine, who merely shrugged and shook his head.

"I tried to tell you guys…." He said, grinning. Then the laughter broke out.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 **

He wanted to avoid this at all costs, but Nick wouldn't hear of it. He insisted on taking Jeff to the airport and wouldn't let him just take a cab. It was painful, and Jeff was sure his heart was breaking. It was hard enough leaving Blaine, and even Cooper, for that matter. He was still rehashing the guilt of having spent little to no time with Blaine this weekend and trying to balance that out with the absolute joy of being able to spend some time with Nick. Blaine had reassured him many times that he was fine with how the weekend had played out, but Jeff still felt guilty. The guilt on top of the unbelievable sadness of leaving Nick was debilitating.

Nick pulled over at the curb near the "drop off" area and sat there, unmoving, his eyes closed and his hand in Jeff's…..finally. Throughout the whole ride Jeff had wanted to grab Nick's hand, but the stick shift didn't allow for it. This car, however, made up for that….in spades. Jeff watched as people gawked at the flashy, expensive car as they walked by, clearly trying to see who was inside. With the windows tinted, it was impossible, so Jeff just smirked. He shuddered to think how much this car had set Nick back, but OH MY GOD, it was a FINE piece of machinery….sleek and graceful, just like it's owner.

"Jeff….." Nick nearly whined out. "Please…..one more day?" His voice was shaky.

"Oh God, Nicky…don't….if you have any feelings for me, whatsoever, please….I'm begging you, don't make me cry. I don't want to be 'that guy' in the airport looking all broken and … I'm fairly certain there's already a wrecking crew taking up residence in my chest, and one little thing will send me over the edge. I feel like I'm dying here, and I just need to kiss you, get out of this car and walk inside. I'm asking you to just…..just kiss me….and let me leave. I promise to call you as soon as I land, ok baby?"

Nick kept his gaze firmly on Jeff's eyes, said not a word, leaned over and kissed him with as much passion and heat as he could…..and let him walk inside. He watched until Jeff was out of sight, then pulled away. He made it as far as the cell phone lot before he had to pull over and give way to the tears blurring his vision and the pain in his chest. This was INSANE! What the hell was going on with his emotions? He was a blubbering mess, and his chest hurt like he'd been punched. He couldn't even breathe right he was so upset. He was glad there was nobody around when he let out a loud half growl / half cry of frustration.

He grabbed his bottle of water from the cup holder and took a long drink trying to get ahold of himself. Deep breaths seemed to help some, but the pain was still there. He could tell his hands were shaking, and that sort of scared him, because it was so unlike him to be shaken by anything. His whole life he'd been brought up by a man who never let anything get to him…nothing fazed David Duval, and he made sure his sons were tough as nails, too. Oddly, it was this nagging feeling of dread about his father and their phone call the previous day that was contributing to the anxiety he was feeling over Jeff leaving.

With a final sigh of resignation he put the car in gear and drove home to wait for Jeff's call...and to decide if he should plan damage control or a counter attack.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

"You're sad that he's gone already, aren't you?" Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"Yeah….I really miss those guys. When you spend nearly every day together for four years….then much of your college years as well….well, it's tough to just cut that off. I think it's the only thing I dislike about being here – that I'm away from those guys."

"On the bright side, it sounds like Trent and Thad will be joining you soon enough, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…." Blaine grinned. "I still can't get over that. I mean, seriously, Thursday night they showed up and I had no idea Trent was even dating anyone. By Saturday morning I find out that he's not only dating someone, but dating someone I know quite well….and then I find out this morning that they're moving up here and getting married!? Talk about a shift of events!" Blaine laughed.

"You're happy for them though?" Kurt asked.

"Elated…couldn't be happier! Wait til you meet Thad. He is _such_ a nice guy. Those two together…they'll be unstoppable! I can't wait for it!"

"Married…wow. I mean, I don't know them or anything, but that seems like such a monumental step!" Kurt said, and Blaine saw that Kurt was kind of lost in his thoughts for a few minutes.

"It is….monumental….I guess. I think they'll handle it, though. They're both pretty level headed and down to earth. They've known each other long enough to know the others' ups and downs and all the little quirky things. I can't say that I know how they act while dating, but Trent seems genuinely happy, so I have high hopes for them."

"Yeah…." Kurt agreed, clearly still kind of drifting with his thoughts.

"What about you?" Blaine asked him.

"Hmmm? What about me?"

"Do you ever think about it? Getting married one day? Starting a family?" Blaine asked.

"I…I um…." Kurt stuttered. "I used to. Things kind of took a turn, and I haven't really allowed myself to go there for a long time." Kurt answered.

"Oh..." Blaine said, quietly.

"Do you?" Kurt asked him.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to get married?" Kurt asked.

"Why Kurt, we've only known each other for 72 hours, but hell, let's throw caution to the wind and just do it!" Blaine laughed, and Kurt nailed him in the head with a pillow.

"You dork….you know what I'm saying!" He laughed. Blaine thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ya know….I really never gave it a whole lot of thought. I think, somewhere, in the back of my mind, I always hoped to find someone who would be around for the long haul…the other half…my soul mate. I can't say I've been in any relationship long enough to make me think of the 'next step' in the process as a point of certainty, though. I guess I'd like that…..marriage, kids someday. Settling down…it seems such a grown up thing to do, and who the hell wants to do _that_?" he smirked.

"I can't even defend and take care of myself, let alone children." Kurt lamented. "It'd be wrong of me to bring them into a relationship I think."

Blaine wasn't sure he'd heard Kurt correctly. He sat back against the sofa cushions and replayed the words in his head before speaking.

"Kurt….is this all because of Jackson? This lack of confidence in yourself? God, I hate that guy! What has he DONE to you?" Blaine said, heat clear in his voice. It was obvious he was angry, and Kurt was taken aback.

"What do you…? I mean, I hate him too, but it's the truth. He came after me and I couldn't even defend myself, Blaine. I was helpless and nearly died for it. Throwing good sense out the window and subjecting children to possible harm would be careless and irresponsible!" he said back with some heat of his own.

"Careless? Irresponsible? Seriously? I'm going to start filming you…have a crew follow you around all day so you can see yourself from the outside, Kurt. I want you to see the careless man that brought two sobbing children to my door while holding their hands…the same man who refused to let said children enter a house with a slightly deranged man who was clearly a few fries short of a Happy Meal because he didn't want them to have to see and hear that again; the same man who didn't even flinch before putting himself in harms way to protect these children from a lunatic bent on hurting them."

"Oh, and that man? He allowed a small, frightened girl to hold on to him, and he never let go, while he patiently waited for her to calm down from something that terrified her beyond her ability to comprehend. And you just try and tell me how comfortable that was for you, Kurt, having her hanging around your neck like that. I'm sure that wasn't a trigger for you in the least, right? Just all in a days work? Oh, and let's not forget that these children you essentially threw yourself into helping and protecting were, at the time, complete strangers to you."

"Geeez, Kurt….c'mon, man. I wish you could see you how I see you…how others see you. You are NOT that man you think you are. You're bright and talented and sensitive and patient….kind, compassionate and brave. I'm in awe of you Kurt, and frankly, I'm amazed that you don't see this!" By now Blaine was almost yelling and Kurt was just sitting, silently, on the sofa staring back at him with wide eyes and a stunned expression.

"I….um…..I wasn't….I didn't know you thought….do you really think all those things about me, Blaine?" Kurt said softly.

"All those and more. I didn't think it was appropriate to throw out things like sexy, hotter than hell, scrambles my hormones and 'makes my pants too tight' when we were discussing children…but there you have it." Blaine said flatly.

The silence seemed to hang on forever, but Blaine was determined to hear what Kurt had to say about it all. He sat in silence waiting for Kurt to say something…anything.

Kurt was up off the sofa in a flash. He grabbed his things and headed for the door before Blaine could react.

"Kurt! Don't walk away….what's wrong? I mean, I'm sorry if I overstepped, but…."

"No…no it's not you, Blaine. It's me…I have to…um….things to consider…think about….I'll call you…later, ok?" he said, looking almost frightened before rushing out the door.

Blaine stood there in shocked silence wondering if he'd finally pushed too far. Should he go after Kurt? Should he give him the space he apparently wanted to think about things? In the end, he stayed, giving Kurt time to "consider things" on his own.

He slumped down on the sofa again and thought of a hundred things he could do, but didn't want to do any of them. He was frustrated and upset, but mostly he was tired. That probably had a lot to do with how he was handling things, especially things with Kurt. He figured he'd get a nap in before work. This weekend consisted of way too many nights of not enough sleep and he didn't want his playing at work to suffer because he couldn't focus. Sleep didn't come easy, though. There was just too much on his mind.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Kurt slipped inside and leaned against his front door, his forehead resting on the slick wood while he tried to control his breathing. He'd had to get out of there. He thought he was going to hyperventilate at Blaine's words. Never, in all of his life, had anyone but his parents ever said such things about his character. Even after almost 9 months with Jackson, he had never complimented Kurt in such a way. What would Blaine have thought of him if he'd sat there and burst into tears because he called him kind and compassionate…and talented…..oh my God, and sexy! Sighing, he knew where to turn, and it was time anyway. It was time to call his dad.

"Hey, Kiddo! Who's the handsome new guy you're sleeping with?"

"I...dad? I um….we were….how did you…..DAD!?"

Burt laughed. He loved flustering Kurt, and since Kurt hadn't called him Saturday OR Sunday, he was set on giving him a hard time for it.

"Dad, I haven't….we're not…like that….at all!" Kurt blurted out.

"Well, from the photo Rachel sent, you looked awfully comfortable sleeping in the arms of a dark haired stranger, that's all I'm sayin'." Burt teased him.

"Damn you, Rachel Berry!" Kurt huffed. "I'm going to wring her nosy little neck!"

"So you don't deny it?" Burt asked, still teasing.

"Dad….he's…..he's just…..wow." was all Kurt could manage to get out. "Remember when I first got here and I told you Rachel and I went out early that Sunday morning, we got coffee, looked at some of the apartments in the paper and all that?"

"I do….and that happens to be the morning you saw 'the most stunning man you've ever seen outside of a magazine' in a coffee shop, isn't it?" Burt asked.

"It is….he is. Dad….he's…he's so much. I mean, you know that his appearance first caught my attention, and I guess that's to be expected since we didn't speak or have any interaction at all, but…..dad he's amazing. He's a musician…he plays the piano, and the guitar and the drums and God only knows what else. He wrote the most amazing song for me….well, about me…us…him and I. I kept hearing him play it, over and over and over in his apartment, and I would think 'wow, this guy has it bad! Whoever that song is about is really lucky!' and dad, it's about ME!" Kurt gushed.

"And you're going to explain why you were creeping outside of this guy's apartment enough times to hear him playing this song over and over? Kurt, that's a little….." Burt began.

"He lives here, dad! He lives in the apartment next to mine!"

"You've got to be kidding me? And you had no idea about this until…?" Burt prompted.

"Friday night. He had a party, and he actually invited me and told me to bring a guest…I mean, not in person or anything, but with an invitation slid under my door. He didn't know I lived here either. But I couldn't….dad, if you'd seen how many people were there, I just didn't think I'd be ok with it…and strangers at that. So I invited Rach over and we did facials and had dinner. She went through my closet with me and we weeded out all of the winter stuff that could be stored away for awhile. Mrs. Raymond said I could store some things upstairs on the third floor, so I carried the garment bags up there and found the most beautiful grand piano! It was all covered up with an old tarp, and dreadfully out of tune, but it's a beautiful instrument! So then….." Kurt started again, but Burt interrupted.

"Kid….the guy…where does he fit in here?" Burt laughed.

"Oh…well, when I found the piano, I sat down at the bench and started playing it, just goofing around really. I figured with all the noise from the party downstairs nobody would hear me, and if they did, it would blend in with all the other music playing. So I got kind of lost in my own world…..I haven't played in so long, and I really miss it, dad, and so I started drifting, not paying attention to what I was playing, and fell right into playing his song. I've heard it so many times, and it's this haunting, beautiful melody, and so I started playing it, not as well as HE plays it, but…kinda…my way, and the next thing I knew, he was there! Just standing there, at the top of the stairs, and I…..I was just…..at first, I think I was almost scared. The way the moonlight hit him, it was almost creepy…he looked…..I don't know, like a spirit or something, and I thought I'd finally just gone around the bend and …but Blaine…he's…..wow." Kurt sighed.

"So, his name is Blaine? You found out his name and fell asleep with him?" Burt teased.

"NO! Dad, no! We talked, upstairs, for awhile. He had friends in from out of town and they found us upstairs…well, with Rachel's help, and his brother was there. We just….dad, we clicked. He wanted me to come downstairs to the party, but I just couldn't. And when everyone left, he came over and asked me to just come over and talk, just the two of us, and we did, for so long, until the wee hours of the morning and it was so….so comfortable? It was like finding your old childhood stuffed animal after 20 years….just….like it was already comfortable in a way…it was meant to happen. And we literally talked until we fell asleep….and when I woke up, I was just….there? And Rachel sent you a photo?!" Kurt yelled, the implications dawning on him. "When was she even there? I woke up to Trent and Jeff there, but no Rachel anywhere!"

"…and Trent and Jeff are…?" this from Burt.

"Blaine's best friends, from out of town, from Ohio actually! Dad, he's from Ohio! Can you even believe that?" Kurt gushed.

"So then everything started happening with my arm being stuck on his pants zipper and then breakfast and Trent freaked out and fainted and then he went to work and I made cinnamon rolls but then Sebastian was there, and I do NOT think I'm going to like him a whole bunch, but when he went to kiss me I freaked out, I made him leave and it was horrible…but I'm seeing Dr. Stein tomorrow, and I got a journal and then Trent went home and he's marrying Thad and then Jeff and Nick and…but Josh showed up and when the cops got here it scared the kids and I had to go to the ER with Evee…" Kurt stopped, taking in a long breath. "It's been the most unbelievable weekend, dad. And all because of Blaine."

Burt sat in silence for a long minute, and it was actually Carole's voice that broke the pause.

"Kurt, honey, I walked in mid conversation, but I want you to know what I got out of all that. You were stuck on someone's zipper? Trent fainted, but he went to work, even though he lives in Ohio? And then Sebastian tried to KISS YOU and you freaked out and made him leave. Who is Sebastian? And Trent went home to marry Thad and Jeff AND Nick? And I don't even know where to begin with this Josh person and cops and kids and the ER. Kurt….I'm confused and a little concerned, and I don't mind telling you that! Are you ok, honey?" she said, so very mom-like.

"Carole, that all came out in a rush, and that's totally not what happened, but….I'm SO much better than ok, I think. I'm…..I'm just…." Deep sigh…."I'm just…crazy…about this guy and I'm so terrified that I want to scream and cry. I don't want to lose him, but I can't get close to him because of…..because of everything…with Jax. I have all these walls up, and all these flashbacks of things happening and all I want is to hold him, and I can't. It's killing me, because I see that it's hurting _him_."

Kurt was emotionally drained with this conversation. It wasn't a particularly hard conversation to have, but it was saying so many things out loud that he hadn't discussed with anyone, and suddenly it was just word vomit, and if he was correct, his dad and Carole were sitting on the other end of the line with gaping mouths, probably wondering where this had all come from.

"Guys?" Kurt questioned when he heard nothing.

"Kurt….." Carole began, but then her voice broke a little bit. Burt said nothing, but Kurt thought he could hear him sniffling in the background.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Kurt said, confused. Had he said something hurtful? Something wrong?

"Oh Kurt…." There as a long pause, then Carole began again. "Kurt, it's time. I'm so glad you're seeing Dr. Stein tomorrow. Make sure you tell her everything you've said here to us, it's important, ok? In fact, take that journal and go write it all down…everything you've said to us. Oh honey…"

"But why in the world are you guys upset? Carole, it sounds like you're crying!" Kurt said over the phone.

"Kiddo, do you realize that's the most you've said to either one of us in a single conversation since…well, since last year. Since before all this craziness with Jackson? It does my heart good to hear you so emotional, so upbeat about something…about someone. We've missed your enthusiasm so much, Kurt. It's good to have you back, kid." Burt finished.

They talked for a while longer, Kurt telling them what he'd been working on for David Perry and realizing that he'd never told them that David wanted Kurt to make a suit for HIM that he planned to wear 'for something special', but he wouldn't tell Kurt what yet. Burt and Carole were excited for him, but more than that, they were just so happy to see him returning to the Kurt they'd missed for the past year.

They said their goodbyes after Kurt urged them to visit anytime, but to please make it soon. He couldn't wait to show them his new apartment and around the city and the places he'd found so far. They hung up with happy grins on both ends of the line.

Burt gave Carole a look that she instantly read and smiled at. Burt wanted to visit. Very soon. If this Blaine was the reason for Kurt being so lively, then Burt wanted….no, needed to meet him. He wanted to see the man who made his little boy so animated, so happy. And more than anything he wanted to see Kurt's smile, because it had been way too long since he'd seen it last.

"I know, I know, you need to see him…..and now, not later." Carole smiled at Burt. "I'll see about taking some time off at work." She hugged Burt and they just held on for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get him back….he's….he's working his way back to the old Kurt, honey." Burt said, so beyond thrilled that he couldn't say anything more.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Jeff sat in his first class seat and grinned to himself. He was going to have words with Nick over this, that's for sure. Somehow, his coach ticket had been upgraded, and if one more flight attendant came by and asked "Mr. Sterling" to just say the word if he needed "absolutely anything at all…" he would lose his mind. Warm face towels? Champagne? Not to mention this was the largest, softest, most comfortable seat he'd ever sat on in an airplane…but still, it was unnecessary. He chuckled, though, thinking of Nick, then shook his head.

He'd actually made it into the airport, checked in and headed toward his gate before his emotions got the best of him and he detoured to the men's room. He had splashed water on his face to keep the red eyes away, and let's face it, so it wasn't so apparent that tears were streaking down his face. He only received one odd look from anyone, and that was a middle aged man in a business suit at one of the urinals when he walked in, clearly sniffing and upset. What he found amazing was that an elderly man at the sink next to him seemed to take pity on him.

"Leaving a pretty girl behind, youngin'?" he questioned Jeff, looking at him in the mirror with a grin. Jeff considered his answer, blushed a little, and with a grin, replied to the man facing him in the mirror.

"Um…not exactly. I'm leaving behind the most amazing man I've ever met, though. And he's pretty damn handsome if that counts." Jeff answered. And here it comes, he thought. The man said nothing, and Jeff was certain if he met eyes with him in the mirror again, he'd see contempt and maybe even hatred. Boy was he wrong. The man gave him a sweet smile, cocked his head to the side and patted him on the arm.

"Young love. I miss it. I'd be jealous, but I sure wouldn't switch with you in this day and age. For all the advancements we've made in every other aspect of life, we still haven't made peace with the important things. You come back to him soon, you hear? Don't let a good thing get away from you, boy. They're far too hard to come by. Best of luck to you, son." He said, giving Jeff a blinding smile before walking away.

"Th-thank you, sir..." Jeff stuttered out, fairly amazed. He pulled himself together and headed out toward his gate to wait for his flight to be called.

_2:13 pm from Jeff: Mr. Duval, you have some es'plainin' to do!_

_2:14 pm from Nick: Suck it up, pretty boy, and get used to it. Don't plan for it to end any time soon. And was that Lucy or Desi?_

_2:16 pm from Jeff: Desi! OMG, c'mon man! Wait...did you just call me pretty boy? ;) _

_2:17 pm from Nick: I did. I do. I will continue to do so because absolutely everything about you is beautiful. I miss you already. _

_2:18 pm from Jeff: Babe, I miss you too. I have to come back though, the old man in the bathroom says so! _

_2:20 pm from Nick: I'm afraid to ask? _

_2:21 pm from Jeff: Nah, don't be. He was a cool old dude. If I'd had my wits about me, I'd have hugged him! _

_2:23 pm from Nick: And just where were your wits, Jeffrey? _

_2:24 pm from Jeff: Unsure. I may have left them in that sleek piece of machinery that dropped me off at the curb, though? Did you find them? _

_2:26 pm from Nick: I'll go check around, but I don't think they're out there. You like my car? I thought you'd find it ostentatious? _

_2:28 pm from Jeff: Not ostentatious, especially if you know the owner. The simple fact that you can drive a stick shift was enough to make me…uhhh….. That's hot, Nicky._

_2:30 pm from Nick: Uhhh? Define: uhhh_

_2:31 pm from Jeff: I can't, I'm in an airport and I …..NICKY! grrrrrrrr_

_2:32 pm from Nick: Oh! "Uhhh" is more like "uhmmmmmmm yesssssss….." _

_2:34 pm from Jeff: Shit…Nicky, stop. Stop right now! :p_

_2:35 pm from Nick: Mmmmmm, there you go with that tongue sticking out again…such a sweet tongue….and you weren't saying stop this weekend….._

_2:36 pm from Jeff: I'm go…I _

_2:37 pm from Nick: ? lol _

_2:40 pm from Jeff: Damn you Duval! I'm going…until I get home. I'll let you know I'm there. I can't have THIS conversation with you HERE. You're an evil man! _

_2:42 pm from Nick: Baby, I'm not evil. _ _I just wanna touch you again…already…more…rightttttt there. _

_2:44 pm from Jeff: Going. Til home. Shit Nicky….damn it! Uncomfortable! I'll text you then. _

_2:46 pm from Nick: It's ok, I'll know. Kisses babe….all the way down to…_

Jeff couldn't read anymore. He turned his phone off and held his bag firmly in place on his lap, closed his eyes and sat quietly thinking of gory road kill. Something had to make _this_ go away!

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888

Kurt sat on his sofa staring out the living room windows. He could see the windows in the building across the street ; the same windows he now knew to be Maggie's. The blinds were turned against the sun which was beating hard against that side of the building. No wonder she had the blinds shut, it was probably blinding. Just as he started to shift and look away, there was a slight movement of the blinds and a small head dipped under them looking out. Mattie was smiling and laughing and he saw hands grab around his waist to tickle him, then he disappeared again. Kurt smiled to himself, thankful that the events of the weekend had apparently been forgotten for at least a few moments.

Brian was comfy on his lap and had obviously missed him while he was gone over night. Kurt scratched the kitty's ears and Brian purred loudly, but his ears perked up at the knock on the door. Kurt moved him over and walked to the door, checking the peephole as he reached for the doorknob. Blaine's curly hair met his gaze. He pulled the door open and Blaine finally looked up into his eyes. He looked a little sheepish, if not contrite.

"Hi" he smiled shyly.

"Hi yourself" Kurt returned with a grin.

"I'm sorry…for pushing you. For the things I said, I think. I meant them, but I didn't mean them as harshly as they came out."

"You didn't push, and everything you said….well, most everything is probably partially true…to a degree anyway. It's ok, Blaine. I didn't leave because I was angry." Kurt explained.

"Then why did you leave…like that…storming out?" Blaine asked.

"I was….overwhelmed, really. I still am I think. I wasn't storming out, I was hurrying to get away….there's a big difference." He laughed. "This whole weekend has been overwhelming to someone like me who basically lives a quiet, uneventful life I guess."

"Where do we stand now?" he asked.

"On the threshold?" Kurt said, raising one eyebrow, then glancing down at the floor where they stood in the doorway. Blaine snickered.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Kurt. I really am."

"You didn't….Blaine, really, it wasn't that, I was….just…..overwhelmed by what you said, in a kind of good way, and I didn't want to break down in front of you….again. I feel like I already do that way too much." Kurt replied, uncertainly.

"Kurt, you don't…it's ok. I get it, you've been through a lot, and I just …I want to be here for you…with you…if you need me or want me around." Blaine said, hoping Kurt wanted him around.

"I really do, Blaine….really. I promise." Kurt smiled.

"Good….then, would you go out with me? On a date?" said his beautiful neighbor with a huge, infectious grin.

"A real date, huh? Where did you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise! Will you go? I'm off Wenesday night…if you're available?

"I would be thrilled to accompany you out, Mr. Anderson. What time should I be ready? And what should I wear?"

"Um….I'll text you on that. It depends on a few things. Let me get to work on it and I'll let you know!" Blaine nearly squealed.

"It's a date then. I look forward to it." Kurt smiled. "Um, do you wanna come in?" he asked.

"I'd love to…but I can't. Have to shower, get ready for work, all that fun stuff. I can't believe the last time I was at work I had only known you for less than 24 hours. It feels like weeks since then, but it's only been three days!" Blaine smiled. He really was like a big kid….a smiley, crazy, big kid. Something in the apartment caught his eye and he looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw Brian sitting on the couch cleaning his paws.

"Hey Brian, how's it goin'?" He grinned. Brian just stared at him. "A feline of many words, obviously?" he teased Kurt.

"Clearly. He's not anti-social, but he'll have to get used to you first." Kurt grinned.

"Ok, well, then I'll look forward to getting to know Brian better, and gaining his approval I guess. But for now, I should get going. I said I'd come in a little early tonight since I've been off for 3 of the past 4 days. Lots of stocking up to do, I'm sure!"

"Then I'll just say 'break a leg' and have a great night. Be careful getting home. I really don't like you walking alone out that late…it worries me!" Kurt whined, wrinkling up his nose in distaste.

"I'll take a cab if it makes you feel better?"

"Much better, thank you. I'll even pay for it if it's the expense you're concerned about?"

"No, you will NOT!" Blaine laughed, shaking his head at Kurt.

"Text me when you get home?" Kurt asked.

"If it'll make you feel better, but I'd hate to wake you up?"

"I won't sleep well until I know you're home safely anyway, so please do." Kurt asked.

"Ok, then….goodnight Kurt." Blaine smiled widely.

"Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine turned to walk away, paused after a few steps with a big grin, and turned back to Kurt, who was watching him walk down the hallway. Slowly he turned to see Kurt, impish grin on his face, still standing in the doorway. He turned to walk back to Kurt, raised his fingers to his own lips, kissed the pads of his index and middle finger, then gently raised them to Kurt's lips and pressed softly.

"We'll get there, Kurt. In time." Blaine smiled warmly, then backed his way down the hall to his own apartment. He slipped inside with a wink and closed the door.

Kurt's fingers automatically flew to his mouth as if keeping the kiss from flying away. His heart was racing and he felt all fluttery inside. The silly grin refused to leave his face and he closed the door with a little squeal.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888

_6:32 pm from Kurt: Rach? _

_6:34 pm from Rachel: Hi honey! J_ _How are you? _

_6:35 pm from Kurt: Good. Well, as good as I can be while planning the murderous demise of my best friend, that is. _

_6:36 pm from Rachel: Um. I resign as your best friend, effective immediately? _

_6:37 pm from Kurt: Nice try, but no dice, Berry! What in the WORLD were you thinking sending my dad that photo?_

_6:39 pm from Rachel: Kurt, I know, I thought of that, but…..honey I KNEW he would be so relieved, so happy, just like I was. You idiot, I went home and stared at the picture and cried for half an hour. Finn thought I'd lost my mind. _

_6:41 pm from Kurt: What little tiny bit is left of it? _

_6:43 pm from Rachel: Honey, this past year has been so hard on you, but it's been hard on all of us as well. We love you…so much. Seeing you this broken has been a terrible weight on everyone. Not knowing how to help was torture. When I saw you two….God Kurt, you looked SO peaceful! _

_6:47 pm from Kurt: He's amazing, Rach. Clearly selfless, talented, smart, funny, just…..he's amazing. And OH MY GOD is that angelic perfect face to DIE FOR? _

_6:49 pm from Rachel: That it is, babe….he's delish! I haven't seen you that content in awhile. Even Finn said he was glad you two finally found each other. I shudder to think what that conversation will be like tonight at work, though! J_

_6:51 pm from Kurt: OMG. OMG…I forgot about that. I have to call Finn. Is he there? Oh God, Rachel, don't let him say something stupid! I know that's hard for him, but please intervene! You owe me after that photo thing! _

_6:54 pm from Rachel: I'll talk to him, Kurtie, don't worry. We're heading out for coffee before he leaves for work. I promise I'll reign him in so he doesn't threaten Blaine! _

_6:56 pm from Kurt: Thanks Rach. And I still love you. I'll put my murderous intentions on hold for now. _

_6:58 pm from Rachel: I appreciate that! I have tons of things to do this week for the show, I can't be dead! _

_6:59 pm from Kurt: ;) _

Kurt set his phone on the coffee table and leaned back against the sofa cushions, smiling to himself. Brian crawled up in his lap again.

"We have work to do, buddy! Unless you've been over here sketching and cutting patterns, we're gonna fall behind. I hope you were busy while I was a slug most of the weekend?"

Brian didn't answer, he just continued to rub against Kurt's hands clearly begging for rubs. Kurt gave in and rubbed his belly, making him purr.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya. You only love me when I rub you, and you did NO work this weekend! Sorry buddy, I have to get my butt in gear! David's going to stop over tomorrow and I have to take his measurements for the suit he wants. I finally got the fabric samples in the mail Saturday, so I hope I picked something he'll like? What do you think?" he asked Brian, showing him the fabric swatches. Brian wasn't interested in the least.

Kurt moved into his workroom and switched on his iPod, filling the room with sound. Brian wandered in after him and took up his usual place on the windowsill. It made Kurt think of Blaine sitting in his music room playing songs for Brian, and he snickered.

He pulled out his book that he wrote all of the measurements in and began moving each set to their own file. Outside, the file contained the name of the model, the date the measurements were taken, and a number. The number represented a sketch that Kurt had done, scanned into his computer and printed out in color. Inside the file he put the swatches of the fabric he had in mind for the design and photos that he got ideas from as far as notions and threads went. He wrote notes on the inside of the folder as he went along, often commenting on the models frame, facial features and coloring. All of these were important in the big scheme of things. Ignoring a models coloring could be catastrophic on the runway! Eventually he'd have a photograph of the model attached inside the file as well for reference.

He worked for a couple of hours, only stopping to grab some dinner around 9:30, and then went back to work. At 12:30 a.m. he got a text from Blaine that said he missed him. He sent Kurt a photo of himself with his bottom lip sticking out, pouting. Kurt laughed and sent back a short message that said "it serves you right for having something as petty and meaningless as a JOB!" with a little smiley face. Blaine sent him back a smiley face and said he was going back out to play, and that he'd text him when he was on the way home, but that in no way meant he expected Kurt to wait up for him. Kurt grinned, knowing he'd be awake until he heard Blaine come in, or else he'd lay in his bed worrying. They might live in a fairly quiet neighborhood, but it was New York City for crying out loud….and this late at night, anything could happen.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Jeff got off the plane and moved through the concourse. Making his way toward the baggage claim, he gathered his luggage and turned to leave when he saw a man standing near the doors holding a sign with his name on it . For a minute he stood still, clearly thinking there was another Mr. Sterling that would come along and join the uniformed man at the door. When he approached the man, fully intending to walk past him and out the door to grab a cab, the uniformed gentleman smiled at him and said "Mr. Sterling!" with such certainty that Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uh….yes?"

"Very good, sir" said the uniformed man, grabbing Jeff's bag and heading out the door.

"Whoa, wait…um….I think you have the wrong Mr. Sterling. I don't…..I'm not…..uh….clearly I can't put a sentence together. Why are you here?" Jeff finally managed to stutter out.

"I'm here to see you home, sir. I am to stop and retrieve dinner if you so desire, and then deposit you on your front steps and make sure that you don't have to lift a finger between here and there, sir." He went on. Jeff was dazed.

"Surely this is a mistake, Mr..…..?" Jeff left the rest hanging, not knowing the man's name.

"Edwin, sir. Just Edwin. There is no mistake if you are, indeed, Mr. Jeffrey Sterling? Mr. Duval rarely makes mistakes." He smiled.

"Oh….OH! Oh my God….what in the …Nicky!" Jeff hissed.

"Quite right….shall we venture out, sir?" Edwin asked with a grin.

"I'm going to choke him the next time I see him, will you pass that along to Mr. Duval, Edwin?"

"I will sir, if it pleases you." Edwin smiled.

"Oh, it would please me greatly…." Jeff said, trailing off as he spied the sleek limousine waiting at the curb. Edwin opened the rear door for Jeff, and closed it, placing Jeff's bags in the trunk before hurrying around to the driver's door and slipping in the car himself.

"The sound system is to your left, Mr. Sterling, if you'd like to hear music. I'll raise the glass if you require privacy, sir?" he asked.

"No…I um….no. I'm good. This is surreal." _And it's not going to go over well with Nick's dad_ he thought to himself.

With that in mind, he unzipped his bag and grabbed his cell phone. He pulled up the text message he'd received on Sunday evening from an unknown number with a Chicago area code. He could only believe it was from Nick's father, and the message was loud and clear. There were no words, just a photo of his mom helping his gram out of the car in her driveway, probably after church on Sunday morning. It made his blood run as cold now as it did the first time he'd seen it. Apparently Mr. Duval meant business, and Jeff was at a loss. There were no threats, no words, but he could think of no other reason for a photo such as this one. Clearly the man knew where to hit him. He felt his eyes sting before he closed the message, opening up a new one to Nick.

_7:18 pm from Jeff: I'm home. And some guy tried to pick me up at the airport! _

_7:19 pm from Nick: Yeah? Was he good looking? _

_7:20 pm from Jeff: Devastatingly….and he's got a huge…._

_7:22 pm from Nick: WATCH IT BUDDY! Lol _

_7:24 pm from Jeff: WHAT? I was gonna say CAR. Sicko….._

_7:26 pm from Nick: Brat. I'm glad you're home safely. _

_7:27 pm from Jeff: I'm not yet. I'm in a car with a strange man and I have no idea where he's taking me! In fact, we could be on our way to some underground tomb where we have to drink silly Kool Aid! _

_7:29 pm from Nick: His instructions are to see you to your doorstep, into the house, and not to leave until you're safely inside. _

_7:30 pm from Jeff: Sigh. What aren't you telling me, Nicky?_

_7:32 pm from Nick: I've kept nothing from you. You know my dad's an asshole. He is not above trying to rattle you, and I won't have it. _

_7:34 pm from Jeff: Yeah, I kinda got that. _

_7:35 pm from Nick: ?_

_7:36 pm from Jeff: Don't worry your pretty little head J_

_7:37 pm from Nick: Tell me, now, please. _

_7:38 pm from Jeff: Nicky, it's fine. Nothing is wrong. _

_7:40 pm from Nick: Jeff, so help me God, if he does something….._

_7:41 pm from Jeff: All's well. Don't freak out. I'm almost home. _

_7:43 pm from Nick: Good. Ok, msg me later? _

_7:44 pm from Jeff: Absolutely. And Nicky? Thank you…this was totally unnecessary, but fun nonetheless J_

_7:46 pm from Nick: Anything for you, pretty boy ;) _

"Edwin?" Jeff spoke out.

"Sir?"

"Change of plans, if you can. Would you take me to my Gram's house instead? She's right around the corner from my apartment, from the address you already have, but I want to make sure everything is ok since I've been away."

"Certainly, sir, but I'll inform Mr. Duval of our change in course."

"If you must" Jeff grinned, and sighed, shaking his head.

They pulled up in front of Gram's house and Jeff hopped out before Edwin could get the door. Edwin took up his post at the driver's door of the car and looked as if he planned to stay there.

"Will you pop the trunk?" Jeff asked.

"Sir?"

"My bags….I um…I think I'll stay here tonight. Just want to be sure everything is good here since I've been gone."

"Absolutely, Mr. Sterling." Edwin replied, grabbing Jeff's bags from the rear of the limo. He carried them to the porch, waiting while Jeff took out his keys and unlocked the door. Edwin followed Jeff inside and stood waiting for direction as to where the bags should go. Jeff laughed. This was just too weird.

"You can drop them anywhere, Edwin, and thank you….so much. It was a pleasant ride."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Sterling…." He began.

"Jeffrey?!" his mother called out from the kitchen. "Is that you, baby?"

"It's me, mom!" he called back. She came around the corner and stopped in her tracks eyeing Edwin.

"Oh! Hello…..I'm Jeffrey's mother, Caroline. And you are?" She said, introducing herself and wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"I'm Edwin, ma'am. I was given the great honor of seeing Mr. Sterling home from the airport this evening." He smiled back.

"Oh…..okaaaay." she said, not taking her eyes away from the two men before her.

"It's a long story, mom. We have a lot to talk about." Jeff grinned.

"Clearly….um….would you like to stay for dinner, Edwin?" Caroline asked.

"Oh! No ma'am, although whatever is cooking smells divine, I couldn't impose! I'll be on my way now that I have seen Mr. Sterling safely home. I thank you for the invitation, though!" he smiled brightly.

"Well, you're very welcome, and it's no imposition if you'd like to stay. We have plenty."

"Thank you, Miss Caroline. But I would be remiss in my duties if I did not return the car to the garage in a timely manner. Again, I thank you for your kindness, and I hope that perhaps I could have…a….um….a raincheck? Perhaps?" Edwin said with a slight blush.

Jeff stood stock still, not believing what he was seeing. His mother was flirting. Oh holy cow, this was seriously….uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Buy a vowel ya moron!" Jeff's Gram yelled from the other room.

"Ok then….Edwin, you can hang out for dinner another night, maybe? Mom, how's Gram?" he said, moving into the family room, calling out to his Gram who was watching Wheel of Fortune. A few minutes later Caroline made her way into the family room with wide, bright eyes and a smile Jeff hadn't seen in a long time.

"That wasn't weird at all." Jeff said, looking at her with narrowed eyes and a grin.

"Yes, my son arriving home from his trip to New York City in a limousine….not weird at all!" she smirked back.

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it!" Jeff laughed.

"Maybe…." She smiled widely.

"So…what did I miss while I was gone?" Jeff asked.

"Clearly not as much as we missed while you were gone?!" Gram snarked. "Limousines? What the hell's up with that, short stuff?" she teased Jeff.

"Oh my God, not this again. Gram, I'm 6'-1" tall…..I can't be 'short stuff' anymore!" he laughed.

"I missed you. C'mere and give an old lady a hug, handsome! And you'll always be my short stuff. I don't care how tall ya get!" Gram said into his ear.

"Everything ok here while I was gone?" Jeff asked, still on edge.

"Right as rain, boy. Did you 'spect the house to burn down or somethin'?"

"No gram, just ….I worry, you know."

"Yeah, you get that from your Grandpa. He was a worrier too. But all's well. Now let's eat, I'm starvin'!" she ordered. "Now tell me about the limo ride. Was it dreamy?" she asked.

"Gram….it was weird. I've only been in a limo once and that was for Senior Prom, but this one was….holy cow, it was top of the line I guess. A guy could get used to that!" he grinned.

"So tell us, then, why the limo, and what in the world happened this weekend?" Caroline prompted.

"Mom…..it was the most amazing weekend. I spent time with Nick…" he began.

"Nick? I thought he wasn't going to be in town while you were there?" Caroline said.

"He wasn't supposed to be home, but there was a change of plans in Chicago, so he came home early. He showed up Saturday night at the bar when the guys were playing and BAM! There he was." Jeff said with the biggest, cheesiest grin his mother had ever seen on his face. "Mom…Gram….he's the most amazing guy…I think I'm in big trouble with him." He smiled.

"So why the limo?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, about that…." He began hesitantly. "Nick…he works for his dad. His dad's in Chicago with the rest of his family, but Nick runs part of the company in New York. He um….apparently he's kind of….well off. His dad, though….I don't know how to put this kindly, so I'm just going to say it. His dad doesn't find me worthy of Nick….apparently my social status is not up to his standards, so he has asked Nick….or rather told Nick that his is not to associate with me anymore." Jeff said, rather dejectedly.

"Soooo….he broke things off with you and sent you home in a limousine?" Caroline asked, confused. Jeff laughed.

"Not exactly. He told his dad to kiss his ass, in no uncertain terms, and that he planned to keep me around as long as I'd have him. He's worried his dad will…um….retaliate. This was his way of making sure I got home safely I guess.

"And are you unsettled about it?" Caroline asked.

"A little. Ok, a lot. I didn't tell Nick, but his dad…at least I think it was from his dad, sent me this photo last night. No message in words or anything, but I got the idea." Jeff said, showing his mom and Gram the photo of the two of them. Caroline was silent, clearly taking in the implications of the photo.

"Guy sounds like a jerk to me!" Gram said around a mouthful of lasagna.

"He's um…he's apparently a pretty powerful guy. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with pissing him off the way Nick is. Not when he clearly knows what's important to me." Jeff replied sadly.

"Jeff, baby, you need to tell Nick about this. I know you like this man, but honey….his father seems a little bit….what's the word? Unhinged? Zealous?" Caroline began.

"Pretty sure asshole is the word you're groping for, Caro." Gram said, making Jeff nearly spit his milk across the table.

"I don't know what to do. I really….REALLY like Nick, mom. I mean….he wants to meet you guys….I told him I wanted him to meet you and he said he would like nothing more. He's important. He's…." Jeff left off, shaking his head, glancing back down at his plate.

"You love this boy, Jeffrey?" Gram asked. Jeff's eyes shot up to his grandma's and he was slightly taken aback, as his Gram had never said anything like this to him. It wasn't that she didn't care, but she didn't delve into his personal life much.

"Well that's a dumb question on my part. Look at his face, Caro. Your boy's head over heels in love and he knows it. That's what has you frightened, isn't it? You're not afraid of this guy's dad, you're afraid of your feelings. Overwhelming?" Gram asked.

With a deep sigh, Jeff raised his eyes from his plate. Eyes wide and sparkling with the start of a few tears, he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes….no…..I don't know, Gram. Yes, I'm head over heels in love with him. No, I haven't told him yet, and now I'm really upset that I didn't say it before I left. I don't want to say that to him for the first time over the phone. Yes, I'm upset by Nick's dad, I mean, David Duval is apparently a pretty influential man in the big scheme of things, but that doesn't matter to me. Nick matters to me. He says not to worry about it, to let him handle his father, but sending that photo…..that really upset me. It means he knows who you guys are, where you are, and he knows you're the most important thing in my life. It's a threat, is what it is. And I don't take that lightly when it's you guys in the mix. If something happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

"You need to tell Nick, baby. Don't go to him as if you're telling on his dad, because I know that's what you're thinking. Just forward him the photo and say 'just wanted to keep you advised of what's going on…' or something? Let him in. Let him handle his father. He knows him better than we do." Caroline advised him. "Don't you worry about me and Gram….we can hold our own. We won't let this jerk scare us away, or scare you away from Nick. In fact, I have half a mind to text that number from my own phone and say a few things to David Duval myself!"

"MOM! No! Don't antagonize him! Geeez!" Jeff said, laughing.

"I agree with your mom, Jeffrey. You need to let Nick know what's happened and let him take care of things as he sees fit. Until then, you keep your head up. Clearly this man doesn't know you or he would be proud and overjoyed to have you by Nick's side." Gram said, reaching out to grab Jeff's hand across the table.

"Thanks Gram….but I think you're a little biased…maybe just a little bit?" Jeff smiled.

"Maybe just a little bit." Gram grinned at him and winked. "But he's an asshole anyway for judging you so swiftly without knowing you first."

"Gram!" Jeff yelled, drowning out Caroline's shout of "MOM!" across the table.

"Well, he is…." She said, and went back to her lasagna.

"So, define 'well off'. Does he drive around in a limo all day?" Caroline asked.

"No, I don't think so. But he lives in a huge penthouse." Jeff grinned, still staring into his plate. "I don't care mom….I don't care what he does, what he doesn't do, what he has, what he doesn't have. I just…..I just care about him, mom. You'll love him. He's really down to earth. He's not snobby, he's not uppity or too big for his britches as Gram would say. He's just a normal guy with a huge, warm smile and…." Jeff paused and took in a deep breath…"he's everything I've ever wanted and then some. He's perfect."

"Ok, then…" Caroline sniffed. "Ok. Then we tough this out. Nick's a keeper even if his dad is a piece of work. We work through it." She said, a tear running down her cheek now.

"Mom….mom don't get all sappy on me!" Jeff teased her.

"I'm not! I'm just….I'm happy for you, baby. I really am." She smiled.

"I am too, short stuff. Now pass the damn garlic bread and stop the sniveling!" Gram yelled.

It was good to be home, even if he did miss Nick so much it hurt. Feeling fairly certain all was actually well and good for the moment, Jeff finished dinner with his family, loaded the dishwasher and fell asleep early after texting a sweet goodnight to Nick at work with a promise to call him the next day. Sleep came easily, and he drifted off thinking of Nick's smile.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

The Dive was rocking for a Monday night. Generally the week nights were slower than the weekends by a fair margin, but tonight was the Dive Deeper Diva Dance-off, and the place was filled with party goers. They were laughing, drinking, dancing and having a great time. Nick, on the other hand, was not his usual fun self. Clearly, he was missing Jeff.

"He'll be back soon, Nick, even if I have to drag him up here." Blaine said, trying to comfort Nick in some way.

"I know….it's just…I miss him, and he's only been gone a few hours, and before that he was only HERE for two days with me. I just….I miss him and I can't focus." Nick said dejectedly.

"Ya know what? I'm sure he's at home feeling the same way you are, buddy." Blaine smiled at Nick.

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse, though? I don't want him to be miserable!"

"Do you think he wants YOU to be miserable? Not Jeff. He'd want you to have a great time tonight and tell him all about it tomorrow morning when you wake up and text him, because let's face it, we both know you will!" Blaine laughed.

"I will….in fact, he texted me goodnight a bit ago and it was all I could do not to stop playing mid-song and answer his text. He's amazing, you know that?" Nick grinned.

"Hmmmm, I believe I told you back in the days of Maria spinning on the mountain that he was fabulous. You have to learn to trust my judgement, Nick!" Blaine laughed.

"I'll never doubt you again! But really, Blaine….I can't begin to tell you how much I care about him...seriously. This past month my whole life has been turned upside down by that crazy boy and I've never been happier! But I know he'll tell you…if he hasn't already, so I'll just say that I'm fighting my dad on every little thing he's done or will do. My family is on my side, and from the look on your face, I know that you have no idea what I'm talking about!" Nick laughed.

"Um…none whatsoever….but it sounds…interesting?" Blaine said, unsure of his wording.

"I'll let him tell you all about it. I don't want to over-step. But know this, Blaine….and I haven't said it to him, which really upsets me that I let him leave without….oh hell…anyway, Blaine…I just love him. So much it hurts, and I won't let him go. I won't. Unless he tells me to get lost, he's stuck with me." Nick smiled. "And thank you….thank you in SO many ways, Blaine, for bringing this amazing man into my life. I owe you so much for that, truly I do." Nick said emotionally.

"You can repay me by making Jeff happy, and making YOU happy. He's the best friend I've ever had, and I can't see him hurt by anyone else. It's happened too many times, and I hope you guys are the real deal." Blaine smiled at Nick.

"Yeah….yeah, me too. Anything he wants, Blaine….anything at all. I'll do my best to do it for him, get it for him, be it for him. Anything. I promise." Nick said seriously. "You ready to finish this night?"

"I am, man….let's get back out there!"

**A/N: I'm completely overwhelmed with the amount of love ya'll send my way. I'm grateful for every kind word, every review, every pm. They make me want to keep writing! **

**Thanks, especially, to the girls that keep me sane, the ones who allow me to p.m. them to death and bounce ideas around. Who knew, when I started this, that my story would let me find friends in Italy, Germany, UK, Canada and the good ol' US of A! I'm insanely grateful for your kind words and your insight! You guys are the best! **

**Claudia, I hope tonight went spectacularly for you. I've been thinking of you all day and sending good thoughts your way! :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

He'd barely had his hand on the doorknob before David burst into his apartment, taking in his surroundings in a sweeping glance and waving his arms around wildly with enthusiasm.

"Kurt! It's wonderful to see you again! I feel like it's been months…..so, so busy with the loft. Things are moving along nicely, though. You'll have to stop by and see how it's changing! Eventually I'll need your input anyway. I need to know where you want to put things, and how you want your office situated, of course!" David rambled, walking into Kurt's apartment for the first time. "Wow, this is wonderful! How did you find this gem? Original woodwork and everything! Impressive. My sister owns a building similar to this one somewhere in this neighborhood. I've never been there, I don't know where it is, exactly, but she rents out the apartments and all that good stuff. SO! What have you been up to?"

Kurt was just overwhelmed. David Keller was standing in the middle of his living room. He was still star struck with the man, even though they technically had worked together for weeks now.

"I've been…busy….quite busy, actually. Can I get you something to drink? Then we can go over what I've got prepared to show you?" Kurt answered.

"Do you have any bottled water? I've had 7 cups of coffee already this morning and I don't think I can handle much more!" David said, a smile playing on his face. Kurt nearly laughed out loud thinking to himself _Gee, you could have fooled me with how calm you are!_

"Absolutely…" Kurt replied, grabbing one out of the fridge and handing it over.

"So….show me what we've got, Kurt!" David smiled. "Oh! Before I forget, you should get my measurements for the suit. It has to fit like a glove! It could mean big things! Now….should I take this off? Of course I should…" he rambled, removing the suit jacket he was already wearing. Kurt measured him and wrote everything down and he would make a file folder later on David as well as everyone else. Although he kept files on his computer, he was a tactile person and loved the feel of the swatch in his hand, and you can't attach a swatch to a computer file. This just kept everything handy for him.

"Well, I have everyone measured already, except for one. The last minute guy you added…he's coming this afternoon. For some reason when I gave him my address, he laughed and asked me if I was joking. I don't know what that's about, but whatever…..anyway, here are the fabric swatches that came in Saturday." Kurt said, handing over the box. "They sent two of each sample, so I put one in the appropriate file with the coordinating model and outfit and left the other out for you to approve."

"Oh! Oh my God, look at this! It's almost fluid! This will hang beautifully!" David gushed, clearly overjoyed with the selections Kurt had made. "I'm over the moon on this one, how many colorways are there?" David asked, running the sample through his fingers, nearly swooning.

"14 according to the tag. I can ask for a card to be sent. I know you'll want to start a library at some point, so it won't hurt to start interacting with the suppliers, and the sooner the better." Kurt was already planning in his head, shelves and racks appearing in his mind, filled with beautiful fabric swatches. "So far they have my personal information for billing and samples and all those things, but I've made them aware that we'll be moving. No point in sending these things to the loft yet. Chances are they'll just sit there and get lost in all the construction, and that won't do at all!"

"Agreed…agreed. So tell me, have you come up with any ideas for my suit?" David asked.

"Oh yes…several. The swatches I picked for that came this weekend as well. I was so used to waiting forever for swatches to arrive….I'd forgotten that many of them come from New York, so it's pretty quick to arrive after the request is made. The selection up here is amazing, too. I went into the showrooms last week and they had to ask me to leave when they were closing up. I was like a kid in a candy store!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh, Kurt, I know exactly what you're saying. I'd get my hands all over those silks and I'd get so excited I'd have to think of my parents having sex to keep things controlled in my boxers! Orgasmic I tell you! There are SO many amazing things out there to work with, and as far as I'm concerned, you just go with what feels right!" David blurted all of this out as if he was discussing his lunch, and Kurt almost snorted with laughter.

Kurt pulled out another file and opened it to reveal the swatches he'd pulled for David's suit. He grabbed his sketch pad and flipped to the first thing he'd drawn, but it wasn't his favorite. However, he wasn't wearing it, so he felt he needed to give David options.

"May I?" David asked, taking the whole sketch pad. He flipped through, taking special consideration with the suits Kurt had drawn up, but he was flipping through his other work as well, commenting here and there on something that caught his eye. Kurt nearly gasped when David turned the page to reveal a drawing of one Blaine Anderson, aka "Adonis", staring back at him. He was immediately stunned, and was caught between wanting to rip the pad out of David's hands and just flip another page and move on as if this didn't happen. David, on the other hand, was studying the drawing as if it were the Mona Lisa.

"Well….there is no question that this one is someone special, is there?" David smiled.

"He uh…yeah….he certainly is. He's an amazing man. We've just recently become acquainted , but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know him more." Kurt answered, a small, shy smile gracing his face. He'd never had a "boss" who was even remotely interested in his private life, so this was something new.

"And does this handsome fellow have a name? Oh, I see…..tell me it's not really Adonis? Although it fits…quite well. He's a stunning figure, isn't he? How did you meet this one, Kurt?" David smiled.

"Officially…he lives next door. Unofficially, we had a "wow" moment at a coffee shop months ago. I was outside, he was inside. No words exchanged or anything, but I was smitten. Fate has smiled upon me, I guess." He grinned. "I got my second chance to meet him and we have a date tomorrow night!" Kurt almost squealed. "Oh my God, could I act like more of a teenage girl? I'm so embarrassed!" he snickered, blushing.

"It suits you, Kurt. It was that spark of being alive and excited about fashion that drew me to you. The spark is good for other things as well, apparently! It's good to see you smile. Some days I feel like you're carrying a huge weight on your shoulders. You look so deep…so lost in thought. I'm glad to see you happy." David said, then paused, flipping through the pages once again, finally stopping on Kurt's favorite sketch of the suit he had planned out for David. He said nothing, hoping to get David's honest opinion of the drawing. "I like this….a lot. Kurt this is fantastic, and it's going to make me look like a million bucks!" he laughed. "This is it! This is the one!" David smiled widely.

"I'm glad you picked that one, it's my favorite as well. Because of your coloring, I thought perhaps this suiting, with some accents of…." Kurt began. He was off and running and David was enthralled with his enthusiasm for design and fabrics. They talked for hours, going over almost every file, discussing the model, the appropriate design or outfit they wanted, picked fabrics and notions and with only a handful left, David leaned back on the sofa and let out a long sigh.

"I'm beat, Kurt. I say we leave the rest for another day. You have so much to work on I don't know how we'll get to them anytime soon anyway. That being said, I know you can't possibly do all this on your own. I know right now we're not in any huge hurry, but I'd like to get some things sewn up, even as rough patterns, to see how we like them if you can manage that?" David said, glancing at Kurt's left wrist with its brace sticking out like a sore thumb. "Rough weekend?" he smiled, intrigued.

"You could say that….but it'll be fine. The left hand is more of a guide anyway when I'm sewing …I'll make it work. Have no fear!" Kurt smiled.

"You're not going to elaborate on how that happened? Slipped in the shower? Fell down the steps?" David smirked. Judging by Kurt's downcast eyes he was hiding something.

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds before figuring that there was really no reason to not tell the truth on this….even as unlikely as it seemed coming from Kurt.

"Um…well, there was sort of a domestic disturbance across the street" he said, nodding out the window to Maggie's building. "There were kids involved, and the man came after them while they were in my care. I remember swinging my arm out with every ounce of strength I could muster when he came at us…but honestly I wasn't even looking. By pure luck I seemed to have hit him in the face. I just wanted him to be away from them, that's it. Then...well...this is apparently what happened." Kurt smirked, sort of embarrassed.

"And the kids?" David questioned.

"Right as rain, no issues to speak of." Kurt answered.

"Their mother?"

"She's doing well, I think. The man was taken away by the police. I hope they lock him up for a long time." Kurt said.

"Ok, then, as long as everyone is well and healthy. You let me know if you're having issues with using the machine? And order that darker grey for my suit….let's try to get it done first, can we?"

"I'm good with that. I'll need to order the fabrics in right away….did you have a few in mind that you want to see complete sooner than others?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely this one….and this one….try that….and I'm DYING to see how this fits through the shoulders. If you can pull that off I'll give you a raise!" he laughed.

"Oh I can make it work, believe me. I've done it before. I'll do it again and it'll be fabulous! It's all in how you gather at the sleeve….." Kurt explained. "I'll get these fabrics ordered first thing after lunch. If the yardage is in stock, we should have it in a matter of days and I'll get right on it."

"OH! Yes…as for that…." David said, rummaging around in his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed Kurt a credit card, a platinum card at that, with Kurt E. Hummel printed clearly across the front. "Do with it as you wish. The bill comes to me. I trust you'll be smart with it. No point in having to dip into your personal account for work related issues, Kurt!" David smiled. "Ok, I'm late for a lunch appointment, so I'll be running. Can you come in this week to discuss the layout of the offices? The contractor wants to know where we want to put offices, and I've got a corner in mind….of course, if you want the same corner, I may be persuaded to give it up!" he laughed. "We also need to discuss hiring employees, because I don't think for one minute that you and I need to be answering phones and ordering lunch. We need a professional for that! Not to mention a seamstress or two…a tailor, etc. And I have my sister there doing some of the furniture placement and ordering, so you have to pick out some things for yourself! Lots to discuss, Kurt! It's happening, so I hope you're prepared!" David beamed.

"I'm so prepared. I can't wait, David. This is a dream come true, and I promise I won't screw it up for you! I'll be in tomorrow or Thursday to …wait….office? I get an OFFICE?" Kurt grinned, so proud to be a part of the venture.

"Of course you do! Oh Kurt….you make me smile! Look at your face, totally overwhelmed with confusion. Your young innocence is precious!" he crowed. "My top designer gets whatever space he wants…among other things I'm sure. You're a vital part of this venture and it's my job to make you happy! I have every faith in you, Kurt, no worries on my end! Ok, so that's that, and I'm out the door. I'll speak with you soon about the loft space. Thank you for your time, Kurt!" he said, then let himself out the front door with a quiet click.

Kurt felt like he had just stepped off of a roller coaster. His adrenaline was pumping and he was so excited to get started! Grabbing a few of the selected folders off the table, he picked up his pen and started figuring out how much fabric he was going to need for each design ….lining…interfacing….buttons…zippers…clasps….snap s….thread…. With a shake of his head he started writing a list.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_2:15 from Blaine: Tomorrow night. Dinner "and"….. I'll be by around 7:00? Casual _

_2:16 from Kurt: Where are we going _

_2:16 from Blaine: No can do, it's a surprise! _

_2:17 from Kurt: Seriously? You're not even telling me where we're going? Blaine! How will I know what to wear? And what's "and"?_

_2:19 from Blaine: Casual? Lol "And" is a conjunction. Didn't you watch cartoons as a kid? Conjunction Junction, what's your function….._

_2:20 from Kurt: Ok, so we've only known each other for a couple of days, but clearly you aren't aware of how many options "casual" leaves me! And yes, I watched cartoons, and I know that 'and' is a ….BLAINE! _

_2:21 from Blaine: Kurt. Remain calm. Do you need me to help you pick something out? _

_2:22 from Kurt: I'm a grown man, Blaine, I can certainly dress myself. Just tell me where we're going!? ;)_

_2:24 from Blaine: No can do. I'll show you what I'm wearing, you can go from there! :p_

_2:26 from Kurt: You realize I'm having an anxiety attack now, right? _

_2:27 from Blaine: No question who will be the drama queen in this relationship! LOL _

_2:28 from Kurt: I'm not a…_

_OMG….he said 'relationship'. And yesterday he said 'couple'. Squeal! Ok, maybe I am the drama queen! _

_2:30 from Blaine: Did I lose ya? You're not a what? And don't even say drama queen, because you SO are!_

_2:31 from Kurt: Whatever….you just threw me off for a minute, that's all. _

_2:32 from Blaine: Note to self: It's easy to throw Kurt off by not telling him what to wear! _

_2:33 from Kurt: Yeah, that too, I guess. _

_2:34 from Blaine: ? too? _

What else did I say that would throw him off? OH! Oh my god….did that freak him out? Oh shit….

_2:35 from Blaine: And…..are you …..ok….with having been thrown off?_

_2:35 from Blaine: Because I used "that" word…I don't want to freak you out, Kurt, but….yeah. _

_2:36 from Blaine: And now you're not saying anything, and there's lots of thumping noise coming from your apartment. I've freaked you out, haven't I?! L You ok? I'm sorry…I guess I should have maybe used another term….other than that. I hope you're not banging your head against the wall? _

_2:37 from Kurt: Sorry, all is well, I was moving something. I had to set my phone down. _

_2:38 from Blaine: You're ok then? With…. Um…'us'? _

_2:40 from Kurt: Perfectly fine. 7 pm tomorrow. I'll be ready ;)_

There was no way in heaven or hell Kurt was going to tell Blaine that the thumping and noise that he heard was Kurt jumping up and down on his bed, flailing his arms around like a teenage girl. No way.

_2:41 from Blaine: See you then, I'm on my way to get coffee, you want anything? Wanna go with me?_

_2:42 from Kurt: I'm good, thanks. David is sending someone else over to be measured and I'm expecting him any minute now, or else I'd go in a heartbeat. _

_2:43 from Blaine: OH! Guess what? I have an interview tomorrow for a job! A "real" job! _

_2:45 from Kurt: WHERE?! That's wonderful! _

_2:45 from Blaine: I'll call you with all the details later. I think your "appointment" is here. ;)_

Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs when the front door of the building opened and in walked a tall, slender man with broad shoulders, a devastatingly handsome face, perfect hair and a shit eating grin.

"You Hummel?" the man asked Blaine.

"Uhmm….no. He's….up there….apartment…top of the stairs…" Blaine said, gesturing. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar…?" Blaine couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen this guy somewhere before, but he couldn't think of where it would have been if he was a model.

"Don't think so. You in David's show as well?" he questioned.

"David's show?" Blaine said, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh, I thought you were here with Kurt Hummel to be measured and all that…that's what I'm here for…actually." The guy explained, tilting his head and pointing up the steps.

"Oh, no, I live here…the other apartment upstairs. Well, one of the other apartments….there are three." Blaine explained.

"Really….." the guy smiled with that shit eating grin again. "Which apartment would that be, then?" the guy asked. Blaine was confused and wondered why he was so interested. The look on his face was more predatory than interested. It kind of freaked him out.

"Um….up the stairs…to the right. Not around the banister, just….up there…" he pointed to where his door would be in relation to the ceiling. The guy just nodded, and Blaine felt the unease again. If he didn't know better he'd say this guy was sizing him up, making mental notes and everything.

"Noted. Good neighbors here in the building?" The guy asked.

"Err…yeah….for the most part. One's a bit…outgoing. The other….is…." _is what? Handsome, sexy, attractive, kind, sweet, smart, MINE! He wanted to shout. _ Suddenly he was more than wary of this guy. "He's um…Kurt. The other neighbor is Kurt, who you're going to see. Ok, then…I'm gonna…um….." he said motioning to the door. "Coffee….yeah." Blaine said, feeling oddly off balance with this stranger. Who WAS this guy?

"Oh….I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson…" he said, sticking his hand out. He suddenly had an urge to see who this man was, to learn his name, even though he couldn't figure any good reason to know.

"Hunter… Hunter Clarington." The guy said, reaching to shake Blaine's hand, still, the shit eating, predatory grin on his face.

"Good to meet you, Hunter….I'm…I'll catch you later I'm sure." Blaine said, backing to the door. Hunter never released his stare, watching Blaine until the last sliver of daylight disappeared through the crack in the door. As soon as the door closed Blaine grabbed his phone and sent Kurt another message.

2:45 from Blaine: The guy you're measuring is totally creeping me out. Be safe, he makes me nervous for some reason. Getting coffee, be right back if you need me. Call me right away if you need something.

2:46 from Kurt: Ok? Alright….thank you. Uneasy now….lol Maybe I will take that coffee after all? Grande nonfat mocha? Please?

2:47 from Blaine: Your wish is my command. Back soon! I don't want to disturb you. I'll leave it outside the door and text you when I'm back. (hug from me)

Measuring Hunter was odd. He had a grin on his face that was kind of disconcerting, yet other times he seemed lost in thought and moody. He said very little at first, only introducing himself, then going quiet as Kurt worked. He was concerned, however, when he had Hunter remove his bulky sweater to measure his arms, and he saw angry red marks around his wrists. Clearly this wasn't something he was going to comment on, as it was none of his business, but he filed it away in the back of his mind for later.

"Do you mind if I photograph you? I like to keep a photo in the file to reference coloring, bone structure, that sort of thing. Eventually I'll have everyone, but you'll be the first." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah…yeah, that's fine. Whatever makes me look good later!" Hunter grinned, clearly joking.

"You've done this before then?" Kurt asked.

"Not long. A couple of years. It pays the bills while I finish school."

"Oh? What are you studying?" Kurt inquired, glad to have pulled the man into a normal conversation.

Hunter grinned and blushed, eyes downcast, he stated simply: "Medicine"

"Really?! Well, that's a tall order, isn't it? Impressive. I don't know how you have time to do this with all the studying you must have to do?" Kurt said.

"That's why I like doing it. It's very little work at first, before any showing that is, but the payout is almost always good. It gives me time to focus on studying, and the actual 'working hours' aren't stressful. It's easy to plan around, too. It's not as if you're going to come to me and say 'oh, and by the way, we have a show tonight…..' or anything like that." Hunter explained to him. "And I can do as much or as little as I want. Technically I don't have to work…my parents are very generous….for now, anyway, but I don't like asking for anything if I don't have to."

"That makes sense I guess. Doesn't leave you much time for a social life, though, I suppose?"

Hunter's eyes were immediately downcast and Kurt was annoyed at himself for going there, for bringing up things that might be too personal. So he back tracked as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me. Your personal life is none of my business at all, and I apologize." He said with a warm smile.

"Oh, no, it's not that…it's just…this weekend was um….it wasn't the best in my current relationship. And now I'm wondering if I even have a relationship at all with him." He smiled, sadly.

Kurt had to stop himself from falling backwards. "You're um….you're gay?" he said, smoothly.

"Does that bother you?" Hunter said, icily. "Sorry, that wasn't….that came out harshly." Hunter said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know what I am, Kurt. I'm a big conflicted ball of feelings and confusion right now, thank you very much!" he laughed, trying to make up for snapping at Kurt.

"Oh….um…ok. Well, it's never really been a big secret for me. My dad says he's known since I was four, so...um…if there's anything I could help you with…to figure things out….I'm all ears. I mean, I'm well aware that we've just met, but I find that, often, it's easier to say certain things in front of someone who doesn't know you all that well. Anyway, I won't judge you. It's just easier, I find, to move through life when you're certain of who you are and what you want. You seem to already know what you want?" Kurt smiled.

"I do. I want my career, and almost more than that, I want the guy I've been seeing to only see me, but that's not going to happen. Not as long as he has stunning men surrounding him every damn day." Hunter growled out.

"He works with these 'stunning men' then?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"No, it's where he lives. I can't really demand that he move, right? And to be honest, I don't think he should have to move. If he cares about me, which he always claims that he does, then it wouldn't matter who lives in his building, right?" Hunter said, trying to look confident, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"It shouldn't, no." Kurt answered, now concerned with the sorrow he saw in Hunter. "But it does…it does matter. When you care for someone, everything they do matters. The inflection of every word matters. The emotion in every stare matters. The softness, or lack thereof, in every touch matters."

There were a few moments of silence while Kurt continued to make notes in the file, grabbed his measuring tape and took a few last minute measurements, copied them down, then closed the file with a snap and put it on the desk. He raised his eyes to see Hunter staring straight at him, his face peaceful.

"You're absolutely right. It all matters." He almost whispered, closing his eyes. For a minute, Kurt thought Hunter was going to cry.

"Hey…hey, here…" Kurt said, grabbing Hunter's hand and patting it like his aunt used to do to him when he was upset as a child. "Is there anything I can help with? I mean, you don't have to talk to me, but I'm a good listener, and I hate to send you away like this…in this state of mind, mostly because I brought it up and now I feel like an ass, but also because it's just not good to be so down." He smiled. Just then his phone buzzed with a text. He glanced at it quickly, and rose to go to the door. Clearly Blaine went inside before texting him because he was nowhere in sight, but the steaming cup of coffee was sitting outside his door. He texted back a thank you quickly.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kurt asked.

"No, I have some studying to do though. That'll be my whole evening, probably." Hunter replied.

"Ok…..ok then, I'm going to pry now, and you're going to spill your guts, and then I'm going to forget everything you said, and you're going to go home with your mind cleared and study your ass off, deal?"

Hunter laughed, a surprisingly sweet sound. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't have to do this. It's my problem, and I'm sure you have other things to do, Kurt, although I do appreciate the offer."

"What kind of person would I be if I let you go home like this, knowing you won't be able to concentrate on your studies with all of this going 'round in your head?" Kurt grinned. He got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two coffee mugs from his cabinet and dividing his recently delivered mocha into two portions. Setting them down on the coffee table, Kurt grabbed Hunter's hand and pulled him down to the opposite side of the sofa, placing the mugs in front of them.

"Ok, spill!" he smiled. Hunter him-hawed around for a bit, playing with the soft fabric on the cushions of the sofa, making patterns with his fingers before finally sighing and diving right in.

"Where to begin…." Hunter mused. "Hmmm….Ok, I met this guy a while back, and he's so stunningly handsome that it makes me want to scream. He can't go anywhere without a gaggle of men staring at him, and he's well aware of it. He comes off as this real shitty, snarky jerk, but inside…deep down, the guy I know isn't like that. He's kind and fun and sweet. He's generous to a fault and selfless. He travels a lot for work, so we only see each other sporadically, but when we're together, it's like…..I can't even describe it." Hunter blushed, clearly about the things going through his mind. "He's….in bed, he's….." he took a deep breath. "Just….oh my GOD…Let's leave it at that. What bothers me is that I know why…I know why he's so good at it, because he's done it so often, with so many other guys, and I hate that. I hate that I sometimes feel like a notch on the bedpost. Now though…I know he's busy, I know he's gone a lot, I know he probably doesn't have time for other guys….seriously, anyway. We've never actually talked about being 'exclusive', using that particular word, although I've dropped enough hints that he better know by now. He's a good guy….and I really care about him, but he does things…says things to wind me up and I don't know why. I can't imagine why he would bait me the way he does. I feel like I'm constantly just trying to hang on to him, to make sure he's not straying too far….but I don't feel that I should have to be that way in a relationship where we're both on the same page, ya know?" Hunter finished, shaking his head.

"Wow….that's….yeah." Kurt said, unsure of where to go with that. "So you've told him, not in so many words, that you want to be exclusive? And he's refused, or he might be exclusive with you, but you're unsure?"

"I don't know what he does when I'm not around. And that's a lot of the time, unfortunately. He's gone out of town for work a lot, like I said, and he goes across the country and across the ocean. He could have a guy in every port for all I know. He's not the most open guy, and getting him to talk isn't easy sometimes. He made a comment about someone in his building after we'd had an argument….about the hot new guy and wanting to 'tap that' or some such thing, and I saw red. It wasn't as if he already had, or that he was asking me to leave so he could, but I couldn't help wondering WHY he'd say that to me if he felt anything for me. It hurt….God it hurt so damn bad…. and I don't know how to deal with that without sounding like a whiny child. After this weekend though…yesterday….I'm just….I can't. Anymore. I just…." He said, his voice shaky, and his eyes downcast. "He um…he left me…somewhere, and spent time with this guy that he said is so great and wonderful…just….he just forgot about me! There's nothing like wanting to scream and yell and die and just walk out and not being able to!" he said heatedly, his hands moving to massage his wrists, probably unbeknownst to Hunter himself.

"You couldn't leave?!" Kurt said, confused and a little worried. "Why couldn't you leave?" he asked.

Hunter blushed 37 shades of crimson before muttering under his breath "iwasalittletiedupatthetime", somewhere between angry and mortified. The scene that hit Kurt just then almost knocked the breath out of his lungs and left him wide eyed and gasping outloud. Oh my God….no….it couldn't be.

"This guy….your boyfriend….does he have a name?" Kurt asked, already knowing.

Hunter chuckled, never letting his eyes raise from the sofa cushion he was studying intently.

"Sebastian." He grinned, finally looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Oh dear God…." Kurt breathed out slowly.

"Yeah….." Hunter grinned, knowing immediately that Kurt knew.

"You're….and he was at Blaine's…the bolt cutters…and….your wrists…oh my God….!" Kurt stuttered out.

Hunter was blushing so furiously that Kurt knew he needed to do damage control, and fast! The last thing he wanted was for Hunter to shut down and refuse to talk more. He'd already made him feel uncomfortable, he wouldn't allow himself to be the cause of making it worse.

"Ok, so….well, you got out of there, that's good, right? What happened? Oh goodness…that's probably…I mean, you don't have to tell me that!" Kurt stuttered out again. He was having a hard time coming up with coherent thoughts, and even more of a hard time voicing them. Too many things were rushing through his head at the moment. Sebastian had flat out TOLD his boyfriend that he wanted to "tap that" with Blaine? Kurt felt all the blood rush out of his face and he was suddenly light headed….and cold. Just cold…all over.

"Kurt? You ok? You're suddenly really pale….can I get you something?" Hunter asked, clearly concerned.

"No, I'm ok…I'm…I'm good. Thank you, though. So…let me just get this straight. You were at Sebastian's and he made a comment about wanting to….to um….with Blaine?" Kurt pried.

"Yeah, that guy I ran into in the hallway on the way in. I can see why, I mean the guy's adorable…all that curly hair and those eyes, but….it doesn't make it hurt less. And after I stormed out yesterday, I'm sure he'll be all over him now….and what do I have to say about it? Nothing….I told him to go to hell….that I was just done with him!" Hunter said sadly.

"Oh..no, no, no….this just….he can't….nope." Kurt began. Hunter was very nearly smiling at him now, probably because he was having issues completing a sentence.

"Kurt, this isn't your battle to fight. I appreciate that you're upset on my behalf, but…" Hunter began before Kurt cut him off.

"Oh to hell with that!" he said in his best bitch voice. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let THAT happen, believe me! That man is not touching Blaine, no way, no how!"

"I'm flattered that you're so concerned, Kurt, but you have to live here. I don't want to start any trouble between neighbors….ok, well, not between you and Sebastian. I wouldn't mind, totally, if there was trouble with Hottie McStudmuffin next door, though."

Kurt couldn't come up with a single thing to say. All he wanted to do was yell…and then go find yellow caution tape and mark off Blaine's door. Perhaps nail it shut? Oh! Perhaps nail Seb's door shut?! That might work! Oh Kurt, get ahold of yourself….Blaine wants YOU to go out with him….calm down, breathe deeply, he told himself. Eyes shut, Kurt shook his head anyway. Nope, this wasn't going to be an issue. He wouldn't allow it.

"Ok, Hunter, here's the deal…." Kurt began before letting his words linger off when he heard the familiar strains of, what he now called, "his song" playing from next door. That quickly, the smile returned to his face and his blood pressure dropped significantly.

"Who's playing? That's amazing….is that the guy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah….yeah, that's him alright." Kurt smiled. They sat in silence listening to Blaine play 'Kurt's song', the words and music entering through the open windows as well as through the walls. Kurt had chills. It was the first time he'd heard Blaine continue the song on his own, past the point where he'd always stop before Friday night. Kurt nearly squealed with delight upon hearing that he was playing the parts that Kurt had played while they sat in the attic together. The adoration was clear on his face.

"Soooo, am I to assume, by the look of utter contentment on your face, that you're smitten with Mr. Anderson next door?" Hunter asked, feeling now as if pieces were falling into place with their conversation.

"Head over heels, Hunter….head over heels. We have a date tomorrow night, actually." Kurt grinned.

"REALLY?!" Hunter nearly yelled. "So….wait….but Seb was with him yesterday, though, wasn't he?"

"Actually, Seb kind of burst in on an impromptu breakfast gathering and Blaine offered him food, which he initially declined, saying that he'd already had breakfast with you….but then he got drawn into the conversation. At no time was it just the two of them, but I know that's no consolation really." Kurt explained.

"Sooooo, am I right in assuming you're on my side with 'Operation keep Sebastian the hell away from Blaine' now?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, you couldn't be more correct, Mr. Clarington!" Kurt grinned evilly. "And I think you and I should have a little fun with it, don't you?"

"I'm game, as long as you promise to keep the details of this whole thing between you and me. It's mortifying enough already. I don't need anyone else knowing!" Hunter smiled, rolling his eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

"Duval" he nearly growled into the phone.

"Hi….did I catch you at a bad time?" Jeff asked, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Jeff! Oh my God, where have you….I've called you like 100 times today, texted you….nothing back!" Nick almost yelled.

"I'm sorry; totally forgot my phone this morning. I stayed at Gram's last night and overslept this morning so I was rushing around. When I got home and showered I realized that I'd forgotten my phone over there and I didn't have time to stop and get it. I didn't mean to ignore you! I promise!" Jeff explained.

"I was….I was just worried. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just sort of freaked out I guess. Is everything ok?"

"All's well, so far so good….except I miss you so much I can't concentrate on anything, but other than that….." he let his words fade out gradually. "….100 times, huh?" Jeff grinned.

"Blaine will tell you how awful last night was. I was a mess. How are we going to do this, Jeff? I can't be like this every day. I've looked over the same file of documents four times and I still have no idea what they are!" Nick laughed, although not with as much enthusiasm as usual.

"Yeah….I um….yeah. I had a student ask me today if I was going to be here tomorrow or not. I told him of course I would, why wouldn't I? He said 'well, you're sure not here today! I've been asking you a question for hours!' The little shit….hours….please!" Jeff laughed. "I guess I kinda spaced out for a few minutes there. Lotta stuff on my mind, I guess."

"Yeah…" Nick said with a deep sigh. "So when can I see you again?"

"I haven't even been home 24 hours!" Jeff laughed. "I don't know when….when I'll um….oh Nicky."

"Yeah…I know, babe. This is going to be rough….harder than I'd ever imagined I think."

"Yeah…much harder already. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of it all the way home yesterday….how long we'd be apart between visits, but…it's just…it's not fun at all!" Jeff whined. "I woke up this morning without…you. And it was awful."

"Is anything in particular 'harder' than you thought it would be?" Nick asked, a hint of …something…in his voice. Then a small, quick intake of breath…..

"Just being away from you for…..NICKY! Stop. Do NOT. I'm on a freaking phone at school, not even in my own office!" Jeff huffed, laughing under his breath.

"Oh come on…just a little bit….I miss you SO much….your smile, your soft hair, your mouth, oh GOD, your hands….oh the things your hands and fingers do…." He moaned.

"I ha….I have to go. Nicky…I …..gonna kill you! I'm on my break….eating lunch….and I'm not going back to class like that….oh my God I'm going to refuse to talk to you unless I'm at home in bed!" Jeff hissed.

"Mmmmmm….my Jeffie at home in a big, soft bed with rumpled sheets….."

"NICK! Focus…concentrate!"

"Oh I'm focusing alright…." Nick whispered. "Locked my door already….."

"Nicky…please….don't do this to me. I can't…I can't FIX it now…here. STOP making those noises…I WILL hang up on you if you…..oh God….Nicky…." Jeff begged, sliding his palm down over his zipper to release some of the tension. The sounds coming over the phone were pure porn, and Nick wasn't planning on making it easy on Jeff at all. He wanted what he wanted and he planned to get it.

"Keep begging me, babe….it's totally hot…"

Jeff stood, a little unstable….ok, a lot unstable, and made his way across the hall and down a few doors to the restroom off the hallway, hobbling slowly and totally uncomfortable trying to walk this way. He prayed that he was alone in the restroom, because there was no way he was going to be able to go back to class like this. Something had to be done about it. Jeff checked under the stall doors and found that he was, indeed, by the grace of God, alone in the restroom for the moment.

"Nicholas….I swear to God….I'm in school! There are minors here! I borrowed a colleagues phone! If I get caught IN THE BATHROOM at my job, doing THIS, because YOU can't control yourself I swear I'm gonna…." He began, whispering quickly and sternly into the phone.

"Mmmmmmm forceful Jeffie. Tell me what you're gonna do?" Nick grinned into the phone in his best breathy voice. He heard the sound of a door banging shut and a lock slipping into place.

Jeff's head was resting against the cold surface of the bathroom door, the phone still in his hand. His breathing was irregular and he was starting to sweat. He would make every effort to rid himself of painful hardness in his pants without actually having to unzip, unbutton or remove said pants….and without making a mess inside them. If Nick just stopped now and talked about something else, vaginas and boobs perhaps, it would slowly go away.

"Nicky…begging you, please….just….stop." Jeff asked, clearly distressed, but obviously turned on or he wouldn't be having a problem at all. Nick was loving it.

"You alone now, baby?" he teased.

"Nick…please just…not now…not here!" Jeff begged, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Jeffie….you know, if you just get it over with, you'll feel SO much better, right? I mean, I know that I will….I intend to anyway…as soon as I can…..ahhhhhhh….yep….pants undone, babe….you moving right along with me?"

"Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph….I swear I will get you back for this, Nicholas! Damn it!" Jeff growled, manhandling his button and zipper on his pants. "Help me! Don't leave me like this….I have to be quiet and …..OH shit….God Nicky, please!"

"Close your eyes, babe…think of me holding you….touching you…feel me nipping at your neck? Mmmmmmmmm, shit you taste good, baby….." Nick whispered to him.

"Please….." Jeff whimpered out, trying desperately to be quiet, to just get it over with, but damn, Nicky sounded SO good, and he missed him so much already.

"Every time you say that….every time 'please' comes out of your mouth like that, a silent pleading, I know how your eyes look…they're glazed over, heavy, wanting to close, but needed to be alert to what's going on. So hot, Jeff….so damn hot."

"Oh God….Nick, this isn't fair….I can't…you're not here! I need…..ohhh…I need….." Jeff muttered.

"Remember Sunday night, me easing up to you in the kitchen….nudging you up on to the counter…it was cold on that fine ass of yours, huh? But then my mouth….mmmmmm…not so cold, right? How was that for you, baby? Did you enjoy my mouth, Mr. Sterling?" Nick teased.

The unsteady, harsh breaths on the other end of the line were turning Nick on so much he could barely speak clearly, and Jeff was past incoherent.

"So….so hot Nicky….mouth was so h..hot baby….please….so close…." Jeff stuttered out.

"My tongue adores your pretty cock, babe….everything about you….just so beautiful, the unbelievable noises you make….and oh God help me when you come…..and your beautiful eyes just roll back in your head…..your mouth falls open and you make the most fucking fantastic sounds…..

The noises Nick heard on the other end of the line left nothing to the imagination. He knew Jeff was close….so close….he wasn't even speaking, probably couldn't, and Nick was determined to help him finish.

"Come for me, Jeff. Now. Do it, think how good it feels when your stunning, beautiful cock hits the back of my throat and…." Good God, now he couldn't hold on any longer. The thoughts he was sending to Jeff were sending him over the edge himself! "Baby...come with me….please…..Jeff!" he growled out as he gave one last quick jerk of his hand and came all over his fist, his stomach and the stupid file he'd read four times already.

"Ni….Nicky…..oh God….fuck….oh fuck…" Jeff whispered in to the phone, trying his best to be as silent as possible. His climax shot over him like a wave of pleasure and he all but collapsed against the wall of the bathroom stall. The feel of the cold wall on his cheek was the only thing keeping him lucid at this point, otherwise he would have collapsed to the floor. He was sandwiching the phone between the wall and his ear, both arms hanging limply at his sides, just listening to the sounds of Nick's heavy breathing on the other end. When his brain re-engaged, he spoke with harsh tones into the phone.

"Nicholas Michael Duval, I swear you will regret this when I get my hands on you! Do you know what you just did! What you made ME do? What in the name of ALL that's holy were you thinking! I'm at work, I work with CHILDREN for the love of God! What if someone had walked in here when I was…when we were….when you made me…do…THAT! WHAT do you have to say for yourself!" he hissed playfully into the phone.

"You're perfect. That was insanely hot. And I'm so, so addicted to you, like a drug….I just can't get enough, Jeff. I'd love to promise you I'll never do that again, but I'd be a liar. I'm dying to be close to you, any way I can, anywhere possible…just…..I need you. Please don't be angry with me?" Nick pouted.

"That is SO unfair, Nick! How can I be upset with you when you say all those pretty little things! You're an evil man, Nicholas Duval!" he snickered, wiping his hands and pulling himself together quickly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Nick smiled into the phone. "Don't you worry….you'll forget all about this when I'm done with you! And besides, you could have hung up on me at any point in this conversation if you _really_ wanted to…. "

Jeff heard the bells chime for the next period of classes and he quickly told Nick goodbye and that he'd call him when he got home and picked up his phone.

"If you HAVE to go…." Nick whined. "But Jeffie….I look very forward to you 'getting your hands on me' the next time!" he giggled.

Jeff exited the stall and washed his hands, drying them on a paper towel and checking his appearance in the mirror. He had a splitting grin on his face thinking of Nick and he had turned to leave the restroom just as a group of younger boys came in from the hallway, one of them clearly having fallen on the playground. His pants were ripped at the knee and his hand was scraped up on the palm.

"Mr. S-Sterling! Look what h-happened to my hand and my p-pants. My m-mom is gonna be s-so mad at me!" he wailed.

"C'mon, buddy, let's get you fixed up. First we'll wash your hand…looks like you fell in the gravel, is that what happened? You were playing on the towers again, huh? Don't freak out, I'll be careful with it!" he smiled down at his student, gently running his scraped hand under the water in the sink. "Then I'll tell you what, I'll call your mom and tell her about the pants…smooth the way for you, how 'bout that, big man?" Jeff said, sliding an arm around the distraught boy.

"O-Ok. She won't be m-mad at y-you if you t-tell her about it for me." He hiccupped.

"I'll explain to her that it was inevitable…..how you were rescuing a fair….er….. maiden…. from the tower where she was hidden away by the evil Prince Nicholas, who doesn't follow rules and listen to his advisors…" he went on, snickering to himself.

Fixing up the boy's hand, he walked him to the nurse for some antiseptic and a bandage, while sending the other boys back to class. He waved to his student , leaving the nurse's office, with the promise to pave the way with his mother before dismissal at the end of the day.

With a smile, he headed back to the office to pack up what was left of his lunch and leave his colleagues phone on the desk. He would get even with Nicky for this….he would make him pay. And he was really looking forward to it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kurt! I'm so glad you decided to come back for another visit. Have a seat. Tell me what's gotten you all riled up about the weekend?" Dr. Stein prompted him.

"Well, all in all it was a fantastic weekend, but I can't remember the last time I'd had one so eventful!" Kurt began.

"Ok, start from the beginning and tell me what happened?"

Kurt began with a sigh. "Ok, here goes…..back when I first moved up here I was out one Sunday morning with Rachel…"

"Your best friend, the one you were living with?" she asked.

"Yes, the giant diva pain in the ass that's dating my step brother, that's her. Anyway, so we were out early one Sunday morning when we happened past a coffee shop…." He began, and told her the whole tale, right up until the Friday night in the attic.

"Kurt, you've got to be kidding me….that's…that's crazy!" she laughed. In a city this big, for you to run into him again, let alone end up in the same BUILDING…..I can't imagine! Ok, so go on. Friday night he was having the party…." She began.

"Yes, and he came up to the attic when he heard me playing….it was the craziest thing. I can't begin to describe all the things that went on in my mind, but….well, I ended up falling asleep on his sofa…with him…of course nothing untoward happened, but it was really very unlike me, and I woke up….laying on him, practically in his arms. I was a little apprehensive for a minute, but I got past it. I was so proud of myself…I felt like I was doing well, not giving in to the panic. Then Saturday night he came by after work." Kurt said, his eyes beginning to water up. "I was so glad to see him, and we were just talking and everything was fine…but he went to put his arms around me and brushed up against my neck and…and I totally had a melt down. It was horrible and embarrassing and ….just mortifying!" Kurt said, eyes downcast.

"Ok, so tell me what happened, exactly, that made you have a melt down?"

"We were talking, and he made this face and I said something about his cute face, and he made more faces, just being silly, and I leaned over and just…kissed him, quickly…." Kurt blushed. "But when he leaned in to kiss me back, he put his hands on my shoulders and I nearly threw myself back off the sofa…hit the floor with a thunk and scrambled back against the wall before I knew what had happened. It was scary and I saw things…I flashed back. It was horrible. The look of fear on his face…he thought he'd hurt me…done something wrong, and it was ME, it wasn't him! I've never felt more stupid." He lamented.

"Kurt, it's not stupid. Your feelings are not stupid, ever. I do not think I need to remind you of all that you've been through this past year, do I? These things will stay in your subconscious for a long time, Kurt, and there is little to no chance that you'll ever completely rid yourself of the memories. How you deal with them, however, depends solely on you." Dr. Stein explained. "Have you started writing in your journal?"

"I did…briefly. I have to be honest with you, I'm really unsure how this is supposed to help. I wrote down everything you said, put it in my own words, tried to be totally honest with what happened, how it made me feel, how I reacted to it then and how I'm reacting to it now. I didn't feel any better, and in fact, I felt so sick afterwards that I was unable to sleep well that night. The next morning I was still nauseous and I had a headache. To be quite honest, if that's what's going to happen every time I try to get all of my feelings out, I'll pass, thank you very much." Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt, emptying your mind of everything, putting it down on paper, freeing your subconscious of the horrific details…it's all very important. The memories will be there, but if you let all of your emotion out, talk about it, write about it, free it from the confines of your head space, I think it will do a world of good for you. Let me ask you, Kurt…how many people know about your experience with Jackson?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Not a lot….my dad and Carole, Rachel, Blaine…the staff at the hospital, Dr. Reynolds, and you of course." Kurt answered.

"Now how many of those individuals are you close to? How many of them do you speak to on a regular basis? How many of them can you bounce your feelings off of if you need to?" Dr. Stein asked.

"I'm not at all comfortable speaking about it with my dad or Carole. It's not as if I don't feel I have their support, because I'm certain that I do, however, considering what happened, I'm hesitant to go into the details. It's still very…embarrassing… for me to speak with them about. I'm certain that Carole knows all the little details, as she's on staff at the hospital where I was a patient. I don't know what she's spoken to my father about…technically, she's not allowed to tell him anything at all, but I wouldn't really blame her if she had. " Kurt explained.

"And why is that? Why wouldn't you blame her?" she asked.

"Because she's married to my dad! He's my dad, and there are few people in this world closer to me than he is…in fact, there probably isn't anyone closer to me." Kurt explained, a little wound up now.

"So there is nobody closer to you than your father, but you haven't discussed with him what happened in any detail? Something that changed you inherently?" she prompted.

"Well….no. Like I said, I don't want to. I don't want to put him through that. I don't want him seeing those images in his head forever the way I will. I don't want to burden him with all of it!" Kurt said.

"And if you told your father, in so many words, that you didn't want to share your experience with him because you didn't want to burden him with it…what do you think he'd say to that?" Dr. Stein asked.

Kurt thought about that for a minute before answering. He closed his eyes and huffed out a small laugh.

"He'd probably be offended. In fact, I'm certain that he would. He'd be offended that I wouldn't confide in him…that I wouldn't trust him to be strong enough for me. But it's not that! His heart is bad, and I'm terrified to get him too upset with this. It's over, it's history, it's done and there's nothing I can do about it now, so why rehash it?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Why, indeed, Kurt?" she said calmly. "Why not just shut it out of your brain and turn it off…go on with your life as if it's over and done with. Hell, why not as if it never happened?"

"Because it did happen! It did happen to me, and it was horrible and you can't just forget something like that and pretend it wasn't real! It changed my life, it changed who I am, it made me a bitter, closed off person for too long now and I'm sick of that guy!" Tears were streaming down his face now, and he was breathing heavily. He flopped his head back on the sofa and let the tears run down his face without worry. Neither said anything for a few minutes. When Kurt had pulled himself together, he opened his eyes and looked at Dr. Stein, hurt clearly all over his face.

"Kurt….it did happen. Dealing with it is the only thing that will make it any easier. It'll never go away, but up until now, you've refused to deal with it at all. You've hidden it away and tried to act as if it wasn't a part of you. But Kurt, it is. It is such a part of you…it always will be. It has shaped you… who you are, how you think, how you react! Put it in it's place, Kurt. Take control. Tell those feelings that there is no place for them, and work to push them aside. Retrain your brain, your heart, your soul, to trust again, because this is the only way you're going to have room for Blaine there."

Kurt's eyes closed and he hung his head. "Where do I begin?" he asked sadly.

"Well, considering that you have this amazing network of people in your corner, I'd start by putting it all out on the table with your dad. There is absolutely no need at all to tell him all the gory details. There's no point in that, but he needs to know, and not speculate, what you've been through. He's your father Kurt. You're his only son. What do you think is worse in his mind? The truth or the scenarios he's come up with on his own?" she said with a motherly smile.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sure what he's seeing in his mind is much worse. But I don't get why I have to tell him. He knows the gist of what happened already." Kurt asked.

"Kurt, it's my opinion that part of what's bugging YOU is that you haven't dealt with this. Dealing with it requires making peace with it, sending it away and not letting it rule you anymore. It will take time, you're not going to walk out of here today and suddenly think 'oh my goodness, this is awesome, I feel so much better now!' But you have already told me how much better you felt after having told Rachel…and then Blaine. I honestly think that part of what's eating at you is that you haven't shared this huge part of yourself with the most important person in your life. Perhaps your mind sees it as lying to your father….by omission of course, but a lie nonetheless? Allow yourself to set that part free, Kurt. Deal with it, and allow your dad to deal with it as well?" she suggested. Kurt was uncertain, still, but promised to give it some thought before his next meeting.

**A/N This update took forever, and for that I apologize. It's been a hectic week with a lot going on, and I was out of town for Easter with no internet (gah!) Anyway, it's extra long, so I hope that makes up for the lag in updates :) **

**Thanks to Janina for keeping me sane and smacking me in the head when I began to freak out. :D **


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Kurt examined himself critically in the mirror for the 15th time and finally gave up. Blaine wouldn't budge on keeping their destination a secret, so he had no idea where they were going on their date this evening. He'd just have to be surprised. He hated surprises. Spraying his hair once more, he headed for the living room just in time to hear the knock at the door. Suddenly his nerves kicked in and he felt sort of sick to his stomach.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kurt, it's not like he's a stranger!" he chided himself quietly.

Pulling the door open, he found Blaine on the other side smiling widely, his hands held behind his back.

"Yes, Kurt, by all means, get ahold of yourself!" he teased Kurt with a big grin. _Clearly not quiet enough, Kurt! _Kurt blushed and dropped his eyes but Blaine raised his chin with a finger and smiled at him, lovingly.

"YOU look amazing!" he said, full of pride that Kurt would be on his arm tonight. "And I knew you would, so I um…I brought you…these." Blaine said, bringing his arms out and handing Kurt a huge bunch of flowers. Kurt was stunned. Nobody had ever brought him flowers, and he wasn't sure what to say other than 'thank you'. He was kind of shocked, but in a good way.

"Blaine! Oh my…oh my goodness! These are beautiful!" he exclaimed, examining the bouquet quickly, then with a little more intensity. Suddenly he was drawn to every flower in the bunch, taking it in, cataloging, and smiling. Blaine knew he'd done well.

"I know it's not your...um…typical flower arrangement, but I had a message I wanted to convey, and a little help from my mom on ….well….I can see that you already know." He grinned hugely as Kurt stared at the flowers as if he were going to break into tears of joy any moment. "Wanna put them in water or…?" Blaine prompted.

"Huh? OH! Yes…absolutely! I was….they're…amazing…really amazing, Blaine. Thank you…so much!" Kurt said, adding them to the vase he'd filled with room temperature water. He then pulled out his phone and took a picture of them, turned the vase and took another picture. Blaine wasn't sure why that struck him as odd.

"There's one I don't know…yet…but I will. By night's end, I'll know the reason for it." He smiled widely at Blaine.

"Which one?" Blaine asked, curiously. He didn't want his message to be missed.

"The white heather. I've seen purple heather, but not the white, and it's gorgeous…but I don't know what it means, yet. I'll find out!" Kurt said playfully and winked at Blaine.

"So you know the others?"

"Absolutely. Red asters for patience and drama. Daffodils for joy and new beginnings. Delphinium for boldness, fun and levity. Pink Hyacinth for sincerity and playfulness. Queen Anne's lace for sanctuary and haven. And yellow Ranunculus for…." He blushed and paused. "Ahem….moving on…you're too kind…"

"I'm duly impressed, Kurt!" Blaine grinned at him. "I hope none of them are…too much?"

"No….Not at all, Blaine, thank you. They're…amazing. And you're not so bad yourself." He smiled a shy smile at Blaine and blushed again.

"Well then, shall we, Mr. Hummel?"

"You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" Kurt asked for the 100th time.

"Nope, not until we get there, but I think it'll be pretty apparent by then since we'll probably get out of the cab at the door, ya know?" Blaine teased.

"Ok, then, lead on good sir! Oh….and Blaine….you look….just…wow. You clean up nicely." He smirked at Blaine, laughing.

Blaine held out his arm and Kurt took it, turning only to close and lock the door. A cab was waiting at the curb and off they went. The ride was actually pleasant, which wasn't something most anyone would ever say about a New York City cab ride. Perhaps, Kurt thought, it had everything to do with whom one was sharing a cab? He glanced over at Blaine and watched his face as he looked out the window on the opposite side of the car. _God his profile is stunning….beautiful eyes, like golden honey one minute and beautiful mossy green mixed in the next. I think I could run my fingers through those amazing waves forever and not get sick of it. So soft…..that pulse point, right there, below his ear would be the perfect place to…. _

"Or not…." Blaine laughed.

"Huh?" Kurt said, snapping out of his revelry.

"I said, we're here, we should probably get out of the car at some point." Blaine laughed. He knew Kurt was staring…studying…and he was blushing, but he didn't care. They stepped out of the cab and Blaine paid the driver, much to Kurt's chagrin. "I believe, Mr. Hummel, that I requested your company for the evening, therefore, it's my treat." He laughed as Kurt huffed.

"Ok, where to?" Kurt asked on the sidewalk.

"Here…we're….um….here. Is that ok?" Blaine said.

"Very funny, Blaine. This is Aria's. You'd have had to make reservations back when you were in college to get us in. So where to, goofball!"

"I..um….well, when I was in college, this place wasn't open, however, there's this girl I met…" he began...

"Do NOT start our date by telling me that you were with a girl…." Kurt warned, grinning.

"NO! No…." Blaine snickered. "Let me start again. There's this GUY I know, Zayne, because he went to college with Cooper, my brother. Actually, Coop sort of adopted him since he didn't have any family even remotely close by. They're still really good friends, actually, and….well….I met Zayne's wife at their wedding years ago. She and I have remained friends as well. She's a sweetheart, really, and she said if I ever wanted an absolutely fabulous meal, I should come here…and I really wanted to go somewhere special tonight…so here we are?" he said, unsure.

"And this woman, how does she plan to get us in here?" Kurt laughed.

"Um….I suppose we could ask for her by name at the desk and see if they know her?" Blaine said uncertainly.

Kurt took a deep breath and figured he'd play along. Shaking his head and smiling at Blaine he motioned them toward the door, hoping this waitress or dishwasher or whatever knew what she was doing. He feared this would end badly and he didn't want Blaine to be embarrassed when they were told there was no way they'd get a table tonight. But, with his best air of regality, he followed Blaine inside prepared for the worst.

"Good evening, sir, how can I help you?" the maître de asked them formally.

"Two, for Anderson, please." Blaine said, simply. The man glanced down at the book in front of him skeptically.

"One minute, sir." The man said, and disappeared into the hallway behind him.

"Ok, Blaine, really, even McDonald's is ok, can we just…."

"BLAINE!" came a woman's high pitched squeal from the hallway. A short, dark haired woman with a thick accent came barreling down the hallway and engulfed Blaine in a hug, nearly knocking him over. Her surprise and elation at seeing him was no secret to anyone in the restaurant and she was making quite the scene. _Dear God, who is this woman and why is she accosting my date at such a high volume?_

"I'm so glad you came to see us!" she squealed again. "Come in, come in!" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him away.

"Oh! Wait…this is….this is my date for the evening, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, finally able to breathe when the woman had let him out of the choking hug.

"It's a joy to meet you, Kurt! And welcome, anytime, really. A friend of the Anderson boys is always welcome here!" she said, hugging Kurt just as tightly. He enjoyed the way she rolled her r's when she said his name, like a purr. Kurrrrrrrt. He smiled.

"Kurt," Blaine began, giving him a silly grin, "This is my friend Aria." Before Kurt could be astounded or say a word a devastatingly handsome man came up behind Blaine, wrapped his arms around him and nearly picked him up from the ground in a bear hug.

"Blainey!" he almost shouted.

"Zayne….." Blaine wheezed out, still trying to breathe. "Need air, Zayne…." He said sarcastically.

The man all but dropped him but didn't remove his arms.

"Kurt….Zayne…Zayne…Kurt…" Blaine introduced them, rubbing his arms from having been accosted twice in as many minutes. They had drawn the attention of nearly every eye in the restaurant by now and Kurt was sure he was going to melt into the floor. He was not at all one to enjoy being on display….not anymore, anyway.

"Come, come…only the best table in the house for you and your guest, Blaine. Kurt I'm so glad you were able to come tonight. I hope you'll accept our invitation to come back any time. We'll find room, don't you worry. Just tell whoever is at the door to come find me!" Aria said, smiling widely.

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Kurt said, surprised. This was not a place you just 'showed up at' randomly and expected to even get in the door. "Although I fear I may start a riot if I did that!" he grinned.

"Oh pooh! You're practically family now that you're with Blaine!" she crowed. Kurt's eyes widened at the phrase "with Blaine" and Blaine didn't miss it. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely and tried to hide his grin.

"Ok! You boys look over the menu…I'll get you whatever you want, even if it's not on there. Just tell me what you want, ok?" she said animatedly. "I'll be right back!" Aria said, prancing away.

Blaine pretended to be studying the menu, but he was smirking and Kurt knew it. Kurt was staring at him, smiling, waiting for him to look up, and Blaine was well aware of it. He kept his eyes down.

"Ok, you! You had me all worried on purpose! I'm pretty good at paybacks, Blaine, so you better be on your toes now!" he laughed.

"I'm duly worried, then, if it makes you feel any better. I just knew that if I'd told you we were coming here you would have completely freaked out about what to wear, when in reality, you could have slipped a Hefty bag over your head and been just as stunning as if you'd donned an Armani." Blaine said, every word dripping with sincerity. "Case in point, you look amazing this evening."

"Th-Thank you…" Kurt began, but his emotions started to choke him up a little. He took a drink from the water glass on the table and went back to looking over the menu. Every single thing sounded unbelievably amazing and he was having trouble choosing one dish. "What are you getting?" he asked Blaine.

"Not sure. I really thought I wanted a good steak, but they have really great grilled salmon that Cooper raves about. I don't know. What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking of a steak too, but if the Salmon is that good, then maybe I should try it?"

"How about I'll get the steak and you get the salmon and we'll share?" Blaine said, matter of factly.

"Um….o..ok." Kurt grinned, images of Lady and the Tramp flitting through his mind. Just then Aria breezed back in and set a bottle of wine down on their table as if asking for their permission.

"Can I interest you, boys?" she teased.

"Erm…Ari…a glass of iced tea or soda…or….." Blaine stuttered out. Kurt caught a glance at the bottle and nearly spilled his water. She was offering them a bottle of wine that was probably worth more than Kurt's Navigator back home. His eyes were as big as saucers. He did a barely-there head shake at Blaine and prayed to God that he would refuse it outright. Not that it wouldn't probably be like the nectar of the gods, but he was sure he didn't want Blaine to have to pay for that!

"Honey, it's opened already. Have a glass…on me." She smiled, and poured both of them a taste. Kurt's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger and he was trying to maintain his air of calm. Blaine picked up the glass and swirled it, smelling it briefly, then took a sip. He held the drink in his mouth for a moment, swallowed, paused, then his mouth dropped open and he let out a barely audible moan of pleasure that shot straight to Kurt's groin. A shiver shot through him, head to toe. Blaine raised the glass and took another swig, again swirling it around in his mouth a moment before swallowing and he closed his eyes, humming in appreciation. Kurt was breathless.

"Ari, that's…that's the best thing I've ever tasted. Wow…thank you! Do you like it, Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt was still mesmerized by Blaine's complete and utter joy at what had passed over his lips. He was afraid to open his mouth for fear of what would come tumbling out. At this point he might vow his undying love or something equally as embarrassing! So, instead, he took a sip of the wine. And holy cow, was it good. He had a feeling, though, that one glass would be enough. He didn't want to be inebriated on his first real date with Blaine and this was clearly something he could get carried away with. It was, as he'd suspected, the nectar of the gods.

"So good…." Was all Kurt could mutter out before going back for a second drink.

"Wonderful!" Aria exclaimed, and then filled both of their glasses. Again, the tables around them were clearly wondering who this couple was seated next to them. Clearly they must be important to deserve such treatment, right? "Ok, boys, what can we make for you this evening?" she asked excitedly. They ordered quickly, handed their menus over and a smiling Aria hustled away.

"So….." Blaine said, smiling broadly at Kurt over the table.

"So…?" Kurt replied, smiling back just as much. "This is amazing, Blaine. Really, it is. Even if our dinner catches fire, they drop it on the way out and the waiter steps on it….it's already amazing."

"Of course it is, silly, you're here." Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed, and had a half-hearted thought that he'd probably be forever pink if he and Blaine ever lived together. They made small talk and observed everyone surrounding them. Kurt was highly amused at Blaine's story of how he and Cooper used to have to go to Country Club dinners with their parents. They'd argue over who hated going the most and make bets before they left to see who could go the longest without yawning. It didn't take them long to come up with something to occupy their time, though. They came up with a game, picking out someone dining nearby, and make up a story about their life. Blaine thought everyone was a secret agent and Cooper came up with the craziest scenarios that would make Blaine nearly double over laughing. Before long, they'd decided that the guy at the door was a spy and all the cooks in the kitchen were ninjas.

Being with Blaine was so easy, so uncomplicated. He was fun, playful and light-hearted, but at the same time smart, charming and grounded. He fit in here as if he was used to rubbing elbows with the rich and famous, but he didn't hesitate to goof off and play footsie with Kurt under the tablecloth. He was….he was amazing…and Kurt was falling fast.

Soon their food was set on the table before them and it looked so good they both cut into their dinner and took a bite before even considering the split they'd agreed upon.

"Good?" Blaine asked Kurt, mouth still half full.

"To die for" Kurt mumbled back, considering shoving more in before he's swallowed the previous bite. "Want some?" he managed to say around another forkful.

"Bite" Blaine said, opening his mouth like a fish and leaning over the table slightly. Kurt was momentarily confused and then realized that Blaine wanted him to feed him a bite…of his fish…from his fork….to his beautiful, soft, wet…mouth. Oh my. He raised the fork slowly and reached across the table offering it to Blaine, who took it and made those little murmuring moans Kurt was becoming so accustomed to.

"Seriously, Blaine, we can't eat together anymore." Kurt joked. "Or else we can only eat things you hate, because those little noises you make…." His hand flew to his mouth and he stopped speaking suddenly, realizing what he was about to blurt out. Damn this amazing food for addling his brain! Surely the superb wine wasn't helping either!

"Little noises? I make little noises when I eat, Kurt? What kind of little noises?" Blaine teased.

"Stop that!" Kurt hissed, giggling. He was blushing again.

Blaine took another bite of his steak and let his eyes roll back in his head, moaning softly at the delectable tenderness and flavor of the beef. He slid his tongue out and licked his lips and Kurt nearly fell off of his chair. He was getting light headed and he shivered visibly.

"Nope, I love the pink in your cheeks. Makes you even more beautiful…" Blaine began. "Holy hell, what is IN this wine?" he said, looking pseudo mortified, his eyes wide. Kurt was bubbling over with happiness. He didn't mind at all. At least they were both blurting out crazy things. He could think of a few more things he wouldn't mind hearing from Blaine, but the night was still young.

"So, Kurt, what is it that you do in our fair city?" Aria asked, magically appearing at their table once more. _Oh God, how long had she been standing there?_

"I…I'm uh…" he stuttered out, still a little shaken by the visions he was seeing of Blaine with those noises as background music. "I'm in fashion. Wow, it feels odd to say it outloud, but I'm a fashion designer." He smiled.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind giving me a few hints and tips, then?" she grinned.

"Not at all." He said, giving her a good once-over. "However, I don't see that you have any problems on your own. That gown is truly splendid! Maybe, though, when the loft and the offices are finished you'll have to come by and look around. Perhaps designing a drop dead gorgeous dress for such a stunning lady would be good for my reputation, do you think?" he teased Aria.

"What? For me? You'd design something just for me?" she squealed. "Ok, I have a TON of clothes, and Zayne will tell you I'm not exaggerating, but to have an original? How fab would THAT be? And if it's just for me, it wouldn't have to be hemmed to within an inch of its life, either, like everything else I own! The pitfalls of being vertically challenged, I suppose." She laughed.

"It would be my honor to do it, if you'd let me. In fact, it'll be awhile before the loft and the offices are finished. Why don't you visit me and we'll pick something out…design an Aria original? I think it'll be great fun!" Kurt said with such enthusiasm that Blaine was just lighting up the place with his smile. Kurt was stunning. He was amazing, and adorable, and just plain perfect. The simple fact that he was sitting here on a date with him, plain old Blaine Anderson, well, it was too good to be true. Blaine didn't feel worthy.

"Blaine, I like this guy. You'll have to bring him around more often, do you hear me? Don't disappoint me. I miss seeing you! Although I REALLY don't miss that awful bachelor pad the boys lived in through college." She said, shuddering. "I still have nightmares…." They all laughed and Blaine agreed that Cooper and Zayne's apartment was less than healthy.

"So, you've cleaned your plates like good boys. I'm assuming that the food was to your liking, then?" She asked.

"Aria, this is the finest meal I've had in ages…in a really long time. It was superb, thank you." Blaine said.

"Agreed, perfectly cooked and delicious. I'd say I'll tell everyone I know about this place, but clearly you're not having an issue filling your reservation books!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh, you can still tell them, honey." She winked at Kurt. "Did you save room for dessert?"

"Oh Lord, no!" they both said in unison.

"That being said, I think we should open this table up for someone else, so hand over the bill and we'll be out of your hair." Blaine said.

"Oh no, Blaine. No Anderson pays for a meal in MY house! You insult me!" she said, looking horrified.

"Aria, I didn't come here for a free meal, I came to introduce you to Kurt and to…." He began.

"I'll tell you what. Play for me and we'll call it even?" she grinned.

"That's NOT 'even', Ari!" he argued. "You know I'm happy to play for you whenever, but seriously…"

"No, here and now. Play for me and our guests and the meal is on me. Please, Blaine?" she asked sweetly. He hung his head and gave her a "do I HAVE to?" look, and she smiled cheekily and nudged him up toward a piano on a small, raised stage at the very back of the restaurant. "Play something I haven't heard before? Something new…don't tell me you haven't been working on anything new, Blaine!"

Blaine gave Kurt a shrug and Kurt smiled, urging him to go up and play. "Go ahead….I'd like to hear something as well, and as your date, I'm asking nicely." Kurt grinned at him. Blaine muttered something about being ganged up on and stood, following Ari to the piano. She clicked on a microphone and softly spoke to the patrons of the establishment, telling them that they had a special guest with them this evening and she'd asked him to play something.

"I'm certain you'll fall in love with his voice the minute he sings, just as I did. You'll be hearing his name quite a bit in the future I think. Friends, please give a warm welcome to my dear friend, Blaine Anderson." The patrons clapped quietly and watched Blaine, waiting for the first strains of music. Blaine shouldn't be nervous. This is what he did, for crying out loud. But what had his stomach fluttering was the last minute decision to play Kurt's Song in public for the first time. He hoped Kurt wouldn't be upset.

At the last second, Kurt grabbed his phone and planned to record whatever Blaine played. He thought to send it to his dad and Carole so they could hear how amazing Blaine was. He was shocked, though, when Blaine spoke before he started to play.

"Thank you…" he said softly, playing around with a little melody on the keys. "This song kind of took over my life a little bit," he snickered. "I was sitting in a coffee shop at an ungodly early hour on a Sunday morning and suddenly, standing on the other side of a pane of glass, was the most stunning man I'd ever seen. There were no words exchanged at all, and in a matter of seconds, he was gone. I was so frustrated with myself for not having said anything to him, but I don't think, even now, that I could have moved from my chair I was so awestruck at the time. I don't know what you all believe in…whether it was the grace of God, karma, luck or the Greek Goddess of something or other, he was brought back into my life in the strangest circumstance. He helped me to finish this song, and at the time he had no idea I'd written it specifically for him. For you, Kurt…" he said, just as quietly, and began to play.

Aria glanced over at Kurt and saw that he had a rather stunned expression on his face. Clearly he hadn't expected Blaine to sing THIS song, but he was. She made her way over to the table and stood behind Kurt, her hands on his shoulders gently rubbing away the slight tension she felt there. Kurt relaxed and raised his right hand to grab her left on his shoulder. She found it completely endearing, and gave him a squeeze. She leaned down to Kurt's ear and spoke softly, but Kurt never took his eyes off of Blaine.

"He's completely enamored, you know?" she whispered.

"Oh, I don't….I don't know about that….we just…." Kurt stumbled through is whispered words.

"He is. I've known Blaine a long time…through many things that have happened in his life. I've been introduced to anyone he's been in any kind of relationship with for the past fifteen years or so. People come into your life and they occupy a place there. You….you, Kurt, I can see that you already occupy a place in his heart, not just his life or his apartment building." She smiled.

"I…I'm…." Kurt began, but couldn't make words leave his mouth. He was rather surprised…maybe even stunned, at the words Aria had spoken. He wondered if Blaine would be upset that she'd said such a thing. He wondered even more if her words were true. Was he that head over heels for Blaine? It had been but a few days, not even a full week yet, but the thought of Blaine not in his life was depressing. He knew there were a lot of things he needed to focus on in order to have a normal, healthy relationship with this amazing man, but what he didn't know was if he was strong enough to do it. Yet. He knew he wanted to try, though….that Blaine would be worth it.

Kurt sat there, listening to the soft, velvety sound of Blaine's voice. He caught other diners looking his way, some smiling, some unsure of what they saw and how they should feel about it. None of it bothered him in the least, for once. It was as if the only two people in the room were Blaine and himself. It was mesmerizing listening to him play….hearing words that the man had admittedly put together with only Kurt in mind. His heart warmed and he smirked, thinking of all the times he'd heard Blaine play the song, sing the words, and Kurt had no idea they were all for him. He'd fallen for a man he'd never seen based solely on the song he heard through the walls and windows. And wasn't that just something.

He felt Aria squeeze his shoulder again in reassurance and then she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, saying "I'll leave you to figure out how you're feeling about him. Without a mirror, I doubt you can see that love-sick look on your face. Eventually it'll dawn on you. Be good to him, Kurt. He's a good man…one of the best." She said, and walked back through the tables toward Blaine.

The last notes of the song were playing and Kurt realized his head was tilted and he was grinning like a little kid with his first crush. People were clapping, and as Blaine thanked them and started to stand, so did the people in the restaurant, clearly hoping for another song. Blaine looked uncertain, but Aria gave him a nod and he sat back down, unsure, but heart still racing. It didn't matter who it was, for a musician, someone…anyone…cheering for your music was a thrill. He shot Kurt a questioning look, as if to say "is it ok with you?" and Kurt just gave him a nod and a wide, proud smile. This stunning, beautiful, talented man was here with him, singing for him, and telling the whole restaurant about it. Kurt felt unworthy, but immensely thankful.

**A/N I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and for this I apologize. It's been a long, rough road this past month...Real life came crashing in with family things, health issues, and a crushing blow. I buried my daddy Friday. Forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long if you will. I'll attempt to get back into the swing of things! **

**I hope you're all well, and I want to thank all the new readers as well as the ones who have been here from the beginning. Thanks to Janina, Shay and Liz for your support these past weeks. It's truly appreciated. Hugs all around. You never know when someone's going to need it! **


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Blaine ended up singing four more songs and Kurt was unable to take his eyes off of the amazing man behind the piano. He'd tried to get Kurt to come up and sing with him, but Kurt just shook his head shyly and smiled, keeping his gaze at the floor or the table so Blaine wouldn't argue with him. Blaine understood. Kurt wasn't one to go out of his way for attention like that, and that was ok with him. In time he'd make him realize how special he was and then they'd show it off together.

As they walked through the dining room on the way out, an elderly woman touched Blaine on the arm and introduced herself as Catherine Fowler. She complimented him, saying she thoroughly enjoyed his music and asking if he played elsewhere? He resisted telling her about Dive Deeper, as it wasn't the same kind of "playing" that she wanted, and replied that it was a "just for fun on occasion" kind of thing right now. She smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand telling Blaine that he should make a career out of it, especially with a muse as stunning at the man on his arm. Kurt beamed, but blushed as well. She had ahold of Kurt's arm and asked what it was he did in their fair city just as Aria approached the table and also slid her arm around Kurt's waist, unable to reach Blaine who was on Kurt's other side.

"Kurt is in fashion, Catherine." Aria explained. "He works with David Perry and he's the next big thing, believe me. He's too shy to tell you, but I'll say it for him. Keep your eye on this one!" she beamed.

"That's fabulous! I've spoken with David several times when we're at the same fund raisers and such….he's a wonderful man, David. Give him my regards, will you? OH! And my reason for stopping you to begin with, I was going to ask where you bought this stunning jacket, but something tells me it's your own creation, am I right?" Catherine asked.

"Quite right, ma'am….I...um…this is where I started. Making things for myself became quite the pastime when I couldn't find what I wanted on a rack. Thank you, for the compliment…it's….I'm….thank you." Kurt stammered. He was truly unused to all of this attention, but Blaine noticed that his words were becoming forced and he was looking a bit peaked. Suddenly the reason became clear. Between Aria's arm around his waist and Catherine holding his hand, and now his arm as well, Kurt was on the verge of a panic attack and Blaine needed to act fast to avoid a scene.

"Aria, it's been a great night, and we had an amazing dinner, thank you! I hate to eat…and sing…and run, but we have tickets for a show and I'd hate to be late! Thank you for everything, and it was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Fowler!" Blaine beamed, dragging Kurt away almost bodily. He held Kurt's hand firmly, yet not too tight.

Outside they strolled halfway down the block before Blaine stopped and turned Kurt to face him. Finally some color was coming back to his face.

"Ok?" he grinned.

"Blaine…I'm so sorry…I….there was…" Kurt stammered.

"Hey, no, don't be sorry. It's totally ok. I get it, you were kind of overwhelmed, and that's to be expected, right? No sweat, as long as you're ok now?"

"I'm…yeah…better, thank you. Thank you…really, Blaine. That would have been unbelievably embarrassing if I'd had…a…an episode of some sort in the middle of the restaurant." Kurt whispered, clearly still a bit upset at being unable to corral his emotions.

"Kurt….look at me." Blaine said, tilting up his chin with a couple of fingers. "I'm not upset, and as long as you're ok now, I'm ok. No harm done. And look on the bright side, you found yourself walking advertisement tonight! Ari loves you and when you make that gown for her, I'll have to pry her away from you!" he laughed.

"I think she'll have to pry me away from you….." Kurt said without thinking. Blaine's smile confirmed that he'd heard Kurt, much to his horror, and Kurt finally gave in to the urge to grin back at him. "You're one of a kind, you know that?" he said to Blaine.

"That's not always a good thing, I'm told." Blaine grinned back.

"This time it's the best thing. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now, and nobody I'd rather be with, Blaine. Thank you for dinner. It was truly outstanding. And the serenade….nothing will ever top that!" Kurt smiled.

"I'll take that as a challenge, Mr. Hummel. Now I have to come up with something to top it!" Blaine laughed. He just stood there staring into Kurt's eyes for a long minute, neither man moving or speaking, just being.

"Movie?" he finally said.

"Yeah…can we…um….can we sit in the back and um…just….so we can whisper and not get yelled at?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I'd love that." Blaine replied, tucking Kurt's hand in the crook of his arm and heading toward the movie theater.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

6:58 from Nick: You awake yet, Pretty Boy?

6:59 from Jeff: This isn't college anymore, it's a Thursday, I have a job, and yes, I'm awake

7:00 from Nick: I'm having chest pains. I need your help.

7:00 from Jeff: What? What's wrong? Nick…cal 911 or somthig…JEsusss…..

7:01 from Nick: Let me rephrase that: I miss you so much it hurts, when I breathe the air literally stings inside my chest and I feel like shit because you're not here. Come back to me?

7:03 from Jeff: I'm going to choke the shit out of you when I see you. You scared me half to death you idiot! It's a good thing I'm so in love with you or you'd be in deep shit!

_Fuck…oh fucking hell….I hit send…oh holy shit…I said it and ….oh my God….ok, maybe he won't notice? And now he's not saying anything. Nothing at all. Jesus, could I be more of an idiot…..damn it. God, Jeff, you complete jackass! Proofread before sending things like that…fuck. Ok, well, that was fun while it lasted before I scared him away! _

7:06 from Jeff: *blush / cringe* Can I pull that off as light-hearted and fun still?

7:07 from Nick: No….I…..no.

Jeff took a deep breath, mentally cursing himself for his stupidity and lack of a functioning brain this morning. He'd apparently really taken Nick by surprise, and from the look of things, it wasn't a good surprise. He'd have to work hard at playing this off if he wanted to keep Nick around. It may already be too late if he was going to continue to be quiet.

7:10 from Jeff: Ok…um….Nick…I um…..don't freak out, ok?

7:12 from Nick: Jeff, I have some important things that just came up and I have to take care of them immediately. Like…now. What's your schedule like today?

_Yes, ok, run away….I'll do the same and barely function through this day because I may as well have just torn my own heart out with a gravy ladle. Ok, breathe, Jeff…_

7:14 from Jeff: Class all day, theater with the kids afterwards at 3:00. Home around 6 I guess. I have papers to grade and stuff to catch up on in my office so….

7:16 from Nick: Ok, I'll catch you later.

Jeff tossed his phone on the sofa and then slumped down onto the cushions himself, closing his eyes and letting out a huge breath through his nose.

"Trouble in paradise?" David asked. Jeff jolted, unaware that his roommate was awake…or even home for that matter. It wasn't often that he was home lately, spending most of his time with his girlfriend at her place. She lived closer to David's workplace, so he stayed there many nights during the week.

"I dunno…yeah, probably…because I'm an idiot." Jeff said, scornful of himself for his lack of filter. "I may or may not have said something in a text that sort of freaked him out and he took off like a scared rabbit….so….yeah."

"So you finally told him?" David smirked…."in a TEXT message? Oh Jeffie…."

"DON'T call me that…especially not now. Shit, David…..what the hell, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"You were thinking that you love him. Face it man, you do, it's been all over your face for weeks. That first weekend when you got the photo and you guys texted you were like living with a clown made of cupcakes or some shit…all sweet and pretty and grinning goofy and whatnot. It was obvious then, it's more obvious now. Dude, if he didn't already know, he's the blind one, so no harm done." David said, trying to smooth his friends ruffled feathers.

"Yeah, well apparently harm has been done. He was really odd…just basically said something suddenly came up and he bolted. I'll spend the whole day doing damage control in my head now I guess." Jeff groaned, scrunching his nose up again in irritation.

"Dude, seriously, if you feel that way, and you tell him, and he doesn't….well, I don't know, but if it were me, I'd really wanna know that we weren't on the same page now rather than later, ya know?"

"Yeah….I guess." Jeff answered, still dejected. "Ok, gotta run or I'll be late. Catch you tonight?"

"No, I stayed here last night because I have to go to Atlanta today, remember? Be gone for a few days. Will you be ok while I'm gone? Should I leave you a few chic flicks and chocolate to drown your sorrows until I come back?" David joked, lightheartedly.

"Naw….I'll be ok. Just gonna get some stuff done tonight around here. I need to put some things in storage and clean up. Pretty sure while I was gone a bomb went off somewhere in here." Jeff said.

"I don't have to catch my flight until this afternoon, I'll work on it too. Don't worry, Jeff, he'll come around. He clearly feels something for you…I mean, shit, just from what little you've told me he sounds pretty smitten?" David was trying pretty hard to be supportive but Jeff was too lost in his own thoughts to see it clearly.

"Have a good flight, man…I'll catch you when you come back." Jeff said, stumbling out the door in misery.

"Hey?" David said from right behind him. He tugged Jeff into a hug and they bumped foreheads together and David looked him straight in the eyes. "He's the fool if he's not overjoyed that you love him. It's HIS loss, you hear me?" he said, pulling Jeff in quickly and giving him a wet smacker on the lips.

"Jesus, David, what the actual fu-" Jeff squealed out before David shoved his hand over Jeff's mouth.

"Language my friend…." He said, nodding out the door to the kids in the parking lot getting in their mom's car. "I love you like my own brother….from anotha mutha, of course" he said, and winked. "Don't let this get you down. He'll come around and things'll be fine, you hear me, white boy?"

Jeff was grinning like a loon now, but he nodded his head in agreement. "I hear ya. Thanks man, have a good trip. We need to go out when you get back."

"Sounds like a plan. Go fill some young minds, my friend. I'll see you soon! Now get out!" he said laughing and slamming the door behind Jeff.

888888888888888888888888888

"So what do you think, Kurt?" David Perry said, sweeping his arms around and smiling widely at Kurt. "It's almost there. We're moving right along, yes?!"

"It's amazing, David, really…Oh my God, where did that come from?!" Kurt yelled out in astonishment. "There was a wall there last time I was here!"

"Yes, well, I decided we needed more room…for a library, and surely for changing rooms, because if we're going to be fitting models and whatnot, well, I'm not running some sort of house of ill repute. There will be no blatant exhibitionism here!" he laughed. "We needed the room, so I arranged to have the rest of the floor!"

Kurt was beside himself. The loft truly was coming right along. They were on the top floor of an old warehouse only 13 blocks from his apartment, so the walk was do-able if he wanted. They had installed skylights per David's request, the elder man having stated that natural light was an absolute must. Kurt agreed wholeheartedly. Some of the walls went all the way up to the ceiling, but most were only about 8 foot high, with another 4 feet open to the ceiling. The air flowed better that way and they also could ignore dealing with the ductwork in the ceiling. The walls were a nondescript taupe, Kurt having picked it out for its plainness. David was a little surprised, but Kurt's thought was that he didn't want anything at all to take away from the magnificence of the clothing they were showing off. Each employee would have ample opportunity to pick a color for an accent wall in their own space, though, as Kurt knew the importance of being able to do your own thing.

"Sooooo, today's the big day, Kurt. You have to pick an office. I won't tell you which one I've already got my eye on, but if you pick the same one we'll flip for it!" David grinned.

Kurt took a moment to walk the floor, seeing every point of the loft from where he'd be sitting if he chose this or that space. In the end, he chose the corner farthest from the main door to avoid noise and distractions as much as possible. David looked happy and Kurt could only assume they'd picked different spaces.

"So far from the action, Kurt!" David laughed.

"Far from distraction, ringing phones and noise!" he countered. "You're dealing with the people, remember, I'm dealing with the fashions! Greatness cannot be interrupted, David!" he joked.

"I shouldn't be surprised at all that you chose the corner with the biggest window and the morning light. You're probably one of 'those' people who enjoy getting up and facing the day with a big smile on your flawless face!" David said, laughing.

"I'm a morning person, it's true. Not always smiling, though, that's for sure." Kurt responded.

"So what's put that enormous grin on your face this morning, then?" David pried.

Kurt rolled his eyes upward with another grin and scrunched his nose up. "I had a date with Blaine last night…you remember…Adonis?"

"I do remember, the stunning man next door! And I can only assume it went well?"

"For the most part. Mrs. Fowler was squeezing my arm for so long that I …..OH! I am supposed to tell you that Mrs. Catherine Fowler sends her best. I met her last night at Aria's with Blaine. She's a delightful lady."

"Aria's? Hmmmm, this Blaine must do quite well for himself. He may have had to make that reservation the morning he saw you on the sidewalk to be able to get a table?" David laughed.

"He um…actually, Aria, and her husband Zayne are good friends of Blaine's…and his brother's as well. We didn't actually have a reservation I don't think, but she ushered us to a table without question." Kurt blushed.

"Well well, Kurt…do I detect a hint of pink in your cheeks?" David teased him.

"Probably, damn it!" Kurt laughed. "I'm so easily read it seems. It was an amazing night….simply dinner and a movie, but easily one of the most enjoyable of my short life."

"Well, any man that thinks enough of you to take you to Aria's and foot THAT bill….he's a keeper!"

"We um…actually, we….it was free. She made Blaine play a few songs though in return for dinner." Kurt laughed.

David's eyes grew wider. "Oh…he must be pretty good at playing then?"

"Simply amazing…and so very talented. His voice could melt butter. It's truly mesmerizing." Kurt said dreamily.

"Well, I say he's a keeper for now. I can see that he makes you happy, so you keep him happy and all will work out as it should, right!?" David said with way too much enthusiasm. "I hope the evening was topped off with at least an astounding goodnight kiss?" he joked.

"Uh…he….I….." Kurt suddenly stumbled through is words.

"Goodness, Kurt, I'm sorry, clearly that was too forward of me. I do apologize!" David said, seeing that Kurt was clearly distressed at the subject. "Well, I'll leave you with this stack of furniture catalogs and you can pick out your office necessities. I'll have Irene order whatever you need this afternoon when she comes in." he nodded at Kurt and walked away.

"Irene?" Kurt asked.

"My sister…she's the designer I told you about. She hasn't done work for the public for years, but she's still sharp as a tack. I told her you'd have this under control and she needn't worry about your choices as she seems to have done with anyone else, myself included. Apparently I have 'no taste whatsoever' in furnishings. She's still the same pain in my ass that she was growing up!" he laughed, leaving Kurt to his catalogs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine woke to bright sunlight streaming in through his window. Clearly he'd forgotten to pull the shade last night before he fell into bed. Still, the clock read 10:30 am and he needed to get up and get some things done before he slept the day away. He was still charged from his date with Kurt the night before. He seemed to think things had gone well….for a while anyway. Then he remembered the end of the night.

Kurt invited him in after the movie and they had coffee and talked for a bit more, but Kurt had an appointment to keep this morning, so the evening wasn't their normal "well into the morning" that they'd had previously in Blaine's living room. Before leaving, Blaine paused at the door and told Kurt he'd had a fabulous time, and asked if Kurt would care to do it again soon. Kurt agreed, blushing, as always, and Blaine turned to leave….but then thought better of it.

"Kurt?" he said, turning back in the hallway.

"Mhm?"

"If I leave here, tonight, without kissing you, I'm fairly certain I may disintegrate. I'd settle for you kissing me if ….if that's not too forward? I know that when I touch you...um….it's not…." He stammered.

Kurt stepped forward and bit his bottom lip, grinning at Blaine. "I'd like to try that." He whispered in the hallway. Blaine stepped closer and Kurt's breathing sped up just a bit. Blaine's back was to the wall in the hallway and Kurt approached cautiously, slowly, and stood so close he could almost hear Blaine's heart beating. Leaning in slowly, he kept eye contact with Blaine until he felt their noses touch softly and his eyelids fluttered closed. Blaine's lips were so unbelievably soft that Kurt thought for a minute he'd swoon. The kiss started out softly, Blaine's hands down at his sides, fisted, and the poor guy trying really hard to keep them there. 10 seconds in and he was shocked to feel Kurt's hand on his cheek, pulling him into the kiss…pulling him closer. He parted his lips slowly and his tongue darted out to slip over Kurt's lips which caused Kurt to gasp slightly….which undid all of Blaine's brain cells. Out of instinct, his hand came up to Kurt's face and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with desire to just take….take.…and take more. The kiss was deepened by both of them, but when Kurt leaned in and Blaine's hand slid around his waist, the bottom fell out. Kurt jerked back, clearly in a panic and nearly stumbled over his own feet. Blaine felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. The sheer panic on Kurt's face, the visible fear, had him reeling.

"Kurt….I didn't….I'm sorry. My mind said don't touch and my heart said 'oh God, please…' I'm so sorry…." Blaine whispered, feeling ashamed at his total lack of control.

"It's….it's ok…I'm…just….." Kurt stammered. He was retreating to his door, but never took his eyes off of Blaine for a second. "Th-thank you for d-dinner…and…..I'll um….I'll call you …ok?" he managed to squeak out, the fear so clear in his features that Blaine felt suddenly sick to his stomach. His head drooped and he closed his eyes, shaking his head, and heard Kurt's door click shut.

"Christ Jesus, Blaine, what the hell…." He chastised himself.

"Well that was a fun little display." Came the snarky comment from the stairs, and Sebastian followed it up, making Blaine want to punch the wall. It couldn't have been anyone else tonight….of course not.

"Smythe, I can't tell you how much I'm NOT in the mood right now." Blaine said, the tone of warning clear in his voice.

"Oh and by the look and sound of things, Kurt isn't in the mood either. What did you do, bite him?" Seb sneered.

"…you fucking kidding me, man? It's all because of…because he's…he was…..Shit!" Blaine sputtered. "It's not my story to tell and I won't ruin his trust that way."

"From what I saw and heard Monday morning, I thought he was pretty into you. I was even gonna back off a bit, but then….then I realized that apparently my ex boyfriend has been spending time on the phone and in the apartment of Mr. Hummel here, and I'm not at all opposed to saying I don't like it one little bit. I think perhaps you should assess where you're going with this Blaine, because surely you could use those lips on someone else….someone that would certainly appreciate them so much more than Hummel apparently does." Sebastian said callously, but still with a flirt in his voice.

"Sebastian….I…there's a lot you don't know about. He's….it's complicated. As for Hunter…I'm assuming it's Hunter that you're referring to…Kurt is allowed to have friends if he…." He trailed off. Suddenly he realized where he'd seen the man in the hallway…the one who was meeting Kurt the other day. He was the "other half" of the sex on the steps the first time he'd seen and met Sebastian in the hall. No wonder he couldn't place him right away. He hadn't gotten a clear look at him through the peephole…just a glimpse. It was, however, enough to know that the model in the hallway and the man in Sebastian's arms that night were one in the same. He was beautiful, handsome and witty. He was available. He was clearly sex on a stick. And he was apparently spending time with Kurt. Just. Awesome. And why was that ok? Why did Kurt not have issues with some people…..but always with Blaine?

"…just saying that from the sound of things, he's not adverse to Hunter spending as much time there as he wants….yet you touch the guy and he acts like you're poisonous." Seb said, raising his hands outward at his shoulders and sauntering backwards to his door, eyebrows raised. "Just sayin'…." He smirked, passing Blaine quite closely in the hallway between the wall and the railing, the back of his hand barely brushing just a bit too close to Blaine's hip. He smiled that damn meerkat grin and closed the door in Blaine's face.

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who's been reading. There's been quite a lot of stuff going on in my real life, and I'm just now getting back into what takes my mind off of everything else! Thanks for sticking with me :) **

**Special thanks, as well, to all of those who sent well wishes and sympathy at my dad's passing. Any little bit of comfort helps when something like that happens, and I was touched to hear from so many of you. **

**I appreciate the reviews more than you know. I try to reply to each, at least to say thank you...so if I didn't reply to you, your PM may be turned off? But know that I saw it, and I'm grateful that you take the time to say anything at all! **

**Hope you're all having a good weekend? :D **


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

"Hey B….you got a minute?" Jeff asked over the phone.

"Awwwww, look who found time to call his best friend….aren't you the sweetest?" Blaine said in a sickeningly sweet voice, dripping with sarcasm. "You've been back home for days and it took you this long to call me? I see how it is…" he said, harassing Jeff. "And where are you calling from? I almost didn't answer."

"I'm at work, and I think I left my cell in the car. I've been….a little…B, I need your advice." Jeff said quietly. Suddenly Blaine was on full alert, knowing that tone of voice meant that something wasn't right.

"Jeff, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he said, sitting up on his sofa and muting the tv.

"I dunno…I'm kinda thinking I did something stupid and I need to know how to fix it. Help?" he squeaked.

"Bud, you know I'm here for ya, no matter what. So tell me what's going on! I haven't even gotten to hear about your amazing weekend and suddenly it sounds like it all went down the drain. So spill." Blaine demanded. "From the beginning, please. It may help me understand better, not to mention I'm a really nosy bastard who has to live vicariously through you because my date is terrified of me." He deadpanned.

"He….what? I'm confused." Jeff said, scrunching up his nose. "Kurt's afraid of you? Why?" Jeff asked.

"Ok, nope, you first. Start when you left the bar and tell me what's going on, ok?" Blaine prompted. Jeff began talking, and he told Blaine everything that had happened, everything he and Nick had talked about, everything he felt for Nick, and what he had thought Nick might have been feeling for him as well. He told Blaine about Terrance, Phillip, Nick's dad, about Edwin at the airport and finally about their text messages this morning…and then Nick's quick disappearing act.

"So I'm afraid I really messed up, Blaine. He just….damn it, it was like he couldn't get away fast enough! If we'd been on the phone talking, I know he would have done that static sound and said he was going through a tunnel or something and pretended that the call dropped. I really, really like him, Blaine…I mean…I love the guy. Seriously, so much. I can't lose him because I said something too soon. I need to do damage control and quickly!" Jeff said, sounding desperate. Blaine thought he may have also heard a little hiccup noise indicating that Jeff wasn't holding up quite as well as he pretended to be.

"Have you thought about just telling him 'look Nick, it's a figure of speech, I didn't mean it like that', even though we both know you did?" Blaine asked.

"I asked him if it was too late to brush it off as light hearted and fun…and he just said 'No….I….no.' I don't know what that means, Blaine! Then he bolted like he'd been stung. So here I am, at work, totally can't concentrate. I had the absolute best weekend of my life with the most gorgeous and amazing man I've ever met…"

"Hey!" Blaine giggled. "I resent that!"

"You know what I mean!" Jeff laughed. "..and now he's freaked out because I'm an idiot without a filter! What the hell was I thinking, Blaine?!" he wailed into the phone. "Jesus, and now I'm at work, in my office, totally freaking out because I've ruined it and I've spent the whole morning trying to do damage control in my mind."

"Ok, first, you have to calm down. You don't KNOW that he didn't have something important come up suddenly. Although the timing is off and weird, it could have happened that way. Give him time…wait until tonight and see if he calls or something. Then tell him what you told me. Tell him you don't want to mess this up, that you truly care about him and it just sort of floated out of your face and you're totally ok with him not saying it back or feeling that strongly yet. You can't STOP loving him because you don't think he's ready for it, Jeff. That would be counterproductive and there's no time for that. We're not in grade school anymore. You can't just write him a note and make it all better….and there are better forms of communication now. Many kinds….so use one of them." He grinned into the phone.

"I can't call him from work. If things go badly I'll be here with the kids and I can't fall apart in front of them. I'll wait until this evening when I get home. Thanks, B. I appreciate the pep talk." Jeff said, resigned.

"You ok now?" Blaine asked.

"As Ok as I can be, I suppose." Jeff said back dejectedly.

"Then I have a question if we' re done with the depressing stuff."

"Ok, shoot?" Jeff said, walking right into Blaine's word traps.

"How's he in bed?" he snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

"OH MY GOD, BLAINE! Really? THAT'S what you want to know after this whole conversation? Geez, man!" Jeff said, truly sounding offended for about 5 whole seconds. He recovered quickly, though. "We uhm….we didn't actually….there was no….uh…." Jeff stammered.

"Spit it out, Jeff."

"Ok, yeah, I did that a few times…."

"What? OH! JEFFREY!" Blaine said, laughing now.

"Alright, that's a lie. I didn't spit." He giggled into the phone. Blaine outright laughed now. "Blaine, he's….there's so much I have to tell you, but it has to wait. There's so much about him, but it's a long story…" Jeff began.

"If you're making a pun here with the 'long' story thing, I don't find it humorous, Jeff!"

"BLAINE! For God's sake man, be serious for just one minute!" Jeff laughed.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I can be serious. Does he have a seriously big…."

"BLAINE! Dude….I'm so hanging up on you! This conversation is over! I'll call you later when I'm home." Jeff said, sniggering still, but trying to sound offended and put off.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll behave. Call me later, though, and let me know if you've heard from him. If not, I plan to kick his ass tonight at work!" Blaine told him.

"You know what's funny?" Jeff asked. "When I was at Dalton, I was best friends and roommates with this guy, you might know him…he was so unbelievably dapper and sweet…innocent and kind. What the hell happened to that guy, anyway? Do you remember him?" Jeff laughed.

"Yeah…I remember him, vaguely. I think he grew up a little, planted his feet on the ground and took off running, never to look back at that shy, blushing, innocent boy again. He's probably still trying to figure out if it was a good move or not." Blaine grinned. Jeff snorted out a laugh.

"I'll call you, and Blaine? The boy could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch. Pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven." Jeff giggled, then hung up. Blaine sat there a little dumbfounded, and truth be told, a bit jealous.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_8:27a from Nick: When's your free period today, babe?_

_9:12a from Nick: Jeff? Can you at least tell me that much? You ok? About what you said….it's ok. I'm …yeah. _

_9:45a from Nick: Babe, please say something. You sounded off this morning and I need to know you're ok, please. _

_10:17a from Nick: Jeff, please just let me know you're alright….I'm getting a little worried._

_10:54a from Nick: Ok, we'll play the game your way. I can do silence as well, although I'd prefer not to. I feel kinda sick now, Jeff. _

_11:15a from Nick: Ready or not. _

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt sat on an overturned empty plaster bucket in what would become his office. An old door laying atop two saw horses was his makeshift desk, and the desk was littered with catalogs that he'd rifled through all afternoon. Some of the items shown were clearly out of, what he considered, their price range, and he was getting frustrated trying to coordinate pieces from the catalogs that he did like, as they were clearly not of the same craftsmanship.

"Any luck?" David said, sticking his head into the walled off area. Kurt sat by the light of the huge windows and gave him a hesitant smile.

"Some….I'm just too picky for my own good I think. I mean, it's a desk after all, not an altar. I'll be working on it, and it just has to be functional, right? But my taste is expensive and I'm…" he began.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. How about you mark everything you'd put in here if there were no budget, and I'll have Irene find a similar piece just like it? I'm sure she has more catalogs to choose from at home. How does that sound? Then she can have cut sheets sent and you can just yes or no them? Do you have a preferred finish in mind?" David asked.

Kurt considered the long rope of wood finish chips in front of him and smiled. "Seriously, David, do you even KNOW me? Of course I do!" Kurt laughed. "And for that matter, I've tagged everything I've fallen in love with in pink Post Its….so that's what I want her to find…only in a price range that won't give me a heart attack if possible?"

"Consider it done! Now, how about some lunch? I'm famished, and I've found a deli around the corner that has the best corned beef on rye I've ever had in my bazillion years! Join me?" David said grinning.

"Love to!" Kurt smiled back, leaving the catalogs on the discarded door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_2:23p from David: Hey B, you 'round?_

_2:24p from Blaine: Hey man, I was just going to call you. You home? I talked to Jeff today and he sounds a little…frantic. Have you talked to him?_

_2:25p from David: This morning, yeah. I guess he told you about the text? _

_2:25p from Blaine: He did, and he's really worried about it. I don't know Nick nearly as well as Jeff does, but I don't see him fleeing in distress over this. LOL But I hate to see J so upset L_

_2:27p from David: Agreed. He's head over heels for that guy, Blaine. You should see his face when he's texting him and he thinks I'm not paying attention. He's so lit up from the inside it's almost humorous to watch his face! _

_2:29p from Blaine: I'll talk to Nick at work tonight and see what's going on. I don't want to pry into their relationship, but he's my best friend, so I feel obligated to do….something. Although I don't know what the right something is. _

_2:31p from David: Sounds like a plan. Keep me updated? I'm leaving for Atlanta in about 20 minutes, but I'll have my phone. Gotta run, someone's at the door. Peace out! _

_2:32p from Blaine: Safe trip, man! _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

"Kurt, I know that there's quite the age gap between the two of us, but there have been several times that I've said something and you've reacted….differently…than I thought you would. Am I making you uncomfortable asking about your personal life? I surely don't mean to, and if I am, I hope you'll tell me that's an off limits subject. I can respect that without any difficulty." David told him over lunch.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed long and loud. "David, it's SO not you, believe me. It's me. I'm a little….." he sighed again. "You know I've only been here a short time in New York, right?" Kurt asked. David nodded. "Well, I kind of came here because I've always wanted to…but I also came here because I was, for the most part, running away." He said, dropping his eyes to the table.

"Running away from…?" David prompted.

"A relationship that ended badly….very, very badly. Three weeks in the hospital badly." He said softly. "He um….things weren't working out, and I tried to walk away gracefully….he wasn't having it. Long story short, he nearly killed me….after….um….he se-…..he uh…he assaulted me. Only by the grace of God did the police officers show up when they did, otherwise I'd be six feet under right now." Kurt said, sadly.

"Kurt, I….I'm…..I don't know what to say! I'm so unbelievably sorry, I had no idea!" David breathed out, clearly surprised by the new information.

"I have a very hard time with…um….with touching…with anyone touching me, actually, and I sort of shut down and panic. I'm seeing someone, a Doctor, about my issues, but….well, it's doesn't make for very interesting date gossip." He said sadly, but with a grin. "So no, it's not you. I don't have issues talking about my personal life, but it's a little odd to say the least."

"And here I am, asking about your goodnight kiss. I'm an idiot, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I meant nothing by it, but I should mind my own business! I feel like such a rat!" David muttered.

"Clearly you had no idea, and there was, actually, a goodnight kiss, and it was spectacular…until he slid his arm around my waist and I freaked out. I'm hurting him, David, I know I am, but…..he's so wonderful about it. He always feels badly for making me uncomfortable, and I always feel like an ass for making him feel badly. I don't know how this is going to work out. I truly don't."

"So I'm assuming you've spoken to him about the issues. He knows the whole story? He's aware of what sets you off?" David asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been totally honest with him from the beginning, but…it doesn't make it any easier. He's a very touchy-feely person, and, as he said, it's almost physically painful for him to not be himself around me. I feel that I've ruined it before it's begun, you know?"

"Kurt, I don't know a whole lot about him, in fact, only what you've told me. If he's half as understanding as you say he is, I'm certain he'll work with you on this. I, for one, think you're worth it!" David said with a big smile. "That being said, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just listening today…that's been helpful. I feel I've almost disconnected from Rachel since I moved into my apartment. We got along well while I was living with her, but her schedule is so crazy that we rarely have time to talk on the phone. And my step brother, Finn, he works until all hours of the morning, so he's sleeping while I'm awake. There are some things you just can't easily talk about with your dad, I guess. So yes, I appreciate that you just sat here and listened to me ramble!" Kurt laughed.

"I'm all ears. I'm here any time you need someone to rant to, Kurt. Believe me, I know some things are really very hard to get past. I've had my share of things like that in my life that have shaped the man I am today." David said, giving Kurt an encouraging smile. "But I have to tell you, the feeling of overcoming those fears and leaving behind the things holding me back….well, it's 100 times greater than the fear. Don't let this shape you, Kurt. Learn from it, take what you can from it, but don't hold on to it. Let it go if you can, put it in its place, and move forward. Don't miss out on your future because of something you can't change in your past!"

"Thank you….really. I'm going to write that down. Truly, they're words to live by. I appreciate it, David." Kurt said, smiling.

"Ok, then. I'm back to the loft to meet Irene. You coming back?"

"No, I'm going home to sketch. I saw a woman on the street this morning in the most god-awful dress. I wanted to yank her into my apartment and alter that rag so badly. But, in the midst of my horror, I had an epiphany!" Kurt grinned widely. "So, I need to get it sketched out. Please let me know what Irene comes up with as far as furniture if you will. I'll come back as soon as you need me, just give me a buzz." Kurt said, picking up the check on their table.

"I asked YOU to lunch, Kurt, I can take care of the bill!" David argued.

"Today it's on me. Don't tell anyone, but my boss is amazingly generous, and I can afford to pay for lunch, no worries." Kurt grinned mischievously. He paid the check and the two men walked outside. Once on the sidewalk, David said goodbye and turned to go back to the loft. Kurt was headed in the opposite direction. At the last minute, he turned and yelled out to David, who turned to see what Kurt wanted.

"Thank you….really. Just….thanks. For everything." Kurt smiled.

"Any time, Kurt. Any time." David said, then waved as he turned the corner.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok, guys, I think that'll do for today." Jeff said, tiredly. He was clearly not himself, and even more clearly not into the rehearsal.

"What's a matter, Mr. Sterling? You look sad today?" Jeremy commented as Jeff halted practice and sat on the edge of the stage.

Jeff gave him an encouraging smile and ruffled his hair. "Leave it to you to notice, buddy." He grinned.

"I always know when someone's sad. It's not hard to see. What made you sad today?" he asked.

"Well, Jer, there's this thing called a "filter" that lets your brain go over what's coming out of your mouth before it actually comes out…and apparently mine's broken." Jeff grinned.

"Mine too. My mom says I need to work on that. She said it's not ok to tell everyone in church that I farted." Jeff laughed out loud at that.

"Ya know, she probably has a point, bud. A soft, polite 'excuse me' would probably be better, don't you think?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Maybe, but it's not near as fun to watch Mrs. Henderson's face if I say THAT. It turns all purple and stuff. You should see it, it's awesome!" Jeremy laughed. "So did you tell someone you farted?"

"Errr….no…no, that's not it. I told someone about my feelings and I think maybe I shouldn't have." Jeff explained.

"Nana says it's ok to have feelings and that if you hold them inside sometimes they're gonna blow up…and maybe at the wrong time."

"I think that kinda happened to me this morning, buddy. It wasn't the right time for me to say what I said." Jeff smiled.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asked. Jeff laughed. Kids were always curious and had no concept of boundaries.

"I said I love you…." Jeff half choked out. "And I don't think it was the right time." Jeremy considered this for a minute, not saying anything. He leaned his head over on Jeff's arm from his seat on the stage next to him.

"I didn't think it was ever wrong to tell someone that?" he said, questioning. "Doesn't everyone wanna hear that?"

Jeff was so choked up he couldn't answer. Jeremy's mom had walked in, and she was the last to pick up a child that day. Jeff grabbed his bag and headed home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

Unlocking the door, Jeff stepped inside and dropped his bag in the chair nearest the entry. He stretched his arms up and felt his bones pop and crack a bit, but it felt good nonetheless. Sighing, he headed for the kitchen to grab a drink, secretly hoping there was a beer in there somewhere. Opening the fridge, he saw that his prayers were answered and popped the top and took a long swig, letting it swirl in his mouth before swallowing it loudly and letting out a long "ahhhhhh…".

"Did you mean it?" came the voice from the doorway. Jeff nearly dropped the bottle and spun around to face whoever was in his apartment, and it clearly wasn't David.

"NICK?! What the….where did…?" Jeff stammered.

"Tell me, right now, please. Did you mean it. Don't think, just answer." Nick said, flatly. Jeff just stared at him, never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah….yeah, I meant it, and I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I can't….. mmmphhhff" was all he managed to get out before Nick's mouth was on his…devouring it.

"Say it again…." Nick whispered against his mouth, kissing at the corners of his lips, hands holding his face softly.

"I…" Jeff gasped out, his head still spinning. "I'm totally head over heels in love with you…" he said as coherently as possible. "…love you…" he said, still gasping and devouring Nick's mouth right back.

"God….oh God, Jeff….I love you, too. So much….I just….." he tried to speak, but was then sucked back into Jeff's embrace, mouths locking once again. "I should have told you before you left. I knew it then, I knew it the minute I saw you in the break room at the Dive. There were so many times I almost blurted it out over the weekend, but I was terrified I would scare you away and I….I…." Nick said, diving back in for another kiss, feeling Jeff's tongue probe between his lips. He parted them in silent invitation and Jeff didn't hesitate to take more. Nick had him securely pressed against the counter and their hands were soft, searching one another. With a long sigh, Jeff rested his forehead against Nick's, eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"My God, you crazy man, what are you even doing here!" he laughed.

"Jeff, you told me you were in love with me. At the same exact time, my dad stormed into my office and started ranting at me, and I didn't want you to have to sit through that. I tried to call you back, to text you, but you've been ignoring me all day….and I have to tell you, I don't do well with being ignored, especially when there are important discussions to be had with the most amazing man in my life!"

"Lost my phone somewhere between this morning and now…..I was thinking it's probably here somewhere in the apartment, because it's not in my car and it's not at work." Jeff said, laughing. "I could never ignore you, Nicky." He smiled.

Nick pulled out his phone and called Jeff's cell, hearing the muffled ring coming from the living room. They both meandered in that way and looked around, Jeff finally finding his phone in the sofa cushions where he'd tossed it this morning after the fateful text message exchange. Nick just shook his head at the beautiful blonde man before him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, so um…can I see that and delete some of the texts I sent before you see 'em?" he asked.

"Um…no," Jeff said, snatching the phone away and taking off into the hallway trying to read his texts. He snickered over Nick's assumption that Jeff was ignoring him, and nearly teared up at the last couple, Nick clearly upset and not knowing what to do about it. "Ready or not?" He questioned Nick.

"Yeah…uh…here I come?" he grinned. "And here I am. Look at this guy…" Nick said, dragging Jeff to the framed mirror in the front entry. Jeff made a face at himself in the mirror, but stood still to hear what Nick had to say. "Look at him!" Nick laughed. "If that man said to you that he was in love with you, would you just let him hide from you the rest of the day? I couldn't…Jeff. I just…I needed to see you…to touch you." Nick said, the love in his eyes nearly breaking Jeff down.

"I wouldn't lose it over this guy…" he said moving away from the mirror, " but THIS guy…." Jeff said, dragging Nick into the mirror, hooking his chin on Nick's shoulder. "This guy is worth losing it over." He grinned. They stood that way for a moment, seeing themselves together, Jeff wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. Nick raised his hands to hold Jeff's and they just stood there staring into each other's eyes, smiling. "He's worth everything.…" Jeff whispered in Nick's ear.

"How'd you even get IN here?" Jeff asked later over dinner. They'd called for Chinese take out and were now sitting in the dining area, wolfing down Sweet and Sour Chicken, Lo Mein and eggrolls like there was no tomorrow.

"I think I just caught your roommate on his way out. Said he was on his way to the airport or something. I had to show him the photos of us this weekend on my phone to convince him I was legit and he could let me in. He wasn't too pleased to see me, that's for sure." Nick grimaced.

"He's uh…he's a little protective I guess. He was here this morning after the text messages and I was…well, I was a little shaken up and it was obvious. I think that's why I forgot about the phone, because I was asking for his advice and then he kissed me on the lips and shoved me out the door and my mind wasn't….."

"He WHAT? He….kissed you on….Jeff?" Nick said, looking appalled and maybe even a little angry. "Is there something I should…..should I be…?" he stammered out, unable to finish a sentence.

"No! No…" Jeff laughed. "He was being weird…silly, trying to get me out of my slump and into a better mood when I was leaving for work. That's absolutely NOT normal, in fact I sort of blurted out profanity and nearly burned the ears of small children that live in the next apartment complex when he did it…." Jeff laughed. "What time did you get here? I thought his flight was this morning?"

"Around 2:40 I think….I wasn't quite paying attention to the time, I just wanted to get here and see you. I needed to hear it in person." He smiled. Jeff blushed, as he almost always did. "So beautiful…." Nick murmured, still staring at Jeff's pink cheeks. Jeff's eyes were on the table and he was trying to hide his grin. "Hey…" Nick said, raising Jeff's chin. "Don't hide it from me. That's not fair. I flew all this way to see that smile…don't deny me the little pleasures in life, babe." Jeff's eyes fell shut and he just shook his head slowly.

"How do you do that? How do you make my insides go all crazy and….ugh!" Jeff sighed.

"Probably the same way you do it to me…" Nick grinned, still staring at Jeff across the table. "So…." He began, needing to bring the conversation back to normal. "Can I uh….can I stay here tonight? I mean, I can get a hotel if you want, I just thought…." He began.

"You're joking, right? Yeah, you can stay, goofball!" Jeff laughed. "Although I've warned you, we're clearly not in Kansas anymore….it's home, but it's not like your place, Nicky…"

"You're here, that makes it just right…just where I wanna be. So…um…while you go to work tomorrow I thought I'd scope out some property I've had my eye on down here, if that's ok?" Nick asked.

"You don't have to ask me, Nick….you're a big boy, you can do what you want." Jeff laughed. "Any other day I'd call off of work, but we have state standardized tests tomorrow…end of the school year stuff…and their program is coming up in theater and I need to have them rehearse since I couldn't really concentrate tonight…."

"Oh? Something on your mind?" Nick smirked.

"A little, maybe. A guy, actually…" Jeff teased.

"Anyone I know?" Nick asked, eyebrow raised.

"Doubt it…he's pretty cool though. Dude plays guitar, he's smart, he's funny, he's hotter than hell…he's…."

"Enough! I already don't like him!" Nick smirked again.

"He's in my dining room….." Jeff snorted. "He's the man I'm in love with….and I think he might like me back a little bit….but I'm not sure."

"Guy sounds like a bore. If you don't know if he likes you back you should dump his sorry ass and go out with me!" Nick snickered.

"Can't….I've fallen hard for him….he's perfect."

"You get tired of him, you let me know, then, ok?"

"Never…..now…if you don't mind, I need for the cynic to leave so I can pin the hottest man I know to the wall and do sinful things to his mouth." Jeff breathed out softly.

"Jesus Jeffie…" Nick moaned as Jeff straddled his lap, cupped his face in his hands and gently bit at Nick's bottom lip before slipping his tongue in between the amazingly soft lips . Jeff giggled. "What's funny? You're sitting in my lap and giggling….it's hard on a guy's ego, babe…." Nick teased.

"Best…" Kiss… "Chinese…." Kiss… "Food…" Kiss… "Ever…" Kiss…. "Your lips are scrumptious, baby…" Jeff purred. Nick giggled back and slipped his own tongue into Jeff's mouth, exploring and searching, feeling Jeff's body respond just as he wanted it to. His hands slid down to cup Jeff's ass, squeezing and kneading softly, wanting to pull Jeff as close to him as possible.

"I know it's only 7:30, but…..mmmmmm…" gasp….shift in the chair… "I really….really wanna move this somewhere more comfy….like…maybe your bed?" Nick whispered between kisses. All Jeff could manage was "mm hmm…k…"

Shifting off of Nick's lap, he grabbed his hand and pulled him down the short hallway to his bedroom before he stopped dead at the closed doorway. The way he'd left his room before going to Blaine's was basically a shambles. He'd returned only to practically dump his suitcase out on the floor and grab a few "still clean" things out of it. He'd left this morning with the room looking like a small explosion had happened, and he couldn't remember if he'd changed his sheets Thursday before he'd left or not? Holy crap…..

"Why are you taking me to David's room, Jeff? That's a little creepy, dude." Nick snickered, misreading the look on Jeff's face.

"Uhh….this is my room, but I'm sure it looks a wreck and I don't even want to open the door." Jeff said, blushing.

"Babe, it's ok, I saw David in here before he left. It's fine….if your room's a mess, we'll just use his and make sure we change the sheets again before he gets home….he'll be none the wiser, right?" Nick laughed.

"Again? He…he changed the sheets in here? You saw him do it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, when I got here, he looked like he was ready to walk out the door, suitcase in the foyer and whatnot….then he interrogated me for a bit, invited me in to have a seat, went back into his room, changed the sheets…I heard a lot of banging around in there, but whatever. What he does in here is his business…as long as it doesn't involve you!" Nick laughed, teasing.

"Ok, wait….just….stand right here for a minute, k?" Jeff asked, placing Nick out of view of the bedroom. He cracked the door to his room, then a giant smile broke out on his face. "David….you da man….I love you!" he crowed.

"Uh, still standing here…boyfriend, remember?" Nick huffed playfully. Jeff laughed.

Nicky, this IS my room. MY room….but David cleaned it up and changed my sheets for me when he realized…when you got here, because….when he…..cause he probably thought….." Jeff stumbled through his words. Nick just grinned widely at his blushing boyfriend.

"You're so damn cute when you get embarrassed. Because he figured we'd end up in bed together?" Nick teased. Jeff bit his bottom lip trying to keep his smile in check, but it didn't work. Instead he sauntered back over to Nick and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Because I told him it's physically impossible for me to keep my hands off of your unbelievably amazing, sexy body….." he whispered in Nick's ear, gliding his palm down over Nick's fly.

"Bed. NOW…..oh God, please….." Was all Nick managed to get out before attacking Jeff's mouth again.

**A/N Thanks to the girls for their constant advice and ideas...and for reading and critiquing before you guys ever see it...Janina, Liz, Shay...**

**Thank you for your reviews...and to the new readers, welcome aboard! :) We're glad to have you along! **

**And Shay, David's on his way! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

_Kurt, I know we said we'd go slow, but you're killing me….I need to touch you…so much. Please….just….I'll go slow, I'll do whatever it is you want or don't want, but please…._

_Kurt kept eye contact and nodded his approval at Blaine, who was ecstatic at being finally given the green light. Blaine leaned over him on the sofa and slowly lowered him down to the cushions. God it was about time. Kurt's heart was pounding, but finally in a good way. He was here with Blaine….Blaine was all but laying on him…and his mouth….oh GOD his mouth….perfect…soft…sweet….tempting. Kurt laid a hand to Blaine's cheek guiding him to his mouth, taking full advantage of the warmth awaiting him. So long….Kurt had waited so long for this, for the kisses, the touches, the feelings that came with it all. He didn't want to rush, he just wanted to feel Blaine – everywhere. Kurt felt Blaine's hand move to his belt and start to unbuckle it, working at the button and zipper on his skinniest pair of jeans and his heart pounded. It had been SO long….way too long. Blaine's hand worked under the elastic of his boxer briefs and took hold of him…he felt Blaine's body jerk...shudder...and he was elated that he could have this much power by simply laying here. Blaine wanted him….Blaine was going to have him. Kurt moved his hands to shove down the jeans from his hips, then felt Blaine's knee slip in between his thighs making Kurt moan with the friction. He fumbled with Blaine's jeans….the button…the zipper…shoving them down his hips and oh god Blaine was so hard now Kurt could barely think straight. _

_Blaine sunk down to his chest and kissed at the soft, pale skin there, making Kurt whine and pant. Kurt's hands went to Blaine's shoulders and put the softest pressure there, pushing him down, making him well aware of where Kurt wanted him and what he was asking. Please…..Please…he breathed out. Blaine sucked in a harsh breath, bit his bottom lip and nipped and nibbled his way down Kurt's chest to his belly button, then to his hip bones before moving his way over to. …beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…._

It droned on forever. What the hell was that….

_Blaine, make it stop….I need your mouth on me….please….._ Kurt whined softly, before realizing that what he was hearing was his alarm clock blaring. Wait…what?

"Aaaggggghhhhhhhh!" Kurt bellowed from his bed. "Seriously, what the fucking …?! Son of a…..God damnit!…" he railed loudly, sitting up against his headboard. "Aaagggghhhhh!" he added again for good measure. He picked up a throw pillow from the bottom of his bed and made use of it as it was clearly intended. He threw it. Unfortunately, it hit the framed art on the wall causing it to crash to the floor with a loud bang. Kurt was beyond angry now.

From the other side of the wall came a muffled warning. "Keep it down over there, Hummel! Some of us get to sleep in today!" Sebastian yelled.

"Fuck off, Smythe!" Kurt yelled back, getting more and more angry by the second.

"At least I CAN!" Seb yelled back. And what the hell was THAT supposed to mean, Kurt wondered.

_7:01a from Blaine: Everything ok over there? Sounds like you're having an interesting morning?_

_7:02a from Kurt: I was dreaming of you…you were about to give me the world's greatest blowjob but my fucking alarm went off. _

_Yeah….maybe not the best reply, Kurt. _

_7:02a from Kurt: All is well. _

_7:03a from Blaine: Glad you're awake. Answer your door. I made you something! J _

_7:03a from Kurt: Now? _

_7:04a from Blaine: Yes now silly! J _

_7:05a from Kurt: This better be good. One more smiley face and I may choke you to death. _

Kurt stumbled from his bed, down the short hallway and to the front door, yanking it open with bleary eyes. On the other side of the door stood a perfectly groomed and smiling Blaine.

"Morning sunshine!" he grinned at Kurt.

"Oh my…oh my God, Blaine! How did you know these are my favorite? Thank you! Did you make these?"

"I did, and I have it on good authority that they're quite tasty!" he laughed, handing Kurt a plate with three homemade blueberry pancakes on it.

"Morning Mr. Kurt!" Mattie said, sticking his head out the door with a big grin, blueberries smeared around his mouth.

"We had a sleepover….Evee's still sleeping. Maggie had a date!" Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh? Well good for her!" Kurt smiled, genuinely glad for their friend. "First date and she didn't make it home?" Kurt whispered, still wary of Mattie's young ears down the hallway.

"No…well yeah, but….no. I didn't want her to cut her night short unnecessarily, and if she thought I was waiting up for her, she would have, so I thought this might work out better. My night was short last night anyway. Nick didn't show, Puck was supposed to fill in but he was really late, and by the time he got there, Mac was so angry he threw him out. He'd already called in a favor for a cover band, and I didn't want to stay. It's been a helluva week and I just wanted to come home. So…I ran into Maggie as she was coming in and she told me this guy had asked her out and how excited she was, but that she told him she'd have to do it another night and all that stuff….blah blah blah, so we worked this out."

"Who goes out on a Thursday night?" Kurt asked, snickering.

"Dunno, clearly not me. But she said she'd be here bright and early to get them ready for school…" Blaine trailed off hearing the door open downstairs.

"And here I am!" Maggie laughed, taking the steps two at a time.

Kurt raised a brow at her. "Well, aren't WE in a chipper mood this morning!" Kurt teased. "Good date?"

"Amazing. Absolutely….just…best first date I've ever had. Hands down. He's amazing!" she grinned, clearly overwhelmed and happy.

"And does 'he' have a name?" Kurt pried.

"Oh yeah, we never got that far in the conversation last night. Where'd you meet this guy, Mags?" Blaine asked.

"Hmmmmm…yeah…no. No info yet." Maggie laughed. "Give it a bit…let me see how it goes, then I'll cough up some details. Fair enough?"

The boys both groaned like spoiled teenagers and gave her dirty looks.

"And speaking of dates….I hear you two went out the other night to that swanky place…Aria's? How's that? Not that I'll ever get in there!" she teased them back.

"Food was fantastic, music was to die for, company was top notch." Kurt said, giving Blaine a sly grin.

"Says you! I had the pleasure of sitting with the most gorgeous man in the place….top that, Hummel!" Blaine teased him.

"Clearly we were at the same table, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said playfully, winking at Blaine.

"Okaaaaaay, then. I'm leaving before I gag, k?" Maggie said, scrunching up her nose. She headed for Blaine's door to get the kids and left the two men in the hallway.

"So…you gonna tell me what that little outburst was this morning?" Blaine asked.

"Errr….no." Kurt laughed, feeling his cheeks blush, and he dropped his eyes to the floor. Just then Sebastian's door opened and he strolled out clad in running pants and a t-shirt, hair slightly mussed, and a stunning man trailing behind him in jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Morning boys…" he smirked before continuing down the hall to the stairs. The man with him gave them the once over, a wink and a smile, and followed Seb down the steps.

"And on that note, I'm gonna make sure the kids eat before Maggie whisks them away and leaves me with a bunch of blueberry pancakes I'll just end up eating!" Blaine grinned.

"You sure, Blaine?" Seb yelled up the stairs as he descended. "Looks to me like Kurt could use a …hand…perhaps? I'm thinking that was what all the bellowing was this morning. Wake up mid-wet-dream, Hummel?" he smirked, never breaking stride.

It was only then that it dawned on Kurt that he probably was, much to his horror, still…..quite aroused. Like watching a train wreck, Blaine couldn't help but glance down. Kurt nearly threw the pancakes to the floor he moved the plate so quickly to obscure the view. Blaine's eyes darted back up in embarrassment and he backed down the hall, smiling widely at Kurt.

"I'll um….I'll call you…later. K?" he said, giving Kurt the biggest smile he'd ever seen and biting his bottom lip playfully. Any minute now Blaine's face was going to crack with that smile, he was sure of it. He couldn't even reply. Kurt simply backed into his apartment and shut the door, leaning against it and banging his skull a few times for good measure.

Unfortunately he still had an obvious issue to take care of, which was really daunting for him, as he hadn't even had to worry about things like this for quite a long time. After the altercation with Jackson, and then his stay in the hospital, Kurt's body didn't quite bounce back like he thought it would. His mind had clearly put a block on certain things and for a long while he thought he may never again be able to…yes, well. Clearly, that hadn't been a problem since Blaine walked into his life. Kurt wasn't sure if he was relieved or mortified at the frequency of having to deal with "things", as it were.

It was one more reason to hate Jax. He'd ruined his mind, he'd ruined his body, he'd ruined his life.

"Well, Jackson Hardy, you hellish monster….I'm not going to let you ruin anything else, or even one more minute of my life. In fact, you can kiss my lily white ass!" he said out loud. "I have things to do, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I roll over and let YOU mess with anything else that's important to me!" _And, by God, this beautiful, curly haired man next door is becoming very important to me._

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Still leaning against the door, he blew the breath out his nose, thought of Blaine's amazing smile, and pushed off from the door to eat his pancakes. After only one bite he was in a state of bliss. After two bites he was nearly incoherent. While shoving the third bite in before he swallowed the second, he was dialing Blaine's number.

"Hey….you missed me so soon?" Blaine answered, laughing.

"MmmmmmyGODBlaine…so good…..so freaking good….mmmmmmmmm….need more…" he moaned.

"Um….I can….ok."

"Please….please Blaine…more….just….please tell me there's more? Need some….." Kurt continued begging.

"Kurt….can you…..I'm…"

"Don't tell me no….I know there's more…you said….." he began, shoving another huge mouthful in. "You said there was more, don't deprive me of what I really need now, Blaine….give it up!"

Blaine sat down in the kitchen chair quickly, more than aware of the effect Kurt's words were having. Clearly Kurt was talking about pancakes…right? Right? Oh my God…..

"I…yes…there's….we're uh…we're talking about the pancakes still, right?"

"God yes….please, more!" Kurt moaned again.

"Kurt, STOP! Ok, I get it, if this is your payback from the cinnamon rolls, I'm totally on board with NEVER eating together again. I get it, point made. You win. Holy shit….."

Muffled noises from the background caught Kurt's attention.

"I'm sorry buddy, I know I said a bad word, I'll eat soap as soon as the pancakes are gone, I promise…." Blaine said, apologizing to Matthew. Kurt snickered. Only then did he realized what Blaine had said. Payback for the cinnamon rolls? Never eating together aga-

"Oh my God! Blaine...I'm….I didn't…I wasn't…it's just that…..I have to go!" Kurt said, breathless, then disconnected the call. He sat at the table in silence for a minute or two, replaying what he'd said. He closed his eyes and shook his head, but then a grin started, and before long he was laughing outright, bent over, tears starting in his eyes. Payback indeed! Finishing his beloved blueberry pancakes, he headed to the shower to begin his day and plot revenge against that ass next door, Sebastian. And perhaps, even, to take care of other issues that wouldn't seem to go away because of one Blaine Anderson and his sexy smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

Jeff's alarm on his cell phone chirped, letting him know it was time to get up and get moving. He didn't want to, though. He'd never been so comfortable in his own bed in all the time he'd owned it. This morning there was a stunning, beautiful man laying half next to him and half ON him…one leg thrown over Jeff's to intertwine together and one arm resting on Jeff's chest, Nick's right hand over his boyfriend's heart. What had Jeff choked up, though, was the sight of Rudy, his childhood bear, tucked between him and Nick looking as comfortable as ever. Jeff could barely breathe for all of the emotions running through him.

"Make it stop, Jeff…please….but not if you have to move to do it." Nick mumbled, clearly still asleep for the most part. Jeff smiled, but reached out, making the noise stop it's droning, mind numbing chimes.

"Morning, babe…" Jeff said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Nick's forehead.

"Mmmmmm…it is…" Nick mumbled back. "I don't want to get up yet, though. Can you give us another hour or …four?"

"You can stay in bed as long as you want, but I have to be to work on time. I have a class first period, and they're brutal if I'm late." Jeff snickered. Nick planted a soft kiss on Jeff's chest, then thought about it and did it a few more times. Jeff hummed in appreciation.

"Don't go….call in sick. Call in dead, just don't leave me." Nick whined playfully.

"Can you manage to come and have lunch with me today?" Jeff asked.

"I can manage anything your little heart desires, Pretty Boy. Test me if you don't believe me." He smirked, but still hadn't opened his eyes. "Just leave me an address and I'll be there. What time?"

"Around 11:40. I'll let the office know you'll be in. Just go there and sign in. They'll probably check your driver's license, so don't be alarmed. Standard stuff. Too many crazy people getting into schools these days. Of course, if you flash that gorgeous smile at Margie, she'll probably faint over her desk and you could stroll right in." Jeff grinned.

"My smiles are saved for you these days…" Nick mumbled, finally opening his eyes and seeing Jeff smiling down at him. "How much time before you absolutely HAVE to get into the shower?"

Jeff checked the clock on his bedside table on instinct, then swatted Nick. "NOW, I have to get in the shower NOW you goof!" he said laughing. Nick just grumbled.

"Can we at least conserve water, then?"

"I think that could be arranged if you'd like." Jeff teased.

"I'd like!" Nick grinned back at him. Jeff slid out of bed in all his naked glory and walked to the bathroom door. Nick was stock still on the bed, mouth hanging open just staring at the beautiful perfection before him. "You're….you're so…just….wow…" was all he managed. Jeff blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Get outta bed you slug. Places to go, things to do!" Jeff said.

"Oh, there are things I'd like to do, indeed….." Nick purred at him, slinking from the bed to follow him. "But I'll give you a minute alone before I bust in and ruin your privacy." Jeff slipped into the bathroom, totally unaware of how odd it would feel to know someone was standing outside the bathroom door waiting to shower with him…knowing Nick could hear him using the toilet, brushing his teeth, opening the shower door and adjusting the water. He stepped inside under the spray and the warm water cascading down his back felt heavenly.

"All yours…" he called to Nick, indicating he could enter the bathroom in relative privacy if he wanted to. He heard Nick come in and pull the door closed, relieve himself, then brush his own teeth. Jeff's nerves were shot, though. He'd never done….this. He'd never showered with another man, short of the locker rooms in high school where he did his very best to stay far away from any shower stall already in use just for the sake of propriety. Nobody ever asked him to, or hinted that he should, but he didn't want any trouble, any doubts, so he took it upon himself to make sure there were no uncomfortable situations.

Nick hesitated outside the shower doors, watching the play of skin tones moving across the mottled and frosted glass. He wanted to touch that warm skin, kiss Jeff senseless and please him in any way possible.

"Ready for me?" he asked, tentatively.

"Always…" Jeff answered. Nick pulled the door open and stepped in, a grin on his face as he watched the water glide over Jeff's blonde hair, over his face, dripping off of his nose, and running down that amazing body. It nearly took his breath away. Without knowing when his mind lost track of what his body was doing, his hand moved up to cup Jeff's face and pull him in slightly for a kiss. He tasted minty and clean and Nick felt him smile into the kiss, moving toward Nick as he did. Jeff wound his arms around Nick's waist and they stood there, content, under the warm spray for a few minutes, just holding one another, kissing softly, whispering silly things to each other.

"Clean first…." Jeff muttered between kisses, smiling into every one Nick offered.

"Spoilsport!" Nick grumbled, grabbing the shampoo and nudging Jeff out of the way so he could get his hair wet. He passed the bottle to Jeff, watching him do the same, then switch to body wash, which smelled so good, so much like "Jeff" that Nick mentally made a note to buy the same brand when he got back home. The close proximity of Jeff's lithe, wet slicked body was making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything, though. Just watching the stretch and pull of Jeff's muscles as he wound that soapy, scrunchy shower poof around his body was enough to make Nick's mouth water.

Nick became super aware of how hard he was, and as Jeff's thigh brushed against him, he let out a soft groan and pushed his hips forward to meet Jeff. Their kisses turned playful, then, Jeff smiling but not retreating in the least. His hand, however, wandered down to find the source of that groaning, and he wasn't disappointed. His Nicky was rock hard and as Jeff's fingers circled around him, his breathing turned to panting and he leaned back against the cold tile wall. It could have been on fire for all he knew. Every sense was focused on Jeff's hand, the warm water running over them, Jeff's soft, warm mouth mating with his own. Of its own volition, his own hand snaked down to find Jeff just as aroused and ready, and he thought it only polite to return the favor.

His mind blurred a bit when Jeff's mouth untangled with his own and moved down to his chest, kissing his collarbone, nipping at his earlobe, running his tongue over a nipple…then the other….but he wasn't coming back up to meet Nick's lips. Not yet. He shifted enough that Nick had to relinquish his hold on his favorite new toy, and gasped when he felt Jeff's hot, wet mouth close over him.

"Christ Jesus, Jeff!" he grunted, hips tilting toward the blonde god on his knees before him. Jeff's hands rested softly on Nick's hips, then roughly shoved them into the tiles behind Nick. With Nick still in his mouth, Jeff raised his eyes to look straight into Nick's and never broke eye contact….not once. His mouth worked Nick over, sucking and pulling, his tongue twisting and slipping over sensitive spots. He ran his tongue from Nick's slit to his base, then nipped his way down the distance to his inner thigh, licking his way back up to take Nick fully into his mouth again. Jeff's hand followed his mouth, circling around Nick's cock, teasing and pulling, twisting and pumping. Every time Nick's eyes began to close, Jeff stopped his ministrations and pulled back until Nick's eyes met his again.

"God, you're so mean!" Nick whined, still panting.

"Mmmmmm….you'll live. I want to see your eyes when you come. Indulge me…." Jeff breathed, then went back to torturing Nick slowly with his mouth. The delicious pleasure was too much.

"Jeff….baby…it's not gonna be long, I'm…..just….about….Jeff…..JEFF…." he managed to mumble out before his hips canted forward and he saw Jeff's eyes roll back in his head momentarily, the boy's tongue never stopping it's tickling patterns until Nick was clearly spent, breathing erratically and could barely keep himself standing upright. His chest heaving, he slid down the tiles to his butt and pulled Jeff on top of him, into his lap, mindful of all the oversensitivity going on there. "God you're so perfect…." He whispered to Jeff, meeting his mouth, nipping on his bottom lip before diving in for the kill. He felt, more than saw, Jeff's smirk. " I just love you so damn much, Jeff. I want this…every day. Think you could manage that?" he grinned, still nipping at Jeff's mouth.

"I can manage anything your little heart desires, Nicky…" Jeff said, smiling, and throwing Nick's words back at him.

His knees were beginning to ache, so Jeff rolled over a bit and settle himself between Nick's thighs and leaned his back into Nick's chest. He leaned up and flipped the shower switch and the tub began to fill with water instead of raining down from the shower head. Nick reached around him and played with the soft, pale hairs on Jeff's chest. There were few, and he liked it that way. He had a sneaking suspicion that maybe Jeff made sure that was the case. His hand trailed down Jeff's chest to circle his nipples, then down to palm over his abs, then again to circle his belly button. He lingered there for a minute before moving down to take Jeff in his hand again and Jeff shuddered at the touch. His back arched a little and his head fall back on Nick's shoulder.

"Mmmmm…..you poor thing….that has to be uncomfortable. Let me help you with that." Nick murmured in his ear.

"Nicky, at this point a couple of quick….unnnggghhhh! Yesssss….please…please NICKY…." He moaned out, Nick's hand stroking him until he was nothing but a puddle in Nick's lap. Soft, loving, whispered words and lingering kisses filled their space, Jeff clearly euphoric and Nick wanting nothing more than to witness Jeff in all his pleasured glory. Nick's fingers grazed the sensitive vein running up the underside of Jeff's hardness, his soft fingertips trailing up and down once, twice, then his hand circling, squeezing and pulling. Jeff was arching his back, trying to push into Nick's hand, trying desperately to get more friction, because he wasn't thinking about prolonging the pleasure this morning. He just wanted Nick to get him off. Now. And Nick didn't disappoint.

Nick smirked, listening to the panting murmurs coming out of Jeff's mouth; the begging and pleading for him to not stop, stroke faster and please…oh God please….and it was only a matter of minutes before Jeff's hips shot up from the safety of Nick's lap and he cried out with the little whimpers and harsh breathing that had Nick already feeling hard again. Erupting all over Nick's hand and his own chest, Jeff settled back into the water that was filling up the tub and let his head rest on Nick's shoulder once again. With his toes he clicked the drain and let the water start making its way out of the tub.

"I take it back, Nicky…..I don't know if I could handle you every day. You might just kill me!" Jeff laughed, tiredly, his breathing still ragged. "All I want to do now is curl up with you all day. That was your evil plan wasn't it!" he said, playfully jabbing Nick in the ribs with his elbow.

"Awwww, you saw right through me!" Nick laughed.

Jeff stepped out first, leaving Nick to soak in what was left of the warm water for a few more minutes. He dried off, toweled through is hair, rubbed some product in his hands and then through his wet locks. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back out to the bedroom to get dressed, pulling the door almost all the way closed behind him to keep the warmth in. Dressed and ready for a cup of coffee, Jeff made his way to the kitchen and set about filling the coffee maker since he hadn't done it the night before. One look at the table reminded him he'd left the dinner mess behind in favor of a turned on Nick, so he gathered up all of that stuff as well and hefted it into the garbage. He was just finishing up with the coffee bean grinder and putting it away when a sound stopped him in his tracks.

The distinct noise of a key in his front door caused him to turn quickly only to see his mom rush in.

"Oh good, you're here!" she said brightly.

"Where else would I be?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, you didn't answer when I called this morning, so I hoped you'd be here if I just walked over. I have a flat tire, so I was hoping you'd drop me off at work on the way to school today? The garage will send someone over to fix the tire, but I can't wait on them this morning. I have a meeting and… Lord, I shouldn't have had that third cup of coffee and hustled over here! Just gonna use the restroom real quickly and….OH! Oh my goodness, I'm….I….." his mom said, clearly flustered.

"MOM! Jeff yelled, when he realized what had happened. She'd come in, chattering brightly and took his mind in a totally different direction…between that and the coffee maker, he wasn't paying a whole lot of attention, and then she headed for the bathroom. Without warning, Nick whipped the door open, only a small hand towel held in front of his crotch, and every other inch of his beautiful body glistening with droplets of water. His mom had backed her way down the hall, unable to take her eyes away from the man in the bathroom doorway. Nick stood there, stunned, his eyes wide, clearly surprised at someone else being in the apartment.

"Jeff, there's a …a ….someone's in the….." she stuttered out, mouth gaping open.

"Mom….uh….just….." Jeff began, but in the end, he had no words to say. He closed his eyes and wished with all he had that he could just go back 5 little minutes and have a do-over.

And there was Nick….his Nicky. He moved to hold the towel with his left hand and extended his right one toward Caroline. "Mrs. Sterling? I'm Nick….Nick Duval, and it's very nice to meet you….however odd this must be, and for that I sincerely apologize. Please let me grab something to put on and I'll be right out?" he smiled, finally letting go of her hand. He edged sideways into the bedroom, softly closing the door as if he'd been there for years instead of hours. As if he were at home.

Caroline turned to Jeff, who was still standing there behind her, totally speechless.

"Mom…I…I'm sorry, I…." he began.

"Oh honey, don't be sorry. I see the appeal in bright, living color now. Do NOT be sorry for that one!" she grinned. "Wow…."

"Mother!" he said, slightly taken aback and grinning now. "What…you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? Jeffrey, you're an adult, a 25 year old man. You're not a little boy anymore, nor are you reckless or careless. I know as well as you do that this isn't something you just 'do' on a whim. And I can see it all over your face, baby….he's important. He's special." She paused. "He's the one, isn't he?" she said softly. Jeff's eyes glazed over with unshed tears and all he could do was smile and nod his head in agreement. "Well, he's certainly a looker, baby. Hold on tight to that one if he treats you right." She grinned at him and winked, taking a seat at the table after grabbing a cup of coffee. "As if I need more caffeine….after THAT jolt of a wake up call…wow."

"Mom….seriously, do not embarrass me….I'm asking you nicely!" Jeff teased her, pointing his cream cheese covered knife at her before returning it to his bagel.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't DREAM of it…" she said with a mischievous wink. "I'll let Gram do that." She smiled. Jeff just groaned and slumped into his chair.

Nick sat on Jeff's bed in a cold sweat. Jeez, what the hell had just happened, and how had he managed to be so calm during those few seconds in the hallway? Until he'd stepped out of the shower he'd forgotten that there was no trip home from work after that phone call from Jeff, and his words that sent Nick into a tizzy. He had the clothes on his back, and that was it. Probably would have been a good idea to grab something before heading to Ohio, but in his haste to get to Jeff after all of the unanswered texts, he hadn't bothered. It was more important to just _get here_.

Now what? He certainly wasn't going to go out into the other room where they were, undoubtedly, still sitting and waiting for him and ask Jeff if he could borrow some underwear! Deep breath, Nick. Ok, just….well, surely there's a drawer full of undies here somewhere….and maybe a pair of sweats to get him through until he could hit a store and get something more appropriate for the day? He checked two drawers, finding socks and t-shirts before finding some boxer briefs all nicely folded in the third drawer. He had his pick of colors, and snickered when he grabbed out Jeff's hot pink pair and slipped them on. Grabbing a royal blue t-shirt, he then checked the closet for a pair of….something…anything…jeans? Sweats? _Dear God, man, it doesn't matter, just put something on and get out there! _Oh and, surely, his dress shoes that he'd been wearing with his suit would look stunning with sweats. Good grief….. Ok, bare feet for now.

As he pulled on a pair of grey running pants with a royal blue stripe up the side, he heard the buzzing of Jeff's phone and saw the screen light up with a text message. Without thinking, he sauntered over and picked up the phone to tell Jeff he had an incoming message. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

_9:08p from Blaine: Jeff, he's not here yet. I'll let you know when he gets here. Don't panic man, I'm sure everything is fine. _

_10:04p from Blaine: Jeff, he didn't show at all, but Puck was supposed to cover for him and he's really late. Nick's not answering his phone, though. Have you heard from him? _

_11:02p from Blaine: Ok, well, the whole night was a bust until I got home. Evee and Mattie are staying all night. Left work early, and ran into Maggie, long story. No Nick, and no call back or text back from him either. Nothing from you. Starting to worry. Please, just tell me you're ok, alright. You really freaked me out this morning when…_

_11:04p from Blaine: you called. I know you're upset, but Nick's a good guy. I know telling him wasn't on your to-do list for the day, but if it's how you feel, then …..well….what's done is done. I_ _don't see him running for the hills, Jeff. Hang in there, ok? And let me know you're alright! _

_6:47a from Blaine: Jeff, so help me God, when I get a hold of you I'm going to throttle you! Call me back dude! I'm freaking out. I just wanna know you're ok. You were so upset yesterday….just…call me, ok?! _

So Jeff had been really upset after their text messages. God he was such an idiot, and damn his dad for picking THAT moment to come in bellowing about something stupid. Nick berated himself for his lack of grace in handling the situation. It wasn't every day that an amazing man told you that he loved you, and he had scared Jeff half to death with his "non answer". Yes, he'd have to make it up to him, and he would, in a big way. Jeff needed to know that his feelings were returned in no uncertain terms.

Stepping out into the hallway, Nick took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen where he could hear Jeff and his mom talking. He was a wreck. Here he was, a grown man, in a position of power at the company he worked for, with more money than he ever dreamed he'd want or need….and he was being a coward about meeting his boyfriend's mother. Maybe because this meeting…this first impression, was worth more to him than anything on his plate at the moment. Not getting her approval was not an option. She was the most important person in Jeff's life, and he was going to make damn sure she had no reason not to like him.

Jeff looked up as Nick came down the hallway, clearly wearing his clothes, a pair of what were clearly Jeff's pants slung really low on his hips and a pair of hot pink boxer briefs peeking out from….._Oh God…Oh God, those are mine and he's…..and now I'm feeling light headed_….and why the hell did that stir everything in him, anyway? He smiled at Nick as he hesitantly came into the kitchen behind Caroline. Jeff gestured with his eyes and a nod of his head to have a seat with them, and he got up to pour Nick a cup of coffee.

"Well, that certainly wasn't the way I expected to meet the man my son is enamored with, young man!" Caroline said sternly. Nick felt nauseous.

"I…ma'am….we….I was….it's just that…." He sputtered out. Jeff looked horrified. What in the hell was his mother doing?!

"I thought you'd at least find someone that could speak in full sentences, Jeffrey. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" she began again. Both boys sat quietly, Nick eyeing the table top intently, and Jeff ready to throttle his mother.

"Mom! Please…you said…but you weren't….and…." Jeff sputtered.

"Oh and now it's rubbing off on you, too? You can't put a few words together to form a sentence now either?" she snarked at him, the look on her face very intimidating.

"Maybe I should…." Nick began, rising from his chair slowly, indicating with a tilt of his head that he would just leave them to discuss things.

"SIT DOWN!" Caroline demanded, and Nick dropped into the chair with wide eyes, clearly shaken. Jeff sat at the table speechless, having never seen his mother this way before….well, for a long time anyway. There had been that time when he put the basketball through the garage window…

"Now, I'd like for someone to explain TO ME why you're coming out of my son's bathroom, soaking wet carrying nothing more than a hand towel to cover yourself, Nick. What kind of man do you think he is, anyway?" she bellowed. Nick bit his bottom lip, unsure how to answer. Jeff looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It felt like an eternity that Caroline sat there staring at them, eyeing Jeff, then Nick, then back to Jeff, only to keep up her glances as if she were watching a tennis match. Nobody said a word. This had been a 90 second exchange, but to Nick, it felt like a week had gone by where he was under the constant scrutiny of Jeff's mother. He felt lacking.

Raising his eyes from the table, he looked her straight in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak when she couldn't bear it anymore. She could no longer keep up the charade and burst out laughing until fat tears were running down her cheeks. Jeff visibly deflated and laid his head on the table, shaking it back and forth and mumbling something about killing and revenge. Nick still stared, still having nothing come out of his mouth.

"Oh your face….Nick….." she laughed. "…absolutely priceless….best ever…." She giggled, trying to calm herself. Finally she stood and yanked Nick to his feet, the poor boy still clearly stunned. "Nick, I'm just messing with you! You can breathe again, ok? Wow that was fun. I'll have to do that more often" she said, squeezing Nick in a huge hug. Finally, regaining his wits, he softly hugged her back, not knowing if he was allowed to or not. "Don't you dare try one of those weak ass hugs on me, young man….let me know that when I leave my son in your care, you can at least hold on to him properly!" she grinned.

Finally, Nick regained his composure and hugged her back firmly, a wide smile finally breaking across his face at her words….. "when I leave my son in your care…" She knew.

"Mom, I swear to God you can just forget Mother's Day AND your birthday this year! That was evil, even for YOU!" Jeff bellowed, eyes narrowed and grinning.

Soon it was time to leave and Jeff stood, grabbing his mug and placing it in the sink….Nick did the same. Caroline walked over and placed hers there as well, but she grabbed a granola bar out of the box on the counter and smirked at Jeff.

"I'll bring you a new box, don't look at me like I'm eating your last crumb of food!" she said.

"Don't care about the granola bar." Jeff snickered. "So, what happened with the car, anyway?"

"OH! I went out this morning to leave and didn't even make it to the driveway before I realized. My driver's side front tire was flatter than a pancake and the back looked a bit low on air as well. I called Burt at the garage and he said he'd send someone over to take a look at it and change the tire. If he can't just pump it up, I'll need a new one. My spare is shot. Anyway, as I said, I have that meeting all day and I told him to call you when it's done or if he had questions. I hope that's ok?" Caroline asked.

"It's fine. I can't answer my phone if I'm in class, but I can check messages between classes or at lunch. No worries, mom."

"Good, ok….well, can you pick me up after school as well? I'll just wait in my classroom and grade papers until you're finished I suppose?"

"Mom, you're out at 2:40, and I'll be there until at least 5 today. Are you sure you want to…." Jeff began before Nick cut him off.

"Jeff, what if you let your mom drive your car today and I'll drop you off at school and pick you up later?" he asked.

"That could work. Ok with you, mom?" Jeff asked.

"Oh that would be so much easier! Thank you, Nick, I appreciate it!"

"It's no problem, I'm meeting him for lunch anyway."

The looks Jeff received when Nick dropped him off in the rental car were hilarious. This was no ordinary rental car…not for Nick Duval. Jeff didn't even know WHAT kind of car it was, only that it rivaled the one he had back at home and it was clearly expensive. The windows were tinted, for which he was grateful, because he gave Nick a long, lingering kiss goodbye, and that proved to be the wrong thing to do. He ended up having to remain in the car for several long minutes to be sure that his appearance was appropriate before heading up to the doors of the school after giving a short wave in Nick's direction. Nick's window was down now, and he smiled and waved back making Jeff's heartbeat race and a huge smile break out on his face.

Jeff stopped in the office to make Margie aware that Nick would be coming at lunch time and to please send him to his office if she didn't mind….this, of course, after he stood, clearing his throat at the office counter for a moment. Margie, the secretary, along with a few of the other teachers, all women of course, were crowded around the window that overlooked the front lawn of the school, and consequently, the sleek piece of machinery that Jeff had just stepped out of.

"Well, Mr. Sterling….." she began, and Jeff's face went bright red. Blushing, he closed his eyes and grinned, then rolled them at the ladies who were still crammed in at the window sill as Nick drove away.

"Nice ride, Sterling, you get a raise or something? I know I sure didn't…." Ebony teased him. She was his friend, a teacher as well, and they usually had lunch together since they had the same free period.

"What? No…it's not my car and you know it." He laughed back.

"Yeah, 'cause yesterday you rolled in here in that same ol' piece o' crap you always drive, so what gives? Why the chauffer today? And WHO was the chauffer, MISTER Sterling?" Ebony teased him while the others looked on grinning.

"I let my mom take my car to work…she had a flat and…and so I needed a ride and….and that's all." He said, ready to duck out of the office and just inform Margie of Nick's visit later.

"Nooooo, no no no no no….don't you EVEN try to slink away, Jeff. We want details and we want them NOW." They said, harassing him.

"Ok…so you know I went to visit my friend in New York last week, right? Well, for the past few weeks I've been talking to a friend of his that he works with…on the phone…texting, all that stuff. He wasn't supposed to be there when I went up…he was going to be out of town, so I didn't tell him I was coming at all. Turns out his plans changed and he showed up at work when I was there with Blaine, so…..yeah. I spent the majority of the weekend with him instead of Blaine, for which I feel horribly guilty!" Jeff explained.

"That ain't tellin' any of us why the dude is HERE, Jeff. Go on…" she prompted, grinning madly.

"We were talking yesterday morning and I said something….had a filter-free moment….that caught him off guard…then I left my phone at home and he thought I was ignoring him, or upset with him, so …."

"So dude just showed up? Because you….because….wait. Seriously? You didn't answer his text message so he drove down here?! From New York?"

"No…no he…um…he got on a plane and…then rented a car I guess. I didn't ask, really. It was the last thing on my mind when I walked into my apartment and he was just…THERE!" Jeff said, laughing, then he huffed out a breath and turned to exit the office. She was hot on his heels. He was smirking.

"I'm not done grillin' you, honey. Don't you run off! Why is this the first I'm hearing of this guy if you've been talking for weeks? I'm thinkin' I should be offended in some way. You wanna explain this to me, Jeffrey?" she admonished him.

"Eb….he's not a passing thing…he's important. He's special, and you can meet him today if you want? He's picking me up for lunch."

"No shit?!" she was jumping in the hall and squealing now.

"Eb! Language!" he said sternly, even though the students weren't there yet.

"Don't you try to get me off subject. So tell me about him…." She said as they continued on down the hall toward the teachers' offices. Jeff mentally ran through what he wanted to say and then began telling his friend about Nick.

**A/N - credit to just_klaine_love for the blueberry pancake idea ;) Thanks to the girls for their words of wisdom on where to cut out a few things. I'd hate to get boring and have to drag you all along! **

**If you haven't read this yet, go do it :) Very sweet and a good read! s/9292596/1/Lullaby-Goodnight-My-Angel **

**Been really super busy these last few weeks and not updating as much as I'd like to. Too much "end of the school year" things going on with three kids in tow! Thanks for sticking around!** ** Any and all reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration, as I'm always wondering what you guys are thinking :D Rounding third and heading for the weekend...hang in there! One more day! Hugs!**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Kurt heard the soft knock at the door and went to answer it. He peeked out the little peephole only to see Blaine's curls, and that made him smile. A lot. Pulling the door open, he stepped back and grinned sheepishly, remembering their phone conversation from earlier, and the even earlier comment from stupid Sebastian, who embarrassed him to death in the hallway. All in all, Kurt was surprised he could even make eye contact with Blaine at this point.

"Hi…" Kurt said, lowly, a small smile on his lips.

"Hi…." Blaine answered, and now he was the one blushing.

"About this morning, the phone call, I'm …I didn't mean…" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off by shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry, it was….I wasn't exactly expecting that, especially with Maggie and the kids sitting there but….I have to admit, it was rather…um…..kinda hot." Blaine said, blushing even more.

Kurt dropped his eyes, hid his huge grin and turned to walk into the living room. Blaine followed him in, smiling from ear to ear at the fact that he'd made Kurt nervous apparently.

"I don't do 'hot', Blaine. It's not in me." Kurt said, giving Blaine a skeptical look.

"Oh, Kurt, I beg to differ. The noises exiting your mouth this morning were just a hair under pornographic on the scale. Had the kids not been there I would have retreated to my bedroom alone and…begged you to keep eating pancakes." He laughed. Kurt spun to look at him, eyes wide and a look of utter astonishment on his face.

"WHAT? You…BLAINE!" he laughed, embarrassed. Suddenly he couldn't make eye contact at all. He felt his whole body heat up and he bit his lip to keep from making any strange little squeaking noises, because that's what he felt would come out if he opened his mouth now.

"Kurt….look at me. Seriously, whatever that was….you were…I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but that was….that was really turning me on. How can you not see that?" Blaine grinned.

"I told you…I don't do 'hot"….I'm not. I just don't…it's not me. You don't have to say that, Blaine." Kurt told him seriously.

"Kurt…can we sit down?" Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded and sat on the sofa a foot or so from Blaine, who immediately reached over and grabbed his hand. "Ok, before I give you my gift….I was hoping maybe we could go out this weekend sometime? Even if it's in the daytime, I just want to spend a little time with you…hang out, whatever you want to do?" Blaine asked with hearts in his eyes, all smiles and grins. It was then that Kurt noticed the bag in Blaine's other hand. No brand logo, non-descript…just there. Odd.

"Ok, yes….I'd love to." Kurt said with a grin. "When do you work?"

"Friday night and Sunday night. I didn't want to assume your Saturday night would be free, in case you had other plans or something because of course you could have other …um…plans, you know." Blaine said bashfully.

"No plans. Saturday night, then?" Kurt asked, smiling at how shy Blaine was acting.

"Saturday night!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Ok, so….what's in the bag, Blaine?" Kurt said, his curiosity piqued now.

"So after the kids left this morning, I started thinking about the other night….the goodnight kiss. It's really been weighing on me, Kurt. The look of terror and distrust in your eyes when I put my arms around you…..Christ Kurt, that nearly killed me. And I know it's all because I moved too fast…because I wasn't focused enough…because you're not ready for that…for me touching you. So…um….this morning I went shopping…" Blaine began, but now he was really blushing, and this peaked Kurt's interest. "I um….came across this storefront a week or so ago. I didn't go in at the time, I didn't have time. But I was pretty sure what I'd find inside. So today I went back, and they had exactly what I wanted….or needed for that matter, and I thought….well, I thought I'd just leave this here and if you find the desire to put this little gift to use, then just let me know. No pressure, no need to ask if I'm ok with it…I mean, I brought 'em here, right? So….yeah…I just thought…I thought they might make things easier."

Kurt was sitting there staring at the bag with wide eyes, absolutely uncertain as to what could be inside. He wanted to grab the bag from Blaine's hands and look inside but decided that would be fairly rude. So he waited, patiently, until Blaine handed the bag over.

"DON'T open it while I'm here. I'm sure that'll um….just don't, ok, until I leave. And then call me later if you want. Ok?" Blaine smiled reassuringly. "Alright?" he said hopefully.

"Ok….yeah. Can't I look?" Kurt whined a bit.

"NO! Absolutely not. Not until I leave, because…you holding….yeah. I don't think I'd be ok…I'd um…I'd want….yeah. Ok, I'm leaving. Call me later if you want, ok? I don't have to be to work until 8 or so." Blaine leaned over and pecked Kurt on the cheek lightly, then got up and walked to the door. He looked back over his shoulder, giving Kurt a sinful grin. "Oh, and Kurt? Baby, you seriously CAN do 'hot', so don't delude yourself into thinking you can't." Blaine winked and then sauntered out pulling the door closed behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So….lunch, Mr. Sterling?" Nick asked, standing in the doorway of the classroom Jeff had had his last class in. Jeff's smile was so beautiful. Nick was temporarily stunned.

"Absolutely, let me grab my stuff. Where do you want to go?" Jeff asked.

"Don't care, but remember, I don't know where anything is, so you'll have to pick."

"Ok, well, what are you in the mood for?" Jeff asked.

"Hmmm, well there's a loaded question if I've ever heard one." Nick smirked.

"FOOD, weirdo, what do you want for lunch? Pizza? Burgers? Salad? Sandwich?"

"Hmmm, surprise me."

"Ok, let's go then. And Nick…over lunch…do you think we could maybe talk about…well…about you. What you do? For a living, that is. I mean, I know what you do at night, but I know there's more, and I don't mind telling you that this stuff with your dad is making me wonder what the 'family business' really is." Jeff asked, totally serious now.

"Yeah. We can absolutely talk. Anything you want to know, just ask. I don't intend to hide anything from you, Jeff." Nick answered him.

"Good….good…and um, one more thing. Can I uh…..can I drive that car to lunch?" Jeff snickered.

"Babe, if you like it, I'll buy you that car." Nick grinned at him.

The walked down the hallway and towards the front of the building, with the staff scurrying to the door as soon as they'd passed the office. There were oohs and ahhs and giggles as the ladies watched them leave, hand in hand. Jeff never turned around, but said loudly, "I'll be back after lunch, Marge, and thank you, Ebony, for alerting the faculty to my lunch plans!" More giggles followed them out the door.

They sat at lunch in Jeff's favorite spot. The sandwich shop was a regular spot for him and he knew the menu by heart. He was having half a sandwich and a bowl of soup and Nick was devouring a double decker with ham and turkey. Nick looked up and caught Jeff watching him intently.

"Ok, so….what do you want to know?" he smiled at Jeff.

"Everything. I want to know everything about you. Don't leave anything out." Jeff smiled hugely.

"I thought we were going over important stuff." Nick griped.

"Anything about you is important, Nicky….anything and everything. The big things, the little thing, the odd things….I just want to know you."

"I don't know what's left to tell you. I feel like we've talked so much since we've met….hours on end before we ever saw each other in person. I feel kind of boring, ya know? I don't do anything great and wonderful. I'm essentially a real estate agent if that makes things any more clear?" Nick stated matter of factly.

"Ok, well, that's something I didn't know!" Jeff laughed. "Why are you so closed off about telling me about it?"

"You know why. My dad….I work for him…for his company. I stay as far away from him and anything he touches as I possibly can. He's not an honest man, Jeff. My main function in this company is to find property to present to him. He'll buy it low, do some low cost updates and repairs and then sell it for massive profit. That's legit. The part that bothers me…." Nick trailed off, clearly uncomfortable .

"Nick…ok, yeah, I wanna know, but if it's bothering you to discuss this with me, then I'd rather you were comfortable with our conversation more than I want to pry."

"I said I'd be honest, and I intend to be. Everything in that office that I touch or that touches me is on the up and up. I've made it absolutely crystal clear to him that I will not hesitate to throw him under the bus if he drags me into something on the shady side of legal. I don't operate that way. But my dad….wow. He's ruthless, Jeff. He gets what he wants, and if he doesn't, he makes sure someone pays for that." Nick said, and he now looked rather dejected.

"So why was he in your office yesterday? Doesn't he work out of Chicago?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, well, imagine MY surprise when he came barreling through the door like a maniac spouting off about a deal gone wrong and it probably being my fault because I'd 'let myself become distracted by a dick in tight pants'….right when you said you were in love with me. I was shocked, I was elated, I was beside myself and then there he was ruining the whole thing just by being there. I was furious, and all I wanted was to save you from the yelling that was about to happen. I handled it so wrong, Jeff. I'm sorry…I really should have explained myself." Nick said apologetically.

"I'm not angry or upset, Nicky. Not at all. I know now, and it's ok. I've heard him first hand when he's angry. I get it. So….tell me, why in the world did you 'jello' my question when I asked you about college and what you did for a living?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed and took a bite of his sandwich, smirking at Jeff.

"Because it sounds pretentious and stuck up and we were just getting to know each other then. I didn't want to come across as some jackass that thought too much of himself. I figured in time we'd get to this point and you'd find out everything anyway." He grinned.

"What's stuck up about being a realtor? I'm not following."

"Um…well, that's what I do, mostly, but I handle a lot more stuff for my dad when it comes to real estate….because I'm…uh….I'm his real estate lawyer." Nick said, rather bashfully.

"You….you're a lawyer?" Jeff sputtered out, giggling.

"Why's that funny, Pretty Boy?" Nick laughed.

"I don't know. I can't even explain it, but…." He began giggling again, and found that he couldn't stop. "Gram's gonna love this…." He said, still snickering.

"Ok, ok. Laughs over. I never thought you'd react like _that_, Jeffie….but whatever." He grinned.

"Oh! OH! So where'd you go to law school?" Jeff asked, suddenly like an excitable puppy.

Nick shoved his sandwich in his mouth and mumbled out "hmmvdd", eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry…what?" Jeff grinned. "Tell me you did NOT say…"

"HARVARD! I went to Harvard for God's sake, now stop snickering at me like that!" Nick laughed. The people around them were glancing in their direction, but clearly smiling at the two men having lunch and sharing some inside joke. Jeff's smile was beautiful, and he was biting that bottom lip again. Nick was dying inside with what he wanted to do with that lip. He shifted in his seat, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, and smirked.

"My boyfriend's a preppy Ivy League boy…" Jeff snickered out, shoving a bite in his mouth. He began giggling again, and Nick just shook his head at him.

"You bite that lip again and this 'boy' is gonna do things to you right here in this restaurant that might get us arrested." Nick said matter of factly and took another bite of his sandwich, eyeing Jeff hungrily. To Nick's surprise, Jeff was quick with a reply.

"Not if I get to you first, baby." He grinned, almost as if he was daring Nick to continue.

"Jeffrey, when we get home, you are in SO much trouble….." Nick began.

"Hmmm? You gonna spank me, Nicky?" Nick nearly choked on his soda as the lady at the table next to them giggled and blushed, shooting them a silly grin.

Halfway through lunch Jeff's phone rang, and he answered, after seeing it was Burt at the garage.

"Hey Burt, how's it going?" Jeff asked, all smiles.

"Well, it's going, but that's all I got, Jeff." Burt said, very lightheartedly. "But, I was kind of hoping you could come down to the shop if you have a minute today? I want to show you something. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important."

"Sure…um…are we talking a few minutes you'll need me or an hour or…?" Jeff asked the open ended question.

"Just a few minutes of your time. I'll be quick."

"Ok, well, I'm eating lunch now, how 'bout I stop by on my way back to school?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds good. See you then!" Burt said, but some of the cheer from his voice was gone now.

"So like I said, Jeff, I was really surprised when I got there with the truck. There was no way I was going to be able to tow that car back with my normal truck. I had to call Jimmy for the flat bed and bring it in that way. I can't imagine who in the world would do this to your mom, God love her, but there it is. Every tire was flat when I got there."

"EVERY ONE?!" Jeff exclaimed. "She would have had to drive through a nail factory to flatten every tire, Burt!"

"Well, either that, or….now don't get all crazy on me here, someone slashed her tires. Look here…." He said, showing Jeff and Nick the deep gouge in the rubber of the tire. "This was no small nail, this was deliberate." Someone had come right into his mom's driveway, right up to the house, apparently, and shoved something sharp into all four tires.

"But who the hell would do that to mom?" Jeff asked, stunned. Nick remained quiet, but internally he was seething.

"I can't say, bud, but I really think, if I were you, I'd file a police report. This is criminal damage, no doubt about it." Burt suggested. "I shudder to think what kind of animal would do this to your mom. Maybe the creep just had the wrong house, ya know? Jealous ex-boyfriend, thinking he was at the house of his ex's new man? Who knows, Jeff. But it's scary, because that car was parked right up next to the house."

"Ok…yeah, I'll um…I'll tell mom and we can head down to the police station when I get home tonight. Thanks, Burt. Oh! Shit…how much will four new tires cost, anyway?" Burt gave him the figure and Jeff winced, knowing his mom would flip out over the cost. "Ok, well, go ahead and change them, if you will. And send the bill to me, will you, Burt? Mom will just freak out and worry."

"It's up on the lift now. I knew she'd need the tires, so I went ahead and had 'em start on it. It's almost done now."

"Yeah….ok, well, just send the bill to me, ok?"

"Actually, Burt…." Nick began. It was the first time he'd spoken since they'd entered the garage and Jeff had introduce the two. "If you have the invoice ready I'd like to take care of it. As a gift for Mrs. Sterling, if that's ok?"

"Mighty generous gift, Mr. Duval, but it's your dime!" Burt laughed, before heading back to the office with Nick's credit card. Nick went to follow and Jeff grabbed his arm.

"Nicky! What are you doing? There's no need for you to pay for the tires, go tell him not to run the card…" Jeff began.

"I'm not paying for them. My dad is. His company is. Because I'm fairly certain he is, somehow, some way, responsible for this. I'm fuming on the inside, Jeff. Please just let me do this and get out of here before I lose all sense of decorum in the middle of this garage." Nick smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was angry, Jeff could tell. Scratch that. He was absolutely furious. And suddenly Jeff was super aware of the situation and what it might mean. Nick's dad had sent someone to Caroline's house. His mom and Gram were inside. Anything could have happened. This was a warning.

Suddenly, the thrill of driving Nick's rental car was a memory, and now Jeff's stomach churned with fear and guilt. Because of him, his mom and Gram might be in danger.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as the door closed behind Blaine, Kurt's phone rang.

"Hey dad…" he said cheerfully.

"What's up, kiddo? Listen, I know what you're going to say but I feel like I have to ask you. It's not my place to just discard these things until you tell me to." Burt began.

"Another one?" Kurt said, dejected.

"Yeah…well, it's from the prison. There's no way to tell if it's from him, but I wasn't aware you knew any other 'inmates' that might send you mail, Kurt." Burt said, trying to keep things light.

"I don't even want to know. Just pitch it." Kurt said. "I have no interest whatsoever in anything he has to say to me. He could apologize until he dies and I wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Kurt….maybe you should at least read one? Maybe it's not even from him? What if it's from the prison itself…some news…some…I dunno, something?!" Burt asked, concerned.

"Dad, I don't have any interest in anything they have to tell me about Jackson. None at all. If he got food poisoning and keeled over, well then the world is now a better place. Just throw it out as you always do, and there's no need to tell me if anything else comes. I don't want it." Kurt said, very agitated now.

"Ok, kid, don't get all upset. It's gone now. Taking it out with the trash. Next time I won't call. I hate to upset you, Kurt, but it seems like you should at least open it. If it's from him, you don't read it. THEN throw it away, but it could be…." Burt began, but Kurt cut him off.

"Dad…please. I've been doing a little better…not freaking out as much I think. Don't put this back in my way, please. Just throw away anything that comes to the house that could possibly be from him."

"Ok, Kurt. I'll do that. So, how's everything else, kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Moving right along. I have to drop some cut sheets off to David today at the loft. Irene found some furniture in a style I adore and she's going to order my office furniture today. I'm so excited! I have an office, dad. How weird is that?!" Kurt squealed. Burt just laughed into the phone and shook his head.

"Well, you have nothing less than you deserve, Kurt. You've been pushed around and shoved down your whole life. I'm so happy to see things finally going your way, kiddo, really I am. You'll have to send Carole photos of your office when it's done. She'll want to see."

"I wouldn't have to send photos if you came up to see it in person…hint hint." Kurt grinned.

"I hear ya, we're workin' on it, bud. Soon, I promise. Maybe I'll surprise you and just show up?" Burt laughed.

"Give me at least a few minutes warning so I don't have laundry laying all over, dad!" Kurt laughed back.

"Uh huh, I'm SURE it was me catching you with dirty laundry that was making you worry, right?" Burt teased.

"DAD!" Kurt blushed and grinned into the phone, pulling the bag that Blaine had brought over open enough to see what was inside while he kept talking. "I told you it's not like that with…..with….oh my…." Kurt took a steadying breath and sat on the sofa with a humph. "I….dad, I have to um….can I call you back?"

"Sure buddy, everything ok?"

"Uh huh…yep…I'm just…I have to….I'll uh… call you back. Love you, dad." He said with the breath rushing from his lungs, and disconnected the call. "Blaine….what have you done?!" he whispered urgently.

Burt hefted the full garbage bag out of the kitchen can and tied the strings, taking it to the curb. He could hear the garbage truck down the road and didn't want this bag sitting for a week until it was collection day again. Something was niggling at his mind, though, and when he got to the curb, he tore the bag slightly and searched through the top of it, looking for the letter he'd just tossed inside. Finding it, he hesitated a moment, but remembered from all the cop shows he'd watched that once someone's trash hit the curb, it was public property. He snickered at the logic.

"Lord, forgive me for prying if I'm wrong, but I just need to know that he's still safe…" Burt muttered, ripping the envelope open, reading the lines on the letter carefully.

'Dear Mr. Hummel,

This is our fifth and final attempt to contact you regarding prisoner number 157339, Jackson T. Hardy. The cell phone number that you left with us is no longer in service, and we have not had any luck searching directory assistance for a permanent address or phone number. As you have not responded to our requests to contact us, we have only to assume that you have not received any prior notifications that our office has sent."

Blah blah blah….Burt read on. Nothing important….blah blah bla…..

"….to inform you that prisoner number 157339 has been released since our first alert letter was sent to your previously listed address, which our records show to be your father's residence. We are aware that this release date is earlier than the time frame of his sentencing in court, however, due to good behavior…..blah blah blah…. Please know that we have made every effort to contact you over the past 10 weeks to allow you time to…." Burt stopped reading and went pale. He felt his hands start to shake and he nearly dropped the letter on the front lawn. "Oh my God…OH MY GOD! Kurt!" Burt yelled, heading for the phone in the house. The car across the street that didn't belong to any of his neighbors didn't even register on his radar.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Nick didn't even need to look when his phone rang later that evening. He knew who it would be and he smirked before answering.

"Hi da-" he began.

"What the hell are you doing in Ohio?! I believe I made myself PERFECTLY clear that you were to stop seeing that boy, and Nicholas, I am not joking about this! Your lack of concentration cost me the property on 43rd and I have not yet…." David Duval was yelling, but Nick swiftly and calmly cut him off.

"I'm well dad, and thanks for asking. Jeff's fine too. We had lunch together today, and I'm hanging out at his place now. How are you?"

"Nicholas Michael, I swear to God…."  
"You shouldn't, though, dad. That's blasphemous, really. Remember all the money you shelled out for me to go to those expensive private Catholic schools? I remember, because you never had trouble reminding me." Nick replied, still calm.

"Because I didn't want you to go to school with the filth of the earth does not mean….."

"And how, exactly, did you know I was in Ohio, dad? I certainly didn't tell anyone that I was leaving or where I was going. As a matter of fact, I went to great lengths to keep my destination under wraps, so unless someone saw me here, in person, and contacted you….."

"Don't you give me that bullshit, Nicholas! I'm well aware of where you are, and why! I will not tolerate this defiance, Nick. I will NOT! And I don't know what in the hell you've told your brothers, not to mention your mother and Bailey, but it seems I'M the bad guy here! You, young man, will contact them as soon as possible and straighten this mess out, do you understand me?" David yelled into the phone.

Jeff sat still next to Nick. He'd been curled up on the sofa with Nick watching a movie when Nick's phone rang. He could hear every word Nick's dad was yelling and he surely wasn't embarrassed to say it freaked him out. Nick's dad was scary.

"Dad, there was a time when I would have done just that. I would have called everyone and made some excuse as to why they should just let you off the hook, that somehow it was probably my fault. But you know what, dad? This time….this time It's your problem. You have made this mess and I won't be there to drag you out of it. You have crossed a line that I am not willing to negotiate. If they're angry with you, it's because of what you've done, not because of something I've done." Nick said, his voice getting a big edgier now. Jeff could tell he was tensing up.

"Nick, do not make this get ugly."

"Define ugly? Slashing a perfectly innocent woman's tires in the dead of the night isn't ugly enough? Threatening your own son doesn't fit in your 'ugly' scheme?! Don't threaten me again, dad, or I will not be held responsible for my actions. I have asked you from the very beginning to leave me out of your shadier dealings. I didn't want this position, but for you, I took it. I've done one hell of a job for you and for your company, and there is no way you can dispute that. I've made you a lot of money, and I've done it all on the up and up. However, there are things that have crossed my desk, emails that have been sent out that I'm certain you wouldn't want seen by the public eye, and each and every one of these things, dad, is in my possession….as well as my lawyer's. Not YOUR lawyer, dad, and not the company's lawyer. Someone I've retained on my own, with cash. Not someone you can track down, harass or intimidate. The office has a copy of every one of these things, and I guarantee you, DAD, you don't want that information leaking out. DO. NOT. PUSH. ME." Nick nearly growled.

For a minute there was nothing but silence on the line and Nick wondered if his father had hung up on him…and at what point. Then his voice shaky, David replied.

"You can't touch me, Nicholas. I didn't get where I am today by being careless. I will _expect_ you in your office in the morning. And don't you dare bring that person with you, either."

"I'll tell you what, dad. How about you put your _'expecting'_ in one hand and shit in the other and tell me which one fills up first?" Nick retorted, then disconnected the call.

Calmly, he laid his phone on the coffee table and leaned back to finish the movie with Jeff. Jeff, however, was shaking now, and he was pretty sure he was going to be sick. He jolted up off the sofa and dashed into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. His emotions were wild and he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh hysterically. Looking into the mirror he saw that Nick had followed him into the bathroom and was standing behind him, his face a study in stress and hurt. He laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Jeff…..I…I'm really sorry about all of this. I can't imagine what is going through his mind. It's as if he's obsessed. There is no logical reason for it, and I can't apologize enough for having dragged you into this mess. If…if you want to…uh….if you want me to go, I will absolutely understand." Nick said softly.

Jeff's emotions were a wreck. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, but Nick leaving wasn't it.

"Don't go. I'm just a little shaken up I guess….because he didn't deny it. He didn't deny slashing the tires or having it done. I don't know if I can be the cause of them being in danger, Nicky." Jeff said sadly.

* * *

"No, it's not that I feel 'better', per se, but I think I've just come to the conclusion that I'm done with letting him into my life. He's gone, he's locked up, he has no say in what I do or where I go or who I am. I can't go on living my life as if he has any say in it. He has to become a non-issue for me. I really care about Blaine, and I know that all of my feelings from the past are keeping us from getting closer." Kurt said.

"I agree, Kurt, but I need to know that you're not just shoving things aside. If you don't deal with things, then they'll pop back up later on. That's not healthy either. But I still commend you on your decision to not allow Jackson to rule your life anymore." Dr. Stein answered.

"I'm 25 years old. I still have a lot to do, and a lot to live for. I can't go on being scared of my own shadow. I've given him enough of me, he can't have any more. I'll do whatever it is I have to do to shove him out of my life for good."

"It's good to hear, Kurt and I'm relieved to know that…." Bing! "Oh…well, there's our hour all gone already. I think you're really getting somewhere, Kurt. I'm so happy to see it. I believe it just really took YOU seeing that there are things you're missing out on for you to come to the realization that you can't allow it to shape your future or your feelings. However, I'd still like for you to come back Tuesday if you can. As I said, I need to know you're dealing and handling, not just avoiding. Same time ok with you?" she asked Kurt.

"Should be fine, let me check my calendar…." Kurt said, fumbling for his phone. "Huh…it's off. Wonder how long that's been?" Kurt said, checking his phone and waiting for it to power on. When it finally did, he noticed he had missed calls. A LOT of missed calls. And the vast majority of them were from his dad. "Can you excuse me for a minute, I need to check a voicemail quickly…I can call for an appointment if you have someone waiting?" Kurt offered, unsettled.

"No, you're my last appointment for the evening, take your time, Kurt." Dr. Stein said, busying herself at her desk.

Kurt sauntered away listening to his phone repeat the robotic voice at him….."you have 17 new voice messages, to listen to new messages, press 1…." And so he did.

"Kurt, it's dad, kiddo. I need you to call me as soon as you have a minute, ok? It's important. Love you, bud."

"Kurt, I'm a little stressed out here. Please call me back as soon as you can, alright?" from his dad again.

"Kurt, it's Carole, honey, could you please call your dad right away. He's a bit shaken up and I know he needs to speak with you. I know you're busy, but at your first chance….." he didn't hear anymore before going to the next message.

"Kurt, honey, it's Rachel…call me, ok? I got a weird message from your dad…."

"Dude! Call home for God's sake, they're driving me insane!" from Finn…..

Kurt's head was spinning. Something was obviously wrong. He dialed his dad's number and got his voicemail, then tried Carole and got her voicemail as well.

"Dr. Stein, I need to get going….same time next week is fine. Something's wrong at home I think. I'm a little shaken up here, nobody wants to tell me what's going on, but everyone's trying to get to me." He explained.

"Ok, Kurt, I'll put you down for…." She began, but she was cut off by Kurt's phone ringing. Kurt held up his finger signaling that he was going to take the call.

"Finn, for God's sake, is dad ok? What the heck is going on? He's blowing up my phone, and it was off and I didn't know it so I…" Kurt began, but Finn cut him off.

"Kurt, thank God! Nobody's been able to get you all god-damned day, man! I've been freaking sick, dude! Where are you?" Finn yelled at him.

"I'm….I'm at my appointment…with my…with Dr. Stein, Finn, what the hell is going on?"

"Kurt….Ok, be calm, ok, but…your dad's trying to get ahold of you to tell you that they let Jackson out….WEEKS ago. Kurt…he's not locked up anymore." Finn said evenly….gravely. Kurt sank into the nearest chair feeling lightheaded.

"O….ok. Alright Finn, thanks. I'll try dad again. I'll…..I'll call you back, ok?" Kurt said, not waiting for Finn's answer….and he disconnected the call.

"Kurt, is everything ok?" Dr. Stein asked him. He wasn't sure if he answered. He felt dizzy all of a sudden….short of breathe and sick to his stomach. The room began to waver, like a mirage, and then it was all blackness.

* * *

He awoke to Dr. Stein standing over him and Blaine gently brushing his hair off of his forehead. Blinking a few times, he took in his surroundings and realized he was still in the doctor's office. But why was Blaine there, and why was he on the couch? Hadn't he been leaving? His time was over, he was making an appointment, he turned his phone on….lots of messages….and then he talked to Finn and…..Oh. Oh God. It all came rushing back.

"Hey there…." Blaine smiled at him. "Feeling a little better now?"

"Um….I don't know. I think so." He said, a little shaky. "How'd you get here?"

"Dr. Stein called me. Apparently you're not very ninja-like in your contact list. I was listed under 'Blaine' of all things." He snickered. "Dr. Stein wasn't sure what was going on. She called in reinforcements. What happened, Kurt?" Blaine said, quietly. Kurt closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He still felt queasy.

"He's out, Blaine. They let Jackson out early…." Kurt said, unsure.

"What?! Early? But….surely he had a few more months….oh Kurt. I….I'm not even sure what to say…..I'm just…SHIT!" Blaine said with vehemence , resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Can you sit up? I got you some water…it's not super cold the way you like it, but it's wet…" Blaine said, trailing off as he handed Kurt the bottle. Kurt sipped a few times and set it back down.

"Kurt, I apologize if calling Blaine wasn't the appropriate thing to do, but I've never had a patient black out in my office. I know, from what you told me, that Blaine was well aware of the situation and of your appointments with me, as well as their reasons. I hope I didn't overstep?" the doctor apologized.

"No...it's…it's fine. I'm glad you called him." Kurt said, giving half a smile. "See, I told you he was sinfully handsome." He grinned. Blaine blushed and nudged his shoulder.

"That you did, and you didn't lie." She smiled at him. "Are you feeling ok? I didn't think you'd hit your head or anything, but maybe you should head to the hospital and just…" she said, before Kurt cut her off.

"No…no I'm good, really. It was just such a huge shock…I hadn't thought about it…pushed it aside really, that he'd be out in a matter of months. It's…it's alright. I have to deal with this, and there's no better time than the present to start dealing, right?" he said, giving a half smile. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry I passed out. I've never done that before. I hope I didn't keep you from anything tonight?" Kurt said, apologetically. '

"No, don't worry about a thing. I was going home to hang out with my dog. He'll understand." She smiled.

"Ok, then, let's get you out of here!" Blaine chirped, making Kurt get up off the couch. "Feeling steady enough to walk?" he asked.

"I'm good…I'm fine, don't worry. Just need to get home I guess."

"We'll see…." Blaine uttered. "Thank you, Dr. Stein, for calling me. I appreciate it very much. I'll see that he gets home safely. Good night."

"Goodnight guys, and be well. I'll see you Tuesday, Kurt!" she said brightly, as they walked down the hallway.

At the elevator, Kurt finally looked Blaine in the eye. "Home…..just….ugh." he said.

"No way in hell, Kurt." Blaine replied.

"What?"

"I have to work tonight, and you're going with me. I'm not taking you home to sit alone in that building. Seb's out of town again and I'll be at work.….you're not going to be alone there…not tonight." Blaine said, no chance of changing his mind.

"I can't go to work with you!" Kurt yelled in the elevator. "I'm not 8 years old, Blaine, and all those people…" he trailed off.

"No, you're not 8 years old, but you're mine, and I don't take that lightly. I won't have you sitting at home alone with this ass out there, probably in Ohio, but we don't know that. Until we do, you stick with me, no arguing. You can chillax in the break room…all by yourself, if you want, but that's that." Blaine told him sternly.

The doors to the building were pushed open and they stepped out to the street. Blaine waved a cab down and they both got in, heading for the Dive. Kurt didn't even have the strength to argue with Blaine about it.

* * *

Kurt hadn't voluntarily been in a place with this many people in a long time. Well, this wasn't actually voluntary, but he wasn't kicking and screaming to get away, either. Ever since he'd found out that Blaine worked with Finn, he'd wanted to see him play with these guys. He'd seen a few videos that Rachel had taken a few months back, but with Blaine…..well, everything was better with Blaine.

"You wanna go in the back door?" Blaine asked, unsure of how many people would already be inside in the bar. He was getting there later than he usually did, and by now he was generally backstage tuning up an instrument or two and making sure everything was where it needed to be.

"Um…no, I'd like to try. I'd really like to try to go in the front door and just…well, see how far I can get. It's time." Kurt murmured.

"If you're sure. I'll be right here the whole time. I won't let go until you tell me to, ok?" Blaine reassured him.

"Ok…yep….thank you. Don't let go, ok?"

"I won't…ok, here we go…." Blaine said, pushing the door open. Kurt gasped, taking in all the people and grabbed onto Blaine's arm a bit tighter. Blaine felt badly for a minute, enjoying the way Kurt clung to him. Especially here. Although he knew it wasn't the case, he felt as if every eye in the place was on them the minute they walked in the door. And who could blame them? The man on his arm was devastatingly handsome. He made a mental note to watch Kurt a little closer tonight, then snickered to himself. And it was ok, because Kurt was hanging onto him…he wasn't hanging on to Kurt. He felt a profound sense of pride surge through him at the envious looks being sent his way. There was no question about it, Kurt was with Blaine. He didn't have eyes for anyone else.

"He's with me!" Blaine yelled to the bouncer at the door. The large man gave him a nod, looked Kurt over with interest, and watched them walk away.

"Hey Blaaaaaine! Who's your friend…he's delicious!" yelled a regular customer from a few feet away. Blaine just grinned widely and raised his eyebrows. They continued working their way through the crowd of gyrating bar patrons as the dance music pumped through the speakers. He was late, and he was sure his band mates were going to skin him alive.

"Whoa….where'd you find this hot little piece, Blaine? He's superb!" said another dancing patron, slapping Blaine on the butt, then doing the same to Kurt for good measure. Kurt jumped about a foot, and Blaine thought he may have heard him whimper, but they kept walking.

"You're doing really well, Kurt. Halfway there, babe…." Blaine soothed as they made their way through the crowded bar to the back. Blaine wove through the crowd, dodging and weaving, keeping Kurt as close to him as he could without really "holding on" to him. They had hands clasped together, and Kurt was wound around his arm like a snake. "Almost there…" he murmured in Kurt's ear as they neared the steps to the stage and began to climb. It was then that he felt the way Kurt was shaking….trembling. "Hey…hey, we made it. You did great, baby….you're ok. Look at me." Blaine said, raising Kurt's chin to look him in the eyes.

Kurt was clearly shaken, but he let out a breath that he was sure he'd taken in when they came in the door a few minutes ago. They were standing on the stage now and Blaine saw Finn come around a curtain at the back. He didn't notice Kurt was there yet.

"You ok? Look me in the eyes and tell me honestly, ok? We can leave now and go home if you're not ok with this. Just say the word." Blaine soothed.

"I'm….yeah…it's ok. As long as I don't have to watch from down _there_!" Kurt said, tilting his head to the dance floor.

"No way, babe. I may never get you back if I sent you down there. Did you see the looks you were getting when we came in? They'd steal you away for sure!" Blaine grinned.

"I don't….I don't want to be with them….with anyone but you." Kurt smiled at him, then leaned down and kissed his lips slowly, assuming they were out of vision from the floor. Apparently they weren't, as a few cat calls erupted from the patrons who were obviously watching them. Both of the boys blushed and grinned before moving a bit further off stage.

"Kurt! Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Finn yelled.

"I'm uh…apparently I need a babysitter, or a bodyguard or….no…I just needed to be with Blaine tonight." He said, smiling shyly at his curly haired man.

"I can't believe you're not freaking out, dude! I mean, not that I want you to freak out, but holy shit…I mean…you always freak out when lots of people are around!" Finn said, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"I'm trying, Finn. I really am. It's time to move forward and not sit stagnantly. And although I may look calm, on the inside I'm pretty sure I've thrown up twice and peed my pants, so….yeah." Kurt said, laughing.

"So you're staying? AWESOME, man! You wanna sit there…" Finn said, pointing off-stage at a barstool near the sound board. "It's just Ron over there doing sound. He's harmless."

Kurt gave Blaine a look as if asking if this was ok. "Hey, wherever you're comfortable. Let me show you were the back room is in case you want to get away from the noise. It's not a lot quieter in there, but it's muffled." Blaine said, taking his arm and leading him toward the back room.

"Hey guys…and Allyse…" Blaine smiled. "This is Kurt…he's here with me tonight…he's my…uh…." Blaine began, then turned to Kurt as if it never occurred to him to ask what they "were". Kurt smiled and bit his lip, then said softly.

"I'm his boyfriend, I hope?"

"Yeah…that's exactly what he is." Blaine smiled, the wattage nearly knocking everyone over in the room. He leaned over and put a soft kiss on Kurt's nose. They all offered a hand to shake and exchanged pleasantries. Kurt managed just fine, until Allyse sauntered up and threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Welcome, Kurt. Any friend of Blaine's is always welcome here!" she smiled hugely.

Kurt stiffened, but held his enormous smile and even managed to squeeze her back a bit. Blaine was instantly tense, but saw that Kurt was handling himself just fine and backed off a step or two.

"We gonna play tonight, guys?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Let's do it…" they all said, heading for the stage. Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand.

They stopped a few feet from the piano and Kurt gave Blaine a "what now?" look.

"I said I wouldn't let go until you told me to, until you're ready." He said, giving Kurt that megawatt smile.

Kurt beamed, knowing he was just keeping his word, but how amazing was this man?

"I'm ok….this is ok. I'll just be over here. Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said, giving Blaine a look that nearly melted his knees.

"Go play those beautiful fingers off!" he grinned.

"I can't….I need those fingers to do sinful things to you in the future…" Blaine said, giving him a wink and heading for his piano. Kurt felt all the air whoosh out of his lungs, but he was still smiling widely….only now his face was bright red.

**A/N Thanks to my girls for their editing and suggestions...J, L, S, you know who you are. Love ya'll :)  
Thanks, also, to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, etc. I'm overwhelmed with the love you guys send. I've really needed a pick me up these last 6 weeks or so and you never fail to make me smile with your comments and reviews! So really...thank you...so much. Hugs :) And to Liz, who added just the right sentence for me...and loves the ellipses! :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Kurt was able to watch the whole set without issue. He had hoped that the crowd, being a distance away, would be manageable, and at this point, he figured it was. Blaine gave him a smile and a wink now and then, and the sound man, Ron, was easy to chat with. He gave Kurt headphones that made it easy enough for them to converse over the music on stage. Oddly, it was also comforting because it dulled the crowd noise a bit.

Kurt had forgotten how much he enjoyed live music. He'd forgotten how amazing Finn was on the drums as well, but what really got to him was Blaine. He'd seen Blaine play several times now, up in the attic, in his own music room at home, and at Aria's. But here….wow, Blaine was amazing. Everything else had been slow and somewhat romantic, pleasant and tame. This….this was fantastic! Blaine was full of energy and life and playing like his life depended on it. Kurt was in awe watching Blaine's nimble fingers fly across the keys so quickly they were sometimes barely a blur. Many songs he played without the help of any sheets of music at all, and although Kurt realized they probably played a lot of the same songs all the time, the fact that Blaine didn't need the music sheets was impressive.

They were almost through the second set after their break and a song had just ended. Puck was doing running commentary on some of the bar patrons antics while everyone readied for the next song, when Kurt heard the unmistakable sound of Blaine's voice saying his name.

"….Kurt, and he came here with me tonight. He's kind of shy, at first, but he'll get used to you all in time, I'm sure." The crowd laughed. "I don't know if he's up for it or not…" Blaine began, but was cut off by a shout from the audience: "I saw him earlier and he's HOT! I hope like hell he's UP for somebody!" he purred, and the crowd cheered and laughed. Kurt blushed 17 shades of red and Ron nudged him in the arm laughing as well. Kurt's heart began to hammer. What was Blaine up to?

"As I was saying, Davina," Blaine began again, snickering, absolutely used to his antics, "I was very much hoping that Kurt would come out here and sit with me for this song. I don't think I need to explain why it makes me think of him. Kurt?" Blaine said, turning his beautiful amber eyes toward the stunned man on the stool offstage. Ron nudged him lightly and nodded at Blaine, mouthing "go!" with a grin. Kurt wasn't sure his feet would move. Blaine wanted him out there? On the stage with him? In front of all those people? No way. His eyes wide and looking a bit like a deer in the headlights, he grinned and blushed further, but shook his head at Blaine playfully, saying no. "Awwww, c'mon Kurt. Please? For meeee?" Blaine whined. Oh God, those unbelievably adorable puppy dog eyes. That wasn't playing fair at all! The crowd took up a chant of "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" and Blaine's smile was enough to stop Kurt's heart.

He took a deep breath and slid off the stool slowly, standing in the same spot for a few seconds to get his bearings and then convinced himself to put one foot in front of the other head toward Blaine. As he cleared the curtain that obscured the offstage area, the crowd cheered and whistled and Kurt was pretty sure he was about to pass out. He felt himself break out into a cold sweat and his heartbeat was racing. He fought of the anxiety that was building inside with everything he had. Nothing was going to happen to him here. Blaine was here. Finn was here. It was ok, right?

Blaine had risen to meet him halfway across the stage, spinning him around as if to give everyone a good look at him, and led him back to sit on the piano bench with him. Speaking right into the microphone, so that everyone could hear, he said "Ok, Kurt….you doing alright?" with a big smile. Kurt just nodded and grinned. "Alright you guys, as I said, I think this one's pretty self- explanatory….Did you SEE the jeans on this guy? Pretty sure they're sprayed on…and my oh my does he fill 'em out well, right?" Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt, who was shaking his head and grinning like a loon. "He's probably mortified that I dragged him up here…that he's 'not properly dressed for going out tonight', but have you ever seen something as well put together as his 'lazy outfit'?" he teased Kurt further, and the crowd fed off of it. "So anyway, Kurt, because you're you, and …." He left off, and he began to play, just Blaine on the piano, and nobody else.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down…down…."_ Kurt felt his heart swell.

_"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine….Valentine…..Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever….."_ and then the band kicked in with him. Kurt's heart was racing now, watching Blaine play. He didn't watch the keys his fingers were tapping, he watched Kurt the whole time. Kurt was mesmerized.

By the end of the second verse the crowd was singing along and dancing crazily, gyrating around each other and partying as if they didn't have to work the next morning, when Kurt suspected many of them did. Eyeing the crowd, he also suspected many of them would clearly be a different 'gender' in the morning, but that just made him smile. He, of all people, knew what it was like to be uncomfortable around people who didn't accept you for what you were. He would never judge them.

When the song ended, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips softly and sweetly, but he lingered there for a minute savoring Kurt, much to the appreciation of everyone in attendance. There were hoots and hollers and all around mayhem while Kurt stood to go back to his stool off stage with Ron, blushing brightly. Blaine's glances and smiles were more frequent now and they almost held a hint of pride in them that wasn't there before. It warmed Kurt's heart to see it, and he felt proud of himself as well for having pushed past a barrier he might have otherwise stood behind.

After closing, the boys strolled home, arm in arm, laughing and talking about the evening, Kurt giving Blaine twelve kinds of hell for putting him on the spot, but then a soft, long, drawn out kiss for singing to him, basically serenading him in front of the whole bar. He'd never felt so special and he told Blaine as much. Blaine, for his part, was euphoric. The most beautiful man he'd ever known was on his arm, they were laughing and Kurt was holding on to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Blaine didn't dare mention it, for fear that Kurt would tense up and let go, so he just went with it.

Kurt was casual with his glances around in front of them, and a few behind. The news he'd received from Finn this evening hadn't slipped his mind at all. He was hyper aware of his surroundings, as was his normal routine since everything had happened back in Lima, and he now knew he had to be extra vigilant. He was not, however, going to let Jackson get away with making him a nervous wreck everywhere he went anymore. Over the last few months he'd worked way too hard to push past some of the fear to let it creep back in uninvited. Regressing back into his irrational fear of everyone around him was unacceptable to Kurt. He wasn't alone. He had his family and his friends, and he had Blaine…..Blaine, who was chattering sweetly next to him, telling him how proud he was of him for spending time at the Dive and even coming out on stage for a song.

By the time they reached their building they were walking much slower, strolling actually, watching the stars in the clear sky and Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. It was almost 3 a.m. and although New York was the city that never slept, many were, actually, sleeping and it was fairly quiet where they were. They climbed the stairs together and stood at the top on the landing whispering and laughing, light kisses shared and giggles traded. Kurt found his back against the door and had a fleeting thought that he should maybe be uncomfortable with that, but he wasn't. He had his hands in Blaine's hair and their kiss was becoming more heated as the seconds ticked on. Blaine pulled away for air and Kurt realized he was panting slightly. This, in and of itself, made him deliriously happy, as he'd always broken down before this point, and he'd forgotten what it was like to really, really want something...someone, the way he wanted Blaine right now. The question was, if he invited Blaine in, would Blaine think it was too soon or that Kurt wasn't ready? Would he seem easy? WAS he ready? All these things were swirling through his mind when he heard Blaine say his name.

"Kurt?" he said with a grin.

"Hmmm?" Kurt said, contentedly.

"Lost you for a minute there. Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking…" he giggled.

"About?" Blaine questioned with a predatory grin.

"Stuff…things….us." Kurt blushed.

"Oh….good stuff…things…us?"

"Very." Kurt smiled from under seductively half lidded eyes. "Come inside with me?"

Blaine wasn't sure he was still breathing. Somewhere back around "thinking" he'd caught on that Kurt was practically panting now, and his mind shut down for the most part. It's only function now was to scream at him "Kiss him again!", so he leaned in to do so. Kurt giggled again and fumbled with his keys unlocking the door to his apartment. After unlocking the last lock, he turned to find Blaine practically on top of him and he jolted, surprised, and dropped his keys.

"Be right back…" he said, laughing, and bent down to pick up his keys, which put him at eye level with Blaine's…right at the…um…where…his mind went blank. He lost his balance and started to fall backward but reached out and grabbed Blaine's hips to steady himself just in time to avoid crashing to his ass into the door. At the same time, his apartment door was wrenched opened to reveal a rather large man standing there, clearly unhappy, with a menacing scowl on his face. The fact that Kurt had his face practically in Blaine's fly while he crouched on the floor surely didn't help matters.

* * *

"I know you're not sleeping, Jeff." Nick whispered.

"Yes I am, shhhhh…" Jeff whispered back. Nick let out a long sigh.

"I'll go back tomorrow and straighten things out. I know this is heavy on your mind and you're worried about your mom and Gram, so I'll take care of it. I should have told you this earlier, I know, but….." Nick began. Sentences that started this way always set Jeff on edge.

"But?" Jeff asked.

"I um….when the thing with the tires happened, I called a friend of mine. He's in New York, but I knew he'd be able to help me out. He runs a security company up there….well, he uh…he runs security in my…in the….where I live. Anyway, as of Burt's declaration that the tires were, indeed, slashed on purpose, your mom and gram have had security around the house 24/7. Your mom's been escorted to work, and then home again without her even knowing it. I don't want you to worry about them, Jeff. Joseph won't allow anything to happen on their watch. They're safe, ok?"

"Nicky, I appreciate that, and I'm sure if mom and Gram knew, they would, too, but I can't afford that…and I know mom can't. We need to fix it…put an end to the threat itself. If he won't accept us…me…..then…." he began.

"I'm going to ignore that babbling about 'affording' it. You know damn good and well that I'd never, ever ask you to pay me for anything at all. They're important to you. That makes them important to me. There's no limit to their safety and I'll see to it that whatever needs to be done is done. I'm going back, tomorrow, and I'll fix it, no matter what I have to do, ok? If I have to pull out the big guns, then I will. Will you feel better then?" Nick asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't think anything you say is going to make him back off. It's going to be more a matter of pride. He's not going to back down until he gets his way I'm afraid."

"You might be right…." Nick said, trailing off quietly.

"I hope you don't mind that I detest your father. I mean, I hope that won't ruin anything around the holidays and whatnot?" Jeff said, lightheartedly. "If I get him in the family gift exchange, I'm getting him coal for sure." Nick giggled at this.

"At some point he will have to come to his senses, Jeff. Either that, or…." He paused, and Jeff waited for him to finish the sentence, but he didn't.

"Or?" Jeff prompted. "Nick, I know this is hard on you, and it's taking its toll on your family if he's to be believed. I don't want to be the cause of that. I can't stand to see you unhappy." Jeff said quietly. "Think about this long and hard before you do anything, or say anything, to him. I don't want you to have regrets because of me. If you need me to back off, then I need for you to say so…and I will."

"NO…absolutely not!" Nick said with more vehemence. "That's not an option unless you want out?"

"No, I don't, but I can't see you like this…I can't have mom and Gram in danger because of it. Somehow we need to come to some understanding with him." Jeff stated.

"And we will. I'll head to Chicago tomorrow and talk to my mom about things. Can you come with me?" Nick asked.

"No, Nicky!" he grinned. "You know the kids have their performance this weekend! I'd hoped you'd be able to stay to see it, but I understand if you can't. They're so excited, and they've worked so unbelievably hard on this!" Jeff said, grinning like a little kid. "They're going to be absolutely amazing! I'm having it filmed, so I'll bring you a copy of the dvd and we'll watch it together when we can."

"Look at you, all excited. You know what, I think I'll stay to see it, if that's ok with you? I'll have to go shopping for some clothes tomorrow, though. Although I dig your style, it's not mine, and I can't rock those tight as hell skinny jeans the way you can!" Nick laughed. "Ok, Pretty Boy, get some sleep now. We'll work this out tomorrow…or over the weekend, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan…" Jeff said with a yawn. "Sleep well, Nicky…I love you."

"I love you, too, babe." Nick answered before kissing Jeff goodnight and snuggling up closer with his man.

* * *

"Kurt! Where the hell have you been?!" the man screamed. "I've been so goddamned worried I thought I'd have another heart attack! Don't you answer your phone these days?" he went on.

"D-Dad? What are you doing here? Carole!? What's going on! And why didn't you tell me you were coming, I have dirty laundry all over the place!" Kurt squeaked.

"Yes, well, I would have told you we were coming if you'd answered any one of my 12 phone calls this morning, this afternoon, or this evening!" Burt roared. "I got a text message from Finn when we got off the plane that only said 'Kurt knows' and then he didn't answer his phone or texts either after that! What is WRONG with you kids nowadays?!" he bellowed.

"Burt, uh, perhaps we could allow Kurt to get up off the floor and he and his friend could come in? This is his home, after all." Carole said sweetly.

"Oh..uh…." Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and Blaine hauled him up unceremoniously. He hadn't said a word yet. "Blaine…come in." Kurt said, dragging Blaine in behind him before closing the door.

"Doesn't he speak?" Burt asked, still looking at Blaine as if he wanted to behead him. What the hell was Kurt's head doing that close to the guy's zipper anyway!?

"Well, geez, dad, when he snaps out of the trauma you've caused him, I'm sure he'll have a load to say!" Kurt chided him. "Blaine?"

"Hi…" was all Blaine managed to mumble out. 60 seconds ago he was lip locked with Kurt, having waited what felt like a lifetime for the carefree kisses he was getting. Kurt was turned on. Kurt was panting. Kurt invited him in…..and then BAM! Angry dad. "Clearly I'm karma's bitch" Blaine said.

"What?!" Kurt blurted out, a hysterical giggle bubbling out of his chest.

"I said that out loud, didn't I. Oh my God…." Blaine said, clearly mortified. "Kurt, I'm going to um…to uh…just…." Blaine muttered, hitching his thumb over his shoulder toward his own apartment.  
"I sincerely hope I can come back and meet the two of you tomorrow morning under more lighthearted circumstances, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. It was good to…uh…to see you!" he said quickly, and then slipped out the door before Kurt could utter a word.

"Dad! Oh my God, you scared the hell out of him! How could you do that!?" Kurt huffed, plopping down on the sofa, aggravated. Burt had the good grace to look ashamed for a split second.

"I have the feeling we all need a good night's rest, Burt. Kurt, if you'll just move to the chair I'll pull out the sofa…" she began.

"No, you guys…..you sleep in my bed. I'll take the sofa. I don't have a sleeper sofa, those things are SO uncomfortable. NO! Don't argue, please, just….I need to clear my head. It's been a hell of a day." Kurt said, and dragged himself off to the bathroom. When he was finished, he knocked on the bedroom door and said "your turn!" and headed into the living room to settle in. The breeze coming in the windows was heavenly as it was almost too hot not to have his a/c on. Soon, he'd be using it, that was for sure, but he wasn't looking forward to it. When that happened, he'd have to keep his windows closed, and that would mean he couldn't hear the beautiful music that was currently being played softly on a guitar next door. Moving to the window, he saw a dim light on in Blaine's music room. He was strumming Kurt's song lightly and Kurt could see he was clearly lost in thought, his head hung low.

"He's quite handsome, your Blaine." Carole said, shuffling up behind Kurt at the window.

"He's stunning." Kurt whispered. "and so unbelievably talented."

"I can hear that. I don't know this song, though."

"It's my song….he calls it Kurt's song. He wrote it for me before we actually met…he wrote it about the guy outside the coffee shop…..about me." Kurt said dreamily. His eyes fluttered shut and he smiled, listening to Blaine play.

"He's a keeper then?" Carole questioned.

"Absolutely."

"Does he know he's a keeper?" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt….look at you. You have hearts in your eyes. You love that boy, don't you?" she smiled again, all motherly in her tone.

"I don't think I've known him long enough to love him, have I?" Kurt said, curiously.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot…and just exactly how long is that span of time before you can accurately say yes or no to that?" she said, giving him a nudge in the back, smiling.

"I do, Carole." Kurt said, never taking his eyes off of Blaine in the window. "I've fallen for him, and I feel like I should be scared….really frightened by my feelings and I'm not. I'm so in love with him and I'm terrified to tell him. It's too soon." Kurt said, misty eyed.

"You'll know when the time is right, Kurt. Don't rush, don't stress yourself out over it. It's good that you know, though. I'll keep that information to myself for now." She said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"G'night, Carole." He said quietly. "Um…." He began. Carole turned around and gave him a questioning look. "I'm going to..um…." Kurt said, motioning to Blaine's apartment with his head. "I'll be back in a few, ok?"

"You don't need my permission, Kurt. You're a grown man now." She laughed.

Kurt opened the door and slipped out quietly. He knocked lightly on Blaine's door, but there was no answer. He could still hear the music, though, so he figured Blaine couldn't hear him. Turning the knob he found the door unlocked and stepped inside.

Carole watched for a moment at the window as Kurt entered the room where Blaine sat playing his guitar. Blaine's head snapped up when he realized Kurt was there, and he gave the boy a half smile, seeming unsure. Carole's heart fluttered in her chest and she felt a surge of happiness for her step son. The boys exchanged a few words, smiles, laughs and then Blaine set the guitar down in its stand and held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt took his hand and was pulled into a loving, warm embrace. Carole bounced on her toes when she realized that Kurt wasn't flinching. He didn't seem tense in the least, and she had to grab a pillow and shove it over her face to keep from squealing with happiness out loud.

With a light heart, she returned to Kurt's bedroom and slipped into bed beside Burt, a radiant smile on her face.

* * *

"I bolted. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't' know what I was thinking!" Blaine said quietly.

"It's ok, I totally get it. My dad's a bit intimidating at first, especially when he's already upset at me for something else entirely." Kurt said, soothing Blaine's ruffled feathers.

"I'm sure he thinks I'm some coward now. I'll have to do things right in the morning. I'm sorry, Kurt. I was just….we were…in the hallway and it was so….and then all of a sudden…WHAM!"

"Blaine, it's ok. Once he gets some sleep and some food in his stomach he'll be much more sociable." Kurt laughed. "I promise. If not, I'll send him home!"

"I sort of panicked, Kurt. My mind was screaming 'No! Not now. You may never get this again!' and I was momentarily struck stupid." Blaine said, hanging his head again.

"Oh….well, I can pretty much guarantee you that you will…..um…get it again. If you want it, that is." Kurt said, shyly.

Blaine's head shot up and he looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "Not if you're not ready. Kurt, I don't think I can get that far in and have you pull away. Twice in one night might kill me!" he joked.

"I won't pull away, I promise." Kurt said softly. Blaine lifted his hand and reached for Kurt's, pulling him into a warm embrace, sighing with the perfect feeling of Kurt in his arms once again. Slowly they swayed around the room without music, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Kurt felt the tension he was used to by now, but he made a superhuman effort to shove it down, to make it listen to him when he said things were ok. This was Blaine. Blaine would never hurt him, and by God, he felt amazing right now being held by this loving, adorable man that he cared for so much in such a short span of time.

"Tonight isn't probably the best night to ask you to stay with me, is it?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah….probably not." Kurt laughed lightly. "Maybe once he realizes how wonderful you are he won't be so grouchy….and that won't take long. A few minutes with you and you'll have him charmed and wrapped around your little finger like I am."

"I've charmed you?" Blaine asked, smiling, eyes wide.

"So much, Blaine….so, so much." Kurt said, then leaned in and kissed him again before settling his head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

Jeff drove to work, rehashing his morning, having kissed Nick goodbye at the door. Nick was dressed, again, in a pair of Jeff's track pants and a t-shirt, along with a borrowed pair of Jeff's Nike's that were probably a size too big.

"Can you have lunch with me again?" Nick asked.

"Sure…same time if you can. It's Friday, so I don't have a class the period after my lunch break today. We'll have a little extra time. Think about where you'd like to go…or at least what you want to eat." Jeff grinned.

"Will do. I'll see you around 11:40 then, baby." Nick smiled at him. Jeff started to walk away, but stopped, turned on his heel and walked back to Nick, grabbing him and pulling him into a deep kiss right on the doorstep leading outside. He didn't give a damn who was looking.

"Stay home. Please. Call in, stay home with me, Jeffie?" Nick nearly panted when Jeff finally let him go. Jeff's grin was sinful.

"As much as I'd like to, I have dress rehearsal this morning, and they need me more than you do." Jeff said, grinning.

"Oh, I highly doubt that right now." Nick growled, adjusting his hips awkwardly. "Go, before I grab you and haul you back in here bodily." He said, his voice low. Jeff winked and headed off for work.

When Jeff arrived at school he was still grinning madly. The simple fact that a mere kiss could turn Nick on the way it did made him heady with satisfaction. He strolled up to the front of the school and through the doors, and was halfway down the hall when Ms. Inselmann called his name from the office door.

"Mr. Sterling? A word?" she said. Jeff turned around and headed back to the office.

" 'morning!" he said cheerily, but she didn't smile, and didn't return the sentiment. It struck him as odd, because although they were around the same age, she was always friendly as far as bosses went. She never gave an air of superiority because of her position. If he were straight, her German accent would probably make his heart beat double time, but right now, he was concentrating more on her stern countenance.

"Have a seat, Jeff." She said quietly. He had a He said, his voice unsteady. Something was wrong, and he just wanted to know what it was.

"Jeff, this morning I received an email. I'm not at liberty to say who it's from, but there were….allegations of impropriety with a student." She began calmly. Jeff closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to concentrate on her words.

"Ok, so, you obviously have to check the story out, right? Is there anything I can help with? I mean, talk to the student or anything? I can't imagine anyone….." he began.

"Jeff…" she said, cutting him off. "The email accuses YOU of these allegations."

His vision swam and he felt nauseous. "I'm sorry….what?" he managed to get out.

"The email…..Jeff, please understand that I don't think, for even one minute, that these allegations are true. I have known you now for quite a while and I know that this is not you…it's not in you. But please know that…..Jeff, I have to act on it. It's my job as the principal of this school, as the person in charge, to act on this as if it were truth until we can find out what happened and straighten things out. My top concern has to be the safety of these students, and if there's a threat of any kind, I'm obligated to put them first….even when it's my friend and colleague that's being accused of something I know he'd never do. I'm sorry, Jeff." She said, her eyes clearly showing that she was sincere, that she was devastated by having to tell him the news.

"But….I haven't….I didn't…..you know I would never…." He stuttered out, failing to find the right words. His chest hurt now, and he was immediately aware that he was probably going to be sick. Lunging out of his seat, he grabbed her trash can and heaved up his breakfast with enough force to have him feeling that much more lightheaded. She immediately rounded the desk and steadied him, her hand on his back, moving his messenger bag away from his knees. He was coughing and felt the sting of tears when he heard the door open and Marge came barreling in.

"Oh my goodness, Jeff! Here, you poor thing, let me get you a towel!" she said, heading for the principal's restroom. She returned with damp, cold paper towels and handed them to Jeff, who wiped his forehead, his eyes, then his mouth and tried to sit up. He was dizzy and disoriented for a minute, but made it into his chair again after a moment. When he felt in control again, somewhat, he spoke to Ms. Inselmann again.

"So….you're saying, in essence, that someone…." But she cut him off.

"Marge…would you step outside for just a minute?"

"No! No, really, there's no need. I have nothing at all to hide, here, and I'm not embarrassed about something I didn't do!" he said, a little too loudly. Ebony, who had just stepped into the outter office rounded the door upon hearing his tone and took in the scene before her.

"You're saying that you received an email that accused ME of inappropriate behavior with one of my students?!" he said with a little more strength. "Can you define inappropriate for me here, because I'm a little unclear right now." He managed to choke out.

"Um….it alleges that you were…um….sexually inappropriate with a male student, Jeff." She said softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I….I see. And you said you're not at liberty to at least tell me who made these allegations?" he asked, calmly.

"Even if I wanted to, Jeff, I couldn't. The email was sent anonymously. I have our IT team tracking the IP address as we speak. I….Jeff, I'm sorry. I know this will come to nothing, but while it's being investigated, I have to….I have to place you on administrative leave. You're not allowed on school grounds at all, Jeff." She said softly, apologetically.

Jeff took a deep, steadying breath, before standing and nodding. "I hope it's not too much to ask for you to keep me updated at all times?" he asked. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, assuring him that she would do just that. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door before he turned back, a stricken look on his face.

"The play…it's tonight...this weekend!" he said sadly. "The kids have worked SO hard on this!"

"Jeff, I'll be here. I'll do it." Ebony said, stepping into the office. "I won't let all of your hard work, and their hard work, be in vain. We'll do the show and it'll be spectacular and you can watch the video later when this is all a horrible memory." She said, trying to soothe him in any way. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly, giving him every little bit of strength she had. All he was able to do was hang his head.

"Thank you…..thanks, Eb. Ok, um…." He began, clearly not knowing what to do with himself now. "I'll um grab a few things from my office before the kids get here and I'll be on my way I guess…" he began.

"Jeff…" Ms. Inselmann called after him. She looked sickeningly sheepish when she told him he wasn't allowed in his office for anything until the investigation was through. It would be seen as her giving him time to "remove any evidence." He nodded his head and walked out the door with a sad smile for Ebony. Getting in his car, he tried to back up, but couldn't see a thing through the blinding wetness in his eyes. He made it to the end of the parking lot before giving up and calling Nick.

"Nicky?" he choked out when Nick answered the phone.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Nick said, clearly concerned.

"Will you….can you just come and pick me up at school? Please?" Jeff asked as calmly as he could.

"I'll be right there. Just….give me one minute, ok?" he said, and Jeff heard the apartment door slam and seconds later, the car door slam as well. Nick muttered soft words over Jeff's choked sobs the whole way there, and when he finally pulled into the parking lot, he found Jeff in his car, his eyes red and bloodshot, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He was out of his car and pulling Jeff out of his before he ever took another breath.

"Baby, what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked, holding Jeff to him as tightly as he could.

"I don't know who would do this to me. Never in a million years would I ever hurt one of these kids, Nicky….never!" he nearly howled.

"Jeff, tell me what happened, please. Let me help you." He pleaded.

"The school received an anonymous email accusing me of sexual misconduct with a student. I've been asked to leave for an undetermined amount of time. The play…..their play is tonight…." He said, breaking off into choked hiccups again. "Who in the world hates me enough to do this? I would never, ever hurt one of these kids, Nicky….never!"

Nick's arms stiffened when it all fell into place. In that moment, he could have killed his father with his bare hands and not felt an ounce of remorse. He was furious, he was shaking, and he was going to ruin that man if it was the last thing he ever did. Nick helped Jeff into the rented car and drove off heading to Jeff's apartment. Across the lot, unnoticed by Jeff and Nick both, a man made a phone call to his boss.

"Mr. Duval? Yes, it's done. It seems to have worked perfectly. Yes sir. I will, sir." He said, then disconnected the call.

**A/N - I ask only that you keep your hatred to a manageable level and don't throw rotten food at me :( **

**As always, thanks to the girls for their beta help. Without them, you'd just be reading gibberish sometimes :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - I don't normally like when writer's start off by profusely apologizing for not posting sooner. We all have our lives and things happen and get in the way and all that good stuff...such is my life, as well. However, it was finished last week and I could have / should have posted it, but was swept away on Friday to Indianapolis, IN to see Darren's concert...and then went to Chicago and saw him again the next day. Can I just say AMAZING time...great music, great people. Just...wow. If you have the chance, GO! :)  
Big thanks to everyone hanging with me. And to those of you who are also reading / following Special Delivery, thanks for that as well! Glad to have you along! Have a great weekend! :D **

**K**

**CHAPTER 41**

Jeff sat silently in the car the whole way home. The drive was short, and made even shorter with the way Nick was whizzing around the morning traffic, but Jeff didn't notice, and if he did, he certainly didn't care. Nick kept sneaking glances at Jeff and what he saw hurt his heart. Jeff sat motionless, staring out the passenger side window, unblinking, as if he were in shock. Tears had dried on his face and he looked destroyed. The anger inside Nick was near to bursting out and exploding all over the car, and it took a Herculean effort not to scream and rail his frustrations out then and there. But that wouldn't help matters…it wouldn't help him and it wouldn't help Jeff. Phone calls and plans needed to be made, and he would wait until he got back to the apartment to do it. After shifting into fourth gear, Nick reached for Jeff's hand and found that he was shaking…trembling to the point that it really concerned Nick.

"Jeff….baby….please look at me." Nick said softly.

Jeff turned his head slowly and looked Nick in the eyes. The devastation there was enough to make Nick nauseous. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault. He'd held on to Jeff and dragged him into this mess. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind who was behind this bullshit story, and he planned to find out exactly what was supposed to come of it. Nick let out a short snuffling sound that could have been a laugh, which caught Jeff's attention. When Jeff met his eyes again, he was almost frightened with what he saw there. Nick was furious; totally, completely and thoroughly furious.

"God help the troubled soul that set this mess in motion. Someone will pay….dearly." Nick whispered to no one in particular, still staring out the front windshield.

When they got back to the apartment, Jeff was just as quiet and lifeless as he'd been the whole way home. It was so unlike him that Nick was worried even more. Jeff was full of life, he was fun and happy and radiant. This Jeff…..this Jeff was defeated and looked to have given up. Given the implications of what went down this morning, Nick was sure a thousand things had gone through Jeff's mind on their way home. All of them seemed to take a little bit more out of Jeff as the minutes passed by. He slumped down on the sofa, held a pillow to his chest and laid his head on the arm rest.

"Nicky?" he said softly.

"Yeah, babe?" Nick said, sitting down next to him.

"He did this, didn't he? It's the only way I can fathom it. I've never done anything remotely close to what this anonymous person suggests. The very thought of it makes me want to gag. Hurting a child that way…." He broke off with a sob. Nick put his arm around Jeff and squeezed, holding him tightly to his chest.

"I know….I know, Jeff. I can't say for sure, but you have my word and my promise that I will find out, no matter what it takes. I'm certain nobody at the school is taking the allegations seriously. Although I understand her position…having to ask you to let them straighten things out….I know, Jeff, just from what you told me, that your friends will stand by you. They'll figure it out. There is no sexual misconduct, therefore there is nothing to 'find' and it will all be cleared up and any suspicions put to rest, I'm sure of it." Nick said, trying his very best to calm Jeff and reassure him.

"I think I'm screwed, Nicky." Jeff said quietly. "Doesn't matter that I didn't do anything. The allegations have been made. Once word gets out, and I'm not stupid enough to think that it won't, the parents will be on edge. They won't want their sons in my class. It'll be like high school all over again…..social pariah. Speculation will be made with my colleagues. People I thought were my friends will now be saying 'I always wondered about him….' And no amount of anything I do will be enough to take it away. And God help me if they find something that even remotely makes me look guilty, whether there's a child involved or not. The justice system is not infallible, Nicky. If there's a message to be sent…a point to be made, someone is going to jump on that bandwagon and I'm toast." He said with a resigned, deflated half smile. Jeff dropped his gaze to the pillow he was still clutching to his chest and laid back down, defeated. Nick's heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

Kurt woke with a start, realizing that he'd fallen asleep on the sofa, and now it sounded like someone was in his apartment. And he smelled coffee. And what the freaking hell, it was only 8 am. Oh yeah, his dad and Carole were here. Awesome.

"I can see your eyes open over there, Kurt. Want some coffee?" Burt asked.

"I've been asleep for all of two and a half hours, dad. Just let me gnaw on the beans, because apparently I'm going to need the caffeine today." He snarked.

"Don't be a smart ass, kid. Nobody said you had to wake up just yet."

"I'm not used to any noise here, dad, except for Captain-Screws-A-Lot next door." Kurt said, nodding in the direction of Sebastian's apartment. "Any little sound is going to wake me up. And I'm awake now, so I may as well get on with it." He said, hauling himself up off the sofa. He walked over and reached under the sink to grab Brian some food and filled his bowl. The cat usually skidded to a halt, knocking the bowl over, the minute Kurt set the dish down, but today he was absent, and probably hiding from their guests.

"So, wanna tell your ol' man what was going on in the hallway last night?" Burt prompted.

"Not really, as it's not any concern of yours, mon pere." Kurt said with a wicked grin and raised eyebrows.

"You're not too big for me to turn you over my lap and swat your rear end, Kurt. I open the door to find you on your knees in front of a guy you've only recently just met and you don't think I'd be concerned?!" Burt said with a little more heat.

"Dad, for the love of God, I dropped my damn keys! I bent down to pick them up and lost my balance. I nearly fell into the door, ass first, and I grabbed Blaine's legs to stabilize myself! THAT'S what you saw when you opened the door!" Kurt smirked. "And I think I'm a little miffed that you think THAT'S something I'd do in the hallway of my apartment building anyway!" he yelled, his voice getting a little higher with his agitation.

"Well, generally, I wouldn't think things like that, Kurt, but then, generally, THESE are not something I'd think I'd find in my SON'S apartment either." Burt said holding up the bag Blaine had brought the previous day.

"Oh holy shit…." Kurt mumbled.

* * *

Jeff dozed off on the sofa with his head laying in Nick's lap. Nick had been running his fingers through Jeff's hair trying to calm him down a little bit. When he was safely snuffling, Nick eased off of the sofa and retrieved Jeff's phone from the hall table.

"Hi hon, what's up?" Mrs. Sterling said cheerfully.

"Um…hi, Mrs. Sterling, it's Nick. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time? I'm sorry to call, but there's something I need to speak with you about. Can you spare a few minutes this afternoon?" Nick asked.

"Nick, is Jeff ok?" she asked, sounding curious and a little nervous.

"Jeff is healthy and whole, Mrs. Sterling, but something happened this morning that I'd like to discuss with you. Can I take you to lunch?" Nick asked.

"Color me intrigued, Nicholas. Give me your number and I'll text you the address. No, scratch that. I'll come home for lunch today. I'm right around the corner from Jeff's apartment complex. I'll text you that address instead." She said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sterling. What time works best for you?" Nick asked.

"Let's say around 11:00…and Nick, please stop with the 'Mrs. Sterling' thing. It makes me feel old. Call me Caroline, please."

"Very well, Ms. Caroline. I'll see you at 11. Here's my number…." He said, rambling off the digits. Please feel free to keep it in your phone and call for any reason, any time. And thank you." Nick said, disconnecting the call.

Picking up his own phone, he made another call, this one to the pilot of the plane he came in on.

"Mr. Duval?" he answered.

"It's me, yes. Can we be ready to fly to Chicago around 2 pm this afternoon?" Nick asked.

"I'm certain it's no problem, sir. I'll do my best to clear it. Should I run into any complications I'll call you immediately, sir." Thomas answered.

"Thank you, Thomas. Me plus one this time."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you at 2 pm, sir."

Nick left Jeff a note saying he was out shopping, which was not a lie. He needed to pick up his suit from the dry cleaner down the street and he needed something comfortable to fly in. The note asked Jeff to call when he woke up, and stressed that Nick was doing anything and everything he could to head off the shit storm. He also asked Jeff to pack, and told him they were going home…well, to Nick's home - eventually. Nick felt helpless, as if he couldn't do a damn thing from here.

He made a mental note to himself, while standing in the line at the cleaners, to call an old classmate from Harvard. He had a few questions, and wondered if he might get the man to make a phone call on his behalf.

His last phone call was to Janice, his personal assistant and sometimes secretary. He trusted her with anything and everything he needed done quietly and personally.

"Nick, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said when she answered.

"Hello, Janice. Always nice to hear your voice." Nick said sweetly.

"Shit." She said, seriously. "What now?" Nick laughed at her, well aware that she knew something was up from his tone.

"I know you'll probably think that this is beneath you, and I hope you'll indulge me this time and do me the favor. I don't trust anyone else to do it, and it needs to be done asap. I'd do it myself, but I'm driving and I don't have my laptop with me now. Can you help me?" Nick asked.

"I'll do what I can, you know that. What's up? Hit me with it."

"How fast can you type? Do you want to write this all down or just type it as I say it?" Nick asked.

"75 words per minute…give me a second to open my laptop….ok….go." She said.

"Ok, today's date, please. To: David Duval, From: Nicholas Duval, Re: Resignation, effective immediately."

"Wait…WHAT?" Janice screeched into the phone.

* * *

"Dad, it's SO not what you think!" Kurt said, his face flaming now.

"Oh? Because I'm wondering what else you'd be using handcuffs for, Kurt?" Burt said. At this point, he was trying not to laugh, but he would never let Kurt see that. He was enjoying watching Kurt squirm too much.

"Ok, dad…really, it's not that, it's just….give me that!" he said, swiping at the bag. Burt pulled them back out of his reach.

"No can do. Explain this!" Burt said a bit louder.

"Explain what?" Carole asked, coming out of the bathroom from her shower.

"These!" Burt said, extracting the handcuffs from the bag.

"Annnnnnnd that's my cue, I'm outta here…." Carole said without emotion and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed and out of her bathrobe.

"OH MY GOD, DAD!" Kurt screeched. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and shook his head, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Then his phone buzzed.

8:12a from Blaine: Ok, I hear that you're awake. Can I bring you breakfast?

8:13a from Kurt: Um…probably not the best time, Blaine. (a;slkdjfkhfkasdf holy shit)

8:14a from Blaine: uh…ok? But I made you blueberry pancakes and they'll just go to waste if you don't want them? There's enough for everyone!

8:16a from Kurt: It's your funeral, come on over.

Blaine wasn't sure what to make of that, but he grabbed the platter of pancakes and headed over to Kurt's. He knocked once and pushed the door open a little, announcing his arrival.

"Morning!" he said with a big smile. "I hope I can get a better start today. I'm sorry about last night, but it was late and…." He began, but Burt cut him off.

"And what do YOU know about these?" he asked Blaine, seriously struggling with holding in his laughter now at the look on the poor boy's face.

Blaine was certain he was under water. The sound of the ocean rushing in his ears was deafening. Kurt's dad had the bag…the handcuffs, and he and Kurt hadn't even been able to discuss them yet. Gently, he put the platter of food on the kitchen counter and took a deep, calming breath. He bit his bottom lip and risked a glance at Burt. Kurt wasn't even able to look him in the eye.

"Ok….ok, that's a fair question I guess. Allow me to show you, then?" Blaine began.

"Oh, please, by all means, go right ahead. I'm just dying to know what these are all about!" Burt snarked back, now barely able to hold back his grin.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Kurt answered, smiling sweetly and way past humiliated now.

"Kiss me? The way you did last night when we left the bar….in front of the diner where that guy was yelling about hell and damnation."

"Uh…Blaine?" Kurt questioned, motioning with his eyes to his father standing just feet away.

"Just…please, Kurt." Blaine said, reassuring him.

Kurt stepped over to Blaine, who was now leaning on the kitchen island. He leaned in to kiss Blaine, softly at first, feeling his discomfort all the way to his toes and back. Blaine kept his hands on either side of his hips, gripping the counter top. The kiss began slowly, sweetly, but as the seconds passed, they both smiled into it and Kurt relaxed a bit, grinning and still sweetly kissing Blaine. Without warning, Blaine snaked his hands up to Kurt's shoulders and around his neck, twining his fingers in Kurt's hair. Immediately Kurt froze and shoved away from him, the look of discomfort and utter terror on his face enough to effectively cool any rising flames that may have been there seconds before. He'd jerked back into the refrigerator and fisted his hands, the color draining from his face. Burt was stunned.

"What did you do to him?!" he yelled.

"Dad….dad it's….it's ok." Kurt reassured him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and said "I think that pretty much says it all, don't you?" Blaine simply nodded sadly.

Burt was still unsure of what happened. "Someone want to explain, please?" he said uneasily.

"I, uhm….I'm kind of a touchy feely person, Mr. Hummel. Not creepy, I hope, but I like to hold hands, hug people to show affection, nudge shoulders here and there, put my arms around Kurt. Kurt….um….he doesn't do so well with that, as I'm certain you're well aware…with everything that happened, and he gets upset….very upset and frustrated with himself when I….I forget and I move to put my arms around him. I thought if I...um….if I wasn't able to move my hands, then maybe Kurt would be more comfortable…with me…with us….hanging out together." Blaine finished, eyes on the tiled floor now, then the countertop, then Burt….then back to the counter.

"Blaine…." Kurt breathed out, meeting the other man's eyes with a little, loving grin. How was this man so sweet and compassionate? He was willing to make himself quite uncomfortable to make sure Kurt was comfortable around him. Kurt moved toward him again, and Blaine instantly shoved his hands to the side, gripping the counter top once again to keep his hands away from Kurt. Burt still hadn't spoken. Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest, laying his head on the shorter man's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine's hands remained on the counter. It nearly killed him. He just wanted to be able to hold Kurt...to touch him without Kurt crumbling apart at just the thought of it.

"Oh….ok….well….I guess that makes a whole lot of sense. Unorthodox, maybe, but….whatever works for you. I'll uh….get Carole for breakfast." Burt said quietly, looking rather sheepish, and heading down the short hallway to the bathroom.

"Last night…." Kurt said softly in Blaine's ear, "you kept your hands in your pockets. We linked arms, but yours were shoved down deep into your pockets the whole way home, weren't they?" he asked.

"I was terrified that if I touched you, the spell would be broken and we'd lose everything we'd gained last night. Touching your face at the door was a gamble that I hadn't planned on taking. My hands had a mind of their own, and your skin…God, Kurt….so perfect…so beautiful…" he said, looking into Kurt's eyes. "May I?" he asked, raising one hand to Kurt's cheek. Kurt nodded his approval. Blaine leaned in to kiss him softly, smiling, and then he said lowly "I can't wait to see you try and eat these pancakes quietly, considering the effect they had on you last time." Kurt's eyes widened and he pushed back from Blaine.

"You're an evil, evil man, Blaine Anderson!" he said laughing.

* * *

"Hi, mom." Nick said into the phone, barely able to control the words coming out of his mouth.

"Hi, baby, how are you?" She said, very sunny and upbeat this morning.

"I'm…I'm ok…no, I'm not really ok. I'm in Ohio with Jeff, but…mom, I'm coming to Chicago this afternoon, and I need you to make sure everyone's at the pent. Even dad. Especially dad." Nick said calmly.

"And Bailey?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah…yeah, her too."

"Nicholas, is everything ok? You sound…strained… a bit." She said, concerned now.

"No, mom. Everything is very far from ok. Physically, I'm fine…Jeff's fine. I'll be in around 3:30 or so, mom. I'll let you know then."

"Ok, baby…how's Jeffrey?" she said, a hint of a smile in her voice now.

"He's not well, mom. He's not physically 'hurt', but… something's happened. We'll discuss it when I get there, ok?"

"Nicholas, I don't like this. I don't like the tone of your voice or the fact that I can tell you're seething and just wanting to blurt something out but you're not. Is this something to do with your father?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. It is…but it concerns me too. Jeff and I will be there this afternoon. Please don't tell anyone anything. As far as they know I'm coming home alone, ok?"

"Nick…do you think that's wise with your father here?"

"Mom, it's the only way to do this now. I love you." He said, and hung up.

Several phone calls later, he was feeling a little less apprehensive about Jeff's "case", and he was on his way to Caroline's. This was going to be awful, and he was certain that after today, she'd hate him. After all, he'd begun this whole thing, and convinced Jeff it would be ok. It was anything but ok now, though.

"Hi, Nick, come on in!" she said. "Oh! Look at you! Such a nice boy, flowers…for me?" Caroline said as she ushered Nick in the door. "And you're even wearing clothing this time, how sweet!" she grinned widely.

"Yes ma'am." He said, blushing furiously and trying to hide his own megawatt grin. "A bouquet for Gram as well. Here." He said, handing Caroline her bouquet.

"Mom's in here. She'll be thrilled to see you finally!" she said grinning. "Mom! Nicholas is here, and he's brought you some lovely flowers!" she called back to the family room.

"Well, at least he's got some manners!" Gram yelled out, never taking her eyes off of Maury Povich on the television. "He's not the father, you twit!" she yelled at the tv.

Nick snickered as he rounded the corner slowly and stuck his head in the room. He watched her for a few seconds, grinning because Jeff had her eyes and he immediately was intimidated by the older woman.

"Well, don't just stand there starin' at me, come on in here boy!" she blurted out at Nick. She watched him like a hawk as he strode toward her, head held high, handsome and smiling broadly. Short Stuff had chosen well in this one apparently. He was a looker!

"Yes ma'am!" he said, hurrying into the room. "For you, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He said smiling.

"Cheeseball!" she grinned at him. He liked her already.

"I can always take them back?" Nick said, reaching for the flowers.

"Touch my blooms and you'll be pulling back a bloody stump, young man!" Gram sniped at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. She was taking his measure, and he knew it.

"So, Nick, what brings you over today? You said Jeffrey is fine, although he hasn't answered my calls or my text from this morning. Seems Burt brought my car back last evening and there was, mysteriously, no charge for FOUR new tires. Now how can that be, Nicholas?" she interrogated him.

"I have no idea how that happened, ma'am…I'd be sure to question Burt on that. Perhaps he gave you the wrong invoice?" he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Or perhaps when Jeff decides to call me on his lunch break today I'll ask him what the big secret is?" she grinned.

"Yeah….about that….."

"Ok, honey, spill it. What's going on?" Caroline said, sensing that all was not as it should be.

"Mrs…..Caroline….I need you to hear me out. Let me tell you what's going on, and then you can shake the hell out of me if you want to, but…I need your word that you'll let me tell you ALL of the story, ok?" he asked.

"Fair enough." She said after a deep breath, but her eyes were cautious now.

"First things first, I want you to know that… no, I NEED you to know that I am head over heels in love with your son. I can't function correctly without him. I don't sleep well, I lose my appetite when he's not around, I can't concentrate on anything for any length of time. It's physically uncomfortable for me to be without him. I haven't known Jeff for all that long, and I know that's probably what's going through your mind right now, but I know how I feel, and I feel like I could die without him much of the time when he's home and I'm back in NYC."

Caroline tilted her head and smiled at Nick, clearly not knowing what was coming next.

"Secondly, there is nothing in this world I would not do for him if I was physically, mentally and financially able to. He's been very gracious about not accepting things, but he's going to have to get used to it. Please know that I am not bragging. I could and would do without any of the money I've made working for my father. Ms. Caroline…I fell into the family business. I went to school where my dad wanted me to go. He picked my major. I made the grades. The day I graduated from college, he took me to his company and showed me my name plate on an office door. I'd never been so sad in my life. I didn't want to work for him. I hadn't planned to, despite the number of times we'd discussed it. But I felt as though it would be disrespectful if I refused. He was my father, after all, and he had just paid a small fortune for my education. During my first year there, I started noticing things that weren't right. Business dealings that didn't seem legitimate. People suddenly retiring with years left to work, with no explanation. Emails would cross my desk that I was copied on that gave me chills. I started keeping a journal because I was beginning to be frightened of some of the things I heard and saw."

He saw the moment when it dawned on Caroline that this was less about Nick and Jeff and more about Nick and his father. And his father was clearly not a nice man. This was no surprise to her, but she was honestly fearful of what was coming next.

"It was then that I told my father I wanted out. I wasn't comfortable there. I wasn't going to be a whistleblower, but I sure as hell wasn't going to sit in that office and pretend I didn't know anything either. I left, and went to New York to work. I distanced myself from him, and from his company as much as I could without actually leaving. He is well aware of my feelings, and he knows that I will absolutely not deal with anything that's not totally legitimate and on the up and up. This is a non-negotiable point with me. I'm sure I'm a lot of things, but dishonest and deceitful are not part of those things. I run my office on my terms, and he knows this. We barely interact, and I like it that way." Nick said, pausing.

"I don't think I like where this is going, Nick." Caroline said with a grimace. "I need something to drink…would you like a glass of iced tea, perhaps some lemonade or a soda?" she asked.

"Lemonade would be fine, thank you." Nick replied. When she sat back down, he continued.

"My father gets his way, Ms. Caroline. People don't tell him no often, if ever. And if they do, people get uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I told him no, and now he's quite upset with me and willing to go to extreme lengths to make me bend to his will."

"Nick, what is it he wants you to do?" she asked.

"It's not what he wants me to do, it's what he DOESN'T want me to do. He doesn't want me to see Jeff." Nick said, ending almost in a whisper. His heart was in his throat now, because the thought of losing Jeff was debilitating. "He has ordered me to stop seeing him, and I told him no. So he has taken to some very ugly measures to make me change my mind." Nick said, unable to meet her eyes now.

"And what…what does this have to do with Jeff?" Caroline asked.

The lump in Nick's throat was nearly choking him. He had to tell her…had to force the words out. He felt the sting behind his eyes, knowing that any minute he was going to make a fool of himself in front of Jeff's mom and his Gram by sobbing like a baby. It didn't matter though. He'd embarrass himself ten times over before he'd see any harm come to Jeff. He just needed to fix this, and the first step was telling Caroline what was going on.

"The um…the tires, Ms. Caroline. It wasn't something you ran over, inadvertently. The tires were purposely slashed. All four of them. I accused my father of having something to do with it and he didn't deny it. So the…um…the tires were replaced by me. I felt responsible. In fact, they were paid for on my corporate card, dad's business, so in essence he's making up for it, but he just doesn't know it yet. I can't apologize enough, Ms. Caroline." Nick said, clearly shaken.

"Oh. Ok. Nicholas, I don't mind telling you that this makes me a bit uncomfortable…this stuff of him having done this to my car. Clearly he's trying to tell us something and….." she broke off, the wetness in her eyes enough to break Nick's heart.

"Ms. Caroline, I will fix this. If it's the last thing I do, I will fix it. I can't be without Jeff, and I absolutely CAN and will do without my father first. And after this morning's little stunt…." He broke off, realizing that the worst was yet to come.

"Oh Lord, Nick, what happened this morning? You said Jeff was ok…he's ok, right?" she said, almost hysterically now.

"He is physically fine, ma'am. When I left, he was sleeping on the sofa, blissfully unaware of his surroundings, but….."

"Why wasn't he at school, though?" Caroline asked, concerned. "He has the show with the kids tonight. Today was their dress rehearsal."

"Jeff was…um…he was asked to leave the school today…temporarily. An anonymous email was sent to the school claiming that Jeff had been inappropriate with a student. He's not allowed on campus until…." He stopped, watching her face crumble before she broke down in tears. He felt like the biggest jerk ever.

"NO! Jeffrey would NEVER have done something like that….ever…he's not….he couldn't!" she wailed, now getting the full attention of Gram across the room. She headed over to console Caroline, putting her arm around her daughter and giving Nick an unsure look.

"The principal doesn't believe Jeff did anything wrong, especially with the email being sent anonymously. They're attempting to track down the sender, but legally she has to ask Jeff to stay away from the property and the students until it's settled. He didn't take it well, to say the very least. He's home asleep on the sofa. I'd planned to take him back home with me…just to get him away from here and everything going on." Nick said, feeling shitty.

"Ok, so please, go back. Who is it that is supposed to have sent this email to Ms. Inselmann? How can she just shove him out without just cause? Anonymous? Was a specific child named?" Caroline asked, one question on top of the others.

"I've made some phone calls and I have people looking into some things for me. I need to know that this is not going to become a public issue. He did nothing wrong, and making it public is unnecessary. No charges have been filed. Right now, it's all bogus as far as I'm concerned, but…." He began, but found himself unable to go on.

"But?" Caroline prompted. Nick took a deep breath and exhaled just as slowly.

"I have every suspicion that my father is behind this as well. That's why I'm going to Chicago today, to confront him. This absolutely has to stop, and he needs to realize that he WILL lose a son over it if he doesn't back off."

Caroline and Gram both gave Nick a sympathetic look, which he was grateful for. He'd been expecting hatred and sneering, and figured he deserved it, being as it was HIS dad making their lives miserable. He saw none of that, though. Caroline reached across the table and took his hand and that was it. The dam broke and tears ran down his face without warning.

"I can't lose him…." Nick sobbed. "I've just found him, and he's perfect, and…God I love him so much…I can't lose him." Caroline stood and walked over to Nick putting her arms around him softly. He buried his head against her and just let himself get it all out while she held him like she would her own son.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N - You know how when you lead up to something and it finally happens...and you're not happy or satisfied with it? Yeah...well, that's me, wondering, hoping this is ok. J - thanks for proofing...I hope I've made the changes you suggested?**

On another note, I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up before Friday, but I'm asking for your well wishes and thoughts as I embark on a road trip with some pretty awesome girls...to Maryland...to see a certain Mr. Criss in his last show of the tour. California to Maryland and back. May our guardian angels be on alert! 

**Thank you, really, to all of you for reading this story. I'm kind of still overwhelmed at the response, and I'm SO freaking glad that it's been well received. I'm looking for some feedback, though. I'm hearing from the same individuals nearly every chapter, which I love, but I wonder what the rest of you are thinking? Share your thoughts with me? Seeking anything that can make me a better writer :) **

**Hugs, and have a great weekend! K**

**CHAPTER 42**

Jeff woke to find the note from Nick sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Pack and be ready to leave. Did he want to do that? Would it look like he was running away from everything? Would that make him actually look guilty? He wasn't sure what to think or what to do. He felt like a weight was on his chest and his eyes stung and felt gritty from having cried for too long. How the hell had he gotten to this point? A few short months ago things were totally different and he was happy, content, no issues in his life. But he didn't have Nick either. Would their whole life together be this way? Would it be a string of shitty things happening and having to look over their shoulders for Nick's dad every minute? How long could their relationship stay strong with someone constantly placing huge obstacles in their way? How would it effect Nick and his family? Was Jeff prepared to be the reason there was major unease with Nick's siblings and parents? Maybe he should just cut his losses and walk away now before he got in deeper, when losing Nick would hurt more than he could bear?

That thought snapped him to attention quickly. Was that the answer? Did he love Nick enough to let him go rather than let him get pulled down into the mire that was his dad's seemingly overwhelming hatred of Jeff? Could he? This was, after all, Nick's life, his family, his job. And if Jeff walked away now, he had no reason to think the allegations wouldn't disappear as long as he kept his distance. Maybe it would be for the best? Settling back on the sofa, he considered all the options again in his head.

* * *

Kurt sat at the breakfast table eating blueberry pancakes with Blaine, Burt and Carole, trying desperately not to make a sound or change his facial expression. He was going to choke Blaine, of that he was certain. He was clearly torturing Kurt with the food, knowing how he'd reacted before, and Kurt was having a really hard time not moaning out loud while they ate. He was pretty sure that would be the straw that broke Burt's back, though, so he gave it his best effort.

Suddenly there was something touching his foot, then his ankle, and then his calf…stroking up and down his leg, softly, slowly. He cast a quick glance up at Blaine, who sat there smirking at his plate, refusing to look up at Kurt or anyone else. Then he picked up his fork, dipped the tines in syrup on his plate and proceeded to make sure Burt and Carole weren't looking before running the fork over his tongue like it was the nectar of the gods, eyes fluttering shut, nostrils flaring. Then he winked at Kurt. He winked.

Blaine eyed him from across the table with his little shit-eating-grin, his still damp curls falling over his forehead playfully, and Kurt itched to play with them…run his fingers through them and maybe give a little tug here and there when Blaine's mouth was on him, maybe on his chest or…..

Suddenly everyone was glancing his way and he wasn't sure why. Had he said something? Made a noise? Had someone said something to him and he didn't answer?

"You ok, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Your cheeks are all pink and you look a little flushed." He grinned.

"I'm….yeah, I'm good. Everything's good." Kurt answered, a bit jittery now. The vision of his fingers in Blaine's curls and Blaine's mouth on him would not go away, and he just took another bite of pancakes and…..oh my god, there it was.

Carole was biting her lip trying not to grin as Kurt let out the whimpering little moan after taking that last bite of blueberry heaven. His eyes fell shut and he just wanted to….to…..to what? Well, getting up from the table right now was absolutely NOT an option. Deep breath, Kurt. You can do this.

"Kurt, would you mind grabbing the coffee pot ? Carole and I need to be topped off…." Blaine said, teasingly. "The pot is right behind you if you…"

"No!" Kurt blurted out. " I mean…I'm….yeah. I can…do that. Ok." He said, twisting and attempting to reach as far as possible without actually moving his lower half out from under the table. He nearly upended his chair in the process, but finally reached the coffee pot. Burt was giving him a strange look and Carole was starting to wonder what was going on as well. Kurt had a feeling, because of her inability to look up from her plate with that silly grin, that she knew something was up….and something was, absolutely, up. Damn Blaine and his freaking blueberry orgasm on a plate! Damn his toes that were feeling Kurt's leg up like a horny teenager. He felt a shiver run down his spine and tried very hard not to look uncomfortable. His heart was absolutely pounding and he was merely sitting on a chair eating. He felt all fidgety and weird inside. What the hell was this about?

"…..invited Carole and I over for some shopping this morning. You can thank her for letting us in last night. Glad you gave Rachel a key or we'd have been standing out in the hall until you decided to come home in the middle of the night." Burt said, giving Kurt a raised eyebrow, then glancing at Blaine, who looked sheepishly down at his almost empty plate with a grin.

"I'll help with the dishes before we go, Kurt…." Carole began, but Kurt just wanted them out. Now.

"No, really, you guys just go hang out with Finn and Rachel and I'll take care of it. You're a guest, go ahead and take it easy!" he said, almost too excitedly.

"But, I don't want to just leave you with…" she began again.

"Nope, go. Blaine will help me with the mess, won't you Blaine?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a pointed look.

"Yeah, absolutely. Tell Finn I said hello, and Rachel as well, if you will." Blaine said casually.

"Blaine, honey, I have to tell you…these are the absolute BEST blueberry pancakes I've ever had, and my grammy used to make them for us every weekend. She'd flip in her grave for this recipe. Will you share it with me?" Carole asked sweetly.

"Oh God, no…." Kurt mumbled out, and Blaine snickered.

"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Hummel. In fact, it's actually MY grandmother's recipe. She'd be thrilled that you like them." Blaine smiled.

"Dinner out tonight, Kurt, on me, so find somewhere you guys want to go." Burt said, not giving them an option.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, then back at Burt, questioning.

"Oh, you don't need to….please don't feel like you have to include me, Mr. Hummel, I'm fine just…"

"Unless you have other plans or you have to work, we'd like for you to go with us, Blaine!" Carole said with a huge grin. "It's not often we meet someone Kurt is so obviously fond of." She smiled.

"Um…ok….I can…yeah. Thank you, that sounds nice. I'll grab a cab with Finn and head to work afterwards if he doesn't mind. Looking forward to it." Blaine said with odd enthusiasm. Kurt wasn't sure what to think of it, but then he saw Burt watching Blaine….and Blaine had noticed as well.

"OK! Well, have a good time today shopping with Rachel. Dad, are you going shopping or do you and Finn have plans?" Kurt asked.

Burt gave him the "are you kidding me" look and shook his head. "I think Finn and I are going to catch a baseball game. You boys are welcome to come along?"

"I can't…things to do…patterns to draw up, and all that stuff." Kurt rushed out. Burt wasn't surprised. Clearly baseball was an activity pretty low on Kurt's list of fun things to do.

"Ok, well, I guess we'll be off then." Burt said, never taking his eyes off of Kurt. Kurt was casting furtive glances around the table now, hoping that he wouldn't have to stand up and escort them out the door.

"K…have a good time!" Kurt called, giving them a broad smile, and shoveling another bite of pancakes in his mouth. Oh God….wrong idea. Jesus, these were like a punch to the gut, so good, just….everywhere. And there was Blaine…beautiful, charming, adorable Blaine, sitting at his kitchen table eating and grinning and knowing exactly what the problem was. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

_11:27p from Nick: Jeff, your phone's going right to voicemail. Pick up? _

_11:49p from Nick: Babe, it says "no longer in service", what gives? Are you even seeing this?_

"Ms. Caroline, I need to get going. I need to get in touch with Jeff and he's not answering…and now his phone says it's not in service. I'm going to head back to his place and wait for him. Thank you….thank you for not killing me in the kitchen, here, and hiding my body." He said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Nick, you know, and I know, that this isn't your doing. I know you'll try to fix things and I know that Jeff loves you, so there's not much more for me to consider. Go find him, ask him to call me so I can tell him I love him, and I'll talk to you both later on." She said, hugging Nick tightly.

"Gram, it was a joy to meet you." Nick smiled, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"One handed hug ain't gonna get ya nowhere 'round here, boy!" she griped, grabbing him in a bear hug and nearly lifting him off his feet. For a little old lady, this one was tough….and strong! He grinned at her. "And thanks for the blooms, handsome. Oh….and tell Jeff I said that I said there's a new and improved Short Stuff in town!" she cackled. Nick wasn't sure what to make of that and just waved before leaving.

* * *

It was still early, and he had only slept for about an hour, so Jeff assumed Nick would be gone for a bit. He called a cab and went back for his car and then ran through the ATM for some cash. If they were going to Chicago and then probably New York, he'd need some money and he just gave all of his cash to the cab driver. Punching in his code, he waited for the next prompt, but got an error message instead. Frustrated, he tried again, this time the message read "funds unavailable, see teller inside". His card wasn't returned from the machine either. What the hell?

Huffing and irritated, Jeff parked his car and went inside. The teller at the counter greeting him with a big smile as always, and he greeted her by name, having known her since high school.

"Hi Amber…look, I went through the ATM and it took my card and told me I needed to come in and speak with someone. Not sure what's going on, but…."

"Ok, don't panic!" she said with a grin. "Let's see what's up…." Typing away on her computer she got a confused look on her face, switched screens and then gave a little concerned look at Jeff. "Ok, well, it looks like you have plenty of money here, but it's been frozen. Are you….I've only seen this when there is a court ordered freeze. Are you doing through some legal things, Jeff?" she said quietly, concerned.

"No, not at all, I'm as confused as you are. I mean, I just got money out a couple of days ago and I don't know why…" and the light bulb went off. He had to fight off the urge to growl at the marble counter. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a small smile. "Amber, can you trace back to who put the freeze on it or why?"

"No, Jeff, I'm sorry. I don't have the authority to do that, but if you want to talk to the manager…" she began.

"No, it's fine. I think I know what's going on. I'll take care of it. Thanks Amber."

"No problem, Jeff. I hope you get it straightened out." She said brightly, watching him walk away.

By the time he got to his car he was fuming. Absolutely, totally and completely fuming mad and unable to see straight. Who the hell did this man think he was, and why in God's name did he despise Jeff so much? He'd never done a single thing to bring on this wrath, and now his life was being turned completely upside down by a man he'd never even met for having done nothing but love his son.

Picking up his phone to call Nick, he found he had no service. "Well, there's a surprise" he thought out loud, and headed home. On the way there he was pulled over. Approaching his window immediately, before he'd ever had the opportunity to call in Jeff's tags, the officer greeted Jeff with an overly large, shitty grin and said 'good morning Mr. Sterling. Having a bad day?" The cop was a total cocky jackass and gave him a ticket for speeding through a school zone, which he hadn't, but it was his word against the cop's word, so he took the ticket and went on his way, trying not to completely break down before he reached home.

Seeing Nick's car in the parking lot, he felt a little better and headed to the door. Before he even reached for the knob, the door was flung open and Nick grabbed him, hauling him in, and hugging him as if his life depended on it.

"You came back!" Nick breathed into Jeff's neck.

"I live here, of course I came back, goofy!" Jeff laughed.

"I love you, Jeff, so much. I love your mom, I love Gram, and I'm begging you….pleading with you…don't let him win. Don't run away from me because of him. It would kill me." He said, choking on the last phrase. "Just….please….don't run."

"Hey, hey, whoa…..what's this about?" Jeff asked, squeezing back just as much. "I'm not….Nicky, I'm not going anywhere, it's ok. But you don't have to worry about me leaving, I'll be dead, because I can't….really…breathe…right now…." He said, laughing.

"Oh…OH! Sorry." Nick said, grinning, and pulling away a bit. He stared at Jeff and took his hand, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door. "You were gone when I got here, and you didn't answer your phone and then it said no longer in service and I thought….I thought you'd had second thoughts about it and bolted." He said, sadly.

Jeff looked away guiltily, and Nick caught it right away.

"No….Jeff, no, you can't. Please….just…let me talk to him. Let me work this out!" Nick said, suddenly afraid of the look on Jeff's face. He began to panic.

"He's laying it on heavy." Jeff said quietly. "My cell has been turned off apparently and my bank account has been frozen. I've probably lost my job, and my mom and Gram are being watched because there are people out there just waiting for an order to do something to them. I got pulled over by a cop that knew my name before ever taking my information and he asked me if I was 'having a bad day today'. I'm pretty much shitting bricks here, Nicky. Tell me what to do, because I'm at a loss. I can't get to my bank account, I can't pay my bills, I'll lose my apartment, my car….I think I'm really starting to freak out here." He said with a shaky voice. "I'm scared, Nick."

Nick took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to go over well, but it had to be done. No better time than the present.

"Give me your wallet." He said to Jeff, who just gave him an "uh..ok?" look.

"Yeah, well, you can have it, not that it's worth much anymore. I'm not even going to try my credit card. I'm sure it's been cancelled or something. No point in frustrating myself even further." Jeff said, handing his wallet to Nick. Nick opened it, fiddled around with things in the back that Jeff rarely used…his library card, insurance card and then the platinum card that….wait, what?

"Please don't be angry with me….I just….I thought there might come a time when it would be necessary….I didn't think THIS would happen, but…with my dad, you never know…so…." Nick began.

"That's not mine…" Jeff said, examining the card that Nick pulled out.

"Odd, it has your name on it….Jeffrey S. Sterling?" Nick said, grinning.

"Nick? What did you do?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'm not using your card."

"It's not mine, it's yours. It has YOUR name on it, and it links to my account, so I'm asking you….begging you…to do what you need to do with it. Anything you want. Pay the bills before we leave, go shopping in New York or Chicago, buy a car or a house or just…..please let me, Jeff. You can't possibly know how badly I feel about all this, and this would really help me sleep at night, baby." He said softly, sliding his arms around Jeff again.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Nick…it's your money and…"

"…and I want you to have it. If you want, I'll get you your own account and just put money in there but, Jeff, please. Help a guy out, I'm dyin' here!" he said, acting over dramatic and making Jeff laugh.

"Just to pay a bill or two and until we get this straightened out and I can get to my own funds, ok? Then I'm going to pay you back. And I appreciate it, more than I can tell you, believe me." Jeff said, smiling, and leaning in to kiss Nick.

"More than you can tell me, huh?" Nick asked, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Then how about you show me just how much you appreciate me?" he said, rolling his hips into Jeff's and pressing them both into the wall in the entry. He snaked his fingers down between them, grabbing at Jeff's zipper and finding everything he wanted under it. Half hard already, Jeff let his head fall back to the wall and let out a wanton grunt, thrusting his hips into Nick's hand.

"Shit, Nicky….I'm trying to be angry here…not at you but…oh..ohhhhhh…yes….there….at your dad and you're…..oh God…..I'm… just….." he babbled out incoherently. His eyelids were heavy and the sexy little grin on his face was Nick's undoing.

"Think we should move out of the entry way?" Nick asked, kissing at Jeff's neck, behind his ear, then down to his collarbone.

"Yeah, maybe….mmmmm….no….not moving…."

"C'mon, loverboy, let's take this somewhere more comfortable. We don't have much time before we have to leave." Nick said seductively, moving the two of them toward the bedroom, but never removing his mouth from Jeff's skin. It was like a dance, the two of them connected and moving as one toward the hallway that led to the bedroom. Nick had one hand in Jeff's hair at the base of his neck and the other still working its way around the zipper in Jeff's jeans, making him gasp and moan out little silly sounds.

"Please…..Nicky….please….." Jeff groaned, only having gotten as far as the hallway outside his bedroom at this point. His back met the wall next to the linen closet and Nick's mouth disappeared. "Wha-? No!" Jeff whined. "OH….oh…ok…yeah…..absolutely yeah…..please…." he mumbled out while Nick tugged his jeans down over his hips and took him in his mouth with greedy lips. Eyes still heavily lidded, Jeff caught their reflection in the full length mirror on the bathroom door at the end of the hallway. He was instantly harder and his hips jerked when he realized he could see it all…he could see all of Nick on his knees between Jeff's legs, his tanned hands on Jeff's pale hips, sinking down on Jeff repeatedly. It was like a kick in the chest and he was on fire from the inside out. Looking up at Jeff, Nick's eyes then shot to the mirror and caught Jeff's wrecked appearance and he grinned, his mouth still snuggly over Jeff's cock, working it for all he was worth until his jaw started to ache.

"Nicky….can't….anymore…gonna come, babe…..please…..oh God, please….. Ughhh!" Jeff grunted, tugging on Nick's hair, feeling his whole body tense as his release shot out of him. Nick took it all, swallowing Jeff down and making him moan wantonly again. He kept his eyes on Jeff's the whole time, making sure he took every last drop Jeff offered. He heard Jeff breathe out a huge sigh and his knees started to buckle. He pulled off, licking his lips and watched Jeff's head lean back against the wall again. "Damn you're so fucking good at that, baby…." He panted out, still leaning on the wall. "It's embarrassing how fast you make me come…..Jesus, Nicky…"

"Honey! I'm home! What are you doing here, anyway, shouldn't you be at…oh shit…..um…." David called out from the front door. Jeff's eyes flew open wide and Nick's head turned quickly to see Jeff's roommate at the door . "Sorry dude….I'll just uh…yeah…." He said, backing out the door and closing it again. Within a few seconds the doorbell rang and Jeff and Nick both let out a big laugh, Nick standing again and Jeff pulling his jeans back into place.

"You're amazing…..and I love you." Jeff said, kissing Nick quickly with a big smile. It secretly thrilled him that he could taste himself on Nick's lips. He skittered to the front door and pulled it open, grabbing his roommate in a huge hug.

"David….always good to have you back….even unexpectedly." Jeff laughed, his face quite red now.

"I figured you'd be at work, so I didn't bother to call when I got an earlier flight." David said, his own face covered in a blush. "Nick….good to see you, man. I hope things are ok now….I mean, from the looks of things, I'm assuming you've worked everything out….and then some?" He grinned.

"Yeah…about that." Nick said, eyes downcast. "Things are a little….strained…right now." He grabbed David's bag from the entry and hauled it into the apartment for him. "Have a seat….we'll fill you in on what's going on. And then please….try not to hate me too much." Nick said, his eyes sad.

"Not your fault, Nicky….nobody's going to hate you." Jeff said, hugging him again.

They all plopped down on the living room sofa and loveseat and Nick and Jeff began to explain everything that was going on with Nick's dad.

* * *

The minute the door clicked shut, Blaine jumped up out of his chair and ran into the living room behind the sofa. He knew he was in trouble, and Kurt was hot on his heels. They stood on opposite sides of the sofa, eyeing each other shrewdly, yet grinning like little kids. One of them would move around the sofa and the other would mirror the actions, staying the same distance apart at all times.

"You little shit! You sat there, giving me 'looks' and making me crazy under the table while I was eating with my DAD and CAROLE right there! You knew what you were doing!" Kurt growled out, attempting to look angry, but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, Kurt!" Blaine whined. "Wait…no I'm not!" he laughed, then ran to the kitchen and played the same game around the island. They circled it a few times, each keeping their eye on the other, mirroring their steps and giving each other cagey looks and grins.

"I will catch you, and then you're in trouble, Blaine!" Kurt threatened.

"Oooooh…look how scared I am! I'm trembling….big, bad Kurt's gonna get me!" Blaine squealed as Kurt lunged over the counter. Blaine took off again, running around the table now and laughing like a little girl. On his way past the counter, he grabbed the bag he'd brought the previous day and took the cuffs out behind his back. Keeping eye contact with Kurt, he snapped them in place, only momentarily giving thought to the hope that the keys were still in the bag where he'd left them.

"When I get ahold of you, Blaine Anderson, I'm gonna…." Kurt began.

"Gonna what? Yell at me from a distance? Refuse to eat my pancakes anymore? Kiss me, now that I can't touch you?" Blaine teased, turning slowly to the side so Kurt could see that he had snapped the cuffs on. The sight nearly knocked the breath out of Kurt. Wow that was kinky…and hot…and whoa, it was time to turn on the a/c apparently. It just got quite warm in here.

Blaine backed away from Kurt into the living room and when Kurt rounded the corner, stalking like a cat, he didn't run away. Kurt approached him slowly, hands on his hips, and a distrustful look on his face.

"What are you playing at, Anderson?" he said, cautiously.

"Done playing tag…now I wanna play something more fun?" Blaine said softly, teasing Kurt.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, probably not anything that requires me to use my arms and hands."

Kurt backed Blaine up to the sofa and when his knees hit the furniture, he gave Blaine's chest a tap and pushed him to sit down. Kurt put his knees on the edge of the sofa between Blaine's legs and leaned in, placing his hands on the sofa back near Blaine's head. He never took his eyes off of Blaine for a second, but leaned in and brushed their noses together. Blaine was sure he was going to combust.

"Don't tease, Kurt. I'm dying here. Don't make me beg?" Blaine whined.

"What is it that you want?"

"Kiss me…just sit down and kiss me for God's sake. I need to feel you…."

Feeling more in charge than he had in a long, long time, Kurt moved his knees to the outside of Blaine's thighs and sat down, straddling the man's lap. His hands were still resting on the back of the sofa and he leaned in to kiss Blaine with a grin and a giggle.

"You taste like syrup…and blueberries….and EVIL!" Kurt shrieked, leaning in to tickle Blaine in every place he thought the man might be sensitive. Blaine let out a series of whimpers and cries, then was reduced to begging Kurt to stop.

"Please….I can't breathe….it's not fair…my hands! Oh my God, Kurt…stop!" he laughed, falling over trying to get away from the playful nymph on his lap. Kurt wouldn't let him go though, and he continued to poke and tickle Blaine until they were both laughing and panting and had to come up for air. Kurt smiled down into Blaine's eyes, loving their amber and honey color, and for a while all he could do was stare.

"What?" Blaine finally said.

"Your eyes….they're just….so pretty. Is pretty an ok word to use?" Kurt asked.

"MY eyes? Kurt….the very first thing that knocked me off my feet about you was your eyes. They're the reason I sat there all stupefied and dumbfounded. I was just blown away by…..you. Everything about you. And when you grinned at me, Kurt….wow. It was kind of like the cartoons when all the fireworks go off and the stars start exploding and everything is perfect….and then you were gone."

"But I'm here now…we're both here now." Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine fully on the lips.

"We are….can you do that again?" Blaine grinned, eyes falling shut. And so he did. Kurt was still straddling his hips, but now Blaine was almost flat on the sofa. The softest hands Blaine had ever felt were on his face, grasping at his hair and Kurt was nibbling on his earlobe. He even dipped down to Blaine's collarbone for a minute which sent Blaine into a spiral of pure lust. Kurt's chest was flush with Blaine's and they continued the soft, unhurried kisses until Kurt suddenly sat up and began to move away with an odd look in his eyes.

"What…Kurt, wait…what's wrong?" Blaine said, unsettled.

"I'm….I need to…um…back off a bit." Kurt said, blushing now. One glance at Kurt's jeans and Blaine knew why.

"Do you need to…or do you want to…. or do you think I want you to?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't know, maybe all of the above?" Kurt replied shyly, not wanting to make eye contact with Blaine now.

"Kurt…please…look at me. I can't hurt you, I'd NEVER hurt you….I can't even touch you right now. You're safe here, in your own home, with someone who wants you to do anything you want to do…as long as you're comfortable with it. So I'm asking you…no…pleading with you. Don't run…don't stop this." Blaine said with so much emotion that it hurt Kurt's heart.

"But Blaine, if things….it could get…to be...more…than you want. I don't want you to NOT tell me to stop or be able to back off because of the cuffs. I don't want to push too far."

"Kurt, listen to me. Look me in the eyes, ok?" Blaine said sternly. Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's, weary of what was coming next. "Kurt, right now my heart is damn near beating out of my chest. I want you to touch me. I NEED you to touch me, Kurt. I've wanted it for so long it's painful. Not just today, not just now, but the very first time I saw you outside that coffee shop….and the first night we sat together on my sofa and talked. All I wanted was to touch you…to feel all of that beautiful skin, to kiss those amazingly pink lips. Anything you want to do, Kurt, is ok with me. Short of chopping me up with a meat cleaver, I'm fully on board! Please….Kurt. Do what you want. I'm ok with it." Blaine said with so much sincerity that Kurt was at a loss for words.

He just stared into Blaine's eyes, hoping he saw there what he was feeling inside. Gone were his doubts and fears for the moment. Kurt knew the only reason he'd pulled away was that he didn't want Blaine to know that he was getting too turned on. He didn't want Blaine to FEEL that he was getting too turned on, but much to his surprise, as he was moving to pull away, he realized that Blaine was aroused as well, and it was something Kurt hadn't felt in so long. He wasn't sure how to handle it, and it scared him.

But Blaine was right. He didn't have anything to fear. Blaine couldn't touch him. He was here, in a safe place where he was totally comfortable, and he wanted more than anything to touch Blaine and explore him. And so he would. Leaning back down, he kissed Blaine softly at first, but as the minutes passed, the kisses became more ardent, more heated, more forceful. They were both panting when Kurt's hips snapped forward and ground against Blaine's crotch. The sound that erupted from Blaine's throat was that of a wounded animal. It both startled and thrilled Kurt, so he didn't it again.

"Christ, Kurt…this is me begging you…don't stop what you're doing. Please…I'm but a simple man with simple needs and right now I need, more than anything, for you to rock those beautiful hips against me again….please….don't stop" he moaned.

Kurt was euphoric. He was doing this. He'd turned Blaine on…Blaine, the most adorable, handsome, talented and sweet man he'd ever known, was writhing under him, begging, and Kurt had made it happen.

"Blaine…if I keep this up, we'll both…."

"God YES, I know, Kurt…please…..PLEASE!" Blaine whimpered. Kurt let his body go a bit lax and laid over Blaine, slowly rutting against him, both men now turned on so much it nearly hurt, but the pain….there was so damn much pleasure in the pain. "More…..faster, baby, please…." Blaine begged in Kurt's ear. Kurt whimpered. "Kurt….y'ok?" Blaine breathed out, barely able to speak, but worried about that whimper.

"You….you just…you said…" Kurt mumbled, his face still buried in Blaine's neck, kissing and licking, softly biting. "You called me …..baby…." he breathed, seductively, although Blaine was sure that's not how Kurt meant it to sound.

"Does that …..does it bother you?"

"Oh my GOD, no…..turns me on even…..oh shit….even more….God Blaine…" he panted.

Kurt continued to grind their hips together, his pace faster now, and he was nibbling on Blaine's neck, sucking little spots that made Blaine gasp, then blowing cool air on them. He knew he was close…he was just so damn close, but he didn't want to finish before Blaine. A few more thrusts and he would be physically unable to stop himself from coming, and he blurted out a string of words that made Blaine crazy, sending him over the edge as well.

"I can't…Blaine…I'm….so…fucking close…please…don't make me….Blaine….shit…shit….come with me, Blaine!" Kurt ground out through gritted teeth, leaning down, biting Blaine on the shoulder, thankfully, over his button up that was still hanging loosely around his torso. Blaine bucked up under him, hard, nearly unseating Kurt, and the noises that escaped him were enough to send another shot of pleasure through Kurt's body.

Panting heavily he collapsed on Blaine's chest, unable to move, feeling like his legs were made of Jello.

"I'll move…I promise…in a minute, when I can feel my lower extremities…." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Don't…don't move. Stay here with me." He said, but Kurt saw the look on his face. He winced about something.

"What….what's wrong? I'm crushing you, aren't I? I'm sorry…." Kurt said, pushing up from his warm and comfy spot.

"No…it's not that…Kurt, it's not you, it's….can you…now that we're…um….the keys for these, please?" Blaine stuttered out, nodding to the bag, clearly uncomfortable.

"OH! Oh…yes…sorry!" Kurt said, grabbing the bag from the table and taking the keys out. When Blaine turned around for Kurt to unlock him, Kurt gasped.

"BLAINE! Oh my God, no…we're not…we can't use these. Don't ever put them on again…look at your wrists!" Kurt said, very upset. Blaine's wrists were red and they looked quite painful. Clearly the cuffs had been digging into his skin and left marks….deep marks. Kurt was mortified.

"No….it's ok, Kurt. Really….I can honestly say that I wasn't aware of any pain until 20 seconds ago." Blaine grinned.

"It's not ok….Blaine, it's not. I'll just have to learn to….to be ok…with it. I won't have you being hurt this way. Those are going to bruise!" he wailed, feeling miserable.

"It'll be so worth it, though." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes adoringly. "God you're amazing, Kurt. I don't know if it's appropriate to thank someone for making you mess your own skivvies, but I will….that was incredible. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen, Kurt Hummel. Did you know your eyes change colors when you come?" Blaine said in a low, sexy voice into Kurt's ear.

"They DO NOT!" Kurt gasped, his face 8 shades of red now.

"Oh, baby, but they do, and it's fantastic…." He whispered.

Kurt blushed and fled to the restroom. Blaine giggled and went to run his wrists under cold water. NOW they were getting somewhere.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N - I'm not big on starting a chapter with an apology for how long it's taken me to update. In fact, it really bugs me to death when every chapter of a story is started like that. But, that being said, I know it's been a LONG time since I updated. I have many reasons, but no excuses. I was out of town acting like a teenager, singing and dancing with Darren, three times in 30 days. One of those was a road trip with a group of girls that are out of this world...that weekend being one of the very best in my memory. Got to meet the man himself, and who can ask for more than that? On top of that, we've moved, so I was packing up my house and carting things around, and my daughter had her tonsils and adenoids out, so ...yeah, it's been a bit hectic this last month or so. Those are my reasons :) **

**Also, I want to take a minute to thank everyone who has followed along, favorited, whatever. Especially the DAMs :) (Darren's Awesome Misfits on facebook, check it out. Coolest group of fangirls / guys you've ever wanted to be a part of!) You guys have gotten me back where I need to be with your encouragement. Every time one of the notifications pops up in my email I still get that rush, and it's been a much needed jolt recently. Thanks for hanging around and sticking with it! **

**Finally, this is totally un-beta'd...all mistakes are mine. I own only the OCs. Bear with me while I slip back into the groove of writing ;) Hugs all around. Rest in peace, Cory. **

**CHAPTER 43**

Their first stop was to the cell store to get Jeff a new phone. In fact, Nick got himself a new phone as well and had both of their contacts ported over. One never knew how David Duval was going to take the news of his son's impending resignation, and since his cell phone was through the company, he felt safer having done it. Jeff spent the ride to the airport making phone calls. His first call was to his mom, but he got her voicemail. She probably didn't recognize the number and didn't bother to answer. He left her a message explaining that it was him and asking her to call before they got on the plane.

His second call was to Ms. Inselmann, asking if she had any news on the email situation, and apologizing for breaking down on her in her office that morning. She, in turn, apologized to him again and again for having to even have the conversation to begin with. Her voice was full of empathy and sadness for him, and he felt sure that if there was anything to be done, that she'd do it for him. Unfortunately, there was no information yet on who had sent the email.

He then called his friend Jake from the theater company and told him he would not be at rehearsal for a bit, and told him if he found it necessary to write him out and / or recast him, that he was absolutely understanding of it. Jake assured him that his spot was safe, and told him of a few things they actually were changing, which would set their schedule back a bit anyway, so he wasn't overly worried about Jeff's leave of absence.

When Nick's phone rang in the middle of the conversation with Jake, Jeff was unable to keep his concentration on his own conversation. The look on Nick's face, his short questions and remarks and his suddenly tense body language were a giant red flag. Finally Jeff gave up and told Jake he'd have to call him back, disconnecting his own call and listening to Nick more intently.

"…and you're sure she's ok? You're certain? I'm positive that there's no point in me telling you how unhappy I'll be if I find that this was something to do with my father, is that clear? Ok. Yes, I'd very much like for you to stay there until you hear from me. Yes, ask her to call him as soon as she's able. We'll be there shortly. No, no, I'm certain he won't hear of it, and it's absolutely no problem. Thank you." He said, looking grim, then suddenly making a U-turn in the middle of a busy roadway that scared the living shit out of Jeff.

"Should I guesssssss….or….?" Jeff said, looking a bit strained. Nick was silent. "Nicky?" he asked, getting more and more uptight.

"I need you to listen to me…listen to everything I say before you freak out, ok? Promise me?" Nick asked, never taking his eyes off the road. He was driving very fast now, and Jeff inadvertently pulled on his seatbelt to make sure it was secure.

"Nicky, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Jeff demanded.

"She is fine. Nothing major has happened. Very MINOR cuts and bruises, ok?" he said, quietly.

"NICKY….I swear to God, tell me….."

"Your mom was in an accident on her way home from school. It just happened, not 10 minutes ago. That was Vince on the phone, my security guy, and he is with her. He said she is fine, alert, speaking and making jokes, so I told him to have her call you as soon as she's able so you can hear for yourself that she's –"

"I will KILL him if he has anything to do with this, and I will do it with a clear conscience. Nicky, I love you more than you know, but I cannot and will not stand by for this!" Jeff choked out. His fists were balled up and his knuckles were white. He was visibly shaking and staring out the front windshield not saying another word.

"If I find out he had anything to do with it, I'll kill him myself, Jeff, mark my words." Nick gritted out through clenched teeth. Neither said anything more until they were at the hospital and rushing inside.

* * *

"Baby, look, I'm FINE. Fine! Right as rain. It was an accident. Poor thing, she has to be 112 if she's a day! Will you go find her room and check on her for me? I hope she's doing alright. She was very shaken up and truth be told I'm a bit surprised that she wasn't hurt worse. I guess there's something to be said about those little old ladies driving big old cars, huh?" Caroline said, cracking a grin at Jeff, who was still tense. Jeff had not let go of her hand since the minute they walked into the ER, and Nick was pretty sure her fingers were probably bruised because of Jeff's death grip.

Caroline had a bruise across her shoulder and chest forming from the seatbelt, as well as a cut on her left leg where the door had been dented in, but she wasn't complaining at all, and true to Nick's report, she was cracking jokes and more concerned for the other woman involved in the wreck. Apparently an elderly woman had run a red light and slammed into Caroline's car in an intersection. Thankfully, she wasn't going that fast to begin with, or the damage would have been much worse. Jeff was, finally, satisfied that this was not David Duval's doing, and was breathing normally again.

"Go on now, just head on to Nick's, Jeffrey. Don't make me tell you again. I'm fine. You have a plane waiting on you if I'm not mistaken?" she said.

"Mom, I'm not leaving you in the hospital! How are you going to get home? What if you need me? I'll just go later…like in a week or so when you're better or…." He began.

"Absolutely not! Jeff, honey, look at me. I'm fine. They did their tests and all is well. I have a bruise and a little cut. You shouldn't make anyone wait on us. I'll call your Aunt Lorraine to come and get me and –" Caroline said.

"With all due respect, Ms. Caroline, there is no way I'm leaving you here. Jeff and I will wait until they release you and see you safely home. I won't have it any other way, so there's no use in arguing. Jeff will tell you that I'm quite stubborn, not to mention very used to getting my way." Nick smiled at her.

"You boys!" she sighed. "Alright, but make sure you get in touch with Gram, Jeff. She'll be worried if we don't keep her updated. She'll try to come down here and we all know how that will go over!" she said, and they all rolled their eyes.

"I'm afraid to ask how your car is, Ms. Caroline?" Nick asked, slyly.

"Well, if you look at it from the passenger side, it's top notch, honey!" she laughed.

"And the other side?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm, it didn't fare as well. She's insured though, so it'll be fixed, I'm sure."

"What if they total it?" Jeff asked, worried now. "I should leave you my keys for my car, in case you need to go somewhere while I'm gone. I don't want you stranded at home if they don't offer you a rental car."

"I guess that's possible. It's pretty messed up, and it IS and older car. I'm not worried. I'll work something out, but I wouldn't mind having a key for yours just in case, sweets." She said, using the name she called him as a child. He smiled at her, blushing, because she'd used the name in front of Nick. Nick was oblivious, apparently, watching the commercials on the T.V. and allowing them their privacy.

"Oooh! Maybe I'll get one of those if they total my car!" Caroline laughed, spotting a commercial for new cars.

"Mom, they only give you what your old car was worth. I don't see it happening!" Jeff laughed along with her.

"Oh, a girl can dream, right?" she said, turning to Jeff. "Ok, I'm very serious. I know that Nick has some things he wants to speak with his family about today. We discussed it this morning while he was visiting and I think it's important for you to allow him to do what he needs to do. I don't want you hanging around here with your ol' mom when there's nothing wrong with me! Go with Nick, say your peace, and go to New York. Spend some time with Nick and Blaine. There's certainly nothing keeping you here. Does the school have your new cell number?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I gave it to them. I don't know, mom…"

"Go, and that's an order from your mother. I know you love me, and it does my heart good to know I'm still important to you, but everything's fine." She smiled, kissing the top of his hair as he leaned his head down on the bed next to her.

"Jeff, I have to make a phone call…I'll be right back, ok?" Nick said, heading out into the hallway.

"So….mom. Do you like him?" Jeff asked when Nick was out of the room.

"Well, honey, I've only just met him. He seems very polite, and he was justifiably embarrassed about the towel incident in the hall, so I know he has some morals about him…." She said, laughing at Jeff's blushing cheeks.

"Mom!" he stage whispered.

"Honey, I think he's delightful. Truly I do. I don't know him well enough to say he's absolutely the one for you, but I know he makes you happy, and there is not much more that a mother can ask for when it comes to her only son. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, and I am really enjoying that smile that seems to be on your face a lot more often. I think he seems like he has a good head on his shoulders. He's very polite. He's witty and charming, and he made points with Gram by bringing flowers for her!" she laughed. "I'm not even going to venture into the 'wealthy' conversation, because I know it doesn't mean any more to you than it does to me. Even without a cent, he'd be a keeper, Jeffrey. I do like him, and I absolutely adore the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is watching. Hold on to him, baby. I think you found a keeper." She said, smiling at her son. He squeezed her fingers once again and gave her the biggest, cheesiest smile he could muster.

"I love him, mom….so much. I want this to work out so badly, I really do. But this thing with his father…I can't be the reason for family struggles, mom. I can't be the reason that holidays aren't fun anymore. I don't want to be the person at the table causing everyone to be tense at Thanksgiving. It's not fair to him, or to his mom and siblings. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I think that's a decision for Nick to make, honey, not for you to make. It's his father, it's his family. If he chooses to stay in the relationship with you despite what his father has done, then it's his right and his choice. It's not fair for you to take that choice away from him. Reverse the situation and see how you'd feel? Although I can't imagine ever being that hateful of a human being, if I were trying to run Nick away, would you be ok with him calling it quits and giving you no say in the matter?" Caroline asked him.

"I suppose not. I just…God, mom, he's just…he's such an amazing person, and I hate that we're in this situation. It's just not fair to him. I hate seeing him so upset." Jeff said, saddened by his thoughts.

Just then, Nick strode through the door, the doctor following closely behind.

"Well, Mrs. Sterling, your x-rays have come back and there doesn't seem to be anything broken. The bruising will be worse tomorrow and you will, undoubtedly, be in more pain than you are right now. I'm happy to send you home with a prescription for pain medication if you'd like. I'd advise it, as that's going to be a nasty bruise on your shoulder and chest. If you feel up to going back to work on Monday, that should be fine, but if you don't, I'm quite comfortable telling you to take it easy for a few extra days and I'll send you off with a doctor's note saying as much. Sometimes the real discomfort doesn't set in fully for a day or so. Other than that, you are free to go. I'm assuming these young men are quite capable of seeing you home?" he asked, smiling.

"Absolutely, sir. We'll see that she gets home and takes it easy." Jeff said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're quite lucky, Mrs. Sterling. Had the driver of the other vehicle been going the speed limit, things may have ended up much differently. I'm glad that you were wearing your seatbelt. That, too, saved you some injury." The doctor said, handing over Caroline's release papers and a prescription for pain medication.

"Are you allowed to tell me her condition, Doctor? I know you can't go into any detail, but the poor little thing was so shaken up at the scene, I felt terrible for her. She just kept crying and telling me how sorry she was!" Caroline asked.

"I don't think it's against any rules for me to tell you that she's doing fine. She'll probably stay overnight and be released tomorrow. It's very kind of you to ask. Most people wouldn't." he smiled.

"Mom's not most people, that's for sure." Jeff chimed in. "Ok, let's get you home!"

"Sounds good, baby."

"I'm telling you for the very last time to get your butt out of my house, Jeffrey Sterling! I will not say it again, and you are NOT too big for me to turn over my knee, young man!" Caroline said, grumbling. "You're making me insane hovering around here! I'm fine, I don't need you to be here. Gram's perfectly capable of anything I need. I'll call you later. Now go!"

"You just want me to leave so you can go for a spin in that car, don't you try to fool me! I don't think you should be out-"

"Don't you tell ME what you think I should be doing! Insolent child…did you see that car, Jeffrey? Nicholas has superb taste, and he was sweet enough to let me drive this thing until mine's fixed, so please allow me the little joys in life! Now get out!" she laughed.

"I blame YOU for this, Duval!" Jeff cringed. "You're an enabler!"

Nick just smiled and winked at Caroline. "She's a grown woman, and she wants to go for a drive in a sweet car. You're being unreasonable, babe!" he grinned.

"Don't you 'babe' me, mister…" Jeff grumbled again, leaning down to kiss his mom and Gram goodbye. "Ok, I'm going, but I swear, if you need me, you better call me, mom!"

"I will…don't you worry. You're a good boy, Jeffrey. Go have a good time in the big city. Take care of my baby, Nicholas!" she yelled as they went out the door.

"You didn't have to rent this car for her, you know." Jeff said, and it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hmmm?" Nick answered, passing the car in the driveway.

"Don't give me that shit, Nicky…."

"She liked it on the TV, you heard her! She's the mother of the love of my life, I want to make her happy!" he grinned like a fool.

"Well, she's going to be sorely disappointed when her car is fixed and she has to go back to…..NICKY!" Jeff yelled, spying the shit eating grin on his lover's face.

"Yes, love of my life?" he laughed.

"You bought it for her, didn't you?! Oh my God, you're such a …..I can't believe you….NICKY!" Jeff huffed out, exasperated.

"God you're hot when you're flustered." Nick whispered, leaning over to kiss Jeff soundly on the mouth as they got in the car to leave. "I think I may have to find out what this 'mile high club' is all about." He said, raising his eyebrows at Jeff. Jeff couldn't hold back the grin on his face if his life depended on it.

* * *

Dinner with Kurt's family was a hoot. The restaurant Kurt chose was near the Dive. They had passed it the previous night on their way home and commented on the place, thinking they should try it. Now they had a reason. The food was good, authentic Italian, and the prices were fair, and since Burt insisted on paying, they were both glad for that. The company was top notch, and Blaine felt, for the first time in a long time, comfortable and almost as if he were with people he'd known all his life. Dinners with his own family were few and far between, and they were never, ever, as laid back and full of hilarity as the Hummel dinner was.

Afterward, when Blaine and Finn were standing to leave and thanking Burt for dinner, Rachel suggested that they all go to the Dive for a little bit. Kurt wasn't sure how Burt would handle it, although he knew right off that Carol would thoroughly enjoy herself. Finn was all for it, clearly knowing the Hummels better than Blaine did, but Blaine's face was a mixture of unease and anxiety.

"What's the matter, kid, you don't want Kurt's old man hanging around your job?" Burt grinned.

"No sir, it's not that at all, it's just….they're um, a bit….rowdy? I'd hate for something to offend you, and I can almost certainly guarantee that something…or someone, will." Blaine said, grimacing, and thinking of Davina, among others.

"I think I can handle it. If Kurt was ok there last night, then I'm sure I'll be ok…as long as it's alright with you that we go? I don't want to make you nervous while you're working? Or, you know, if your other boyfriend shows up or something?" Burt said without so much as a smirk.

"Oh no, I won't be nervous or anyth-…wait, what? Other boyfriend? Oh no…no no no, Mr. Hummel, I'd never….I'm not, believe me, it's not that, it's just that…oh nevermind. Let's just go and get this over with. I have the feeling you'll be wishing you'd gone home later on when they all get crazy, but what the hell, you only live once, right?" Blaine laughed. Burt did too, and Blaine just shook his head, knowing that Burt had been giving him a hard time on purpose.

"Kurt, are you ok with going?" Blaine asked, a little worried. Two nights in a row might be a bit much for anyone to handle.

"I'll give it a shot, and I'll probably hang around in the back with my dad and Carole. I don't think for one minute that Rachel will hang back, but we'll see." He smiled, a little hesitant. "If it gets too bad, we'll just go and I'll text you, ok?"

"Ok, babe…but please, don't push yourself. You did so well last night and I was…I AM so proud of you!" Blaine smiled at him, beaming. "But it was nowhere near as fun as this morning, baby…." He whispered into Kurt's ear as they strolled down the dark New York street. He felt and heard Kurt's quick intake of breath and turned to smile at him, biting his lip. "Now that….I'm way more than proud of you for that, Kurt." He said, winking. Kurt was blushing now, and Burt turned his head and cleared his throat loudly, giving them a look.

"Yeah, yeah, dad, keep walking old man!" Kurt teased him. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out to check the text message, seeing that it was from Hunter. He replied and it buzzed again. "Blaine…do you mind if I….I mean, if I were to…nevermind." He said, and kept walking, bumping shoulders with Blaine.

"Tell me, what is it?" Blaine said, grinning now.

"It's just that Hunter just stopped over to the apartment, and as he was getting out of the cab, Sebastian was going in with a guy…a guy that wasn't him, and…"

"Ask him to meet you here. Yes, Kurt, it's fine…really, he's your friend, and it sounds like he needs you, and he probably needs to get away from the apartment, so he won't want to meet you back there. What?" Blaine asked, because Kurt was giving him the strangest look.

"You're one of a kind, you know that?" Kurt smiled lovingly at him. "How many other guys would tell their boyfriend to ask a guy, a gay guy, a gay guy who's a model, to come out with them without hesitation. It didn't even cross your mind, did it?" Kurt smiled again.

"Maybe…" Blaine blushed. "But Kurt, we have nothing if we don't have trust. I trust you. If you didn't want to be with me, you'd tell me. I would hope that it would be _before_ you moved on to someone else, but I don't see you asking Hunter to come and hang out as a threat. If I should, you can feel free to correct me at any time?" he said, eyes wide and showing a bit of uncertainty now, even if only teasingly.

"You're pretty awesome, Mr. Anderson, do you know that?" Kurt said softly.

"You're pretty awesome, too, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said back, smiling.

"I like you, too, Blaine!" Burt yelled from in front of them. Kurt just rolled his eyes as Blaine blushed like a schoolgirl.

"At least he likes you." Kurt whispered, snickering. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Tell me again why I thought this would be a good idea?" Kurt asked, skirting around the table in the rear of the bar to place his back to the wall. There were so many people there tonight. He thought last night was crowded? Wow, this was packed.

Burt was in awe. He understood, now, why Blaine had warned him, and he was almost wishing he'd taken the boy's advice and just headed home. This was crazy! He figured he was prepared for all things "gay" after raising Kurt. He was mistaken. Sure, Kurt was gay, and maybe his clothing choices were a bit flamboyant, but they were nothing, absolutely NOTHING, like what he was seeing here tonight. Clearly he wasn't one to judge, but he wouldn't even know where to begin if he was going to. Carole had to resist the urge to grab her cell phone and take pictures more than once, and Rachel was acting as if this was a normal Friday night, which perplexed both Carole and Burt.

Kurt's phone buzzed and the message was from Hunter stating that he was in the bar, and he was looking for Kurt. Kurt directed him their way and then stood on the rungs of the chair in order to be seen, watching Hunter make his way over.

"Hey, Kurt!" he said, loudly, though not excitedly. Kurt understood why. From his description, the hottie in the black t-shirt was back in Seb's apartment and Hunter was undeniably hurt. In his mind, what they had was special. Clearly he and Seb weren't on the same page, and it was disheartening to say the very least.

"Hunter, this is my dad, Burt Hummel, and my step mom, Carole. And this is my best friend Rachel. She's the one that talked me into coming to New York and she let me sleep on her sofa until I found my own place." Kurt explained. Niceties were exchanged and Rachel headed for the front of the bar near the stage when the band started to play.

"You wanna head up there?" Hunter asked Kurt.

"No…I'm….I'm just fine right here." Kurt laughed nervously. "Last night was enough for me. Sitting up on the stage is much different than being down here in the action!" Kurt smiled. "But don't let me keep you from going up there if you want to!" he added quickly.

Hunter declined, and then headed to the bar for a drink. Making his way back over, he spotted Kurt speaking with another man at their table that he wasn't familiar with. Kurt introduced them as he walked up.

"Hunter, this is Kyle Raymond. His mother owns the building I live in. Hunter is a friend of a ….erm…someone else I know, Kyle. I'm rather surprised you two haven't crossed paths." Kurt muttered under his breath. "Just, you know, in the building…" he trailed off as both men gave him a questioning look.

"At the risk of sounding like an idiot, Kyle, do you come here often?" Kurt said, laughing.

"No, I've only been here twice in all the time I've lived in New York. I can to see Blaine play a couple of times, but that's it. My friend wanted to come tonight, but on the way over to see you we got separated, and I don't see him. I was going to introduce you guys. Another time I guess!" he said, clearly happy to be there with his friend. Kurt wondered if the guy was JUST a friend or not? Good for Kyle, though, he thought.

Kurt returned from the bar a little while later with Hunter stuck to him like glue. The two men had to wait in line for a bit to get their drinks and they were clearly new meat, individuals hitting on them left and right, and it made Kurt super anxious. Hunter stepped in several times to settle Kurt and he was proud of how Kurt was handling the situation. At least he didn't look like he was going to pass out as he may have before. Knowing the things he knew about Kurt now was an eye opening experience. He may not have what he wanted with Sebastian, but at least he didn't have to deal with what Kurt had with his ex.

Upon their return, Kurt found Carole seated, rather uncomfortably, on his father's lap of all places. They were both perched precariously on a single barstool and Burt looked like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Carole just snickered at Kurt's look of concern.

"He's been hit on twice since you left and he's a bit out of sorts, Kurt. He'll be fine." Carole said, giggling and winking at the two boys who were now laughing outright. "I think it may be time for us to head home if you don't mind. I'm not sure this is the scene your dad was expecting!" she said cheerily.

"If you wait until I finish this drink I'll head out with you. I don't want to just….." Kurt said, trailing off, and staring out into the crowd.

"Kurt? Hey, kiddo, you ok?" Burt said, concerned. Kurt didn't answer and didn't even look his way. "KURT!" Burt tried again, and this time, Kurt turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Uh huh?" he said uncertainly.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Hunter asked.

"I….I thought I saw someone. I'm fine….really. You know what, I'm not thirsty anymore, and I think I'm ready to go home as well." Kurt said, eyes darting around the room quickly.

"Kurt?" Hunter asked, concerned with his friend's suddenly change.

"Hunter, I don't want to run out on you. Don't think you have to leave just because I am. Rachel is staying and waiting for Finn and Blaine is here if you want to hang out." Kurt offered.

"No…Kurt, I think I'd rather see you home. You're kinda freaking me out a little bit. You sure you're ok?" Hunter asked again.

"Yeah...um…sure. I just wanna head home. Just tired I think." Kurt answered. "I'll just text Blaine and let him know we're going."

_12:20 a from Kurt: Hey, we're heading home. Not feeling so great. Please call me when you get home. _

_12:21 a from Kurt: Scratch that. Call me when you're leaving work, please. And get a cab for me? I know, I'm crazy, just….be careful getting home and let me know when you're on your way, ok?_

_1:02 a from Kurt: I was hoping I'd caught you before your break and you'd get my message. Apparently not. Ok, well, I hope the rest of the night is…what? Fun? Quick? Not filled with groping? I'll talk to you soon. _

_2:37 a from Kurt: Blaine. Seriously, please just set my mind at ease and tell me you're on your way…you got my message…go to hell. Say something, ok? Tonight was….something weird happened and I need to hear from you, ok? Please? _

_3:32 a from Kurt: I've moved past concern and I'm getting a little upset now. Just asking for you to let me know that all is well. Miss you. _

_4:10 a from Kurt: No longer upset. Truly peeved now. Is a text message that hard? Blaine….I'm just worried, please say something. You're not answering your phone either. What gives? _

* * *

"Good morning, Pretty Boy." Nick smiled, lazy eyes drooping, a silly love sick look plastered on his face.

"Mmhmmm…if you say so" Jeff muttered from under the covers, his face half obscured by a fluffy pillow. "Don't wanna get up yet…" he whined.

"We have time. Are you hungry? I'll have breakfast sent up?"

"Only if you are…don't wanna eat alone…." Jeff muttered back. "Wait…sent up?" Jeff said, peeking out from the pillow covering his face. "Like room service?"

"Yeah, kinda…I guess?" Nick said, shrugging. "You know I don't cook much…and I'm hardly ever here, so there's no food unless I give them notice I'm coming for longer than a day or two."

"Might have been good for you to mention you have an apartment in Chicago, Nicky. Seriously, babe? Anything else I should know?" Jeff smiled. "I mean, you could be keeping your other toys here and I don't think I'm down with that…" he grinned, and Nick slapped him in the head with a pillow.

"I might have toys here, but they're the kind of toys I'm more than happy to share with you, baby. I didn't know you were into that kinda thing, though, so…." Nick said with a smirk, which earned him a smack in the head with a pillow as well. "So…food?" he prompted again.

"I dunno. I don't think I can eat, Nicky. My stomach is already flipping around. Meeting your family this morning is a bit overwhelming. I'm sort of thinking I may want to stay here while you go…."

"No! I want them to meet you. It's important for them to see you, in person, for who you are. Don't be nervous. My dad is the only asshole, and he won't lay all that out with mom there. And she's dying to meet you…and Bailey, too, but I'm not sure she'll be back in time. Please, babe…just go with me?" Nick begged.

With a deep sign and slumped shoulders, Jeff agreed. He climbed out of bed and shifted over to the windows looking out over the lake and whispered "Goodbye cruel world!" to himself.

"I heard that!" Nick laughed. "It'll be fine. Don't get yourself all worked up!"

"Easy for YOU to say."

* * *

Kurt felt like hell. He'd finally fallen asleep around 6 a.m. and now someone was knocking on the door. What time was it? Jesus, his head hurt. Rolling over, he had a split second thought that he was on the sofa and not in his bed before he fell off the edge and landed in a heap on the floor.

"This is becoming a habit." He muttered. "Oh my GOD, ok, I'm coming, stop banging!" he yelled at the door. Pulling the door open, he found a freshly showered and shaved Blaine staring at him with a huge smile and silly puppy dog eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel!" he greeted Kurt, clearly more awake than Kurt was. Through his brain haze, Kurt was aware that he wasn't ok with their situation right now, but he couldn't think of why.

"Yeah, I guess, what time is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's 10:30! Did you forget? You obviously forgot." Blaine said, his eyes a bit dejected. Kurt gave him a look that said he had no idea what he was talking about. "We're supposed to meet Coop for breakfast?" Blaine reminded him.

"Oh. OH! Oh shit! Blaine, I'm sorry! I was up late waiting for you to….." he trailed off, the events of the night before coming back to him. "YOU! WHY in the name of all that's holy didn't you answer me last night? What in the world is SO hard about returning a phone call or a text message, Blaine? I was so worried when I didn't hear anything back from you. I'm really still quite a bit irritated this morning, as a matter of fact!" Kurt began, his anger only gaining momentum as he went on.

"Kurt –" Blaine tried to say.

"AND, it's not as if a little 'leaving now' wouldn't have been enough, I thought I made that clear. I was really worried and I wanted to talk to you, but NO. Apparently you were too busy to text me back and …"

"Kurt..?" he said again.

"…so I sat up half the night wondering if you were ok, because in the club…well, that's another story, but .."

"KURT!" Blaine finally yelled, getting his attention. Just then Seb strolled out of his apartment door, his face scrunched up and his mood sour.

"What the actual fuck, Hummel! This is the second time you've woken me up with your bellowing in the morning. What's your deal anyway?" Seb said, advancing on them.

"This conversation is none of your business, Smythe, so go back into your own hovel and leave us to our chat, please." Kurt said, his polite tone mocking.

"Bullshit, this is getting old. The sexual tension between the two of you is so thick it's like a load bearing wall around here and I'm sick of the bantering because of it. Now I'm trying to be gracious here, even if I still maintain that I called first dibs, but God damn it, either you fuck him or I WILL, because this shit has to stop!" Seb bellowed at the two men.

Kurt's eyes were large and round and he was instantly ready to claw Seb's eyes out. "_You_ will do NO such thing, you slimy lizard! You think you can just waltz out into the hall and call dibs on Blaine because you saw him first? You think he'd want someone like YOU, who can't keep it in his pants for more than an hour, to have anything to do with him? You think it's YOUR call who I sleep with and when? Well let me tell YOU something, Sebastard, I'll fuck him, alright, and I'll do it on my terms and when I'M damn good and ready, do you understand? And when I do, you mark my words, you'll wish you were out of town, because that load bearing wall? It's coming down, honey, because this whole damn house will be rockin!" Kurt all but yelled, his fury at the thought of Seb touching Blaine in any way fueling his anger. He turned to look at Blaine, but Blaine wouldn't meet his eyes. Seb had a silly shit eating grin on his face, and Kurt was just about to ask why when he heard a throat clear behind him.

"Morning, Mr. Hummel." Blaine whispered into the now deadly silent hallway.

"Blaine." Was all that Burt said. "And I'm assuming that makes you 'Sir Screws-a-lot'?" he asked. Sebastian just gave him a questioning look, then turned his tilted head toward Kurt with his eyebrows raised in question.

"If the shoe fits!" Kurt ground out, and stormed back into his own apartment, leaving the other three men in the hallway. He made a bee line for the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Ok, then, Blaine, you coming in to wait for Mr. Happy Sunshine or what?" Burt asked, trying hard not to grin.

"I think I'm afraid to." Blaine replied. "He seems really angry with me because I didn't call him last night or text him back or something, but I'm pretty sure he's forgetting that he was holding my cell phone because the battery had died, so….."

"Seriously, Blaine, tell Hummel the countdown is on. He has to either shit or get off the pot, because I'm not a patient man, and when the eye candy is close enough to touch…" Seb began before Burt cut him off.

"You know, I met a friend of Kurt's last night that I think would be really good for you. He's a great guy, handsome, genuinely kind, and he might even you out a bit with that snarkiness you've got going on. His name is Hunter …." Burt began, but Sebastian narrowed his eyes and backed away. Burt just grinned. "Good meeting you, Smythe!" he called as Seb fiddled with his door.

"Tick tock, Anderson! You tell Hummel it's ON!" he growled.

Yep, Blaine was pretty sure he was going to like Kurt's dad. A lot


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

Jeff felt sick. The ride over to Nick's parents' home was both the longest of his life and the shortest of his life. He wanted this over with, so why was it taking so long to get there? Scratch that, he didn't want to do it at all. Couldn't they drive a little slower and put it off for a bit? His stomach was in knots and the thought of meeting the man who hated him so much made him want to tuck and roll right out the door at the next stop light. He was marginally sure Nick wouldn't be impressed with his tumbling skills or his escape methods.

_C'mon, Jeff, man up. This man has all but destroyed your life in the past 24 hours. He has no good reason to hate you, and if anything, you have every reason to hate him!_

He couldn't bring himself to hate the man, though. Hate was truly a strong emotion, and he didn't want to go that far. Angry? Hell yes he was angry. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now, but getting angry and yelling wasn't what he wanted his first impression to be with Nick's family.

"Babe? Jeff?" Nick said, clearly not for the first time.

"Hmmm?" Jeff answered, nowhere near the cab in his mind.

"We're here. You coming with me?"

"Are you giving me the choice, because I think we're both aware of what I'll say." Jeff grinned back, a little sadness in his eyes. The both climbed out of the car and headed into the lobby of a massive building that Jeff was certain he couldn't afford to even ride the elevator in.

"Jeff, baby, please...you look like you're going to vomit. You're turning green. Do we need to hit the restroom first?" Nick asked, clearly concerned.

"No…I'm….I'm good. Please, let's just get this over with. I just want to be done here and go home – well, to your home anyway." Jeff replied tiredly.

Nick came to a standstill in the middle of the lobby, people passing by on either side of them, and turned to face Jeff. Jeff looked less than enthused and Nick gave him the warmest smile he could muster, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. Jeff finally smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Nick and trying to relax.

"Jeff, please look at me." He said, and Jeff's eyes fluttered open, a hint of the shy boy he knew still there. "First of all, it's our home now. What's mine is yours, and you need to get used to that. Secondly, this is probably not the best time for this, not the best location, but I need for you to know, before we go up there, how much I adore you. I'm 26 years old, and I've admittedly dated enough to know what I'm talking about here, but I have never, in all of my life, in all of those years, or with any of those guys, wanted what I want with you. I've never felt the instant connection. I've never felt sick to my stomach being away from anyone but you. I've never known the feeling of utter contentment that I feel when I'm with you, when I'm talking to you, when I'm just holding you. You're it for me, Jeffrey Sterling, and the only person who can talk me out of being with you is…well, you. If you don't want me or if I no longer make you happy, then I'll let go. I want you to be happy at all costs, even if it's not with me. So that being said, do you want to be with me?" Nick asked with love in his eyes and in his words.

"God, Nicky. Just….what?" Jeff said, shaking his head. "Of course I want you! There's nobody else for me, and I knew it the minute I saw you! I'm not leaving you, I promise, unless you tell me to go. But know that I'm terrified right now, baby. These are the most important and influential people in your life, and I'm going into this knowing that at least one of them despises me for reasons that I'm not privy to. I'm a little bit nervous, so cut me some slack, ok?" he smiled, leaning back in to rest their foreheads together again.

"You wanna just sit down here a few minutes and take a few deep breaths?" Nick asked, nodding toward a sofa near the huge windows that looked out at the sidewalk and the traffic buzzing by.

"No. No, I really just want to get it over with. Let's get it done. The sooner we get up there, the sooner I can run away with my tail between my legs and –"

"Stop that!" Nick laughed, nudging him in the side. "They're going to love you, because I love you. My dad is not even a blip on the radar in terms of my decisions anymore. No worries, love." Nick reassured him, turning towards the elevators again.

"Hey Nicky? I love you, too. You know that, right? It's important to me, going into this, that you know that I do, and just how much." Jeff whispered to Nick, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I know, babe….I know." Nick smiled back at him. "And if that means it's you and me against the world after today, then that's what it means, alright?" Jeff just nodded at him and took his hand.

They entered the elevator and Jasper took them up to the penthouse. Jeff was squeezing Nick's hand so tightly that it hurt, but Nick wouldn't say a word about it. He knew how upsetting this was for Jeff, and he didn't blame him one bit. Jasper was his normal chatty self, asking after Nick and being introduced to Jeff on the way up. Jeff was polite and shook his hand, but his eyes weren't as warm as they usually were. Nick chalked it up to nerves.

When the elevator stopped and the boys stepped out into a long, richly wallpapered hallway, Nick turned to smile at Jeff again, giving him a pointed look that was clearly saying "you ready for this?". Jeff wasn't. But he knew he had to be. Nick knocked once and shoved the door open. He gave Jeff's hand a squeeze and breezed inside.

* * *

"Kurt, we're heading over to Rachel's to pick up Finn. Rachel's show is at noon and we don't want to be late. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Carole yelled through the closed bathroom door.

"No…no, Carole, I'm good. Thank you for the invitation, though. Tell Rachel I promise to see it while it's playing, but I just can't today." Kurt yelled back, yet not nearly as loudly. She could tell he was upset, but didn't know why.

"Honey, I can stay back if you want? Do you need anything? You don't sound like yourself this morning."

"Thanks, Carole, but I'm ok. Just need to rest I think." He said, quite a bit softer than before, but she was still able to hear him. Yes, something was wrong. She'd have to wring it out of him later. "Please be sure to lock the door when you go, though."

"Ok, I'll be sure. But I think maybe you're locking yourself in with your…um…issues?" she said, a hint of a smile in her voice. He paid no attention, but waited for the door to click shut before exiting the bathroom and heading for the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea and an hour to sulk on the sofa alone. What in the world was he _thinking_?!

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice from the sofa in his living room, and Kurt dropped the kettle of water into the sink.

"Blaine! Jesus, I'd assumed you went on to brunch with Cooper! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt screeched. Blaine sat on the sofa Kurt had slept on, the blankets folded neatly and piled on one side and Blaine sitting with his legs drawn up and crossed on the other side.

"I don't generally make a habit of walking away when someone I care about is obviously distressed about something. What's going on, Kurt? Wait, before you say anything, let me remind you that you have my phone!" he grinned. Kurt's face was a picture of confusion, then surprise, then shame.

"Oh god, I forgot. Here I was ready to choke you for not responding to me last night and I had your phone all along. I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said, he head hung low and his eyes downcast.

"Hey, none of that. Please come here and sit with me. Talk to me and tell me what's going on?"

Kurt made his way to the sofa and plopped down between Blaine and the pile of blankets, still unable to look Blaine in the eye. Slowly, Blaine reached up to cup his jaw and run his finger over the jawline. "Have I done something wrong, Kurt?"

"No…you didn't. I just…last night…Blaine I'd almost swear…." Kurt began, but kept cutting himself off. He took a deep resigned breath and started again. "I think I'm seeing things. Maybe I'm going crazy or my mind is playing tricks, but I…I think I saw Jackson last night at the Dive." He said quietly and watched as Blaine's eyes got bigger and his mouth fell open.

"Kurt…are you sure? I suppose it's entirely possible, but what are the odds that, in a city this big, you'd end up in the same bar at the same time?" Blaine asked.

"I know, I know. I think it was just my mind messing with me after the phone call from Finn telling me he was out of prison. I've been thinking about it pretty much nonstop and I'm starting to let it get to me. I need to just relax and sleep. That four hours this morning isn't going to cut it. And I won't get much sleep in before my dad and Carole come back, I'm sure." Kurt said tiredly. "I hope that Cooper won't be super upset with me if I have to cancel." He said, giving Blaine a sad look. "I don't think I could function properly through a meal in this state."

"I already told him we wouldn't be able to make it. No worries. I think we dodged a bullet anyway. He was going to introduce us to his newest conquest. He claims this one is 'different', too!" Blaine laughed. "What can I do for you, Kurt? No, please don't say 'nothing' and shut me out. I want to help." Blaine said to him, so much caring and concern in his eyes that Kurt was momentarily sucked into them. He just stared for a few seconds and caused Blaine to smile.

"I just need rest before they come home." Kurt replied.

"Would it be ok if I stayed for a bit? You don't have to entertain me, I just want to…to maybe hold you for a little bit?" Blaine asked. "In fact, if you're worried about them coming home and waking you up, why don't you leave a note or send them a text that you won't be here when they get home and not to hurry back and we can go next door for all the peace and quiet you want?"

"Really? You'd…I mean, I'm sure you have other things to do? You surely don't have to hang out with me on your day off, Blaine."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be. Please, come on over and we'll just snuggle up a bit…as much or as little as you'd like, and get some rest. Deal?"

"Deal…oh, such a deal!" Kurt almost squealed. He dashed across the room and took off for Blaine's door before the shorter man could even get his keys out. As Blaine fiddled with his keys and unlocked his door, an irritating voice echoed from behind a door across the hallway: "tick tock, Hummel!" Kurt could almost _hear_ the sneer.

"Ignore him, Kurt." Blaine said, placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back and leading him inside. It immediately reminded Kurt of why he'd rushed off to the bathroom to begin with.

"Blaine…no…wait." Kurt said, coming to a halt inside the door. He closed it quietly behind him and led Blaine to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Blaine down with him. "Blaine, I'm…I'm so sorry about the hallway. I'm so ashamed of –" he began, but Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Your dad pretty much blew it off. I don't think he was mad or anything." Blaine said quickly.

"No, it's not about that. Blaine, the things I said…about…about you and me and that I'd…do that…when I was ready to and…oh my God…." Kurt whimpered, blushing and he dropped his head into his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I should never have said that and I don't know what came over me, other than that jackass saying what he did, but that's no excuse for what I said in return because you're not a piece of meat, Blaine, or a piece of property, and I'm so sorry if what I said insinuated that I thought that you were because it's so far from the truth that I –" Kurt rambled on, but Blaine had begun to giggle and finally put his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt, I didn't take any of that seriously, and I certainly wasn't offended in any way. I'd like to hope I know better than to think you'd speak to me or of me that way." He smiled shyly. "But I'd be lying if I said that the thought of watching some load bearing walls crumbling with you didn't make my tummy do a little flip here and there." Blaine was blushing from the roots of his curls to his toes, he was sure of it. He couldn't meet Kurt's eyes, but sat there nudging him in the shoulder, grinning like a fool.

"You…you would want to…um…I mean, of course, eventually, maybe, if you wanted and I was able to…but, um…." Kurt stuttered out, clearly at a loss for words and fully unable to complete a sentence. The thought of actually being intimate with Blaine that way was more than his sleep deprived mind could handle right then. He was still trying to figure out why Blaine wanted to be with him at all, let alone be intimate.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, lifting Kurt's chin so their eyes finally met. "When you're ready, ok? No rush. No hurry. No pressure. Yes….I'd want to…oh God, so much, and I'd be a damn liar if I said I didn't think of it, and probably way too often to be polite, but…yeah, Kurt. Yes. I want that. More than I can articulate. But we'll get there when we're ready…both of us, whether that's 10 days from now or 10 years from now, ok?" Blaine said, so much affection in his eyes that Kurt was momentarily stunned. "But Kurt, please, baby, I'm begging you. Don't make me wait ten years?"

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked out. He whacked Blaine with a pillow from the sofa, grinning and blushing. "I won't make you wait 10 years…I promise." He said quietly, still grinning. NOW he was thinking about it…it was taking over his mind, and suddenly, he was very aware of how close they were sitting and the clean scent of a freshly showered Blaine. He let his head loll over onto Blaine's shoulder while Blaine automatically raised his arm around the back of the sofa and laid it around Kurt's shoulders. He stiffened for a split second, but just as quickly he turned shy eyes to Blaine and smiled.

"Get some sleep, babe. I'll make sure there are no distractions, ok?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair when he snuggled down into Blaine's side looking for that perfect spot. Finally he sat up, pulled Blaine's right leg up against the back cushions and settled between his Adonis' legs to rest his head on a broad, warm chest.

"Perfect…" Kurt breathed out, eyes sliding shut and his left hand curling around a handful of Blaine's shirt.

* * *

"Boys, I'm telling you right now, if you make Jeffrey or Nicholas uncomfortable in ANY way, I will make you very sorry. I don't care that every one of you is bigger than me now, I will find a way to turn you over my knee just like I did when you were little. Now it's very obvious that Nicholas is nervous, I mean, seriously, when it the last time he brought anyone home to meet us?" Meredith Duval said sternly to her sons.

"I think it was that Benjamin guy that he brought home in college. We met him, what…once? And he never came back." Robby said, snickering.

"Be that as it may, Jeffrey is very obviously important to your brother, and I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect. NO funny business, Robby!" Meredith stated flatly.

"What?! Why'd you say me? I didn't do anything!" Robby protested, but was met with a chorus of "YET!" from his other three brothers in the room. "Seriously harsh!" he moped.

"So, where's dad?" Alex asked. Being the oldest, he'd worked with his father the longest. He was more than well aware what kind of businessman his father was, and he was also very familiar with what kind of man his father was in general. He'd be lying if he said he was comfortable with this family meeting. "And where's Bay? I thought we were ALL supposed to be here?"

"Your sister had a team meeting this morning to discuss rescheduling the competition that was cancelled. She'll be here when it's over. As for your father…well, we'll see. I'm asking you all, ahead of time, to please, for the love of God, keep him in line. I can't imagine why your brother sounded so upset when he called, but it wasn't something I've heard in his voice before…nor do I want to hear it again. Something has happened, and we need to deal with it civilly.

They heard the door open at that point and as if on cue, they all rushed from the kitchen to the foyer, banging into one another trying to make it through the doorway at one time. After shouldering each other out of the way and shoving a bit, they all made their way into the living room to greet Nick and to meet Jeff.

Meredith nearly squealed with delight as she finally made her way into the living room, having been last to get through the kitchen doorway. Her son stood there, grinning like a fool, the love so clearly obvious in his eyes and it was everything she could muster in herself not to break into tears. He'd found 'the one' and Jeffrey would be around for quite some time if their adoring looks were anything to go by.

"Jeffrey! It's so nice to finally meet you, dear! We've heard so much about you." She beamed.

"Some of us more than others….." Robby commented with an evil grin and wagging eyebrows. Jeff bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath trying very hard not to turn 87 shades of red. Nick gave his youngest brother a deadly look and Robby backed up to stand behind Steven, still grinning. Meredith rushed forward to grab Jeff in a motherly hug and he was momentarily stunned by her tight hug as well as her clear affection for him. He felt immediately better than he had even 3 minutes earlier.

"Mrs. Duval, it's a great pleasure to meet you." Jeff smiled, squeezing her back.

"Oh…no…Mrs. Duval makes me sound so old. Please, call me Meredith!" she beamed back at him. "Welcome to our home. Please, make yourself comfortable and let me know if there's anything I can get you! Would you like something to drink, perhaps?"

"No, ma'am, I'm good, thank you." He said, smiling. She made him feel so at ease, but it took only glancing at Nick's brothers, all piled on one sofa staring at him, for him to get the butterflies back in his belly again.

"Guys! Oh my God, you're so embarrassing! What the hell?" Nick chastised them as they stared at Jeff, smiling widely at the two men holding hands and sitting closely on the sofa.

"Seriously, Nick, you haven't let us meet anyone since you were like four, so shut it and let us make him uncomfortable. We deserve this!" Danny grinned. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is obviously Jeff. Babe, this is Alex, Steven, Danny and Robby…in that order." Nick said, introducing everyone. They all just sat there, still grinning widely at Jeff as if he were a shiny new toy they weren't allowed to play with yet. But leave it to Robby to break the silence.

"He called him 'babe'!" he snickered.

"Geez, Robby!" Nick said, rolling his eyes up and shaking his head. Jeff just grinned and held Nick's hand tighter. "Ok, so where's Bailey? And dad?" he asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Bailey had a meeting this morning, but she should be here shortly. Your father…I expected him here by now. I'll call him and see where he is." Meredith offered, pulling out her cell phone and walking away from the group.

"So seriously, Jeff, we're all glad to meet you. You should really learn right off to ignore Robby. We all do." Alex said, as if it was the rule more than the exception.

"Asshole!" Robby hissed under his breath in Alex's direction. "I think we ALL know it's not ME we have to worry about, it's dad." He stated. Jeff drew in a sharp breath and Nick kept his hand snuggly in his own.

"Yeah…about that. There have been some things –" Nick began, but then he heard his mother on her phone speaking angrily to whoever was on the other end of the line, assumingly his father.

"David! I specifically told you that you needed to be here and you said ok! What in the world do you mean you're playing golf!?" she said, reprimanding her husband. "This is beyond rude, even for you! Now please, for your son, head home so we can all talk about whatever it is that Nick has to say. You need to meet Jeffrey, he's a darling young man." Meredith said, clearly upset now. "DAVID! What a horrible thing to say! I'm appalled! You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm asking you, once more, to come home and speak with your family. I will not ask again." She said, and it was clear that she meant business. After listening to her husband on the other end of the line, she inhaled sharply, her eyes shooting open wide and she pulled the phone away from her ear, clearly in shock. Slowly, she disconnected and left the phone laying on the sofa table.

"Nicholas…I'm….I'm sorry, but I don't think your father will be joining us today. I'm not sure whether to be angry or relieved, actually. He seems to be in a terrible temper. I'm sorry, honey. But please, do go on with what you wanted to speak with everyone about?" Meredith urged.

"I'm sure it's just as well." Nick commented dryly, a humorless laugh escaping him, and hitting send on his phone after typing out a text message. He felt the stress practically dripping off of Jeff at the realization that David wouldn't be there. It seemed like blood was flowing freely through his fingers again, as well, for which he was grateful. "Well, I wanted to let you all know that I've made some decisions, as of late, and dad has had some indirect input on them. Without saying a word to me, he's made my decisions easier. I'm certain he won't be thrilled, but he's forced my hand. I'm sure you're all well aware that I didn't want to be a part of the business. Let's not mince words here. We're all very well aware of how he runs the show, and my days of being in this three ring circus of deceit and lies are over." Nick said, calmly, handing over an envelope to his oldest brother.

Alex opened it and scanned it quickly, his eyes shooting to Nick as he passed the letter to Steven.

"Nick, you can't just…you can't just quit!" Steven nearly shouted. "I know he's hard to get along with, but…you're family, and –" he began, but Nick cut him off.

"He has no love for family…well, not for me anyway. The past few weeks have been an exercise in how many hurtful things he could say to me and about the person I love. He has set things in motion that could very well destroy Jeff's career…or land him in jail if he pushes this far enough." Nick explained. His brothers' faces fell, as did that of his mom. He took the opportunity to start from the very beginning and explain to them everything David had said, the phone calls, the threats, the tires on Caroline's car, the bank, the cell phone, Jeff's job…all of it. He didn't miss a beat or a detail, especially about Jeff's job and what it could mean for the future, and by the end of his rant, his family was dumbstruck. His mother was in tears. His brother's sat mutely on the sofa with looks of horror, disapproval and utter disgust on their faces.

"So wait, I'm confused a little bit." Danny asked. "When did dad meet Jeff and decide that he hates him so strongly that he feels he has to keep him away from you? And what exactly made him think that anyway? I think I missed part of this story somewhere."

"Danny, that's just it. Dad's never met Jeff. Never spoken to him. Never interacted with him at all. He has no reason to dislike him in any way, let alone do all the hateful, horrible things he's done. There's no reason for it. None whatsoever." Nick explained. "His sole reasoning is that he doesn't believe Jeff to be 'worthy' of a Duval because he doesn't have the money we have. That's it. He's said so in so many words, believe me. He said it to mom and told Bailey the same thing as well."

It was then, and only then, that he realized that Jeff wasn't saying anything either. When he turned to look at his boyfriend, all he saw was a stunned expression and glassy eyes.

"Jeff? Babe…what's wrong?" Nick asked, quietly.

"I…I'm uh…why didn't you tell me? Nicky, you didn't…you can't just give up your job! Do you realize what's going to happen when he finds out? He hates me now, but I can't….when he…Oh God, Nicky!" Jeff nearly wailed. He stood, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "He'll blame me for this! If he'd done all of this to get me away from you up til now, do you even KNOW what he's going to do when –" Jeff began, but was interrupted by Nick's phone ringing.

"When I realized he wasn't coming, I emailed the letter to him myself. I'm certain that's him now. Would you all like to hear how much 'love' he has for me?" Nick asked, answering his phone on speaker.

"Dad…" Nick said, nonchalantly.

"Nicholas, what in God's name has possessed you? Have you taken leave of what little bit of senses you seem to have in that brain of yours?! Resigning?!" he screamed into the phone. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding, dad. You have nobody to blame for this but yourself. I tried dad, I gave you everything I had. I worked like a dog for you, with little to no appreciation from you at all throughout the years. In return, you've made it your personal mission to hurt the man I love, and by extension, you've hurt me greatly. I won't have it." Nick said evenly.

"THAT'S what this is about? That fucking bottom feeder you've been spending time with? I told you once, Nicholas, and I'll say it again, he's not of our rank, and I won't –"

"You won't anything! You don't have any say, anymore, dad. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. I'm finished with you. You've proven to me that my happiness is of no concern to you time and again. You've hurt Jeff, you've terrified his mother and grandmother , and you've probably set things in motion for Jeff to lose his job, dad! You have to make that go away. Rescind the email and tell them it's a false claim. I can't imagine what you were thinking when you pulled that little stunt!" Nick bellowed back.

"I'll do no such thing! Especially now! What the fuck are you thinking, giving up a career for a few mediocre blowjobs?!" David screeched into the phone. Nick's family was wide eyed and silent throughout the call, but Meredith had heard enough.

"DAVID JOHN DUVAL! That is enough! Are you telling me that you don't deny doing any of these things to your own son? You have never even MET Jeffrey! Oh God, David, how could you?!" she wailed, tears falling down her face now.

"Mom…." Danny said, putting an arm around her and leading her to a chair. She was shaking now, and none of them were sure if it was from anger or sadness and shock.

"Very clever, Nicholas. Have your mother listen in. Well, let's discuss how you plan to make a living now, after you leave the best paying job you'll ever have."

"Mom's not the only one here, dad. Not cool, man…not cool. How could you do that to Nick?" Robby asked, clearly upset. David faltered, wondering how many of his children were present.

"Dad…I…I'm just…I can't believe you'd stoop so low. Jeff's a cool guy, dad. What were you thinking?" Alex asked.

"Yes, well, let's gang up on dad. I don't have time for this shit. I have a golf game to finish. Clean your office out today, Nicholas. And I'm having your computer confiscated as we speak. You won't take anything of value with you when you go!" David said, disconnecting the call.

The room was deathly silent except for Meredith's quiet tears falling. Nick was suddenly very aware of Jeff's hand in his own, shaking violently. He turned to say something to him, but Jeff immediately pulled his hand away and stood, pacing over to the glass doors. He was visibly trembling and clearly upset.

"Jeff…" Nick began. "Please…say something. You're kind of freaking me out here. It's only a job, Jeff, I can find another job. I can support you without issue until this thing with your job blows over…" Nick said, trailing off as Jeff didn't reply.

"No. Nicky, you know it's not that. We've had this conversation before. I don't care if you make millions or if you push a hot dog cart through Central Park. It didn't matter before and it doesn't matter now, and it never will. In fact, it would be so much easier if you were some dirt poor guitar player, Nicky…." He trailed off, looking through the glass at the windy city. "Jesus, he's so angry. I need….I need to go…home. I need to be with my mom and Gram in case…in case he…what if he goes after them again? Nick, please…just…" Jeff began, but it was looking as if he was going to hyperventilate instead of finishing the conversation.

"Jeffrey, honey, please…please sit down with me." Meredith said softly. "Let me get you a cup of tea or something, ok? You're frightening me, dear."

"I'm…I'm ok, Mrs. Duval, really. I just think I need…I need to get to my family. I'm sure Mr. Duval still has…um…people in the area, and I'm afraid for them, so…" Jeff began, but suddenly felt the little pieces of reality slipping away. His mind was a jumble of feelings and emotions and he wasn't sure he was putting them all where they belonged. Nick's family was staring at him, worriedly. His mom and Gram were probably in more danger now. Nick had quit his job for him. Jeff, himself, no longer had a job as far as he knew and the recent turn of events wasn't going to change that for the better, he knew. Nick had told his father he was, essentially dead to him. His breathing became labored and he was suddenly quite light headed. He felt as if everything was building up against a dam inside him, and it was about to break. "Nicky….." he said, reaching out for Nick's hand, but missing it, and then feeling limp and lifeless, the floor rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt sleep for a long while, playing in his soft hair and staring at his chest rising and falling. Eventually he was drifting off as well, and was awakened later by a knocking at the door. Glancing up, he realized he hadn't locked it when they came in, and thought only briefly before saying "it's open" and hoping whoever was at the door was friend and not foe. It was Burt who stuck his head in the doorway.

"Hey, kid, Kurt left me a text saying he wasn't going to be home but he…" Burt started, stopping when he realized where Kurt was. Blaine's smile when he glanced down at the man snuggling between his legs was brilliant, and it warmed Burt's heart. "Well, that answers that question, doesn't it?" he said, eyes shining.

"We were supposed to go to brunch with Cooper, but when he came out of the bathroom after you guys left, he wasn't up for it. I could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he hadn't slept well, and I was afraid, at first, that it was because he'd been calling me and couldn't get me, but then he said he…" Blaine shifted, unsure if he should share this with Burt, but deciding it was for the best. "He said he thought he saw Jackson the other night at the club, Burt."

"What?" Burt breathed out, his voice soft, but clearly serious. "Is he sure?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said he thought he'd seen him, but then he was gone. Kurt thinks he's just overthinking it, now that he knows Jackson is out of prison. I'm a little uneasy about it, myself, though." Blaine explained.

"Yeah. Yeah, kid, I know the feeling." Burt said solemnly, running his hand over his head after removing his trademark hat. "How long's he been sleeping?"

"About 3 hours I guess. He hasn't moved much, so I'm hoping he's resting well. I didn't think this would be the most comfortable spot, but he seems to enjoy it, so…" Blaine trailed off, a lovesick smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure he enjoys your company, Blaine, no matter where that is." Burt smiled. "And as for that, I want to thank you, kiddo. I don't know what you've done, but you've made a huge difference in him in such a short time. I'm so grateful to have my son back…the one that smiles and laughs, that is. I hadn't seen that in so long that I'd begun to wonder if I'd ever see that boy again. He's working his way back, and I'm eternally grateful, Blaine. Thank you."

"Oh…well, I didn't…I'm not…Mr. Hummel," he began, but saw Burt raise his eyebrows. "Burt…" he grinned, "Please understand that Kurt is very important to me. I know we haven't known each other that long, but he's…he's such a special person, and I adore him more every day. I'm the lucky one that gets to spend time with him, and that's…that's quite an honor, sir." Blaine told Burt, clearly wearing his heart on his sleeve. Burt just gave him a grin and a nod, and backed toward the door.

"I'll see myself out. Keep my boy happy, Blaine. That's all I ask. Be good to each other, ok?"

"I'll do my very best, Burt. I promise." Blaine replied, and watched Burt close the door behind himself. Blaine settled back into the sofa, still running his fingers up and down Kurt's shoulder when he heard his phone buzz with a text message.

_1:48p from Maggie: Blaine, are you home?_

_1:48p from Blaine: I am J I have a sleeping Kurt on me, though. What's up?_

_1:49p from Maggie: I need some advice….some guy advice? If you have time? Can I come over?_

_1:50p from Blaine: Mags you don't need to ask, come on over. Door's open._

_1:51p from Maggie: be right there_

Sebastian was coming out the door to his apartment to grab his mail when he nearly ran into Maggie in the hallway.

"Ms. Maggie, how are you this fine day?" he said, his manners intact for the time being.

"I'm well, Sebastian, thank you for asking. And you? You're looking chipper today." She smiled.

"I am chipper. I had fun company last night, and got to watch Hummel make an ass of himself in front of his dad this morning, so that was the best start to my day." He smirked. Maggie just shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. From what she's seen of Kurt, he was a sweet guy, and her kids adored him instantly. She didn't take kindly to Seb baiting him for any reason, and that's what she felt was going on.

"What is it with you two? Why don't you get along anyway?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sure we'd get along just fine if Blaine weren't in the picture. As it is, I want Blaine, but unfortunately, so does Hummel. I'm willing to give him enough rope to hang himself, but I won't hold back forever. Eventually Blaine will want a real man in his bed, and I'll be here waiting with open arms." He sneered. "Hummel's a wreck. He doesn't know what the hell he wants. Fortunately for me, I do. And I intend to get it."

"Hmmmm, I see. And has anyone asked Blaine what HE wants?" she smiled, leaning up against Blaine's door. "I mean, it kind of stands to reason that you might want to see how Blaine feels in all of this, right?" Seb sneered, then laughed out loud.

"Are you implying that Blaine would pick Hummel over me if he didn't feel sorry for him? Oh Maggie, I'm hurt!" Sebastian mocked, holding his hand over his heart. "Please…I don't even want to go into that mess of a conversation. It doesn't deserve the time or the effort." He spat.

"And why, exactly, would Blaine feel sorry for Kurt?" she questioned.

"Seriously? Have you seen the guy? We're talking about the same Kurt, right? He can't even be in the same room with people without freaking out! The guy's a basket case!" he retorted. "Clearly Blaine feels that he should be there as a friend, because face it, there aren't exactly people banging down the guy's door to hang out with him, right?"

With her hand on the door, Maggie turned to walk into Blaine's apartment, throwing over her shoulder to a retreating Sebastian, "I dunno, I saw him with YOUR ex the other day…" and then she shut the door. She didn't stick around long enough to see the look of sheer irritation on Seb's face as he descended the stairs to the mailboxes.

"Hi, babe!" Blaine mock whispered as she came in the door. Kurt was still curled up in his lap sound asleep and he was not even considering moving.

"Hey," Maggie said, leaning over to kiss his cheek and then sinking into the chair closest to the door. "What's with sleeping beauty?" she said, nodding at Kurt.

"Long night, I think." Blaine smiled. "What's with Seb? I hope he's not harassing you?"

"No, just being what I'm coming to realize is 'himself' in the big scheme of things."

"I see…and what is Sebastian being besides annoying and full of himself?" Blaine asked, snickering. Seb had retrieved his mail and was walking past Blaine's door when he heard his name, so he stopped to listen. Clearly any conversation that mentioned him was going to be important, so hey, why not?

"He was explaining to me why he thought you were hanging out with Kurt instead of him. The fact that Kurt's a little jumpy makes him think you're just pitying him and that's why you're not falling into his lap, apparently." She grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Is the man blind? Does he not see this overwhelmingly adorable man perched in my lap all snuggled up? Maggie, I'm…God I'm over the moon for him. Look at him!" he smiled. "He's perfect. I don't know what the hell I ever did for Karma to drop Kurt into my life, but I'd do it 100 more times just to keep him here with me. He's amazing." Blaine gushed, clearly in love if Maggie were any judge.

"I see…so you kinda like him, eh?" she teased. Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Seb did say something that got me thinking, though. He mentioned the fact that Kurt's kind of wigged out being around people. What's up with that?" Maggie asked, concern clear in her voice.

Blaine hesitated, not knowing how much he should reveal of Kurt's past. It wasn't his story to tell, but then again, he wanted Maggie to understand that Kurt wasn't just standoffish. He had been through a traumatic event, and that's what caused his unease around others.

"Mags, I'm going to tell you this, because I to don't think Kurt would mind, but please, let him bring it up to you in the future, would you? I feel odd revealing things about his personal life that he may or may not want to share, but I think it's important for you to know, especially with the kids hanging around and everything." Blaine stated firmly. Sebastian was riveted to the spot outside the door, nearly pressing his ear to the stained wood to hear what was going on.

"Ok, um…I'll just go with the basics here. Kurt's from Ohio, you knew that right?" Blaine asked, and Maggie nodded. "Ok, when he was back there, he dated this guy for a bit. Started out fine, ended horribly…beyond horribly. Kurt ended up in the hospital for weeks and the other guy ended up in jail. There was…um…abuse. I'll leave it at that. Anyway, I'm sure you can understand that something like that is hard to walk away from unscathed. It took its toll on him, and it's really hard for him to get past stuff sometimes. He's trying, he's working his way up to being 'back to normal' and I think he's doing a fantastic job. Unfortunately, the guy was recently released from prison, and Kurt said he thought he saw him the other night…here, in town. Needless to say, it's really on his mind, and he's not sleeping well."

"Oh my God, Blaine…I…I had no idea. I mean, I knew something must have happened when he told Evee in the hospital that he'd spent time in a hospital before, but that's just horrible!" she said quietly.

"Yeah, well, like I said, he's doing a bit better with me, from when we first met, anyway. I hate the look of fear in his eyes sometimes if I touch him in the wrong place or when he's not expecting it. It kills me." Blaine said, closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest, still running his fingers through Kurt's hair softly.

"I'm glad you told me, Blaine. It makes a lot more sense now, to me, why Kurt stiffened up so much when I hugged him the other day. I had no idea…." She said, trailing off. They both fell silent, seemingly lost in their own thoughts for a minute or two.

Sebastian stood outside the door listening intently with the trademark smirk on his face. He'd caught every word and was quite intrigued. A little more research might be in order, and he had the contacts to get that done. "What else is in your past, Hummel?" he said silently, letting himself back into his apartment.

"So you said you needed to ask me something?" Blaine prompted after a few silent minutes.

"OH! Yeah, well…um…you know I'm dating that guy, right? And so I really…" she trailed off, wondering how much to say. "I didn't want to get serious with him, and I know it's still early…way too early to be 'serious' but I have some…questions. I thought maybe you could shed some light on 'em for me? Maybe?" Maggie asked. Blaine was intrigued. He smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, hit me. How can I help?"

"Alright…well, this is a weird conversation, Blaine. It's just that…like I said, I'm starting to really like him, but I get the feeling he doesn't keep women around for long. He's said things before about past relationships that make me think that maybe….Oh I don't know!" she burst out, frustrated.

"Ok, Mags, start from the beginning." Blaine said, laughing at her, but trying to be helpful.

"Ok, well, he's charming and handsome. He has a great job and he seems to really like the kids. I have issue with that, because seriously, Blaine, I've dated guys since I've had kids, and guys just aren't into that. I don't want to throw 'em all in the same category, but…well, you know. Raising kids that they more often than not see as 'someone else's mistake' isn't high on the list of most eligible bachelors. And, well, the simple fact that he DOES like them…or seems to…is almost throwing me off!" she huffed out. " I mean, I'm getting suspicious over something that should make me happy. I'm questioning things that are good, and seeing bad things that aren't there. Am I an idiot?"

"Ok, first, no, you're not an idiot. Secondly, you're right to be cautious! Those are your kids, and they're awesome! You don't want to just let them around anyone who could end up hurting them. I think they're cool, honestly, and they're really well behaved, they have good manners and all that stuff, and they're uber smart, but it's not for everyone, like you said. Would I turn you away because of them if I was on your team? Hell no! I'd consider it a bonus…but you're right. Many guys aren't that way. It's not a 'fault' per se, but it's just not for everyone, ya know? Has he given you reason to think he's playing you or not being totally honest about how he feels about them?" Blaine asked, clearly interested.

"No…none at all. I guess that's why I'm worried. He's just too good to be true, and if it seems too good to be true, it generally is." She pouted. "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and I'm afraid I'll be devastated when it does. I've fallen hard and fast, Blaine. He's…well, I think he's had quite the past with women. I don't dare ask, but from what I've picked up, it's been a whirlwind of relationships, long and short. I don't want to be a number, and I don't know how to tell him that without sounding like I'm accusing him of being a player." She grinned. "Yeah, I said player, don't smirk at me!"

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" he asked, his cheeks rosy from keeping his laughter in. Maggie just raised her eyes at him. "Mags, there is no relationship at all without honesty first. Trust comes in a super close second in my book. If you feel this way, you need to be honest with him and trust that he won't blow up at you. Sit down and talk to him about it. Tell him you're worried, and why. Better to get it all out in the open now, and not wait days, weeks, months and then find out something you wish you'd known earlier. Put him on the spot. You have two very good reasons to question him until you're blue in the face…and he is too."

"You're right. I knew you'd know what to say, and what to do. I can't believe I went 28 years without having a best gay, Blaine, and I'm so glad you finally got here!" she laughed. "I want you to…um….meet him. My guy."

"Your guy who, still, remains nameless?" Blaine poked at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm a private person." She grinned, mischievously.

"Mags, we're in New York City. I've lived here a matter of months. What are the odds that I'd know the guy, seriously?!" he said, giving her a hard time.

"I know, I know, but I don't want you saying "oh, how's Bob!?" if you see me out, and God forbid I'm not with Bob, you know?" she laughed.

"His name's Bob? Is he aware that he spells his name backwards?" Blaine deadpanned.

"Blaine! Focus!" she said, flinging a pillow at his head, nearly missing Kurt. "Ok, for simplicity's sake, we'll call him Andy, how's that?" she said, smirking at him.

"Andy it is. Is Andy worthy of you and the kids, Mags?" he asked, serious now. She gave a big sigh, closed her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, Blaine, but I sure hope so. He's not perfect, but he's worth it. You know what I mean? The little imperfections are easy to overlook with all the other great things about him. I hope he's worthy. We're going out tonight. Maybe I'll sit him down and bring up the kids after dinner?" she said, standing.

"Well, have fun, be safe. Who has the kids tonight, then?"

"Helen's going to keep them at her place for a bit, and if it gets late, she's going to put them in their own beds and hang out at my place. Try explaining to a four and six year old why they can't go out on a date with me." She laughed.

"Surely you had to leave them with someone when you went out with Josh, didn't you?" Blaine questioned.

"That would have required him taking me out, Blaine. Ever." She said, sadly. "It's just one more reason I hope I'm not falling too fast. He's very good to me, and I don't want to fall because of it."

"Well, Mags, I'm here. If you need anything at all, I'm here. And if he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass, so you might want to warn him now that he has to treat you right." Blaine smiled. Maggie leaned over and kissed his forehead, before brushing Kurt's hair off of his forehead and kissing him as well.

"Thanks, B. Take care of our boy, here, ok? Sounds like he's going to need people to lean on until he gets back to himself. Tell him to count me in, alright? Give him a hug for me when he wakes up. And thanks…really…for letting me ramble." She smiled. Maggie gave a short wave of her fingers as she let herself out the door. As the latch clicked, Kurt shifted his body and Blaine smiled down at him. He snuffled around a bit more before blinking one eye open and smiling at Blaine.

"Hey." Kurt said sleepily.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." Blaine replied, a big grin on his face. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have since the last time I woke up between your legs." Kurt said casually, then caught himself. "I mean…oh my gaga, that sounded wrong…really just….not what I meant and….oh shit." He mumbled, sitting up a little bit. Blaine could barely contain his laughter, and finally it spilled out.

"I should really just not say anything at all for the first 10 minutes after I wake up. Sheeesh! Blaine, I didn't mean…good Lord!" Kurt said, still blushing.

"No harm done, I knew what you meant, Kurt." Blaine said, pulling Kurt back down to his chest and holding him close. "I love snuggling you like this. It's the most amazing thing…this feeling of contentment with you here with me. Is that too much?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt questioningly.

"No…it's not. I feel the same. I really haven't slept that well in a while. I feel safe with you I guess. I haven't felt that in a long time. Thanks for letting me crash on your sofa…and on you too." He grinned shyly.

"Anytime, Kurt. I'm always here to be your pillow."

"You're too good to me." Kurt said, snuggling back down into Blaine's chest, inhaling his scent and reveling in it. He rubbed his nose into Blaine's shirt a few times like a kitten nuzzling it's mother. Blaine shivered when it tickled him a little bit. Then caught the telltale stir below his belt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kurt apologized.

"You…you didn't. Not at all…actually…you um…" he trailed off and took a deep breath, eyes closed with a smile on his face. "You're going to have to get used to the fact that you're unbelievably sexy, Kurt, and any little movement while you're sitting like this is um…a little…well, the friction is….very nice." Blaine said, blushing. Kurt played with the idea of springing up from his spot on Blaine's chest, but thought better of it and just raised his eyes to Blaine's.

"Does that bother you? Because I have to be honest…it doesn't bother me at all." He said, wondering where that spurt of courage came from.

"Not in the least." Blaine replied, a bit breathy now.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Kurt said, biting his bottom lip. Without thinking, he reached up and curled his fingers into the curls at Blaine's nape and tugged just a little bit. Blaine didn't need to be asked twice, and leaned in slowly to meet Kurt's lips. The kiss was soft and slow at first, both taking their time and just feeling their way around. Neither man was in a hurry to push things further, so they just snuggled together kissing softly and savoring each other. Hours could have gone by and Blaine wouldn't have cared. The feeling of Kurt in his arms willingly kissing him was something he had frequently dreamed of…both day and night. He'd find himself daydreaming of holding Kurt this way and then hours later waking up from a dream of Kurt in his arms and wondering how long he'd have to wait for Kurt to feel comfortable enough to do this. And here he was. Kurt had initiated a kiss, and he wasn't backing down. Blaine was euphoric.

He finally had to pull back for air and he stared into Kurt's beautiful eyes, the colors twisting there making it impossible to name just one.  
"My god, you're just…so much. I can't find the words, Kurt. I adore you, do you know that? In this short time that I've known you, I've come to just want to be with you so much and…" Blaine began, but drew back a bit when he saw uncertainty in Kurt's eyes. "Too much, too soon, I'm sorry, Kurt. Don't pull away, please. I'll back off." He backtracked quickly.

"No…no it's not that, Blaine. It's just…I'm just not used to it. For so long I was reminded how plain and ordinary I am, and what a frigid mess, on top of that. It's a bit to take in that you don't see me for what I am, I guess." Kurt said, a hint of sadness in his features.

"Wait…Kurt, I see you perfectly for who you are, and it's not someone plain or ordinary in ANY way. No, don't look away from me. Look at me, look in my eyes, Kurt. I'm not yanking your chain. I'm telling you, in no uncertain terms, that you're the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on. I'm not saying that to get you to stay. I'm not saying that because it's what I think you want to hear. I'm not saying it because I want to get in your pants. I'm telling you the God's honest truth, Kurt. I'm blown away that someone as beautiful as you, inside and out, wants to spend time with me. I don't feel worthy, really, and I'm just hoping you keep wanting to spend those spare moments with this guy who lives next door and tries to write music, ya know? I'm blessed to have any of your time. I cherish it, so don't sell yourself short." Blaine said, every ounce of sincerity he could muster in his words.

"And here I sit wondering what this amazingly talented singer and songwriter next door sees in a messed up guy like myself." Kurt smiled. "I mean, look at you, Blaine. You're like the alpha gay!" he laughed. You're handsome and strong….you're smart and funny. You take my breath away every time you smile at me. You sure don't spout out 'gay' the way I do when you walk down the street. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" Shaking his head, Kurt leaned up to peck a small kiss on Blaine's mouth quickly, then turned away blushing. "It's no wonder Sebastian is all over you and doesn't see me as much competition."

"Kurt…I don't want him. I want you. Can we at least agree on that much?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt just shook his head slowly, still not seeing how Blaine wanted him and didn't even glance twice at Seb. He was a handsome guy, he clearly had a decent job, he had a great body…ok, so his personality left a bit to be desired. Kurt snickered to himself.

"Yeah, we can agree on that I guess…if you say so." Kurt answered.

"Good, now can we get back to what we were doing before, because my lips miss you." Blaine smiled in all his cheesy glory.

"You're such a dork!" Kurt laughed, smacking him.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Blaine grinned, leaning down to kiss Kurt again.

**A/N: So this got away from me a bit. I know it's a lot of dialogue, but bear with me. It's necessary to set up some things for later. **

**Also, I wanted to say thank you to all the new readers, as well as those of you who have stuck around for a while. I tried very hard to personally thank each person that favorited or followed, but it got a bit overwhelming and I fell behind during the move, so please know that I appreciate each and every one of you that are giving your time to this story. That being said, I'm always interested in what you have to say. I appreciate each and every review and I'm dying to know what you guys are thinking. If you have a minute to spare, leave me a few words if you will? I get an awful lot of notifications, but you all aren't much on commenting, are ya? :) LOL Your feedback helps a lot! Again, thanks to all of you for reading. **

**A special shout out to whoever rec'd my story on Twitter. I can't thank you enough! You rock! **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - Someone, somewhere rec'd my story, so for that, I thank you! The increase in readers...well, as far as I can tell with follows, etc, has been awesome, and I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me :) I'm beyond thrilled that you're enjoying the story. It makes me sad that I'm coming to the "ending" in my thought processes for Crowded House. Depending on where I end it, there may be ...more? Who knows ;) **

**Again, a huge thank you to all of you reading and telling your friends about CH. Hugs to all of ya! Let me know what you think of this chapter if you have a spare minute? **

**CHAPTER 45**

"I'm so glad you guys came to visit, Dad, and I'm sorry I had my phone turned off and made you worry. When can you come back?" Kurt asked.

"We'll see, kiddo. Things have been pretty busy at the garage, and since Larry retired, I'm a man short. I'm interviewing some guys this week, so hopefully we'll be back up to speed and Carole and I can come back soon." Burt told him.

"You're always welcome, anytime, you know that, right?"

"I know, bud, I know. I miss you, and I don't want you to forget that planes fly into Ohio as well, hear me?" Burt said, squeezing Kurt long and hard in a hug that needed to last until his next visit.

"I know about airports, dad. I'm aware planes fly into Ohio." Kurt replied, giving his dad a look and rolling his eyes.

"Well, you boys come visit soon, you hear? There's plenty of room and we'd love to have you!" Carole added, grinning as Blaine realized she was including him in the travel plans.

"Blaine…a word?" Burt said, walking away a bit and leaning in closer to Blaine. "Any more on Jackson? Has he seen him, or thought he's seen him anymore? It's been a few days, I just wondered because he never mentioned it to Carole or me?"

"He hasn't said anything. Don't worry, Burt, I'll keep an eye on things." Blaine tried to assure him.

"Yes, well, I'd very much like to exchange phone numbers if that's alright with you. When I couldn't reach Kurt I was really worried, and now it'll be worse. At least if I can get you and you tell me you just saw him safe and sound I might be able to sleep at night!" Burt chuckled. They exchanged phones and input their numbers, trying hard not to let Kurt see. He'd know something was up, and Blaine didn't want to be grilled about it. He'd felt bad after telling Burt about the possible Jackson sighting. Maybe it wasn't for him to say?

"OK! Well, we're on our way, I think our cab is here!" Carole said excitedly, but the sadness was evident in her eyes. "You boys take care of each other, and if you can, try to keep Finn out of trouble as well, alright?" she beamed. "Love you, Kurt." She said, hugging her step son, and then whispered in his ear. "I really, really like Blaine, and so does Burt. Don't tell him I told you, though!" she giggled, letting him go. She then grabbed Blaine in a tight hug as well, telling him to keep an eye on Kurt and how glad she was to have been able to meet him.

"You guys take care!" Burt yelled as they went out the front door.

"We will, dad!" Kurt yelled back, rolling his eyes again with a grin. The door closed and they stood together in the hallway awkwardly before turning to head back up the steps.

"So what's on your agenda for today?" Blaine asked.

"I have to work on David's suit. He needs it finished this week and I still need to get far enough to do the final fitting. He's very closed off about why he needs it, but I'm assuming he has a wedding or something to go to. Who knows. Either way, the better he looks, the better I look!" Kurt laughed. "What on your to-do list?"

"Not a lot. I have some bills to pay, need to run to the grocery store later for a few things, and I thought I'd work on a few songs I've been toying with. Nothing big or important I guess."

"I um…I'm just sewing what I've already cut, so…if you want company, feel free to stop over…if you want…you know…you don't have to if—" Kurt stammered.

"I'd love to. Let me make you dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Um…is that safe?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Kurt!" Blaine deadpanned, giving him a whack on the arm. "You tell me what you want and I'll make it. Anything at all!"

"Hmmm…interesting. Let me think on it. I'll text you within the next few minutes."

"Sounds good, then I'll grab what I don't already have at the grocery and head over to cook at your place. I like to watch you work." Blaine grinned. Kurt blushed, but opened his door and stepped inside.

"I'll see you soon, then." He grinned, and blew Blaine a kiss before shutting the door and immediately looking through the peephole. He was glad he did when he saw Blaine do a little jig down the hall to his own door and shake his rear end in the process. Leaning back against the door, Kurt let out a long sigh, smiling at the turn his life had taken, and liking it quite well.

Back in his own apartment, Blaine's phone was buzzing on the living room table and he grabbed it to see who was texting him.

1:18p from Nick: Man, I might need a little help from you.

1:19p from Blaine: I'm glad to hear from you. I've called Jeff and texted him as well and he's not replying. Have you heard from him?

1:20p from Nick: Yeah, he's passed out on my mom's sofa. It's a long story, but we're coming to NY later tonight. Will you be able to spare a few minutes?

1:21p from Blaine: Sure. I'm having dinner with Kurt, though, so later would be better.

1:21p from Nick: That'll work. Bring Kurt along if you'd like. I'll text you my address and a time. If that works, I'll see you then. If not, let me know. Jeff's gonna need a couple of shoulders to lean on for a bit, I think.

1:23p from Blaine: Nick, is he ok? Is Jeff alright?

1:24p from Nick: Physically, he's fine. We'll talk tonight.

1:24p from Blaine: ok. Take care of him, Nick. He's pretty important to me.

1:25p from Nick: Will do. He's pretty important to me, too.

888888888888888888888888888

"Mrs. Duval, I'm so sorry." Jeff said, still a bit woozy. "I have issues with anxiety sometimes…my life's been turned upside down a little lately and I know this is just stress. I'm so embarrassed…." Jeff trailed off.

"Jeffrey, there is no need for any of that. You have every right to feel stressed, and I'M the one who is embarrassed as it's MY husband causing you this grief. When I get my hands on that man—" Janet Duval said, before Nick cut her off.

"Mom…I think we're going to head home. I don't really have any interest in staying here until he comes home and makes a bigger scene." Nick said to his mother.

"Alright. Ok, baby. Just….please Nicholas, let me speak to him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him! I can't imagine what in the world he's thinking. I'm truly appalled!"

"You're not the only one." Steven said from across the room. The brothers had all retreated to one side of the living area while Nick sat with Jeff and his mom. "Nick, I know you want to go home, but we really have to talk about all of this. What dad does effects all of us…every one of us, in every aspect of the business. We can't have him going off all half-cocked doing stupid shit because he didn't get his way! We need to have a discussion about what's going on here. I'm afraid for you and Jeff at this point. I can't believe we didn't know what the hell was going on, and I don't mind telling you I'm a bit pissed that you didn't say something before now!"

"I tried to handle it by myself. I saw no reason for you all to be dragged into things. His fight was with me, not you." Nick stated.

"Well, he's made it a family issue now. From what I can tell, he's using company security to hang around Ohio, for what good reason and for how long? How is that relevant to our business? He's also withdrawn large sums of money from the bank and has no record of what for. I can only imagine what he's doing with it and who is being paid. Again, this is from the business account. Not acceptable." Alex chimed in. "This is about all of us, Nick, and we're not going to stand by and let him try to ruin something you care about because he's being stubborn."

"I appreciate your concern, guys. I really do, but imagine how awkward things are going to be with me around from now on. Do you really want to jump into that and make things even more uneasy? If he's going to come after me, he'll surely come after you as well." Nick stated plainly. He was more than glad his brothers were standing up for him and Jeff, but he was fearful of his father's wrath against them when he found out.

"All for one and one for all, Nick." Robby said, sadly, but with a twinkle in his eye. They all laughed, remembering how they'd join together to gang up on their parents when they were younger. Much of the time it worked. They ended up with a new game system when they all refused to speak until it was granted to them. They'd done chores all summer to earn it and then their father had denied them their prize. David Duval was a hard man.

"Thank you guys, all of you. And mom, I appreciate that you tried to talk to him. I'm not going to hold my breath, though. He's made up his mind, and at this point, he's angry only because I've defied him. He'll push me until I scream 'uncle' and he won't be happy or relent until I do. He's in for a long ride." Nick said, giving them all grateful looks. Jeff sat silently on the sofa, saying nothing during the exchange. Because of him, this family was being ripped apart. And now they were going to take it a step further. He still felt lightheaded and sick.

"You look tired, babe." Nick told Jeff as they boarded the plane.

"I am…very."

"How about you lay down and try to rest while we're on our way. It'll be a bit before we take off. You just look worn out." Nick told him, giving him a loving look.

"I think I will." Jeff said, walking toward the back of the plane where he knew a large bed was sectioned off. "Nicky…I'm really sorry. I truly never wanted this…this mess with your dad. I'm sorry it's come to this." Jeff said sadly.

"You have done nothing wrong, Jeff. Remember that. He is his own worst enemy."

"Yes, but now he's become mine…and yours I fear."

"I'll handle it. Get some rest, babe. Love you." Nick told him as Jeff shut the door.

Nick was on his phone to his brothers as the door closed. They had to come to some kind of decision about their father. He was secretly thrilled to have them on his side. He didn't want to drag his family into it, but having quit the family business, they all stood up and took notice. Things weren't right, and they needed to be set straight again.

8888888888888888888888888

"I apologize for ever doubting you, Blaine. That was, hands down, the best lasagna I've ever eaten…as you can tell by the way I've nearly licked my plate clean. Delicious!" Kurt beamed.

"I used my mom's recipe. I'm glad she was home when I called and my dad didn't answer." He chuckled.

"Do you look like her?" Kurt asked.

"My mom? Yeah, very much so. I have pictures in the apartment. I'll have to show you. One's on my dresser in my bedroom."

"I was a bit distracted the one and only time I was in your bedroom. I believe I'd just been ratted out by a four year old and I was considering dying of embarrassment!" Kurt grinned, now forking up bites of lasagna from the pan in the middle of the table. "This is freaking amazing, Blaine." Kurt said, having another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine smiled at him across the table. "Oh! So Nick called me this afternoon. He wants me to come by his place later. Jeff's in town with him and he sounded kind of odd. He really didn't say why, only that Jeff was going to need a shoulder to lean on. You're invited to come as well if you want? Have you done enough on the suit?"

"Um…ok, sure. When?"

"He said around 8 pm. If we leave in about 30 minutes we'll have plenty of time to get there."

"Don't you have to work tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but not until later. I don't think we'll be at Nick's long. Do you want to come with me? Hang out backstage again?"

"Blaine, I'm beginning to look like a groupie!" Kurt laughed. "I'll think about it. I'm not sure yet. That whole 'thinking I saw Jackson' thing really threw me." He said, a bit more serious now.

"It's not doing much for me, either. I kind of want to keep you close by until we figure out where he is, Kurt."

"You don't need to babysit me, Blaine. I'm a big boy now. It's ok!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I know I don't, but I worry. I care about you an awful lot and I don't want someone I lo-" Blaine said, cutting himself off when he realized what he was about to say. " I mean, you're important to me and…um…I…don't want you to be alone if he's around, you know?" he stuttered out.

Kurt wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly, but he thought Blaine had almost said….had he said that? Was he going to say _that_ word? He made no mention of it, and began to clear the table, wanting desperately to do a happy dance in the kitchen, but knowing Blaine would see him. He'd happy dance later when Blaine wasn't watching.

"You're kidding, right? Nick sent you THIS address? He lives here?" Kurt said, unbelieving.

"That's what it says. I'm as dumbfounded as you are!" Blaine replied as they rode the elevator up. The man at the door said 'Mr. Duval was expecting us', which wasn't weird at all. Mr. Duval?" Blaine said, giving Kurt a skeptical look.

They stepped off the elevator in stunned silence looking around the grandly appointed hallway. The door swung open and Nick stood there in his suit, not having changed yet as they'd just gotten in themselves. Jeff was scrunched up on the sofa in a ball, his eyes unfocused.

"Hey guys, come on in." Nick said without energy.

"Geez, Nick, I barely recognize you! What's with the suit, dude?" Blaine commented.

"Yeah…well, I guess that's the other side of Nick Duval you'll have to meet. I hope he meets your approval." Nick grinned.

"Jeffie?" Blaine said, walking over to Jeff on the sofa. Jeff's head snapped to the side when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Blaine! What are you doing here? Hi Kurt, what's up, man?" Jeff said, surprised.

"I…uh…I asked them to come. I thought…well, I know how you are, Jeff, and I know you probably haven't unloaded any of this onto anyone else. We've talked plenty about it, but I know you need someone else to bounce things off of. I'm going to go change for work. You can come with me tonight or stay here. You're perfectly safe here if you decide to stay, don't worry. I wish I'd thought to get someone else to cover for me tonight. I just didn't foresee all of this bullshit going on. I'll uh…yeah." Nick said, motioning toward a long hallway and retreating to his bedroom.

They watched Nick walk away before Blaine spoke, his eyes darting around the room.

"What the actual fuck, man? Who lives here? Whoever it is has to be loaded!" Blaine rambled out. Jeff just snickered and shook his head.

"Nick lives here. This is his place. Seriously. I know you're going to say 'shut up!' but I'm totally serious. There's a whole lot going on that you don't know about. How 'bout I fill you in?" Jeff said, and Blaine didn't miss the complete lack of emotion in his voice. This was not the Jeff he knew, and it frightened him.

"Jeffie, what's going on, man? You're kinda freaking me out."

"Ok, from the beginning then…." Jeff said, and proceeded to tell Blaine and Kurt the whole story…every little thing up until they'd gotten home tonight.

Kurt was stunned. Blaine was furious. In fact, he was ready to rip Nick's head off for putting his best friend in this position, but he knew it wasn't actually Nick's fault. He also knew how his friend felt about Nick, and he wouldn't have changed anything if he could. They were great together, and since Nick had made the decision to stay with Jeff and leave his father behind, Blaine wouldn't complain.

"Sooooooo…." Nick began, coming back down the hallway. "How much do you hate me right now?" he said sadly.

"I can't hate you, Nick. Jeff loves you, that much is clear. But I won't say I'm not worried. This shit has gotten out of hand, man!"

"Yeah. Yeah it has. My brothers and I are trying to fix it. I don't really know what to do. I've told him off, I've quit my job…my whole family is ready to lynch him. It's a huge clusterfuck." Nick admitted.

"Clearly." Kurt sympathized. "And this is all because he didn't want you to date Jeff for no apparent reason and you decided to do so anyway?"

"Yep. He's absolutely adamant about having his orders followed to the letter. Always has been, since we were kids. One of his sons disobeying him in front of anyone looks bad for him, so he lashed out. It's the stupidest thing, really. But he's like a dog with a bone now. He won't let go until he feels he's 'won' the battle." Nick explained. "He's always been this way, but this is the farthest he's pushed it. Even my mom is furious with him."

"Yes, and with good reason, I think." Kurt replied. "You guys, I'm so sorry. I wish I had some great words of wisdom to help you out of this, but I'm just kind of stunned really. I can't even imagine…"

"I agree. If there's anything at all we can do to help, please, by all means, just say the word, but I don't know what it would be." Blaine said.

"It's enough that you're here, and you know what's going on." Jeff said, not making eye contact. His eyes were far off and unfocused again. Kurt watched him, sympathy evident in his eyes. He couldn't believe a father would do this to his son. But, then again, not everyone had a dad like he did. He was truly blessed and he was thankful for Burt every day.

"Babe, I have to get going. Do you want to go with me tonight or just hang out here?" Nick asked Jeff, not wanting to leave him alone. He loved playing guitar, but he really didn't want to leave Jeff tonight. He was hoping Jeff would agree to go with him.

"I think I'll crash here, Nicky. I'm not really up for it. Is that ok?" Jeff answered.

"Yeah…yeah, it's fine. Listen, Joseph is right downstairs, and Terrance is on the door tonight. If you need anything…anything at all, you can call either one of them, ok? And I'll leave Phillip's cell phone number on the counter. He'll gladly get you anything you need. You need to meet him while you're here, anyway! You're gonna love him!" Nick said excitedly. Jeff wasn't so sure.

"I'll be fine." Jeff said without much conviction behind it.

"Um…Jeff, I really don't feel up to the Dive tonight, either. Would you mind a little bit of company?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure how Jeff would feel about him sticking around, but he didn't want the man to be alone, either.

"You're welcome to stay, Kurt, but I can't guarantee I'll be good company." Jeff said, a half smile on his face.

"Then I'll just watch TV if you don't feel like talking. I'm not up for much more than that. It's been a long weekend with my family in from out of town." Kurt replied. Jeff looked so sad that he didn't have the heart to leave him alone.

"Ok, then, we'll be on our way I guess…" Blaine said, trailing off, watching Kurt look sadly at Jeff. Jeff looked defeated and broken. Kurt looked up as he spoke. Nick caught his attention and mouthed "thank you!" behind Jeff's back and Kurt knew he was secretly thrilled that Kurt was staying with his boyfriend. The two musicians headed out the door and Kurt went to the fridge for a drink.

"I hope Nick doesn't mind if I grab a drink or something?" Kurt said.

"No, he won't mind. Go ahead and get anything you want. You'll be amazed at the size of that refrigerator, believe me." And Kurt was. It was enormous. He'd seen restaurant walk ins smaller than Nick's fridge. There wasn't anything he wanted that he couldn't find in there. He was stunned. Pulling out a can of Coke, he asked Jeff if he wanted anything and brought him one as well. They sat and watched TV quietly for about 30 minutes before Jeff spoke again.

"Thank you, Kurt. I know you just stayed so I wouldn't be alone. I appreciate it. I'm sorry I'm not much good for conversation tonight." He said.

"You're doing me a favor as well. I wasn't looking forward to going out. The last time I was there I thought I saw…well, someone I knew, and …well, I was kind of …." Kurt stammered out.

"You've gone kinda pale, Kurt. You ok?" Jeff said, sitting up from his scrunched up ball on the sofa.

"I'm…yeah. I'm ok. Just…I have anxiety issues sometimes. I don't always deal with them well. I'm sorry." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"No need to be sorry. Care to talk about it?" Jeff offered. So they did.

Hours passed and Kurt told Jeff his story, including everything about Jackson and his move to New York to escape everything. Kurt wasn't sure whether he was thankful Blaine hadn't told his story to Jeff or concerned that he hadn't bothered. He didn't have time to think about it now, though. Jeff was telling his own story, which Kurt had already heard most of.

"And I think, more than being told I might not have a job, what I was most mad about was missing the play. They worked SO hard, Kurt, and I feel like I let them down. I just wasn't there." Jeff said, clearly agonized over missing the performance. "And I kept waiting for a text or something…a clip or a video from Ebony, but then it dawned on me, with my new phone, she'll be sending it to an account I no longer have. My number has changed and everything, so God only knows when or if I'll ever see them perform. It just pisses me off, Kurt!" Jeff said, finally some emotion and heat in his voice.

"I'll tell you what. I'll call the school myself if I have to and request a copy of the performance. You said they were filming it, right? Surely they'll have copies for sale? I'll get one if it's the last thing I do!" Kurt said, a smile on his face. Jeff smiled at him and shook his head.

"I see why he cares for you so much, Kurt. You're a pretty good guy." Jeff smiled. "I hope you guys are happy together. I really do. He's been through so much, and…well, that's not my story to tell. I'm sure he'll get around to all the good stuff at some point." Jeff smirked, knowing very well that 'the good stuff' he spoke of wasn't good at all, but deciding he didn't want to have Kurt returning home with concerned questions if Blaine wasn't ready to talk about it.

Jeff's phone buzzed and he checked it, assuming it was Nick. Nick and his mom were the only ones with his new number anyway. He was shocked and angry at who the text was from, though. How David Duval had already gotten ahold of his new cell phone number was anyone's guess, but the man seemed to have a knack for invading privacy and getting what he wanted. Nick's father continued to text him for the next few hours as Jeff tried to hold a normal conversation with Kurt. His words were angry and manipulative and Jeff was a basket case by the time Nick came home. There was no way he was poking a stick into the beehive and telling Nick about the messages. He'd only make things worse if he did, so he kept them to himself.

Kurt went downstairs to the cab Blaine was holding and they went home in the early morning hours. Kurt was physically and emotionally exhausted and almost fell asleep on Blaine in the cab. They climbed the stairs together and Kurt was nearly asleep on Blaine's shoulder when they got up to their doors.

"Don't go…" Kurt mumbled out.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't go. Stay with me?" He said again, clearly tired.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, wondering if his boyfriend even knew what he was saying.

Kurt just opened his door and dragged Blaine inside with him, dropping his keys on the table inside the door and locking it. He took Blaine's hand again and pulled him slowly down the hallway to his bedroom, slipping out of his jeans immediately and crawling into bed in his boxers and the t-shirt he'd had on under his vest. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, but not before reaching out for Blaine and saying "snuggle?" before he sighed and shifted getting comfortable.

Blaine was stunned. He was in Kurt's apartment, in his bedroom, and Kurt had just shed all of his layers and asked him to crawl in bed with him, totally uninhibited. He was not going to stand around waiting to be asked twice. Quickly, he shed his own clothing down to his boxers and a t-shirt, but then realized it smelled like smoke, so he shed that as well. The last thing he wanted was to smell up Kurt's sheets. Slowly, so as not to jar the bed, he crawled in next to his sleepy boyfriend and softly pulled Kurt's back to his chest, laying one arm over the sleeping man's midsection. Within minutes, they were both softly snoring.

"So how'd the night go with Kurt?" Nick asked.

"It went well. He's a good guy. I like him. I think he'll be good for Blaine, and if Kurt can break out of his anxious shell, I think Blaine will be good for him too." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, I've noticed he's a little jumpy. What's up with that?"

"Not for me to tell, but I will say, he's been through some super traumatic shit and I don't know that I could have handled it as well as it seems he has. He has a ways to go, but he's a trooper, that's for sure. I will say this though, he thinks he saw an ex-boyfriend who caused all this bullshit recently…at the Dive…and it scared the living shit out of him. Will you keep an eye out?" Jeff asked.

"Absolutely. Does Blaine know?"

"Yeah, he told him. The more eyes on the situation the better, though, right?"

"Yep. That's a fact. So how about you. How was your night and how are YOU holding up?" Nick asked him, so much love in his eyes that Jeff almost broke.

"It…it was ok. It was…long…without you." Jeff said softly. "Nothing's quite the same without you, Nicky." He smiled.

Jeff's phone buzzed and he jumped a mile, reaching for it. It was, again, from Nick's dad. He had no intention of telling Nick about the messages. Nick was under enough stress from everything his dad had done, and he didn't want to talk more about it all tonight anyway.

"Well, it's not me, and I'm sure it's not your mom at this hour…" Nick stated, trailing off.

"It's…uh…it's Kurt. Just letting me know they got home ok." Jeff smile, reassuringly.

"Good to hear. You ready to turn in?"

"Yeah. I absolutely am ready for some good sleep, and we all know how I feel about your mattress!" Jeff smirked.

"Baby, if it keeps you in my bed, that's all I'm worried about." Nick grinned back at him, pulling him up from the sofa and heading down the hall to the bedroom. They took turns in the bathroom and finally snuggled down in to bed together, neither having the energy to do anything but hold tight to the other and drift to sleep. The last thing Jeff heard before he slept was his phone buzzing again from the other room.

88888888888888888888

Kurt's neck was warm and soft, and Blaine's lips probed and sucked little spots, feeling Kurt shiver beneath his fingers and his mouth. His hands roamed Kurt's chest and stomach and he was pretty sure he'd woken Kurt completely at this point if his breathy, soft moans were anything to go by.

"..this ok?"

"Y-yes…" Kurt sighed, his heart pounding. He hadn't been touched this way in so long he wasn't sure what was going to happen. At any moment his body and mind could short circuit and he'd freak out, jerking away from Blaine…but OH GOD, his hands…and his mouth. Kurt was in heaven for the time being and he didn't want it to stop.

"I thought I was dreaming." Blaine began. "I woke up with the sun in my face, warm and comfortable, with an absolutely hot body next to mine, and thought I'd be a damn fool not to take advantage of that." He giggled. Kurt's response was to arch his back and grind into Blaine's hips, making his boyfriend grit his teeth and suck in air. "Kurrrrrtttt….." he ground out.

"Hmmmmmm?" was all the reply he got.

"I don't want to push too far. Tell me.._.ohgod_…tell me if I'm…if you're uncomfortable, ok? Promise you will?" Blaine asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Mmmhmmmm…." Kurt said, arching again. "Just keep doing that….please…" Kurt purred. Blaine didn't hesitate, nipping Kurt's neck and shoulder, keeping his hands below the arms so as not to set Kurt off. The last thing he wanted was for this to stop.

Blaine kissed and licked and touched Kurt until he thought he'd pass out from the heady pleasure of feeling and tasting his beautiful boyfriend. Kurt was doing so well, but Blaine was absolutely terrified to move his hands away from their small comfort zone that he'd found.

"Kurt…" he panted. "Tell me what you want…please…" Blaine begged.

"..want you…so much…want to touch you…" Kurt breathed out.

"Take what you want, Kurt. You know how I feel. Do as you please." Blaine said, offering his permission to do whatever Kurt wanted.

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned, a feral smile on his face. "You um…you're aware that it's been….awhile…and I may be a bit…out of practice on some things…I hope that's….._oh yes, there_…." He trailed off.

"Anything, Kurt. Do whatever makes you happy. Please!" Blaine whined, out of breath from holding himself back. He wasn't ready for what happened.

Kurt turned and immediately flipped Blaine onto his back on the mattress, slanting over him provocatively, leaning in so close to his lips that Blaine could see every freckle on his nose, every fleck of color in his beautiful eyes.

"... fuck, Kurt." Blaine barely breathed out, so turned on his body was near to igniting.

"Well, I don't think I'm quite ready for that much yet, but uh….we can improvise if you don't mind?" Kurt grinned, leaning in again to kiss Blaine softly, then with much more heat. His tongue traced Blaine's bottom lip, then slid to part them, slipping his tongue inside. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass, yanking him down to grind their hips together. Kurt let out a moan that was pure seduction and Blaine was lost.

Kurt's mouth moved down over his boyfriend's ear, to his neck, then across his collarbone, all the while, fitting their fingers together and pinning Blaine's to the bed.

"Your arms are so…._kiss_…fucking…_.kiss_…beautiful…." Kurt teased, placing kisses all over Blaine's biceps. He was dizzy with the feeling of Blaine beneath him and his mind was in chaos. What was he doing? He hadn't done anything this sexual in so long that he'd likely embarrass himself. Was it like riding a bike? Did one forget how to be sexy and provocative? It seemed like he was doing fine so far, and Blaine wasn't complaining one bit, so he took the plunge, working his way down over the fine, curly chest hair, searching for Blaine's belly button.

Kurt nibbled and licked around Blaine's belly, breathing cool air onto the places he'd marked and making the beautiful man above him shiver and writhe on the bed. His moans were incoherent now and Kurt was ecstatic. He was doing this. He was pleasing Blaine. He wasn't frigid, no matter what Jax had said. No matter how many times he'd screamed at him that he was. Nibbling further down, he grabbed ahold of the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs and tugged with his teeth. A strangled cry left Blaine's throat and electricity shot through Kurt's body, head to toe.

Slowly working the briefs down over Blaine's hips was a tall order and a slow process, but he was determined to do it…with just his teeth. He kept eye contact with Blaine all the while, the curly haired man straining his neck to watch Kurt's every move. Kurt stayed to the sides, not wanting to get too close to his target yet and worked the fabric down, down, down until Blaine kicked them off and began to basically beg Kurt in no uncertain terms.

"…Kurt….dying…please….your beautiful mouth…don't tease me anymore….baby…." but the crowning glory was the guttural cry that left Blaine's mouth when Kurt sunk his mouth slowly, slickly, warmly over Blaine's shaft, taking his time moving down and just as slowly moving back up. He pulled off with a wicked, wet little pop and grinned at Blaine as he stuck his tongue out to tickle the slit he was eye level with. Sinking down on his favorite new toy again, Kurt gave it everything he had, never losing eye contact. Blaine tried to pull his hands free once, and got them all the way to Kurt's hair before he realized how the man had stiffened under his touch.

"…please...don't…" was all Kurt had to say before Blaine twined their hands together again and the moment was forgotten. Kurt was so hard he was in pain and grinding against the sheets beneath him. He picked up the pace of his sucking, swirling his tongue as he went and nuzzling his chin down to graze Blaine's balls as he sunk down lower, lower, lower until he felt Blaine hit the back of his throat. He was pretty sure Blaine was cutting off any little bit of circulation to his fingers now, and he gripped just that much tighter when his hips jolted up and he grated out two words…gonna…come.

Moment of truth, Kurt, he said to himself, continuing to suck and swallow around Blaine. He felt himself climax into his sheets with such force that it sent a jolt of pure bliss up his spine. He hummed his own pleasure and it sent Blaine spiraling out of control. A keening whine left his boyfriends throat as he felt the hot, salty wetness bathe his mouth and he laved at Blaine's cock taking every last drop that was offered before collapsing on Blaine's chest, sated and feeling like a bowl of Jello.

If he'd had the energy, Kurt would have laughed and made a joke about how much he was enjoying the ride with Blaine's chest heaving up and down at such a pace. Instead, he slipped his tongue out and licked Blaine's left nipple, whispering "…you taste so good….", before Blaine hoisted him up further and devoured Kurt's mouth.

"…never….again…" he mumbled out between kisses, and Kurt was momentarily confused. He didn't want to do that again? Was it that awkward?

His chest still heaving, his breath warm in Kurt's ear, Blaine managed to get the sentence out completely. "Never again doubt yourself and your sexual prowess, Kurt. I am a slave to your talents…" he trailed off, taking Kurt's mouth again.


End file.
